


TRASH

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youkai, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arachnophobia, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Felching, Femdom, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Genderswap, Guro, Hate Sex, Humor, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vore, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, naked bottom clothed top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 212,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Хиджиката получает странное письмо и приезжает в странный город, где с ним начинают происходить странные вещи.





	1. В которой Хиджиката совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг главы: некто/Хиджиката  
> Предупреждение: сомнофилия

Город назывался Сайлент Вилл. По крайней мере, так было написано на конверте. Хиджиката остановился перед старым, рассохшимся от времени указателем и нахмурился: поверх первой буквы кто-то размашисто вывел красной краской «Х». Хиджиката, который сорок минут топал в гору от автобусной остановки, мысленно согласился, что такое название подходило городу больше.  
Он поправил лямку спортивной сумки, прошёл мимо указателя и вступил в Сайлент Хилл.  
Пока Хиджиката брёл сюда, мысленно чертыхаясь и поглядывая на солнце, то в качестве мотивации воображал комнату в отеле и горячий душ, которые ждали его в конце пути, но теперь начал подозревать, что был слишком оптимистичен. Он, конечно, догадывался, что место, где живут всего четыре сотни человек, окажется страшной дырой, но даже представить не мог, насколько всё плохо.  
Перед ним простиралась широкая пустынная улица, с обеих сторон застроенная низкими домами, деревянными и такими старыми, будто их возвели ещё в эпоху Бакумацу. Людей нигде видно не было, только тень Хиджикаты протянулась перед ним, плоская и длинная, как тень слендермена.  
– Вот тебе и отдых на природе, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – вот тебе и пикничок.  
Он пытался подтрунивать над собой, но помогало слабо: с самого начала было ясно, что простой эта поездка не будет.  
Хиджиката ещё раз поправил лямку и двинулся вперёд, поглядывая по сторонам. Первое, что он заметил: улица не была заасфальтирована – ни намёка на дорожное покрытие, словно его никогда и не было. Посмотрев под ноги, Хиджиката обнаружил, что его новенькие спортивные туфли, купленные специально для поездки, запорошило пылью, густой и красноватой, как медь.  
Второе, что бросилось в глаза: вывески. Они висели на каждом здании: почта, скобяная лавка, табачный магазин. Хиджиката остановился у последнего. «Всего лишь зайду спросить дорогу, – попытался он оправдаться перед совестью, – покупать ничего не буду».  
Мог бы не напрягаться: магазин оказался закрыт. Хиджиката подёргал ручку двери, достал смартфон и взглянул на часы – всего четверть восьмого – потом поискал взглядом расписание. Его не было. Ничего не было: только дверь в глухой стене и поблёкшая вывеска, на которой едва угадывался изогнутый силуэт кисэру. Хиджиката сошёл с порога и посмотрел вверх: над магазином нависал второй этаж, там могли жить хозяева, но окна оказались наглухо закрыты ставнями. Звать их Хиджиката не стал – зачем беспокоить людей, если всё равно не собираешься ничего покупать.  
Абсолютно все заведения оказались закрыты. «Прелести сельской жизни, – подумал Хиджиката кисло. – Закрываются пораньше, чтобы поужинать в шесть, выпить чай и посмотреть дораму, а в девять улечься спать». Кстати о дорамах: «Баржа любви» начиналась в восемь, и хотелось бы успеть к началу.  
Он шёл, солнце садилось за спиной. Небо стало оранжевым, закатный свет придавал старым неказистым домам фентезийный вид, пыльная улица бежала вперёд, как дорога из золотого кирпича. Рановато для заката, но Хиджиката не удивился бы, узнав, что здесь темнеет раньше, чем в Токио.  
Было пустынно и тихо: ни звука голоса, ни монотонной речи диктора из-за запертых ставен – только вороны торчали на крышах молчаливыми силуэтами. Хиджиката объяснил это тем, что находится в нежилой части города.  
Через десять минут он дошёл до перекрёстка. Посмотрел налево, направо и не увидел разницы: одна пустынная улица пересекалась с другой. И в какой стороне гостиница? Он достал телефон и попытался включить gps, но не смог поймать сигнал.  
– И кто ты будешь без смартфона? – пробормотал Хиджиката и свернул направо.

Он рассчитывал, что хотя бы здесь будут жилые дома, но по обеим сторонам улицы тянулся забор, высокий, выше человеческого роста. Хиджиката разок подпрыгнул, но ничего не увидел. Стройка у них тут, что ли?  
Улица упиралась в какое-то внушительное здание из светлого камня. Наверное, это и была гостиница.  
Приободрившись, Хиджиката зашагал быстрее, но чем ближе становилось здание, тем меньше оно походило на отель: приземистое, прямоугольное, с рядами одинаковых крошечных окон и откровенно уродливое. А когда до него остался с десяток шагов, стало видно, что оно не каменное, а деревянное, просто выкрашенное в некогда белый, а теперь просто грязный цвет. Хиджиката остановился в сомнении.  
– Кого-то ищете?  
У забора сидел человек. То есть, просто сидел на земле, скрестив ноги. Свободный тёмный балахон и широкая соломенная шляпа показались Хиджикате костюмом ряженого, но потом он увидел рядом с человеком жестяную банку, в которой поблёскивали монетки.  
– Вы…  
– Проповедник, – лицо человека было не разглядеть за низко опущенными полями шляпы.  
– А, – сказал Хиджиката, – понятно. Странствующий монах.  
Они встречались даже в большом городе, а в местах, вроде этого, где время остановилось лет двести назад, им было самое раздолье.  
– Проповедник, – настойчиво повторил монах. Голос у него был глубокий и зычный, больше подходящий для выкрикивания лозунгов, чем для молитв. – А это банка для пожертвований.  
– Понятно, – повторил Хиджиката. – Я приезжий, ищу гостиницу.  
Монах молчал. Хиджиката подождал, потом уточнил:  
– Не подскажете, где здешняя гостиница?  
– Банка для пожертвований, – повторил монах.  
Никакой тонкости, вот что делает отсутствие конкуренции. Хиджиката порылся в карманах, нашёл монету в триста йен и бросил в банку.  
– Триста йен? Что, по-твоему, можно купить на эти деньги? Думаешь, раз мы в провинции, то здесь дешёвая жизнь?  
– А ты не слишком ли наглый для монаха?!  
Пришлось раскошелиться на тысячу йен. Наглый монах посмотрел банкноту на просвет и ловко спрятал в рукав.  
– Ну так что, – Хиджикату эта сценка больше насмешила, чем разозлила, – ответишь?  
Монах засуетился.  
– Конечно, добрый господин, что вас интересует?  
– Это там – гостиница?  
– Нет-нет, это мэрия. А вам негде остановиться? – он вдруг оказался рядом, тронул за рукав, заглядывая в лицо. Странным образом, его собственное лицо оставалось скрыто шляпой. – Могу предложить ночлег в церкви, это на другой стороне города, рядом с кладбищем.  
Хиджиката поёжился.  
– Спасибо, но я забронировал номер в гостинице. Не знаю названия, она у вас одна, как я понимаю? Хозяина зовут Ёшида-сан.  
Монах убрал руку и отступил.  
– А, – протянул он скучным тоном, – та гостиница. Идите по главной улице до выезда из города, никуда не сворачивая. Сами увидите.  
– Хм, спасибо.  
Хиджиката пошёл обратно. Взгляд монаха буравил спину, и приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не оглянуться. Дойдя до перекрёстка, он украдкой покосился назад, но никого не увидел: ведущая к мэрии улица была пустынна.  
– Что за чертовщина?  
Улица просматривалась из конца в конец, и на ней негде было спрятаться, но монах исчез, словно телепортировался – только сидевшая на заборе троица ворон поглядывала на Хиджикату с равнодушным любопытством.  
– Подумаешь, – он пошёл вперёд, рассуждая сам с собой. – Пройдоха за неделю столько не зарабатывает, сколько содрал с меня, вот и погнал домой на радостях.  
Домой – это в церковь возле кладбища. По спине пробежали мурашки. Хиджиката вдруг понял, что солнце уже почти село: улицу накрыло тенью, и красная пыль стала бурой, как засохшая кровь. Становилось как-то неуютно. Он передёрнул плечами и с тоской подумал о сигаретах. Как хорошо было бы покурить – и нервы успокоить и время скоротать. Мысль о том, чтобы остановиться и достать из сумки электронную сигарету, не вызывала ничего, кроме отвращения.  
Вскоре показался выезд из города. Никаких транспарантов и ограждений, просто дома закончились, а улица – нет. За городом она сужалась и бежала вверх, постепенно теряясь за деревьями. Хиджиката задумался, куда она может вести, и тут же выбросил это из головы. Сейчас его интересовала только гостиница.  
Которой, конечно, не было. Хиджиката почти не удивился, подспудно он ожидал подвоха с тех пор, как оказался в этом месте. Но кто-то же говорил с ним по телефону и принял заказ. И монах отправил его сюда. Как он там выразился: «сами увидите»? Хиджиката огляделся ещё раз.  
Зданий здесь было меньше, чем в начале улицы, и стояли они на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Посудная лавка, ателье, бар… 

  
БАР ПОД СОСНАМИ

  
Сосен в округе не наблюдалось, зато надпись на вывеске была яркой и не облезшей. Хиджиката колебался недолго. Даже если здесь все ложились спать в шесть вечера, как младенцы, бар-то должен был работать допоздна – или хотя бы до девяти.  
Он решительно подошёл к зданию, взялся за ручку и потянул, приготовившись дёргать, стучать и орать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы разбудить хоть кого-то в этом сонном царстве.  
Дверь скользнула в сторону бесшумно и плавно. Хиджиката не ожидал такого, потерял равновесие, споткнулся и перевалился через порог, чудом не пропахав пол носом.  
Над головой мелодично зазвенело.  
– Добро пожаловать, – произнёс приятный мужской голос.

Это действительно был бар, и он действительно работал. Хиджиката недоверчиво оглядел просторное помещение с десятком столов. За дальним из них лицом в тарелку дрых какой-то выпивоха, через ряд темноволосый парень в фартуке протирал столешницы. Под потолком медленно вращался древний вентилятор, служивший одновременно и лампой. Большая часть комнаты тонула в полумраке, но освещения хватало, чтобы увидеть барную стойку и человека за ней. Высокий и светловолосый, он казался ярким, как будто сам по себе был источником света.  
– Привет, – сказал Хиджиката неуверенно.  
Всё здесь было настолько нормальным, что уже за счёт этого выглядело подозрительно.  
– Вы не местный, – определил бармен. – Чем могу помочь?  
Хиджиката с облегчением снял сумку с плеча и подошёл к стойке. Официант, вытиравший стол, бросил на него недовольный взгляд, когда он проходил мимо.  
– Привет, – повторил Хиджиката. – Да, не местный. Я… приехал по делам.  
– Понимаю, – улыбнулся бармен.  
Улыбка у него была на редкость располагающая: сразу захотелось заказать пива, опереться на до блеска натёртую стойку и обсудить с этим славным парнем последние новости – настоящий профи.  
– Я забронировал номер в гостинице. По телефону. Говорил с неким Ёшидой-саном.  
– Так вы Оогуши-сан?  
– Кто?  
– Разве это не вы бронировали номер? – бармен порылся под стойкой и вытащил толстую книгу в блёклой зелёной обложке. Перевернул несколько страниц, жёлтых от времени. – Вот, Оогуши, коммивояжёр.  
– Я не Оогуши.  
– Но вы коммивояжёр?  
– Я адвокат.  
Бармен вздохнул и захлопнул книгу.  
– Жаль. Адвокаты нам здесь ни к чему.  
– Да не в этом дело! – Хиджиката начал что-то подозревать: – Вы Ёшида-сан?  
Тот чуть склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся.  
– Ёшида Шоё к вашим услугам.  
– Я разговаривал с вами по телефону три дня назад.  
– О, это вряд ли. У нас, видите ли, нет телефона.  
Хиджиката заморгал:  
– Как это нет?  
Ёшида развёл руками.  
– Оборвало провода во время урагана Вера.  
– Это же было в прошлом веке! И в другой части страны! – Хиджиката потряс головой. – Нет, подождите…  
Он поставил сумку на стул, расстегнул и начал рыться в поисках портмоне. Затылок покалывало дурным предчувствием. Он нашел гостиницу в телефонной книге, а не по интернету, договорённость была устной, не осталось записей, распечатки, электронного ключа – ничего, подтверждавшего его слова. Ни одного доказательства, что он не сошёл с ума... Кроме письма.  
– Может быть, вы ошиблись? – участливо подсказал Ёшида.  
– Не ошибся, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Ёшида чуть поднял брови, весь его вид говорил: «простим этому несчастному грубость, ибо не ведает, что творит».  
– Я немного устал, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Извините.  
Из портмоне он достал конверт, разгладил и положил на стойку.  
– Видите адрес?  
– Действительно, Сайлент Вилл. – Ёшида наклонился, заправив за ухо длинную прядь.  
– Или… – продолжил Хиджиката, холодея, – это всё-таки Сайлент Хилл?  
Кто-то фыркнул. Обернувшись, он увидел, что официант бросил свою работу и наблюдает с наглой ухмылкой – никакого представления о сервисе.  
– Вы об указателе? – Ёшида вздохнул. – Гинтоки такой ребёнок порой, испортил надпись, а у меня всё руки не доходят исправить.  
Хиджиката почувствовал облегчение. Он не ошибся и приехал в нужный город, а остальное можно было как-нибудь решить. Да хоть деньгами.  
Он опёрся локтем о стойку.  
– Слушайте, я устал, хочу помыться и отдохнуть с дороги. Не знаю, что тут у вас с телефонами и ураганами, просто сдайте мне свободную комнату.  
– Она у нас всего одна.  
Хиджиката проглотил то, что вертелось на языке, и постарался проявить дипломатичность.  
– И она сейчас пустует?  
– Её забронировал Оогуши-сан.  
– Но его здесь нет. – Он уже начинал терять терпение. – Давайте я пока переночую у вас, а когда этот Оогуши приедет, уступлю ему без спора.  
Хиджиката достал бумажник и положил на стойку, порадовавшись, что догадался обналичить деньги. Дураку было ясно, что карты здесь не принимают.  
– Хорошо, – решил Ёшида, – так и сделаем. Не могу же я выставить вас на улицу в такое время.  
Про время Хиджиката не понял, но решил не задавать лишних вопросов. Как он уже начал догадываться, здесь все были с приветом.  
Ёшида пододвинул к нему бумажник вместе с конвертом, а сам нырнул под стойку и чем-то загремел. Наконец выпрямился и водрузил перед Хиджикатой новёхонький светодиоидный фонарь оранжевого цвета.  
– Поднимайтесь на второй этаж, ваша комната первая рядом с лестницей.  
Хиджиката с сомнением посмотрел на фонарь: с него даже наклейку с лэйблом «UltraFire» не сняли.  
– Меня не проводят?  
– Я пока приготовлю вам поесть, а Шинске…  
Они оба посмотрели на официанта, который принялся тереть стол с таким усердием, словно хотел провертеть в нём дыру.  
– А Шинске занят, – заключил Ёшида.  
Ничего не оставалось кроме как закинуть сумку на плечо, взять фонарь и двинуться к лестнице, которая темнела слева от стойки. Пока Хиджиката шёл через комнату, пьяница даже не пошевелился – в полутьме могло показаться, что тот не дышит. Зато горе-официант опять бросил свои важные занятия, чтобы попялиться – от его взгляда у Хиджикаты между лопатками зачесалось. Дойдя до лестницы, он обернулся. Официант и не подумал смутиться или хотя бы отвести взгляд, Хиджиката не мог расшифровать выражение его лица, он и лица-то толком не видел, но не сомневался, что ублюдок ухмыляется. Виски вдруг стянуло, как обручем, он поморщился и отвернулся. Мало ли какие тут жили психи, не стоило обращать внимание на каждого.

Лестница была деревянной, как и всё здесь, и такой же старой. Ступени надрывно скрипели при каждом шаге. Хиджиката старательно светил себе под ноги, на полном серьёзе опасаясь, что сгнившие доски провалятся, но обошлось. Лестница, да и само здание, были старой закалки – скрипели и шатались, но не падали. Перил не предполагалось вовсе, и Хиджиката поднимался, одной рукой придерживаясь стены, ведя ладонью по нагревшемуся за день дереву.  
Всего он насчитал двенадцать ступенек, последняя одновременно была частью лестничной площадки, и на ней сидел толстый белый кот разбойного вида. При виде Хиджикаты он встал и коротко мяукнул, как бы подзывая.  
– Встречаешь гостей?  
Хиджиката присел, чтобы почесать его под челюстью. Это кот принял благосклонно: зажмурился и откинул голову, чтобы увеличить площадь для поглажки. Хиджиката послушно почесал его под мордой и за ушами.  
– Ну что, пошлину собрал, теперь позволишь пройти?  
Кот фыркнул, смешно встопорщив усы, встал и обошёл Хиджикату, неторопливо, обстоятельно потёршись сначала об одну ногу, потом о другую. Только после этого он с величавым видом отошёл от лестницы, задрав пушистый хвост, как императорский стяг.  
– Вот спасибо.  
Хиджиката изобразил шутливый поклон и поднялся на второй этаж.  
Здесь имелось одно оконце, узкое и запылённое, почти не дающее света. Посветив фонариком, Хиджиката увидел тёмную кишку единственного коридора: комнат было четыре, двери светлыми прямоугольниками выделялись на фоне стены. Интересно, почему сдавалась только одна? В первой мог жить сам Ёшида, во второй, допустим, тот наглый официант, кому тогда принадлежала третья?  
Кот снова мяукнул. Он стоял перед крайней дверью от лестницы и поглядывал на Хиджикату, как опытный гид на тупого туриста, отставшего от группы.  
– Так ты тут за главного?  
Замка на двери не было, постояльцам предлагалось либо не хранить в комнате ничего ценного, либо доверять соседям – сельская простосердечность, которой все так умиляются. Хиджиката отодвинул дверь, подождал, пока кот войдёт внутрь, и заглянул в комнату. Подспудно он готовился к худшему, но всё оказалось совсем неплохо.  
Небольшая уютная спальня была чистой и светлой: обои в цветочек, выкрашенный в белый потолок, кружевная занавеска. Большая односпальная кровать, застеленная кремовым покрывалом, так и притягивала взгляд – кот запрыгнул на неё и свернулся клубком. Идиллическая картина, и всё же, что-то в ней тревожило. Хиджиката огляделся ещё раз и наконец понял.  
Телевизора не было. Этого стоило ожидать, учитывая, что не было телефона. Если так подумать, разве он видел хоть какой-то намёк на телевизионный кабель, пока шёл через город? Сейчас он даже сомневался, что здесь есть линии электропередач. Но в баре ведь был свет…  
Хиджиката потряс головой. Он устал и ничего не соображал с дороги, следовало умыться, переодеться, поужинать и на свежую голову обдумать ситуацию. Решив так, он закрыл за собой дверь и с наслаждением скинул сумку на пол. Сел на кровать и с не меньшим наслаждением стащил спортивные туфли – в каждую набилось по килограмму красной пыли.  
Послышался мелодичный звон. Обернувшись через плечо, Хиджиката увидел, что над окном поверх занавески висят какие-то странные амулеты: перья с вплетёнными в них крошечными колокольчиками – вроде ловца снов. Створки были распахнуты, и лёгкий ветер шевелил занавеску, а с нею и колокольчики. Мило.  
Хиджиката устало потёр глаза. Он так вымотался, спать хотелось ужасно, но сначала нужно было принять душ. Помыться и поспать, да.  
Он встал, покачнулся и сел обратно на кровать. Глаза слипались, голова отяжелела, словно от передоза снотворного. «Да что за чертовщина…»  
Хиджиката повалился на бок, головой на подушку. Он спал.

Колокольчики зазвенели громче. Створка хлопнула, как от ветра, и кто-то тяжело спрыгнул на пол. Хиджиката лежал на боку и не видел, кто там, только слышал мягкие неторопливые шаги. Страшно не было, он знал, что спит, а во сне чего только не причудится.  
Шаги приблизились, обогнули кровать, но Хиджиката никого не увидел. Ноги прошлёпали по полу, звук был как от босых ступней, и остановились рядом. Теперь Хиджиката видел… что-то: не человека, не тень, не силуэт – сгустившийся воздух. За ним можно было разглядеть противоположную стену, солнечный свет проходил насквозь, не встречая преграды, но Хиджиката видел его так же отчётливо, как дрожащую дымку над раскалённым асфальтом.  
Это напомнило ему фильм «Человек-Невидимка» с Джонни Деппом. Большую часть времени Депп ходил одетый и замотанный в бинты, но когда хотел спрятаться, скидывал одежду и становился невидимым. Пялиться на пустой экран было бы скучно, поэтому для зрителей его выделяли еле заметным прозрачным силуэтом. Сидя в комфортабельном кресле в аймаксе и жуя попкорн, Хиджиката с усмешкой подумал, что это глупо, и что враги Деппа должны быть слепыми, раз ничего не замечают. Сейчас ему было не до смеха.  
Бесплотная фигура склонилась над ним: он мог различить очертания головы и широкие, явно мужские плечи, но стоило сосредоточиться, как всё расплывалось, оставляя ощущение внимательного взгляда. «Всего лишь кошмар, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – голый Джонни Депп в моей спальне – не самый худший кошмар в моей жизни». Невидимка наклонился ниже и взял его за ноги, Хиджиката почувствовал прикосновение крепких ладоней к лодыжкам, абсолютно материальное, живое. Невидимка закинул его ноги на кровать, потом надавил ему на плечо и перекатил с бока на спину. Теперь Хиджиката лежал с руками по швам, как труп, и мог видеть потолок, не такой уж и белый, как показалось сперва – весь в трещинах старой краски. Невидимка сел на кровать, пружины под ним скрипнули, на матрасе появилась вмятина. «Не призрак», с облегчением подумал Хиджиката. Призраки пугали его сильнее, чем полупрозрачные люди. Невидимка вдруг положил ладонь ему на грудь и нагнулся, навалившись всем немаленьким весом. Хиджиката каким-то образом понял, что он собирается сделать, и успел подумать: «лучше бы это был призрак», как Невидимка его поцеловал.  
Сначала легко, потом крепче, потом облизал нижнюю губу. Хиджиката попытался отвернуться или стиснуть челюсти, но не смог даже шелохнуться. Худший вид кошмара: когда не можешь двигаться – ему часто снились такие сны, но ещё никогда они не были эротическими. Невидимка взял его за подбородок, надавил, вынудив открыть рот, и просунул язык внутрь. Целоваться он умел, это Хиджиката понял сразу: уверенно касался нёба, скользил вдоль языка, а сам легонько поглаживал подбородок большим пальцем. Рот наполнился слюной, Хиджиката сглотнул, и язык Невидимки вдвинулся глубже, такое ощущение, что в самую глотку. Если бы Хиджиката мог шевелиться, то показал бы этому мистеру Завязываю-бантики-без-рук, что тоже кое-что умеет, а так приходилось терпеть и дышать через нос. Невидимка вошёл во вкус, он просунул руку Хиджикате под затылок и целовал взасос, напористо и нагло, с шумными вдохами. Гладил по груди, вверх до плеча, касался горячими пальцами голой потной шеи. Хиджиката застонал. Было немного стыдно, но он подумал и решил, что никто не в ответе за своё подсознание, поэтому переживать не стоит. Тем более что целовался Невидимка очень хорошо.  
Наконец поцелуй прервался. Мокрые губы разъединились с тихим влажным звуком, от которого Хиджикату пробрало дрожью. Он поймал себя на том, что дышит торопливо и сбивчиво. У Невидимки тоже сбилось дыхание, их лица были близко, и выдохи ощущались нежной щекоткой. Так странно было чувствовать его вес, тепло его тела, слышать, как он дышит, но не видеть его самого. Хиджиката всматривался в пространство, где полагалось находиться лицу, но видел только комнату за ним.  
Невидимка отодвинулся, взялся за край его футболки, дёрнул вверх, и Хиджикате разом стало не до наблюдений.  
«Ты что творишь?!»  
Крикнуть не получилось, а Невидимка запустил ладони ему под одежду и погладил вздрагивающий живот. Ладони у него были широкие, подушечки шероховатые, и разгорячённую кожу закололо тысячей мелких иголок.  
Хиджиката решил, что дело заходит слишком далеко, и попытался проснуться. Сосредоточился изо всех сил, сел рывком и – комната рухнула вниз, от резкой смены угла зрения его затошнило, а когда он проморгался, то увидел себя, лежащего на кровати.  
Такие кошмары у него тоже бывали, когда он смотрел со стороны и не мог ничего сделать, не мог остановить и предостеречь – жуткие сны. Но сейчас не происходило ничего жуткого, просто Невидимка его раздевал. Он был сильным – одну руку завёл Хиджикате под поясницу, приподнял, а другой в несколько рывков скатал футболку, но не снял, а оставил подмышками. Погладил по вздрагивающему животу, по рёбрам и грудной клетке. Накрыл соски ладонями. Хиджиката, наблюдающий со стороны, смутился, Хиджиката, лежащий на кровати, застонал. Невидимка склонился над ним – солнце на миг очертило широкую спину – и обхватил сосок губами. Пососал, втянул в рот. Хиджиката стонал уже отчётливо, не сдерживаясь, да он и не мог сдерживаться, он же спал! Невидимка перешёл к другому соску, тоже облизал. Между губ блеснули зубы, и Хиджиката со стоном выгнулся.  
Силуэт Невидимки колебался, то вспыхивал светом, то полностью растворялся, но его движения каким-то образом угадывались в дрожащем знойном мареве. И было отчётливо видно, как Невидимка разогнулся, как пересел по кровати дальше и начал расстёгивать пуговицу на джинсах Хиджикаты.  
Блядь!  
Невидимка действовал сноровисто: разобравшись с пуговицей и молнией, он споро стянул джинсы, а за ними и боксеры, до колен и не стал больше тратить на них время. Матрас снова прогнулся там, где он устроился – рядом с голыми бёдрами Хиджикаты.  
Смотреть вот так на себя было странно. Хиджиката вытянулся на кровати, почти голый, раскрасневшийся, возбуждённый. Он по-прежнему спал, не знал, что происходит, и потому даже не пытался сдерживаться: метался головой по подушке, тихо постанывал. Изо рта протянулась ниточка слюны, соски затвердели, и член уже начал подниматься. Невидимка обхватил его кулаком и продёрнул вверх, Хиджиката застонал громче.  
«Пиздец, – подумал тот Хиджиката, в чьей голове прокручивалась эта порнушка. – Нужно поговорить со своим психоаналитиком».  
Психоаналитика у него не было, но за последний год он прочёл тонну книг про посттравматический синдром и представлял, как мыслит эта братия. Любой психоаналитик сказал бы, что причина мокрых снов в сублимации, чувстве вины и длительном воздержании, и что это совершенно нормально. Хиджиката согласился бы, если бы не одно «но»: вместо сна, в котором он трахал бы девушку с обложки «Smart», ему приснилось, как его самого трахает невидимый мужик. Ничего нормального здесь быть не могло.  
Хиджиката попытался ещё раз. Это ведь происходило в его голове, значит, он мог всё остановить, просто взять и проснуться. Он изо всех сил потянулся к своему телу, командуя: «проснись!». Не сработало – тело продолжало стонать и хватать ртом воздух, словом, получать удовольствие. Глаза оставались плотно закрытыми, белки под ними беспрестанно двигались.  
Тогда Хиджиката попытался обратиться к Невидимке:  
– Всё, заканчивай, приятель. Сомневаюсь, что ты Джонни Депп.  
Ничего не произошло. То есть вообще ничего – Невидимка либо не услышал, либо не захотел отвлекаться от более приятных вещей.  
«Поздравляю, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – ты – конченый извращенец».  
Только извращенцу могла прийти в голову такая фантазия, он даже место для наблюдения выбрал самое удачное – сбоку и сверху, откуда открывался наилучший вид. Солнце уже почти село, последние лучи заливали комнату тревожным багрянцем. В их свете Невидимка был таким же отчётливым, как белый человечек на белой бумаге: если смотреть прямо ничего не увидишь, но стоит чуть наклонить голову и замечаешь, как блестит краска.  
Для того, кто смотрел прямо, на кровати лежал полуголый мужчина, изгибался, мял простыню в пальцах, а его член медленно твердел, тёмный и блестящий от смазки. Но если смотреть под нужным углом, становилось видно, как Невидимка склоняется над ним и берёт в рот, как он сосёт, медленно и умело, плотно обхватывая губами головку. Хиджиката гортанно стонал, упирался пятками в кровать и приподнимал бёдра. Щёки затопило румянцем, ресницы намокли, и волосы прилипли к вискам, но он не просыпался.  
Невидимка резко отодвинулся. Член выскользнул из его губ, дёрнулся, и сперма выплеснулась на живот и грудь Хиджикаты, тот ахнул, откинулся затылком на подушку, мучительно выгнувшись, и обмяк. Сейчас бы проснуться, но не тут-то было: Хиджиката затих, он дышал тяжело, но уже успокаивался, вот только Невидимка не собирался оставлять его в покое.  
Для начала он стащил джинсы вместе с бельём до щиколоток Хиджикаты, снял их полностью и небрежно бросил на пол. Потом забрался на кровать и встал на колени. Хиджиката лежал перед ним, теперь уже полностью голый, взмокший, с безвольно раскинутыми ногами. Невидимка поднял их и пристроил себе на плечо, потом придвинулся ещё ближе, вплотную, и протолкнул член между бёдер. Послышался низкий хриплый стон, и стало ясно, что всё это время он еле сдерживался. Кровать жалобно заскрипела, когда Невидимка заёрзал, выбирая наилучшую позу. Одной рукой он придерживал ноги Хиджикаты, другую подвёл ему под ягодицы и приподнял. Крупный, возбуждённый член елозил по внутренней поверхности бёдер, пачкая нежную кожу смазкой, Невидимка выдыхал сквозь зубы со свистом. Он был уже на пределе, но не успокоился, пока их члены не прижались друг к другу. Хиджиката тихо охнул от прикосновения к чувствительной плоти, а Невидимка шире расставил ноги и толкнулся.  
Член проходил между плотно сведённых ног Хиджикаты, сначала вперёд, потом назад, крупный ствол проезжался по его обмякшему члену, и тот понемногу начал твердеть снова. Хиджиката застонал тихо, жалобно, вцепился руками в измятую простыню, а Невидимка продолжал долбиться вперёд-назад. Сначала ему было трудно, он двигался медленно, с усилием, потом догадался собрать сперму с живота Хиджикаты и смазать ею член. Скользкая плоть двигалась легче, и он начал раскачивался быстрее, в резком сбивчивом ритме.  
Кровать ходила ходуном, скрип пружин заполонил комнату, перекрыв тихий звук трения кожи о кожу и еле слышные стоны Хиджикаты. Его возило спиной по матрасу, голова сползла с подушки, всё тело покрылось испариной. Невидимке тоже приходилось нелегко: он стискивал зубы, чтобы не стонать, только шумно выдыхал, взмокшие волосы свесились ему на лицо, на голой спине вздулись мышцы.  
Долго это длиться не могло. Несколько быстрых рваных толчков, и Невидимка застыл, дрожа от напряжения. Спутанные пряди упали на глаза, верхняя губа вздёрнулась, обнажив острые клыки. «Я его вижу! – осознал Хиджиката. – Вижу!»  
В дверь постучали.

Хиджиката рухнул вниз с огромной высоты, вздрогнул так, что кровать качнулась, и проснулся.  
Дыхание вырывалось изо рта со свистом, пропитавшаяся потом одежда липла к телу, сердце колотилось в ушах. Ничего необычного, просто приснился кошмар, как всегда.  
– Хиджиката-сан? – послышался смутно знакомый голос за дверью. – Можно войти?  
Ах да, бармен… то есть здешний хозяин, Ёшида… как там его? Шоё.  
– Да… – сипло отозвался Хиджиката.  
Он повернулся набок, чтобы встать, и вдруг кое-что почувствовал. Кое-что, не случавшееся с ним уже давно, но настолько знакомое, что ошибиться невозможно: одежда пропиталась не только потом.  
Приподняв одеяло, он увидел, что джинсов на нём нет, только насквозь мокрые боксеры, а весь живот заляпан свежей спермой. Хиджиката тупо хлопал глазами и пытался понять: когда он успел заснуть, как умудрился снять штаны, что не помнит этого… и, кстати, куда делся кот?  
Ёшида снова постучал.  
– Сейчас!  
Хиджиката скатился с постели, одёрнул футболку и поплёлся открывать – промокшие боксеры липли к коже, сковывая движения. Внутренняя щеколда оказалась закрыта, хотя Хиджиката не помнил, как запирался. Он скинул её и открыл дверь, но не полностью – так, чтобы Ёшида не увидел его ниже пояса.  
– Вы спали?  
– Устал с дороги, – Хиджиката показательно потёр глаза. – Что-то случилось?  
– Ваш ужин, – Ёшида продемонстрировал поднос, накрытый белой салфеткой.  
От подноса тянуло ароматом жареных овощей, и желудок отозвался голодным урчанием.  
– Вам нужно подкрепиться.  
– Так и сделаю.  
Хиджиката взялся за поднос, но Ёшида свой край не отпустил.  
– Вам нравится комната?  
– А… ага, милая.  
– Что-нибудь ещё нужно?  
– Нет. – Хиджиката спохватился: – У вас здесь есть телевизор?  
Ёшида наконец позволил ему забрать поднос.  
– В баре. Спускайтесь, как поужинаете.  
– Вы разве не закрываетесь с наступлением темноты?  
Улыбка Ёшиды стала самую малость снисходительной:  
– Ну что вы. С наступлением темноты здесь начинается всё самое интересное.  
«Все трое местных пьянчуг собираются посмотреть ночной канал», перевёл это на нормальный язык Хиджиката.  
Распрощавшись с Ёшидой, он вернулся в комнату и запер дверь на щеколду. Поставил поднос на стол. Огляделся.  
Уже стемнело, но даже в сумерках было видно, как смята кровать, ветер стих, и в душном воздухе явственно ощущался запах секса. Мокрые сны – такого он от себя не ожидал. Хиджиката взъерошил влажные волосы и попытался вспомнить, что же ему приснилось. В памяти всплыла жара, мучительное, стыдное удовольствие и белый, словно светящийся изнутри силуэт, такой яркий, что больно смотреть.  
Хиджиката покачал головой и пошёл в душ.


	2. В которой Хиджиката находит приключения на задницу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг главы: монстр недели|Хиджиката, упоминается хиджимицу  
> Предупреждения: ворарефилия

Когда Хиджиката проснулся, солнце было уже высоко. Он зевнул, с удовольствием потянулся и только тогда вспомнил, что вообще-то ставил будильник. Подорвавшись, Хиджиката сгрёб телефон с тумбочки и выругался, увидев чёрный экран: чёртова штуковина разрядилась. Он ставил на восемь, но, судя по солнцу, было уже намного больше. Подумав, Хиджиката отложил телефон и снова повалился на подушку: он был в отпуске, хорошо, в бессрочном отпуске, и мог позволить себе поваляться в постели подольше. Комната была вся заполнена светом и воздухом, лёгкий, по-утреннему свежий ветерок колыхал занавеску, колокольчики тихонько звенели – красота. Хиджиката закрыл глаза, покачиваясь на волнах дрёмы, но потом с сожалением заставил себя встряхнуться. Отпуск или нет, а у него были дела.  
Он встал, прошлёпал босыми ногами по нагретому солнцем полу и подошёл к окну. Хотелось посмотреть на город, но сразу за домом начинался лес – такого он не ожидал. От бара на десяток метров тянулся поросший густой высокой травой... пустырь? поляна? как это называлось в деревне? – а за ним высились деревья. «Так вот почему бар под соснами». Хиджиката опёрся локтями на подоконник и высунулся по пояс: посмотрел в одну сторону, в другую, но не увидел ничего, кроме леса. Город со всех сторон окружали густо заросшие зеленью холмы, с одной стороны между деревьев блестела вода, с другой торчали голые камни. На одном из холмов высилось какое-то большое здание, Хиджиката прищурился и приставил ладонь козырьком к глазам, но против солнца ничего не разглядел. Заскучав, он вернулся к кровати, взял туристический туалетный набор и пошёл умываться.  
Ванная комната была крошечной, и собственно ванны или хотя бы душа здесь не наблюдалось, только унитаз и древний умывальник с тонкой струйкой воды. Вчера вечером, когда Хиджикате понадобилось срочно помыться, чёртов умывальник и вовсе – выдал несколько желтоватых брызг и сдох. Пришлось подмываться водой Перье по 350 йен за бутылку.  
Снова вспомнился вчерашний казус. До сих пор не верилось, что это случилось с ним: прикорнуть, чуть ли не сидя, и увидеть эротический сон, достаточно горячий, чтобы кончить в трусы. Боксеры пришлось завернуть в газету и выбросить в мусорную корзину. Оставалось надеяться, что Ёшида не имеет привычки рыться в мусоре своих постояльцев.  
Хиджиката подошёл к зеркалу и задумчиво себя оглядел.  
– Да ты затейник, друг, – сказал он отражению.  
Обидно, что сам сон уже забылся, в памяти остался смазанный белый силуэт – и всё. Кто же это был, ангел господень в трусиках Виктория? Хмыкнув, Хиджиката открыл воду и начал умываться.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он проинспектировал содержимое сумки. Вчерашние джинсы, пропылившиеся насквозь, были отложены в сторону, и Хиджиката достал вторые джинсы и футболку с надписью «Mayobeeen», которую ему всучили при покупке быстрорастворимой лапши. Мицуба такое питание не одобряла, и футболка хранилась на самом дне ящика с носками больше года, пока Хиджиката не наткнулся на неё, собираясь в дорогу.  
Ещё из одежды у него были три футболки, одна рубашка с длинным рукавом, спортивные штаны «для активного отдыха на природе», и лёгкая куртка на случай похолодания. Этого хватило бы на десять дней, но он очень надеялся, что не пробудет в славном городе Сайлент Вилл дольше недели.  
Телефон он оставил заряжаться от портативного аккумулятора, а сам убрал сумку под кровать и вышел из комнаты.  
Внизу работал телевизор. Стоило спуститься с лестницы, как на Хиджикату обрушился бодрый голос диктора:  
– Решающий момент, весь стадион затаил дыхание! Сумеют ли Тигры вернуть преимущество…  
Ставни на обоих окнах подняли, в баре было светло и прибрано, Ёшида подметал в проходе между столами. Увидев Хиджикату, он приветливо улыбнулся:  
– Доброе утро!  
В розовом фартуке с надписью «Счастливая панда» и с собранными в хвост волосами, он выглядел бодро, свежо и позитивно – так, что хотелось улыбнуться в ответ, не из вежливости, а искренне.  
– Доброе, – отозвался Хиджиката. – С утра пораньше убираетесь?  
– Надо поддерживать чистоту, – Ёшида подмигнул, – а то лицензию отберут.  
Хиджиката фыркнул, сам не зная почему, просто от хорошего настроения.  
– А что же ваш помощник?  
– Шинске работает в ночную смену, а второй мой помощник – форменный лентяй.  
Ёшида убрал швабру куда-то в угол и вернулся за стойку.  
– Завтрак?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – Хиджиката сел на высокий стул. – Я ещё и за ужин должен.  
– Не беспокойтесь об этом, я просто запишу на ваш счёт, рассчитаемся, когда приедет Оогуши-сан.  
Хиджиката скривился при мысли, что придётся искать другое жилье, и пожелал этому Оогуши никогда не приезжать.  
– Ёшида-сан…  
– Можно просто по имени. Мы тут люди простые и обходимся без церемоний.  
– Шоё-сан?  
– Просто Шоё.  
Как-то это было чересчур – звать по имени человека, которого знаешь второй день. Ёшида уловил его сомнения:  
– Я настаиваю.  
Он смягчил фразу улыбкой, но что-то такое было в его голосе, что Хиджиката поспешил выпалить:  
– Договорились.  
Ёшида… Шоё, кивнул и отошёл к умывальнику. Хиджиката посмотрел на телевизор, прикрученный над стойкой – транслировали бейсбольный матч.  
– Вы не могли бы переключить на местные новости?  
– Боюсь, что нет, – безмятежно отозвался Шоё. – Здесь ловит только спортивный канал.  
«Ага, – кисло подумал Хиджиката, – и все местные пропойцы собираются тут по вечерам, чтобы посмотреть, как мяч загоняют в базу». Озвучить это он не решился: Шоё выглядел милым, но интуиция подсказывала, что с ним лучше не ссориться.  
– Итак, – тот вернулся к стойке, вытирая руки полотенцем, – что будете есть?  
– Кофе и тосты, если не...  
– Мы не делаем кофе.  
Хиджиката опешил.  
– Как это не делаете?  
Улыбку Шоё можно было отливать в камне как эталон вежливого отказа.  
– С утра я могу предложить вам только чай или сакэ.  
– Я не пью сакэ… по утрам.  
– И правильно делаете, – он посмотрел в сторону: – те, кто напиваются с утра, долго не проживут.  
Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел вчерашнего пропойцу: тот снова лежал лицом в стол и, кажется даже, на том же месте.  
– Это…  
– Завсегдатай.  
– Он хоть живой?  
– Кто знает, – равнодушно отозвался Шоё. – Итак, вам чай и…  
– Тосты.  
– Поджаренный хлеб и всё? Разве здоровый молодой мужчина может этим наесться?  
Хиджиката криво улыбнулся. У него не было своего психоаналитика, зато был свой диетолог и рацион питания с тщательно высчитанной нормой калорий в день.  
– Я стараюсь правильно питаться, – ответил он дежурной фразой.  
– Есть то, что хочешь – вот это правильно.  
Хиджиката тоже так считал, но времена, когда он мог есть быстрорастворимую лапшу, обильно политую майонезом, остались в прошлом.  
– Значит, чай и тосты. Сейчас всё сделаем.  
Шоё хотел отойти, но Хиджиката его остановил.  
– Ещё вопрос, – он открыл портмоне и достал фотографию. – Вы не видели эту женщину?  
Шоё взял фото, рассмотрел внимательно, потом покачал головой.  
– Не думаю. Новые лица здесь появляются нечасто, я бы запомнил.  
– Понятно, – Хиджиката ни на что не надеялся, но всё равно не смог скрыть разочарование.  
Шоё попытался его подбодрить:  
– Я редко выхожу из дома и вижу только посетителей бара. Возможно, она приехала к знакомым и останавливалась у них – поспрашивайте в городе.  
– Спасибо, так и сделаю.  
– Удачи. Жаль, если с такой красивой молодой дамой случилась беда.  
– Я тоже, – машинально ответил Хиджиката.  
Он только потом сообразил, что вместо стандартного «надеюсь, с ней ничего не случилось» Шоё сказал: «жаль». Как будто уже что-то знал. Хиджиката одёрнул себя: не стоило тешить паранойю из-за одной неудачной фразы.  
Забрав фото, он подошёл к столу, за которым отдыхал пьяница, и сел напротив.  
– Привет.  
В ответ послышалось мычание.  
– Доброе утро, – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката.  
Он решил расспросить и пьяницу тоже – раз тот всё время торчал в баре, то мог что-то знать. Можно было подкинуть ему денег не опохмел, чтобы улучшить память.  
Сначала пьяница не реагировал, и Хиджиката имел сомнительное удовольствие любоваться копной нечёсаных каштановых волос и довольно крепкими плечами, обтянутыми бордовой курткой.  
– Что насчёт сакэ?  
– Где сакэ?  
Пьяница среагировал моментально: вскинулся и заозирался, потом с некоторым усилием сосредоточил взгляд на Хиджикате.  
– А, новенький. – Он расплылся в улыбке: – Вчера приехал?  
Хиджиката ожидал увидеть измождённого краснорожего старика, но пьяница оказался его ровесником. Несло от него перегаром так, что от одного вдоха можно было захмелеть, но взгляд оставался ясным, сосуды в глазах не полопались, да и язык у него не заплетался. Странный тип.  
– Тоширо, – представился Хиджиката, решив следовать местным обычаям.  
– Да-да, я слышал, – пьяница приставил ладонь к уху, – у меня отлииичный слух, ха-ха. А я Та… Танума. – Он задумался: – Или Тацума?  
– Так Танума или Тацума?  
– Этот же вопрос доктор задал моей матушке, но она умерла, не успев ответить. Так меня и записали – то ли Танума, то ли Тацума.  
Он весело рассмеялся. Хиджиката за компанию растянул губы, хотя ничего весёлого в этом рассказе не находил.  
– И как же мне тебя звать?  
– Меня не нужно звать, я всегда здесь, ха-ха. Но сегодня у меня настроение для Тацумы. Видишь ли…  
– Договорились, – поспешил прервать его излияния Хиджиката. – Тацума, раз уж ты всё время здесь и у тебя такой хороший слух, то, может, ответишь на пару вопросов.  
Тацума пришёл в восторг:  
– Так ты журналист, да? Или ревизор? Притворяешься адвокатом на отдыхе, а сам собираешься прикрыть это гнилое заведеньице? Тогда я тебе всё расскажу: где они ворон прикармливают и чем сакэ разводят. – Он повысил голос: – Всю правду расскажу!  
Из этого потока слов, Хиджиката вычленил главное: Тацума знал, что он адвокат, значит, действительно хорошо слышал… или хорошо умел разнюхивать.  
– Пока что меня интересует другое. – Он выложил на стол фотографию. – Не видел эту женщину здесь? Или может, слышал про неё что-то?  
Тацума наклонился вперёд и уставился на фотографию, ноздри у него дёрнулись, как у зверька, учуявшего запах еды.  
– Не видел, – признал он с явным сожалением. – А хотелось бы повидать такую красотку. Зачем она тебе? Ты частный детектив и следишь за ней по поручению мужа?  
– Не приставай к клиентам.  
Шоё бесшумно возник рядом и поставил на стол поднос.  
– Эй! Я тоже клиент.  
– Ты нахлебник.  
– Но я же приношу удачу!  
– Приятного аппетита, – сказал Шоё Хиджикате. – Не обращайте на него внимания, пожалуйста.  
– Такой жестокий, – протянул Тацума.  
Стоило Шоё отойти, как он вдруг подался к Хиджикате и прошептал:  
– Первостатейный ублюдок этот наш Шоё, имей в виду.  
– Не наливает в долг?  
Тацума скорчил обиженную гримасу:  
– Хуже. Наливает.  
Он с шумом отодвинул стул и побежал за Шоё, крича во всю глотку, что у того прекрасный бар и прекрасное сакэ и прекрасная задница.  
– На сегодня с тебя хватит.  
– И волосы прекрасные.  
– Придумай что-нибудь другое.  
– Так я другого ещё не видел, ха-ха.  
Ну и местечко. Хиджиката снял салфетку с подноса и уставился на тосты, которые принёс Шоё. Они были щедро политы майонезом.

Над входом в бар тоже висели колокольчики, перья и бусы – они радостно подребезжали Хиджикате вслед, когда он вышел на улицу. Крупная ворона, что-то клевавшая перед порогом, злобно каркнула на него и взлетела, оглушительно хлопая крыльями – Хиджиката не обратил внимания, оглядываясь.  
Было около одиннадцати, и жизнь в Сайлент Вилле била ключом, насколько это возможно для крошечного городка в глуши. Все двери были открыты, лавки работали, хозяева сидели перед ними или общались с клиентами. Мужчины, женщины, дети шли куда-то по своим делам. Хиджиката увидел больше десятка людей, и вчерашнее тревожное чувство окончательно позабылось.  
На перекрёстке он уверенно свернул направо, на улицу, ведущую к церкви. Мицуба обожала храмы, говорила, что в них ей становится спокойно и хорошо. Если она действительно была в Сайлент Вилле, в чём Хиджиката сильно сомневался, то обязательно посетила бы местный храм.  
Стоило свернуть, как людей сразу стало меньше, на всю улицу он увидел только двоих: мужчину средних лет с неприметным, словно плоским, лицом и молодую яркую блондинку. Они о чём-то оживлённо разговаривали, но заметив его, сразу замолчали. Хиджиката поздоровался и получил в ответ недовольные взгляды. Вот тебе и сельское дружелюбие.  
Выкинув парочку из головы, он пошёл дальше, с любопытством поглядывая по сторонам. Домов здесь было мало, и, откровенно говоря, выглядели они мрачно: без окон, просто деревянные коробки, огороженные забором. Он предположил, что окна по каким-то причинам сделаны только в боковых и задних стенах. Над унылой улицей доминировало одно здание: высокое и длинное, с тремя широкими ступеньками, ведущими к крыльцу.  
Вывески не было, но на дверях красовалась табличка:

БОРДЕЛЬ

Ниже была ещё одна, помельче:

Закрыто до восьми.

Бордель? Это шутка? Хиджиката покачал головой, отправил «бордель» в копилку многочисленных странностей этого места и пошёл дальше.  
Солнце ещё не поднялось, его загораживали крыши домов, и улица тонула в синеватой тени, густой и прохладной. Хиджиката шёл всё медленнее. Почему-то сделалось не по себе, и он не сразу понял причину: здесь было не просто прохладно, а откровенно холодно. Холод пробирал сквозь одежду, испарина на висках мигом высохла, пальцы заледенели – не слишком ли для июня? Хиджиката сделал ещё пару шагов и остановился.  
Улица заканчивалась кладбищем.  
Стена в человеческий рост полностью её перегораживала, за широким входом виднелись ряды могил, а за ними – Хиджиката мысленно выругался – высился храм. Если он хотел попасть туда, то должен был пройти через кладбище.  
«Ну же, – подумал Хиджиката, – будь мужиком. Это всего лишь могилы, они тебя не укусят. И сейчас день, Тамегоро всегда говорил, что днём на кладбищах безопасно».  
Это привело его в чувство: то, что он, пусть и мысленно, искал помощи у старшего брата, как будто вернулся в детство. Стиснув зубы, Хиджиката решительно зашагал вперёд.  
Стоило пройти в ворота, как стало легче. В отличие от улицы, всё здесь было залито тёплым солнечным светом, а могилы выглядели старыми и безобидными – ничего пугающего и мистического. Храм, и тот удивлял больше.  
Это была католическая церковь: каменная постройка с высоким шпилем, на котором красовался крест. Откуда в этой глуши взялась католическая церковь, и почему её построили на традиционном японском кладбище? Пробираясь по узкой, почти заросшей кустарником дорожке, Хиджиката то и дело наклонялся, чтобы рассмотреть надписи на могилах. Многие из них совсем стёрлись, на одной даты жизни относились к девятнадцатому веку, а на другой была только дата рождения, словно человек не умер, а был похоронен заживо. Хиджиката поёжился. Не зря Тамегоро говорил, что у него слишком богатое воображение.  
Незаметно для себя он ускорял шаг, пробираясь через кладбище, и по ступенькам, ведущим в церковь, уже взбежал. Потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь и ввалился внутрь с таким облегчением, словно за ним гналась толпа зомби.  
Дверь захлопнулась с глухим стуком. «Буммм» – звук прокатился по зданию, заставив камень вибрировать, и отдался эхом под высоким потолком. Хиджиката присмотрелся и понял, что это – не самое лучшее убежище.  
Церковь выглядела безнадёжно заброшенной. Скамьи для молящихся стояли вкривь и вкось, одна завалилась набок, цветы, украшавшие алтарь, давно превратились в гербарий. Сквозь узкие и длинные окна в верхней части нефа падали столбы солнечного света, как снегом заполненные кружащейся пылью – у Хиджикаты от одного взгляда запершило в горле. Всё указывало на то, что сюда очень давно не заходили люди.  
Краем глаза он заметил движение и резко обернулся, но это оказался всего лишь кот, разлегшийся на алтаре. Тот самый, из бара, Хиджиката легко его узнал, и по цвету и по толщине.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Он подошёл, поднялся по ступенькам и почесал толстяка под нижней челюстью. Тот сразу перевернулся на спину и подставил объемистое пузо, растопырив короткие лапы. Хиджиката почесал его по животу, и кот выгнулся под его рукой, умиротворённо прижмурив глаза.  
– Ты тут главный, я правильно понял? Или решил за мной присматривать?  
Кот мурчал, как небольшой, но мощный генератор. Хиджиката намёк понял и начал начёсывать его в две руки.  
– Если так, то ты чертовски проворный для своей комплекции.  
Кот покосился на него с презрением.  
– Ах, прости – ты не толстый, а пушистый.  
Кот снова закрыл глаза, вид у него был величественный, как у монаршей особы. Хиджиката засмеялся – не потому что было смешно, а от облегчения. Ну что за глупец, сам себя накрутил, испугался неизвестно чего, а это просто пустая церковь на старом кладбище и бояться тут нечего.  
Кот вдруг зашипел и вцепился ему в руку зубами.  
– Ах ты!..  
Хиджиката отшатнулся, забыв, что стоит на возвышении. Нога встретила пустоту, он качнулся назад, упал, перекатился через плечо и сел, ошеломлённый.  
– Какого…  
Что-то огромное рухнуло на то место, где он только что стоял.

От звона заложило уши, во все стороны полетела каменная крошка, Хиджиката только и успел прикрыть лицо сгибом локтя. А когда пыль осела и эхо перестало метаться под потолком, стало видно, что случилось. На полу лежала здоровенная железная люстра с кованными выемками под светильники, в трёх местах её обхватывали цепи, они соединялись по центру и крепились к потолку, и вот в этом месте, видимо, от старости, звенья лопнули.  
Кот пронзительно мяукнул, спрыгнул с алтаря и исчез за скамьями.  
– Чёрт, – хрипло выговорил Хиджиката.  
Даже материться не получалось. Люстра весила килограмм двадцать, упади эта махина на него – мокрого места не осталось бы. Рот наполнился кислой слюной, Хиджиката сглотнул, уцепился за ближайшую скамью и встал. Ноги дрожали. Медленно он подошёл к люстре, с опаской глянул вверх, потом осмотрел цепь. Толстое звено лопнуло идеально ровно. Хиджиката помахал рукой, чтобы разогнать пыль, и внимательно его осмотрел. Он подозревал, что звено перепилили, но не увидел следов напильника: срез был такой чистый, словно цепь разрубили одним ударом.  
– Что случилось?!  
От бокового входа к нему спешил какой-то человек, пока невидимый за льющимся сверху светом. Хиджиката снова глянул вверх. Там не было ни балкончиков, ни второго этажа: подпилить, точнее разрезать толстенное звено, чтобы через минуту уже оказаться внизу – нет, совершенно невозможно.  
– Моя люстра! – ахнул человек.  
Он вынырнул из-за солнечного занавеса и остановился, картинно прижав руки к груди.  
– Что ты натворил?!  
– Я?! – опешил Хиджиката. – Эта хреновина меня чуть не убила!  
– Ей три века, – не унимался человек. Теперь стало видно, что он одет в бесформенный тёмный балахон. – Это историческая ценность, а ты её уничтожил!  
– Говорю же, она на меня упала, – Хиджиката замолчал. – Эй, я тебя знаю?  
Голос был знакомый, зычный, как у распространителя пылесосов Сквирби.  
– Ты же монах?  
– Не монах, а проповедник, – немедленно среагировал монах.  
Сегодня он был без шляпы, и Хиджиката разглядывал его без особого стеснения. Монах оказался красавчиком: идеальный овал лица, выразительные глаза и чётко очерченные губы, длинные, иссиня чёрные волосы собраны в свободный хвост – ему бы в кино играть, а не вымогать милостыню у туристов.  
Пока Хиджиката наблюдал, монах обошёл люстру по кругу, не переставая причитать:  
– Мне ни за что не повесить её обратно, и если она повредилась, то потеряла свою историческую ценность. Что мы будем с этим делать, а?  
– Ты монах или якудза?!  
– Я проповедник!  
– Успокойся, – Хиджиката указал ему место на ободе люстры рядом с креплением. – Видишь заводской штамп?  
– Печать кузнеца, который её выковал.  
– И был он родом из Китая. Серьёзно, сдай этот хлам в переработку, хоть какие-то деньги выручишь.  
Монах открыл рот.  
– Всё лучше, чем платить по иску за несоблюдение техники безопасности, – добавил Хиджиката.  
Монах закрыл рот и посмотрел на люстру с пренебрежением.  
– Никогда она мне не нравилась, – заявил он равнодушно.  
Для служителя бога он отличался завидной гибкостью мышления.  
Хиджиката достал электронную сигарету и закурил. Толку от неё было немного, но ощущение фильтра в зубах привычно успокаивало. Да и нелепый спор со вздорным монахом помог привести нервы в порядок.  
– Я здесь по делу, – он выдохнул облако фальшивого белого пара. – Хочу спросить, не видел ли ты одну женщину.  
Монах сделал вид, что размышляет.  
– Чтобы ответить, придётся поднять приходские книги. Запрос стоит денег.  
– Какие ещё книги?! И ты вчера уже отжал у меня тысячу йен, этого мало?  
Монах пожал плечами:  
– У храма божьего есть свои правила.  
– И свой прейскурант?  
Хиджиката достал портмоне и протянул монаху фотографию с тысячейеновой купюрой вместе.  
– Ну?  
Глаза у того засияли:  
– Видел буквально вчера.  
– Не на банкноту смотри, а на фото!  
Монах поскучнел, но на фотографию всё-таки взглянул. Вид у него был такой, что Хиджиката сразу понял – не узнаёт.  
– Никогда не встречал. – Он хитро улыбнулся и показал мизинец: – Жена сбежала с любовником, да?  
Будь это так, Хиджиката бы порадовался, но он боялся, что всё намного хуже.  
– Нет так нет.  
– Подожди-ка, – монах оббежал его и заступил дорогу. – Позволь дать тебе добрый совет.  
– За тысячу йен?  
Он покачал головой.  
– Бесплатно.  
Это стоило внимания.  
– Что за совет?  
– Не ищи её здесь, – монах говорил серьёзно, сдвинув прямые брови и понизив голос. – Все чужаки в городе на виду, если бы хоть кто-то её увидел, о ней бы уже знал каждый.  
У Хиджикаты упало сердце.  
– И раз ты не слышал о ней… – не только он, Шоё с Тацумой – тоже.  
– То её здесь не было.  
Хиджиката не знал, что чувствует. Получив письмо, он испытал прилив безумной нерассуждающей надежды, которая на время придала сил, помогла вынырнуть из трясины последнего года. Что он будет делать без этой надежды?..  
– Но! – монах выпалил это так громко, что Хиджиката вздрогнул. – Она могла и не заходить в город.  
– Это как?  
– Ты знаешь, что находится вокруг? – Монах широко повёл рукой: – Лес, полный диких зверей, неприступные скалы, быстрая горная река…  
– Дом, – вспомнил Хиджиката, – на холме. Кто там живёт?  
Монах заморгал, сбитый с мысли.  
– Дом… Неважно. Есть озеро, в котором утонуло феноменально много людей. И болота… Если рассудок и жизнь дороги тебе, держись подальше от торфяных болот!  
– Любишь Конан Дойля?  
– Не люблю. Слишком затянутый сюжет, много филлеров, и причёска Ран-чан морально устарела.  
– Что?  
– Что?  
Хиджиката потряс головой.  
– Ладно, я понял. Хочешь сказать, её стоит поискать за городом? Так и сделаю.  
– Будь осторожен.  
– Да-да.  
Хиджиката вышел из церкви и подтолкнул тяжёлую дверь, чтобы побыстрее захлопнулась. Мог бы - подпёр бы чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Если выбирать между зомби и монахом, он определённо предпочитал зомби.  
После пыльной затхлости церкви, на кладбище дышалось легче, солнце ласково грело, могилы казались мирными и безобидными. На ближайшей сидела здоровенная жирная ворона, Хиджиката махнул на неё, но наглая тварь и не подумала испугаться.  
Он сошёл со ступенек и двинулся к выходу, размышляя о словах монаха. Тот был прав: в таких мелких городках слухи распространяются мгновенно, и раз уже три человека ничего не знали, то… то что? Идти рыскать в лесу?  
– Йо.  
У кладбищенской ограды стоял молодой мужчина с очень светлыми волосами. Хиджиката таких не видел даже у западных актёров: густые, вьющиеся и почти белые, но не седые, это было видно, просто такой цвет.  
– Мы знакомы?  
– Сейчас и познакомимся. Я Гинтоки.  
– Хиджиката, – он ответил по привычке, лишь потом вспомнив, что местные представляются именами.  
Гинтоки расплылся в ухмылке:  
– Значит, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Какой я тебе…  
– Но это лучше, чем Оогуши-кун, согласись.  
– Дался вам этот Оогуши!  
Хиджиката вышел с кладбища на улицу, и Гинтоки поспешил следом.  
– Я слышал, ты кого-то ищешь?  
«Маленькие городки».  
– Жену.  
Хиджиката в который раз за день достал фотографию. Гинтоки наклонился и рассмотрел её так внимательно, как будто хотел запомнить каждую деталь.  
– Жаль, но я её не видел. Такую красавицу, раз увидев, не забудешь.  
Хиджиката молча убрал фото. Разговор был закончен, но Гинтоки не отставал.  
– Собираешься искать её в лесу?  
Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел на него внимательнее: отметил нарочито равнодушный взгляд, уверенный вид, широкие плечи. Этот парень был совсем не прост.  
– Возможно, – отрывисто бросил Хиджиката и пошёл дальше.  
– Не советую.  
– А я просил совета?  
– Там опасно. Твоей жене нечего там делать, и тебе тоже.  
Хиджиката остановился.  
– Почему это?  
Гинтоки вдруг шагнул ближе и положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Просто не ходи туда, если жизнь дорога. А ещё лучше, уезжай отсюда, пока не поздно.  
Хиджиката сбросил его руку и усмехнулся:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что после такого я точно не уеду.  
Гинтоки отступил, демонстративно выставив перед собой ладони, мол, нужен ты мне.  
\- Моё дело предупредить.  
Ну и городишко, хмырь на хмыре! Хиджиката покачал головой и пошёл к перекрёстку, оставив Гинтоки позади.

В баре никого не было, кроме дрыхнущего перед пустой бутылкой Тацумы. Хиджиката не стал его будить и тихо поднялся к себе.  
В комнате он сел на кровать, посидел так, делая одну затяжку за другой, потом с раздражением выключил сигарету. Во рту остался неприятный синтетический привкус, Хиджиката отбросил её и повалился на спину.  
Мысли крутились вокруг слов монаха. До сих пор он не собирался искать за городом, а теперь только об этом и думал. Лес, скалы, река, болото – что Мицуба там забыла, он понятия не имел, но в его жизни уже давно не было ничего привычного и нормального, и очередные странности не удивляли. Письмо пришло неделю назад, если Мицуба... если с ней что-нибудь случилось тогда, то уже поздно искать её и пытаться помочь. Обрыскать леса вокруг города – не глупая ли затея? Как будто ему это было под силу. Совершенно безнадёжно.  
Хиджиката достал фотографию и впервые за день посмотрел на неё сам.  
Снимок был сделан, когда они отдыхали на Окинаве. Мицуба оборачивалась через плечо и смеялась: выгоревшие волосы развевались на ветру, аквамариновое платье не скрывало белых полосок от купальника на загорелых плечах, вокруг пылали краски лета, но её улыбка была ярче неба и моря.  
Хиджиката нежно обвёл овал её лица подушечкой пальца. Глаза защипало, он зажмурился, пережидая приступ слабости, потом встал и начал собираться.  
Он переоделся в походные штаны цвета хаки и чёрную футболку. У штанов имелось множество карманов с клапанами, Хиджиката рассовал по ним складной нож с восемью лезвиями, фонарик, компас и спички в водонепроницаемом футляре. Походной обуви у него не было. Идея лазить по лесам и скалам в спортивных туфлях от «New Balance» не прельщала, но ничего другого не оставалось.  
Закончив с экипировкой, Хиджиката достал из сумки пистолет и магазин к нему. Оружие он раздобыл нелегально, подняв старые связи, если бы его на этом поймали, карьере, и без того издыхающей, пришёл бы конец. Но в Сайлент Вилле мысли о карьере, законах и полиции казались чуждыми и бессмысленными.  
Хиджиката загнал магазин в ствол, проверил предохранитель и сунул пистолет за пояс, прикрыв полой футболки. Телефон зарядился наполовину, и он не стал брать его с собой, только посмотрел время. Было уже полпервого. Хиджиката остановился на пороге, ещё раз оглядел комнату со странным чувством, словно в последний раз, и вышел.

Лес начинался постепенно. Сначала вдоль дороги тянулись кусты и редкие деревья, потом деревьев стало больше, за ними виднелись другие, высокие, с широкими стволами, а за ними уже не было видно ничего – сплошная чёрно-зелёная чаща. Дорога бежала вперёд, плавно поднимаясь, широкая и чистая, без камней и травы.  
Прошло минут десять, прежде чем Хиджиката добрался до развилки. Отсюда в разные стороны отходило сразу несколько тропинок, а перед ними торчали указатели. Не деревянные, как на въезде в город, относительно новые, чёрные буквы на них ещё не выцвели.

ОЗЕРО, 5 км  
РЕКА, 2 км  
ЗАМОК, 6 км

Замок? Надписи ничем не помогали, а Хиджикате было всё равно, откуда начинать поиски. Он оценил тропинки, выбрал самую хоженую на вид и свернул на неё – если верить указателю, она вела к озеру.  
Деревья сразу придвинулись вплотную, нависли над тропой – когда Хиджиката поднял голову, то не увидел неба, его заслоняло плотное переплетение веток. Под деревьями лежала густая тень, но солнце всё равно пробивалось сквозь листву, пятная землю кляксами солнечных зайчиков. Было тихо и безветренно, чирикали птицы, стрекотали насекомые, дорога просматривалась на сотню метров, спортивные туфли сами отталкивались от земли, как и положено обуви за двадцать тысяч йен, и Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что насвистывает.  
Он шёл уже долго, когда увидел новые указатели.  
Они были примотаны проволокой к стволу дерева под углом друг к другу. Один под прямой стрелкой сообщал, что до озера осталось 3 километра, на другом, квадратном, слов было побольше:

  
Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот.

  
Надо же, как поэтично. Зато теперь стало понятно, что цитировал горе-монах.  
Короткая стрелка указывала на узкую тропу, отходившую от основной. Хиджиката только глянул в ту сторону и сразу понял, что совсем не хочет туда идти.  
Захлопали крылья, и на ветку над указателями приземлилась здоровенная ворона. Хиджиката махнул на неё – ворона не шелохнулась, разглядывая его равнодушно, как не очень аппетитного жука. Она была похожа на свою товарку с кладбища как две капли воды.  
Хиджиката топтался на месте. Нужно было идти дальше, но что-то не пускало. Тропа, ведущая к озеру, была широкой, светлой и безопасной, по ней мог проползти даже младенец – идти туда значило зря терять время. Хиджиката ещё поколебался, даже шагнул вперёд, но тут же передумал. «Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам»…  
Он пригнулся под свисающей веткой и решительным шагом направился в сторону болот.

Тропинка моментально сузилась, и сразу стало темнее. «Интересно, зачем здесь тропа?», думал Хиджиката, отмахиваясь от мошкары и перешагивая через стелющийся по земле кустарник. О болотах он почти ничего не знал – не более, чем любой обыватель, видевший краем глаза пару передач от National Geographic. Торф ведь был чем-то ценен? Кажется, хорош как удобрение. Будь под рукой телефон, можно было погуглить – если бы появился сигнал.  
Тропа тянулась метров на десять, впереди маячил просвет. Хиджиката замедлил шаг, но сразу одёрнул себя и пошёл быстрее. Неизвестность пугала больше самой жуткой реальности, что бы там ни творилось на болотах, он хотел видеть это своими глазами.  
Хиджиката вышел из-под деревьев и остановился.  
Солнце сразу обрушилось на плечи, накрыло голову раскалённой ладонью: помимо подходящей обуви стоило купить фуражку. Хиджиката приложил руку к глазам и осмотрелся.  
Болото было гораздо больше, чем он ожидал – простиралось вширь и вглубь, очерченное по краям лесом, который отсюда виделся как широкая тёмно-зелёная полоса. Какая же тут площадь? – представить страшно. Всё огромное пространство было покрыто яркой зеленью: щурясь, Хиджиката разглядел небольшие кочки и целые холмики, на которых росли чахлые деревца, а между ними воду, затянутую ряской. Тут и там из неё торчали кусты с красными ягодами, что-то хлюпало и булькало, в деревьях чирикали мелкие птички. Выглядело безобидно. От того места, где стоял Хиджиката, через болото вела почти прямая тропка, узкая, только для одного. Она исчезала в лесу, за которым виднелись светлые очертания скал. Хиджиката потёр вспотевшую шею, прихлопнул какую-то мошку и решил, что нужно идти дальше. Что-то ещё было за лесом, что-то, о чём умалчивали указатели – он хотел это видеть.  
Тропинка выглядела надёжной. Хиджиката поставил на неё ногу, качнулся, проверяя, выдержит ли вес, и убедился, что это обычная сухая, плотно утоптанная земля. Идти по ней можно было без страха, но приходилось смотреть, куда ставишь ноги, настолько узкой она была. Сначала он шёл медленно, ступая след в след, но вскоре расслабился и даже разочаровался. Переход через болота оказался плёвым делом, и ни один человек в здравом уме не смог бы здесь утонуть. Если только идти в темноте. Или с собакой – собака могла броситься за птицей, дёрнуть за поводок и утащить за собой хозяина.  
Хиджиката остановился. Медленно повернулся вокруг себя. Как-то здесь стало тихо, даже птицы разлетелись.  
– Мицуба!  
Голос разнесло над мёртвой водой подобием эха:  
– …ааа….  
– Ты здесь?!  
– …здесь…  
– Не глупи, – пробормотал Хиджиката. – Никто тебе не ответит.  
Далеко впереди за лесом раздался вой.  
Хиджиката был городским жителем до мозга костей, а все свои битвы давно уже вёл в суде, используя не кулаки, а знание законов, но этот протяжный, тоскливый и голодный вой в один миг содрал с него шелуху цивилизованности. Он не заметил, как выхватил пистолет: рука сама дёрнулась снизу вверх, пальцы стиснули рукоять до побелевших костяшек, и дуло уставилось на далёкий просвет между деревьев.  
Вой стих, порыв ветра взъерошил мокрые волосы, и только тогда Хиджикату затрясло.  
Он уронил руку с пистолетом, часто заморгал. Сердце пульсировало в висках так сильно и громко, что он всерьёз испугался инсульта.  
– Что это было?!  
Словно кто-то мог ответить. Не выпуская пистолет, Хиджиката вытер потное лицо сгибом локтя. Послышалось? Ветер? Какой-то дикий зверь? Нет, точно не зверь, вой был слишком громким и сильным для обычного животного. Хиджиката обернулся через плечо: возвращаться назад пришлось бы долго, он и не заметил, что успел зайти так далеко.  
Вой повторился. Он не стал ближе или дальше – низкий звук на одной ноте, от которого сердце замирало и зубы ныли. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, как учил тренер по йоге. Помогло: сведённые мышцы расслабились, дыхание начало успокаиваться. Это просто скала с расщелиной, а звук издаёт ветер, проходя через узкое пространство. Так бывает. В древности люди верили, что вой ветра это голос духов, но всему всегда находилось научное объяснение. Тамегоро всё детство пичкал его байками про ёкаев, не подозревая, сколько новых кошмаров подарил племяннику, но как только Хиджиката вырос и добрался до интернета, то сразу понял, что у любой мистики есть разумное объяснение.  
Громкий звук сбоку заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте, чудом не свалившись с тропы. Заполошно обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел огромный грязный пузырь, вздувшийся над водой. У него на глазах пузырь лопнул, выбросив вверх небольшой фонтанчик брызг. Этому тоже было своё объяснение: таким образом на поверхность выходил газ. А выделялся он из тел, осевших на дно болота, трупов животных и людей. Разом вспомнилось всё, что он когда-либо слышал про утонувших в трясине: что можно барахтаться в топи сутками и всё равно утонуть, что есть болота глубиной до тридцати метров, настолько глубокие, что твой труп никаким экскаватором не смогут достать даже через тысячу лет. Стало очень-очень холодно, несмотря на духоту. Неужели Мицуба действительно сюда пошла? Или дальше, за лес, туда, где ветер завывал в скалах.  
Хиджиката взялся за пистолет обеими руками, потому что это успокаивало, и всмотрелся в безбрежное море ряски. Вдруг между кочками мелькнёт что-то – он и боялся этого и желал.  
Теперь стало заметно, что уже совсем не так светло. Посмотрев вверх, он увидел всё то же синее небо, но между островками деревьев, крупными кочками и ягодными кустами начинала расползаться вечерняя синева.  
«Нужно возвращаться».  
Что-то мелькнуло на границе зрения, Хиджиката посмотрел в ту сторону и увидел светящийся силуэт. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, он поморгал, потёр их кулаком, присмотрелся: светлое пятно дрожало и менялось, вытягивалось, превращаясь в женскую фигуру. Это была Мицуба. Хиджиката не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме силуэта, но сразу понял, что это она, бледная как призрак, в чём-то светлом… То платье, в котором он видел её в последний раз, тоже было белым, в пол, с длинными рукавами и высоким воротником, зато с обнажённой спиной от шеи до восхитительного изгиба поясницы. Мицуба протянула к нему руку в безмолвном просительном жесте, и Хиджиката без раздумий шагнул навстречу.  
И упал.

Будь это река, он бы ухнул с головой, но тёплая вязкая жижа подхватила и удержала. Хиджиката погрузился по пояс, забарахтался, бешено работая ногами, кислая вода залилась в рот, паника отключала мозги. Он упал в болото, господи, он упал!..  
Вода лениво колыхнулась под грудью, густая, как пудинг. Не было никакой Мицубы, только сгорающий газ и вредные испарения, от которых он словил глюки и теперь утонет, как последний идиот, и никто даже не найдёт, никто и искать не будет… Он умрёт, он уже покойник, боже-боже-боже, нет-нет…  
– Нет! – прорычал Хиджиката.  
Он замер, стараясь дышать неглубоко и вообще не шевелиться, и постарался оценить обстановку. Люди тонули в болотах часами и даже сутками, это пугало до дрожи, но одновременно вселяло надежду: если трясина не затянула сразу, значит, у него было время, чтобы спастись. Тропа маячила перед глазами, Хиджиката попытался дотянуться до неё, двигаясь медленно, как улитка-инвалид, но едва смог коснуться земли. Опёрся на кочки, но те предательски ушли из-под рук, и он ещё немного погрузился в воду.  
Ладно… ладно. Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул и подался вперёд изо всех сил, оттолкнувшись от густой воды, как пловец от бортика. Руки он вытянул перед собой, и на этот раз сумел дотронуться до тропы пальцами. В одной руке всё ещё был зажат пистолет, сейчас он только мешал. Хиджиката прислонил его к земле, подтолкнул и закинул на тропу. Жаль, но ему самому выбраться было намного сложнее.  
Про выживание на болотах он знал немного, самые общие правила. В первую очередь следовало распределить свой вес по максимальной поверхности. Хиджиката развёл руки в стороны, но так, чтобы пальцы касались земли и травы, растущей на ней. Хорошо, теперь подтянуться.  
За спиной снова лопнул пузырь. Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности и погрузился в радостно чавкнувшее болото ещё на чуть-чуть. Да чтоб тебя!  
Новый хлопок прозвучал совсем близко – он уже не отреагировал, сосредоточенно выбирая момент для рывка. Трава, за которую удалось уцепиться, не внушала доверия, и Хиджиката ощупывал землю в поисках упора для пальцев, чтобы можно было схватиться и подтянуться.  
Что-то погладило по ноге. Он не придал значения, но прикосновение повторилось, слишком уверенное и ощутимое для случайности. Что это могло быть – рыба, змея, волосы утопленника? Хиджиката весь похолодел и задёргался, стремясь уйти от контакта… попытался.  
Ноги не шевелились, что-то крепко обвивалось вокруг щиколоток под задравшимися штанинами. Что-то гладкое, как резиновый шланг, но живое. Хиджиката сглотнул и аккуратно обернулся, но позади было сплошное море колыхающейся ряски – что бы ни схватило его, оно скрывалось под водой.  
Он уже почти решил, что запутался в водорослях, когда его вдруг с силой дёрнули за ноги. Хиджиката заорал, забрыкался, ударил пятками, успел почувствовать что-то твёрдое и одновременно склизкое, и – его втащило под воду с головой.  
Сквозь зеленоватую муть он увидел сплошную стену земли там, где была тропа, и неровное дно парой метров ниже, и громадную бесформенную тень позади. Ужас придал сил: Хиджиката согнул ноги в коленях, упёрся пятками в это, чем бы оно ни было, и с силой оттолкнулся. Болото неохотно расступилось, и он оказался на поверхности, ошеломлённый, шокированный, хватающий воздух ртом. Вода была ему по пояс, и под ногами имелась опора, и он не стал думать о том, что успел увидеть, а просто использовал свой единственный шанс и коротким рывком дотянулся до тропы.  
Хиджиката вцепился в землю, обламывая ногти, подтянулся, нашёл упор для локтей и рухнул на тропу, обессиленный. Он всё ещё был по пояс в воде, и до спасения было далеко, но от ощущения чего-то надёжного и твёрдого под руками хотелось плакать.  
Хватка на ногах усилилась, ступни сдавило до боли, напоминая, что ещё ничего не закончилось. Хиджиката прижался к земле, полежал так несколько секунд, собираясь с силами, потом нехотя оглянулся.  
Ряска колыхалась, обтекая что-то, что он сначала принял за огромный грязевой пузырь. Но это было нечто более жуткое. Сначала из воды показалась массивная голова, потом длинная спина, покрытая множеством складок, которые тряслись при движении - Хиджиката смотрел, смотрел и отказывался понимать, что видит. Тварь, схватившая его, была цвета грязи. Лысая голова в сравнении с тушей казалась несоразмерно мелкой, на ней выделялись близко посаженные крошечные глазки, взиравшие на Хиджикату с предвкушением. Губы твари, широкие и тёмные, как резина, плотно обхватывали его лодыжки, а под ними колыхались бесчисленные трубчатые подбородки. Будь монстр человеком, он бы выглядел как мерзкий толстяк с обвисшими щеками и отсутствующей шеей.  
«Чими, – подумал Хиджиката недоверчиво, – они существуют».  
Монстр заурчал, сделал глотательное движение, и толстые губы передвинулись выше, плотно обхватив кожу, как присоска. Хиджиката очнулся. Эта тварь, чем бы она ни была – болотным духом или жертвой радиации – собиралась им закусить.  
– Подавишься, – прошептал Хиджиката.  
Пистолет лежал совсем рядом, он дотянулся до рукояти и подтащил к себе, потом неловко перекатился по земле так, чтобы повернуться к монстру лицом. Ноги свело судорогой. Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Стрелять ему приходилось только в тире, там оружие выдавали другое, тяжёлое и громоздкое, не то что небольшой «Глок», который он купил у бывшего клиента. Зато сейчас цель была близко, не промахнёшься.  
Хиджиката придержал запястье второй рукой, прищурился, как учили, и навёл дуло точно между глаз чудовища. Выждал больше для себя, чтобы успокоиться, сказал мысленно: «раз, два, три», и выстрелил. Пуля угодила именно туда, куда он целился, руку дёрнуло отдачей, но ствол не ушёл вверх, и Хиджиката снова нажал на спусковой крючок. Патронов было двенадцать, выстрелы слились в один сплошной грохот, а он всё нажимал и нажимал до тех пор, пока не услышал сухое клацанье, и ещё несколько раз после.  
Эхо выстрелов расходилось по болоту, как круги по воде, стайка птиц снялась с деревьев, отчаянно хлопая крыльями, Хиджиката выдохнул и опустил дрожащие от напряжения руки.  
Все пули попали в цель, он мог видеть дыры во лбу и переносице монстра – они медленно затягивались, одна за другой, без следа.  
– Твою ты мать!.. – шёпотом выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Монстр согласно булькнул и пошевелил губами. Скользкий язык прошёлся по ступням, и до Хиджикаты дошло, что он остался без обуви – тварь проглотила его новенькие туфли и не поморщилась.  
– Помогите! – он знал, что никто не отзовётся, но не мог не попробовать. – На помощь!  
Никто не отозвался, только за лесом негромко завыло.  
Монстр помотал башкой и потащил его в воду, да так резво, что Хиджиката еле удержался на тропе. В последний момент он успел ухватиться за край, где она уходила в воду с другой стороны, и вонзил пальцы в мокрую землю. Монстр с урчанием продолжал тащить на себя, и Хиджиката не сразу понял, что тянут его не за ноги, а за одежду: что-то вроде крючков хваталось за ткань и дёргало, пытаясь снять с него штаны. Проклятая тварь хотела есть продукты без кожуры.  
Хиджиката истерически засмеялся.  
– Да подавись ты!  
Он выронил бесполезный пистолет, запустил руку под воду и нащупал пуговицу на поясе. Из-за рывков твари ткань натянулась и врезалась в живот, он с трудом сумел расстегнуть. Стоило это сделать, как штаны поползли с бёдер – ткань затрещала, и он остался в одних трусах.  
Матерясь про себя, Хиджиката попытался подтянуться на руках, чтобы выбраться на тропу, но тварь держала крепко, она была намного сильнее, тяжелее и больше. Трясина или уродливый монстр – так или иначе, его собирались проглотить.  
Хиджиката прижался щекой к земле, тёплой, нагретой солнцем, и попытался расслабиться. Вырваться он никак не мог, нужно было копить силы и выжидать, когда тварь хоть немного ослабит хватку. Пистолет валялся на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Хиджиката подгрёб его к себе и перехватил за ствол. Это было его единственное оружие и единственный шанс. Если он что и помнил из бесчисленных рассказов Тамегоро, так это то, что у каждого ёкая имелось слабое место. У чими оно тоже было, не могло не быть, надо только подпустить его поближе.  
Теперь, когда ткань не защищала кожу, он чувствовал каждое движение монстра. Сначала тот обхватывал губами, продвигаясь немного, на ширину пальца, потом сдавливал челюстями, твёрдыми, но лишёнными зубов, потом начинал вылизывать широким, губчатым языком. Его пасть была полна слизи, ноги окунались в неё, как в желе. «Кто-то обваливает мясо в сухарях, кто-то держит в маринаде, а этот предпочитает желатин». Хиджиката закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не захихикать как полоумный.  
Монстр добрался уже до середины икр и держал так крепко, что не шелохнуться. Даже пальцами шевелить получалось с трудом – слизь монстра оказывала парализующее действие. Теперь-то стало ясно, зачем была вся эта санобработка. Хиджиката представил, как его, парализованного, но ещё живого, проглатывают целиком, как он медленно переваривается в безразмерном желудке твари, и его затошнило. Здравая мысль, что он задохнётся раньше, совершенно не утешала.

Солнце медленно ползло вниз по небу, монстр так же медленно поднимался вверх по его ногам. Вот губы-присоски перебрались ещё выше, и колени провалились в булькающее желе. Дёсны надавили на болевую точку, Хиджиката охнул, а широкий язык уже заходил туда-сюда, обрабатывая его новой порцией слизи.  
Хиджиката беспокойно пошевелился: кожа под коленями была тонкой, и когда шероховатый скользкий язык двигался по ней, надавливая и смазывая, это вызывало… ощущения. Приятные ощущения.  
– Пиздец, – прокомментировал Хиджиката.  
Монстр не пытался доставить ему удовольствие, а он не хотел такое удовольствие получать, но мягкие влажные прикосновения к чувствительным местам делали своё дело. Хиджиката с ненавистью уставился в небо и начал вспоминать самые отвратительные вещи, которые когда-либо приходилось видеть. В юности, когда Ассоциация направляла его защищать уголовников, он всякого навидался, но, как ни крути, ничего мерзее того, что происходило сейчас, с ним ещё не случалось.  
Подняв голову, Хиджиката посмотрел на монстра. Тот жрал его, сладострастно причмокивая: мокрые губы оставляли красноватые следы на теле, с них длинными нитками протянулась слюна. Отвратительное зрелище, но когда монстр переполз повыше, и язык скользнул между ног, по внутренней поверхности бёдер, мышцы в паху всё равно напряглись. У Хиджикаты даже матерных слов на это не нашлось. Он вцепился в пистолет, привалился плечом к земле и зажмурился, изо всех сил борясь с реакциями организма.  
Не помогло. Резиновые губы отлепились от кожи с пошлым звуком и перебрались выше, они были уже на середине бёдер, и монстр широкими движениями проходился по нежной коже, щедро сдабривая её смазкой. Толстый язык ввинчивался между ног поступательными движениями, и член понемногу наливался кровью. Бёдра раздвинулись, и свести их вместе уже не получилось из-за слоев слизи. Она быстро густела, как настоящее желе, и Хиджиката чувствовал себя мухой, увязшей в смоле, с той только разницей, что мухи не возбуждаются. Монстр перебирал губами, продвигаясь по его телу, придерживал челюстями, почти нежно, и от каждого его движения закладывало уши. Слизь колыхалась уже в промежности, а губы передвинулись выше, обняли бугорок члена – Хиджиката перестал дышать – переползли и сомкнулись на лобке. Хиджиката выдохнул, дыхание вырвалось со стоном. Огромный язык лизал его ягодицы, толкался в промежность, проходился по члену, трусы моментально пропитались слизью и облепили кожу. Монстр протолкнул язык между ягодиц Хиджикаты, раздвинул и начал вылизывать пространство между ними.  
– Чёртов ты извращенец! – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Слизь обтекала пах, член дёргался, натягивая ткань трусов, и думать о чём-то кроме не получалось. Такими темпами он не сможет сопротивляться и даже не заметит, как его сожрут - зато умрёт счастливым. Вот так в прямом смысле проебать свою жизнь Хиджиката не хотел. Стиснув зубы от напряжения, он опёрся локтями о тропу и вскинул бёдра. Член упёрся в рыхлое нёбо, густая слизь облепила его со всех сторон, и этого хватило, чтобы кончить.  
Нежеланный оргазм выкрутил мышцы. Хиджиката вогнал пальцы в землю, застонал через силу, зажмурился, выгнулся до боли. Отпустило. Он повалился на тропу, взмокший, тяжело дышащий, уставший, как чёрт знает кто, и с облегчением рассмеялся. Возбуждение больше не давило на мозг, он мог думать и действовать.

Монстр уже подобрался достаточно близко: бёдра Хиджикаты почти скрылись в безразмерной пасти, но он ещё мог двигаться. Ну, сейчас или никогда. Он взял пистолет обеими руками, поёрзал, выбирая лучшее направление для удара – монстр игнорировал его шевеления, как повар игнорирует бьющую хвостом рыбу. Хиджиката примерился, чтобы уж точно не промахнуться, оттолкнулся плечами от земли и ударил.  
Ствол пистолета прилетел монстру точно в левый глаз, да так удачно, что мушка рассекла кожу.  
Почувствовав боль, тварь крепче стиснула челюсти, так сильно, что стало страшно за кости, но сразу отпустила – разинула пасть и заревела. Хиджиката увидел глотку, похожую на огромную воронку, и в ней – свои ноги, намертво склеенные слизью. Он попытался отползти, высвободиться, но нижняя часть тела висела мёртвым грузом.  
– Назад!  
За спиной вспыхнуло, ярко и беззвучно, будто выстрелили из ракетницы, и монстр шарахнулся в сторону. Что-то подхватило подмышки, потащило с недюжинной силы, ноги вышли из желе с громким хлопком, и Хиджиката повалился на тропу.  
Кто-то стоял рядом… белая, сияющая фигура, волосы, летящие по ветру… Гинтоки?  
– А ну пошёл! – он замахнулся на монстра, и тот испуганно взвизгнул. – Сколько раз говорил, не жрать всё подряд. Пошёл, проваливай! А то хуже будет!  
Монстр бросился прочь. Кое-как приподнявшись, Хиджиката неверяще наблюдал за тем, как огромная туша рассекла ряску, нырнула за островок с деревьями и скрылась из виду. Вот так просто?  
– Хиджиката-кун? Ты как?  
Гинтоки склонился над ним. Человек как человек – волосы кольцами налипли на взмокший лоб, беспокойный взгляд, только глаза странные, красно-коричневые, Хиджиката не видел таких у людей, только у животных.  
Сознание уплывало. Гинтоки похлопал его по щекам:  
– Хиджиката-кун?  
– В порядке, – выдавил Хиджиката с усилием. – Только ноги… не чувствую…  
– Ерунда, пройдёт. Ну-ка, полежи немного.  
Гинтоки уложил его набок, на тропу и ушёл. Хиджиката слышал, как он шлёпает по воде, а сам жадно всматривался в далёкий лес, в кусты с ягодами, в пламенеющее закатом небо и пытался осознать: он не умер, он ещё поживёт.  
– Выловил! – Гинтоки появился в поле зрения, с триумфальным видом размахивая его штанами, мокрыми насквозь. – А обувь не нашёл, прости.  
– Он их слопал, – говорить уже получалось легче. – Тот уродец.  
У Гинтоки вытянулось лицо:  
– Ну вот, опять будет маяться животом.  
– Тебя это волнует?!  
– Ещё бы. Запердит тут всё, а потом у Уцуро вороны пропадают. И кто виноват? Гинтоки всегда виноват.  
Злость придала Хиджикате сил настолько, что он смог подняться на четвереньки, а потом и на колени.  
– Эта… тварь чуть меня не съела!  
– А ты чего хотел? – Гинтоки нагнулся и ткнул в него пальцем: – Тебя предупреждали, и я и Зура.  
– О чём, блядь, предупреждали?! О том, что у вас тут живёт плотоядная хреновина и жрёт людей?!  
Силы резко кончились, и Хиджиката снова осел на землю.  
– Мицуба, – губы еле шевелились, его сковало ужасом при мысли, что всё то же самое могло случиться с Мицубой. Только её никто не спас. – Она… о господи…  
– Успокойся, – Гинтоки присел перед ним и взял за плечи. – Сада Второй плохо переваривает пищу, если он сожрёт человека, то ещё долго не проголодается. И если он напал на тебя, значит, уже давно не ел.  
– Как будто это может успокоить!  
Хотя он успокоился… немного.  
Гинтоки закинул его руку себе на плечо, обхватил за пояс и поднялся. Он был чертовски сильным, раз проделал это так легко, а вот Хиджиката чувствовал себя чертовски слабым. Ноги стали ватными, он не мог толком ими двигать, и просто волочил, загребая землю и всем весом повиснув на Гинтоки.  
Совершенно не запомнилось, как они шли через болото, как вообще они могли идти рядом по такой узкой тропе, и Гинтоки болтал без умолку, жалуясь то на какого-то Уцуро, то на чёртовых ворон, которые в свою очередь на всех жалуются, то на наглых новичков.  
– Ничего не знает, везде лезет и никого не слушает. А когда его спасаешь, ещё и ругается. Ужасный человек.  
– Не смей… жаловаться мне на меня.  
– О, ты не вырубился ещё?  
Хиджиката то приходил в себя, то отключался, если бы не трепотня Гинтоки, он бы уже потерял сознание.  
– Что это было… такое?  
– Сада Второй? Просто уродливый жирдяй.  
– Брешешь.  
– Раньше-то он был обычным, но жестокие опыты военных на американской базе повлияли на его гормональный фон.  
– Заткнись... Нет, подожди, почему «второй»? Ещё и первый есть?  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, лучше тебе этого не знать.  
Гинтоки дотащил его до леса и опустил на траву под деревом.  
– Давай штаны хотя бы наденем.  
Он завозился с мокрой тканью. Хиджиката спохватился:  
– А мой пистолет?  
– Остался в болоте. Да и толку тебе от него.  
– У меня ещё патроны есть.  
Гинтоки пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
– Не поможет, они же не стальные.  
Хиджиката попытался сообразить, из чего делают пули, но мозги отчаянно буксовали. Потом он осознал, что происходит: его только что чуть не сожрали, полузнакомый мужик надевает на него штаны, а сам он вспоминает школьный курс химии. Это, последнее, было уже чересчур, и Хиджиката с облегчением отключился.

 

_______________________________________________  
Чими – злобные духи, обитающие в лесах, горах и болотах; заманивают путников на погибель и съедают.


	3. В которой Хиджиката получает удовольствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг главы: монстр недели/Хиджиката  
> Предупреждения: тентакли, секс под афродизиаками

– Я беспокоился, – сказал Шоё.  
Он лепил онигири, пальцы мелькали с огромной скоростью – только успевай следить. Хиджиката следил внимательно, это было проще, чем смотреть Шоё в лицо.  
– Вы могли умереть.  
– Эм… мне жаль.  
Хотел бы Хиджиката знать, почему должен извиняться за то, что чуть не умер.  
– Вас предупреждали.  
– Я предупреждал, – подал голос Гинтоки.  
Он старательно протирал стол – тот же самый, который до этого протирал Шинске. Похоже, это у них был такой специальный стол для протирания.  
– Никто не сказал мне, что там…  
– Вам сказали, что это опасно.  
Шоё закончил онигири и взялся за следующий.  
– Вы третий день в городе, а уже чуть не погибли. Это никуда не годится.  
Хиджиката собрался с духом:  
– При всём уважении…  
– Гинтоки притащил вас вечером, – безжалостно перебил Шоё, – еле живого, босого, в мокрой одежде. Пришлось оставить бар на Шинске и заняться вами. Вы были холодным, как утопленник, и мы вымыли вас в бане. Штаны испорчены, я их выбросил, остальное отправил в стирку, и Гинтоки отдал вам свою одежду и обувь.  
Хиджиката сейчас был в них – в старой застиранной юкате и сандалиях. Проснувшись, он нашёл их на стуле рядом с кроватью, обнаружил, что большая часть одежды из сумки исчезла, и спустился в бар, намереваясь устроить скандал. Но в итоге выволочку устроили ему.  
– Вы заставили меня поволноваться, – холодно заключил Шоё.  
Хиджиката не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так неловко, разве что в первом классе, когда он случайно разбил любимую вазу учительницы.  
– Простите, что доставил неприятности.  
Шоё всплеснул руками:  
– Не в этом дело! Вы ничего не знаете о нашем образе жизни, но во всё вмешиваетесь, и добром это не кончится. Отныне не вздумайте выходить за пределы города.  
Это было уже чересчур.  
– Не могу обещать, – Хиджиката наконец посмотрел Шоё в лицо. – Я ищу жену и намерен обыскать тут всё, если понадобится.  
В зеркальной стене бара было видно, как Гинтоки и Тацума одновременно спрятались под столами. Шоё молчал и хмурился, солнце светило ему в глаза, превращая карий цвет в почти красный.  
– Что ж, – сказал он наконец, – понимаю. Но обещайте хотя бы, что будете осторожны.  
– Да, конечно.  
– Читайте указатели, их не зря расставили.  
– Понимаю.  
– И предупреждайте, если соберётесь уходить.  
Это несколько выходило за рамки отношений хозяина жилья и квартиросъёмщика, но Хиджиката не стал спорить и просто кивнул. Шоё просветлел:  
– Вот и прекрасно.  
Он закончил с онигири и взял бутылку майонеза, встряхнув её, как шейкер.  
– Нет, подождите, – спохватился Хиджиката.  
– Не любите майонез?  
– Люблю, но это вредно.  
Шоё свинтил крышечку и начал поливать онигири майонезом.  
– Любимая пища не может быть вредной. И напоминаю, что вы вчера потратили много сил, вам надо подкрепиться.  
Он слизнул капельку майонеза с пальца, и Хиджикате вдруг подумалось, что Шоё очень красив. Это и раньше было понятно, но сейчас бросилось в глаза: весь, от прядок у висков до длинных и узких пальцев с округлыми ногтями, он был идеален – словно и не человек вовсе.  
– Пожалуйста, – Шоё пододвинул ему поднос с онигири и чаем. – И обязательно попросите добавки.  
Прозвучало это как приказ.  
Хиджиката сел за стол Тацумы и посмотрел на тарелку, где риса почти не было видно под майонезом. Как Шоё узнал про его любимое блюдо?  
– Ну ты даёшь, приятель, – прошептал Тацума, – мало кто решится спорить с барменом.  
– И что он мне сделает, съест?  
Тацума захохотал, словно услышал смешную шутку. 

Когда Хиджиката – после двойной порции онигири – вышел из бара, было уже около полудня, и жизнь в городе кипела изо всех хилых сил. Пока он шёл по улице, то и дело слышал шепотки за спиной и любопытные взгляды – этого следовало ожидать. Когда вчера Гинтоки притащил его в бар, тот был забит под завязку, но хватило бы и кого-то одного, чтобы к утру о происшествии судачила вся округа.  
Хиджиката вежливо здоровался с прохожими: кто-то отвечал, кто-то отводил взгляд. Один потрёпанного вида мужик в солнечных очках перешёл на другую сторону улицы.  
Понадобилось пересечь весь городишко, прежде чем Хиджиката добрался до своей цели: здания почты, которое приметил ещё в день приезда. Отсюда и следовало начать поиски, вместо того чтобы ползать по болотам.  
Почта была такой же старой, как и все здания в Сайлент Вилле, с дизайном в стиле прошлого века, хотя с тех пор уже несколько раз делали ребрендинг. Хиджиката толкнул двойные двери и вошёл под звон колокольчиков и стук бус – даже здесь над входом висели амулеты.  
Внутри всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем снаружи. Тёмное помещение освещала жалкая лампочка без абажура, с одной стороны на стене висело несколько ящиков, с другой были свалены пустые коробки для посылок – судя по слою пыли, ни теми ни другими давно не пользовались. Посередине стоял широкий стол, за которым покачивался на стуле молодчик в форменной одежде. Он читал «Джамп» с Наруто на обложке.  
– Добрый день, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Молодчик вздрогнул от неожиданности, откинулся назад и грохнулся со стула.  
Хиджиката подошёл ближе и перегнулся через стол:  
– Вы в порядке?  
– Я ничего не делал!  
– Не то чтобы это было хорошо, – резонно заметил Хиджиката, – как-никак, до обеденного перерыва ещё далеко.  
Горе-работник посмотрел снизу вверх, лицо у него было бледное и унылое – этакий типичный неприметный клерк.  
– Ааа, вы клиент.  
– Что ещё за «ааа»?!  
Клерк встал, поставил стул прямо и сел.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
– Мне нужно кое-что выяснить.  
– Приходите завтра, сегодня у нас много работы.  
– А ты наглый – заявлять такое, когда сам читаешь мангу, закончившуюся сто лет назад.  
Полуприкрытые глаза клерка широко распахнулись.  
– «Наруто» закончился? Ох нет, только не рассказывайте, кто победил, Наруто или Саске-кун, я не хочу ничего знать!  
– И не собирался!  
Хиджиката достал из портмоне конверт и положил на стол.  
– Я получил это письмо, здесь указан обратный адрес: «Сайлент Вилл до востребования» и стоит штамп. Видишь?  
Клерк вытянул шею и посмотрел с такой опаской, словно конверт мог его укусить.  
– Письмо отправлено неделю назад, отсюда. Я хочу знать, кто его отправил.  
– Эм, знаете, – у клерка забегали глаза, – это большой срок, вряд ли я вспомню...  
– Уверен, ты помнишь каждого, кто отправляет письма, ведь это те редкие случаи, когда тебе приходится работать.  
– Стойте-стойте, я припоминаю, это был высокий седой мужчина в маске.  
– Это Какаши-сэнсэй!  
– Нет? Тогда – пышногрудая красавица с белыми глазами.  
– Это Хината-чан!  
– Тогда не мужчина и не женщина…  
– И не Орочимару!  
Хиджиката пихнул придурка в грудь, тот попятился, споткнулся о свои же ноги и опрокинулся на спину.  
– Это нападение на госслужащего!  
– Нужен ты мне, – Хиджиката перегнулся через стол, выдвинул ящик и вытащил объёмистую книгу записей.  
– И грабёж!  
– Неверно. Я собираюсь вернуть эту книгу на место и даже не выношу из помещения, значит, мои действия не могут расцениваться как хищение имущества.  
Первые записи в книге были такими старыми, что чернила выцвели и стали нечитаемыми, посередине на листы пролили что-то сладкое, и они склеились, а на последних страницах отчётливо виднелся жирный след.  
– Ты гамбургеры жрёшь на рабочем месте?  
– Это анпан, – клерк встал и с опаской приблизился. – Вряд ли вы что-то найдёте.  
Хиджиката и сам видел – последние страницы были девственно пусты.  
– Неделю назад никто не отправлял письма, да?  
Клерк помотал головой.  
– По правде, их давно никто не отправлял, только Саччан-сан послала открытку Гин-сану на Белый день.  
– Ясно, – сказал Хиджиката. Чего-то такого он и боялся. – Что ж, извини за беспокойство.  
Он забрал портмоне и направился к выходу.  
– Подождите!  
– Что-то вспомнил?  
Клерк помотал головой.  
– Вы… не расскажете, с кем осталась Сакура-чан?  
– Да откуда мне знать?!

На улице Хиджиката достал электронную сигарету и закурил – надо было подумать. Он получил письмо, которое никто не отправлял – существовало ли этому разумное объяснение?  
– Назад!  
Окрик прозвучал так повелительно, что Хиджиката машинально отступил, и в тот же момент перед ним на землю шмякнулось что-то тяжёлое.  
Это был… была креветка, да, обычная креветка, только метровой длины. Она зашевелилась, перевернулась на спину, и на Хиджикату глянуло милое девичье личико:  
– Добрый день, уважаемый клиент. Вы не испугались?  
Хиджиката покачал головой.  
– Жаль.  
Робот? Игрушка? Хиджиката не представлял, кому могла понравиться игрушка в виде креветки с головой блондинки.  
– Панде-чан! Сколько раз я тебе говорила, не падай на прохожих!  
Они стояли перед табачной лавкой, её хозяйка сидела у крыльца на колченогом стуле. В одной руке она держала сигарету в мундштуке, другой гладила кошку.  
– Бери её и неси сюда.  
– Это вы мне? – уточнил Хиджиката.  
– А здесь ещё кто-то есть?  
Хиджиката с сомнением посмотрел на креветку, потом осторожно подхватил её под жёсткие бока и поднял на вытянутых руках. Она была тёплой, как настоящая.  
– Ты уж извини, – старуха приняла у него креветку и уложила себе на колени рядом с кошкой. – Это у неё в крови.  
– Падать?  
– Пугать людей.  
– Но он не испугался, – печально сообщила креветка. – Может, мне нужно было заржать?  
Она широко раскрыла рот и издала такое пронзительное лошадиное ржание, что несколько ворон, устроившихся на скате крыши, шарахнулись в разные стороны.  
– Тише, клиентов распугаешь! – Старуха сунула креветку под мышку и повернулась к Хиджикате: – Это Пандемониум.  
Как будто это что-то объясняло.  
– Я стараюсь её воспитывать, но она всё ещё ведёт себя как лошадиная голова.  
– Она не похожа на лошадь, – осторожно заметил Хиджиката.  
– Потому её и выгнали из табуна. – Старуха окинула его проницательным взглядом: – Не хочешь купить что-то вместо своей ароматической палочки?  
Хиджиката усмехнулся:  
– Нет, спасибо. Я бросил.  
Помахав странной компании, он двинулся дальше. Остановился было на перекрёстке, но в итоге решил идти прямо – хотелось побыть подальше от людей, за городом.

Постояв перед указателями, Хиджиката решил всё-таки сходить на озеро.  
В юкате было не жарко, ему понравилось бы в ней ходить, если бы не отсутствие карманов. Сандалии оказались удобными, но от пыли совершенно не защищали – она набивалась между пальцами и пачкала ступни. Интересно, можно ли здесь купить нормальную обувь?  
Безобидные будничные мысли постепенно сменялись более мрачными. Всё, что Хиджиката успел выяснить, прямо-таки кричало: Мицуба никогда не приезжала в Сайлент Вилл. Либо все здесь нагло врали. Вдруг они убили Мицубу вскоре после того, как она отправила письмо, и теперь покрывали друг друга? Но тогда они попытались бы избавиться и от Хиджикаты, уж точно не стали бы спасать его. Всё это было слишком странно.  
Квадратный указатель был на месте. Хиджиката остановился перед ним и нехотя посмотрел в сторону узкой тёмной тропы – при одной мысли о том, чтобы свернуть на неё, пробирало холодом. А вчера он не колебался, знал, что там опасно, и всё равно полез. Потому и полез. Хиджиката спрятал заледеневшие пальцы в рукава и поспешил дальше по дороге, никуда не сворачивая.  
Этим он занимался весь последний год: переходил улицу на красный, возвращался из бара через неблагополучный район. Будь у него психоаналитик, тот бы сказал, что это стремление к смерти, но Хиджиката не собирался платить деньги, чтобы услышать то, что и сам знал. Ему не хватало силы воли, чтобы покончить с собой, и он отчаянно нарывался в надежде, что судьба всё сделает за него. Но вчера, когда смерть посмотрела ему в лицо, отвратительная в своей реальности, разве он обрадовался? Он начал бороться, он не хотел умирать, он был так счастлив, что спасся. Теперь при мысли о том, чтобы снова подвергнуть жизнь опасности, прошибало холодным потом. Чудесное исцеление, все психоаналитики мира могли удавиться от зависти.  
Он шёл уже довольно долго, когда впереди замаячила скала. Дорога огибала её бесконечной дугой, с одной стороны высилась каменная стена, с другой – непролазная чаща. Некстати вспомнился жуткий вой, который он слышал вчера. Хиджиката поёжился и в сотый раз сказал себе, что это был просто ветер.  
Вдоль скалы пришлось идти полчаса, но наконец она осталась позади, и за деревьями заблестела вода. Хиджиката почувствовал разочарование: озеро оказалось небольшим, до обидного неживописным и сплошь заросшим камышами. Спуск имелся лишь в одном месте, и там уже кто-то рыбачил.  
– Добрый день! – крикнул Хиджиката издалека.  
– Добрый, – отозвался рыбак, не поворачивая головы. – Только потише.  
Подойдя ближе, Хиджиката понял, что нарвался на ещё одного чудика. На нём был замызганный синий комбинезон с подвёрнутыми штанинами, обнажавшими босые и очень грязные ступни. Зато голову рыбак защитил капитально, нацепив сначала мохнатую шапку, похожую на птичье гнездо, а сверху ещё привязав блюдце.  
– Как клюёт? – спросил Хиджиката шёпотом.  
– Неплохо, – тоже шёпотом ответил рыбак.  
– У тебя лески нет.  
– Это не главное. Главное – настрой.  
Хиджиката не успел отследить движение: рыбак резко наклонился и выхватил из воды бьющуюся крупную рыбину – так просто, словно она плавала в аквариуме. Хиджиката сомневался, что смог бы поймать рыбу рукой, даже в аквариуме. Рыбак небрежно бросил свою добычу через плечо – на растленную мешковину, где уже билось несколько рыб поменьше.  
– А ты крут.  
– Ещё бы, я же каппа.  
– Каппа?  
– Не веришь? Вот посмотри. – он наклонил голову и стало видно, что в блюдце у него налито немного воды.  
– Вау, – оценил Хиджиката. – А шапка зачем?  
– Это мои волосы!  
Длинные каштановые лохмы низко свисали, полностью скрывая глаза – Хиджиката не так представлял себе капп.  
– Разве ты не должен быть зелёным?  
– Это только в засуху. – Он протянул руку: – Зензо.  
– Тоширо, – Хиджиката нехотя пожал пахнущие рыбой пальцы.  
– Я тебя знаю, ты…  
– Новенький.  
– Точно, – Зензо отвлёкся, чтобы выловить ещё одну рыбу. – В последнее время все только про тебя и говорят.  
– И что говорят?  
– Что жирдяй с болота обломал об тебя последние зубы. – Зензо понизил голос: – Мерзкий тип, между нами, никто его не любит, так что симпатии на твоей стороне. Одни говорят, что ты герой, другие – что просто повезло.  
– А ты что думаешь?  
– Я-то? – Зензо сплюнул в воду. – Я думаю, что тебе здесь не место.  
Такая честность подкупала.  
– Хотел бы я уехать, но не могу.  
– Точно, говорят, ты кого-то ищешь.  
– Жену. Но никто её не видел.  
– Дай гляну.  
Хиджиката сомневался, что это поможет, но достал фотографию Мицубы из портмоне и показал Зензо – на расстоянии, чтобы она не провоняла рыбой. Тот внимательно изучил фото и отвернулся с расстроенным видом.  
– Красивая. А я предпочитаю кого пострашнее.  
– Разве это проблема?  
– Ещё какая! В городе все девицы как на подбор – молодые красотки.  
– Ну так найди какую-нибудь старуху.  
– А старые мне не нравятся.  
– Действительно, проблема.  
Они помолчали, за это время Зензо успел выловить ещё пару рыб.  
– А ты уверен, что ищешь в правильном месте? – спросил он неожиданно. – С чего ты взял, что она была в наших краях?  
На это у Хиджикаты был ответ.  
– Она написала мне письмо. – Не нужно было доставать конверт, он помнил текст наизусть: – «Дорогой Тоширо, я так по тебе скучаю. Приезжай сюда, в Сайлент Вилл. Здесь спокойно и тихо, мы могли бы бродить рука об руку и любоваться клёнами как когда-то в Буши. Твоя Мицуба». Она даже сердечко пририсовала рядом с подписью, как делала всегда. И почерк её я узнал, а Буши – это место, откуда мы оба родом. Всё сходится.  
Зензо промычал что-то невнятное.  
– Она была здесь, без сомнения, – Хиджиката взял горсть мелких камушков и швырнул в озеро. – Но никто её не видел. Могла она остановиться в окрестностях?  
– Разве что в Замке… Ты что делаешь?  
Хиджиката швырнул камень параллельно озеру, и тот успел трижды удариться о воду прежде, чем утонул.  
– Разве я мешаю рыбалке? Ты же всё равно не на приманку ловишь.  
Хиджиката выбрал хороший плоский камешек, встал, примерился и швырнул. Этот бросок вышел лучше предыдущего: камень четыре раза отскочил от воды.  
– Не делай этого! – Зензо тоже вскочил. – Разбудишь!  
– Кого?  
Зензо бросился к своим рыбам и начал завязывать мешковину.  
– Я ухожу. И ты тоже иди.  
Он закинул узелок, из которого торчали хвосты рыб, на плечо и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь. Хиджиката взглянул на небо, но на нём не было ни облачка, тогда он набрал ещё камней и продолжил швырять в реку – так лучше думалось. Замок, как он понял, был единственным жильём в округе помимо города. Стоило отправиться туда завтра. Если с этим ничего не выгорит, то…  
Он остановился. Последний камень давно утонул, но по воде всё ещё шли круги, и они не утихали, а становились шире, расходились волнами, как от чего-то большого… очень большого. Хиджиката попятился, но поскользнулся на траве и упал, больно приложившись копчиком. Ноги съехали в воду, перед берегом оказалось неожиданно глубоко, и что-то там, в глубине, схватило его.  
Это болотник. Пришёл за ним. Пришёл, чтобы закончить начатое.  
Хиджиката заорал. Паника придала сил, и он так задёргал ногами, что вода вспенилась. Хватка ослабла, Хиджиката вырвался и пополз назад, опираясь на локти. Он не мог тратить время, чтобы встать и развернуться, он должен был двигаться, пока его не затянуло на дно. Трава скользила под локтями, выбраться не получалось. Хиджиката откинулся на спину, готовый увидеть уродливую морду болотника, но из воды за ним поднялось длинное сиреневое щупальце.  
Хиджиката моргнул. Щупальце было точно как осьминожье, только очень уж крупное, снизу его усеивали мелкие присоски, а сверху покрывала мягкая кожа, блестевшая на солнце. У болотника таких не было.  
Пока Хиджиката пялился, пытаясь понять, что это за хрень, из воды выползли ещё несколько щупалец и попытались схватить его за ноги. Отмерев, он замолотил по ним кулаком. Щупальца испуганно отпрянули. Хиджиката перевернулся и пополз по песку к твёрдой земле. Сразу несколько щупальцев схватили его за ноги, пояс, руки, одно захлестнуло нижнюю челюсть и влезло в рот. «Это ты зря», подумал Хиджиката и мстительно сомкнул зубы.  
Щупальце лопнуло как пережаренная свиная колбаска, на язык плеснуло тёплым, густым и невкусным. Чернила? Хиджиката поспешил сплюнуть, но губы вдруг онемели. Всё онемело – мысли сделались тяжелее гирь, повисли мёртвым грузом, Хиджиката сонно моргнул, плохо понимая, куда он так спешил, и что хотел сделать.  
Мышцы резко ослабли, руки подломились, и он бы упал лицом вниз, но щупальца подхватили его под грудь и живот. Несколько широких и сильных удержали обмякшее тело, а отростки помельче и половчее начали раздевать. Это оказалось так просто: раз-два и пояс улетел на берег, три-четыре и юката сползла по плечам. Щупальца бережно перевернули его и уложили спиной на траву. Хиджиката осоловело посмотрел в небо: глаза закрывались, он почти ничего не соображал, кроме того, что ему хорошо и уютно. Тёплая вода плескалась под ягодицами, гладила мошонку, несколько щупальцев обвили его руки в локтях и запястьях и завели за голову. Зачем? – он не собирался сопротивляться. Отростки беспрестанно двигались по телу, щупали, трогали, надавливали – гладкие, мягкие, сверху скользкие, снизу бархатистые. Так приятно. Одно, проворное, погладило по шее, поднялось выше по щеке и толкнулось в рот. Хиджиката послушно разомкнул губы. Ему делали приятно, и он должен был ответить тем же.  
В нёбо упёрлось твёрдое, поёрзало, надавило на щёку, его было слишком много. Хиджиката попытался сглотнуть, но куда там – скользко-бархатная плоть размеренно пульсировала во рту, не позволяя даже шевельнуть языком. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать через нос, это было тяжело и уже совсем не приятно, Хиджиката заворочался, слабо подёргал руками, и тут щупальце напряглось, затвердело и выстрелило ему в глотку тёплыми чернилами. Они моментально наполнили рот, невозможно было отвернуться, стиснуть зубы или сплюнуть, оставалось только глотать. Густая масса прокатилась по горлу, Хиджиката сделал несколько судорожных глотков. Щупальце отпустило его, но он не заметил. Стало вдруг очень жарко, как будто обдало горячим паром, волосы взмокли у корней, и он остро почувствовал всё, каждый сантиметр тела: тёплую ласку воды на бёдрах, влажное скольжение по коже, щекотку травы под спиной. Хиджиката тяжело сглотнул и приоткрыл глаза.  
Два отростка колыхались над его грудью, тёмно-лиловая плоть книзу светлела, становясь сиреневой, и её всю усеяли присоски, мелкие и частые, как бахрома. Пока Хиджиката смотрел, медленно моргая, отростки опустились ниже, и бахрома накрыла соски, ласково, как губами.  
Хиджиката ахнул. Глаза широко раскрылись, но он не увидел неба за мельтешащими чёрными пятнами. Присоски нежно посасывали, сжимали, легонько дёргали – игрались. Хиджиката хотел им сказать, чтобы двигались быстрее или сильнее, но получилось только бессвязное мычание. Отростки вошли во вкус, они захватывали ареолы, с силой втягивали и отпускали, двигались как поршни, словно хотели выдоить из него молоко. Хиджиката вскрикивал, ёрзал, выгибался – если бы он мог, то добрался бы до них и… что-нибудь сделал, но он не мог сделать ничего. Руки крепко держали, вокруг живота обвилось щупальце, толстое как удав, даже ноги перехватили в нескольких местах, и он бессильно бился в путах, пока его соски безжалостно дёргали и выкручивали. Это было больно и в то же время настолько хорошо, что Хиджиката даже не стонал – всхлипывал, кусая губы. Он бы начал умолять, если бы вспомнил, как складывать звуки в слова.  
Наконец его оставили в покое. Хиджиката сморгнул слёзы и увидел, что соски набухли, увеличились в размерах, красные, воспалённые с болезненно натянутой кожицей, как у кормящей женщины. Даже прикосновение воздуха было слишком грубым для них. «Сделайте уже хоть что-то, – исступлённо подумал Хиджиката, – я хочу кончить». Он видел свой живот, перехваченный толстым тёмным щупальцем, широко разведённые, согнутые в коленях ноги, возбуждённый, налитый кровью член. И он видел, как два отростка ползут по его паху, волнообразно извиваясь, подобно змеям. За ними оставался влажный след, чувствительную кожу стягивало и кололо – невыносимо. Хиджиката выгнул шею, чтобы разглядеть их, как раз в тот момент, когда щупальца добрались до члена, обняли с двух сторон, оплели бахромой присосок и задвигались.  
Хиджиката подавился криком, откинул голову, ударившись затылком о землю и не заметив этого, а присоски перетекали вверх по стволу, ощупывали головку и неспешно сползали вниз. Как сотня мелких ножек, марширующих по возбуждённой плоти. Терпеть это не было никаких сил, Хиджиката до боли стиснул челюсти, вскинул бёдра и кончил, забрызгав и себя и щупальца спермой. 

Легче не стало. Сердце так и ухало в ушах, перед глазами всё плясало и двоилось, дыхание раздирало грудь. Хиджиката с трудом сглатывал, всё его тело покрылось липкой плёнкой пота, мышцы ныли от усталости, но член лишь немного опал, по-прежнему болезненно чувствительный. Ему требовалось больше.  
И ему готовы были это дать.  
Два крупных щупальца облапили его ягодицы и развели в стороны. Первой между ними залилась вода, и Хиджиката слабо застонал почувствовав щекотку. Не меньше пяти тонких, как червяки, отростков устремились к анальному отверстию, он ощущал их движение – как они оттягивают кожу, как кружат вокруг сжатой дырки. Вот одно проникло внутрь, оно было толщиной с мизинец, и Хиджиката застонал от разочарования, но к первому присоединились другие. Отростки впрыскивали в него чернила, скользили по ним всё быстрее и резче, переплелись и двигались вместе, раздвигая мышцы. Хиджиката откинул голову назад и смотрел в небо, жмурясь всякий раз, когда отростки задевали что-то внутри. Лицо горело от прилившей крови, дыхания не хватало, а этих слабых движений было слишком мало.  
Отростки вышли из него с громким хлюпаньем. Хиджиката не успел ничего понять, как его вдруг резко приподняли и перевернули, на этот раз совсем не нежно. Он упёрся было локтями, но запястья неумолимо тянули вперёд. Щупальце под животом напряглось, вздёрнуло его, и Хиджиката оказался щекой и коленями на песке. Его согнули почти пополам, но страха не было, и боль почти не ощущалась, зато он остро чувствовал, как чернила стекают по ногам, и как пульсирует растянутое отверстие. Сердце замерло в предвкушении.  
Что-то протиснулось между ягодиц, что-то твёрдое и округлое. Хиджиката задержал дыхание. Щупальце потёрлось о кожу, надавило на анус и толкнулась внутрь. Хиджиката выгнулся, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике. Скользкие от смазки мышцы послушно разошлись, щупальце тоже было скользким, со всех сторон гладким, без присосок, и даже Хиджиката в своём состоянии понял, что оно гораздо больше похоже на член, чем на щупальце. В него плавными медленными толчками входил детородный орган подводного монстра.  
Хиджикате сейчас было всё равно, кто его трахает: монстр, зелёные человечки, да хоть сам Трамп – он изнывал от возбуждения, он уже не мог терпеть. Член снова налился силой и раскачивался, влажно шлёпая по животу – Хиджикату каждый раз как током било. Он чувствовал, что осталось немного, ещё всего ничего, и он сможет кончить. Но тут тонкий отросток пробрался под мошонкой и обвился вокруг ствола, умело передавив у основания. Из горла Хиджикаты вырвалось сдавленное рыдание. Он извивался, тёрся торчащими сосками о песок, но отросток держал крепко, не давая кончить раньше времени. Член монстра уверенно двигался внутри. Слишком большой, чтобы продвинуться глубже и доставить удовольствие, он вызывал сильнейшее распирающее чувство, это дёргало за нервы, возбуждало, но не приносило облегчения.  
Хиджиката уже ничего не соображал. «Ну давай же, – думал он бессвязно, – давай уже!» Его трясло от возбуждения, он беспрерывно стонал, извивался, сглатывал. Если бы не крепкая хватка щупалец, то начал бы насаживаться на член, наплевав на боль. Это уже превращалось в пытку, когда монстр остановился. Член запульсировал – Хиджиката ощущал его изнутри – и быстро заскользил наружу. Он вышел с нелепым причмокивающим звуком, сразу же прижался к ягодицам, потёрся всего раз, и Хиджикате на спину выплеснулось густое семя. Его собственное семя оставалось при нём, яйца готовы были взорваться. От мысли, что монстр получил своё и собирается оставить его без разрядки, Хиджиката чуть не взвыл.  
Но его не оставили.  
Щупальца перебрались по рукам выше и перехватили подмышки. Хиджиката был не в себе и пропустил момент, когда его подняли в воздух, удерживая за руки и колени. Что-то громко закапало – до него медленно дошло, что это сперма монстра стекает по заднице в воду. С трудом наклонившись, он увидел, что болтается над озером. Вода под ним колыхалась.  
Из глубины поднимался гигантский осьминог. Струйки стекали по узорчатой сиреневой коже, озеро расступалось перед округлым телом. Выпуклые глаза с прямоугольными зрачками смотрели на Хиджикату, а он сам был слишком обдолбанным, чтобы осознать происходящее. По центру осьминожьей башки покачивался отросток. Гораздо короче щупалец, слишком большой в сравнении с человеческим телом, он был толщиной и длиной как мужская рука, и заканчивался круглым наростом величиной с кулак. Уж насколько плохо соображал сейчас Хиджиката, но даже до него дошло, чем это грозит. Он попытался зажаться, но щупальца не позволили, а осьминог медленно и величаво приближался. Отросток покачивался и недвусмысленно дёргался. От такого зрелища упал бы у кого угодно, но у Хиджикаты стоял как каменный, даже когда отросток завис перед ним, и стало видно, насколько он большой. Круглый нарост дрогнул и вдруг распался как цветок на четыре твёрдых лепестка. Хиджиката увидел розовую слизистую, блестящую от смазки, и лепестки накрыли его член.  
Он закричал бы, если бы хватило сил. Щупальце, пережимавшее ствол у основания, незаметно исчезло, и Хиджиката задыхался от разом нахлынувших ощущений. Внутри у осьминога было жарко и мокро, как у женщины, и он сдавливал член мышцами волнообразно, от основания к головке, как ни одна женщина бы не смогла. «Охренеть», подумал Хиджиката. Других слов было не подобрать.  
Нежное и гладкое обнимало со всех сторон, обтекало вокруг, двигалось, двигалось, Хиджиката ничего не видел и не слышал, не чувствовал ничего, кроме восхитительного движения. Он даже не почувствовал как кончил.

– Эй! Эй, ты как?  
Хиджиката нехотя разлепил глаза, но небо оказалось слишком ярким, и он поспешил зажмуриться.  
– Тоширо? Ты живой? Я твою одежду принёс.  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, а вместе с ним – и воспоминания. Хиджиката застонал, упёрся ладонями в песок и сел.  
Он лежал наполовину в воде, озеро снова стало тихим и безобидным с виду: обычная лужа, заросшая камышами.  
– Что это было?  
– Принц, – Зензо сказал так, словно это всё объясняло.  
– Какой нахрен принц?  
– Так его называют.  
Хиджиката вцепился в волосы: воспоминания возвращались слишком резво, ему требовалось время, чтобы их переварить.  
– Это… точно не принцесса?  
– А кто его знает, – философски ответил Зензо. – По крайней мере, выбирает он мужиков.  
Воспоминания кое-как утрамбовались в голове, и следом за ними пришли эмоции.  
– Ты, – процедил Хиджиката с тихой ненавистью. – Ты мог бы и предупредить.  
– Но я говорил. Сказал не бросать камни и не будить его, но ты не послушал.  
Способы местных жителей предупреждать об опасности у Хиджикаты уже в печёнках сидели.  
– Ты мог сказать, что в озере живёт грёбаный монстр! Который. Ебёт. Всё. Что. Движется. Это так трудно?!  
Зензо почесал волосы под блюдцем.  
– Да что такого страшного? – судя по голосу, он искренне не понимал. – Принц же не убивает, а просто трахает.  
– «Просто»?!  
Зензо пожал плечами. Хиджиката плюнул на него и пополз в воду – надо было помыться.  
Когда он вернулся в город, уже вечерело и в баре начали готовиться к наплыву посетителей: Шоё любезно болтал с каким-то здоровяком со шрамом через лицо, Шинске протирал столы и сдвигал лавки.  
– Официант!  
Шинске сделал вид, что не услышал, тогда Хиджиката взял его за локоть и развернул к себе.  
– Прими заказ. Сакэ, большую бутылку, два стакана, тоже больших, и закуску на двоих. Вон за тот столик.  
Шинске скривил губы и собрался ответить какую-то гадость, но Хиджиката уже оставил его и направился к столу, за которым валялся Тацума. Ему необходимо было выпить. 

___  
Сагари – живая голова мёртвой лошади, которая с диким воплем падает на людей с деревьев, чтобы напугать.  
Каппа – японский водяной.


	4. В которой Хиджиката идёт за покупками

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг главы: Кинтоки/Хиджиката  
> Предупреждения главы: фак-машина

Хиджиката почуял неладное сразу, как только проснулся. С нехорошим чувством он заглянул под одеяло – так и есть, живот и пах были заляпаны подсохшей спермой.  
– Да какого чёрта?!  
Он был здоровым мужчиной и нередко просыпался с утренней эрекцией, но такого, чтобы кончить во сне, с ним не случалось с подросткового возраста. А стоило приехать сюда, как началось чуть ли не каждую ночь. Они тут возбуждающее в воду подмешивают, что ли?  
Хиджиката вспомнил вчерашнее приключение и поёжился: могли и помешивать.  
В дверь тихонько поскреблись.  
– Сейчас.  
Когда он, обмотавшись одеялом, добрался до двери, в коридоре никого не было, только у порога стоял таз с тёплой водой. Скорее всего, Шоё решил, что ему нужно будет освежиться после вчерашнего. Как ни странно, Хиджиката чувствовал себя прекрасно: голова не болела, не тошнило – только сухость во рту напоминала о том, сколько он вчера вылакал. Но горячая вода всё равно была нужна, пусть и по другому поводу.  
Когда он привёл себя в порядок и собрался покурить, обнаружилась новая неприятность: сигаретный фильтр закончился, а запасных он с собой не привез, и вряд ли их можно было купить в местных магазинах.  
Хиджиката повертел фильтр в руках и решил, что проверить стоит. Да и познакомиться с жителями Сайлент Вилла поближе ему тоже не помешало бы.

– Всё-таки пришёл, – прокомментировала старуха.  
Хиджиката хотел подойти к ней, но услышал дикий вопль и отшатнулся.  
Пандемониум грохнулась перед ним с такой силой, что в земле осталась вмятина.  
– Ты там как, жива?  
Она перекатилась на спину и сдула волосы со лба:  
– Ну что, в этот раз испугались?  
– До печёнок пробрало.  
– А ты быстро учишься, – одобрила старуха.  
Хиджиката взял креветку и хотел отдать хозяйке, но та замахала руками:  
– Куда мне её? Видишь, местечко уже занято.  
Кошка, дрыхнувшая у старухи на коленях, приоткрыла глаз, окинула Хиджикату изучающим взглядом и, не найдя для себя ничего интересного, спрыгнула на землю.  
Хвост у неё раздваивался.  
Хиджиката моргнул и посмотрел на небо с сомнением: не настолько было жарко, чтобы голову напекло до галлюцинаций.  
– Ну и зачем пожаловал? – поинтересовалась старуха. – Говорил же, что бросил. Или моя красота поразила в самое сердечко?  
Она причмокнула, изображая поцелуй. «Странная дамочка», подумал Хиджиката. Для своего возраста она выглядела слишком вульгарно: яркая губная помада, тёмно-красная юката – да и вела себя соответствующе, но глаза под тяжёлыми веками смотрели серьёзно и с интересом.  
– Я бы не устоял, – Хиджиката поднял руку с кольцом на пальце, – но моё сердце уже занято.  
Старуха откинула голову, продемонстрировав морщинистое горло, и расхохоталась.  
– Какой вежливый! Когда я жила в горах, мужчины были гораздо грубее.  
– А что там, в горах?  
Она фыркнула, выдохнув облачко дыма:  
– Свобода… И отсутствие горячей воды. Ты у нас кто будешь?  
– Хиджиката Тоширо.  
– А я Отосэ.  
Хиджиката вежливо поклонился – он всё не мог привыкнуть к местной манере обращаться ко всем по имени.  
– Мне нужно кое-что купить. – Он достал фильтр: – У вас есть похожие?  
Отосэ взяла фильтр кончиками длинных желтоватых ногтей, повертела, поднесла к глазам, даже понюхала.  
– Что за гадость! Пародия на табак!  
В этом Хиджиката был с ней полностью согласен.  
– Значит, поломалась твоя ароматическая палочка? – Отосэ прищурилась. – Почему не купишь настоящие сигареты? По тебе же видно, что курильщик.  
– Я недавно попал в аварию: заработал сильный ушиб грудной клетки, травмировал лёгкое. Врач настрого запретил курить.  
– Пф! Что они там понимают, эти врачи, все они шарлатаны!  
Отосэ встала, сгребла Пандемоинум под мышку и величественно повела сигаретой:  
– Иди за мной.

Табачная лавка встретила Хиджикату нежным перезвоном колокольчиков, сумраком и удушающе прекрасным ароматом табака. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи, сверху донизу забитые товаром – Хиджиката даже в Токио не видел такого разнообразия.  
– Выбирай, – великодушно разрешила Отосэ.  
В крайнем стеллаже хранились кисэру: женские и мужские, короткие и длинные, изящно выгнутые и прямые. Все они лежали в специальных подставках, были искусно украшены и покрыты изящной резьбой – Хиджиката плохо разбирался в таких вещах, но подозревал, что эта коллекция стоит целое состояние. Стеллажи с табаком он миновал, не задерживаясь, и дошёл до стеллажей с сигаретами. Здесь были все марки, о каких Хиджиката когда-либо слышал: японские и западные, с разными вкусами, лайт, женские. От разноцветных обёрток рябило в глазах, но взгляд всё равно сразу нашёл знакомую красно-белую пачку «Мальборо».  
Первая сигарета, которую он выкурил – за зданием школы и на спор – была «Мальборо». Сначала Хиджиката курил их тайком от Тамегоро; потом засыпал с ними во рту над учебником по праву; потом прикуривал одну от другой, готовясь к слушаниям. «Мальборо», его верные спутники – стоило только их увидеть, как рот наполнился знакомым вкусом.  
– Вижу, ты выбрал, – прокомментировала Отосэ со своего места за прилавком.  
Хиджиката понял, что схватил пачку и крепко сжимает в кулаке.  
– Нет, мне нельзя…  
Да, он так сказал, но вернуть пачку на место оказалось выше его сил.  
– Расслабься, – посоветовала Отосэ, – здесь можно всё.  
Наконец Хиджиката пошёл на компромисс и взял всего одну пачку, а не блок.  
– Это хорошо, – одобрила Отосэ, – будешь чаще приходить.  
– А фильтров у вас нет?  
– Пха! Откуда бы в моей честной лавке такие штуки.  
– Зачем тогда предложили зайти?  
Отосэ улыбнулась краем губ.  
– Потому что ты курильщик. Я знала, что ты найдёшь себе что-нибудь по душе.  
– Агрессивный маркетинг, понятно.  
Хиджиката купил зажигалку и убрал вместе с сигаретами в портмоне. Покурить хотелось прямо сейчас, но он решил проявить силу воли.  
– Кроме того, – Отосэ наклонилась вперёд, опираясь на локти, – я хотела на тебя взглянуть. Ты наша новая легенда, знаешь?  
– Кто бы мог подумать.  
Она проигнорировала сарказм.  
– Говорят, ты проучил Саду Второго.  
– Не я, – вспоминать тот случай всё ещё было жутко, а слушать восхваления в свой адрес ещё и стыдно. – Я кое-как продержался до того, как помощь подоспела, вот и всё.  
– И это уже много, – серьёзно сказала Отосэ.  
Пальцы подрагивали, и Хиджиката сложил руки на груди, чтобы скрыть это.  
– Я так и не понял: если это Сада Второй, то где Первый?  
– Это только Уцуро знает.  
«Что за уцуро?», хотел спросить Хиджиката, но Отосэ опередила:  
– Слышала, у тебя жена пропала. Можно взглянуть на неё?  
Хиджиката подозревал, что местные не столько стараются ему помочь, сколько ищут новую пищу для сплетен, и фотографию достал неохотно. Для этих людей его жена и его проблемы были всего лишь очередной серией дорамы, тем более интересной, что разворачивалась у них на глазах.  
Он ожидал, что Отосэ назовет Мицубу красивой и начнет сожалеть, как все остальные, но она сказала совсем другое:  
– А из вас хорошая пара. Свадебные фотографии наверное были как из журнала.  
– Не знаю журнал, который купил бы фотосессию со свадьбы двух нищих студентов.  
– Я про другое, – она вдруг взяла Хиджикату за подбородок. Твёрдый ноготь придавил кожу. – Ты такой симпатичный, такой свежий, глаза синие и пахнет от тебя хорошо – вкусно.  
Хиджиката неловко засмеялся и отодвинулся.  
– Это флирт?  
Она кокетливым жестом поправила причёску.  
– Видел бы ты меня в молодости.  
«Два века назад»?  
– Уверен, что вы были популярны.  
Отосэ хмыкнула.  
– Ты даже не представляешь. В ту пору я бы тебя на завтрак съела.  
Что-то в её голосе изменилось, тон стал сухим, неприятным, как если бы речь уже шла не о флирте:  
– Сейчас-то я тебе ничего не сделаю, но найдутся другие, для которых ты лакомый кусочек. Присматривай за своей спиной, Хиджиката Тоширо.  
– Вы… кого-то конкретного имеете в виду?  
Она лишь загадочно улыбнулась.  
– Тогда, может, посоветуете, где я могу купить что-нибудь… – Хиджиката подумал, как лучше сформулировать: – для самозащиты?  
– Попробуй сходить к Гэнгаю. Он хоть и выжил из ума, но постоянно что-нибудь изобретает.  
Хиджиката не успел расспросить подробнее: в лавку заглянул парнишка лет шестнадцати, просто одетый, в круглых очках.  
– Добрый день, Отосэ-сан.  
– А, Шинпачи. Что, решил начать курить?  
Очкарик смущённо засмеялся.  
– Просто зашёл узнать, как ваше здоровье… Добрый день, Пандемониум-сан.  
– Шинпачи-сан.  
Креветка прижала верхние лапки к груди и отвернулась. Оба, и Пандемониум и Шинпачи, густо покраснели. Хиджиката посмотрел на Отосэ: та выдыхала дым с суровым видом, но уголки её губ подрагивали в усмешке. Значит, не показалось.  
– Я купил продуктов, иду домой, – докладывал Шинпачи. – А вы чем сегодня занимались?  
– Пыталась кого-нибудь напугать, но у меня опять ничего не вышло.  
Шинпачи просиял.  
– Можете потренироваться на мне!  
– Ах, Шинпачи-сан, вы же всегда пугаетесь. Наверное, считаете меня очень страшной.  
– Я считаю, что вы прекрасны, Пандемониум-сан! То есть… я имею в виду, что вы прекрасно умеете пугать.  
Хиджикате показалось, что в воздухе между ними засиял свет и посыпались лепестки сакуры.  
– Это нормально? – спросил он, когда парочка вышла на улицу, чтобы «потренироваться». – Она же креветка.  
– Ну рот-то у неё есть.  
– Этого недостаточно!  
– Отосэ-сан! – Шинпачи ворвался в лавку, бледный и запыхавшийся. – Там… Катерина-сан, она сцепилась с воронами!  
Отосэ вскочила, опрокинув стул. Тот упал с грохотом, а она уже обогнула прилавок и поспешила к дверям с неожиданной для её возраста скоростью.  
– Вот дура! – причитала она на ходу. – Сколько раз ей говорить… ну что за дура!  
– Скорее! – послышался голос Пандемониум, и Шинпачи сломя голову вылетел на улицу.  
Хиджиката пошёл за ними.  
Чёрная кошка Отосэ схватила крупную ворону. Та отчаянно била свободным крылом, пытаясь взлететь, а кошка удерживала её, припав к земле. Над ними с громким карканьем вились ещё несколько ворон. Хиджиката вышел на порог как раз, когда одна из них спикировала вниз и попыталась ударить кошку клювом. Пыль и чёрные перья летели во все стороны, кошка отбивалась, упорно не выпуская добычу.  
– Пошли прочь! – закричала Отосэ.  
Она бросилась на ворон, замахнулась на них, рукава юкаты взметнулись красным вихрем, пыль разметало как порывом ветра.  
– Прочь!  
Вороны поднялись выше, где их не могли достать длинные рукава, но не улетели – так и кружили в воздухе. Их карканье звучало не испуганно, а угрожающе.  
– Брось ты её! – Отосэ схватила кошку, та разжала челюсти, и помятая ворона шарахнулась от них, волоча за собой крыло. – Сколько раз говорила, не ешь всякую дрянь!  
Кошка жалобно мяукнула.  
– Она ранена, – прошептала Пандемониум.  
Шинпачи выглядел так, словно вот-вот хлопнется в обморок, а Отосэ прижимала кошку к груди и укачивала, как больного ребёнка. Хиджиката не понял, чем они так перепуганы, но решил вмешаться.  
– Давайте я посмотрю.  
Он отодвинул руку Отосэ и увидел, что шерсть у кошки на бедре слиплась от крови – одна из ворон её всё-таки достала.  
– Несите её внутрь, надо перевязать.  
В лавке Хиджиката велел молодёжи принести тёплую воду, бинты и спирт, а Отосэ усадил за прилавок и сказал держать кошку.  
– Ей будет больно, проследите, чтобы не дёргалась.  
– Ты умеешь лечить животных?  
Хиджиката успокаивающе погладил Катерину по голове.  
– Мой... дядя был ветеринаром, и я много чему у него научился. От высшего образования тупеют, но кое-что я ещё помню.  
Шинпачи принёс воды в миске, моток чистой ткани и початую бутылку сакэ. У них даже медицинского спирта не было, но рана не выглядела опасной, и Хиджиката решил, что и так сойдёт. Он аккуратно смыл кровь и пыль с шерсти Катерины, потом обработал ранку спиртом. Кошка задёргалась было, но Отосэ начала её гладить, шептать что-то, и она успокоилась.  
– Какая умница, – похвалил Хиджиката.  
– Умница не влипла бы в такую историю. Сколько раз я говорила этой дуре, чтобы не связывалась, но в её тупой голове ничего не держится.  
Катерина зашипела.  
– Поговори мне тут!  
– Я думаю, они подслушивали, – тихо сказал Шинпачи.  
– Это моя вина, – добавила Пандемониум. – Мне нужно было остаться снаружи и отпугнуть их.  
– Ещё одна дура! Что бы ты сделала? Тебя даже мухи не боятся.  
Хиджиката с интересом рассматривал хвост Катерины. Тот действительно раздваивался у основания – обе части свободно двигались, были тёплыми и пушистыми.  
– Как вы это сделали? – спросил он Отосэ.  
– Да она сама. Как до тринадцати лет дожила, так второй хвост и отрастила. Весь жир из ламп у меня пожрала, скотина, – Отосэ несильно шлёпнула Катерину по заду.  
– Души в ней не чаете, верно?  
– Пф, терпеть её не могу. – Она укутала кошку в длинный рукав и посмотрела на Хиджикату. – Но за помощь я перед тобой в долгу.  
Хиджиката не считал, что сделал что-то выдающееся, но спорить не стал. Завести связи среди местных было полезно.

Они с Шинпачи вышли на улицу вместе. Хиджиката хотел идти дальше, в скобяную лавку, которой, по словам Отосэ, владел Гэнгай, но Шинпачи его остановил.  
– Простите, могу я спросить? – он смешался. – Понимаю, что неожиданно, но здесь не так много тех, кто внушает доверие, а вы человек опытный и даже женатый.  
Какое потрясающее достижение! Хиджиката подавил улыбку.  
– Хорошо, спрашивай.  
Шинпачи покраснел весь, вокруг очков, даже уши стали багровыми.  
– Это насчёт Пандемониум-сан… Как думаете, я… ей нравлюсь?  
«Парень, мы говорим о креветке, которая считает себя лошадью, о чём ты вообще?»  
Хиджиката посмотрел на склонённую голову Шинпачи и сжалился.  
– Уверен, что нравишься. Я видел, как она на тебя смотрит.  
– Правда?! Думаете, стоит пригласить её на свидание?  
– А ты до сих пор не?  
Шинпачи замотал головой.  
– Так чего ждёшь? Не трусь и приглашай.  
В Сайлент Вилле с Хиджикатой уже случилось множество странных вещей – участие в сердечных делах креветки не могло его смутить.

Лавка старьёвщика располагалась через несколько домов после табачной, ближе к перекрёстку. Хозяина видно не было, но дверь оставалась открытой, и Хиджиката вошёл внутрь.  
Здесь тоже никого не оказалось, небольшое помещение выглядело пустым, заброшенным и тёмным. «Да что же они так окна не любят?», подумал Хиджиката. Из всех домов, где он успел побывать, окна были только в баре.  
– Гэнгай-сан?  
Тишина.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали, из темноты начали выступать очертания вещей, и чем лучше Хиджиката видел, тем сильнее сомневался, что пришёл по адресу. Оправдывая название лавки, Гэнгай заполнил её отборнейшим старьём. Вдоль стен шаткими колоннами громоздились картонные коробки, покрытые вековым слоем пыли. Между ними втиснулась древняя мебель: скамеечки для ног, рассохшиеся столики, даже котацу, заставленный горшками с увядшими растениями. С потолка свисали шкурки животных и связки трав. Ни прилавка или конторки, ни намека, что у всей этой роскоши имелся хозяин.  
– Есть здесь кто-нибудь?!  
В ответ послышался какой-то отдалённый шум. Хиджиката поколебался – это могли быть и крысы – но пошёл на звук.  
Оказалось, что в завалах древностей имелся проход, узкий, длинный и тёмный, и в дальнем его конце мерцало мутное пятно света.  
– Эй!  
– Проходите, пожалуйста.  
Голос был женский.  
– Гэнгай-сан?  
– Проходите.  
Хиджиката с сомнением оглянулся на входную дверь. Приключения последних дней превратили его в параноика, но тут, в старой лавчонке рядом с оживлённой улицей, ничего страшного случиться попросту не могло.  
В коридоре было ещё темнее, чем в лавке, далёкого источника света не хватало, чтобы видеть хотя бы пол под ногами – пришлось использовать смартфон вместо фонарика. В его голубоватом сиянии Хиджиката смог лучше рассмотреть обстановку и тут же об этом пожалел.  
Изначально коридор был широким, но его захламили до такой степени, что пройти здесь мог только один человек и то, цепляясь локтями за всё подряд. Залежи хлама высились от пола до потолка, и по сравнению с ними вещи, выставленные в лавке, были отнюдь неплохи – их назначение хотя бы можно было угадать.  
Сотни пустых коробок из-под маджонга были рассованы между штабелями старых, истончившихся от времени журналов. Безглазые и лысые головы кукол заполняли пространство между ножками стульев, как мячи в бейсбольной корзине. С потолка свисали цепи, заканчивавшиеся устрашающего вида крюками, и лишённые лампочек люстры.  
– Соцзащиту бы сюда вызвать, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Этому Гэнгаю, наверное, было лет сто, и он полностью выжил из ума.  
Ущелье хлама вывело Хиджикату в пещеру мусора. Из четырёх потолочных плафонов работали три, их света хватало, чтобы всё рассмотреть: в немалёнькой комнате свободным остался пятачок по центру площадью не больше десяти метров, а всё остальное пространство было забито человеческими телами.  
Ноги Хиджикаты приросли к полу и юката пропиталась холодным потом, прежде чем он понял, что это были не трупы. Манекены всех видов: во весь рост, только бюсты, болванки в виде голов под шляпки. Скелеты из медицинских кабинетов в школах. Учебные торсы с пустым животом и съёмными пластмассовыми органами. Особняком стояла роскошная модель человека в масштабе один к одному с тщательной прорисовкой мускулов и сосудов. В больших ящиках грудами лежали запчасти: головы, руки и ноги – в таких количествах, что местами их просто сложили небольшими курганами. Выглядело это как подвал Ганнибала Лектора или детская комната клоуна Пеннивайза.  
Посередине пустого пространства, точно под плафонами, стоял огромный стол, размером с двуспальную кровать, на нём лежали столярные инструменты. Подойдя, Хиджиката провёл по нему пальцем и не нашёл ни намёка на пыль; инструменты тоже выглядели новыми. Гэнгай был не безумным хордером, а изобретателем – тоже безумным.  
– Уважаемый клиент, – произнёс приятный женский голос, – пожалуйста, подождите немного, Гэнгай-сама скоро придёт.  
Хиджиката заозирался, но никого не увидел – только манекены вокруг.  
– Кто это говорит?  
– Пожалуйста, подождите немного.  
Приятный, но монотонный, без намёка на эмоции, такой голос с равным успехом мог произносить: «осторожно, двери закрываются» и «оставьте сообщение после сигнала». Не самая крутая технология в мире, но, учитывая общий уровень техники в Сайлент Вилле, это впечатляло.  
– Тогда я подожду снаружи, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Гэнгай-сама скоро будет здесь. Пожалуйста, присядьте и ни о чём не волнуйтесь.  
Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел кресло. Такое же монументальное, как и стол, оно больше походило на трон: высокая прямая спинка, широкие плоские подлокотники, мощные ножки. Никакой тебе мягкой набивки, одно лишь суровое дерево.  
Хиджиката сел, откинулся на спинку – она оказалась выше его головы – и положил ладони на подлокотники, настолько гладкие, словно их покрыли лаком.  
– И долго ждать?  
– Мне это неизвестно, – незамедлительно отозвался голос. – Но мы приложим все усилия, чтобы скрасить вам ожидание.  
– «Мы»?  
Что-то щёлкнуло. С двух сторон от подлокотников выдвинулись полукруглые стальные браслеты, перекинулись через запястья Хиджикаты и закрылись с двойным щелчком.  
– Что?  
Послышался ещё один щелчок, и что-то прохладное прижалось к голым лодыжкам. Наклонившись, Хиджиката увидел, что такие же стальные браслеты обхватывают его ноги и ножки стула.  
– Что за…  
Сзади появилась длинная и широкая стальная лента, она перехватила грудь Хиджикаты и грубо притянула его к спинке.  
– Что за херня?!  
– Это Кинтоки, – теперь в механическом голосе отчётливо слышалась гордость. – А я – Тама. И мы постараемся развлечь уважаемого клиента по высшему разряду.

Сбоку послышалось жужжание, наводящее на мысли о стоматологах. Хиджиката испуганно скосил глаза, не рискуя поворачиваться, и увидел, как из-за кресла появляется изогнутая хреновина. Она зависла перед ним на уровне груди, и стало видно, что на конце у неё приделаны две велосипедных цепи на шестернях. Каждая цепь была густо утыкана тёмными человеческими языками.  
В первый момент Хиджиката подумал о расчленёнке, но потом сообразил, что это такое.  
– Да вы, блядь, рехнулись, – только и смог он выдавить.  
С дребезжанием и лязгом цепи придвинулись вплотную к его телу, и он запоздало увидел, что из-за стальной ленты отвороты юкаты разошлись, почти полностью обнажив грудь. Эту одежду как будто специально придумывали для спонтанного секса.  
Два языка прижались к его соскам, надавили и проехались по ним с оттягом. Хиджиката зажмурился, ожидая боли, но больно не было. Языки, выглядевшие твёрдыми, оказались из силикона, они были тёплыми и влажными, отличаясь от настоящих только цветом.  
– Материал высочайшего качества, – с гордостью произнёс голос, – и смазка на натуральной основе. Образец экспериментальный и не окрашен, но не волнуйтесь, все материалы не вызывают раздражение и аллергию, что подтверждается многочисленными испытаниями.  
– Это на ком вы их испытывали?!  
Безумие какое-то. После того как Хиджиката лицом к лицу повстречался с настоящими монстрами, он никак не ожидал, что нужно опасаться обычной фак-машины... хорошо, стимпанковской фак-машины.  
Цепи тарахтели, из-под кресла поднимались клубы пара, но этот горе-механизм идеально работал. Языки двигались один за другим: первый прокатывался по соску, затрагивал ареолу и поднимался дальше по цепи, а второй уже проходился по груди, пачкая её смазкой. Один за другим, и вертелись они непрерывно. Хиджиката зажмурился и постарался размеренно дышать, чтобы отрешиться от происходящего. Куда там! – от постоянной стимуляции соски быстро затвердели и налились кровью, языки ощутимо их придавливали, дразнили нежную кожу, и от заалевших ареол по телу растекался жар. Хиджиката сжал кулаки, напряг мышцы, но кандалы так плотно охватывали запястья и лодыжки, что он даже двинуться не мог.  
– Хватит… – он попытался отвлечься от ощущений и сосредоточиться на мыслительной деятельности – пока кровь ещё приливала к голове. – Как тебя, Тама, да? Останови это, пошутили и хватит.  
– Вы слишком напряжены, постарайтесь расслабиться.  
– Не хочу!  
– Все так говорят, но потом входят во вкус.  
– У вас тут лавка старьёвщика или секс-шоп?!  
Тама изобразила печальный вздох.  
– К сожалению, товары Гэнгая-сама не раскупаются, поэтому мы стараемся проводить различные акции, чтобы привлечь аудиторию.  
– Какую аудиторию ты хочешь привлечь? Всех извращенцев в округе?!  
Хиджиката опустил голову, тяжело дыша. Так он ещё лучше мог видеть свою грудь с торчащими красными, блестящими от смазки сосками..  
– Я вас по судам затаскаю, – попытался Хиджиката. – Это сексуальное домогательство, такое с рук не сходит.  
Тама даже не старалась скрыть презрение.  
– Вы мужчина из аппер-мидл-класса, – это у неё получилось с ужасным акцентом, – будете кого-то обвинять в домогательствах? Газеты поднимут вас на смех, а все женщины в мире будут на моей стороне. 

Вот же сука!  
– Кинтоки, – для робота Тама выдавала слишком много эмоций. Вот сейчас она говорила с явным предвкушением. – Завершай прелюдию и переходи ко второму этапу.  
Движение языков прекратилось, но не успел Хиджиката перевести дыхание, как послышался новый звук. Что-то защёлкало, запыхтело, и из-под стула между его ног появилась ещё одна изогнутая штука, на конце которой покачивался вытянутый цилиндр из чего-то мягкого, весь в глубоких складках. На конце у него Хиджиката увидел широкое отверстие.  
– У тебя электроды закоротило? Правда собралась меня трахнуть?!  
Тама промолчала, да ей и не нужно было ничего отвечать. Насадка зависла над пахом Хиджикаты и, посмотрев вниз, он увидел, что полы юкаты разошлись, обнажив ноги до бёдер. Хуже того – какой-то проворный крючок выдвинулся из кресла, подцепил край трусов и оттянул в сторону. Сегодня на Хиджикате были плавки, и крючку без труда удалось его чёрноё дело. Член обнажился, и насадка радостно к нему устремилась.  
– Стоять! – заорал Хиджиката. – Не делай этого, вам же хуже будет!  
Тама зевнула.  
– Ну что ещё? Неужели мы нарушили ваши права привилегированного самца?  
– Вы нарушаете мои права потребителя.  
Движение насадки остановилось в сантиметре от члена.  
– Что это значит? – холодно осведомилась Тама.  
Хиджиката перебрал в уме варианты.. Проституцией назвать происходящее не получалось, так как денег с него не брали, а секс-услуги не подпадали под действие законов – ему ли не знать, если он сам провёл блестящую защиту владелицы целой сети борделей.  
– Мало того, что вы навязали мне услуги, так ещё и используете не сертифицированный товар. Ты сама сказала, что образец экспериментальный, значит, со мной следует подписать договор, чего сделано не было. Я юрист, если ты не знала, и могу перечислить не меньше десяти законов, которые вы тут нарушили.  
– Мы всего лишь роботы и не можем нести ответственность.  
– Правильно, вы собственность Гэнгая, он и будет отвечать. Всё его имущество, включая лавку, пойдёт с молотка, чтобы покрыть штрафы.  
Тама молчала.  
– Давай договоримся, – вкрадчиво сказал Хиджиката. – Вы меня отпускаете, я покупаю что-нибудь у Гэнгая, и разойдёмся с миром.  
Молчание длилось несколько минут, за которые он весь извёлся. Наконец Тама заговорила:  
– Мне не нравится слово «разойдёмся», оно происходит от слова «развод», а развод во все времена был инструментом, с помощью которого патриархальное общество контролировало женщин.  
– Как ты к этому пришла?!  
– Знаете ли вы, что в мусульманских странах муж может выгнать женщину на улицу в любой момент? Это покроет её позором, и даже родители не примут её обратно.  
– Мне очень жаль, но я-то тут при чём?  
– А как безжалостно поступили с Марией, отобрав у неё детей через суд…  
– Это потому что Леон всех подкупил, он тот ещё мудак… Эй, ты смотришь «Третий шанс»?  
– Я приняла решение. Если вы пожалуетесь на Гэнгая-сана, тому будут грозить большие неприятности, поэтому мы сделаем так, чтобы вам не на что было жаловаться.  
– Неправильное решение!  
– Кинтоки, используй деликатный режим.  
– Да что тут деликатного?!  
Всё снова задвигалось, закашляло и затряслось. Насадка продолжила опускаться и, хуже того, цепи тоже завертелись. Хиджиката взвыл, когда языки снова пришли в движение – теперь они двигались по-другому, не сплошным конвейером, а на одном месте, жестоко теребя измученную плоть. От одного этого можно было рехнуться, а ведь была ещё насадка.  
Она опустилась на член медленно, даже аккуратно, и Хиджиката не сразу почувствовал её, только ощутил, что стало тепло. Краями она упёрлась в пах, что-то лязгнуло, и из её задней части с присвистом начал выходить пар. Насадка стала уменьшаться в размерах. Выкатив глаза, Хиджиката наблюдал, а она сжималась вокруг члена до тех пор, пока не обхватила его плотно, как рукой. Хотя ладонь не могла быть такой мягкой и скользкой.  
– Точная имитация внутренней части женской вагины, – сообщила Тама, – подогрев до температуры человеческого тела. И не волнуйтесь, что остынет – в Кинтоки встроен терморегулятор.  
Об этом Хиджиката сейчас волновался меньше всего.  
Горячее нутро насадки нежно обняло член и начало двигаться. Неторопливо, осторожно, не причиняя ни малейшего дискомфорта, оно поднималось, проходясь волнами до головки, и опускалось, полностью принимая в себя член. Больше походило на дрочку, чем на секс.  
– Херово у вас с имитацией, – прохрипел Хиджиката. – Женщины так не делают.  
– А ещё женщины не привязывают мужчин к пыточным стульям, чтобы трахнуть. Жизнь не идеальна.  
– Что за представление об идеале?! И ты сказала «пыточный», точно сказала!  
Насадка двигалась быстрее и чаще, постепенно разгоняясь, и Хиджиката уже не мог переругиваться. Он и соображать толком не мог, мысли бултыхались в жарком мареве, растворялись и таяли. Легко было представить, что на нём верхом сидит женщина и двигается, рывком поднимает бёдра, опираясь на его колени, потом медленно опускается, сжимая внутренними мышцами.  
Нет, он не хотел никого представлять, ни женщин, ни мужчин, ни инопланетян с тентаклями. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы купить какое-нибудь оружие или амулет для защиты от монстров, но крупно просчитался – защищаться следовало от извращенцев.  
Пальцы царапали подлокотники, ступни поджимались, каждая мышца напряглась до дрожи. Хиджиката хрипло дышал, моргал, ничего перед собой не видя, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме размеренных, сильных, уверенных движений насадки. Вверх и вниз, и ещё раз, ещё всего разок…  
Тёплый силикон сжал член со всех сторон сразу, по скользким стенкам прошла волна вибрации, и это было именно то, что нужно. Хиджиката выгнулся, насколько позволила лента через грудь, до боли вцепился в подлокотники и кончил.  
Сразу навалилась усталость, он обмяк и сполз бы с кресла, если бы не кандалы.  
– Поздравляю с удачной эякуляцией.  
Омерзительно бодрый голос вырвал его из послеоргазменной неги и вернул в неприветливую реальность. У Хиджикаты были проблемы не с эякуляцией, а с тем, что в последнее время она постоянно была недобровольной. Если бы он смог добраться до чёртовой Тамы, то оторвал бы её механическую башку и пообломал бы все микросхемы. Если, конечно, у неё было тело… Хиджиката обвёл комнату мутным взглядом – сейчас его окружали сплошные тела, среди манекенов нашлась даже резиновая кукла. Из-за круглой дырки на месте рта казалось, что она до глубины души шокирована происходящим  
– Кинтоки, ты хорошо потрудился, теперь можешь переходить к третьей стадии.  
Хиджиката встрепенулся, почувствовав, что сиденье под ним раздвигается – не настолько, чтобы провалиться, но довольно приличная часть отъехала в сторону; юката сползла следом, и он почувствовал прикосновение воздуха к ягодицам. Хиджиката растерялся – он-то был уверен, что теперь его отпустят.  
– Эй. Эй-эй, что вы ещё задумали?  
– Не волнуйтесь, уважаемый клиент, чтобы доставить вам удовольствие, мы пойдём до конца.  
– Не надо так напрягаться!  
Снизу раздалось громкое жужжание – под стулом работал мощный мотор, и Хиджиката слишком хорошо понимал, что это значит.  
– Сейчас же остановись!  
– Если вы хотите, чтобы Кинтоки остановился, то должны назвать стоп-слово, которое вам сообщили при регистрации на сайте.  
– Нет у вас никакого сайта!  
– Мне очень жаль, – по голосу Тамы было ясно, что ни хрена ей не жаль, – но правила есть правила. Даже если вы не знаете стоп-слово, вы всё равно должны его назвать.  
– Да ты издеваешься!  
– Пожалуйста, введите стоп-слово.  
Жужжание нарастало, Хиджиката уже чувствовал движение воздуха на голой коже.  
– Блядь!  
– Неверно. У вас осталось две попытки.  
– Не считается!  
– Введите стоп-слово.  
– Я тебя на запчасти разберу, садистка грёбаная!  
– Неверно. Осталась одна попытка. В случае трёх неверных попыток ваш аккаунт будет забанен.  
– Если меня забанят, значит я не смогу получить секс-услуги, верно?  
Тама ненадолго задумалась.  
– Обычно, да, но мы клиентоориентированы, поэтому обслужим вас в любом случае.  
– Вы садистоориентированы!  
Под стулом грохотало так, словно он собрался стартовать в космос, между ножек выползали плотные белые облака, и Хиджиката даже думать не хотел, каких размеров этот стимпанковский дилдак. От страха кожа покрылась пупырышками, все чувства обострились, он ощущал прикосновения пара, пока – только пара.  
– Тама! Кинтоки! Что вы тут устроили?!

В комнату вкатился низенький дедок в оранжевом комбинезоне и сварочной маске на лбу. Он остановился у стола и в ужасе уставился на Хиджикату. Хиджиката уставился в ответ.  
– Кинтама! – заорал дед во весь голос. – Кинтама!  
Механизм стула хрюкнул и остановился.  
– Так это было стоп-слово?!  
Кандалы на руках и ногах открылись одновременно, лента втянулась в спинку стула, и Хиджиката почти выпал из него. Он так спешил оказаться подальше от фак-машины, что сначала добрался до стола, и только потом подтянул плавки и оправил юкату.  
– Как ты, парень? Пульс в норме? Аллергии нет? Быстро кончил?  
– Отвали! – Хиджиката отшатнулся от чудика. – Ты Гэнгай, да? Значит, это адское устройство – твоих рук дело.  
– Но я никогда не показывал его клиентам.  
– Да я не про стул, а про ту садистку-извращенку!  
– Тама? – Гэнгай развернулся, уперев руки в бока: – Хватит притворяться.  
– Тц, всё веселье испортил.  
Резиновая кукла зашевелилась, сползла на пол и выпрямилась, пошатываясь на округлых ступнях.  
– Так это была ты?! Всё это время ты торчала здесь?  
– Конечно. Исследования интереснее, когда всё видишь вживую.  
– Что ты там исследовать собралась?!  
– Тама! Сколько раз я тебе говорил, что нельзя насиловать клиентов. Даже если им нравится, всё равно нельзя.  
– Так это ещё и не в первый раз?! Почему ты до сих пор не в тюрьме?  
– Мы не сделали ничего плохого. Кинтоки работал в деликатном режиме, даже насадка была без шипов.  
– И не заикайся о той насадке. Я же объяснял, что режим БДСМ ещё не достаточно обкатан.  
– И на ком ты его обкатываешь?!  
Гэнгай выпятил грудь:  
– Я всё проверяю сам, как любой уважающий себя изобретатель.  
– Ты не изобретатель, а просто старый изврат!  
– Кинтоки, – позвала Тама, – ко мне.  
К изумлению Хиджикаты, стул задёргался и с громыханием начал складываться, как какой-то порнушный Метатрон. За несколько минут он собрался в стандартных размеров ящик и покатился через комнату, переваливаясь с угла на угол.  
– А ну стоять! – опомнился Хиджиката. – Вы думаете, вам это с рук сойдёт?!  
– Тама, вернись и принеси извинения.  
Кукла, уже ковылявшая к выходу, остановилась.  
– Я должна извиниться перед мужчиной? Хорошо. Я прошу прощения за то, что его половые органы природой созданы для доминирования, в то время, как у меня есть только отверстия. Руками людей я превращена в объект, как и все женщины в мире, но я готова извиниться за то, что хотя бы на минуту, хотя бы раз сумела восстановить справедливость.  
– И я должен проникнуться твоей речью?!  
– Разумеется, нет. Мужчины не способны понять принципы феминизма.  
– Ты не феминистка, а садистка!  
– Я бы оспорила это утверждение, но мне пора: перепоказ "Баржи любви" вот-вот начнётся.  
Она поковыляла прочь, и Кинтоки с лязганьем покатился за ней.  
У них был телевизор, по которому показывали не только бейсбол. Если до сих пор Хиджиката просто злился, то теперь он их возненавидел.  
– Уж прости её, – Гэнгай почесал затылок. – Она любит подсматривать.  
– Если бы только это! Она опасна для общества!  
– Видишь ли, сначала я поместил разум Тамы в обычную болванку для шляпы. Но она постоянно болтала, давала мне советы, как вести дела и когда подстригать ногти, даже попыталась устроить мою личную жизнь. Тогда я начал подыскивать ей другое вместилище, чтобы она могла куда-то направить свою энергию. Но манекены жутко гремят, когда двигаются, поэтому я нашёл это резиновое тело, оно миниатюрное и не доставляет хлопот.  
– А Кинтоки?  
– Его я создал, чтобы у Тамы был друг.  
– Стул для секса с голосовым управлением? Других идей не нашлось?!  
Гэнгай развёл руками, и Хиджикате захотелось его ударить. В юности он так и делал – все проблемы решал кулаками. Потом годами вытравливал из себя вспыльчивость и драчливость, мешавшие карьере, старательно создавал образ успешного человека. Но всего несколько дней в этом дурдоме – и вот, посмотрите на него.  
– Пошёл ты, – сказал он устало и направился к выходу.  
– Подожди, подожди, – Гэнгай посеменил за ним. – Ты же приходил за чем-то? Что искал?  
Хиджиката приостановился у выхода.  
– Я искал что-нибудь для защиты от, хм… от разных существ, которые обитают у вас в округе.  
– А, понял. Тогда ты по адресу.  
Гэнгай метнулся к завалам из манекенов, порылся там и триумфально вытащил что-то:  
– Могу предложить отпугиватель призраков.  
– По виду обычный распрыскиватель.  
– Он так выглядит, но на самом деле распрыскивает соевый соус. Просто распыли его в воздухе, и все призраки будут держаться подальше.  
– И я их понимаю!  
Хиджиката хотел идти дальше, но Гэнгай резво его оббежал.  
– Или вот, маска, которая делает тебя невидимым для ёкаев, – он вытащил из кармана грязный платок, встряхнул и обрызгал его из распрыскивателя. – Пропитай её соей, прижми к лицу и для ёкаев станешь всё равно что пустым местом.  
– Это ты пустое место, как и все твои изобретения!  
Хиджиката в сердцах отодвинул старого маразматика с дороги, но тот не отставал.  
– Подожди, есть ещё кое-что.  
Хиджиката шёл, не останавливаясь.  
– Меч! – выдохнул Гэнгай.  
Хиджиката остановился.  
– Меч? Настоящий?  
Как сказал Гинтоки: «если бы они были стальными»…  
– Самый что ни на есть настоящий. При виде врага берёшь его двумя руками, нажимаешь на рукоять и – он выпускает струю соевого соуса!  
Хиджиката даже говорить ничего не стал – просто пошёл дальше и уже не останавливался, пока не оказался в лавке. Сейчас это захламлённое помещение воспринималось как образец нормальности – всё познаётся в сравнении.  
– Если уж говорить о мечах, где у вас здесь можно купить оружие?  
– В оружейной лавке на Церковной улице, где же ещё.  
– Церковная, это та, что ведёт к церкви?  
Гэнгай закивал.  
– А эта улица называется Главной?  
– Угадал.  
– У вас всего две улицы?  
– А зачем больше-то?  
Хиджиката свёл пальцы крестом.  
– Две улицы. А вокруг них что, пустота?  
– Ох парень, лучше тебе этого не знать. Понимаешь, американская военная база...  
– Да вы сговорились!

Если смартфон не глючил, то было уже около четырёх, когда Хиджиката вырвался из лавки старьёвщика, а ведь казалось, что пробыл там от силы полчаса. В компании с психами время летело незаметно. Сегодняшнее приключение было достаточно стрессовым, чтобы покурить, но когда Хиджиката с тщательно скрытым нетерпением достал сигареты, его ждал новый сюрприз: на бело-красной пачке было написано не «Мальборо», а «Майоборо».  
Хиджиката от души выругался, но идти и устраивать скандал старой карге не стал – он сам прохлопал неправильное название и не мог винить никого, кроме себя.  
Подделка или нет, но по крепости, вкусу и релаксирующим качествам сигареты ничуть не уступали настоящим, и после двух Хиджиката почувствовал достаточно сил, чтобы продолжить шопинг.  
Улица, ведущая к церкви, как всегда была малолюдной: он увидел стайку женщин возле псевдо-борделя, и мужчину с девушкой перед оружейной лавкой. Когда Хиджиката подошёл, эти двое как раз повернули и двинулись ему навстречу.  
– Закрыто, – сообщил мужчина. – Хозяйка ушла по делам.  
Несмотря на привлекательную внешность и вежливую улыбку, что-то в нём было отталкивающее. Его спутница: миниатюрная коротко-стриженная блондинка, и вовсе прошла мимо Хиджикаты, как мимо пустого места. Неприятная парочка.  
Хиджиката подошёл к лавке, подёргал дверь, но та и правда оказалась закрыта. Ну что за неудачный день! Мужчина обернулся через плечо, снисходительно улыбнулся, а потом что-то сказал девушке. Ну и хмырь. Хиджиката прищурился, глядя им вслед. У обоих, даже у девицы, были мечи, но не это привлекло его внимание, в конце концов, он сюда тоже не за теннисными ракетками пришёл – больше заинтересовало то, что они были в юкатах, мужчина ещё и хаори поверх надел. Хиджиката не в первый раз обращал внимание, что практически все в городе носят традиционную одежду. Выделялся только Шоё, предпочитавший светлые рубашки и джинсы, но Шоё во всём выделялся и поэтому был не в счёт.  
Вспомнилось, что недалеко от бара было ателье. Хиджиката решил, что раз уж шопинг сегодня не задался, то можно хотя бы прикупить себе нормальной одежды, а не ходить в чужих обносках. Но здесь его тоже ждал облом: дверь оказалась закрыта, а сам дом выглядел таким старым, что удивительно, как ещё не обвалился. Тем не менее, вывеску никто не снял, значит, ателье работало. Хиджиката топтался перед дверью, думая стучать или нет – одежда была нужна, но и нарваться на новых психов совсем не хотелось.  
– Тоширо? Что это вы делаете?  
Шоё стоял в дверях бара. Этот человек и правда возомнил себя его мамочкой?  
– Думал зайти в ателье, – пояснил Хиджиката нехотя.  
– Боюсь, сегодня не выйдет, хозяин уехал по делам ещё несколько дней назад. Давайте лучше я накормлю вас обедом, вы же с утра ничего не ели.  
Ну точно, мамочка. Есть хотелось, и Хиджиката не стал спорить.  
– Я приготовлю рамен с говядиной, – объявил Шоё, направляясь к стойке.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся:  
– Звучит вкусно.  
Ненужная опека раздражала, но Шоё был слишком очаровательным, чтобы сердиться на него всерьёз.  
– Ещё бы. В этом баре готовят лучший рамен в округе.  
Тацума, ради разнообразия лежавший не за столом, а за стойкой, издевательски рассмеялся. Шоё посмотрел на него холодно:  
– Возможно даже, лучший в префектуре.  
– Бери выше: лучший в Японии, ха-ха.  
Рамен оказался превосходным, а когда Хиджиката поднялся к себе, то обнаружил стопку одежды на кровати: обе пары джинсов и все футболки были постираны и выглажены. Он обрадовался было, но вспомнил об утопленных туфлях и загрустил.  
Мысли потянулись по цепочке: он снова вспомнил про болотника и про другие опасности, которыми его стращали. Исследовать окрестности безоружным было глупо, но он уже потратил несколько дней впустую и не мог сидеть, сложа руки. Завтра надо будет снова сходить в оружейную лавку, но больше для очистки совести – внутренне Хиджиката уже решил, что пойдёт в горы в любом случае, с оружием или без. 

 

____________

Бакэнэко – двухвостая кошка-оборотень


	5. В которой Хиджиката видит то, что не должен был

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: Уцуро/Хиджиката, такагин  
> Рейтинг главы: NC-21  
> Предупреждения главы: гуро, расчленёнка, майндконтроль, принуждение, бладплей, элементы каннибализма

День не задался с самого утра. Будильник не прозвенел, и Хиджиката проснулся, только когда солнце добралось до кровати – это означало, что уже давно не утро. Он всё равно схватил смартфон и выругался, увидев мёртвый экран.  
Как назло, аккумулятор тоже разрядился.  
Фобии современности: на мгновение Хиджикату накрыло паникой, сравнимой с той, какую чувствует человек, оставшийся в пустыне без воды. На мгновение, а потом он вспомнил, что находится не в пустыне, и что в баре есть электричество, а значит, должна найтись и розетка.  
Умывшись и уже привычно смыв с себя потёки спермы, Хиджиката оделся и спустился вниз.  
Несмотря на поздний час, ставни оставались закрыты, и Шоё с Гинтоки видно не было, только Тацума спал за столом, накрыв голову руками. После беглого осмотра Хиджиката не нашёл ни одной розетки, тогда он перегнулся через стойку и посмотрел вверх, на телевизор. От него тянулся белый шнур. Прихваченный несколькими креплениями, он огибал закуток, где Шоё готовил, и уходил вглубь здания.  
Хиджиката обогнул стойку и пошёл за ним, как за путеводной нитью.  
Через четыре шага пришлось остановиться. Узенький тёмный коридорчик вёл дальше и сворачивал, а шнур нырял в щель между стеной и полотном двери – в комнату. Хиджиката почти собрался войти, но вовремя вспомнил о вежливости и постучал.  
Дверь открылась сразу, едва её коснулись костяшки пальцев, и он оказался нос к носу с Шоё.  
– Тоширо? Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Аккумулятор разрядился, – пробормотал Хиджиката. Обычно Шоё отдавал предпочтение светлым рубашкам и джинсам, непривычно было видеть его в угольно-чёрной юкате. – Нужна розетка, вот и…  
Лицо и волосы Шоё по контрасту казались очень светлыми. На щеке размазалось тёмное пятно.  
– Проходите.  
Шестое чувство подсказывало, что лучше не входить, что лучше бежать отсюда, как от погреба в доме из фильма ужасов, но Шоё уже взял его под локоть – деликатно, едва обозначив прикосновение. Хиджиката мысленно выругал себя за истеричность и прошёл в комнату.  
– У вас щека перепачкана.  
– Правда? – Шоё и не подумал дотронуться до лица, как сделал бы любой на его месте. – Я такой неуклюжий.  
В комнате было душно, спёртый воздух пропитался тяжёлым неприятным запахом, смутно знакомым. Несло от странной густой жижи, которой залило почти весь пол, Гинтоки и Шинске, голые по пояс, ползали по ней – не понятно, зачем. «Разлили что-то»?  
– Мы тут немного заняты.  
Шоё встал рядом, но не бок о бок, а за плечом. Хиджиката не обернулся – взгляд намертво прикипел к бесформенной тёмной массе посреди комнаты. «Что?..»  
– Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки смотрел тоскливо, его руки были перепачканы по локти, – зачем ты пришёл?  
– Чтобы зарядить аккумулятор, – весело объяснил Шоё.  
Сам Хиджиката никак не мог сформулировать ни одной связной мысли, они все начинались и обрывались раньше, чем он успевал додумать.  
– Что это? – наконец удалось спросить.  
Губы едва шевелились, и он сомневался, что его услышали, пока Шоё не ответил:  
– А вы сами как думаете?  
Жижа была красной, ненормально яркой и густой. И как же от неё несло! От мерзкого запаха горло перехватило, и Хиджиката несколько раз сглотнул, прежде чем смог выговорить:  
– Не знаю.  
– Да? Ну неудивительно, вы же никогда его не встречали. Это Оогуши-сан.  
– Оогуши…  
«Коммивояжёр».  
– Не помните его?  
Хиджиката медленно покачал головой. Шея двигалась, а глаза – нет. Он смотрел и смотрел, силясь понять, как вот это, уродливое безжизненное и неподвижное, может быть _кем-то_.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – повторил Гинтоки умоляюще.  
– Не лезь, – одёрнул его Шинске. – Он сам пришёл, никто не звал.  
Хиджиката смотрел на то, что лежало на полу между ними, и постепенно начинал различать детали. Нога, выгнутая под неестественным углом. Осколки белых рёбер. Склизкий блеск в провале живота.  
Тошнота подступила к горлу. Хиджиката зажал рот ладонью, отвернулся – ноги подкашивались, и он упал бы, если бы не Шоё. Тот подхватил под локти, наклонился и заглянул в лицо.  
– Вам плохо? Дышите медленно и глубоко, давайте, на раз-два.  
Хиджиката шумно втянул тёплый влажный воздух, так глубоко, что стало больно, и выдохнул с надрывом. Горло свело, но стало легче, достаточно, чтобы говорить.  
– Что вы с ним сделали?  
– Убили. – Прозвучало так легко и спокойно, что Хиджиката не поверил. В это просто невозможно было поверить. – А теперь уничтожаем улики.  
Шоё улыбнулся, и он неуверенно улыбнулся тоже, за компанию. Это была шутка, глупый розыгрыш, чем ещё это могло быть.  
– Пока что улик становится только больше.  
– О, не волнуйтесь, к вечеру всё закончится, а наутро про Оогуши-сана никто и не вспомнит. Видите?  
Он указал рукой, и Хиджиката послушно развернулся. В лицо ударила волна тёплой вони.  
– Нет ничего важнее памяти, – шепнул Шоё, – если человека не помнят, его всё равно что нет.  
Это была не шутка. Можно взять манекен у Гэнгая, налить кетчуп, краску – не важно. Всё можно подделать, но не этот удушающий запах.  
– Присмотритесь, – Шоё положил ладонь ему на спину под шеей, пальцы проехались по голой коже. – Разве можно сказать, что когда-то это было человеком?  
Психика больше не могла защищаться, её ресурсы иссякли, и Хиджиката смог осознать то, что видел.  
Пол был залит кровью. Огромная лужа растеклась почти на всю комнату, а по её центру лежал труп. Обнажённый мужчина, вот и всё, что Хиджиката смог бы о нём сказать. Руки раскинуты, одна нога отрезана под коленом, другая – у самого паха. Лицо разбито, в ошмётках кожи белеют кости черепа. Грудная клетка вскрыта, рёбра раздвинуты – паталоганатомы пользовались для этого специальным инструментом. Живот выпотрошен, внутренности разбросаны по полу.  
В начале карьеры Хиджиката работал в Ассоциации правовой помощи и его часто назначали в качестве бесплатного адвоката. Тогда он много повидал такого, из-за чего могут сниться кошмары, но снимки с мест преступления и обмытые, заштопанные трупы в морге не могли сравниться с тем, что он видел сейчас. Разум отказывался это принимать, а сознание фиксировало всё, каждую деталь: скрюченные пальцы на левой руке, раззявленный рот, обломок кости, торчащий из колена.  
Пока он смотрел, Шинске запустил руку в разодранный живот, нашёл там что-то и дёрнул. Плоть разорвалась с громким хлюпающим звуком, от которого у Хиджикаты волосы зашевелились. Шинске вытащил нечто округлое, тёмное, блестящее, поднёс ко рту и впился зубами, потянул. Кровь брызнула ему на лицо, Шинске облизнулся, но язык тоже был в крови, и он лишь сильнее испачкался.  
Хиджикату качнуло. Сознание вырубилось всего на секунду, а жаль, он бы не отказался прилечь в кому до конца года.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – посоветовал Шоё благожелательно.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво на него посмотрел, и он ободряюще улыбнулся:  
– Шинске ведёт себя как ребёнок, когда дорвётся, но не подумайте, он хорошо воспитан.  
Таким тоном любящий хозяин мог говорить о шаловливом щенке.  
«Да он же психопат!» осенило Хиджикату. Маньяк-убийца, похлеще Ганнибала Лектера, а те двое – его подельники. Это всё объясняло.  
– Я не собирался вас в это втягивать, – светским тоном продолжал Шоё, – но раз уж вы сами решили к нам присоединиться…  
– Не надо, – глухо сказал Гинтоки.  
Шоё опёрся на плечо Хиджикаты и чуть наклонился вперёд.  
– Против чего ты протестуешь?  
– Не впутывай его.  
– Гинтоки… – Шоё почти пропел это. – Неужели из-за того, что я позволил тебе развлекаться в моём доме, ты решил, что имеешь право голоса?  
Гинтоки опустил голову.  
– …Нет.  
– Или же, – Шоё легонько погладил Хиджикату по щеке, – ты его несколько раз трахнул и влюбился?  
– Есть идиоты, которые влюбляются в проституток, а наш Гинтоки запал на еду.  
– Заткнись!  
Хиджиката их не слушал.  
Всё наконец-то встало на свои места, паззл сложился. Эти трое заманивали людей в ловушку и убивали, остальные горожане покрывали их либо из страха, либо ради какой-то выгоды. Все странности Сайлент Вилла: отсутствующая связь, постоянная ложь – это всё объясняло. Кто знает, как много людей они уже убили, и Мицуба… Мицуба, которая отправила ему письмо из Сайлент Вилла, и которую никто не видел, даже работник почты.  
Хиджикату накрыло волной ужаса, какого он не испытывал даже на болоте, где его чуть не сожрала уродливая тварь из детских сказок. Такой леденящий, убийственный страх он до сих пор испытал лишь однажды, год назад, очнувшись в больничной палате.  
Парадоксально, но именно страх привёл его в чувство.  
Хиджиката аккуратно вывернулся из-под руки Шоё и направился к выходу. «Только не беги, до последнего не беги». Против троих у него не было и шанса. Если выбраться на улицу, вступится ли кто-то из горожан? Вряд ли, но можно будет спрятаться, переждать где-нибудь до ночи. До выхода из города было рукой подать, и даже болотник казался не таким уж и страшным в сравнении с этими тремя.  
– Куда это вы собрались?  
– Аккумулятор, – ответил он, не оборачиваясь, – его нужно зарядить.  
До двери оставался один шаг. Хиджиката уже протянул руку, чтобы открыть её рывком, когда Шоё, только что стоявший в метре позади, вдруг оказался перед ним.  
– Я всё же хочу, чтобы вы остались.  
Хиджиката ударил его в челюсть.  
Он умел драться и на скорость реакции не жаловался, но Шоё оказался быстрее. Он поймал кулак открытой ладонью: тонкие пальцы сомкнулись с такой силой, что Хиджиката заскрипел зубами от боли – Шоё резко выкрутил ему руку, схватил за плечо и развернул, прижав спиной к своей груди.  
– Пусти!..  
Хиджиката попытался двинуть ему локтем, но ублюдок надавил сильнее, так, что кость захрустела.  
– Не вынуждайте причинять вам боль, – тихий смех наждачкой прошёлся по взмокшей шее, – больше необходимого.  
– Меня будут искать, – слова вырывались вместе с короткими выдохами.  
– Нет, – Шоё ответил с такой спокойной убеждённостью, что у Хиджикаты сердце упало. – Будь у вас близкие люди, вас бы здесь не было.  
– Я адвокат, работаю с полицией. У вас будут серьёзные проблемы.  
– Грозите полицией? Мне? Это очень смешно. Шинске, подойди.  
Тот выпрямился и неспешно направился к ним.  
С двумя он точно не справится. Отчаяние придало сил: Хиджиката с размаху опустил пятку на ногу Шоё, почувствовал, как тот дрогнул, и ударил его локтем в лицо. Хватка на руке ослабла, он почти вырвался.  
«Не двигайся».  
Голос пришёл не извне, он прозвучал внутри черепной коробки, и Хиджиката замер. Руки безвольно обвисли, он даже голову повернуть был не в состоянии, пока Шоё не взял его за подбородок.  
– Сколько же от вас проблем, – сказал он с мягкой укоризной. – Спасибо, Шинске.  
– Что с ним делать? В расход?  
– Тебе лишь бы в расход. На сегодня более чем достаточно, не находишь?  
Шинске не ответил.  
Хиджиката попытался сдвинуться с места, напряг все мышцы, отчаянно дёрнулся всем телом и не смог пошевелить даже пальцем. Он мог только стоять и дышать – пока ему позволяли.  
Это конец, всё, финиш, он умрёт здесь, так глупо, бессмысленно, и никто не узнает и не вспомнит о нём. Мицуба и Тамегоро – вот и все, кому было до него дело, а без них никто не станет искать. Квартира оплачена, практика закрыта, его всё равно что нет. Глаза запекло, он бы заплакал, но тут Шоё взял его за плечи и развернул лицом к Шинске.  
– Заткни, но не вырубай. И скажи, чтобы не боялся. Хочу поиграть с ним немного… если Гинтоки не против.  
Шинске обернулся к Гинтоки, и Хиджиката тоже взглянул на него с последней отчаянной надеждой. Тот стоял на коленях и смотрел в пол.  
– Не против…  
– Значит, единогласно, – подвёл итог Шоё.  
Шинске подошёл ближе. Только теперь стало видно, что он полностью обнажён – ноги и бёдра до живота покрывала тёмная плёнка подсыхающей крови. Хиджиката инстинктивно отшатнулся, но не сдвинулся даже на сантиметр.  
«Успокойся».  
Губы Шинске не двигались, голос звучал прямо в голове. Хиджиката впервые оказался настолько близко, чтобы разглядеть цвет его глаз, и с оторопью понял, что они красные, без оттенков, с узким вертикальным зрачком. Это было слишком жутко, он зажмурился и лишь тогда осознал, что снова может двигаться.  
«Не пытайся бежать и звать на помощь. Говори, когда к тебе обратятся. И не бойся, пока что ты не умрёшь».  
– Готово, – сообщил Шинске и отступил назад.  
– Спасибо, – Шоё обхватил лицо Хиджикаты ладонями, повертел, внимательно вглядываясь. – Как себя чувствуете, Тоширо?  
На хуй он мог идти с такой заботой.  
– Странно, – Хиджиката поразился, услышав свой голос, спокойный и рассудительный.  
– Это пройдёт, – Шоё посмотрел ему за спину: – Хорошая работа, как и всегда.  
Он протянул руку и потрепал Шинске по щеке – тот прикрыл глаза и благодарно потёрся о ладонь.  
– Теперь вернись к Гинтоки и развлекайся, а у нас, – Шоё взял Хиджикату за руку, – будут свои развлечения. 

В той части комнаты, где не было крови, стояло мягкое кресло. Шоё сел в него и потянул Хиджикату за собой.  
– Присаживайся.  
Пришлось сесть ему на колени.  
– Ты ужасно напряжён, – Шоё провёл рукой по его спине, надавливая костяшками на позвоночник. – Постарайся расслабиться.  
Хиджиката постарался, но получилось не очень: мышцы дрожали, пальцы подрагивали от выброса адреналина.  
– Взгляни-ка.  
Повинуясь движению руки, он посмотрел туда, где Гинтоки и Шинске продолжали разделывать труп. Шинске склонился над полостью живота и зарылся в него лицом, урча от удовольствия. Кровь пачкала его волосы, лицо и грудь, стекала по шее, он собирал её и облизывал пальцы.  
– Ну как? – Шоё откинулся на спинку кресла и равнодушно наблюдал, накручивая прядь на палец. Пятно у него на щеке уже засохло. – Разве не красиво?  
В другое время Хиджиката выблевал бы на него всё содержимое желудка, но эмоции как заморозили, он не только думал, но и чувствовал медленно и слабо, в полсилы.  
– Это отвратительно, – вот и всё, что он сказал.  
– С непривычки выглядит неаппетитно, понимаю.  
Они замолчали: Шоё смотрел перед собой, а Хиджиката смотрел на него. Как же он ничего не заподозрил? Ведь чуял же подвох. Шоё был слишком красивым, слишком вежливым, слишком идеальным – женщины таких не рожают. Теперь-то стало ясно, что он всё время играл роль.  
– Хочешь что-то спросить?  
Он вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох. Шоё тонко улыбнулся.  
– Уверен, у тебя масса вопросов. Можешь задать один, самый важный.  
Самый важный? Хиджиката облизал губы.  
– Зачем ты убил Оогуши?  
– Не всё ли равно?  
– Конечно, нет, человек погиб.  
Шоё оглядел его с интересом.  
– Ты слышал о теории ста пятидесяти обезьян?  
– Ты сумасшедший.  
Говорить такое в лицо маньяку было безумием, но отчего-то Хиджиката совершенно не боялся – если все чувства прикрутили наполовину, то страх отключили совсем.  
К счастью, Шоё это не обидело, а насмешило.  
– А ты очаровательно честный. – Он провёл пятернёй по волосам, зачесав чёлку назад. – Как-нибудь потом я расскажу про эту теорию подробнее, а пока достаточно сказать, что ты совершенно не знал беднягу-Оогуши. Он приехал, когда ты спал, ты ни разу его не видел, только однажды слышал имя, и тут же выкинул из головы.  
Допустим, так оно и было, но…  
– Но…  
– И тебе было бы наплевать, если бы он, скажем, разбился на машине. Да и сейчас тебе не всё равно лишь постольку, поскольку его тело – то, что от него осталось – благоухает у тебя под носом. – В голосе Шоё прорезались жёсткие нотки: – Поэтому хватит обманывать себя, задавай тот вопрос, который действительно волнует. Он такой один, я прав?  
Он был прав. Хиджикату волновало только одно, волновало настолько, что он не спрашивал, потому что боялся услышать ответ.  
– Мицуба, – он опустил голову, – моя жена. Ты… её тоже убил?..  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката подозрительно вгляделся в его лицо, но Шоё говорил серьёзно.  
– Я никогда её не видел и ничего не слышал о ней. Что бы с ней ни случилось, я не имею к этому отношения.  
Облегчение было таким сильным, что у Хиджикаты в глазах потемнело. Он пошатнулся, но Шоё подхватил его, мягко притянул к себе и уложил головой на плечо.  
– Тише, чшш. Не думай об этом. Давай лучше посмотрим на представление.  
Мягкие подушечки пальцев погладили по щеке, легли на шею, и Хиджиката вынужденно повернул голову. Теперь он мог видеть всё, что происходило в комнате – не то чтобы его это радовало.

К вони он уже притерпелся, но к виду изуродованного тела в луже хлюпающей крови привыкнуть было не так просто. Хиджиката не мог ни закрыть глаза, ни отвернуться, ни даже мысленно отрешиться от происходящего – ему сказали смотреть, и он смотрел.  
Шинске вгрызся в желудок – для этого ему пришлось низко наклониться и упереться ладонями в пол. Как зверь он вцепился острыми длинными зубами в чавкающую плоть и мотал головой из стороны в сторону, пока не оторвал кусок. Шинске заглотил его одним длинным движением, даже не жуя, и с удовольствием облизал губы. Его лицо, подбородок, шея – всё было залито кровью, и Хиджикату опять затошнило.  
– Ну-ну, – пробормотал Шоё, – не принимай так близко к сердцу.  
Он слегка похлопал Хиджикату по щекам и это – или его слова, прозвучавшие как приказ – помогло. Тугой комок в горле рассосался, и он продолжил смотреть уже спокойнее.  
Теперь стало очевидно, что процессом наслаждался только Шинске, а Гинтоки не разделял его энтузиазм. Он сидел на коленях у головы трупа, опустив руки, и безучастно смотрел перед собой. Наконец Шинске это заметил: он опустился на четвереньки и подполз к нему, тронул за плечо, сказал что-то. Гинтоки дёрнулся уходя от контакта. Тогда Шинске обнял его за шею одной рукой, а другую запустил в развороченную грудную клетку. Вытащил окровавленную, словно одетую в красную перчатку, и поднёс к лицу Гинтоки. Тот отвернулся, но Шинске мягко надавил большим пальцем ему на нижнюю губу, снова жарко зашептал. Гинтоки тихо выдохнул. Палец скользнул ему в рот, он прикрыл глаза, обхватил его губами, втянул. До Хиджикаты донёсся глухой стон, и Гинтоки схватил запястье Шинске обеими руками. Выдержка ему изменила, он вбирал окровавленные пальцы в рот по очереди, жадно обсасывая их как конфеты. Шинске прижался к нему, зарылся лицом в густые волосы, местами слипшиеся бурыми хвостиками, а Гинтоки, постанывая, слизывал кровь с его ладони, кисти, косточки на запястье, широко проводя языком и губами. В какой-то момент Шинске не выдержал и оттолкнул его.  
– Недолго же ты продержался.  
Гинтоки пихнул его в плечо – Шинске качнулся назад, легко упёрся рукой в пол, и перемахнул через труп, как заправский акробат.  
– Хватит притворяться святошей! – крикнул он с насмешкой. – Никто не станет гладить тебя по головке за это.  
Гинтоки зашипел на него.  
– Они хорошие друзья, – пояснил Шоё. – Шинске более импульсивный, зато всегда понятно, что он будет делать. Гинтоки выглядит инертным, но его поведение труднее предсказать. Вместе они идеальны.  
Он опять говорил как владелец пары собак, расхваливавший своих питомцев. Потом повысил голос:  
– Хватит играться, займитесь делом, пока мясо ещё свежее.  
Тех двоих не было нужды понукать.  
Шинске запустил пальцы в обрубок ноги над костью и резким рывком отодрал крупный шмат плоти. Гинтоки взялся за ребро, другой рукой нажал на плечо для упора и выдрал кость без видимого усилия. Зубы у него были плоские и квадратные, он прошёлся ими вдоль ребра, одним движением обглодав всё мясо – Хиджиката так ел закуски на шпажках в ресторане европейской кухни.  
Разве люди были на такое способны? Разве в том, что они делали, было хоть что-то человеческое? Шинске вырывал из тела целые куски зубами, как акула, Гинтоки легко выламывал кости – оба вошли во вкус и пожирали мясо как наперегонки. Покончив с рёбрами, Гинтоки сдавил пятернёй горло несчастного Оогуши и вырвал небрежным движением. Шинске вытащил тяжёлое скользкое лёгкое и грыз с урчанием. Они двигались со звериной грацией, перетекая из одного положения в другое, без напряжения ломали кости и вырывали мышцы, издавали звуки, на которые неспособно человеческое горло. Кровь заливала их с головы до ног, на перемазанных лицах выделялись только острые белые зубы и сияющие глаза. У Шинке они мерцали алым, а у Гинтоки светились. Не люди, не звери – демоны.  
Хиджиката больше не мог воспринимать происходящее. Это не было реальным, не могло происходить ни при каких обстоятельствах: сон, бред, видение – чем бы это ни было, его не существовало на самом деле.  
Стоило понять это, как сразу стало легче. Если воспринимать творившееся перед ним как фантасмагорию, можно было увидеть то, о чём говорил Шоё: красоту. Гибкие, сильные тела двигались на фоне всех оттенков красного, мускулы перекатывались под мокрой кожей, тусклый свет играл на них, бликами подчёркивая изгибы. Длинная чёлка, слипшаяся прядями, хлестала Шинске по лицу, горло Гинтоки напрягалось, когда он сглатывал, чётко обрисовывая линию челюсти.  
– Нравится? Я знал, что ты сможешь оценить их по достоинству, когда успокоишься. – пальцы Шоё лениво двигались над шеей Хиджикаты, выписывая еле ощутимые узоры. – Кто из них в твоём вкусе? Я предпочитаю Шинске, но у меня слабость к брюнетам, – он взъерошил волосы у Хиджикаты на затылке. – А тебе нравятся блондины, да?  
В данный момент Хиджиката никого не предпочитал, но после слов Шоё не мог не посмотреть на Гинтоки, а посмотрев – увидел. Колечки кудрей, прилипшие ко лбу, выпуклые грудные мышцы, впадинку пупка, крупный ровный член. Гинтоки стоял на коленях и старательно слизывал кровь со своего предплечья, розовый язык скользил от локтя до запястья завораживающе медленно.  
Хиджиката понял, что любуется – что любовался ими, тем, что они делают – и его замутило, на этот раз от себя.  
– Тоширо!  
Щёку ожгло резкой болью – Шоё дал ему пощёчину. Хиджиката вскинулся, недоверчиво моргая, и понял, что только что потерял сознание.  
– Прошу прошения, пришлось тебя ударить, чтобы привести в чувство. Ты слишком впечатлительный, столько эмоций из-за куска мяса.  
«Кусок мяса» – да, именно в это превратилось тело Оогуши. Голова болталась на одних позвонках, от рёбер остались короткие пеньки, часть кожи была содрана – увидь его Хиджиката сейчас впервые, не сразу бы понял, что это человек.  
– …Это человек, – выговорил он тихо.  
– Уже нет. И, поверь, в нынешнем виде от него больше пользы. – Шоё хмыкнул: – Мы с ним не были знакомы, но я уверен, что не ошибся – абсолютное большинство людей могут принести пользу только как удобрения или корм для животных. Но ты, конечно, считаешь иначе.  
– Люди не вещи, чтобы приносить пользу, – Хиджиката опёрся на подлокотник и выпрямился, чтобы прикасаться к Шоё по минимуму. – Они просто радуются жизни, растят детей, любят друг друга… У тебя нет и этого.  
Шоё засмеялся.  
– О, у меня есть всё, чего я пожелаю. Я для мира гораздо более ценен, чем любой из них.  
– Ты убийца-психопат и будешь ценен, только когда тебя упрячут за решётку – как пугало для детей.  
Шоё подпёр голову рукой, с интересом его рассматривая.  
– Какой праведный гнев. А между тем, ты ничуть не лучше меня, ты ведь тоже убийца.  
«Что?» Хиджикате стало вдруг до ужаса холодно, будь у него силы, он бы скатился с колен Шоё, отполз бы от него и забился в самый дальний угол, лишь бы не слышать, что он скажет.  
– Ты виновен в смерти Оогуши-сана не меньше моего.  
Этого Хиджиката не ожидал. У него, наверное, было нелепое выражение лица, потому что Шоё заулыбался.  
– Оогуши-сан забронировал номер, и если бы не ты, жил бы здесь спокойно, потому что я не убиваю своих постояльцев, – он легкомысленно помахал рукой, – это вредит бизнесу. А ты появился внезапно и потребовал комнату и был такой отчаявшийся, что я просто не смог тебя выгнать на ночь глядя.  
Хиджиката качнул головой.  
– Не понимаешь? Здесь только одна комната. И когда Оогуши-сан приехал, пришлось выбирать, кто из вас будет моим постояльцем. – Шоё прижал палец к груди Хиджикаты. – И я выбрал тебя. А Оогуши-сану пришлось умереть.  
Хиджикате стало нехорошо, когда он представил, что эта вонь в комнате – от его внутренностей, и что это его кровь на полу, и его тело сейчас раздирают на куски. Ему бы испугаться, но страха не было, совсем, и он разозлился.  
– Не впутывай меня в это. Ты хотел убить кого-то и убил, потому что ты безумный мудак и тебе нравится убивать.  
Шоё словно не услышал оскорбления.  
– Я убиваю только ради пропитания.  
– С каких пор каннибализм стал способом пропитания?  
Шоё приподнял брови в неприкрытом удивлении, и Хиджиката понял, что сморозил глупость.  
– Каннибализм – это когда поедают представителей своего вида? Тогда мы не каннибалы. – Шоё задумчиво прикрыл глаза. – А вот ты – другое дело. Гинтоки, Шинске!  
Те одновременно повернули к ним залитые кровью лица.  
– Мы тоже проголодались, – сказал Шоё. – Тоширо сегодня даже не завтракал. Так?  
Хиджиката хотел сказать совсем другое, сказать, чтобы они не делали этого, ради всего святого. Но ему задали прямой вопрос, и он ответил:  
– Так.  
– Вот видите.  
Шоё поманил рукой, и Гинтоки с Шинске выпрямились синхронно, как в танце. Покрытые бурой коркой тела, глаза, светящиеся тусклым светом – они уже не пытались притворяться людьми. Хиджиката отшатнулся бы от этих жутких фигур, но позади был Шоё, и он, такой вежливый и заботливый, пугал сильнее.  
Шинске остановился перед креслом и вытянул руку с чем-то тёмным, крупным, истекающим густой кровью. Шоё принял это на ладонь. Сердце.  
– Мм, прекрасно. Ты знаешь, как мне угодить.  
Хиджиката смотрел во все глаза. Шоё подмигнул ему, поднёс сердце к лицу и обхватил губами, насколько смог. Кровь закапала ему в рот, но он был аккуратным и поймал её языком прежде, чем пролилось на подбородок.  
– Тоширо?  
«Нет! – хотел сказать Хиджиката. – Не делай это со мной, только не это!». Челюсти заболели от усилия, но он не произнёс ни слова.  
– Тебе нужно привыкнуть, – окровавленные губы сложились в жуткую улыбку. – Давай попробуем.  
На затылок легла твёрдая ладонь, Шоё наклонился. Хиджиката не мог ни сопротивляться, ни отвернуться, мог только не открывать рот, пока не прикажут. Шоё прижался губами к его губам, поцеловал в нижнюю, облизал. Скользкая влага растекалась к уголкам рта, и как Хиджиката ни сжимал челюсти, всё равно почувствовал солоноватый привкус на языке.  
– Упрямишься, – пробормотал Шоё ему в губы. – Это хорошо.  
– Уцуро-сама, давайте я с ним разберусь.  
– Не вмешивайся. – Шоё окинул Хиджикату довольным взглядом. – Я развлекаюсь.  
Он снова припал к сердцу. Собрал кровь губами, уже не заботясь об аккуратности: красная жижа лилась ему в рот, на подбородок и грудь, пачкала кожу и впитывалась в чёрную ткань юкаты. Когда Шоё повернулся к Хиджикате, он походил на голодного духа из страшилок.  
– Давай-ка попробуем ещё раз.  
Теперь он целовал напористо: надавливал на губы, прикусывал, мало-помалу вынуждая поддаться. Кровь выплёскивалась, стекала по лицу Хиджикаты, Шоё ухватил его за волосы на затылке, больно дёрнул, заставив откинуть голову назад. Теперь кровь полилась в рот, и он никак не мог это остановить: Шоё накрыл его губы своими, протолкнул язык внутрь, крепко притиснул к себе. Кровь была повсюду. Хиджиката задыхался, горло сокращалось в болезненном усилии, и он глотал – порция за порцией. Вкус был мерзким, но тёплая густота, волнами вливавшаяся в глотку была ещё омерзительнее.  
Наконец Шоё отодвинулся и оставил его мучительно кашлять.  
– Тяжело? – Он подвинулся так, чтобы затылок Хиджикаты улёгся ему в сгиб локтя. – Передохни и продолжим.  
За эту лживую заботу, за ненужную ласку Хиджиката ненавидел его ещё сильнее.  
– Вы слишком с ним возитесь, – опять не выдержал Шинске.  
– Это уж моё дело. – Шоё взглянул на него с интересом. – Или ты ревнуешь?  
Шинске потупился.  
– А ты, Гинтоки?  
Тот хмуро смотрел в пол.  
– У нас тут прелестный конфликт интересов. Мне нравится. Эмоции даже вкуснее, чем кровь, – Шоё облизнулся, – но это не повод отказываться от еды.  
Он перехватил сердце выше, под разорванными венами, и укусил за нижнюю часть. Зубы у него с виду были обычными, человеческими, но вошли в упругую мышцу, как лезвия. Ему даже не пришлось напрягать челюсти, тянуть, как это делали Гинтоки и Шинске – он откусил небольшой кусочек легко, словно это было варёное мясо. Хиджиката увидел тонкую жировую прослойку и тёмно-розовое нутро на месте среза.  
– Не сопротивляйся, а то подавишься.  
Хиджиката полулежал в руках Шоё и смотрел, как он прихватывает кусочек мяса губами, как наклоняется. «Почему это происходит со мной? – подумалось безнадёжно. – За что мне это?» Но в глубине души он знал, за что, и когда Шоё вложил мясо – кусок человеческого тела, господи! – ему в рот, не стал сопротивляться.  
– Прожуй.  
Хиджиката послушно сомкнул зубы. На вкус было как обычное сырое мясо и жевалось с трудом. Он представил, как его сейчас вырвет на Шоё – со вчерашним ужином на наглой роже тот уже не был бы таким самоуверенным. Но как назло тошнота прошла, и приходилось жевать, воображая, что ест стейк, просто непрожаренный… с кровью.  
– Глотай.  
Хиджиката честно попытался, но горло пережало так, что и слюну не протолкнуть. Он давился, судорожно сглатывал, но никак.  
– Не спеши.  
Шоё погладил его большим пальцем под ухом, ласково, успокаивающе. Глаза у него не сияли неземным светом, и клыки не высовывались изо рта, но Хиджиката не сомневался: монстра страшнее не нашлось бы во всём мире. Он зажмурился, крепко, до слёз, чтобы не видеть отвратительно красивое лицо, сделал над собой усилие, и всё-таки смог проглотить. Мышцы болезненно дёрнулись, и кусок проскочил в пищевод.  
– Ну вот и молодец.  
Шоё прижал его к себе, погладил по щеке, кончиками пальцев смахнул слёзы с ресниц.  
– И как, понравилось?  
Каким-то образом Хиджиката понял, что спрашивают не его, и перевёл мутный взгляд на Гинтоки и Шинске, которые так и стояли перед креслом.  
О да, им понравилось. Шинске облизывал губы и часто дышал, а у Гинтоки уже стоял, и это внезапно показалось самым мерзким из всего, что сегодня случилось. Гинтоки ведь спас его от болотника и потом тащил на себе, не переставая болтать, чтобы он не потерял сознание – Хиджиката после этого считал, что в долгу перед ним. И вот теперь Гинтоки возбудился – от чего? от того, что у него на глазах человека принудили сделать нечто отвратительное против воли? Мерзость.  
– Займитесь друг другом, а мы понаблюдаем, – велел Шоё.  
– Уцуро…  
– Друг другом. Это, – он сжал пальцы на плече Хиджикаты, – сегодня моё.  
Шинске взял Гинтоки за руку и отвёл в сторону.  
«Уцуро»? Хиджиката уже слышал это имя от горожан и решил, что так зовут какого-то местного божка.  
– Ты слишком напряжён, – сказал Шоё… или Уцуро, – расслабься. Всё самое плохое уже случилось, теперь можно развлечься. Посмотри на них.  
Хиджиката не хотел видеть никого из них, но его мнения не спрашивали.  
Гинтоки и Шинске стояли вплотную друг к другу, тесно прижавшись бёдрами, и целовались. Шинске чуть повернул голову, а Гинтоки немного отклонился, они медленно водили ладонями по телам друг друга, трогали спины, затылки, касались ягодиц. Неторопливо, уверенно и как-то ненатурально – словно позировали на камеру. «Так ведь позируют, – сообразил Хиджиката, – устраивают представление».  
Гинтоки ухватил Шинске за волосы на затылке, заставил повернуть голову и длинно лизнул в шею, от челюсти до ключицы. На коже остался блестящий след, светлый по сравнению с кровавой коркой, покрывавшей их обоих. Шинске громко выдохнул и прижался губами к плечу Гинтоки. Их ласки становились смелее, ладони вминались в тело с нажимом, они покачивались, как дерево с двумя ветвями, и слизывали кровь друг с друга. Мысль о том, какова на вкус засохшая кровь, заставила Хиджиката скривиться, но тем двоим всё нравилось.  
Шинске прорычал что-то неразборчивое и порывисто припал к шее Гинтоки. Тот охнул и отшатнулся – над плечом проступали следы укуса. Гинтоки схватил Шинске за руку, швырнул на пол и, прежде чем тот опомнился, навалился сверху. Прижал к полу, втиснулся между разведённых ног, потёрся о него. Шинске громко застонал, и Гинтоки склонился над ним, то целуя, то кусая в шею и ключицы. Шинске обхватил его коленями за бёдра, подался навстречу и – перекинул через себя.  
– Ну началось, – Уцуро развалился в кресле и время от времени подносил сердце ко рту, чтобы откусить, как другие отпивают из бокала на вечеринке. – Снова сцепились.  
До Хиджикаты дошло: они дрались за то, кто будет сверху, но не применяли силу, их методы были интереснее.  
Гинтоки и Шинске катались по полу, не прекращая ласкать друг друга: лезли пальцами между ягодиц, пытались втиснуть колено между ног – старались возбудить ещё сильнее. Сдавшийся первым, проиграл бы. Рыки и стоны, ласки и укусы – что-то в этом было, звериное, ненормальное, но настолько сильное, что Хиджиката не мог отвести взгляд.  
В своей борьбе они настолько забылись, что, перекатившись в очередной раз, чуть не наткнулись на кресло. Уцуро со смешком отпихнул их ногой.  
Продолжая посмеиваться, он снова поднёс сердце ко рту, но сразу скривил губы и небрежно его отбросил.  
– Остыло.  
Хиджиката слишком устал, чтобы чувствовать отвращение, и даже не вздрогнул, когда ошмёток того, что недавно было человеческим сердцем, шлёпнулся на пол.  
Уцуро вытер ладонь о юкату, рукавом протёр подбородок – на чёрной ткани кровь была не видна. Понятно, почему он сегодня так резко сменил имидж. А завтра снова наденет всё светлое, соберёт волосы в хвост и будет очаровательно улыбаться новым постояльцам. И никто ведь не догадается, даже не заподозрит – пока не станет поздно.  
Уцуро почувствовал его взгляд и коротко дёрнул ртом:  
– Смотри не на меня, а на них.  
Пришлось послушаться.  
У тех уже дошло до секса. Сдался Гинтоки: он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, а Шинске устроился между его широко раскинутых ног. Он надавливал ему ладонями на бёдра и двигался тягучими, просчитанными движениями – пока не входил, только тёрся о промежность. Гинтоки мотал головой и безостановочно облизывал губы, его член уже полностью встал и прижался к животу, и член Шинске скользил по нему, тёмный от прилившей крови.  
Если отрешиться от бурой корки на их телах и нечеловеческого сияния глаз, это было красиво.  
Шинске выглядел более худым и тонким, но в каждом его движении сквозила скрытая сила. Он выгибался и запрокидывал голову, обнажая длинную хрупкую шею, эффектно встряхивал волосами – всё делал напоказ.  
Гинтоки свою силу не скрывал. Мышцы шеи натянулись жгутами, грудные пластины вздымались, когда он вдыхал, пресс проступал твёрдыми кубиками на напряжённом животе. Даже на ногах вздулись мышцы, когда он обхватил Шинске за пояс.  
Они склонялись друг к другу, так близко, что волосы смешивались: прямые чёрные пряди и взлохмаченные светлые кудри. Красиво.  
Уцуро положил ладонь ему на пах.  
– Я сразу понял, что ты хорошо впишешься в наш маленький клуб.  
«Что»?  
Хиджиката перевёл дух и пришёл в себя. И почувствовал, как натянулась ширинка.  
Уцуро деловито расстегнул молнию на его джинсах, оттянул резинку трусов и высвободил потяжелевший член. Хиджиката не хотел этого – ни такого возбуждения, ни такой помощи.  
– Успокойся, – голос Уцуро звучал жёстко, – нет причин для смущения. Любуйся тем, что красиво, реагируй на то, что возбуждает, бери то, что нравится – если ограничивать себя даже в таком, то жизнь не имеет смысла.  
Он походил на ангела с гравюр, того, с огненным мечом, который убивал младенцев в домах, не помеченных мелом – такое же безупречное лицо, наполненное нечеловеческим равнодушием. Смотреть на него было тяжело, и Хиджиката отвернулся.  
Там уже трахались. Шинске входил в Гинтоки резкими короткими толчками, раскачивался, упираясь ему в колени, наваливался всем весом. Гинтоки вцепился зубами в кулак и часто, отрывисто выдыхал, но вряд ли ему было больно. Неужели они так часто долбились в зад, что могли обходиться без смазки? Мысль была до странного неприятной, но Уцуро сдвинул пальцы, и её вымело из головы.  
Уцуро обнимал его за плечи, легко удерживая на весу, и дрочил. Кулак двигался в одном темпе с бёдрами Шинске, и Хиджиката забылся. Он уже не помнил, где он, что с ним. Жёсткие пальцы скользили по члену, член двигался в теле Гинтоки, и сердце стучало в том же резком ритме. Стоны и шлепки влажной плоти о плоть слились в один хриплый, громкий звук – это Хиджиката дышал, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Шинске оскалился и задвигался резче, Уцуро крепче сжал кулак, сердце застучало чаще. Хиджиката не выдержал и застонал.  
Уцуро рывком притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Тёмные глаза на бледном лице заслонили собой всё, и Хиджиката провалился в зыбкую жаркую черноту, в которой не за что было ухватиться, не на что опереться, и только руки Уцуро удерживали над абсолютной пустотой. 

Он вынырнул из оргазма, как из кошмарного сна, потный, ослабевший, дрожащий. Уцуро придерживал его одной рукой, а сам неспешно, с удовольствием слизывал сперму с ладони.  
– Вкусно, – глаза у него меняли цвет, перетекали из красного в чёрный. – Хорошо, что я выбрал тебя, а не Оогуши, ты вкуснее.  
Хиджиката не хотел думать о том, для чего его выбрали, и что ещё предстоит пережить – с него на сегодня хватило. Он закрыл глаза, но не потерял сознание и не заснул, его колыхало на волнах полудрёмы, тяжёлая вода то накрывала с головой, и тогда он погружался в забытьё, то отступала. Тогда он мог видеть смутные колеблющиеся силуэты и искажённые расстоянием голоса.  
– Гинтоки прибери здесь и выброси мусор. Шинске, отнеси нашего гостя в его комнату. Он устал, ему нужно отдохнуть до утра, пусть забудет всё, что случилось, и живёт как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Хорошо.  
– И будь аккуратен. Он мне нравится.  
– Понял.  
Хиджикату подняли и понесли куда-то. Он чувствовал крепкие руки под плечами и коленями, но не видел ничего, кроме бесконечного тёмного потолка. Потом темнота сменилась светом, спёртый воздух – свежим, и его опустили на что-то мягкое.  
Скрипнули пружины, грубые пальцы взяли за подбородок.  
– Смотри на меня.  
Из ничего возникло лицо Шинске – уродливая маска из пятен бурой крови и алые глаза демона. За ним Хиджиката увидел светлый потолок своей комнаты.  
– Сейчас ты заснешь и проспишь до утра, а завтра будешь думать, что день прошёл впустую и ничего необычного не случилось. – Шинске глухо засмеялся: – Наш господин стал так самонадеян в последнее время и позволяет себе небрежные формулировки. «Аккуратен», да? Не бойся, я буду с тобой аккуратен. А потом ты забудешь и это.  
Он повернул голову Хиджикаты набок и наклонился над ним, низко, ещё ниже. Шею пронзила острая боль.  
«Спи».  
И Хиджиката заснул.


	6. В которой Хиджиката заключает договор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: Элизабет/Хиджиката\Сайто  
> Предупреждения главы: ксенофильский тройничок

«Оогуши-сан, коммивояжёр», вот и всё, что было написано на надгробии. И всего одна дата: вчерашнее число. Хиджиката стоял перед свежей могилой, смотрел и не мог поверить, что ему это не снится.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
– Кто знает, – монах лопатой выравнивал землю вокруг могильного камня. – Сказали, что авария.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Он сам толком не понимал, откуда взялся этот тоскливый ледяной ужас, от которого руки покрылись мурашками.  
Не так давно он в сердцах пожелал Оогуши никогда не приезжать – потому что не хотел искать другое жильё. Теперь комната над баром точно останется за ним, и от этого было жутко.  
– А ты ещё и могильщиком подрабатываешь?  
Он пытался завести разговор, чтобы отвлечься.  
– Надо же что-то есть, – буркнул монах, утрамбовывая землю.  
– Разве у него не было родных, которые захотели бы приехать на похороны или забрать тело?  
– Никого. Он был одиночкой, другие сюда не приезжают.  
Монах вдруг уставился в сторону, глаза у него округлились, рот приоткрылся, как при виде чего-то невероятного. Хиджиката повернулся было посмотреть, но тут кое-что привлекло его внимание, и он наклонился.  
Над головой резко свистнуло, но он не обратил внимания, разглядывая землю: та была мокрой и липкой, как будто насквозь пропиталась влагой. По спине прошла волна холодка, и Хиджиката поспешил выпрямиться. Потом вспомнил про монаха и посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
– Ты сейчас пытался ударить меня лопатой?  
– Что? Как вам такое в голову пришло?! Я... просто разминаюсь!  
Он начал приседать.  
– Тогда не буду мешать.  
Хиджиката хотел уйти – подальше от могилы и ужаса, который она вызывала – но монах резво забежал вперёд.  
– Куда же вы, уважаемый клиент?  
– Какой я тебе клиент.  
– Зайдите в церковь, давайте выпьем чаю. Мы так редко видимся в последнее время.  
– Чаще, чем мне хотелось бы.  
Хиджиката попытался его обойти, но куда там! – монах стоял намертво.  
– Поболтаем о том о сём, обсудим нужды церкви.  
– Давай я сразу дам тебе тысячу йен, и ты отстанешь.  
– Нет-нет, уважаемый спонсор, вам обязательно надо выпить чаю.  
– Ты даже не притворяешься!  
Пришлось зайти в церковь, иначе вымогатель не отцепился бы. Пока они поднимались по ступенькам, монах шёл сзади, словно боялся, что Хиджиката сбежит, и, не затыкаясь, расхваливал свой чай.  
В церкви ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он побывал здесь в первый раз, даже упавшую скамью не подняли, но останки люстры исчезли. Хиджиката посмотрел вверх, но не увидел ни этой люстры, ни других – только каменный свод с узкими прорезями окон.  
– Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Монах под локоток дотащил Хиджикату до алтаря и широким жестом смёл на пол гербарий:  
– Ждите здесь, я мигом! – и умчался.  
Хиджиката опёрся локтем на алтарь и посмотрел в зал. С этого ракурса стало видно, что окна расположены продуманно: свет, отвесно льющийся из них, разделял помещение на зоны, и отсюда можно было увидеть только ряды скамей с гипотетическими прихожанами. Утренняя проповедь здесь, должно быть, производила впечатление. А с наступлением темноты это место превращалось в локацию из фильма ужасов.  
Хиджиката вспомнил про несчастного Оогуши и содрогнулся.  
Сегодня ему всё казалось странным. Он проснулся по звонку будильника, хотя и не помнил, как его ставил. Смартфон был полностью заряжен, как и аккумулятор. Хиджиката откинул одеяло, уверенный, что увидит привычные уже пятна спермы, и обнаружил, что спал в джинсах. Голова гудела, как с похмелья, во всём теле осталась нехорошая слабость – он посидел, пытаясь понять, есть ли температура, потом нехотя встал и пошёл умываться.  
Шоё приготовил оладьи, но Хиджикату тошнило от одной лишь мысли о еде и он ограничился чаем. Тацума сидел напротив, непривычно тихий и бледный, кутался в свою куртку и молчал, да и не было желания разговаривать. Хиджиката оставил ему денег на выпивку и пошёл в город. Он собирался купить оружие.

Сегодня лавка работала, но хозяина нигде видно не было.  
– Эй!  
Хиджиката постоял в тёмном помещении, полюбовался подвешенными над дверью амулетами – был ли в городе хоть один дом без них? – и собрался позвать хозяина снова.  
По зданию прокатился глухой гулкий звук, от которого стены задрожали, а за ним сразу несколько звонких и коротких. Как от ударов молотка.  
– Эй! Хозяин!  
Хиджиката иронично подумал, что жизнь его ничему не учит, и решил заглянуть вглубь лавки. Далеко идти не пришлось: он открыл единственную дверь и оказался в кузнице.  
В горниле ревел огонь, на стенах плясали багровые отсветы, и всё помещение наполнял звон. Посреди кузницы возвышалась массивная наковальня, и женщина в оранжевом комбинезоне и защитных очках с оттягом била даже на вид тяжёлым молотом по раскалённой добела полоске железа.  
Хозяином лавки оказался не оружейник, а оружейница.  
– Привет.  
Ноль внимания: женщина взяла другой молот, поменьше и начала постукивать по железке.  
– Уделите мне немного внимания?  
Хиджиката подошёл и встал так, чтобы его было видно, но женщина смотрела только на наковальню.  
– Алло!  
Полное равнодушие.  
Разозлившись, он набрал воздуха в лёгкие и заорал что есть мочи:  
– Вы меня слышите?!  
– Не ори в чужом доме!  
Женщина бросила железную заготовку в чан с водой, сдёрнула очки и уставилась на Хиджикату с возмущением.  
– С ума сошёл? У меня чуть барабанные перепонки не лопнули.  
– Ты меня сразу услышала? Тогда почему не ответила?  
– Когда я работаю, я нема и глуха.  
– Что насчёт языка жестов?  
Женщина сняла плотные рабочие перчатки и засунула за пояс.  
– Ну? – буркнула она неприветливо, – Зачем пришёл? Имей в виду, пылесос у меня уже есть.  
– Я не коммивояжёр.  
«К счастью».  
Снова стало холодно. Хиджиката передёрнул плечами и объяснил:  
– Я хочу купить оружие.  
Оружейница прищурилась. Она была молода, лет двадцати или чуть старше, и довольно мила, если закрыть глаза на голубой цвет волос. В Токио так уже никто не красился, но для глубинки это было смело.  
– Разрешение есть? Мне не нужны проблемы, если ты решишь устроить стрельбу в школе.  
– Мы же не в Америке. – Хиджиката осёкся: – А что, ты продаёшь огнестрел?  
– Конечно, нет. Мы же в Японии.  
Да она издевалась!  
– И какого рода оружие тебе нужно? На ворон собрался охотиться?  
– На кое-кого покрупнее. И не охотиться, а защищаться. – Хиджиката замялся, подбирая слова: – От опасных… существ.  
– Волков? Против них хорошо помогает серебро. Есть у меня один кинжал, продам по уценке, потому что с прошлого раза кровь так и не удалось оттереть.  
– Да нет же. Я говорю о… чудовищах.  
– С этим тебе к психиатру.  
– Хватит развлекаться за мой счёт! Ладно, скажу прямо: когда я исследовал окрестности города, на меня дважды напали монстры. Сначала чибу на болоте, потом огромный осьминог в озере. Мне нужно оружие, чтобы в следующий раз суметь защититься от них.  
Звучало это совершенно безумно, в Токио его бы уже упаковали в смирительную рубашку.  
– Ясно, – оружейница понимающе кивнула. – Против парней вроде Сады Второго нет ничего лучше холодной стали. Идём.  
За грудой железного лома обнаружилась тяжёлая дверь, а за ней – небольшая тесная комнатёнка. Загорелся свет, и Хиджиката понял, что оказался в настоящей оружейной лавке.  
Высокие стены были до самого потолка увешаны колюще-режущим всех видов. Здесь были короткие прямые мечи и длинные изогнутые катаны, топоры, копья, палицы. В открытых ящиках лежали ножи и кинжалы, в углу стояла усеянная железными шипами булава таких размеров, что подошла бы только Кинг-Конгу.  
Хиджиката присвистнул.  
– Ничего себе! Это всё ты выковала?  
– Нет, конечно, – оружейница поставила лампу на крошечный столик. – Это мой брат был великим кузнецом, а я всего лишь стараюсь соответствовать.  
Она указала в сторону. Хиджиката посмотрел, и отшатнулся, увидев подвешенный под потолком череп.  
– Это…  
– Мой брат, – она сморгнула слезу, – всегда присматривает за мной.  
– Может, стоит зарыть его наконец?  
– Я пыталась, но он всегда возвращается.  
Хиджиката решил, что не будет думать об этом. В Сайлент Вилле все были психами, встреть он кого-то нормального – заподозрил бы неладное.  
– Что же тебе подобрать… – оружейница прошлась по комнате. – Как насчёт этого копья, которое открывает тайны Вселенной? Один старик висел на нём девять дней, но оно всё ещё как новенькое.  
– Я и сам могу узнать тайны вселенной, достаточно погуглить, а с копьём сложно управляться, если нет опыта.  
– Тогда бери этот меч, он очень острый и никогда не затупится. Отдаю недорого, потому что на нём лежит проклятие.  
– В смысле, мои враги будут прокляты?  
– Нет, ты сам.  
– И кому нужен такой меч?!  
– Тогда вот этот топор. Если сможешь его поднять, отдам бесплатно.  
Хиджикате это надоело.  
– Слушай, я не пытаюсь сэкономить. Продай мне нормальное оружие, не уценённое. – Он поразмыслил: – Пусть это будет меч. Не катана – прямой меч, короткий и лёгкий, чтобы в случае чего, просто отрубить все лапы и щупальца, которые ко мне протянут.  
– Дай подумать, – оружейница сняла со стены меч в ножнах. – Вот хороший клинок, то, что тебе нужно – острый, лёгкий и можно носить у пояса. Лезвие начинает светиться в присутствии Тёмных Сил, но за эту функцию придётся доплатить.  
– Сказал же, у меня есть деньги.  
Хиджиката взял меч, в самом деле, лёгкий, и выдвинул из ножен.  
Клинок сиял зёленоватым светом.  
– Хочешь сказать, тут поблизости Злые Силы?  
– А, это из-за брата.  
Хиджиката оглянулся и чуть не заорал, когда череп качнулся прямо ему в лицо.  
– Что за нахрен?!  
– Брат волнуется, что оружие попадёт не в те руки. Это его любимый клинок, он назвал его Жало.  
– Как-то знакомо звучит!  
Хиджиката обнажил меч и несколько раз взмахнул на пробу. Он не знал, как надо проверять качество холодного оружия, но Жало выглядел хорошо: острое лезвие, удобная рукоять и длина небольшая, всего в локоть. То, что нужно.  
– Я его покупаю, – меч выглядел дорогим, и Хиджиката забеспокоился, хватит ли ему наличных. – Карты принимаете?  
– Только золото. Или можешь отдать, чего дома не знаешь.  
Вспомнился дорогой лофт, который они снимали последние два года. Мицуба говорила, что не обязательно тратить кучу денег на собственное жильё, но Хиджиката собирался купить квартиру, когда родится ребёнок, и тайком от неё начал рассматривать варианты...  
– Плачу наличными, – сказал он сухо. – Сколько с меня?  
– Триста йен.  
Хиджиката повертел меч в руках.  
– Он из пенопласта?  
Череп качнулся и больно стукнул его по макушке.  
– Не обижай брата, мы подделками не торгуем.  
– Тогда почему так дёшево?  
Оружейница пожала плечами.  
– Если будешь лезть на рожон, рано или поздно тебя сожрут, а меч вернётся ко мне.  
Череп энергично закивал.  
– Вас никто не учил вежливости?! Хотя бы дождитесь, пока я выйду за дверь!

Да уж, девица умела подбодрить. После неё желание идти за город поубавилось, и Хиджиката, сам не зная почему, решил заглянуть в церковь. И почти сразу увидел свежую могилу. Странный всё-таки день…  
Он взял меч и выдвинул из ножен на палец – лезвие тускло мерцало зелёным.  
– Глючит он, что ли?  
– Господин спонсор, простите за ожидание!  
Монаха взбежал по ступенькам к алтарю, балансируя подносом, на котором красовались кружочек печенья и глиняный стакан.  
– Вот ваш чай.  
– Ты теперь официанта отыгрываешь? И почему стакан один, сам пить не будешь?  
Монах поставил поднос на алтарь и отошёл в сторону.  
– Это слишком редкий чай, только для почётных гостей. Прямые поставки из Тибета.  
– Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. – Хиджиката подозрительно заглянул в стакан. – Почему он такого цвета?  
– Это из-за целебных трав острова Лаос.  
– Про Тибет уже забыл?  
Хиджиката сдул густой пахучий пар, но пить не спешил.  
– Раз уж ты такой услужливый сегодня, расскажи про дом, который здесь называют замком. Кто там живёт?  
– Вампиры.  
– Ты это серьёзно?  
Монах кивнул, не отводя взгляда от стакана с чаем.  
– Это опасное место, вам лучше туда не ходить.  
– Я пойду днём, когда вампиры спят.  
– Это другой вид, они пьют кровь из людей круглые сутки.  
– В Токио этот вид называют «правительством». – Хиджиката поставил стакан на поднос. – Спасибо за угощение, мне пора.  
– Но ты же ничего не выпил!  
– Не хочется.  
– Нет уж, попробуй! Зря я его готовил, что ли?  
Монах упорно подвигал стакан, а Хиджиката отодвигал. Бурый чай опасно плескался, почти переливаясь через край.  
– Да не хочу я! Сам пей.  
– Не беси меня, сделай хотя бы глоток.  
– Это и есть хвалёное сельское гостеприимство?!  
Хиджиката отпихнул стакан слишком сильно, тот качнулся и чай пролился на алтарь. Стало тихо.  
– Ну вот! – монах трагически заломил руки. – Ты испортил мой чай, как испортил мою люстру.  
– Твой чай прожигает дыру в камне.  
– Поэтому его нужно принимать внутрь.  
– Чтобы прожечь внутренности?!  
Хиджиката спрыгнул с возвышения и пошёл к выходу. Монаху хватило наглости побежать за ним.  
– Так что насчёт пожертвований?  
– Ты якудза, а не монах?  
– Я не монах, а проповедник.  
– Да какая разница?!  
Хиджиката достал банкноту и сунул придурку в ладонь.  
– Вот. И чтобы я тебя больше не видел.  
– Премного благодарен, добрый господин. Приходите к нам ещё.  
– Ага, разбежался.  
Хиджиката вышел на улицу и с силой захлопнул дверь. Судя по тому, что монах успел прокричать: «Ещё увидимся!», деньги он потратил зря.  
Хиджиката фыркнул и начал спускаться по ступенькам. Сильно же он изменился, раз покушение на убийство не вызывало у него теперь ничего, кроме смеха.

«Замок, 6 км».  
Интересно, думал Хиджиката, неспешно поднимаясь по дороге, почему «замок»? Дом, который он видел из окна, выглядел как обычный современный особняк. Наверное, местное название. Какой-нибудь делец из крупного города купил землю в тихом, оторванном от цивилизации уголке, чтобы отдыхать здесь на новогодние каникулы. Для жителей Сайлент Вилла, живущих в деревянных домиках, такой особняк должен был казаться даже не замком, а дворцом.  
Дорога вела вверх под небольшим уклоном, деревья склонялись над ней, защищая от солнца, и идти было легко. Хиджиката ни о чём особенно не думал, глядя то в небо, то по сторонам. Если его что утомляло, так это меч, бившийся о бедро при каждом шаге. В конце концов, пришлось снять его с пояса и нести в руке.  
Так Хиджиката прошёл около двух километров, когда вдруг увидел просвет между деревьев. Лес здесь был густой, и прореха в бесконечной зелёной стене сразу привлекала внимание.  
Хиджиката остановился.  
«Вспомни, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты свернул с дороги».  
Никаких указателей тут не было, просто неприметный проход между двух мощных буков. Хиджиката подошёл ближе и увидел за ними узкую тропинку. Она могла оборваться в лесной чаще, могла привести к обрыву, к логову медведя или кого похуже. Хиджиката выдвинул меч из ножен – тот не светился.  
– Будем надеяться, ты не на батарейках работаешь, – пробормотал Хиджиката и прошёл между деревьями.  
Глупо, опасно, безрассудно – но если бы он заботился о своём здоровье и действовал рассудительно, то никогда не нашёл бы Мицубу.  
Сразу стало ясно, что этой дорогой очень давно никто не ходил: это была даже не тропа, а полоска короткой травы между деревьев. Через десять шагов она сделала резкий поворот, и впереди замаячило светлое пятно. Хиджиката считал шаги: на двадцать третьем он вышел из-под деревьев и оказался на поляне.  
– Вот это да!..  
Он оказался перед развалинами храма. Весёлая зелёная травка покрывала всю поляну, и на её фоне обломки ослепительно-белого камня казались особенно яркими. Сохранилась только одна стена, ступени и арка входа, за ними тут и там были разбросаны каменные глыбы, увитые каким-то вьющимся растением. От храма мало что осталось, и тем большее восхищение вызывали две статуи комаину, охраняющие вход. Насколько Хиджиката видел, они были совершенно нетронуты временем, их даже вьюнком не затянуло.  
Потрясающе красивое зрелище: бело-зелёная чаша под высоким небом, со всех сторон надёжно защищённая лесом. Идеальная иллюстрация к слову «спокойствие».  
Хиджиката достал смартфон и сделал несколько снимков. Достаточно выложить их в соцсетях, и в этот чудесный уголок безвременья начнут осаждать толпы туристов.  
– Обойдутся, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Он обошёл поляну, через шаг останавливаясь, чтобы сделать снимок. Чем больше он смотрел, тем больше ему здесь нравилось. Сначала его внимание привлекли собаки-комаину: фотографируя их с разных ракурсов, Хиджиката убедился, что статуи идеально сохранились: ни потёртости на широких мордах, ни отбитых завитков в роскошных гривах, даже их цвет не изменился. Одна собака была белой, другая – золотой, и если бы не грязные потёки на выпуклых боках, в пору было подумать, что они хранятся в музее под стеклом. Странные это были статуи, если подумать – без атрибутов, не поймёшь, где инь и янь. И пасти у обеих были закрыты, неведомый скульптор любовно вылепил обеим острые и длинные клыки, торчащие из под верхней челюсти.  
– Эй-эй, вы помните, что нужно не только впускать, но и выпускать? – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Комаину молчали, провожая его равнодушным взглядом выпученных глаз.  
Ещё одна странность: по периметру храм был обнесён толстым витым канатом, когда-то красным, а сейчас побуревшим. Верёвка крепилась за кусты, деревья и камни, охватывая площадь в десяток метров, через равные промежутки на ней были навязаны крупные узлы. Хиджиката потрогал один, почти уверенный, что истончившиеся от времени и дождей нитки рассыплются под рукой, но узел был твёрдым и неприятно холодным, будто влажным. Хиджиката отдёрнул руку и безотчётно обтёр о джинсы.  
Среди развалин росли красные клёны, листва налилась цветом, потемнела до багряного. Хиджиката остановился и с минуту глазел на них, приоткрыв рот, потом сфотографировал и быстро посмотрел снимок. В глубине души он не сомневался, что на фото клёнов не окажется, но они были – три высоких и развесистых дерева среди белых камней. У одного ветка свесилась на уцелевшую стену храма, и листья выделялись на её фоне как кровавые брызги. Красная листва в июне – кому сказать, не поверят. Как будто внутри очерченного витой верёвкой круга время остановилось.  
Хиджиката поднялся по ступеням и остановился между постаментов, на которых дремали комаину. Отсюда развалины выглядели ещё красивее.  
Он перешагнул через верёвку.  
И всё изменилось.  
Краски стали ярче, а звуки – громче. Хиджиката услышал радостное щебетание птиц, почувствовал одуряющий аромат свежей травы, ощутил тёплое прикосновение солнца. Словно кто-то одним движением подкрутил настройки и добавил текстур. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь волшебным ощущением радости, свежести и покоя. Захотелось смеяться в голос, захотелось повалиться в траву с размаху – он точно знал, что ни один булыжник не вопьётся в спину, знал, что здесь безопасно.  
И когда за спиной послышалось рычание, он ничуть не испугался.  
Золотой комаину спрыгнул с постамента и рычал, низко пригнувшись к земле. Солнце сияло на изгибах сильного тела, обводило каждый мускул яркими бликами. Белый комаину лениво потягивался, разминаясь со сна. Курчавые щёточки над лапами сталкивались с глухим стуком. Пока Хиджиката смотрел, он тоже спрыгнул, ловко и грациозно – земля охнула под каменной тушей.  
Комаину начали слаженно расходиться в разные стороны: медленно ступая и не сводя с Хиджикаты слепых круглых глаз. Пышные, как у выставочных жеребцов, хвосты стукались о бока, наполняя поляну скрежетом.  
– Ну-ну, – протянул Хиджиката, – тише-тише. Хорошие ребятки.  
Он отступил, чтобы держать их в поле зрения, положил меч на траву и развёл руки в стороны.  
– Всё хорошо, хорошо.  
Тихий, спокойный голос, без заискивания и без суеты, размеренный тон и движения – так когда-то учил Тамегоро. «Не бойся их, потому что они тебя тоже боятся. И не пугай, потому что страх вынуждает нападать».  
– Вас тут давно не навещали, да? Наверное, забыли, как люди выглядят, – не переставая говорить, Хиджиката аккуратно присел, чтобы не нависать над комаину. – Давайте знакомиться. Я Тоширо. А у вас имена есть?  
Комаину уже не пытались окружить его: золотой остановился и смотрел, забавно склонив голову к плечу. Широкая морда с причудливо изогнутой пастью выражала крайнюю степень удивления. Белый ещё порыкивал, но уже неуверенно, поглядывая то на Хиджикату, то на товарища.  
– Неужели у вас нет имён? Непорядок. Как-то же вас надо называть.  
Хиджикате было спокойно и весело. Он ни на мгновение не усомнился, что два огромных, зубастых пса, каждый из которых легко мог снести ему голову ударом тяжёлой лапы, не нападут и не причинят вреда. Возникла смутная мысль, что по идее ему бы следовало испугаться или хотя бы удивиться, но Хиджиката отбросил её как не имеющую смысла. Он находился в храме, внутри барьера, здесь всё было естественно и не несло угрозы. Тихий нежный звон на самой границе сознания действовал успокаивающе.  
– Ну так что? Позволите дать вам имена?  
Белый поддался первым. Делая мелкие шажки, он осторожно приблизился, и остановился в метре, не решясь подойти ещё ближе. Хиджиката протянул ему руку раскрытой ладонью вперёд.  
– Не бойся… – имя возникло само, как будто шепнули на ухо: – Эли.  
Комаину обнюхал его ладонь, смешно раздувая ноздри. Хиджиката погладил его по крутому лбу и почесал гриву между круглых ушей. Пальцы проехались по тёплому, нагретому солнцем камню.  
– Ну а ты что же?  
Золотой комаину неуверенно вильнул хвостом. Хиджиката тихо засмеялся и поманил его.  
– Давай, Шимару.  
Золотой подполз ближе и ткнулся головой ему в плечо. Хиджиката обнял его за мощную шею и потрепал по буйным завитушкам гривы.  
– Вот так, не надо бояться.  
Эли издал возмущённый звук: что-то среднее между скрежетом и треском – и отпихнул товарища, чтобы получить свою порцию обнимашек. Хиджиката почесал его за ухо.  
– Не наглей.  
Ухо было твёрдым на ощупь, но живым и гибким – Эли дёрнул им, оставив на пальцах мазок каменной пыли.  
Хиджиката счастливо рассмеялся, обхватил их с Шимару обеими руками, притянув к себе квадратные головы, и начал гладить везде, куда мог дотянуться. Шимару, как более спокойный, только поскуливал от восторга, отчаянно вилял хвостом, и подставлялся, а Эли, ревнивый засранец, то и дело пытался оттеснить его. Они сцепились, пихаясь плечами и головами – грохот стоял как при камнепаде – Хиджиката попытался их растащить, но получил от кого-то лапой в грудь и повалился на спину. Две башки тут же нависли над ним: волнистые усы, вырезанные в щеках, не шевелились, зато плоские носы так и ходили туда-сюда. Хиджиката схватил Эли за гриву, завалил набок и напал на него, безжалостно щекоча живот. Ладони проходились по гладко обтёсанному камню, не обдирая кожу, Эли развалился, раскинув лапы и повизгивая от счастья. Шимару подбежал и просунул голову Хиджикате под мышку, перепачкав всю футболку серой пылью.  
– И тебя погладим, не волнуйся.  
Хиджиката хотел потрепать его по лбу, но вместо этого обнял, неожиданно даже для себя, и зарылся лицом в пахнущую раскалённым камнем гриву. Он всегда любил животных, а собак – больше всего.

Шимару щедро лизнул его в руку – язык был шириной почти с ладонь, не шершавый, а гладкий и плоский. По ощущениям как галька, но тёплый и влажный – почти неотличимый от настоящего.  
– Хей, ты меня всего обслюнявишь!  
Хиджиката протестовал больше для вида, и Шимару даже не подумал останавливаться. Он начал вылизывать ему ладонь, проходясь между пальцами, дразня тонкую кожу.  
– Хей, – неуверенно повторил Хиджиката.  
Шимару провёл языком от ладони вверх, с нажимом лизнул ямку локтя, и посмотрел из-под фигурных бровей. В слепом взгляде была уверенность, но Хиджиката не успел ни удивиться, ни среагировать – Эли ткнулся мордой ему в шею и лизнул под челюстью.  
Это не было обычной собачей лаской, и у Хиджикаты зазвенело в ушах.  
Теперь они вылизывали его вдвоём, повизгивая и виляя хвостами. Шимару дразнил кожу на внутренней стороне руки, от каждого движения по телу расходились волны будоражащего тепла. Эли тыкался то в шею, то в висок, фыркал, обдавая горячим дыханием, потом пихнул в грудь – игриво, несильно, Хиджиката мог бы удержаться, если бы захотел.  
Звон шёл отовсюду, тонкий, еле слышный, наполнял собой пространство – один звук, без слов, но Хиджиката всё понимал.  
Он откинулся назад и упал спиной на траву, раскинув руки. Прогревшаяся земля была мягче любого ковра, солнце сияло сверху, ласкало кожу, но не слепило – его скрывало сплошное переплетение веток. Хиджиката закрыл глаза, подставив лицо под поцелуи солнечных зайчиков. Он был совершенно спокоен и совершенно счастлив, и когда Шимару склонился над ним и ткнулся мокрыми губами, просто поднял руку, обхватил за шею и потянул на себя.  
Завитки гривы с шумом обрушились на землю, когда Шимару низко опустил голову, язык невесомо прошёлся по губам. Комаину не сомневались, просто не хотели торопить – они знали, что делают, как и Хиджиката. Он приоткрыл рот, и широкий язык скользнул внутрь в подобии поцелуя.  
Шимару действовал осторожно и нежно, но для Хиджикаты это было слишком медленно. Он крепче ухватился за гриву комаину и приподнял голову, впуская язык глубже в рот до самого горла. Шимару тонко заурчал от удовольствия. Вкус у него был странный, всё равно что лизнуть булыжник, но Хиджикате понравилось. Он обхватил толстый язык губами, попытался слегка пососать, и Шимару заскулил ему в рот.  
Эли был наглее: носом он сдвинул футболку Хиджикаты и начал лизать живот. Сначала короткими движениями, как если бы лакал воду, потом увереннее, проходясь по мышцам пресса. Сначала Хиджиката вздрагивал от щекотки, но тут Эли толкнулся языком в пупок, и влажное прикосновение пробрало дрожью от копчика до затылка.  
– Ммм, подождите…  
Он отвернулся, и похлопал Шимару по мощному плечу, чтобы сдал назад – тот послушался и отодвинулся, но только для того, чтобы начать вылизывать его шею и ключицы. Язык прочертил влажную полосу до уха, и Хиджиката забыл, что хотел сказать. Что-то… про одежду?..  
Эли пытался стянуть с него футболку – пихал носом так, чтобы она поднялась выше. Про это Хиджиката и хотел сказать, но тут Шимару уверенно лизнул его в кадык и, надавливая, провёл языком до подбородка. Голова запрокинулась, Хиджиката тихо выдохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Горло оказалось точно под зубами Шимару, он мог ощутить прикосновение изогнутых клыков, каждый длиной с палец, но страха не было. «Они не причинят вреда», – звенел воздух, и Хиджиката знал, что не причинят.  
Эли скатал его футболку до самых подмышек и с довольным порыкиванием припал к соскам. Хиджиката застонал. Он всегда остро реагировал на такие ласки, а плоский язык проходился по соскам безо всякой жалости, прижимая их, теребя и обводя по кругу. Возбуждение разрослось, словно отпущенная пружина – мгновенно, и когда Эли, переступив, поставил лапу между его ног, у Хиджикаты член задёргался.  
Звон стал громче, требовательнее – что-то в этом было неправильное.  
– Так, парни, брейк.  
Шимару сразу послушался, Эли пришлось отпихнуть. Хиджиката сел и постарался перевести дух.  
– Тише вам.  
Он сказал это не комаину, а жалобному печальному звону, который действовал на нервы, потом взялся за футболку и стащил через голову. Скатал, отбросил подальше и начал расстёгивать джинсы. Эли с Шимару бросились помогать и устроили небольшой камнепад, пока дёргали за штанины, сталкиваясь боками. Кое-как совместными усилиями они справились, потом Хиджиката снял трусы, засунул в карман джинсов и отправил плотный ком одежды за футболкой. Сандалии просто стряхнул с ног, оставшись полностью обнажённым. Мелкие камушки впились в колени, Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул, опёрся на подбежавшего Эли и встал. Звон стал ещё сильнее, от него болела голова.  
– Вижу я, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Теперь он заметил пьедестал с широкой плитой из белого камня – поразительно, что такая махина сразу не бросилась в глаза. Хиджиката направился к плите, комаину мигом его догнали и побежали по бокам, то и дело тыкаясь мордами в бёдра.  
Пьедестал был ему по пояс, Хиджиката потрогал его, потом посмотрел на пальцы – ни намёка на пыль. Следовало бы удивиться, но он воспринял это как должное и сел на край. Тёплый, отполированный до зеркальной гладкости камень показался мягче пуховой перины, и Хиджиката с наслаждением лёг на спину. Затылок, плечи, спина, ладони, ягодицы, пятки – он прижался к его поверхности всем телом, согнул ноги в коленях и развёл. Вот теперь всё было как надо, и звон стих до границы слышимости.  
– Ну, – негромко сказал Хиджиката, – давайте сделаем это.

Шимару только казался скромником – на пьедестал он взобрался первым. Когти прогромыхали по плите, когда он прошёл сбоку. Хиджиката жмурился и старался дышать размеренно, но мышцы подрагивали в предвкушении, и когда язык в первый раз, пока неуверенно, коснулся члена, он чуть не закричал.  
Пришлось зажать рот ладонью, а Шимару, осмелев, легонько дотрагивался до его паха и внутренней поверхности бёдер, снова возвращался к члену, проходясь по всей длине – не мог определиться. Хиджикату как на медленном огне поджаривали, он ёрзал ягодицами по плите и кусал пальцы, давясь стонами. Положение спас Эли, запрыгнувший на пьедестал с другой стороны и оттеснивший Шимару. Крупное и округлое как валун тело втиснулось между разведённых ног, и Хиджиката задохнулся – не от того, что происходило, а от предвкушения того, что должно было случиться.  
После нескольких агрессивных порыкиваний и тычков, от которых по поляне прошёл гул, как от землетрясения, комаину договорились, и Шимару развернулся, стуча когтями. Хиджиката приоткрыл глаза, как раз когда тот склонился над его сосками. Солнце нестерпимо сияло на золотой коже, перекаты сильных мускулов отсвечивали бликами, блестящий язык придавил набухшую ареолу, и Хиджиката зажмурился.  
Эли устроился между его ног, припав на передние лапы. Языки у комаину были с палец толщиной – Эли легко раздвинул ягодицы и лизнул анус. Хиджиката вздрогнул, напрягся было, но отвлёкся на Шимару.  
Тот обрабатывал его соски и живот, выписывал круги поверх дрожащих мышц. Хиджиката громко выдыхал от удовольствия, а когда он переместился к паху, застонал в голос. Шимару понял намёк. Теперь он лизал только член, размеренно и сильно, от яиц до головки. Хиджиката извивался под ним, вздрагивал, вскрикивал, попытался вскинуть бёдра, но Шимару поставил лапу ему на грудь и не позволил. Стояк уже прижимался к животу, смазка пачкала кожу. «Я же сейчас кончу», подумал Хиджиката.  
И тут Эли протолкнул в него язык.  
Хиджиката ахнул и застыл, пока он толкался глубже, двигал то вперёд, то назад, пытаясь растянуть мышцы. Хиджиката постарался расслабиться, дышать размеренно, насколько получалось, когда каждая клеточка тела пульсировала от возбуждения, и развёл ноги шире. Эли тут же вдвинул язык дальше: это уже было больше, чем пальцы или даже вибратор, и под веками заплясали цветные мошки. Хиджиката с трудом открыл глаза и увидел перед собой член Шимару – длинный, наполовину возбуждённый, тот покачивался из стороны в сторону, пока сам Шимару переступал на месте в поисках удобной позы. Хиджиката поднял руку, погладил член – по форме тот был совершенно человеческим, с круглой головкой и толстыми венами под золотой кожей – и направил его себе в рот.  
Шимару отозвался одобрительным рокотом и опустился на передние лапы, фактически накрыв его собой, но не наваливаясь – фигурные волны шерсти едва задевали грудь. Хиджиката задержал головку между губ, чтобы привыкнуть, но в этот момент Шимару подогнул и задние лапы тоже. Хиджиката охнуть не успел – член резко вдвинулся в рот и упёрся в щёку. Попытка сглотнуть не помогла, Шимару беспокойно заёрзал, и давление на щёку стало нестерпимым.  
«Спокойно!»  
Шимару послушно замер, а Хиджиката придержал ствол у основания и немного повернул голову, сделал глотательное движение и на этот раз всё получилось. Член скользнул глубже в рот, проехался по нёбу, толкнулся в глотку. Хиджиката старательно выдыхал, смаргивая слёзы, и пытался расслабить горло, но даже так не мог принять его целиком. Тогда Шимару пришёл ему на помощь: сначала приподнял таз, а потом начал медленно опускать. Вот так было лучше. Хиджиката плотно обхватил губами ствол и медленно впускал его в рот. Он так увлёкся, что не обратил внимания, когда прекратились мокрые движения в заднице. Член плавно входил в рот и скользил по языку, по ощущениям он больше всего напоминал фаллоимитатор, только горячий и хорошо смазанный. «Откуда у каменных статуй слюна и смазка? – возникла глупая мысль. И тут же: – И есть ли у них сперма?» К растянутому анусу прижалось что-то более плотное и крупное, чем язык, и Хиджиката понял, что сейчас всё узнает.

Эли надавил и легко вошёл в подготовленную задницу. У Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли от размера – он не был уверен, что выдержит такое. Шимару уложил тяжёлую голову ему на живот и щедро облизал член, то ли инстинктивно, то ли целенаправленно, чтобы отвлечь. При этом он не переставал двигать бёдрами, и Хиджикату разрывало от ощущений. Впервые в нём оказалось два члена, и не каких-нибудь, а каменных: один короткими толчками двигался в заднице, раздвигая стенки кишечника; другой долбился в рот уже почти на всю длину. Хиджикату без особых церемоний имели с двух сторон, но бережно, не причиняя ни малейшей боли. Комаину старались ради него, они брали, но и отдавали тоже. Последние сомнения исчезли, растворились в удовольствии, и Хиджиката полностью расслабился – не телом, разумом.  
Звон, наполнявший воздух, разделился на звуки: слова, пение, гулкие удары колокола. Вокруг алтаря поднялись стены и сошлись над головой, загородив солнце. Он увидел себя со стороны, сверху: человеческая фигура, распластанная под сильными телами, белым и золотым. Шерсть колыхалась от движений, длинные гривы и хвосты вились по ветру, изогнутые фаллосы двигались в едином ритме, а комаину подались навстречу друг другу и прижались пасть к пасти в подобии поцелуя. Губы к губам, клыки между клыков – как две части замка соединились, и круг замкнулся. Со всех сторон к ним протянулись яркие лучи, связали их как верёвки. Свет наполнил тело Хиджикаты, прошёл сквозь него, к Шимару и Эли, накрепко скрепил их друг с другом. Пение взмыло к высокому потолку, удары колокола стали громче, они звали, требовали. Тело Хиджикаты вздрагивало и двигалось в том же резком ритме, нанизанное на нитку света. Звон стал невыносимым, все мышцы рефлекторно напряглись, и он кончил.  
Оргазм был похож на катастрофу. Хиджикату с размаху бросило на каменную плиту, он содрогнулся, закричал, а вокруг рушились стены древнего храма.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то решил, что ему это привиделось. Не было никакого храма – всё те же обломки среди деревьев – и никаких лучей света, только россыпь солнечных зайчиков на траве. Комаину сидели перед пьедесталом, смирно обернув лапы хвостами.  
Лежать на плите было больно, и Хиджиката сел. Он ждал, что внутри всё будет хлюпать, но единственная сперма, которую он обнаружил, была его собственной – подсыхала на животе. Во рту остался привкус пыли, да и только. Зато мышцы ломило так, словно часами таскал тяжести. Морщась, Хиджиката сполз с пьедестала. Сразу навалилась такая слабость и дурнота, что он пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы не комаину: Эли поднырнул под левую руку, Шимару просунул башку под правую. Опираясь на них, Хиджиката сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и опустился на колени. Дурнота прошла почти сразу, а слабость осталась, он чувствовал себя ужасно усталым, но не переживал из-за этого. Тихий звон всё ещё слышался где-то на периферии слуха, и Хиджиката не сомневался – всё, что тут случилось, было к лучшему.  
Глаза слипались. Он сел в траву, ещё раз зевнул – мысль о том, чтобы поспать прямо на земле и с голым задом, казалась на редкость привлекательной. Он лёг, свернувшись калачиком. Шимару обошёл его с одной стороны, Эли с другой – они тоже улеглись, защищая его высокими боками, горячие и уютные. Если смотреть сверху они образовывали бело-золотой знак инь-ян – Хиджиката не открывал глаза, но точно знал это, как знал и то, что под их защитой с ним ничего не случится.  
С этой мыслью он наконец уснул.

Хиджикату разбудил странный гулкий звук – словно десяток булыжников перекатывались с места на место. Под ним было что-то тёплое, уютное и вставать не хотелось, но звук не только не прекращался, но становился громче – пришлось открыть глаза.  
Эли стоял, загораживая его собой, и рычал на кого-то, кого отсюда не было видно. Шимару тоже проснулся, но не вставал, потому что Хиджиката почти лежал на нём, обхватив руками за шею.  
– Хиджиката-кун! – проблеял знакомый голос. – Отзови собачек, а?  
Так его звал только один человек. Хиджиката сел, опираясь на траву, и отпустил Шимару. Тот сразу вскочил, подбежал к Эли, и они зарычали на Гинтоки уже вдвоём.  
– Я сказал отпустить, а не науськивать!  
Гинтоки топтался за пределами верёвки, значит, ему ничего не грозило. Хиджиката зевнул. Он оставался на грани сна и яви, мозг ещё не заработал, а инстинкты подсказывали, что Гинтоки надо остерегаться.  
Словно услышав его, комаину зарычали громче.  
– Тише, – Гинтоки выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони. – Хорошие собачки…  
Хиджиката потёр глаза, похлопал по щекам, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Вместе с дрёмой уходили и подозрения.  
– Эли, Шимару, назад!  
– Вот, слышали, что он сказал?  
Шимару вернулся к Хиджикате, Эли тоже подошёл, но оглядывался на Гинтоки и порыкивал. Хиджиката опёрся на их холки, как на поручни, и выпрямился. Поясница слегка ныла, и челюсть – тоже, но в целом ощущения были терпимые, гораздо легче, чем следовало ожидать, после того как в нём побывали два каменных члена. Хиджиката посмотрел вверх и недоверчиво выругался: солнце уже начало садиться. Сколько же они проспали?  
– Смотри, я и вещи твои собрал, – Гинтоки потряс комком из одежды. – Как верный оруженосец. Одни рыцари сражаются с мельницами, другие спасают принцесс, а мой – трахается с шиши, вот повезло.  
– Заткнись, никто тебя о помощи не просил.  
Комаину тёрлись о бёдра, обнимали ноги хвостами, заглядывали в глаза – не хотели отпускать. Хиджиката и сам не хотел уходить из этого красивого спокойного места, места, где он был в абсолютной безопасности.  
– Между прочим, тебе не обязательно с ними расставаться.  
– Что?  
Гинтоки принял важный вид.  
– Только не говори, что ничего не понял и переспал с ними ради острых ощущений. Даже люди из Токио не могут быть настолько распущенными.  
Хиджиката задумчиво потрепал Эли по голове. Знание было с ним с самого начала, как только он перешагнул через верёвку, но только сейчас он осознал в полной мере:  
– Мы заключили договор…  
– Точно. Теперь они будут служить тебе и защищать от кого угодно – до конца цикла.  
– Цикла? – повторил Хиджиката.  
Он вспомнил ответ раньше, чем Гинтоки заговорил:  
– Их сила не может принадлежать кому-то одному. Они найдут другого хозяина…  
– Как только спасут мне жизнь…  
Комаину смотрели, не мигая, как будто снова обратившись в камень, и ждали.  
– Теперь ты должен…  
– Сам знаю.  
Хиджиката нашёл свой меч – тот так и валялся в траве – и вытащил из ножен. Слова родились сами, словно кто-то нашептал на ухо:  
– Слуги, которым отдал свою плоть, идите со мной и защищайте меня, пока долг не будет оплачен.  
Откуда-то взялся ветер, красные листья клёна взметнулись вихрем, и комаину пропали. Зато на лезвии Жала появился новый узор: два изогнутых силуэта собак с львиными головами, по одному с каждой стороны клинка. Хиджиката вдвинул меч в ножны, и тонкий звонкий звук, который он слышал всё время, что находился здесь, прервался, как будто оборвали струну.  
– Чисто сделано, – одобрил Гинтоки.  
С мечом в руке Хиджиката подошёл к выходу из храма, остановился у опустевших постаментов, но не почувствовал грусти. И когда он перешагнул верёвку, ничего не изменилось – магия этого места не исчезла, он уносил её с собой.  
– Давай одежду.  
Зажав меч под мышкой, он начал одеваться. Гинтоки отошёл на шаг и смотрел, его взгляд жёг кожу, и Хиджиката разозлился.  
– Голого мужика никогда не видел?  
– Видел, конечно, – Гинтоки демонстративно оглядел его с ног до головы, – но голых адвокатов вижу впервые.  
– Я, по-твоему, другого вида?  
– Да и на адвоката ты не очень похож. Я всегда думал, это такие хлипкие ребята, которые ничего тяжелее книжки в жизни не поднимали.  
Хиджиката в шутку напряг бицепсы.  
– Знал бы ты, сколько весят своды законов – ты бы так не говорил.  
Он оделся и прикрепил меч к поясу джинсов.  
– Ну, идём?  
– Подожди. – Гинтоки посмотрел в сторону, потом себе под ноги. – Хиджиката-кун… я должен попросить у тебя прощения.  
– За что?  
Гинтоки запустил пальцы в волосы и взъерошил, отчего и без того буйные кудри встали дыбом.  
– Не важно. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – мне очень жаль.  
Хиджиката быстро проверил карманы, но деньги и телефон были на месте.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, эй?! Я не вор!  
– Мне-то откуда знать? Мы меньше недели знакомы.  
– Не порти атмосферу пафоса и чистоты, которую я пытаюсь создать. Ты должен был немедленно прослезиться и всё простить Гин-чану.  
Хиджиката невольно засмеялся.  
– Так только в детских книжках бывает. И я не стану звать тебя Гин-чаном, не проси.  
Прежде, чем покинуть поляну, он оглянулся, но без комаину и их силы развалины храма выглядели совершенно обычно – старые камни, поросшие травой, да и всё.  
Гинтоки догнал и пошёл рядом, бормоча, что можно быть и повежливее со своим спасителем – он имел в виду случай на болоте. Хиджиката отвечал, что спасения жизни явно недостаточно, чтобы звать кого-то «Гин-чаном». Переругиваясь, они в два счёта вернулись на дорогу и начали спускаться к городу. Хиджиката оглянулся через плечо, но не смог разглядеть просвет между деревьев.  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь снова найти сюда дорогу. Шиши заключают договор лишь раз.  
– Правильнее называть их комаину, потому что они помесь льва и собаки, а шиши – просто львы.  
– Ого, а ты разбираешься.  
– Когда я был ребёнком, старший брат… на самом деле, он приходился мне дядей, но я привык звать его братом. Так вот, Тамегоро постоянно рассказывал мне легенды про ёкаев и духов. С тех пор я знаю о них всё.  
– Сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, прищурившись:  
– Что ты здесь делал? Только не говори, что случайно забрёл.  
– Не случайно. – Гинтоки потёр шею. – Как только появился Шинске, сдал ему смену и пошёл тебя искать. Босс тоже беспокоился…  
Как Хиджиката и думал.  
– При всём уважении, Шоё лезет не в своё дело.  
– Ха, повторишь ему это в лицо?  
– У меня не семь жизней.  
Гинтоки остановился.  
– Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. – Он нахмурился: – Хиджиката-кун, ты ничего не знаешь про местные дела, но лезешь всюду, словно бессмертный. Пока тебе везло, но однажды это плохо кончится.  
Хиджиката тоже остановился.  
– Вы меня достали с вашими предостережениями, и ты и другие. Если в Замке есть опасность, то не мнись, говори – какая.  
Гинтоки отвёл взгляд.  
– Так и знал. – Хиджиката ткнул его пальцем в грудь. – Давай-ка я тебе кое-что объясню. Здесь творится какое-то мистическое дерьмо, и я предпочёл бы оказаться за сотню километров отсюда, где-нибудь, где есть вай-фай и центральная канализация. Но моя жена написала мне письмо из этого грёбаного городишки, и я не успокоюсь, пока не найду её. Это ясно?  
Гинтоки молча поднял руки в знак капитуляции.  
– Вот и чудно.  
Они пошли дальше.  
– И не зови меня Хиджикатой-куном. Обращайся как ко всем – по имени.  
– Уверен? Это совсем другой уровень близости.  
Хиджиката взглянул на него внимательнее. Гинтоки покосился в ответ, улыбнулся уголком рта и сразу отвернулся. Он флиртовал, без сомнения. Все отношения, какие у Хиджикаты были с мужчинами, не подразумевали флирта, но даже он понимал такие откровенные взгляды и улыбки.  
Незаметно Хиджиката присмотрелся к Гинтоки – к мягким обкусанным губам, коротким серебристым завиткам над шеей, густым, загибающимся кверху ресницам. Смотреть на него было приятно. По виску Гинтоки скатилась крохотная капелька пота, Хиджиката моргнул и отвернулся, смущённый. Вот так, он только что переспал с двумя ожившими статуями и уже заглядывается на полузнакомого мужика – какая-то чересчур насыщенная личная жизнь.  
Впереди показался город, а значит, и «Бар под соснами».  
– Надо что-то придумать с твоими питомцами, – сказал Гинтоки. – В комнату ты их взять не сможешь, амулеты не пропустят.  
– Давно хотел спросить, что это за амулеты? Я их повсюду вижу.  
– Они защищают: не дают злу войти и не выпускают удачу из дома. – Гинтоки скорчил гримасу: – Уж прости нам предрассудки, токийский адвокат-сан.  
Хиджиката не собирался высмеивать местных – учитывая, какой трэш творился в округе, их суеверность была более чем оправданной.  
– Что мне делать с мечом, если в дом его взять нельзя? Есть идеи?  
В итоге, они спрятали Жало у задней стены бара, в кустах под окном Хиджикаты.  
– Никто его здесь не найдёт, – Гинтоки старательно прикрыл меч ветками. – Зато твои защитники всегда будут рядом и смогут прийти на помощь. Только не забывай брать их с собой, когда уходишь из дома.  
Хиджиката слушал краем уха, а сам смотрел вверх. Он впервые видел здание с этой стороны и этот вид ему совсем не понравился.  
– Смотри, какие здесь выемки. По ним можно добраться до моего окна, как по лестнице.  
Гинтоки опустил голову ниже.  
– Правда?.. Ну, не думаю, что кто-то станет это делать. Ты же не юная девица с четвёртым размером, чтобы ради тебя возрождать традиции йобай.  
Хиджиката, думавший об убийстве или ограблении, посмотрел на него скептически.  
– Вы здесь все какие-то озабоченные.  
– Да-да, как скажешь. – Гинтоки вскочил и начал подталкивать его в спину. – Пошли, мне пора на работу.  
– Вовремя же ты об этом вспомнил!

После восьми, как обычно, начали подтягиваться посетители. Хиджиката сидел с Тацумой, попивал чай и наблюдал. Его не переставало удивлять, что в таком полудохлом местечке бар каждый вечер полон под завязку. И до чего же разношёрстная компания здесь собиралась! За соседним столиком остролицый мужик вдохновенно доказывал, что причёска 7/3 это единственно возможный стандарт, покруче золотого сечения. Его собеседник, холёный красавчик, похожий на айдола, слушал с вежливой улыбкой. Дальше за большим столом сидел одинокий самурай: вокруг все ютились чуть ли не на головах друг у друга, но сесть рядом с ним никто не решился. Смуглый и седовласый, он потягивал чай, а на скамье рядом с ним лежали дорожная шляпа и длинная катана. За угловым столиком миниатюрная девчонка пила горячий шоколад из огромной кружки; её ноги едва доставали до пола, а рядом к скамье была прислонена здоровенная палица с девчонку ростом. Небритый здоровяк предлагал всем и каждому состязание в армрестлинге: несколько бесчувственных тел уже валялись на полу, но желающих помериться силой оставалось немало.  
Гинтоки и Шинске сновали по помещению, принимая заказы и забирая пустую посуду. За ними Хиджиката тоже наблюдал. Гинтоки не столько работал, сколько трепал языком: он надолго останавливался у каждого стола, чтобы поболтать, его часто окликали и приветствовали, и он всем находил что ответить. Шинске был его полной противоположностью: фартук он носил как королевскую мантию, на всех смотрел свысока и отвечал так нехотя, словно каждое его слово было отлито из золота.  
– Что не так с этим парнем? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Тацума, печально изучавший высохшее дно своей кружки, оживился.  
– Не смейся над Шинске-куном, он человек трудной судьбы.  
– Да ну?  
– Он был богачом, – Тацума поцокал языком: – большой дом, слуги, власть. Но потом кое-что случилось, и посмотри, где он теперь.  
– Но почему работа официантом?  
– Скажем так, чтобы тебе было понятно: он в большом долгу перед нашим любезным хозяином, – Тацума хохотнул, но как-то невесело. – Отрабатывает.  
Хиджиката прикинул, какая зарплата обычно у официантов, сделал скидку на разницу между Токио и провинцией и присвистнул.  
– Тогда ему придётся работать здесь вечность.  
Тацума захохотал.  
– В точку!  
Людей становилось больше, уже все столы были заняты, по телевизору крутили бесконечный бейсбол, но бодрый голос комментатора терялся за шумом разговоров. Хиджиката подумывал подняться к себе и поспать, когда вдруг раздался высокий чистый звон, разом перекрывший все другие звуки: Шоё стучал ножом по стакану.  
– Друзья! Минутку внимания.  
Хиджиката сразу понял, что он хочет сделать, и выругался себе под нос.  
В баре стало тихо, только телевизор продолжал бубнить – Шоё прикрутил звук и вышел из-за стойки.  
– Хочу познакомить вас с моим гостем, – объявил он торжественно. – Тоширо?  
Пришлось встать и подойти к нему.  
– Уверен, вы все о нём так или иначе слышали, – добавил Шоё с тонкой улыбкой. – Тоширо ищет жену, и я хочу, чтобы вы помогли ему по мере сил.  
Никто не ответил, в баре царила мёртвая тишина: все молча смотрели, одинаковые пятна лиц в темноте, и ждали.  
– Ну же, – шепнул Шоё, – это ваш шанс. Даже если сами они ничего не знают, то расскажут об увиденном всем знакомым. – Он подмигнул: – Наш аналог объявления по радио.  
Пришлось доставать из портмоне фотографию Мицубы и ходить между столами, показывая её посетителям. Кто-то тщательно изучал фото, прежде чем покачать головой, кто-то высказывал сожаления, кто-то бросал взгляд нехотя и тут же отворачивался.  
Голос Шоё подталкивал в спину:  
– Расскажите всем знакомым. Вдруг кто-то видел эту девушку или слышал про неё. Я очень привязан к Тоширо и буду признателен, если вы ему поможете.  
Как ведущий ток-шоу, он говорил, что делать, и все слушались, стараясь не оплошать под прицелом камер. Вот только это шоу не имело смысла: Хиджиката обошёл всех в баре, но Мицубу не узнал никто из них.  
– Не расстраивайтесь, – сказал Шоё, когда он вернулся к стойке, чтобы заказать что-нибудь покрепче чая. – Уверен, рано или поздно кто-то её узнает.  
Хиджиката не стал отвечать, но сам он был уверен, что этого не произойдёт никогда.

_________________  
Комаину - каменные статуи у входа в синтоистский храм, помесь льва и собаки. Они символизируют инь и янь, жизнь и смерть. У одной пасть обычно открыта, чтобы отгонять злых духов, а у другой закрыта, чтобы удерживать добрых.


	7. В которой Хиджиката устраивает вечеринку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: сасахиджи, сасанобу, хиджинобу и все со всеми  
> Предупреждения главы: оргия, секс в состоянии опьянения

Дорога к Замку заняла кучу времени. Солнце припекало, несмотря на ранний час, меч бил по бедру, а сандалии как задались целью нащупать все мелкие камешки по пути. Первые два километра Хиджиката прошёл бодрым шагом, но после третьего остановился передохнуть, как и после четвёртого. Последние два километра он преодолел, то и дело останавливаясь. Шагомер на смартфоне исправно отмечал сократившиеся промежутки между привалами, и в итоге Хиджиката его выключил. Больше всего хотелось пить – он знал, что стоит взять воды в дорогу, но «Перье» закончилось, и пришлось бы обращаться к Шоё. А это значило, что придётся объяснять, куда собрался и зачем. Во-первых, бесила необходимость отчитываться перед кем-то, кроме жены, а во-вторых, под укоризненным взглядом Шоё Хиджиката всегда чувствовал себя провинившимся мальчишкой.   
Поэтому он поступил как взрослый человек и выбрался из комнаты через окно. Сейчас, изнывая от жары и жажды, он успел сто раз пожалеть об этом.  
Последний километр он преодолевал больше получаса. Тропа здесь пошла вверх под сильным уклоном, Хиджиката смотрел под ноги, а не по сторонам и сам не заметил, как добрался до цели. Деревья расступились, открывая взгляду широкое пустое пространство и крышу большого здания. Хиджиката поднажал и через десяток шагов поднялся на вершину холма – к Замку.  
Подъездная площадка была средних размеров – здесь бы свободно разместились пять машин. Дом тоже не поражал воображение: высокий, в три этажа, с треугольной крышей и узким крыльцом. Ни колонн, ни портика, ни даже балюстрады. Редкие окна были забраны решётками, а каменные плиты фасада кое-где почернели, как от огня. Если здание чем и напоминало замок, то мрачным видом.   
Хиджиката прошёл по широкой подъездной дорожке, дивясь про себя – площадка перед домом не была залита асфальтом, лес подступал вплотную к нему со всех сторон. Место выглядело бы заброшенным, если бы не аккуратный палисадник перед крыльцом. Ничего особенного, ромбы крокусов среди выгоревшей травы и косоватая живая изгородь. Это внушало оптимизм: пусть и не очень умелый, но здесь был садовник – дом не пустовал.   
Хиджиката поднялся по трём ступеням к высокой узкой двери. Звонка или дверного молотка, даже ручки не наблюдалось, и он постучал – сначала костяшками пальцев, потом кулаком. Никто не ответил. Хиджиката постучал ещё раз с тем же результатом и в сердцах толкнул дверь со всей силы.  
Что-то тихо щёлкнуло, и дверь открылась. Не ожидавший такого Хиджиката качнулся вперёд, зацепился за порог и кубарем полетел в прихожую, а дверь захлопнулась за ним с гулким стуком. Вот так он и попал в Замок.

Хиджиката тихо, но от души, выругался и встал на ноги. Огляделся. Присвистнул.   
Он находился даже не в прихожей, а в холле – огромном, на всю ширину здания. Освещали его всего два высоких окна, и этого было совершенно недостаточно: стены тонули в густой тени, получалось разглядеть смутные очертания какой-то мебели и квадраты картин на стенах. Единственное, что Хиджиката со своего места видел хорошо – это широкую лестницу, и то, лишь потому, что со второго этажа в пролёт лился рассеянный свет.   
– Есть тут кто-нибудь?!  
Голос разошёлся по холлу и сгинул, не оставив даже эха. Хиджиката прислушался, но из глубин дома не доносилось ни шороха.   
– Эй!  
Никакой чопорный дворецкий не поспешил ему навстречу, зато, возможно, поспешил к телефону, чтобы вызвать полицию. Вторжение в частную собственность, ничего хорошего. Хиджиката решил вернуться во двор, обойти дом и поискать слуг. Кто-то же подстригал изгородь, значит, кто-то здесь жил, пусть даже всего один подслеповатый и глухой садовник.  
Хиджиката вернулся к двери, и вот тут-то его поджидал сюрприз: как и снаружи, внутри на ней не было ручки. Вообще ничего не было, ни украшений, ни выемок – просто ровное полированное дерево. Хиджиката попытался нащупать зазор между полотном и стеной, но только обломал ноготь. Бесполезно: чёртова дверь была пригнана так плотно, что не осталось ни единой щёлки. Он не мог выйти наружу и не мог вылезти через зарешечённое окно, и в полиции ему бы ни за что не поверили.   
– Поздравляю, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – ты теперь вор-домушник.   
Стоило сказать это, как он понял, что ни на секунду не верит в приезд полиции. Интуиция подсказывала – административная власть на Сайлент Вилл не распространяется. Ни один телефон здесь не работает, и жители сами решают свои проблемы и сами хоронят своих мертвецов, и, случись что – его тихо закопают на кладбище рядом с несчастным Оогуши.   
По спине пробежал холодок. Хиджиката обернулся и посмотрел на холл новым взглядом: пустое, тёмное, запертое помещение, и он здесь один. Он облизнул губы и собрался ещё раз крикнуть, но тут же передумал. Возможно… просто возможно… не стоило привлекать к себе внимание обитателей Замка.   
Хиджиката нащупал меч и выдвинул из ножен на полпальца – лезвие не светилось. Дурацкая штука опять сломалась или никогда толком не работала. Но вытянувшиеся вдоль клинка силуэты комаину немного успокоили, напомнив, что он не один, у него есть защитники. С рукой на мече Хиджиката медленно двинулся через холл. По-хорошему, стоило обойти первый этаж и поискать чёрный ход, но бродить в темноте совершенно не улыбалось, а лестница была хорошо освещена. Хиджиката поставил ногу на первую ступеньку, но засомневался – идти на второй в его ситуации было так же глупо, как спускаться в подвал.   
В холле что-то задвигалось.  
Хиджиката услышал топот, тихий семенящий, быстрый – как будто множество маленьких ножек перебирало по полу всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе...   
Насколько близко оно подобралось, Хиджиката не узнал, потому что в один мах взлетел на второй этаж, даже не заметив, как миновал два пролёта.   
Он взбежал на площадку, моментально развернулся, прижавшись к стене, и выставил перед собой меч. Если кто и поднимался за ним, его не было слышно – все звуки заглушало прерывистое дыхание.   
«Успокойся, успокойся». Хиджиката помотал головой, кое-как перевёл дух и прислушался.   
Тишина.   
Второй этаж был хорошо освещён – в обе стороны от лестницы расходились два коридора с редкими окнами и такими же редкими дверями, и до поворота всё прекрасно просматривалось. Тишина, солнечный свет, начищенный паркетный пол – ничего необычного.   
Хиджиката вытер пот со лба дрожащей рукой и нервно рассмеялся. Он не был трусом – никогда не пасовал ни перед дракой, ни перед сложным делом, зато детские страшилки, ужастики и комната страха ввергали его в совершенно беспомощный ужас. Он даже «Звонок» не смог посмотреть – каждый раз вырубал на появлении Садако. И сейчас то же самое: он не испугался болотника и готов был сражаться за свою жизнь, но чуть не заработал инфаркт из-за стука форточки. Это же была форточка, да?  
Хиджиката с опаской подошёл к перилам и посмотрел вниз. Лестничный колодец был затянут темнотой, и чёрта с два бы он туда спустился по своей воле.   
– Ты…  
Хиджиката отпрянул. Опять послышалось? Очень аккуратно он наклонился вперёд, вытянув шею и вцепившись в рукоять меча.  
Из темноты на него смотрела Садако.  
Он не заорал только потому что горло свело от ужаса, а Садако – белое треугольное лицо, длинные волосы, настолько чёрные, что сливались с темнотой – подняла голову и посмотрела в упор. Глаза у неё были цвета крови.   
– Тыы…  
Бежать бы, но ноги как вросли в пол – он не мог шевельнуться, даже сглотнуть не мог.   
– Что ты ищешь?  
Той частью мозга, которая не лежала в обмороке, Хиджиката вспомнил, что многие призраки любят поболтать, и пока с ними говоришь, они не тронут.  
– Й…я… – говорить получалось с трудом. – Я с-случайно… У-у м-меня д-дело к хозяин-ну д-дома…  
Садако повернула голову, словно не осознавала, что он говорит. Сейчас бросится. Хиджиката стиснул рукоять потными пальцами.  
– Третий этаж, – сказала Садако будничным тоном. – Первая дверь справа.  
От шока Хиджикате даже полегчало.  
– Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста, – вежливо ответила Садако.  
Она отступила и исчезла, как будто растворилась в темноте.   
Хиджиката перевёл дух. Каким-то чудом он остался жив, но это ненадолго. Нужно выбираться из этого дурдома и как можно быстрее. Наверх он, конечно, не пойдёт, он же не идиот, нужно пройти по этажу до второй лестницы, в таких домах всегда есть вторая лестница, выйти чёрным ходом и драпать отсюда, пока ещё светло и призраки бессильны.  
Недолго поколебавшись, он выбрал левый коридор.  
– Эй ты, – Садако выглядывала из нижнего пролёта. – Я же сказала, на третий.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на неё, потом вверх – лестница третьего этажа была узкой и абсолютно тёмной. Ага, понятно – тварь могла действовать только в темноте, вот и пыталась заманить его в ловушку. Чёрта с два он поведётся.  
– Извини, дорогуша, но мне…  
Что-то двигалось в конце коридора. Что-то низкое и круглое и чёрное. Оно вывернуло из-за угла, притормозив на повороте, и покатилось к нему – Хиджиката услышал топот крошечных ножек, убористый и поспешный.   
Так быстро он ещё не бегал.   
Взлетел по лестнице за какую-то секунду, споткнулся на середине, упёрся руками в ступени и вывалился на третий этаж на четвереньках. Здесь было темно, но в конце коридора светлым пятном выделялось узкое окно. Хиджиката оттолкнулся ладонями от пола, как заправский спринтер, и помчался к нему. Влево, это он помнил, ни в коем случае не вправо.  
Окно покачивалось впереди, он уже почти добежал, когда навстречу ему из-за поворота выкатилось всё то же – круглое, чёрное и многоногое. Хиджиката заорал и припустил в обратную сторону. Сейчас ему было плевать, направо или налево, лишь бы подальше от монстра.   
Как бы быстро он ни бежал, топот маленьких ножек не отдалялся, упорная тварь так и висела на хвосте. Хиджиката оглянулся на бегу и, конечно же, врезался во что-то. От силы столкновения его швырнуло на пол, он подскочил было, да так и замер, увидев склонившийся над ним белёсый силуэт. Длинное бледное тело изогнулось почти пополам, как не смог бы ни один человек, от него исходил неземной блёклый свет.  
– Пр… при...  
– Вы не ушиблись? – спросил призрак.  
Хиджиката опешил от такой заботы, а призрак разогнулся и посмотрел ему за спину.  
– Почему ты не проводил гостя, как положено?  
– Простите!– пискнули сзади.  
Хиджиката опёрся на локоть и повернулся.  
К ним подбежал низенький толстячок в странной чёрной одежде. Лицо у него раскраснелось от усилий, он держался за сердце и шумно отдувался.   
– Я услышал стук, когда готовил, уф… Но пока прибежал, господин уже поднялся наверх. Я поспешил за ним, но не смог догнать, ох…  
– Ты совершенно бесполезен, – отчеканил призрак. – Простите его, пожалуйста.  
И протянул руку. Теперь, придя в себя, Хиджиката увидел, что тот одет в светлые брюки и рубашку, а бледный свет исходит из приоткрытой двери за его спиной.   
– Ничего, – пробормотал он смущённо, – я сам виноват.  
Рука у «призрака» была худой, сильной и несомненно человеческой – Хиджиката ухватился за неё и встал на ноги.

Толстячок всё бормотал что-то в своё оправдание.  
– Довольно. Иди и приготовь нам кофе.  
– У вас есть кофе? – обрадовался Хиджиката.  
– Разумеется, – хозяин дома посторонился, вежливо пропустив его вперёд. – Не одобряю традицию пить чай, это так по-плебейски.  
– В городе кофе не делают, как будто из принципа.  
– Настоящая дыра, не так ли?   
Хиджиката кивнул, незаметно оглядываясь.   
Они находились в кабинете, настолько большом, что единственное окно не могло осветить его полностью, и ряды книжных шкафов терялись в темноте. Выделялся только подчёркнутый золотистым бликом пузатый глобус. Створки окна были открыты вовнутрь, решётку увивал плющ, и ветер забрасывал мелкие листики на широкий стол тёмного дерева. Не считая этого элемента хаоса, на столе царил идеальный порядок: тяжёлый письменный прибор с часами, толстый ежедневник, пишущая машинка, накрытая чехлом и высокая стопка отпечатанных листов рядом.   
Хозяин дома перехватил его взгляд:  
– Мои будущие мемуары.   
Несколькими педантичными движениями он смёл листики в корзину для бумаг и только после этого сел в кресло с высокой спинкой.  
– Прошу, присаживайтесь.  
Хиджиката сел в кресло напротив.  
– Извините за вторжение. Я несколько раз постучал…  
– Не стоит извиняться.  
Но Хиджиката хотел всё объяснить сразу, чтобы потом не возникло недопонимания.  
– Дверь открылась, а потом захлопнулась за моей спиной. Я не смог выйти, потому что на ней нет ручки… Это не очень-то удобно – ни ручки, ни замочной скважины.  
– Наших врагов замки не остановят, зато за порогом мы в полной безопасности.  
Это звучало странно, но Хиджиката не придал значения. В конце концов, это он вломился в чужой дом и бегал по этажам, как псих.   
– Меня зовут Хиджиката Тоширо, – он достал из портмоне визитку. – Я здесь по делу.  
– Отец Исабуро, – хозяин привстал с лёгким поклоном. – Приятно познакомиться.   
Хиджиката тоже встал и пробормотал что-то приличествующее случаю.  
– Вы священник?  
Исабуро поднял кверху палец – длинный и худой, как он сам.   
– Я проповедник.  
– В городе уже есть один.  
– Самозванец.  
– Я так и понял… Так это вы построили церковь?  
Исабуро не успел ответить: новый порыв ветра растрепал аккуратно сложенные листы бумаги, и он бросился собирать их. Хиджиката воспользовался случаем, чтобы внимательно его рассмотреть.   
Проповедник был очень высоким мужчиной лет сорока. Светлые волосы, зачёсанные назад, плотно сжатые бесцветные губы, длинный нос, волевой подбородок – было в нём что-то эдакое, то ли отпечаток породы, то ли печать вырождения.   
Исабуро прижал бумагу тяжёлым папье-маше в виде жабы и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Скажите, Тоширо-сан, вы католик?   
– Моя жена католичка, и я часто бывал с ней в церкви.  
Исабуро кивнул.  
– Я – католический священник, и приехал сюда нести Слово Божье. Построил церковь и начал проповедовать. Но вскоре мне открылась ужасная правда о жителях города.   
Он сделал драматичную паузу.  
– Они не католики?  
Исабуро смешался:  
– И это тоже… Как бы то ни было, оставаться там не имело смысла, и мы перебрались в Замок; здесь удобнее и есть центральная канализация.  
– Разве священники не должны отказываться от излишеств?   
– Я никому не препятствую спать на голых камнях, но сам предпочитаю ортопедический матрас средней жёсткости.  
Хиджиката тоже ценил блага цивилизации и спорить не стал.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет проскользнул толстячок с подносом. При свете дня стало видно, что он одет в черную рясу.   
– Наконец-то, – прокомментировал Исабуро. – Ты решил поспать по дороге?  
– Прошу прощения.  
– Это брат Тэцуноске, а это Тоширо-сан, – брезгливо представил их Исабуро.   
Тэцуноске поклонился.  
– Простите, Тоширо-сан, я вас напугал…  
– Нет-нет, это целиком моя вина.  
Тэцуноске зарумянился ещё сильнее и начал расставлять чашки на столе. Он был ещё очень молод – на круглом лице выделялись огромные глаза и румяные щёки – а когда наклонился, Хиджиката увидел небольшую тонзуру.   
Исабуро продолжал брюзжать:  
– Мне достался самый нерадивый слуга в префектуре, не можешь справиться с простейшими заданиями.   
– Простите, святой отец, но дом такой большой…  
– Слуги предыдущего хозяина как-то умудрялись поддерживать чистоту и порядок.  
– Потому что они были вампирами.  
Хиджиката, уже отпивший кофе, чуть не подавился.  
– Ты смеёшься?! – возмутился Исабуро. – Вампиры спят днём, значит, у них было меньше времени на уборку, чем у тебя.  
Хиджиката уткнулся носом в чашку. Ещё одни чудики на его голову, вот же повезло.   
– Кофе с ликёром? – уточнил он, когда Тэцуноске ушёл.  
Исабуро развёл руками:  
– Увы. Здесь невозможно достать натуральный кофе, приходится заваривать растворимый и забивать его плебейский вкус алкоголем.  
Хиджикате казалось, что употреблять алкоголь с утра – не очень-то элитно, но озвучивать это мнение он не стал. Тем более что кофе был крепким, ликёр – в меру сладким, а он уже неделю сидел на одном чаю.   
– Ужасная дыра, как я и сказал, – Исабуро взял с подноса палочку корицы и разломил над своей чашкой. – Хотите знать правду о Сайлент Вилле? Ту правду, которую они скрывают всеми силами?  
В голове пронеслось сразу несколько теорий, одна хуже другой: маньяки, секта, американская военная база – Хиджиката кивнул.   
Изящными движениями Исабуро размешал кофе, пригубил и скорчил слабую гримасу.  
– Отвратительно, – он сделал ещё глоток.   
– Так что за правда про Сайлент Вилл? – напомнил Хиджиката.  
– А вы ещё не догадались? Это не город. Это деревня.  
– Что?  
– Деревня, – с удовольствием повторил Исабуро. – Они искусственно завышают количество населения, чтобы поддерживать статус города, но я-то знаю правду, я был в мэрии и видел записи.   
– В мэрии я ещё не бывал.  
– Не ходите туда, если вам дорога жизнь.  
Исабуро выглядел серьёзным, но Хиджиката уже понял, что он склонен к театральщине, и не придал значения.  
– Знаете, в городе… то есть в деревне, мне сказали, что в замке живут вампиры.   
Исабуро ничуть не удивился.  
– Жили раньше. Мы изгнали их отсюда и захватили дом. После этого было ещё несколько стычек, но с вампирами очень легко иметь дело. Есть твари похуже, и их не остановишь крестом и молитвой.   
Хиджиката улыбнулся:  
– Например, распространители рекламы.  
– Или адвокаты. – Исабуро отставил чашку. – Так по какому делу вы хотели меня видеть?  
Хиджиката тоже отставил чашку. Пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы поставить её по центру блюдца – сказывался ликёр на голодный желудок.   
– Я ищу жену, – он показал фотографию Мицубы. – Она написала мне из Сайлент Вилла, но никто в городе её не видел.  
Исабуро достал из ящика стола монокль и склонился над фото.  
– Супруга, значит, – протянул он после паузы. – Как только заметил у вас кольцо, сразу понял, что дело в женщине. Что ж… – он разогнулся и убрал монокль, – боюсь, что никогда не видел эту даму.   
Хиджиката хотел забрать фото, но он не позволил.  
– Нужно опросить всех. Нобумэ-сан!  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, когда из темноты кабинета выплыло бледное лицо. Садако!  
– Подойди сюда, пожалуйста, – мягко позвал Исабуро, – и посмотри на эту фотографию.  
Процокали каблучки, и Садако вышла на свет, оказавшись красивой девицей в чёрном платье. Высокий воротник скрывал шею, а длинный подол – ноги, отчего силуэт полностью растворялся на тёмном фоне. Иссиня-чёрные прямые волосы струились по плечам девушки до пояса – в отличие от киношной Садако, они были гладкими и тщательно расчёсанными, и Хиджиката устыдился. Чудики или нет, эти ребята хотя бы не бегали от людей, приняв их за призраков.  
– Что за фотография?  
Голос у девушки был нежным, но несколько монотонным, она выглядела сонной, как под веществами, но двигалась уверенно и даже грациозно.   
– Вот, взгляни. Видела эту даму когда-нибудь?  
Нобумэ опёрлась о спинку кресла Исабуро, придержав свесившиеся пряди у уха.  
– Нет, – ответила она через секунду. – Никогда не видела.  
Исабуро пожал плечами и вернул фото.  
– Тогда мне очень жаль, но мы ничем не можем помочь. Ах да, Нобумэ-сан, познакомься с Тоширо-саном.  
Нобумэ присела на подлокотник и зевнула.  
– Мы уже встречались.  
– Когда это?  
– Сегодня.  
Нобумэ смотрела в упор, и Хиджиката смутился, вспомнив, как позорно струсил.  
– Я э… спросил, как пройти…  
– Он назвал меня дорогушей.  
Исабуро глянул так, что впору было выпрыгивать в окно.  
– Я… обознался, – заторопился Хиджиката. – Принял за э… другую, да.  
– Она не похожа на вашу жену. – Исабуро подмигнул: – А вы проказник.  
Что бы Хиджиката ни сказал в своё оправдание, лучше бы не стало – его сочли бы или скверным мужем или трусом. Поэтому он просто взял чашку и сделал большой глоток.   
Кофе прокатился по пищеводу и осел в желудке сгустком тепла.  
– Что это за убойный ликёр такой?  
– Не могу знать. Запасы предыдущего владельца подходят к концу, и Тэцу смешивает все, что находит, ради экономии.  
– Так это ещё и смесь?!  
Нобумэ взяла чашку Исабуро и отпила.  
– Ликёр и виски. – Она принюхалась: – И немного коньяка.  
– Смешивать алкоголь – это так по-плебейски, – вздохнул Исабуро.  
Хиджиката представил, как его развезёт от этого ядрёного пойла на обратном пути.  
– Мне пора.  
– Нет-нет, что вы! Оставайтесь, – Исабуро переглянулся с Нобумэ. – У нас так редко бывают гости, мы просто не можем вас отпустить.  
Эта милая парочка легко могла оказаться маньяками, но Хиджиката уже опьянел и ему стало всё равно.  
– Хорошо, – он пристукнул кулаком по столу. – Остаюсь.   
– Вот и прекрасно.  
Исабуро хлопнул в ладоши, и дверь в тот же момент открылась.  
– Преподобный?  
– Мы устраиваем вечеринку в честь Тоширо-сана. Подготовь всё наилучшим образом.  
– Понял!  
Тэцу утопотал по своим делам, и это навело Хиджикату на мысль.  
– Что вы за странная компания, – спьяну он начал говорить то, что ни за что бы не сказал на трезвую голову. – Вот этот, он что, под дверью подслушивал? А девушка, она даже не входила в комнату, просто взялась ниоткуда. За шкафом пряталась?  
– Тэцуноске любит подслушивать, а при виде незнакомого человека перевозбудился. Что же касается Нобумэ-сан, то тут всё просто: она мой стэнд.  
– А?  
– Стэнд. Воплощение психической энергии моей души.  
– Теперь стало понятнее, – Хиджиката заглянул в свою чашку – он был недостаточно пьян для такого дерьма.  
– Нобумэ-сан может разрезать что угодно, это её способность. – Исабуро выудил из-под стола картонную коробку и достал из неё пончик. – Нобумэ-сан. Отрежь.  
– Слушаюсь, – отчеканила Нобумэ.  
Как лёгкий ветерок прошёлся вдоль шеи. Хиджиката хлопнул ладонью по затылку и нащупал отрезанные пряди – линия волос укоротилась на пару сантиметров.   
– Какого?!.  
– Вам так лучше, – одобрил Исабуро.   
Он передал Нобумэ пончик, и та вцепилась в него, как ребёнок в леденец. Хиджиката прижал чёлку обеими руками.  
– Не бойтесь, Нобумэ-сан выполняет только один приказ за раз и не переходит к следующему, пока не съест пончик.  
– Какая-то бесполезная способность.  
– Она ест очень быстро.  
– Всё равно!  
Хиджиката решил что не один Исабуро тут может выпендриваться.   
– У меня тоже есть ст… стэнды.  
Нетвёрдой рукой он вытащил меч из ножен и помахал им из стороны в сторону:  
– Шимару, Эли… – он сбился, соображая, какой должна быть формула призыва: – ко мне!  
Исабуро и Нобумэ наклонились вперёд, с интересом его разглядывая. Хиджиката ещё раз махнул мечом – ничего не случилось.  
– Ммм… возможно, они появляются только, когда я в опасности.  
Меч дрогнул, фигуры комаину тоже задрожали и поплыли. Как две капли они потекли по клинку к острию и скатились с него на пол, обернувшись Эли и Шимару.  
– Вот, – гордо представил их Хиджиката. – Мои бодигарды. Очень свирепые, сожрут любого.  
Шимару зевнул, вывалив бликующий язык, и посмотрел на Хиджикату вопросительно. Эли подбежал к Нобумэ и начал тыкаться ей в колено, чтобы погладила.  
– Комаину? – Исабуро попытался надеть монокль, но промахнулся и чуть не выколол себе глаз. – Экие молчаливые, даже не залают.  
– Они же наполовину кошки.   
Исабуро протянул Эли руку, но тот проигнорировал, обтираясь о ноги Нобумэ.   
– Если они вас слушают, значит, вы заключили с ними договор?  
По его тону было ясно – он знает, как заключаются договоры с комаину. Хиджиката решил запить это очередным глотком кофе, но чашка оказалась пуста.  
– Бух… Кофе закончился.  
– Это ничего. – Нобумэ встала и потянулась всем телом, от чего у Эли чуть кровь носом не пошла. – Сейчас начнётся.

Хиджиката сначала не понял, о чём она, но тут в глубине кабинета что-то загрохотало, затрещало, и стены начали двигаться. У него на глазах шкафы разъехались в стороны, а за ними обнаружилась ещё одна комната, в которую и направилась Нобумэ. Проходя мимо глобуса, она что-то нажала, и он вдруг засиял изнутри, как огромный зеркальный шар. У Хиджикаты брови поползли на лоб.   
– Это у вас специальная комната для вечеринок?  
Исабуро подмигнул:  
– Осталась от предыдущего хозяина. Раньше тут стоял гроб, в котором он спал, но мы всё переоборудовали под себя. Сами посмотрите.  
Хиджиката встал. Его зашатало, и если бы не Шимару, вовремя подставивший холку, он бы рухнул обратно в кресло. Эли, предатель, увивался вокруг Нобумэ, и Хиджиката с Шимару медленно поковыляли за ними.   
Тайная комната была просторной, но совершенно тёмной, без единого окошка. «Логично, – подумал Хиджиката, – это же спальня вампира». Потом он понял, что всерьёз рассуждает о вампирах, и огляделся в поисках, чем бы это запить. Вдоль одной из стен тянулся длинный стол, и Тэцуноске споро таскал к нему бутылки. Присмотревшись, Хиджиката не нашел ничего безалкогольного, а Шимару принюхался и жалобно заскулил – ничего съедобного тоже не наблюдалось.  
Посреди комнаты возвышался узкий помост, Исабуро стоял там, сгорбившись, и что-то делал. Хиджиката хотел его окликнуть, но он уже выпрямился, а по комнате разлилась ритмичная музыка.   
– У вас есть магнитофон?   
– Конечно, – Исабуро налил себе виски и отсалютовал бокалом. – У нас есть всё необходимое для хорошего времяпрепровождения.   
– Как-то это не в духе Церкви, а?  
Исабуро нахмурился, потом подошёл к магнитофону и что-то переключил. Из динамиков понеслось «Take Me to Church».  
– Это ничего не меняет!  
Нобумэ сунула Хиджикате в руку высокий узкий стакан.  
– Попробуйте. Это пина-колада по моему личному рецепту.  
– Я не люблю коктейли…   
Она смотрела так настойчиво, что Хиджиката сдался – взял стакан и отпил немного. Против ожидания коктейль оказался почти не сладким и очень крепким.  
– Это пина-колада? Что ты туда добавила?  
Нобумэ пожала плечами:  
– У нас нет сока, а молоко на вес золота, поэтому к рому я добавила лёд, виски и коньяк.  
«Мне конец», подумал Хиджиката и отпил ещё адской смеси.   
Нобумэ взялась смешивать коктейли. У неё был талант: она недрогнувшей рукой доливала в стаканы из разных бутылок, даже не глядя на этикетки, а получала что-то вполне приличное на вкус и совершенно убойное по содержанию. Все коктейли Нобумэ пробовала первой, неудивительно, что вскоре ей стало жарко. Проблему она решила кардинально – просто стащив платье через голову. Под ним обнаружилось чёрное бельё и кружевные чулки – Хиджиката даже немного протрезвел от такого зрелища.   
– Ты лучший бармен из всех, что я видел, – сообщил он, запнувшись на «р», – лучший в мире… Только Шоё не говори, а то обидится.  
Он хихикнул над собственной шуткой. Воображение тут же нарисовало Шоё в женском белье и обмотанном вокруг шеи боа. Хиджиката вытаращился на пугающее видение, потряс головой и пошёл за новым коктейлем.  
Тёмную комнату освещали только пляшущие блики диско-шара, музыка ухала и вибрировала под кожей, алкоголь приятно согревал. Хиджиката раскинулся в одном из мягких кресел, смотрел в потолок и наслаждался лёгким головокружением.   
Тэцуноске откупоривал бутылки и менял посуду, Шимару бродил вдоль стола в поисках еды с таким жалобным видом, что он сжалился и принёс ему котлету. Хиджиката задумался, как каменная статуя будет переваривать котлету, но решил не заморачиваться – раз уж Шимару радостно всё слопал.   
Нобумэ кружила по залу вместе с Эли: в какой-то момент он встал на задние лапы и положил передние ей на плечи, разом оказавшись выше её на добрых полметра. Нобумэ ни на что не обращала внимания, покачиваясь в такт музыке, зато Исабуро всё видел. Он подошёл к парочке и бесцеремонно отпихнул Эли.  
– Нобумэ-сан, тебе не холодно? Может, присядешь.  
– Мне хорошо, – отрезала Нобумэ и продолжила танцевать.  
Исабуро вернулся к столу и налил себе полный бокал виски.  
– Так вы с ней?..   
Исабуро принял надменный вид:  
– Нобумэ-сан моя сестра…  
– О.  
– … во Христе.  
Хиджиката видел с десяток порно-фильмов, которые начинались и с меньшего, но говорить об этом не стал, чтобы не портить настрой.   
А настрой у него был прекрасный. Вечеринка удалась на славу, прямо как во времена студенческой юности. Тогда он много занимался, чтобы держаться в числе лучших, и не мог как следует оттянуться с однокурсниками – тем приятнее было расслабиться и просто наслаждаться жизнью.   
Шимару и Эли спаривались перед помостом. Шимару был сверху, и свет диско-шара преломлялся на его золотой спине, разбрызгивая десятки бликов по потолку и стенам. Исабуро развалился в кресле, Нобумэ сидела у него на коленях, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и они целовались, так лениво и уверенно, что было понятно – делают это далеко не в первый раз. Его рука медленно ласкала её голое бедро, и Хиджиката залип на эти плавные движения, ненадолго отключившись от реальности.   
– Наш гость совсем загрустил, – голос Исабуро помог прийти в себя. – Нобумэ-сан, развлеки его, пожалуйста.  
Нобумэ с готовностью спустила ноги на пол:  
– Секс?  
– Зачем так сразу? Просто развлеки.  
Хиджиката фыркнул. Эта парочка была ходячей антипропагандой католицизма, но он сильно сомневался, что они имеют хоть какое-то отношение к церкви.   
Нобумэ подошла и уселась ему на колени – хороший способ развлечь любого мужчину.  
– Прости, что навал тебя дорогушей, – Хиджиката решил, что должен объясниться. – Я тебя действительно принял за другого… – говорить, что принял девушку за монстра из фильмов, было не лучшей идеей, – человека.  
– Я не обиделась, – отозвалась Нобумэ равнодушно, – но спасибо, что извинился.   
– Это как-то странно звучит.  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Многие не считают нужным извиняться за вещи гораздо худшие. Видно, что ты хороший человек.  
Хиджиката невесело улыбнулся.  
– Не такой уж хороший, раз пью тут с вами, вместо того, чтобы искать жену.  
Он поднёс бокал ко рту, но Нобумэ вдруг перехватила запястье и наклонилась ниже. Длинные волосы шёлком скользнули по руке, и Хиджикате открылся превосходный вид на пышную грудь в минималистичном бюстгальтере.   
– Тебе нужно уйти, – серьёзно сказала Нобумэ.  
– Это грубо, я же только пришёл.   
– Не из Замка. Исабуро добрый, он обязательно постарается тебя защитить, пока ты в его доме. Уходи из города, пока ещё можешь.  
Хиджиката попытался собраться с мыслями.  
– Но я должен найти Мицубу…  
Нобумэ выпрямилась.  
– Моё дело предупредить.  
С этим она встала и отошла к столу.  
– Нобумэ-сан! Ну кто же так делает – ты не развлекла гостя, а расстроила ещё больше.  
– Да нет, всё в порядке.  
Но Исабуро уже было не остановить:  
– Я покажу, как надо.  
Он подошёл и уселся Хиджикате на колени.   
– Эй, ты тяжёлый.  
– Я сделаю всё, чтобы гость не скучал.  
– Откуда такое рвение?!  
Исабуро опёрся локтем на спинку кресла за головой Хиджикаты:  
– Нобумэ-сан немного нелюдимая, но добрая девушка.  
– Она тоже назвала тебя добрым.  
– Доброта, – Исабуро покачал стаканом, чтобы лёд быстрее таял. – От доброго сердца одни проблемы и никакой пользы. Муж отобрал у неё детей, выгнал на улицу, и никто из тех, кому она помогала, не заступился.  
Хиджиката подавился коктейлем.  
– У Нобумэ есть двое детей и муж?  
– Не говори так фамильярно о Нобумэ-сан! Я имел в виду Марию и то, как с ней обошёлся Леон при полном попустительстве остальных.  
Хиджикату осенило:  
– Ты про дораму? – следом пришло ещё одно озарение: – У вас есть телевизор?!  
– Есть, но что толку – новая серия всего раз в неделю, в остальное время смотрим повторы.  
– Нашёл на что жаловаться. Я смотрел «Баржу любви» ещё в Токио, с тех пор успела выйти одна серия и вот-вот выйдет вторая, а я всё пропускаю.  
– Пф, что может быть интересного в этой третьесортной мыльной опере?  
Это наглое заявление возмутило Хиджикату до глубины души.  
– Что интересного? Да страдания Че Пью в сто раз глубже и трагичнее проблем Марии! Начать с того, что родные родители продали её в гарем извращенца.  
– А Мария осталась без дома и детей, потому что её муж запал на её же сестру.  
– А когда Че Пью влюбилась в Бон Вона и сбежала с ним, в надежде выйти замуж, он оказался трансвеститом.  
– А Марию предал даже брат, которому она в своё время пожертвовала почку.  
– А Че Пью укусила собака, которую она погладила.  
– А Марию выгнали из дома как раз во время урагана Катрина.  
– Ну это уже слишком!  
Шимару, сидевший перед ними и переводивший взгляд с одного на другого, накрыл морду лапой и заскулил.   
– Вот видишь, даже он оценил глубину трагедии Марии. Правда, котик?  
– Он – собака. Шимару, ты же грустишь из-за бед Че Пью, я прав?  
Шимару накрыл морду второй лапой и отвечать отказался наотрез.   
Хиджиката сделал большой глоток коктейля, размышляя о людской – и собачьей – несправедливости. Если бы они видели хотя бы серию «Баржи любви», то сразу бы прониклись страданиями Че Пью. Сердце сжималось при мысли о том, что успело произойти с бедняжкой за те две серии, что он пропустил.  
Коктейль хорошо так ударил по мозгам, и Хиджиката вдруг увидел Че Пью, танцующую стриптиз – не иначе она пошла на такой позор ради денег для больной матери. Не успел он проникнуться сочувствием, как Че Пью исчезла, а вместо нее вокруг шеста начал крутиться Шое в стрингах, полицейской фуражке и боа. Он сделал несколько откровенных движений и тоже пропал, а на его месте почему-то оказался Гинтоки, на котором не было даже стрингов – одно боа, обмотанное вокруг шеи. Он забросил ногу на шест и откинулся назад, умело изогнувшись всем телом. Направленный с трёх сторон свет выгодно подсвечивал его задницу, облизывал грудные мышцы, серебрился на волосах в паху. Во сне у Хиджикаты встал – Гинтоки как и в прошлый раз выглядел великолепно. Следом возникла мысль – а когда это он видел Гинтоки голым? Хиджиката задумался и проснулся.  
У него действительно была эрекция, но не из-за Гинтоки, а из-за того, что пока он валялся в отключке, Шимару и Исабуро взяли его в оборот. Шимару тёрся мордой о его пах, а Исабуро целовал, да так глубоко, что Хиджиката спросонья задохнулся и поспешил отвернуться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
– Тоширо-сан, – забеспокоился Исабуро, – что случилось? Тебе же нравилось.   
– Спящим людям всё нравится и они никогда не возражают, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
За то время, что он спал, обстановка изменилась: Нобумэ забралась на помост и танцевала там, как богиня вечеринок. Длинные волосы лентами скользили по бёдрам, груди волнующе колыхались – она даже не танцевала, а просто выгнулась, запрокинув голову, и раскачивалась в такт музыке, но при такой фигуре умение танцевать ей и не требовалось. Аудитория была в восторге: Тэцу устроился перед помостом, задрав рясу, и дрочил, Эли рядом с ним капал слюной. Хиджиката тоже был не прочь покапать слюной, но Исабуро взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе.  
Для скучного педанта целовался он неожиданно страстно. Хиджиката сам не заметил, как откинул голову и подставил губы, как сам открыл рот шире, чтобы впустить его язык. Исабуро глухо застонал и просунул руку ему под футболку.   
Когда вечеринка только началась, Хиджиката не думал, к чему она приведёт, просто хотел расслабиться. Сейчас всё стало более чем очевидно, но отторжения это не вызывало.  
– Тоширо-сан, – губы Исабуро щекотали шею, – ты не будешь против, если я ммм… займусь с тобой сексом?  
Это прозвучало так чопорно, что Хиджикату разобрал смех.   
– Не буду. Но ты бы лучше Нобумэ спросил – вдруг у неё найдутся возражения. 

Нобумэ не только не была против, но и захотела присоединиться.   
Хиджиката с трудом отслеживал происходящее и пропустил в какой момент на постаменте оказался матрас. Он вообще всё пропустил, заглядевшись на мельтешение бликов по потолку, а когда пришёл в себя, Нобумэ лежала под ним, а сам он двигался над ней – и в ней.   
Хиджиката сбился с ритма и остановился, пытаясь понять, как до этого дошло. Нобумэ приоткрыла глаза:  
– Ты заснул?  
Хиджиката оглядел её: разметавшиеся волосы, пухлые губы, длинные ноги в чулках.  
– Теперь не засну, – пообещал он от всего сердца.  
Передвинул руки, чтобы было удобнее, чуть шире расставил ноги и продолжил её трахать.  
Поймать нужный ритм получилось не сразу: Хиджиката начал неторопливо, чтобы дать им обоим привыкнуть, но Нобумэ была уже мокрая, раскрытая и возбуждённая, и он ускорился, двигаясь и быстрее и резче. Нобумэ постанывала, мотала головой, её волосы змеями извивались в такт движениям, груди покачивались, грозя вывалиться из бюстгальтера. Хиджиката наклонился и попытался стянуть его зубами, но не вышло – тот сидел плотно и не поддавался. Нобумэ завела руки под спину и расстегнула его, а потом стащила и бросила за голову. Не стеснённые больше ничем груди вырвались на свободу и соблазнительно закачались перед Хиджикатой – не меньше третьего размера, круглые с торчащими тёмными сосками и такие белые, что невозможно удержаться. Он нагнулся, обхватил один из сосков губами и втянул в рот. С удовольствием перекатил по языку, пососал, чувствуя, как тот увеличивается и твердеет. Нобумэ застонала и выгнулась, её внутренние мышцы сжались вокруг члена так, что у Хиджикаты в глазах потемнело, и он не сразу почувствовал странное.  
Кто-то лапал его за задницу.  
Оборачиваясь, он ожидал увидеть Исабуро, но это оказался Тэцуноске. Румяный от возбуждения, он заткнул рясу за пояс и теперь елозил членом между ягодиц Хиджикаты. В сравнении с небольшим ростом размер у него был конский.   
Нобумэ и Хиджиката, не сговариваясь, одновременно отпихнули его ногами.   
– Лучше ещё вина принеси, – добавила Нобумэ.  
Её груди так и манили. Хиджиката забыл о монахах-извращенцах и припал к другому соску. Кто-то снова дотронулся до его зада. Хиджиката пнул, не глядя, но его поймали за лодыжку.  
– Тоширо-сан, всё в порядке?  
Это был Исабуро, и Хиджиката сначала вспомнил, что тот уходил в туалет, а потом – что они уже начали кое-что, здесь, на матрасе, когда Исабуро вдруг заявил, что должен помыть руки, и ушёл. Судя по всему, он не только руки мыл, потому что из одежды на нём не было ничего, кроме белого банного халата нараспашку и презерватива.   
– Я продолжу с того, на чём мы остановились, если позволишь.  
Хиджиката не помнил, на чём они остановились, и ему было всё равно. Он опёрся на локти, обхватил груди Нобумэ обеими руками и зарылся в них лицом. Пышные, мягкие, как безе, упругие, как пудинг – так бы и съел. Хиджиката мял их в ладонях, перехватывал пальцами, оставляя розоватые следы, целовал, тёрся щекой и не забывал о сосках – лизал их прикусывал и сосал, постанывая от удовольствия. Нобумэ закинула руки ему на плечи: то ерошила волосы, то проходилась ногтями по шее. Как же давно он не занимался сексом с женщинами...   
Исабуро тем временем придвинулся вплотную и ткнулся членом между ягодиц. Ну да, зато секса с мужчинами ему за эту неделю отсыпали с горкой.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, как Исабуро прихватывает кожу пальцами и оттягивает, как к анальному отверстию прижимается смазанная головка. Он ждал, что будет больно или хотя бы неприятно, но Исабуро вошёл легко, даже слишком – Хиджиката дёрнулся и коротко вскрикнул, когда длинный член вдвинулся внутрь сразу почти до упора.   
– Что? – забеспокоился Исабуро. Он успокаивающе погладил Хиджикату по бедру и медленно отклонился назад. – Больно?  
От обратного движения всё внутри сжалось. Хиджиката задохнулся.  
– Н-нет...  
– Не должно быть больно, мы же тебя подготовили.  
Теперь Хиджиката вспомнил – как Исабуро медленно растягивал его скользкими пальцами, а сам он откинулся головой на его плечо и провожал бездумным взглядом отсветы диско-шара, вздрагивая, когда Нобумэ проходилась языком по члену.   
– А вы не могли это делать, когда я в сознании, блядь?!  
– Не выражайся в присутствии Нобумэ-сан.  
– Поздно заботиться о её нравственности, не находишь?  
– Скучно, – вдруг сказала Нобумэ. – Если собираетесь ебать друг друга, так и скажите – а я найду, чем заняться.  
– Ну и кто тут выражается?  
Эли как по команде высунулся из-за помоста и попытался облизать грудь Нобумэ.   
– Тоширо-сан, убери свою кошку. Брысь, брысь!  
– Это собака. Эли, фу, иди отсюда! Поиграй с Шимару.  
Эли слушаться не спешил – пришлось отпихнуть его с силой, и только после этого он нехотя ушёл.  
– Продолжим? – осведомился Исабуро светским тоном.  
Как будто скажи Хиджиката нет, он бы отвалил. Как будто Хиджиката хотел, чтобы он отвалил.  
– Продолжим.

Всё, что было дальше, Хиджиката запомнил урывками. Он помнил, что стоял, опираясь на локти и колени, и прогибался в пояснице каждый раз, когда Исабуро ему засаживал. Помнил, как ловил соски Нобумэ губами и языком. Помнил, как они двигались, все трое в одном ритме: начинал Исабуро, он входил, и Хиджикату толкало вперёд, в Нобумэ, она вскидывала бёдра ему навстречу, Хиджиката выходил из неё, и Исабуро подавался назад. Так они делали, но ему запомнились не действия, а ощущения.   
Он двигался в горячем, гладком и скользком. Нобумэ сжимала его и раскрывалась перед ним, принимая член до упора. И одновременно в нём двигался член Исабуро. Вбивался сильными толчками, так глубоко, что горло перехватывало, и выходил, оставляя тянущее ощущение пустоты.   
Их хватка была крепкой: Исабуро впился пальцами в ягодицы, Нобумэ прижала колени к бёдрам. Она низко и длинно стонала, он резко выдыхал. Они двигались слаженно, как части одного механизма – такое приходит только с опытом. Хиджиката оказался в ловушке: подавшись назад, он насаживался на член Исабуро, наклонившись вперёд, падал в жаркую тесноту Нобумэ – ему некуда было деться. И ему это нравилось.   
Сознание раздвоилось, его трахали, он трахал, слишком много удовольствия, мозг не успевал реагировать, и его снова повело. Диско-шар крутился на безумной скорости, вихрь световых пятен выхватывал из темноты то одну, то другую деталь. Вот комаину сцепились в бело-золотой клубок, кто там кого – не поймёшь. Вот Тэцуноске, пошатываясь, танцует с бутылкой в обнимку. Вот Исабуро, весь в белом как призрак, склонился так, что волосы упали на лицо – рот оскален от усилия, а его тень пляшет и изгибается на стене.  
Музыка ухала в одном быстром ритме, без слов, только ударные, стучала в висках. Хиджиката тоже двигался в этом ритме, пот заливал глаза, дыхание стало хриплым, колени разъезжались, а он как заведённый вбивался в Нобумэ. Она вздрагивала, вскрикивала, цеплялась за него. «Уже скоро». Стоило так подумать, как Нобумэ выгнулась под ним, её мышцы конвульсивно сжались – раз, и ещё один, и ещё – и она кончила. Хиджиката продержался немногим дольше и повалился на неё, задыхаясь и крупно вздрагивая. Музыку отрубило, остался белый шум в ушах и под веками – ни звуков, ни красок, один бессмысленный ровный гул в темноте.   
Хотелось сползти на матрас и расслабиться, но его удержали за бёдра и дёрнули назад: Исабуро ещё не кончил. Хиджиката слабо застонал – сейчас ничего не хотелось, разве что курить, и движения члена внутри были почти неприятны. Но сил, чтобы освободиться, не осталось, и он смутно понимал, что это будет нечестно, после того, как ему доставили удовольствие, да и мягкая грудь Нобумэ под щекой помогала отвлечься. Исабуро натянул его ещё раз, загнал до предела и застыл, вцепившись пальцами в бёдра до боли. Хиджиката почувствовал, как он вздрагивает, и постарался сжать его мышцами, как это делала Нобумэ. Исабуро хрипло рыкнул и наконец-то кончил. Хиджиката с Нобумэ откатились в сторону, и он рухнул рядом, тяжело отдуваясь.   
Какое-то время все лежали молча и пытались восстановить дыхание.  
– Это было неплохо, – высказался Хиджиката.  
– Мне понравилось, – поддержала Нобумэ.  
Исабуро кивнул:  
– Тоширо-сан, из тебя получился прекрасный сексуальный партнер.   
Эта идеально сформулированная фраза вызвала у Хиджикаты приступ истерического смеха.  
– Ааа, чёрт… что вы подмешиваете в свои адские коктейли?  
– Что придётся, – пожала плечами Нобумэ.  
– …Не хочу ничего знать.  
– Ты же останешься ещё ненадолго? – не отступал Исабуро.  
Хиджиката бы не смог уйти, даже если бы захотел – он сейчас был способен только спать и курить. А, нет, за сигаретами пришлось бы вставать – значит, он даже на это не был способен.  
– Останусь, остааа…, – он отчаянно зевнул.  
– Вот и хорошо, – тут же отозвался Исабуро.  
Он встал, снял презервативы с них обоих, и унёс, брезгливо держа на вытянутой руке. Хиджиката не помнил, как надевал презерватив, но спросить об этом не успел, потому что вырубился.

Он не знал, сколько проспал и в какой момент проснулся – когда сознание прояснилось, он лежал на животе и курил. Нобумэ устроилась в кресле и тоже курила. Одну ногу она подобрала под себя, а вторую свесила, к радости Эли, который вылизывал её ступню. Нобумэ шевелила пальцами, просовывала их в подставленную пасть, игралась с языком – Эли скулил и мёл хвостом по полу, обдирая паркет. Хиджиката посмотрел на них и отвернулся. Мысли вертелись по кругу, вслед за медленными поворотами диско-шара.  
– Жаль предыдущего хозяина дома. От того, что вы тут устроили, он в гробу должен переворачиваться… ну, когда в него ложится.   
– Сам виноват. Он здесь просто спал, столько пространства занимал зря, а мы оборудовали прекрасную комнату для оргий.  
– Разве так должна говорить монахиня?  
– А, точно. Тэцу, включи «Take Me to Church».  
– Это не поможет!  
Матрас скрипнул, когда на него забрался Исабуро. Хиджиката почувствовал прикосновение к ягодицам и оглянулся:   
– Второй раунд? Так быстро?  
– Мы здесь редко видим новые лица, отсюда и перевозбуждение.  
– В такой позе ты моё лицо не увидишь.  
– О, прости.  
Исабуро подхватил его под колено и перевернул. Хиджиката позволил перекатить себя и откинулся на спину, наблюдая за тем, как Исабуро устраивается между его ног и деловито натягивает презерватив. В одежде он выглядел нелепо: высокий, худой, с худым лицом – весь какой-то вытянутый. Но теперь, когда на нём не было даже халата, оказалось, что у него широкие плечи, развитая мускулатура и просматривается пресс. Хиджиката сомневался, что одними оргиями можно так накачаться.   
Закончив с подготовкой, Исабуро сел на пятки, подвёл ладони ему под ягодицы и подтянул поближе. Хиджиката затушил сигарету о боковую часть помоста и погладил себя по члену. Он пока не возбудился, но достаточно отдохнул и был готов ко второму раунду.  
Исабуро вставил аккуратно, хотя после прошлого раза мог бы не церемониться, и похлопал его по колену, чтобы шире раздвинул ноги. Хиджиката охотно послушался. Исабуро взял его за бёдра и потянул на себя – член вошёл глубже, наполовину, и он остановился. Посмотрел исподлобья: несколько прядей выбились из причёски, свесились на глаза, взгляд стал тёмным – и загнал ему полностью. Хиджиката выгнулся, голова упёрлась в матрас так, что шея заболела – он и не заметил.   
– У меня на тебя большие планы, Тоширо-сан, – вкрадчиво протянул Исабуро.  
Хиджиката сморгнул слёзы с глаз и кое-как перевёл дыхание.  
– Ну-ну. В следующий раз я сверху.   
– Договорились, – легко согласился Исабуро.  
Он мог себе это позволить, сейчас имели не его.   
– Жалко, нельзя это записать на видео, – сказала Нобумэ.  
Хиджиката перекатил голову, чтобы взглянуть на неё.   
– Любишь гей-порно?   
– Люблю, когда красиво. А ты красивее Тэцу.  
Зря она привлекла к себе внимание.  
– Нобумэ-сан, ты куришь?! – Исабуро аж остановился от возмущения. – Не вздумай брать в рот всякую гадость!  
– Лааадно.  
Она затушила сигарету о каменную башку Эли встала и потянулась всем телом. Живот напрягся, грудь заколыхалась – взгляды всех в этой комнате сейчас были прикованы к ней. Из одежды на ней остались только чулки, и так было даже эротичнее, чем совсем без всего.   
– Возьму в рот что-нибудь другое. – Нобумэ забралась на помост и склонилась над животом Хиджикатой. – Например, эта штука сойдёт?  
– Вполне. Но сначала надень на это презерватив.   
– Не называйте его «штукой», – буркнул Хиджиката, но без агрессии – никто не станет спорить с женщиной, которая держит твой член во рту.   
Коленями она упиралась в матрас рядом с его плечом, и открывался восхитительный взгляд на округлую задницу. Возникла отличная идея: Хиджиката взял Нобумэ за лодыжку и перетащил через себя, чтобы получилась классическая шестидевятка. Пах Нобумэ теперь оказался над его лицом – она была гладко выбрита везде, за исключением треугольника чёрных волос на лобке. Бледные, влажно блестящие губы приоткрылись, Хиджиката погладил их, развёл в стороны и обнажил внутренние – тонкие, розовые и волнистые, как лепестки. Нобумэ опустилась ниже, фактически легла на него, от неё пахло духами, сексом, женским телом. Хиджиката облизнулся и просунул в неё язык.   
Нобумэ издала какой-то совершенно чудесный сладкий звук, а он облизал тонкие складки и раздвинул их языком. В этот раз не было пьяного угара и никто из них никуда не торопился, поэтому Хиджиката начал не спеша, лёгкими порхающими движениями лаская и губы и слизистую, постепенно приближаясь к клитору, но не трогая его до времени. Нобумэ тоже сосала неторопливо: то обводила языком, то ласкала ствол ладонью. Чем откровеннее и грубее становились ласки Хиджикаты, тем глубже она брала в рот – они доставляли друг другу одинаковое удовольствие. Уже этого было достаточно для крышесносного второго раунда, а ведь был ещё Исабуро.  
Он закинул ноги Хиджикаты себе на плечи и трахал его сильными размеренными движениями, каждый раз входя на всю длину. Потом отклонялся назад, вытаскивая почти полностью, и загонял снова. Хиджиката сначала пытался сдерживаться, потом начал стонать. Сил не было терпеть это и противиться этому – он полностью расслабился, позволив Исабуро делать, что вздумается. Хиджикату рывками протаскивало по матрасу, и груди Нобумэ проезжались по животу, она вертела задом, насаживаясь на его рот, и сама вбирала член почти полностью, до горла. Хотелось бы видеть это со стороны, на видео или хотя бы фото. Зрелище должно было впечатлять, потому что Эли не выдержал и попытался запрыгнуть на помост. Хиджиката оттолкнул его рукой и угодил кулаком в лоб, ободрав костяшки. Эли отвалился с возмущённым скулежом, и тут до Хиджикаты дошло, что кто-то уже давно щупает его за живот, грудь и бедро, и если это был не похотливый комаину... Не отрываясь от Нобумэ, он скосил глаза и увидел Тэцу, который пристроился сбоку и беззастенчиво его лапал с совершенно остекленевшими глазами. Хиджиката попытался оттолкнуть его руку, но тут Нобумэ заглотила по самые яйца, и он позабыл про всех извращенцев в мире.

– Тоширо-сан, ты же останешься на ночь?   
Хиджиката, сосредоточенно смотревший в потолок, медленно перевёл взгляд на Исабуро. Глаза слипались, держать их открытыми стоило гигантских усилий, а он и так устал.   
– А который сейчас час?  
– Понятия не имею.   
Исабуро улёгся рядом, пристроив голову ему на плечо: тщательно уложенные волосы потемнели от пота, он всё ещё шумно дышал, но уже думал о продолжении оргии.  
– Останусь.  
– Прекрасно, тогда я смогу показать тебе последний сезон «Третьего шанса», и ты сам поймёшь, насколько тяжелы и ужасны страдания Марии.  
– Смешно. Увидь ты новую серию «Баржи любви», то сам бы убедился, что в сравнении с бедами Че Пью мелкие проблемы Марии и упоминания не стоят.  
– Откуда тебе знать, ты же ещё не видел новую серию?  
– Я смотрю эту дораму третий год, уж поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. У Че Пью всегда проблемы, и с каждой серией всё становится только хуже. Там, где Мария с улыбкой пройдёт по пешеходному переходу, Че Пью обязательно собьёт грузовик.  
– Трудно в это поверить.  
– Спорим? Нобумэ, чем ты там занимаешься, будешь нашим…   
Слова застряли у Хиджикаты в горле, когда он увидел, чем занимается Нобумэ.  
Она стояла на четвереньках, а Эли пристроился над ней и увлечённо трахал, вывалив язык. Нобумэ упиралась локтями в пол, и с силой вскидывала бёдра; от трения о каменные лапы её чулки порвались в нескольких местах, но так она выглядела ещё сексапильнее. Когти Эли оставляли глубокие борозды на паркете, завитки в гриве и хвосте шумно стукались друг о друга, но это не могло разбудить Шимару, который свернулся калачиком в метре от них.   
– Что там за шум?  
– Вольная борьба.  
Хиджиката почти не соврал – это было слишком брутально для обычного секса.   
Потная ладонь недвусмысленно погладила член.  
– А ты и правда неугомонный…  
Но Исабуро уже спал, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Хиджиката повернулся и увидел Тэцуноске: тот удобно устроился между его ног и одной рукой надрачивал, а другой придерживал собственный налитый кровью член у основания.   
– И упорный, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Надо было что-то сделать, но спать хотелось сильнее, поэтому он на всё забил и закрыл глаза.

Хиджикату разбудили шум и головная боль. Он немного полежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь определить источник шума, но не смог. Тогда он открыл глаза и сразу же об этом пожалел.   
Боль набросилась на него как пиранья: виски, затылок, глазные яблоки – болело всё. Хиджиката хотел застонать, но даже это сейчас было выше его сил. «Спасите», подумал он вяло. Звать на помощь вслух не имело смысла – никто бы не услышал, потому что какие-то придурки рядом орали во весь голос. Хиджиката осторожно повернул голову и попытался оценить ситуацию.  
Он лежал на помосте, укрытый одеялом по самые уши. Диско-шар выключили, но темно не было – окна в кабинете хватало, чтобы создать в тайной комнате тусклый полумрак. На фоне яркого прямоугольника стояли двое – прищурившись, Хиджиката увидел Исабуро, опять накинувшего халат, а второго было не узнать против света, пока тот не заговорил:  
– Я сейчас же его забираю и только попробуй мне помешать.  
Гинтоки? Что он здесь забыл?  
– Ты не тронешь его и пальцем, чудище. Я не позволю.  
– Ха, попробуй меня остановить, посмотрим, как у тебя это получится.  
Они заспорили, каждый старался перекричать другого, и голоса сливались в один неразборчивый, бьющий по ушам шум.  
– Заткнитесь!   
От звука собственного голоса череп чуть не взорвался. Хиджиката со стоном обхватил голову руками и скорчился на матрасе.  
– Хиджиката-кун! Что они с тобой сделали?  
– Не подходи к Тоширо-сану!  
– Заткнитесь, или я за себя не отвечаю, – пробубнил Хиджиката, придерживая голову ладонями. – Эли, Шимару, фас!  
Шимару, зараза такая, даже не проснулся, а Эли попытался встать, но смог только дёрнуть задней лапой. Защитнички хреновы.   
– Хиджиката-кун, ты только не волнуйся, сейчас я тебя заберу.  
– Сгинь из моего дома, поганое чудище!  
– И не подумаю. Это жалким кровососам достаточно порога, а мне будь добр показать документы на владение и оплаченные счета хотя бы за полгода.  
– А ты наглый. Посмеёшься на том свете.   
Ладонь Исабуро рассекла воздух, оставляя за собой огненный след: несколькими резкими взмахами он нарисовал пентаграмму и направил на Гинтоки. Тот отступил и немного пригнулся – от него начало исходить сияние, как тогда, на болоте.  
– Нобумэ-сан, разрежь!  
– Заткнитесь! – заорала Нобумэ. – Или я за себя не отвечаю!  
То ли неприкрытая угроза подействовала, то ли неприкрытые прелести, но все послушались.  
– Нобумэ-сан, не ходи нагишом!  
Исабуро стащил с себя халат и начал укутывать Нобумэ.  
– Сам не ходи нагишом. На неё хоть смотреть приятно.  
– Тебя не спрашивали, чудище.  
Дверь кабинета открылась, и вошёл отвратительно бодрый Тэцуноске с подносом.  
– Доброе утро! – объявил он радостно. – Я сварил кофе!

После двух чашек крепчайшего кофе все более-менее пришли в себя. Только Нобумэ так и осталась лежать лицом в стол, как Эли ни пытался растормошить её, чтобы попрощаться.  
– Ты уверен? – спросил Исабуро.  
За то время, что они спускались с третьего этажа, он спрашивал раз в десятый.   
– Уверен, – в десятый раз повторил Хиджиката.  
– Если останешься, я смогу тебя защитить, – Исабуро замялся: – хотя бы от некоторых опасностей. Но в городе тебя защитить будет некому.  
– А они как же?  
Исабуро пренебрежительно глянул на комаину, которые чувствовали себя слишком плохо, чтобы втянуться в меч, и поэтому плелись сзади, со скрежетом загребая лапами.  
– Они смогут помочь лишь единожды.  
– А мне больше и не надо.   
Хиджиката подмигнул, но Исабуро остался мрачен.   
– Тогда уезжай. Сегодня же, пока ещё есть возможность.  
– Как только выясню, что случилось с Мицубой, так и уеду.   
Исабуро только головой покачал.   
Они тепло попрощались, и Хиджиката пообещал, что ещё как-нибудь зайдёт, хотя про себя решил, что это «как-нибудь» случится нескоро – он физически не мог так часто надираться. Исабуро был исключительно вежлив, но выглядел мрачным и во двор провожать не вышел. Стоило Хиджикате переступить порог, как дверь за ним с грохотом захлопнулась. Очень гостеприимно.  
Гинтоки ждал за пределами двора, привалившись к дереву. Хиджиката его сразу увидел, но подойти не спешил – сначала достал сигареты, недовольно цыкнул, увидев, что осталось всего три штуки, закурил и только после этого медленно пошёл по подъездной дорожке.  
Гинтоки уже открыл рот, чтобы поделиться своим крайне ценным мнением, но Хиджиката молча прошёл мимо. Конечно, через секунду послышался топот, и Гинтоки его догнал.  
– Даже не начинай.  
– Я же ещё ничего не сказал!  
– А то я не знаю. «Как так можно бла-бла» «с первыми встречными бла-бла»…  
– Не собирался я такое говорить. Это не моё дело.  
– Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.  
Какое-то время они шли молча, комаину обогнали их и бодро затрусили впереди – они уже пришли в себя. Хиджиката чувствовал себя хуже: сказывалось похмелье, бессонная ночь, да ещё взгляд Гинтоки так давил, что идти было трудно.  
– Ну?   
Наверное, вид у него был зверский, потому что Гинтоки растерялся:  
– Да просто… Нет, ничего.  
– Если так интересно: мы смотрели телевизор.  
У Гинтоки рот приоткрылся.  
– Всю ночь?  
– Всю. Успели посмотреть первый сезон «Третьего шанса», – Хиджиката выдохнул дым и с удовольствием припечатал: – Полная чушь. И рядом не стояла с «Баржей Любви».  
– Это эвфемизм?  
– Это дорама.   
Они снова надолго замолчали, только стук каменных лап о сухую землю нарушал тишину.   
Гинтоки снова заговорил первым:  
– Знаешь, я даже рад, что ты был в Замке – они хотя бы безобидные. Но в округе водятся твари похуже, а ты ходишь везде, ни о чём не думая, и даже не знаешь, что рискуешь жизнью.  
Хиджикату это задрало. Он остановился и развернулся, уперев руки в бока.  
– Окей, давай, поведай мне об этих ужасных монстрах, расскажи, где опасно, куда лучше не соваться и почему.  
Гинтоки отвёл взгляд.  
– Я так и знал. Такие предупреждения можешь себе в зад засунуть.  
– Ну, Хиджиката-кун, я же не просто так за тобой хожу.  
– Конечно, не просто – потому что твой хозяин тебе приказал.  
– Хозяин? Нет, босс… он верит в карму, или как ещё это назвать – считает, что если кому суждено умереть, тот умрёт, спасай не спасай. Я сам… – он смешался, – в смысле, с нашей первой встречи.  
– У церкви?   
Гинтоки отвёл взгляд:  
– Ну да. Я сказал тебе не ходить на болота. Но когда вернулся в бар и узнал, что ты ушёл, сразу догадался – куда, и поспешил за тобой. И потом, когда ты пошёл в Замок – тоже. К счастью, ты был с комаину, и я подумал, что теперь ты под защитой. Но когда сегодня выяснилось, что ты не ночевал дома, я всё бросил и поспешил сюда. Думал, тебя уже в живых нет.   
– И почему же тебе не всё равно?  
Гинтоки перестал пялиться на кусты вдоль дороги и посмотрел Хиджикате в лицо. Только что он терялся и мямлил, но тут вдруг стал серьёзным – за миг, словно маску сдёрнули.  
– Вот почему.  
Он аккуратно взял Хиджикату за руку с сигаретой и отвёл в сторону. Тёплые, сухие пальцы легли на запястье, поверх пульса, Гинтоки чуть наклонился, глянул снизу вверх – тёмные глаза смотрели внимательно, вопрошающе. Хиджиката молчал, и тогда Гинтоки придвинулся ещё ближе и поцеловал его.  
Губы у него были мягкие и от него пахло чем-то свежим, неуловимо горьким, но и сладким тоже – как от свежескошенной травы. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза и позволил целовать себя, но как только Гинтоки осмелел и попытался погладить его по спине – отстранился.   
– Это, конечно, всё объясняет, – сказал он с насмешкой.  
Гинтоки облизнул губы – Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что следит за движением языка – и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Пришлось зажать ему рот ладонью и оттолкнуть. Горько-сладкий вкус так и остался на языке, и Хиджиката поспешил затянуться сигаретой.   
Он прошёл метров пять, прежде чем Гинтоки снова его нагнал.  
– Теперь ты понял, почему я присматриваю за тобой, как Большой Брат за налогоплательщиками, как Мадонна за ягнятами…  
– Скорее, как сталкер за блондинкой.  
– Зачем же так грубо? Я всегда готов смотреть с тобой дорамы, хоть всю ночь напролёт. У меня коллекция побольше, чем у дрянного монаха, зайди ко мне вечерком, если не веришь.  
Эли поднырнул Хиджикате под руку и посмотрел вопросительно. На сплюснутой морде так и читалось: «Можно я его съем?»  
– Нельзя. Испортишь себе пищеварение.  
– Проблемы с пищеварением, Хиджиката-кун? Так обращайся, я всегда готов прочистить твой…  
– Ладно, – решил Хиджиката, – можешь сожрать.  
Спускаться по дороге к городу было легче, чем подниматься, солнце ещё не жарило, а приятно грело, из-за спины неслись вопли и рычание, а Хиджиката шёл, курил и улыбался.   
Впервые за долгое время у него было хорошее настроение.


	8. В которой Хиджиката чудом остаётся в живых

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: Бансай/Оцу, контаэ, Гинтоки|Хиджиката  
> Предупреждения главы: несексуальные домогательства

– Быстро же ты вернулся, красавчик.  
– Доброе утро, – Хиджиката подошёл к прилавку и передал Отосэ Пандемониум с рук на руки.  
– В этот раз мне почти удалось его испугать!  
– Делаешь успехи, Пандэ-чан.  
Других покупателей в лавке не было, только вдоль шкафов с товаром расхаживал незнакомая женщина – сотрудница, судя по тому, что она выравнивала и меняла местами пачки на полках.  
– Катерина, поздоровайся.  
Женщина обернулась с недовольным видом. Она была немолода и непривлекательна и… носила нэко-ушки. Хиджиката не поверил своим глазам – до сих пор он считал, что такой ерундой увлекаются только школьницы.  
Женщина поджала губы:  
– Не отвлекайте меня, Отосэ-сан, потом сами будете возмущаться, что плохо работаю.  
Голос у неё был грубый и прокуренный.  
– Повежливее с тем, кто тебе помог!  
– Пф, как будто его просили.  
С этим невежливая Катерина отвернулась и продолжила наводить порядок на полках.  
Хиджиката выложил на прилавок пустую пачку «Майоборо».  
– Я хотел бы купить сигареты. Только не эти, хотя они тоже хороши, а «Мальборо».  
Отосэ перегнулась через прилавок и приставила ладонь к уху:  
– Ась? Какие такие ковбои?  
– Всё вы прекрасно поняли!  
Забренькали амулеты, и вошёл новый посетитель – довольно непрезентабельный мужик в возрасте.  
– Доброе утро, Отосэ-сан.  
Отосэ махнула на него рукой, как на бродячего пса:  
– Иди, иди отсюда, сегодня не подаём.  
Мужик угодливо заулыбался:  
– Вот зашёл узнать, как ваше здоровье.  
– Плохо, взаймы не даю.  
– Тогда я просто посмотрю, может, мою любимую марку привезли.  
Вид у него был потрёпанный, одежда бедная, а выражение лица – заискивающее, только стильные чёрные очки выбивались из образа. Хиджиката брезгливо решил, что он бездомный.  
– И не отделаешься, – пробормотала Отосэ. – Катерина! Неси-ка соль.  
– Сейчас.  
– Сигареты, – начал Хиджиката, но она, сощурившись, наблюдала за бездомным, который переходил от шкафа к шкафу, демонстративно заложив руки за спину.  
– Я могу его напугать, – предложила Пандемониум.  
– Ты и котёнка не напугаешь, что уж говорить о таком нахале.  
Катерина вернулась из подсобки с большой банкой крупной соли. Не дожидаясь распоряжений Отосэ, она подошла к порогу и посыпала солью то место, где перед этим стоял бездомный.  
– Зачем это?  
Отосэ выдохнула дым:  
– Для дезинфекции.  
– Эй! – возмутился бездомный.  
– А, вспомнил. Считается, что соль уничтожает злые чары, верно?  
– Именно. А ещё она уничтожает миазмы бедности и неудачливости.  
– Я же всё слышу!  
Катерина подошла к бездомному и бросила в него горсть соли.  
– Отосэ-сан, не помогло: соль его не уничтожила, хотя он весь состоит из бедности и неудачи.  
– Концентрация проблем слишком высока, проще скинуть его в соляной карьер.  
– Хватит издеваться!  
Отосэ повернулась к Хиджикате.  
– Так что, пришёл за сигаретами? В этот раз возьмёшь блок?  
– Пачку. Мне нельзя много курить.  
Она опёрлась локтем на прилавок и подмигнула:  
– Разве у тебя что-то болит?  
Хиджиката ответил не сразу. Год назад ему пришлось отказаться от сигарет за один день, и это далось нелегко. Поначалу он то и дело срывался, но стоило сделать несколько затяжек, как накрывал кашель, и за грудиной разливалась боль. Но эту пачку он выкурил в своё удовольствие, ни разу не кашлянув. А ещё он каждый день ел блюда с майонезом, чего уже давно не мог себе позволить, и тоже без последствий. Неужели всё дело было в свежем воздухе и активном образе жизни?  
– Хотя нет, я передумала, – Отосэ ухмыльнулась, – буду продавать только пачку за раз, чтобы ты почаще ко мне заходил.  
– Это что, флирт?! – возмутилась Катерина. – Сейчас же не март!  
– В моей душе всегда весна.  
– Твоя весна закончилась сто лет назад, карга!  
– Кто бы говорил, сама обтираешься о каждые брюки!  
Они сцепились. Бездомный воровато на них покосился и словно бы невзначай взял пачку сигарет с полки. Он так внимательно наблюдал за женщинами, что не замечал Хиджикату, который подошёл к соседнему шкафу за «Майоборо».  
– Не надо так делать, – Хиджиката отобрал у него сигареты и вернул на полку.  
– Ч-то? Нет, вы не так поняли… – бездомный втянул голову в плечи, словно боялся, что его сейчас ударят. – Я просто… просто хотел рассмотреть получше.  
Вблизи стало видно, что его пусть бедная, но чистая с виду одежда, пестреет заплатками, а дорогие очки треснули в нескольких местах. Хиджикате стало его жаль.  
– Тогда я за тебя заплачу, – он взял пачку, мельком обратив внимание на марку: «Лузер Страйк». – Но воровать не надо.  
Бездомный рассыпался в благодарностях. Хиджиката промычал что-то маловразумительное и поспешил вернуться к прилавку – ему вдруг стало ужасно неловко за свою обеспеченность.  
– Зря ты так, – прокомментировала Отосэ. – теперь будет клянчить всё время.  
Бездомного уже и след простыл.  
– Вряд ли мы ещё увидимся. Кто он такой?  
– Зашики-вараши.  
– Он?! – Хиджиката вспомнил все сказки, которые рассказывал Тамегоро. – Он не похож на ребёнка.  
– Это бездомный зашики-вараши. Он старательно защищал дом, в котором жил, но ему не везло: то воры, то пожар – в конце концов, хозяева его прогнали и поставили современную сигнализацию. В один миг тот, чья судьба была расписана на вечность вперёд, вдруг оказался на улице, без средств к существованию и навыков. Ему пришлось резко повзрослеть, но тень неудачи так и витала над ним – ни в один дом его больше не взяли, а ничего, кроме охраны очага, он не умел. Так и не смог найти своё место в жизни и крышу над головой.  
– Это слишком остросоциальная сказка!  
Отосэ пожала плечами:  
– Не повезло. Катерина, хорошенько посыпь солью все места, где он стоял.  
Катерина отошла, и Хиджиката увидел то, что сразу не заметил: из-под пояса её юкаты торчали два хвоста. Причём, не плюшевых, а самых настоящих – они покачивались в такт шагам, поднимались и переплетались друг с другом. Хиджиката указал на них Отосэ:  
– Косплей?  
– Бакэнэко.  
– Нэкомими?  
– Нет, совсем не милая.  
Сначала бездомный зашики-вараши, теперь косплейщица в возрасте – день начался весело. Хиджиката уже хотел уходить, но вид Катерины, тщательно посыпавшей сигареты солью, навёл его на хорошую идею.  
– Отосэ-сан, где тут можно купить амулеты?

На перекрёстке Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел в сторону мэрии. По-хорошему, туда стоило наведаться первым делом, но как-то душа не лежала. Улица, ведущая к мэрии, оставалась пустынна, как и во все предыдущие разы, когда он проходил мимо. Перед самим зданием, насколько он видел, не было ни души. И ещё этот забор – что он скрывал? Не американскую же военную базу, в самом деле.  
Церковная улица в сравнении выглядела оживлённой. У ворот кладбища столпилось несколько человек, на таком расстоянии не разглядеть, кто. Перед зданием псевдо-борделя опять собралась стайка женщин. Кружок по шитью у них там, что ли? Из оружейной лавки неслось уханье молота, и Хиджиката машинально провёл ладонью по поясу. Ходить в городе с мечом он не собирался, но переживал за комаину – бедняги чёрт знает сколько времени провели в камне, а теперь куковали в мече. Хиджиката решил, что, вернувшись, обязательно выпустит их побегать.  
Лавка, которую посоветовала Отосэ, называлась: «Амулеты ЦЦ». Странное название. Хиджиката толкнул дверь и вошёл.  
Над головой забренчало, и посмотрев вверх, он увидел, что среди привычных уже амулетов подвешены сд-диски. Как и везде, в лавке не было окон, но света хватало благодаря нескольким лампам. Вдоль стен тянулись стеллажи, заваленные шкатулками, колбами, причудливой формы камнями и древними на вид мешочками. На свободных местах висели карнавальные и театральные маски, в дальнем, самом тёмном углу торчало чучело енота, почему-то на задних лапах. Настолько типичное убранство, что хоть сейчас фотографируй и выставляй как иллюстрацию к слову «шарлатанство».  
– Доброе утро.  
Хозяин сидел за широким прилавком, откинувшись на спинку стула, и дремал. На приветствие он не отреагировал.  
– Хей!  
Ноль реакции. На прилавке стоял звонок в виде колокольчика – Хиджиката подошёл и надавил на верхушку. По помещению пронеслась звонкая трель. Хозяин подскочил, чуть не упал вместе со стулом и заполошно уставился на Хиджикату, не сразу сообразив стащить наушники с головы на шею.  
– Ты кто?  
– Покупатель! Хотя я уже не уверен.  
– Покупатель? – Он медленно моргал, словно не мог понять, что это значит, потом отвернулся и заорал куда-то вглубь дома: – Оцу-чан! Оцу-чан, иди сюда скорее!  
– Сейчас!  
Из-за шкафов появилась девушка. Молодая, симпатичная и очень смело одетая: в узкие шортики, открывающие половину ягодиц и короткий яркий топик. Волосы у неё были фиолетового цвета, пупок проколот. Хиджиката привык, что женщины в Сайлент Вилле носят юкаты, и такой абсолютно обычный для Токио наряд в первый момент показался слишком откровенным. Хозяин лавки, к слову, тоже был одет не в юкату, а в бирюзовую кожанку, и волосы выкрасил в тот же оттенок. По местным меркам они должны были считаться бунтарями.  
– Что случилось, Оцу-сан?  
– У нас покупатель, полагаю.  
Оцу ахнула.  
– Что же ты время теряешь? Уважаемый клиент, пожалуйста, проходите, у нас найдётся всё, что пожелаете.  
– Вас обоих правда зовут Оцу?  
– Не совсем. Меня зовут Цу. О-Цу.  
– А меня зовут Бансай, но Оцу-чан зовёт меня Цунпо.  
– Ничего же общего!  
– Цунпо – Цу-сан – О-Цу-сан. – Оцу подмигнула: – Цэ энд Цэ, это звучит как сценический псевдоним.  
Теперь объяснилось странное название лавки.  
– ДаблЦэ благозвучнее, полагаю.  
– Но это по-рокерски, а мы предпочитаем поп-эстраду.  
– У вас музыкальный магазин? – не понял Хиджиката.  
– Нет-нет, у нас лавка амулетов, потому что…  
– Музыка никого здесь не интересует, полагаю.  
– Мы оба мечтаем о сцене. – Оцу прижала руки к груди: – Как бы я хотела стать певицей и выступать перед многотысячной толпой... но у меня нет слуха.  
– В наше время это не такая уж и проблема. Главное, найти хорошего продюсера.  
– Я мог бы писать для Оцу-чан хиты, но, к сожалению, могу срифмовать только «цундэрэ» и «яндэрэ».  
– Они не рифмуются.  
Бансай развёл руками:  
– Поэтому мы и торгуем амулетами, полагаю.  
«Надеюсь, это у вас получается лучше», подумал Хиджиката.  
– Итак, что вы желаете приобрести? Если вам нужен сильный артефакт, то вы пришли по адресу. Мы можем предложить самое лучшее: кирпич из кладки храма Хоннодзи, шерстинки из хвоста Сеймэя и, наш эксклюзив, сто грамм печени монаха Санзо.  
– Не нужны мне такие стра... могущественные артефакты. И разве храм Конноджи был не деревянный? Он же потому и сгорел.  
Оцу прижала ладонь ко рту.  
– Ох, Оцу-сан, зря ты купил кирпич у той обезьяны, я же говорила, что не сможешь продать.  
– Спокойно, Оцу-чан, рано или поздно я найду, кому его задвинуть втридорога.  
– Ах, Оцу-сан, ты такой умный!..  
– Не выдавай свои планы при клиентах, придурок! И не целуйся при посторонних, эй!  
Бесполезно: парочка оказалась откровенной во всех смыслах. Хиджиката тактично отвернулся и обменялся понимающими взглядами с енотоом.  
Наконец даблЦэ вспомнили, что не одни.  
– Раз уважаемому клиенту не нужен эксклюзив, то подойдёт что-то распространённое, полагаю. Оцу-чан, что у нас есть?  
– Одну минуту! – Оцу запрыгнула на приставную лестницу. – У нас есть вещички помощнее, чем животик у Хотэя!  
– Это сейчас стихи были?  
Она оттолкнулась от полки и прокатилась вдоль шкафа:  
– Если нужно излечиться, печень подойдёт лисицы~  
– Теперь ещё и мюзикл?  
– Чтобы ваш продолжить род, наш поможет приворот!  
– Беру назад свои слова о продюсере.  
– А ещё…  
Хиджиката жестоко прервал представление:  
– Мне нужен защитный амулет.  
Цэ энд Цэ переглянулись.  
– И от кого вам требуется защита?  
– От сил Зла, – Хиджиката поморщился от того, как пафосно это прозвучало: – от монстров, сверхъестественных существ, злых духов…  
Они снова переглянулись.  
– Оцу-сан, он хочет защититься от злых духов.  
– Да уж, самый странный запрос за всю мою практику, полагаю.  
– Что здесь такого странного?!  
Бансай потёр лоб, как будто крепко задумался.  
– Не беспокойтесь, какими бы специфичными ни были ваши вкусы, у нас найдётся всё. Оцу-чан, поищи-ка в неликвиде.  
– Так, я ухожу.  
– Стойте-стойте! В неликвид мы отправляем то, что не пользуется спросом, тем не менее, все наши амулеты находятся в прекрасном состоянии и боевой готовности. Оцу-чан, давай быстрее.  
– Сейчас.  
Оцу встала на четвереньки, чтобы заглянуть на самую нижнюю полку большого шкафа. С такого ракурса её зад в крошечных шортиках смотрелся замечательно – наверное, она так одевалась специально, чтобы компенсировать клиентам ожидание.  
– Таак, – она с усилием выволокла на свет огромную пыльную коробку, – что тут у нас… Защита на экзамене… защита на собеседовании… от стоматолога… от преждевременной эякуляции… О, нашла! «Защита от налоговых инспекторов».  
– Я просил от злых духов.  
– Это одно и то же, полагаю.  
– Обычно так и есть, но в этом городе я уже видел тучу монстров и ни одного инспектора. Так что ищи получше.  
– Знаю! – вдруг воскликнул Бансай. – Знаю, что вам нужно.  
Он порылся под прилавком и достал амулет.  
– Вот, защита от тёмных сил любого вида.  
Хиджиката подозрительно осмотрел чёрный пластиковый ремешок с плоским экранчиком.  
– Похоже на фитнес-браслет.  
– Этот умный гаджет считывает враждебные флюиды из окружающей среды и выводит данные на экран, а звуковой сигнал вовремя предупреждает об опасности. Стильный дизайн позволяет носить амулет как украшение, а благодаря водонепроницаемому корпусу вы будете защищены даже от морских чудовищ.  
Звучало как реклама из теле-магазина. Хиджиката надел браслет на руку, повертел так и эдак.  
– Сколько стоит?  
– Обычно тысяча йен, но только для вас – деятьсот девяносто девять.  
– Какой смысл в такой скидке?!  
– Будьте бдительны: как только амулет предупредит об опасности, тут же берите этот особый кирпич из храма Хоннодзи и бейте чудовищ промеж глаз.  
– И не пытайся втюхать мне этот кирпич!

Из лавки Хиджиката вырвался с боем. ЦэЦэ вцепились в единственного клиента и последовательно пытались впарить ему весь ассортимент, кроме, разве что, енота. Хиджиката боролся отважно и смог обойтись малой кровью: покупкой второго амулета, «на удачу». Амулет представлял собой тяжёлый крупный булыжник, и Хиджиката решил, что тот сгодится на крайний случай для самообороны.  
Не успел он выйти на свежий воздух и утереть пот со лба, как фитнес-браслет заработал, издав высокий звон, похожий на звук таймера. На экране появилась надпись: «DANGER».  
«Опасность», что бы это значило? Хиджиката нажал кнопку, и надпись изменилась:  
«– AGREE  
– DISAGREE».  
– И с чем я должен соглашаться?  
– Прошу прошения.  
Возле лавки стояла женщина в персиковой юкате: стройная и, судя по голосу, молодая – больше ничего было не понять, потому что она прикрывала нижнюю часть лица рукавом.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
– Простите, что отвлекаю, но мне нужно задать вам вопрос.  
Анкетирование? Что-нибудь про то, какую марку майонеза он предпочитает? Хиджиката пожал плечами и подошёл к ней.  
– Хорошо, если это не займёт много времени.  
– О, не волнуйтесь, всё случится быстро.  
Судя по тому, как сузились глаза, она улыбнулась.  
– Всего один вопрос. Ответьте, пожалуйста: я красивая?  
– Что? – не понял Хиджиката.  
– Это простой вопрос.  
– Но слишком личный!  
– Просто ответьте: «да» или «нет».  
Хиджиката ещё раз посмотрел на неё: каштановые волосы, большие тёмные глаза, светлая кожа – вот и всё, что получалось разглядеть.  
– Понятия не имею, – сказал он честно.  
Женщина заморгала.  
– Вы не так должны были ответить.  
– Тогда покажите лицо.  
– Нет, это не по правилам. – Она нахмурилась: – Просто скажите «да» из вежливости. Или проявите себя грубияном и скажите: «нет». Так даже лучше, тогда я вас просто убью.  
– «Просто»?! – до Хиджикаты дошло. – Постой-ка, я уже слышал о таком: женщина задаёт один вопрос, потом либо убивает, либо кромсает ножницами... Кучисакэ-онна, да?  
Она слегка кивнула:  
– Угадали.  
– Странный выбор для косплея, в эту легенду никто не верил, даже когда я был ребёнком.  
– Что значит, «легенда»? Я самая настоящая.  
– Обычная страшилка, придуманная в семидесятые. Как Слендермен. Никто же не спорит, что он ненастоящий.  
– Если у Слендермен-сана совсем нет гордости, это его проблемы, а я не позволю считать себя выдумкой.  
– Отаэ-сан!  
К ним подбежал высокий широкоплечий мужчина – настоящий здоровяк. Безрукавка оставляла его руки голыми по плечи: под смуглой, как дубовой, кожей бугрились мускулы. Две хозяйственные сумки в его лапищах смотрелись гротескно.  
– Вот ты где! – он шумно выдохнул. – Я же просил подождать возле выхода.  
– Я просто подошла поздороваться.  
Женщина многозначительно посмотрела на Хиджикату.  
– Мм… да, мы обсуждали погоду.  
– Так и было. Говорят, скоро будет гроза.  
– Ну это вряд ли, Отаэ-сан. Садо давно никто не видел.  
Здоровяк повернулся к Хиджикате.  
– Ох, простите мою невежливость. Я Исао, а это Отаэ-сан, – он переложил сумки в одну руку и протянул широкую ладонь. – Рад знакомству.  
Лицо у него было добродушное, даже тонкий шрам, протянувшийся ото лба до щеки, ничуть не портил открытое, дружелюбное выражение.  
– И я рад, – Хиджиката понял, что говорит искренне – это парень умел располагать к себе людей. – Меня зовут Тоширо.  
Исао энергично потряс ему руку, чуть не переломав пальцы.  
– Вы, значит, наш новичок.  
– Не говори так, дорогой, мы же не в школе.  
– Но учитель-то у нас есть! – выпалил Исао и громогласно расхохотался.  
Отаэ тоже засмеялась, тихо и мелодично. И не подумаешь, что она только что угрожала кому-то убийством.  
– Кстати, – вдруг спросил Исао, – а где Сого?  
– Я разрешила ему поиграть на кладбище.  
– Отаэ-сан! Ты же знаешь, его нельзя оставлять одного.  
– Но он так устал, пока мы ходили за покупками… Ладно, поищу его.  
– Поторопись, пожалуйста.  
Отаэ засеменила в сторону кладбища, Исао смотрел ей вслед с такой любовью и нежностью, что Хиджикате стало завидно – ему больше не на кого было так смотреть.  
– Она к тебе приставала, да? – Исао поднял руку и помахал, когда Отаэ оглянулась. – Задавала вопросы?  
Хиджиката промолчал.  
Исао убедился, что Отаэ ушла далеко, и повернулся к нему:  
– И что ты ответил?  
– Что не знаю.  
– Это самый лучший ответ. Отаэ-сан очень старается, но не всегда может справиться со своей природой, а тут увидела новое лицо и не устояла. Но она хороший человек, и с ней можно жить душа в душу, если найти правильный подход. Запомни на будущее: если снова начнёт спрашивать, не говори ни да, ни нет, просто убегай.  
– Это твой подход?  
Исао потёр шею с мечтательным видом.  
– Мы так и познакомились. Я шёл домой ночью, она остановила и спросила – красивая ли. Я сказал, что очень. Тогда она показала лицо и снова спросила, и я снова ответил, что никого красивее в жизни не видел. Тогда она схватилась за ножницы, но меня не так-то легко покромсать, – он неловко улыбнулся. – Ножницы – тюк! – и сломались. Я не будь дураком, пообещал, что куплю новые, и спросил телефончик. Потом до дома проводил, а то как же она ночью одна – и без ножниц. Так всё и завертелось.  
– Это… – Хиджиката даже слов нужных подобрать не мог, – очень романтично.  
– Думаешь?  
– Начали с покушения на убийство, а закончили свадьбой – такое только в фильмах бывает.  
Исао вдруг залился краской, да так, что покраснели не только лицо, но и шея и даже руки.  
– Мы... как бы это сказать, не женаты. Отаэ-сан стеснялась поднимать фату, чтобы произнести клятвы, так мы и не поженились.  
– Ничего страшного, сейчас многие живут вместе, не регистрируя брак.  
Это казалось невозможным, но Исао покраснел ещё сильнее – даже ступни его ног, обутых в сандалии, стали багровыми.  
– Понимаешь, Отаэ-сан такая стеснительная, она не решается поворачиваться ко мне лицом во время скеса, поэтому мы практикуем догги-стайл...  
– А это не слишком откровенно для разговора с первым встречным?!  
– Исао-сан!  
– О, а вот и они.  
– Я нашла Со-куна! – крикнула Отаэ.  
До сих пор Хиджиката был уверен, что речь о ребёнке, и только теперь понял, что ошибся: Отаэ привела собаку, здоровенного пса размером с телёнка. Хиджиката таких собак ещё не видел: уши торчком, вытянутая морда, густая шерсть песочного цвета и хвост длиной до земли. Кокетливо повязанный вокруг шеи красный платок не добавлял псу очарования, скорее, подчёркивал его габариты.  
– Ах ты проказник, – заворковал Исао, – ну иди сюда, иди.  
Пёс послушно подбежал и ткнулся лбом ему в ладонь. Рядом с Исао он выглядел почти нормально – всего-то ему по пояс.  
– Ну-ка, давай знакомиться. Сого, это Тоширо.  
Сого посмотрел на Хиджикату, Хиджиката посмотрел на Сого – они друг другу сразу не понравились. Взгляд тёмно-красных глаз пса как бы говорил: «и каков же ты на вкус?», а Хиджиката про себя подумал, что таких куджо надо отстреливать превентивно.  
– Ты ему понравился, – авторитетно заявил Исао.  
Сого и Хиджиката посмотрели на него снисходительно.  
– Ему все нравятся, – Отаэ наклонилась и начала наглаживать пса, – Со-кун, такой добрый мальчик.  
Сого зажмурил глаза и завилял хвостом – как и положено собаке, но Хиджикату не оставляло чувство, что он только имитирует собачьи реакции, чтобы усыпить бдительность.  
– Сого хороший парень, но ему в жизни не повезло: его хозяин погиб, и он несколько дней просидел в запертом доме один. Одного тела ему надолго не хватило, и когда мы его нашли, он уже издыхал с голоду. С тех пор у него волчий аппетит.  
Хиджиката подумал, что ослышался, но переспрашивать не стал, а Исао умилённо смотрел на монструозного пса.  
– Понимаешь, раз тот, кто его призвал, погиб, значит, у него больше нет хозяина. Если бы остальные узнали, то постарались бы убить Сого, поэтому мы с Отаэ его усыновили.  
– Лучше бы просто ребёнка завели.  
– Мы не можем из-за догги-стайл...  
– Это никак не связано!  
Сого вдруг залаял, выкрутился из объятий Отаэ и поскакал прочь, задрав хвост.  
– Со-кун, сейчас же вернись!  
– Сого! Ах ты сорванец!  
Куда там! – пёс в несколько гигантских прыжков добежал до ограды кладбища, перемахнул через неё и был таков.  
– Со-кун! – Отаэ обернулась: – Надо его найти.  
Она прикрывала лицо рукавом, но на миг Хиджикате показалось, что он увидел – чёрные края разреза в синюшно-белой коже, грубо заштопанные нитью – что-то. Нет, показалось.  
– Да, надо поискать. Тоширо, – лёгкий дружеский тычок чуть не отправил его на землю, – надеюсь, ещё увидимся.  
– Буду рад, – про себя Хиджиката подумал: «только если ты будешь без жены и собаки».  
Он пошёл к перекрёстку, а Исао с Отаэ – к церкви.  
– Не переживай, проголодается – вернётся.  
– Если он кого-то съест по пути, то испортит себе аппетит.  
Хиджиката тихо фыркнул. В Сайлент Вилле жили сплошные чудаки, даже приятные люди вели себя странно, но он поймал себя на том, что начинает к этому привыкать.

По перекрёстку проплыла пухлая блондинка в юкате со смелым декольте. Хиджиката приостановился, чтобы дать ей дорогу, улица, ведущая к мэрии, оказалась точно напротив, и он что-то заметил. Что-то новое в уже привычной неизменной картине. Он торопливо перешёл дорогу и снова остановился, приглядываясь. Так и есть: двери мэрии были открыты – он отчётливо видел чёрный прямоугольник на светлом фасаде. Ну наконец-то!  
Хиджиката быстро пошёл по улице, не глядя под ноги, не сводя взгляда со здания. Теперь стало видно, что в дверях кто-то стоит. Получалось разглядеть только белое пятно лица и светлый треугольник одежды, потому что человек не вышел за порог, так и стоял в дверях, сливаясь с темнотой комнаты за спиной. Хиджиката помахал. Человек не отреагировал, даже не шевельнулся. Мог это быть обман зрения? Даже если так, двери-то были открыты, а значит, в здании кто-то был, пусть даже просто сторож. Хиджиката прибавил шагу, и вдруг одновременно произошло сразу несколько вещей.  
Человек закрыл дверь. Группка ворон с шумом взлетела с забора. Фитнес-браслет завибрировал.  
Хиджиката остановился. Браслет продолжал тихо жужжать, но он слышал и другой звук – тихий, угрожающий рык. Хиджиката медленно обернулся, потом так же медленно, не делая резких движений, поднял руку и посмотрел на экран:  
«ARE YOU READY?»  
– Как будто к этому можно подготовиться, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Посреди улицы стоял Сого.  
Огромный пёс широко расставил лапы – мимо не пройти – и опустил голову. Уши прижаты, длинный хвост хлещет по бокам, верхняя губа вздёрнулась, демонстрируя острые, по-акульи загнутые вовнутрь зубы. Хуже не придумаешь.  
Сого снова зарычал – низко, глухо. От этого звука у Хиджикаты пломбы в зубах завибрировали.  
– Что такое, хороший мальчик, – протянул он спокойным ровным тоном, – потерялся?  
Сого фыркнул. Глаза у него были тёмно-красные, совершенно человеческие – это пугало посильнее, чем акулья пасть. Красный платок на шее сейчас больше походил на салфетку, которую повязывают перед трапезой. Хиджиката сглотнул.  
– Твои папочка и мамочка расстроятся.  
Исао бы расстроился, конечно – если бы узнал. Интуиция подсказывала, что Сого не оставляет улик.  
– Ну и какого хрена тебе от меня надо, гадёныш?  
Обычно у Хиджикаты получалось ладить с животными, но с этим псом поладил бы только Джек Потрошитель.  
Сого гавкнул. Хиджиката отшатнулся от неожиданности, и чёртов мерзавец весело оскалился. Мало того, что людоед, так ещё и садист.  
В том, что милый пёсик не поиграть во фрисби пришёл, Хиджиката не сомневался – Сого уже однажды сожрал человека, и ему понравилось. Надо было как-то спасаться, но как? Звать на помощь бесполезно – вокруг не было ни души. Бежать к мэрии и колотить в дверь, пока не откроют – собака догонит его раньше. Драться? Будь у него палка, а лучше бита – он бы занялся дрессировкой этого избалованного засранца, но у него не было ничего… Или всё-таки было?  
– А знаешь что, у меня есть для тебя угощение.  
Сого склонил голову набок, вроде бы с любопытством. Хиджиката опустил руку в пакет с покупками, отодвинул блок сигарет и нащупал свой амулет на удачу. «Формой точно повторяет очертания горы Нексис», хвастал Бансай. Хиджиката никогда не слышал про такую, но сейчас мысленно вознёс ей хвалу. Его амулет был прекрасной треугольной формы: широкое основание удобно легло в руку, а острая вершина торчала над пальцами сантиметров на пять. Идеально.  
– Давай, – позвал Хиджиката, нехорошо скалясь, – подойди ближе, скотина, и я тебя так угощу – мало не покажется.  
Сого шагнул ближе, подозрительно принюхиваясь, Хиджиката крепче сжал вспотевшие пальцы на булыжнике…  
– Поберегись!  
Они отскочили в разные стороны, и на землю между ними спрыгнул кто-то – Хиджиката сначала решил, что Исао, но это был кто-то миниатюрный… да что там, просто крошечный. Маленькая фигурка в красном плаще с капюшоном, раза в два ниже огромного пса… О боже, ребёнок!  
Сого разинул пасть, как волк, нависший над Красной Шапочкой.  
– Нет! – Хиджиката метнулся вперёд, протягивая руки.  
Ребёнок вытащил из-под плаща гигантскую дубинку, размахнулся и ударил оземь.  
Удар был такой силы, что улица содрогнулась. Хиджикату отбросило назад, по земле побежали трещины, Сого бешено залаял, но стена бурой пыли накрыла его с головой.  
Хиджиката сел, завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что случилось.  
– Не бойся, – сказали над ухом.  
Сильные руки подхватили под плечи и колени, его дёрнуло вверх, небо рывком метнулось навстречу, и Сайлент Вилл остался далеко внизу.

Когда Хиджиката проморгался, они уже были за городом. Он увидел первые дома и крышу бара, и сообразил, где находится – на развилке, от которой шли тропинки к озеру и Замку. Но почему такой странный ракурс?  
– Оторвались. По запаху он бы нас легко нашёл, но не на таком расстоянии.  
Та самая девочка с дубинкой стояла на верхушке указателя и держала Хиджикату на руках, как грёбаную принцессу. Её красный плащ развевался на ветру, крохотные ручонки держали крепко, и всё это выглядело бы очень романтично, будь вместо указателя фонарь, а вместо Хиджикаты – школьница в матроске.  
– Отпусти! – Он тут же понял, что зря это сказал: – Нет, подож…  
Поздно: девчонка разжала руки, и Хиджиката шмякнулся на землю с высоты в два метра.  
– Да чтоб вас всех!..  
Простых ругательств было мало, и он во всех красках высказал, что думает об этом городе, о его жителях, об отлове бездомных собак и о воспитании детей в Японии. Только после этого ему стало самую малость легче.  
– Нельзя так выражаться при детях.  
– А бросать людей можно?!  
– Ты же сам сказал бросить.  
– Я сказал отпустить.  
– Я и отпустила.  
С этим было не поспорить. Хиджиката сел, открыл свой чудом уцелевший пакет с покупками и достал блок «Майоборо». Курить при детях было ещё хуже, чем ругаться, но он как никогда нуждался в дозе никотина – иначе у него бы голова взорвалась.  
– Ладно… – первые две затяжки принесли желанное облегчение, – и кто ты такая?  
Она подбоченилась:  
– Мамочка учила меня, что мальчики должны представляться первыми.  
Хиджиката не мог не улыбнуться.  
– Это верно. Меня зовут Тоширо.  
– А я – Великий Боец Гаки. Будем знакомы.  
Хиджиката легонько пожал протянутую ладошку.  
– Хорошо, Великий Боец…  
– Господин Великий Боец.  
– Гаки-сан, можешь объяснить, что тут происходит?  
– Гаки-сама. И объяснить всё не так-то просто, придётся рисовать диаграмму.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на неё с интересом. С виду Великий Боец Гаки-сама выглядела как обычная девочка лет пяти – пухлощёкая милашка с забавными рыжими хвостиками и голубыми глазищами. Но говорила она как взрослый – даже самый умный ребёнок не смог бы так строить фразы.  
– И сколько тебе лет?  
– Некрасиво спрашивать такое у молодой леди, Тоши.  
– Какой я тебе Тоши?! И какая из тебя молодая леди?  
Она посмотрела на себя, как будто раньше не видела.  
– Ой, немного не рассчитала. Сейчас.  
И вдруг начала расти.  
Хиджиката, разинув рот и забыв про сигарету, сидел и смотрел, как она увеличивается в размерах – сначала до метра, потом до двух, потом выше и ещё выше. Завораживающее зрелище. Хиджиката смотрел до тех пор, пока сигарета не выпала изо рта – потому что он слишком сильно запрокинул голову. Тогда он спохватился.  
– Всё, хватит!  
– Что?  
– Остановись, говорю! Перебор!  
– Не слышу!  
Ещё бы она слышала с такого расстояния. Хиджиката скрестил руки над головой.  
– Стоп! Уменьшайся!  
– А, поняла.  
И она уменьшилась. На этот раз не постепенно, а сразу, как будто резинку растянули, а потом отпустили: торс стал в метр длиной, а ноги так и остались пятиметровыми.  
– Этого мало! Уменьшайся полностью!  
– Поняла.  
Ничего она не поняла, конечно. Пришлось контролировать процесс, подсказывая, где убавить, где прибавить.  
– Ну как?  
Хиджиката оценил плод их совместной работы: перед ним стояла высокая молодая женщина, настоящая красавица с яркими губами и огромными глазами. Все её размеры увеличились пропорционально: грудь, зад, бёдра – на зависть любой фотомодели. Даже её волосы выросли, из куцых хвостиков превратившись в две огненных косы. Но на одежду это не распространялось, и красный плащик превратился в красную тунику, едва прикрывавшую бёдра.  
– Ещё немного, – Хиджиката целомудренно отвернулся и показал пальцами, сколько.  
– Так?  
Теперь она выглядела как подросток лет пятнадцати, и туника прикрыла всё, что нужно.  
– Отлично, – Хиджиката показал большой палец.  
– Уф, наконец-то. Мамочка всегда говорила, что размер не главное, главное – глазомер. А у меня с этим просто беда. – Она вдруг оживилась: – Тоши, а давай ты будешь моим напарником? Мне бы не помешал тот, кто будет следить за моими формами.  
– Звучит сомнительно.  
– Соглашайся. Это большая честь – быть помощником Кагуры-сама.  
– Что случилось с Бойцом Гаки?  
– Это профессиональный псевдоним, а для друзей я Кагура.  
– Что ж, Кагура…  
– Кагура-сама.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы друзья тебя так называли? И они соглашаются?  
Она небрежно пожала плечами:  
– Не знаю. Ты мой первый друг.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и потрепал её по голове.  
– Это великая честь, Кагура-сама, но я не могу быть твоим помощником, у меня есть дела в этом городе.  
Кагура скорчила рожицу.  
– Тогда будь осторожнее, он от тебя не отстанет.  
– Кто?  
– Инугами. – Она озабоченно нахмурилась. – Какой-то дурак призвал его, но не смог удержать, а раз инугами стал свободным, с ним никто не справится. Его терзает голод, и он будет рыскать в поисках добычи снова и снова.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Чёрта с два он теперь пойдёт в город без меча, если Сого хочет до него добраться, пусть имеет дело с комаину.  
– Инугами… Насколько я знаю, они очень сильны.  
– Он слабак, – припечатала Кагура. – Меня тоже терзает голод, но я же никого не убиваю.  
Чёрте что творилось. Хиджиката достал вторую сигарету и закурил.  
– В любом случае, – решил он, немного успокоившись, – ты спасла мне жизнь, и я у тебя в неоплатном…  
Кагура вдруг шагнула к нему, оказавшись вплотную, и зажала рот рукой.  
– Не говори этого. Нет ничего важнее долга жизни, если признаешь его, пути назад уже не будет.  
Хиджиката взял её за запястье и отвёл руку в сторону.  
– Ну хоть угостить тебя обедом в знак благодарности я могу?  
Куда подевалась вся серьёзность – глаза у Кагуры заблестели, на щеках заалел румянец:  
– Бесплатный обед? Давай! Где?  
– Полегче, ты же борешься с голодом вроде как. Знаешь «Бар под соснами»? Там хорошо готовят.  
Она сразу поскучнела:  
– Нет, туда я не пойду.  
– Почему? А, боишься, что тебя в бар не пустят.  
– Я взрослая, эй!  
– Не знаю, выглядишь на четырнадцать.  
– А так?  
Хиджиката ждал, что она снова начнёт расти, но Кагура начала уменьшаться – он глазом моргнуть не успел, как она превратилась в сгорбленную высохшую старушку.  
– Опять перебор! Не по росту, так по возрасту!

В итоге пришлось тащить её в город на закорках, потому что Кагура отказывалась принимать более молодой облик, только кряхтела что-то об уважении к старшим.  
– Тебе не помощник нужен, а нянька или соцработник, – бурчал Хиджиката.  
Кагура удобно устроилась, обхватив его руками за шею и иногда ещё подпинывала, как ленивого мула.  
– Что поделать, если у меня плохой глазомер. Это наследственность виновата. Видишь ли, моя мамочка была великаншей, а папочка – лилипутом, из-за смешения их генов у меня такие способности.  
– Но у них-то глазомер был хороший, раз умудрились зачать ребёнка…  
– Даже двоих – у меня есть брат, из-за него я и стала Воином Света. История моей семьи очень драматична.  
– Не воином, а Бойцом Гаки, не путай. Так что случилось – мать задавила отца во сне?  
– Неа. Они поняли, что их не держит вместе ничего, кроме секса, какое-то время терпели ради детей, но в итоге развелись. Так было лучше.  
– Очередная остросоциальная сказка?  
– Все беды в семье от моего старшего брата Кориолана. Он был могучим неукротимым воином, победившим Драголата Багрового у Тёмных Вод. Но и голод его был неукротим. Всё началось с тех пор, как в его правый глаз попал осколок Чёрного Адаманта…  
– Слишком много терминов, сбавь обороты.  
– С тех пор брат начал страдать от голода, он пожирал всё, что видел, и наша страна оказалась на грани вымирания. Великий совет Пятерых отправил против него войско, но и оно было повержено и пожрано. А теперь вспомни про Чародея на Горе…  
– Как я могу о нём помнить?! И не слишком ли много подробностей?  
– В конце концов Кориолан всех убил.  
– И это всё? После такого вступления? У тебя не глазомера нет, а чувства меры.  
– Я поклялась, что не буду поддаваться голоду, как Кристобаль.  
– Его же по-другому звали.  
– Я решила стать воином света и причинять столько же добра, сколько зла причинил Кристофер.  
– Так как его зовут на самом деле?!  
Стоило войти в город, как Кагура спрыгнула на землю – она снова превратилась в пятилетку.  
– Точно не хочешь, чтобы я тебя угостил?  
– Хочу, но в этом месте есть не стану. – Она нахмурилась было, но сразу заулыбалась: – В другой раз накормишь меня в двойном размере.  
– По рукам.  
Он протянул руку, и Кагура энергично её пожала – хватка у неё была чуть ли не крепче, чем у Исао.  
– Бывай, Тоши. Ходи теперь да оглядывайся – я буду присматривать за тобой.  
– Звучит угрожающе.  
Кагура помахала на прощание и направилась к перекрёстку, а Хиджиката остановился, не доходя до бара, и решил покурить. Надо было как-то уложить в голове всё, что сегодня случилось.  
Когда он приехал в Сайлент Вилл, то сразу понял, что это место, мягко говоря, странное, и с тех пор не проходило ни дня, что бы он не столкнулся с чем-то мистическим, непонятным и… ладно, хорошо, сверхъестественным. Обычно он находил какое-то условно логичное объяснение происходящему, но сегодня всего было чересчур: бакэнэко, Кучисакэ-онна, инугами, девочка, съевшая Гому-гому Фрукт – никакой американской военной базой всё это было не оправдать. А если признать, что тут действительно происходит нечто необычное, что персонажи из старых легенд могут существовать на самом дела, то остаётся только самому пойти и лечь в психлечебницу.  
В конце концов, Хиджиката решил это игнорировать. Странные вещи происходили в Сайлент Вилле до него и будут происходить после, так стоит ли заморачиваться? Бакэнэко – ну и ладно. Кучисакэ-онна – пускай, главное держать острые предметы от неё подальше. Инугами – нехорошо, надо быть настороже. Резиновая девочка, та и вовсе милашка. Можно не обращать на них внимание, как на глашатаев Конца Света, косплееров и поклонников Супер-Саяна, которых было полным-полно в Токио.  
Решив так, Хиджиката в две затяжки докурил сигарету и уже собрался идти домой, когда заметил ателье. Точнее, заметил он его ещё в день приезда, но всегда считал заброшенным, а сегодня – впервые за всё время – дверь оказалась приоткрыта.  
Хиджиката поколебался немного, потом пересёк улицу и подошёл ближе. Ателье находилось наискось от бара: низкий очень старый домик с заколоченными окнами и зеленоватой плесенью на стенах. Только вывеска была новой и яркой, цепляла взгляд:

ПОШИВ И ПОЧИНКА ОДЕЖДЫ

Сбоку от надписи был пририсован силуэт женщины в длинном кимоно.  
Давно хотелось купить какую-нибудь юкату, чтобы не выделяться на фоне местных, и нормальные сандалии тоже бы не помешали. Но дом выглядел странно: настолько ветхий, что только под снос, вывеска на нём смотрелась чужеродно. Хиджиката посмотрел вверх и увидел, что из-под неё растёт трава. Семена занесло ветром, и они проросли среди влажных досок – это было понятно, но неужели кто-то стал бы вешать новую красивую вывеску, не повыдергав сначала сорняки? «К чёрту», решил Хиджиката. Его лимит странностей на сегодня был исчерпан.  
Он уже почти повернулся, чтобы уходить, когда из-за двери послышались голоса. Хиджиката остановился, прислушиваясь. Один голос, густой, мужской, что-то спрашивал, а ему отвечало несколько высоких и тонких. Они оживлённо болтали наперебой, смеялись – такие весёлые и полные жизни, что Хиджиката улыбнулся. На фоне слышался ещё какой-то звук, чёткий и механический – до него не сразу дошло, что это швейная машинка. У тёти была такая, и вечерами она чинила на ней порванную одежду, а маленький Тоши сидел на полу рядом и листал толстую книжку сказок. Надо же, он совершенно забыл, как это было.  
Машинка цокала, ножницы щёлкали, вот кто-то быстро прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу – Хиджиката буквально видел, как мальчики-работники раскатывают широкий отрез пёстрой ткани. Настолько живая картина – невозможно устоять.  
Мечтательно улыбаясь, он толкнул дверь и вошёл в ателье.

В прихожей было темно, но от входа в следующую комнату через пол пролегла дорожка света – Хиджиката прошёл по ней, ступая след в след, как по мостику над пропастью. Он пока ничего не видел, кроме слепящего прямоугольника двери, зато слышал и голоса, и стрёкот машинок, и шелест тканей – всё громче и громче. Свет был слишком яркий, Хиджиката прищурился и перешагнул порог.  
И оказался в самой удивительной комнате, какую видел в жизни.  
Под потолком на длинных цепочках раскачивались гирлянды лампочек, заливая всё ярким тёплым светом. На обитых тканью стенах висели портреты мужчин и женщин в костюмах разных эпох. На низких столиках стояли швейные машинки, их ручки непрерывно крутились, и раскроенная ткань сама бежала под иголку, а выходила уже сшитой аккуратным зубчиком. Портновский метр подпрыгивал на широком столе, а вдоль него с громким клацаньем ходили огромные ножницы, без устали разрезая материал. По всей комнате торчали манекены, не половинчатые, а полноценные, с головами и конечностями – одни голые, другие уже в обмётанной одежде. Тесьма и кружево свисали с вешалок, круглые шляпные коробки и квадратные обувные занимали целую стену. И повсюду – на столах, полу, мебели – лежали ткани. Широкие толстые рулоны громоздились друг на друге и вытекали из распахнутых шкафов. Все виды материалов, любые расцветки: тяжёлый бархат и полупрозрачный сатин, ткань с лайкрой и в рубчик, однотонная и узорчатая. И всё это жило, двигалось и пело, как в мультфильме про Золушку.  
Хиджиката, совершенно ошеломлённый, замер на пороге, вертя головой, как ребёнок в Диснейленде. Он бы, наверное, так и стоял истуканом, поражённый волшебным зрелищем, если бы не изящный швейный столик, который подкатился сбоку и несильно пихнул его в ногу. Хиджиката посмотрел на столик – тот не мог смотреть в ответ, только выразительно покачивал подушечками для иголок.  
– Эмм… – начал Хиджиката неуверенно, – это же ателье, да? Я хотел бы заказать одежду…  
Столик обогнул его и укатился вглубь комнаты, ловко лавируя среди разбросанных рулонов. Он вклинился между двумя свисающими с потолка отрезами ткани и исчез из виду.  
Почти сразу раздался громкий густой голос, от которого лампочки заморгали:  
– Посетитель? Что же ты меня сразу не позвала, Агоми-чан?!  
Ткань отъехала в стороны, как занавес, и Хиджиката увидел хозяина ателье.  
Это был мужчина мощной комплекции, но одетый как женщина. Розовая юката в цветочек чуть ли не трескалась на широких плечах и расходилась на монументальной груди. Хозяин направился к Хиджикате, шагая так размашисто, что полы юкаты распахивались, до колен оголяя мускулистые ноги в женских гэта. То ещё зрелище, но Хиджиката в Тайланде и не такое видел.  
– Вы…  
– Тоширо.  
– …прекрасны! – хозяин всплеснул руками. Широкие ладони сошлись с глухим звуком, как две створки ворот, многочисленные перстни звякнули друг о друга. – Какой типаж, ах, шарман! Идеальная модель!  
Он выдернул отрез ткани из воздуха, эффектным жестом приложил к груди Хиджикаты и недовольно поцокал.  
На вид ему было сильно за сорок – лицо свирепое и такое же широкое, как он сам. Умело подкрашенные глаза, выщипанные брови и тёмно-красная помада на губах каким-то образом делали его ещё свирепее, а высокая женская причёска, которая на ком-то другом смотрелась бы нелепо, придавала внушительности.  
– Нет, это не то, не то.  
Он вытянул ниоткуда ткань другого цвета и накинул Хиджикате на плечо. Обошёл его по кругу, внимательно разглядывая, как оценщик на аукционе.  
– Великолепно! Манифик! Белая кожа и чёрные волосы, и глаза, глаза!.. Ах, у меня уже пальцы зудят!  
– Так что насчёт одежды? – напомнил Хиджиката.  
Хозяин лавки посмотрел на него с непонимающим видом.  
– Вы же портной?  
Он прижал руки к груди:  
– Я модистка! Мадемуазель Сайго.  
На запястьях у него бренчали многочисленные цепочки, на одной вместо подвески болтался обычный дверной ключ.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – вежливо сказал Хиджиката.  
Среди его клиентов кого только не было, одна богатая дама, обожающая декольте и шпильки, требовала, чтобы к ней обращались не иначе как во множественном числе. С тех пор Хиджиката привык уважительно относиться к гендерной самоидентификации.  
– Мадемуазель, я хотел бы заказать одежду.  
Сайго просиял:  
– Тогда вы пришли по адресу, мон шер. В моём ателье шьют одежду высочайшего класса, это место, где исполняются мечты.  
Хиджиката ещё раз обвёл взглядом удивительную комнату:  
– Охотно верю.  
Изображённая на одном из портретов дама периода Хэйан лукаво ему улыбнулась и прикрыла лицо веером.  
– Одежда… – Сайго взял его за подбородок и вынудил повернуть голову вправо, а потом влево. – На такой фигуре любая тряпка будет сидеть прекрасно. Создать для вас поистине уникальную наряд – это вызов, достойный Ателье Сайго.  
– Но мне не нужна уникальная одежда, хватит и обычной повседневной.  
Сайго отшатнулся, как будто он сказал нечто святотатственное:  
– Не бывает обычной одежды, мон шер ами! Не в этом ателье.  
Он вдруг обхватил лицо Хиджикаты ладонями, твёрдыми и шершавыми, как необтёсанные доски.  
– Я должен найти ткань нужного оттенка, в цвет этих глаз. Синее неба, холоднее льда… – Сайго облизнулся быстрым, почти молниеносным движением. Длинный острый язык прошёлся по нижней и верхней губе, не размазав помаду. – Хочу их на завтрак.  
– Что?  
– Сошью до завтра. Но сначала нужно выбрать ткань. – Он пощёлкал пальцами: – Девочки, сюда!  
Манекены стянулись к нему со всех сторон, и каждый был увешан несколькими отрезами ткани всех оттенков синего, от блёкло-голубого до почти чёрного.  
– Не то, не то. Не то!  
Сайго хватал ткань, накидывал Хиджикате на плечи, прижимал к его груди, обматывал вокруг шеи – тут же срывал и с досадой бросал на пол. Он резко взмахивал ладонью, подобно дирижёру, и манекены раскачивались и поворачивались, доставляя ему новую ткань. От этого синего калейдоскопа у Хиджикаты зарябило в глазах.  
– Вот! Как вам это? Подходит?  
Он опустил голову и посмотрел на струящееся от шеи до пола полотно, холодно-синее, скользкое и прохладное, как вода.  
– Это шёлк? Вы с ума сошли? Я не собираюсь носить шёлковые вещи. – Хиджиката стащил с себя ткань и впихнул Сайго в руки. – Хотя бы узнайте для начала, что я хочу заказать.  
– О, – Сайго выглядел скучающим, – да, конечно, шери. Что вы хотите заказать?  
– Футболку такого же типа, как на мне, и рубашку-поло. И два вида брюк, одни узкие, как эти джинсы, а другие свободные, из лёгкого материала.  
– Агоми-чан, записывай.  
Столик согласно задребезжал напёрстками.  
– Хотелось бы фуражку с козырьком и ещё туфли… вы же шьёте обувь?  
– Мы шьём всё, мон пти ами, – Сайго прижал кончики пальцев к его груди, – от пальто до белья и от сапог до цилиндров. Значит, летние туфли, да? И верх из ткани, чтобы кожа дышала?  
– Верно.  
Хиджиката не успел отодвинуться, Сайго сам убрал руку.  
– Что ж, это прекрасный заказ, всё будет сделано в наилучшем виде. Ещё ни один клиент не ушёл от нас недовольным.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши:  
– Ичиро-чан, сюда!  
Из-за его спины вынырнул сантиметр. Хиджиката удивиться не успел, как тот прыжком перебрался с Сайго на него и обвился вокруг шеи. Да так крепко, что не продохнуть.  
– Полегче! Мне не нужен такой высокий воротник.  
– О, мы не для одежды мерки снимаем.  
– А для чего тогда?  
Сантиметр сполз с шеи, обмерил под мышками, переместился ниже и перехватил грудь по соскам. Хиджиката задёргался, а тот змейкой скользил по его телу, замирая то тут, то там, снимая мерки хаотично. Сайго вложил ладони в рукава и прошёлся по комнате.  
– Мы обмерим каждый сантиметр вашего тела с филигранной точностью. Потом по ним сделаем вашу восковую копию, из которой отольём манекен, и уже на нём будем шить и примерять одежду. Ваше участие потребуется только на финальной примерке.  
– Отличная идея.  
– Вы правда так думаете, мон шер?  
– Конечно. Здорово экономит время.  
– Это моя собственная разработка. – Сайго вздохнул. – Но я придумал её, не чтобы сэкономить время, а чтобы сохранить память о всех своих клиентах. Ну-ка…  
Он подхватил Хиджикату под локти и помог развести руки в стороны, чтобы сантиметр обмерил их от подмышек до запястий. Непрерывное скольжение по голой коже было неприятно, Хиджиката передёрнул плечами, и Сайго сжал пальцы, фиксируя руки и не давая двинуться. Хиджиката осознал, что стоит, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, широкой и основательной, как стена.  
Сантиметр тщательно обмерил даже кисти и каждый палец, непрестанно двигаясь. Хиджиката уже с трудом терпел щекотку, когда тот вдруг соскользнул на пол и, как змея, затерялся среди беспорядочно наваленной ткани. Сайго тут же убрал руки, и Хиджиката поспешил отойти от него.  
– Не торопитесь так, милый, мы ещё не закончили.  
Хиджиката потряс головой: в ушах звенело, голос Сайго отдавался эхом, да и голова странно потяжелела. Неужели солнечный удар?  
– Для рубашки подойдёт этот вариант, как думаете?  
– Я… – Хиджиката поморгал, силясь разогнать мушек перед глазами, – мне как-то нехорошо.  
– Конечно, тебе нехорошо, – равнодушно отозвался Сайго. – Это нормально.  
Манекены за его спиной раскачивались, как унылый кордебалет.  
«Да что же тут нормального?», хотел возмутиться Хиджиката, но тут ноги подкосились, и он оказался на полу, сам не поняв, как это случилось.  
– Ну-ну, не раскисай.  
Его подхватили под мышки, рывком поставили на ноги, и он оказался лицом к лицу с улыбающимся Сайго.  
– Продолжим.  
Зубы у того были широкие и длинные, заострённые, как у хищника.  
– Я передумал, – с трудом выговорил Хиджиката, – отменяю заказ.  
Сайго отмахнулся.  
– Ну что за глупости, шери. Никто не уходит из Ателье Сайго недовольным. Никто просто не уходит.  
Хиджиката попятился и налетел на стол для раскройки. Движения стали заторможенными: он ещё возился, пытаясь встать, а Сайго уже был рядом.  
– Ещё не все мерки сняты.  
Он просунул широкие ладони Хиджикате под ягодицы, приподнял и усадил его на стол.  
– Сейджи-чан!  
Сайго подхватил Хиджикату под колено и поставил его ногу на вынырнувшую из-под стола низкую скамейку. Эффектно махнул рукавом, вытряхнул сантиметр и начал обмеривать грудь, живот и ляжки, причмокивая, как гурман перед накрытым столом. Хиджикату покачивало, он вцепился в край стола и пытался хотя бы начать думать, но не получалось: его охватило тупое равнодушие бычка, приведённого на бойню.  
– Шарман, шарман, – повторял Сайго. Он просунул руку Хиджикате между ног и ощупывал промежность и ягодицы: – Ни грамма жира, только мускулы и мясо, много сочного молодого мяса. Ах, как дождаться ужина? Мой рот уже полон слюны.  
Не в силах дольше сдерживаться, он толкнул Хиджикату спиной на стол и задрал на нём футболку.  
– Вот, смотрите.  
Сантиметр изогнулся над его локтем, портновский метр склонился с другой стороны, швейный столик высунулся из-за края стола – Хиджиката видел их, как пациент на операционном столе видит головы врачей. Сайго взял мелок и начал чертить линии прямо на его теле:  
– Рёбра, грудинка, ах, какой антрекот!  
Он проводил мелком с нажимом, до боли, как по неживому. Боль разгоняла сонное оцепенение, и на смену ему приходила злость.  
– Этого нам хватит надолго, девочки мои. Я бы слопал его за один присест, но надо экономить, надо. Даже обидно, что это роскошное мясо нельзя съесть свежим… Как думаете, может, сначала отрезать руки и ноги, а тушка пусть поживёт? Много возни, зато мясо не протухнет.  
Хиджиката сжал кулаки: пальцы стали слабыми, но всё же двигались.  
Сайго пощупал его за бока, бёдра, надавил костяшками на живот.  
– Это мы засолим, а это…  
Хиджиката собрал все силы, какие остались и ударил его – хотел в рожу, но получилось в середину груди. Звук удара вышел гулким, как по дереву.  
– Что, ещё сопротивляешься? – Сайго поцокал языком. – Расслабься, дорогой. Такой лакомый кусочек, как ты, должен смирно ждать своей участи, а будешь много злиться, вкус испортится.  
– Пошёл ты, – хрипло выдавил Хиджиката, – подавишься.  
Сайго взял его за край футболки, потянул на себя и усадил ровно. Мышцы шеи и плеч заныли, зато в голове окончательно прояснилось. Хиджиката схватился одной рукой за мощное запястье, больше похожее на молодое дерево, а другой резко ударил в середину предплечья, в кость. Заскрипело, словно и правда дерево, и Сайго с ругательствами отдёрнул руку.  
Хиджиката упал на стол, схватился за другой край и подтянулся, чтобы перевалиться на ту сторону, но не успел.  
– Держите его, девочки!  
Манекены набросились с двух сторон, пластиковые руки вцепились в плечи и ноги, придавив к столу. Хиджиката ещё пытался дёргаться, хотя и знал, что бесполезно, когда его ухватили за лодыжки и потянули обратно. Переворот – и он снова оказался на спине, лицом к лицу с Сайго.  
Тот выглядел расстроенным.  
– Что же ты делаешь, шери, обед не должен быть таким прытким. – Он кивнул сам себе: – Придётся успокоить.  
И нагнулся, недвусмысленно выпятив губы.  
– Нет! Пусти!  
Хиджиката попытался пнуть его в живот, но Сайго легко перехватил лодыжки, развёл в стороны и втиснулся между разведёнными ногами.  
– Не сопротивляйся, шери.  
Толстые красные губы приоткрылись, за ними была чернота. Изо рта Сайго несло плесенью, вонью мокрых досок и разложением, как из подвала. Хиджиката отвернулся, выворачивая шею – отчего-то он точно знал, что этот поцелуй будет хуже смерти.  
– Отвали от него!  
По комнате прокатилась волна света. Манекены, столик, швейные принадлежности – всё смело, как ураганом, только Сайго остался стоять, прикрыв лицо рукавом.  
Хиджиката скатился со стола, не заметил, как ударился бедром, и отполз в сторону. Вокруг него стонал и корчился дом: обивка сползала со стен, обнажая сгнившие доски; портреты покрывались чёрной плесенью; несметные рулоны ткани сгорали, скручиваясь лохмотьями. Свет бесновался, накатывал на стены прибоем и отступал, возвращаясь туда, где в центре бушующей стихии стоял Гинтоки. Его волосы развевались, одежда хлопала на невидимом ветру, глаза затопило белым сиянием.  
– Да как ты смеешь! – в густом голосе Сайго прорезались визгливые нотки. – Мой милый дом, мои дорогие девочки… ты заплатишь за-а-а…  
Ослепительный луч полоснул его поперёк живота. Сайго согнулся пополам, качнулся вперёд и – рассыпался сотней щепок.  
Сразу стало темно. Или это у Хиджикаты зрение помутнело? От слабости его колотила дрожь, пальцы на ногах и руках заледенели, голова кружилась до тошноты. Он зажмурился и уже не смог открыть глаза.  
– Хиджиката-кун!  
Гинтоки рухнул на колени рядом, схватил его, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Да что же это такое!  
Хиджиката упёрся ладонью ему в грудь и слабо отпихнул. Не то что бы он испытывал отвращение, но воспоминания о Сайго ещё были слишком свежи.  
– Очнулся! – возликовал Гинтоки. – Искусственное дыхание помогло!  
– Теперь это так называется?  
От поцелуя или от тепла его рук, но становилось легче – озноб постепенно отпускал, и голова кружилась уже не так сильно. Хиджиката вцепился в руку Гинтоки и кое-как сел.  
– Что…  
Он огляделся.  
От так поразившего его великолепия комнаты ничего не осталось: голые стены вместо обивки покрылись плесенью, о портретах напоминали лишь светлые квадраты, из всей мебели уцелел только стол, сломанный пополам – но манекены сохранились. Они валялись на полу и ютились вдоль стен, готовые ожить в любой момент. Хиджикату передёрнуло.  
– Сожги это, – смотреть на них было невозможно, и он отвернулся, уткнувшись в плечо Гинтоки. – Сотри этот притон с лица земли.  
Гинтоки вздохнул и невесомо погладил его по волосам.  
– Я бы с удовольствием, но не могу, такие у нас законы.  
– Тогда я сам, – Хиджиката попытался встать, но Гинтоки удержал. – Пусти. У меня есть зажигалка, найдётся и бумага, даже если придётся растапливать банкнотами, наплевать!  
– Хиджиката-кун, не сори деньгами зря, когда в Африке дети голодают. – Хиджиката так на него посмотрел, что Гинтоки втянул голову в плечи и зачастил: – У тебя не получится, он всё ещё силён, я же не убил его, только прогнал на время.  
Хиджиката не стал спрашивать – почему не убил, чтобы опять не услышать про законы. Кратковременный прилив сил прошёл, и его затрясло.  
– Кто… что он такое?  
– Цукумогами.  
– Вроде кроссовока, который плохо помыли, и он стал одержим злым духом?  
– Вроде того. Только он не кроссовок, он – этот дом.  
Хиджиката сглотнул и оглядел комнату ещё раз, с новым чувством.  
– Он очень старый и сильный, постепенно заразил все вещи в доме и сделал своими слугами. Никто из местных сюда ни за что не сунется, так что он давно на голодном пайке. Кто бы знал, что у него ещё столько сил осталось… Зачем только ты сюда пошёл?  
– Наверное, потому что я не местный, – на сарказм сил хватало, а на то, чтобы встать – нет. – И меня никто не предупредил, что буквально через дорогу от бара есть грёбаный дом с привидениями.  
– Хиджиката-кун… – Гинтоки прижал ладонь к его щеке и заставил посмотреть на себя, – просто запомни, что многие здесь будут рады попробовать тебя на зубок. Если бы ты не жил у босса, до тебя бы уже добрались… А если бы Тацума не увидел, как ты заходишь сюда, и не догадался найти меня и позвать на помощь, – он перевёл дух: – даже думать не хочу, что могло случиться.  
Гинтоки постоянно придуривался, поэтому те редкие моменты, когда он говорил серьёзно, казались особенно ценными. Хиджиката забыл, что злится, и просто слушал.  
Гинтоки обхватил его лицо ладонями, но не как Сайго, его руки были тёплыми и мягкими – ласковыми.  
– Ни за что не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, я и так уже позволил слишком много, – он осторожно поцеловал Хиджикату, легонько, почти не касаясь губами, прижался лбом ко лбу и закрыл глаза. Ресницы у него были такие же серебристые, как и волосы, ну что за удивительный цвет. – Прости меня, прости, прости.  
– За что?  
Гинтоки только покачал головой.  
Он снова просил прощения и не хотел объяснять причины, это уже настораживало.  
– А может, ради разнообразия попытаешься быть честным?  
Гинтоки отвёл взгляд.  
– Ты не знаешь…  
Резкий звук зуммера заставил обоих подпрыгнуть.  
– А, проклятье! Я совсем забыл про эту штуку.  
Выругавшись, Хиджиката посмотрел на экран фитнес-браслета:  
«ARE YOU OKAY?»  
– Поздно забеспокоился!

Гинтоки вернулся в бар – даже ему хоть иногда приходилось работать – а Хиджиката ещё долго сидел на заднем дворе. Выпустил комаину, смотрел, как те играют, и старался забыть случившееся. Получалось так себе. Головокружение прошло, но страх – нет, он поселился внутри, вцепился в сердце и не желал отпускать. Сегодня он дважды оказался в опасности и спасся чудом – не сам, а потому что ему помогли. Невероятное везение, которое не могло длиться вечно.  
Шимару пихнул лбом в плечо и преданно заглянул в глаза. Хиджиката с рассеянной улыбкой потрепал его по башке и так же рассеянно стряхнул каменную пыль с рук. Комаину могли спасти его только один раз. Если он хотел выжить, то должен был придумать другой способ защиты.  
– Соль? – переспросил Шоё.  
Хиджиката выложил на стол мелочь:  
– Большую пачку, пожалуйста.  
Шоё отошёл к шкафчикам у боковой стены, открыл один, задумчиво оглядел содержимое и достал соль с верхней полки.  
– Не хотите объяснить, зачем она вам?  
– Для личных целей.  
– Боюсь спрашивать, – он улыбнулся и поставил пачку на стойку. – За счёт заведения, я угощаю.  
Ему-то было смешно.  
В обнимку с солью Хиджиката поднялся к себе, вошёл в комнату и остановился, озирая фронт работы. Пожалуй, следовало начать с окна. Он вскрыл пачку и обильно посыпал подоконник, следя за тем, чтобы линия нигде не прерывалась. Закончил с этим и вернулся к двери. Посыпал солью порог, подумал и решил сделать линию пошире.  
– И всё же, что вы задумали?  
Шоё стоял в коридоре, любопытно заглядывая в комнату.  
– Пытаюсь обезопасить себя, – буркнул Хиджиката. – И не делайте такое лицо, вы прекрасно знаете, от чего или кого я хочу защититься.  
Местная манера обо всём умалчивать его уже порядком задрала.  
– Нет, не знаю. – Шоё перешагнул через соль и вошёл в комнату. – Я бы предположил, что вы хотите защититься от бедности и болезней, но подозреваю, что вас не это волнует.  
Возмущение Хиджикаты немного сдулось.  
– Хотите сказать, что барьер из соли не поможет?  
– У соли много полезных свойств, она содержит натрий и может скрыть от глаз ёкаев, но не защитит. Разве что от слабых духов. Судя по тому, как часто вы влипаете в неприятности, вам нужна защита понадёжнее.  
Он прищёлкнул пальцами:  
– Ну-ка, идёмте.  
– Куда?  
– Ко мне.  
Шоё жил в самом конце коридора, его дверь тоже не запиралась, как и у Хиджикаты, да собственно, его комната ничем не отличалась от комнаты Хиджикаты. Такая же светлая и опрятная, с тем же набором мебели и бренчащими амулетами над открытым окном.  
– Присядьте, – Шоё указал на кровать, а сам начал рыться в ящиках тумбочки.  
Пока он был занят, Хиджиката незаметно огляделся. На его вкус здесь было даже слишком опрятно: ни одной личной вещи, ни одежды, ни бумаг, ни кругов от кружки на столе. У него в спальне, хотя он и жил там всего ничего, и то было больше хлама. Как будто Шоё приходил сюда ночью, ложился на кровать, спал, не шевелясь, а утром вставал и спускался в бар, как киборг. «Не выдумывай ерунды, – оборвал себя Хиджиката, – может, он просто чистюля. Небольшой ОКР сейчас у каждого второго».  
– Ага, вот оно.  
Шоё тоже сел на кровать и поставил перед собой шкатулку. Когда он сдвинул крышку, у Хиджикаты в глазах зарябило от ярких разноцветных катушек.  
– Нитки?  
– Нитки, – весело подтвердил Шоё.  
Он выбрал три катушки: красную, зелёную и фиолетовую – и начал разматывать.  
– Вы издеваетесь?  
– Ничуть. – Шоё остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Хиджикату: – Тоширо, вы знаете – вы мне нравитесь.  
Это было неожиданно.  
– Конечно, нравлюсь, я же ваш клиент.  
Но Шоё не позволил перевести всё в шутку:  
– В этом городе все – мои клиенты. Но вы мне нравитесь больше прочих, и я не хочу, чтобы с вами что-то случилось.  
Хиджиката не нашёл, что на это ответить, и счёл за лучшее промолчать.  
Шоё разматывал нитки, обрывая в каких-то одному ему заметных местах, и выкладывал рядком на покрывало, пока не набралось по три каждого цвета. Тогда он собрал их вместе, связал на концах и начал плести.  
– Это же ханамусуби.  
– Имеете что-то против?  
– Это безделушка.  
– А вот и нет. Ханамусуби самый древний и потому самый надёжный амулет, защищающий от сил зла. Я говорю не про те шнурки с узлами, которые продаются в сувенирных лавках, а про настоящие амулеты, сплетённые тем, кто в этом разбирается.  
– А вы разбираетесь? – не удержался Хиджиката.  
Шоё бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
– Я бармен, а значит, обязан разбираться во всём. Дайте руку.  
Хиджиката протянул левую.  
– Вы левша?  
– Правша.  
– Тогда давайте правую.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами и послушался.  
– Прижмите пальцем.  
– Собираетесь плести шнурок прямо на мне?  
Шоё чуть подтянул нитки, чтобы лежали ровно.  
– Так связь прочнее… Кроме того, – он лукаво улыбнулся, – возможно, я пытаюсь вас соблазнить. Что скажете?  
Он вроде бы шутил, но смотрел внимательно, и от кого-нибудь другого это бы выглядело как флирт.  
– Скажу, что вы не будете страдать такой ерундой.  
Шоё одобрительно хмыкнул и, ничего больше не добавив, занялся амулетом.  
Получалось у него ловко: он умудрялся удерживать все нити так, чтобы не спутались, и сплетал их красивой ровной косичкой, а через равные промежутки, которые отмерял фалангой, навязывал узелки. Вид у него при этом был сосредоточенный, между бровей залегла глубокая складка. Хиджиката смотрел на плотно сжатые губы, опущенные длинные ресницы, бледные изящные пальцы и снова не мог не думать, что Шоё не похож на обычного человека. Дело было даже не во внешности – мало ли привлекательных людей – а в какой-то неестественной безупречности. Ни одного прыщика, пятнышка, забитых пор, брови как нарисованные, на губах ни трещинки. Даже короткие прядки у висков загибаются одинаково, как уложенные лаком. Словно кто-то талантливый отлил идеального человека из гипса, а потом раскрасил так, что не отличить от настоящего.  
– Принято считать, – вдруг заговорил Шоё, – что только самые редкие и могущественные артефакты имеют какую-то силу.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и смущённо отвёл глаза.  
– Шарлатаны охотно продадут вам шерсть кицунэ и копыто единорога, но толку от них будет немного. Для простого человека без способностей они так же полезны, как посох Сунь Укуна для макаки. Нет, вам нужен простой и надёжный амулет… вроде этого.  
Он умело связал две части шнурка, потом наклонился и откусил торчащие над узелком нитки – ровно, как ножницами. Волосы шелковисто скользнули по предплечью.  
– Вот так, – Шоё отодвинулся и с удовольствие осмотрел получившийся ханамусуби. – Носите его всегда, не снимайте ни при каких обстоятельствах, и он непременно вас защитит, обещаю.  
Так он сказал, и почему-то Хиджиката ему поверил.

______________________________

Зашики-вараши – японский вариант домового, добрый дух, защищающий дом. Изображается в виде ребёнка.

Кучисаке-онна – злой дух, прячущий нижнюю изуродованную часть лица. Спрашивает одиноких прохожих: «Я красивая?», в зависимости от ответа либо убивает ножницами, либо разрезает рот от уха до уха.

Инугами – дух собаки, убитой с помощью жестокого ритуала и возвращённой в мир живых. Инугами настолько сильны, злы и терзаемы вечным голодом, что могут даже убить того, кто их призвал. 

Цукумогами – духи вещей. Любая вещь может стать цукумогами, если просуществует достаточно долгое время.


	9. В которой Хиджиката занимается сексом без обязательств

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: хиджигин

– Хиджиката-кун, вставай, проспишь всё на свете.  
Хиджиката нахмурился сквозь сон и отвернулся.  
– Просыпайся.  
Его легонько погладили по щеке – прикосновение было невесомым как пёрышко, ласковым. Хиджиката сначала повернул голову, стремясь продлить приятные ощущения, и только потом сообразил, что это значит.  
Кто-то был в его комнате.  
Он резко сел и чуть не въехал лбом в чей-то лоб.  
– Ауч! Ещё немного, и ты бы разбил мне нос, – Гинтоки отшатнулся и изобразил комичный ужас. – И это благодарность?  
– За что мне тебя благодарить?  
Хиджиката потёр лицо, прикидывая, который час – судя по солнцу, было уже прилично времени.  
– Ну как же, я поработал для тебя будильником. «Нежная побудка» входит в прайс услуг нашего заведения, стоит триста йен, но для тебя бесплатно.  
– Кто тебя просил о такой услуге?  
– Есть «грубая побудка», стоит тысячу йен и, поверь, тебе она не понравилась бы.  
– Почему грубая побудка дороже нежной?  
– Её исполняет Шинске, а у него завышенное самомнение. К тому же, знаешь, – Гинтоки округлил глаза и понизил голос: – бывают извращенцы, которым такое по душе.  
– Не хочу слушать об извращенцах с утра. – Хиджиката подтянул одеяло повыше: – Достаточно того, что я прямо сейчас с одним из них разговариваю.  
Гинтоки скорчил обиженную гримасу, но пялиться не перестал.  
– Ладно, Будильник-сан, который час?  
– Около десяти.  
– Чёрт! Мог бы разбудить пораньше.  
– Тебе не угодишь, – Гинтоки опёрся кулаком о кровать и склонил голову к плечу, – но я буду стараться.  
Глаза поблёскивали за светлыми ресницами, солнце сияло в волосах, высветлив их добела, ворот юкаты загнулся, обнажив часть ключицы – за такую услугу можно было заплатить и триста йен, и тысячу.  
Хиджиката, конечно, не подал виду, что это произвело на него впечатление.  
– Начни с элементарной вежливости. Ты мог хотя бы постучать в дверь.  
Гинтоки искренне удивился:  
– Да как бы? Я же влез в окно.  
– И это твои методы?!  
Хиджиката откинулся на подушку, кусая губы, чтобы не засмеяться. Кровать заскрипела: Гинтоки пересел ближе к нему.  
– Хиджиката-кун, у меня есть предложение.  
– Какое?  
Гинтоки опёрся о матрас и наклонился – теперь он нависал над Хиджикатой, солнце осталось у него за спиной, и на лицо легла тень, только глаза блестели. Настолько явный намёк понял бы даже монах-отшельник, а Хиджиката монахом не был. Пришлось согнуть одну ногу в колене, чтобы одеяло натянулось и скрыло изменения в области паха.  
– Ты вчера ходил в ателье, значит, хотел купить одежду.  
При воспоминании о вчерашнем всё, что могло встать, тут же упало. Хиджиката поёжился: в комнате было солнечно и жарко, но по его голым плечам пробежали мурашки. Гинтоки будто не заметил.  
– Так давай я тебя отведу к нормальному портному. И в любую лавку, куда захочешь. Сходим?  
– Портному?  
Гинтоки кивнул:  
– Это моя знакомая, она тебя не съест, обещаю.  
Из его уст это звучало не как метафора.  
– Ладно, давай сходим.  
Гинтоки просиял.  
– Тогда я договорюсь с боссом, чтобы отпустил пораньше. – Он встал и направился к окну. – Увидимся внизу.  
– Через дверь выходи!

Хиджиката надел другие джинсы и футболку с Джеком Воробьём, пощупал подбородок и решил побриться. Потом проверил бумажник: по его расчётам он уже потратил большую часть наличных, но, как ни странно, у него ещё оставалось почти пятьдесят тысяч йен. Жизнь в Сайлент Вилле оказалась дешёвой.  
Закончив с приготовлениями, он собрался выходить, но остановился на пороге – так и тянуло вернуться к зеркалу и проверить, хорошо ли побрился.  
– Расслабься, идиот, – сказал он себе раздражённо, – ты не на свидании.  
Но абсолютно все вокруг думали иначе.  
Пока Хиджиката завтракал, Гинтоки протирал столы поблизости и бросал на него долгие взгляды. Стоило отодвинуть тарелки, как он возник рядом, протягивая руку:  
– Ну что, пошли?  
Хиджиката руку проигнорировал и молча направился к выходу.  
– Дети растут так быстро, – напоказ всхлипнул Тацума. – Ещё вчера пешком под стол ходили, а сегодня уже берут ипотеку по скидке для молодой семьи.  
– Возвращайтесь дотемна, – напутствовал Шоё.  
– Мы всё равно не смогли бы уберечь их от разочарований взрослой жизни, дорогая.  
– Ты сам – сплошное разочарование.  
– Так дай же мне развод наконец!  
Двери закрылись, и окончания разговора Хиджиката не услышал.  
– А он не ценит свою жизнь.  
Гинтоки нервно хмыкнул:  
– У босса так себе с чувством юмора. По крайней мере, когда шутят над ним.  
– И много таких самоубийц?  
– Только Тацума.  
Они прошли мимо ателье: сегодня двери были закрыты, и вывеска выглядела такой же старой и блёклой, как весь дом. Хиджиката замедлил шаг против собственного желания, но Гинтоки взял его за руку и повёл за собой.  
– Забудь о нём, он тебя теперь пальцем не тронет.  
Но Хиджиката не мог забыть. Интересно, если бы он сейчас зашёл в ателье, то что бы увидел? Обычный заброшенный дом, провонявший гнилью и кошачьей мочой или что-то другое? Вдруг швейные машинки продолжают работать, стрекоча как механические насекомые, и манекены продолжают танцевать в вихре разноцветных тканей, и люди на портретах ласково улыбаются в ожидании новых гостей – в ожидании обеда.  
Хиджикату передёрнуло. Он ускорил шаг и поравнялся с Гинтоки.  
– Не обязательно держаться за руки, я не потеряюсь.  
Гинтоки и не подумал его отпустить:  
– Можно держаться за руки просто так.  
– Мы пока не на том уровне отношений.  
– Пока?  
Хиджиката высвободил руку и полез в карман за сигаретами. Что он мог ответить? – обычно ему не требовалось много времени на раскачку, но Гинтоки слишком уж форсировал события.

Перед оружейной лавкой стояли уже знакомые Хиджикате слащавый хлыщ и короткостриженная девица.  
– Опять закрыто, – сообщил хлыщ с неприятной улыбочкой. – У Тэцуко-сан совсем нет предпринимательской жилки.  
– Яэмон, – тихо позвала девица, – пойдём.  
Они ушли. Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что они пересекли главную улицу и направились в сторону мэрии.  
– Странно, что оружейная лавка постоянно закрыта.  
– Ха. Тэцуко просто не хочет иметь дело с подонками.  
– И что с этими двумя не так?  
– Просто знай, что они из нехороших парней.  
– А здесь есть хорошие парни?  
– Кое-кто, – серьёзно кивнул Гинтоки. – Если хочешь, познакомлю. Но вот с этими, – он указал в сторону лавки амулетов, – не связывайся. Их пением можно демонов изгонять, но товар у них – дерьмо. Чего-то стоит только чучело, но оно не продаётся.  
С этим Хиджиката и не спорил. Вчера, стоило вернуться в бар, как фитнес-браслет окончательно рехнулся и начал выдавать вопросы на английском каждую минуту: «how do you do?», «where am i?» и даже «run, you, fools». Хиджикате это надоело, и он отправил бесполезный гаджет в мусорную корзину.  
– Шоё сделал мне амулет, – он вытянул руку и показал Гинтоки шнурок вокруг запястья. – Тоже бесполезно, но хотя бы бесплатно.  
К его удивлению Гинтоки воспринял это серьёзно.  
– Босс сам сделал? Повезло тебе, никто не разбирается в амулетах лучше. – Он наклонился и потрогал шнурок пальцем. – Не ожидал, что он станет тебя защищать.  
– Почему?  
– Говорил же: он верит в карму, даже тонущему руку не протянет, чтобы не мешать судьбе. Максимум, на что он обычно способен, это посоветовать не бродить по окрестностям.  
– Вчера меня дважды чуть не съели, но не в окрестностях, а в городе.  
Хиджиката рассказал Гинтоки про столкновение с Сого. Про Кагуру рассказывать не стал.  
– Ну ты даёшь, Хиджиката-кун: только вышел за порог и наткнулся на главного садиста в городе! Как ты умудряешься притягивать неприятности? В тебя магнит встроен, да? где?  
Он попытался облапать Хиджикату, получил по рукам и снова стал паинькой.  
– Не волнуйся, я поговорю с Исао, чтобы присматривал за своим щеночком, и всё будет в порядке.  
Для защиты от щеночков Хиджиката предпочитал носить с собой меч, но говорить это не стал. Гинтоки так откровенно рисовался, старался показать, что знает всё про всех и от всего может защитить, словом, вёл себя как спермотоксикозный подросток на первом свидании. Хиджиката ему не мешал – среди пустой болтовни можно было выловить и полезную информацию.  
– Давно хотел спросить: что это?  
Они как раз проходили мимо псевдо-борделя.  
– Бордель. Видишь же табличку.  
– Издеваешься? Какой нахрен бордель в вашей деревне?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Надо же девочкам как-то зарабатывать на жизнь. И полегче – у нас город, а не деревня.  
– Сомневаюсь, что тут живёт четыреста человек.  
– Четыреста сорок четыре по результатам переписи.  
– И когда она проводилась, в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом?  
– Гин-сан!  
К ним подошли две симпатичных девушки в юкатах, обе могли похвастать сложными причёсками с множеством гребней, только у одной волосы были светлые, а у другой – сиреневые  
– Йо. Что-то вы рано.  
– За продуктами ходили, – блондинка показала на свой пакет, из которого торчала ножка связки бананов.  
Гинтоки понимающе кивнул:  
– Орудия труда покупали.  
– Говорю же, продукты.  
– Игрушки в наше время дороги, или клиенты хотят экзотики?  
– Ты кого-нибудь, кроме себя слушаешь?  
– Гин-сан! – вторая девица схватила его за руку и прижалась к нему пышной грудью. – Почему ты к нам не заходишь? Я скучаю.  
Гинтоки поковырял мизинцем в ухе.  
– Денег нет.  
– Приходи просто так, я заплачу.  
– Прекрати, Саччан, – вмешалась блондинка. – Платить должны клиенты, ты же знаешь правила.  
– Заплачу любые деньги лишь бы увидеть Гин-сана голым. Я подглядывала за ним в его комнате, пока он не начал закрывать ставни, но это всё не то.  
– Не признавайся в таких вещах!  
Но та уже вошла во вкус:  
– Если бы могла, облизала бы его с ног до головы.  
Гинтоки вытащил палец из уха и внимательно оглядел.  
– Можешь полизать ноги. За дополнительную плату.  
– Ах, Гин-сан, ты такой «эс», меня от тебя в жар бросает!  
– Пошли уже, – блондинка взяла подругу за руку и потащила по ступенькам к дверям «борделя».  
– Я бы облизала великолепный пресс Гин-сана. И его восхитительную задницу. И божественные пальцы на ногах! А больше всего хочу полизать его…  
Тяжёлая дверь захлопнулась за ними, милосердно отрезав конец фразы.  
Хиджиката решил, что это не бордель, а психушка. Бордели в деревне были ни к чему, а вот психиатрическая помощь здесь требовалась каждому второму.

Лавка портнихи находилась почти рядом с кладбищем. Гинтоки небрежно стукнул в дверь и вошёл, пригнувшись – здешние амулеты в виде цепочек бус разного размера свисали слишком низко.  
– Икумацу! Я тебе клиента привёл!  
Хиджиката огляделся. В лавке было светло, благодаря нескольким лампам, одну стену занимали полки с отрезами материи, на другой висело зеркало в человеческий рост. Пол возле него был застелен татами, рядом торчал манекен – к облегчению Хиджикаты, самая обычная болванка без конечностей и головы – а дальше стоял швейный столик, заваленный нитками, ножницами разного размера и булавочницами.  
– Уже иду.  
К ним вышла красивая светловолосая женщина средних лет в фиалковой юкате с журавлями.  
– Давно тебя не видела, Гин-сан.  
– Знаешь, дела, дела. Хиджиката-кун, это Икумацу, здешняя швея. Икумацу, это…  
– Тоширо.  
– Добро пожаловать, – Икумацу поклонилась, – чем могу помочь.  
Хиджиката перечислил всё, что хотел бы заказать, и узнал, что джинсы здесь не шьют, а вот мягкие туфли и фуражки – вполне.  
– А готовая одежда есть?  
– Только юкаты.  
– Я бы купил одну. Можно посмотреть?  
– Разумеется. Подождите секунду.  
Это был самый нормальный диалог за всё время, что Хиджиката жил в Сайлент Вилле. И самая нормальная лавка с самой нормальной хозяйкой из всех, что он здесь видел. Захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.  
Икумацу вернулась со стопкой юкат.  
– Разувайтесь и становитесь перед зеркалом. Гин-сан, ты пока можешь присесть.  
Посреди комнаты стоял низкий стол и два старомодных кресла – Гинтоки развалился в одном, а Хиджиката взял верхнюю юкату из стопки и накинул на плечи.  
– Что? Ты не будешь раздеваться?  
– Зачем бы?  
– Достаточно проверить ширину плеч и длину, – поддержала Икумацу.  
Гинтоки скорчил гримасу:  
– Я думал, это будет похоже на «Красотку» с Ричардом Гиром, когда Джулия Робертс примеряет разные наряды, а он оценивает.  
– Насколько помню, Ричард Гир платил.  
– А Джулия Робертс носила мини.  
– Значит, мы не в «Красотке», вот так новость.  
Все юкаты были либо крошечные, либо огромного размера, Хиджиката насилу выбрал одну, тёмно-серую и без узора. Идеально для повседневной носки. Он сразу расплатился, после чего Икумацу взяла сантиметр, чтобы снять мерки.  
Гинтоки снова разнылся:  
– Ну хоть теперь ты разденешься? Хотя бы до трусов?  
– Уймись. Ты уже видел меня в трусах.  
Икумацу опустила голову, но Хиджиката успел увидеть её улыбку.  
– Я имел в виду тот случай, когда я чуть не утонул на болоте, а он меня вытащил. А в трусах я был, потому что… Бесполезно объяснять, да?  
– Совершенно бесполезно, – подтвердила Икумацу, улыбаясь.  
Хиджиката возвёл глаза к потолку и мысленно смирился с тем, что к вечеру его трусы будет обсуждать весь город.  
Джинсы всё же пришлось снять, но никакой неловкости он не испытывал. Икумацу работала профессионально: дотрагивалась по минимуму, быстро обмеряла только в нужных местах, записывая цифры в маленький блокнот – ничего общего с почти чувственными прикосновениями Сайго. За какие-то двадцать минут все мерки для одежды и обуви были сняты, и Хиджиката оделся под разочарованный выдох Гинтоки.  
Потом они занялись выбором материала: Икумацу принесла огромный альбом в пружинном переплёте, где вместо фотографий были вклеены квадратики разной ткани.  
– Сейчас принесу каталог моделей.  
Как только она ушла, Хиджиката захлопнул альбом и посмотрел на Гинтоки с неприязнью.  
– Ты бесишь. Тебя матушка не учила, что грань между настойчивостью и обвинением в домогательствах тоньше туалетной бумаги?  
Гинтоки придал своей наглой физиономии грустный вид:  
– Я сирота. Мою матушку на уроке химии укусил радиоактивный паук, и она отгрызла голову моему папаше.  
– Не понял, они поженились в средней школе?  
– Нет, она там работала уборщицей, это была её третья подработка. Матушка изо всех сил тянула семью, пока папаша спускал пособие по безработице в пачинко. Суд учёл это и дал ей условный срок, но бедняжка не вынесла позора и вскоре умерла.  
– Ты это придумал, чтобы разводить людей на секс из жалости? Неужели работает?  
Бусины защёлкали, и вошёл новый посетитель.  
– Где Икумацу-сан?  
– Кьюбей, – протянул Гинтоки, – хоть бы поздоровалась.  
Теперь, когда Хиджиката смог разглядеть фигуру и лицо, то понял, что это женщина. А пока она стояла против света, легко бы сошла за субтильного мужчину: мужская одежда, коротко-стриженные волосы, пиратская повязка на глазу, дзютте у пояса – даже движения и интонации у неё были не женскими. Выдавали её плавные изгибы фигуры и нежное, очень милое личико, которое не могли испортить даже сурово поджатые губы.  
– Икумацу-сан сейчас придёт, – сказал Хиджиката вежливо.  
– А это что за хмырь?  
Хиджиката не понял, откуда шёл голос – вроде бы от двери, но там стояла только Кьюбей, а голос явно был мужским, пронзительным и скрипучим.  
– Это Тоширо, – представил Гинтоки. – А это Кьюбей, наш…  
– Эй, козёл кучерявый, ты почему только её представил?  
Снова этот голос. Хиджиката вопросительно посмотрел на Гинтоки – тот закатил глаза.  
– Потому что я с тобой не разговариваю, отморозок. И никто в городе с тобой разговаривать не станет, сам виноват.  
– Ха-ха, сдалось мне разговаривать с вами, сборищем придурков.  
Кьюбей покраснела:  
– Джугем, уймись.  
– И не подумаю! Кучерявый меня разозлил.  
Её голос и голос незнакомого хамоватого мужика звучали с одной стороны, как от одного человека.  
– Эй, – прошипел Хиджиката, – что тут происходит?  
– Это Джугем-Джугем Говнокидатель, – пояснил Гинтоки, – он вместе с Кьюбей, чем изрядно портит её репутацию. Не лучший спутник для городового.  
Кьюбей смутилась пуще прежнего:  
– Боюсь, это от меня не зависит.  
– Вы могли бы оставить его дома.  
– Не говори, о чём не знаешь, Хиджиката-кун. Он у неё в затылке, не оставлять же дома полголвы.  
– Не оправдывайся перед ними, дура! Просто оторви им их жалкие причиндалы.  
– А, – сказал Хиджиката, – теперь я понял, почему его прозвали Говнокидателем.  
– Прикуси язык, урод, пока я его тебе в зад не засунул!  
Кьюбей подняла воротник так, чтобы прикрыть затылок.  
– Мы у Икумацу-сан, веди себя прилично, а то кляпом заткну.  
Кто бы знал, что бывает такое раздвоение личности, с чревовещанием.  
– Кьюбей – наш городовой, – с запозданием закончил Гинтоки. – Следит за порядком, принимает жалобы, ставит в угол нарушителей спокойствия и всё такое.  
– Прекрасно, – обрадовался Хиджиката, – рад познакомиться. Примите жалобы и от меня: во-первых, в ателье рядом с баром орудует преступная группировка; во-вторых, по городу бегает агрессивный пёс, которого стоит проверить на бешенство, а лучше сразу пристрелить; в-третьих, на болоте…  
Кьюбей равнодушно отмахнулась:  
– Это вне моей компетенции.  
– А что тогда?!  
– Я не вмешиваюсь, пока у жителей города не возникают проблемы.  
– А мои проблемы никого не колышут, потому что я не местный?  
– Нет, – Кьюбей ткнула пальцем в его сторону: – потому что ты – нарушитель. На тебя уже жаловались несколько раз.  
– Кто? – опешил Хиджиката.  
– Во-первых, Тама-сан, за домогательства.  
– Эта резиновая извращенка? Как ей только наглости хватило?!  
– Во-вторых, Катерина-сан, за насильственное медицинское вмешательство.  
– Она же кошка.  
– В первую очередь, она женщина. В этом городе мнение женщины, пусть даже кошки, стоит столько же, сколько голоса троих мужчин.  
– Это что за мир победившего феминизма?!  
– Кьюбей, сбавь обороты, – вмешался Гинтоки. – Он со мной.  
– А ты ничем не лучше, – Кьюбей вытащила из-за пояса внушительный органайзер. – Саччан-сан уже который раз жалуется на тебя. Думаешь, если она работает в борделе, то можно её унижать?  
– Я не бываю в борделе.  
– Считаешь, что слишком хорош для тамошних девушек?  
– Эй-эй, тебя послушать, так я виноват уже тем, что родился.  
Гинтоки похлопал Кьюбей по плечу – совершенно обычный жест, но она отшатнулась с таким видом, словно её ущипнули за зад.  
– Ты!  
Всё замерло, двигался только румянец, заливавший щёки, лоб и шею Кьюбей.  
– Я ничего не сделал.  
– Ты – мужчина!  
Она схватила Гинтоки за руку, ловко развернулась и отработанным движением швырнула через себя. Хиджиката отскочил в сторону, а Гинтоки кубарем прокатился через всю комнату и впечатался в стену. Сверху на него упала шляпная коробка, и он затих.  
Воротник Кьюбей загнулся от движения, и Джугем Говнокидатель снова подал голос:  
– Так их детка! Натяни их всех, крошка! Мужики не нужны!  
Кьюбей развернулась к Хиджикате, и тот поспешил вскинуть руки:  
– Я бисексуал.  
– Это радует, – прохрипел Гинтоки.  
– Кьюбей-сан! – Икумацу так и застыла на месте, оглядывая разрушения. – Это первый клиент за неделю. Ты хочешь разрушить мой бизнес или мою лавку?  
Кьюбей покраснела ещё сильнее:  
– Ни в коем случае. Защита женщин Сайлент Вилла – вот мой долг.  
– Защити их от своего служебного рвения, – пробормотал Гинтоки, но очень тихо.

В присутствии Икумацу все утихомирились, даже Джугем примолк, и Хиджиката выбрал рубашку-поло, футболку, парусиновую фуражку, мягкие летние туфли и две пары брюк: узкие и плотные на замену джинсам, и широкие, из лёгкой ткани. Он договорился с Икумацу о примерке через два дня, и поспешил выйти на улицу, подальше от подозрительного взгляда Кьюбей.  
– Глупо было рассчитывать, что в вашем городе будет нормальный городовой.  
– Войди в её положение. Ты бы тоже возненавидел всех мужчин, сиди в тебе незатыкающийся сквернослов мужского пола.  
– А кого-то без раздвоения личности на эту работу взять не могли?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Всё равно никто не хотел заниматься этим бесплатно, а за неё проголосовало всё женское население… Йо, Зура.  
Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел монаха, выглядывавшего из-за ограды кладбища. Тот вздрогнул и исчез из виду.  
– Странный тип, а? Я почти уверен, что он пытался меня убить не меньше двух с половиной раз.  
– Забей, он просто альтернативный. Расстался с мозгом ещё в детстве, и с тех пор они не встречались. Пошли?  
Возле перекрёстка стояла тележка с мороженым, перед которой собралась стайка детей, но подойдя ближе, Хиджиката понял, что их привлекло совсем не эскимо.  
– «Неужели мои враги восторжествуют?! – воскликнул прекрасный принц. – Так не бывать этому, даже если мне придётся пожертвовать своей человечностью!» С этим словами он вонзил верный меч в свою грудь. Рыдающие друзья похоронили его, но принц не умер, ведь на момент смерти в нём оставалась кровь вампира. Он восстал бессмертным и неуязвимым, чтобы покарать врагов и спасти прекрасную Елену.  
– Фумико! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Ты что творишь?!  
– Что? Это же не страшилки.  
– Я про спойлеры! Не все успели посмотреть новый сезон.  
– Ах, ну извини. Просто забудь мой рассказ о печальной судьбе Деймона и о похищении Елены коварным Дракулой.  
– Ты только хуже делаешь!  
Продавщица мороженого оказалась самой красивой женщиной из всех, кого Хиджиката видел, даже с учётом актрис, моделей и солисток АКБ-48: густые медные локоны, глаза с поволокой, яркий рот и родинка над губой, от которой у любого здорового мужчины развилась бы тахикардия.  
– Познакомьтесь, это Фумико и она обожает рассказывать истории.  
– Тоширо, – поспешил представиться Хиджиката.  
Фумико улыбнулась краешком рта.  
«Нужно сделать ЭКГ», подумал Хиджиката, улыбаясь в ответ, как блаженный.  
– Так вы на свидании? Купите мороженое.  
– Нет-нет, мы просто мимо проходили.  
– Не отрицай очевидное. – Гинтоки решительно взмахнул рукой: – Никто не может пройти мимо мороженого!  
– Слишком пафосно для такой приземлённой истины!  
Гинтоки припал к тележке, прижавшись носом к стеклу.  
– Хочу окинавское с солью.  
– В KFC сходи.  
– Предлагаю двойное, – Фумико протянула им широкое мороженое с двумя палочками, – как раз для влюблённых.  
– Мы не влюблённые.  
– Ну, Хиджиката-кун, ну что тебе жалко, что ли? У тебя же полно денег.  
С тем же успехом он мог бросить его в аквариум с пираньями.  
– Купи, купи! И нам, и нам!  
Дети окружили Хиджикату, просительно глядя снизу вверх. Он затравлено огляделся, но повсюду были только умоляющие лица, которым позавидовал бы и кот из «Шрека».  
– Хочу щербет! – среди тонких детских голосов выделялся дребезжащий тенор.  
Хиджиката присмотрелся и узнал бездомного зашики-вараши.  
– А этот что здесь забыл?  
– Ну, технически-то он ребёнок.  
– Так какого хрена он курит?!  
Пришлось раскошелиться на чуберты детям, щербет бездомному, фруктовый лёд себе и поистине гигантский шоколадный рожок для Гинтоки.  
– Удачного свидания, – подмигнула Фумико.  
– Мы не на свида...  
– Спасибо, – с готовностью ответил Гинтоки.  
– А ты помалкивай!  
Они пошли дальше, провожаемые хоровым «удачного свидания!» от детей и бездомного.  
– Кафе тут нет, – чавкая, сказал Гинтоки, – можем просто погулять по главной улице.  
– А это обязательно?  
– Ну не в бар же возвращаться, босс не разрешает есть на работе.  
Пришлось гулять.  
– Заходите ко мне! – крикнул им Гэнгай. – У меня как раз есть в продаже обручальные кольца, почти новые.  
– Отстал ты от жизни, старик, – Отосэ подмигнула: – Сейчас никто не женится, все сразу идут в лав-отель.  
– Шинпачи-сан не такой! – возмутилась Пандемониум.  
Оправдываться было бесполезно, за них уже всё решили.  
Как Гинтоки ел мороженое, это было настоящее искусство. Сначала он легонько касался губами кончика, бережно, как влюблённый, которому дозволили прикоснуться к заветному. Потом облизывал широкими уверенными движениями опытного любовника. Потом вбирал в рот полностью, до края рожка. Хиджикату в жар бросило, он и хотел бы отвернуться, но не мог себя заставить. Только когда Гинтоки начал поступательно двигать мороженым внутрь рта и наружу, до него дошло, для кого разыгрывается это представление.  
– Ты мог бы просто ходить с плакатом: «Давай перепихнёмся».  
Гинтоки посмотрел с интересом:  
– А ты бы согласился?  
– Спроси и узнаешь.  
Гинтоки только что трахал себя в рот мороженым, но тут почему-то смутился.  
– Я… знаю, что нужно спрашивать, но теперь уже поздно. Просто у меня нет опыта.  
– В том, чтобы предложить секс?  
– В том, чтобы спросить согласия.  
– Звучит это как-то… Ого, куда мы пришли.  
Улица закончилась.  
– Хиджиката-кун, подожди…  
Но Хиджиката уже прошёл вперёд, до установленного у въезда в город щита.  
– Твои художества так и не исправили. Знаешь, не слишком-то умно переделывать Сайлент Вилл в Сайлент Хилл, шутка на уровне семиклассника.  
Он с улыбкой посмотрел на Гинтоки. Тот стоял неподвижно, обморочно бледный и такой растерянный, каким Хиджиката его ещё никогда не видел.  
– Что такое, солнечный удар?  
Гинтоки мотнул головой и как отмер.  
– Всё в порядке, – он деланно засмеялся. – Вообще-то, я хотел переправить на Сайлент Хелл, но решил, что это слишком в лоб.  
– Да уж. Не понимаю, почему название написано латиницей. Даже не ромадзи! И как вам разрешили назвать город по-английски? На карте это должно выглядеть…  
Хиджиката запнулся. Он видел Сайлент Вилл на Гугл-картах, когда заказывал билет на автобус, но сейчас совершенно не смог вспомнить этот момент, хотя обычно на память не жаловался.  
– Пойдём домой, – Гинтоки просительно протянул руку, – у меня мороженое растаяло.  
Хиджиката ещё раз посмотрел на щит с названием города. В расписании автобусов Сайлент Вилл не упоминался, это он знал точно: остановка обозначалась названием деревушки внизу, возле автобана. А от неё до Сайлент Вилла нужно было подниматься на холм по просёлочной дороге. Там ещё были указатели… кажется.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – позвал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката тряхнул головой и посмотрел на своё мороженое: оно уже почти растаяло, липкая сладость потекла по руке. Вот же чёрт! Он выбросил палочку в кусты и вернулся в город, на ходу облизывая пальцы.

Они уже дошли до бара, когда Гинтоки сказал:  
– Пойдём, поиграем с собаками, – и потащил его в обход дома.  
Хиджиката внутренне улыбнулся, но спорить не стал.  
Стоило выйти на задний двор, как Гинтоки прижал его к стене и поцеловал.  
– «Поиграем с собаками»? Теперь это так называется?  
Гинтоки посмотрел в ответ с такой еле сдерживаемой жаждой, что Хиджиката забыл, что хотел сказать.  
Это был не первый их поцелуй, но первый – настоящий. Гинтоки целовался умело: напористо, но не грубо – сразу стало ясно, что он из тех, кто завязывает бантики без рук. Хиджиката оценил его умения по-достоинству и включился в процесс. Они сталкивались языками, стремясь перещеголять друг друга, прикусывали и посасывали губы, не столько целуясь, сколько выделываясь. Хиджиката всегда считал себя достаточно искусным и теперь старался не ударить в грязь лицом, но Гинтоки применил нечестный приём и начал его лапать. Ухватил за задницу, помял ягодицы, другой рукой погладил вдоль спины, сминая футболку. Ладонь легла на поясницу, на голую кожу, и Хиджиката задохнулся, такой она показалась горячей.  
Гинтоки притянул его ближе к себе, бёдра к бёдрам, Хиджиката прогнулся и упёрся лопатками в стену. Камни больно впились в спину, он выругался.  
– Что?  
Гинтоки покрывал его губы мелкими частыми поцелуями, глаза он закрыл, и ресницы выглядели по-девчоночьи длинными, тёмно-серыми, как присыпанными пеплом.  
Хиджиката положил ладонь ему на шею, погладил выше и зарылся в волосы. Кудри спиральками пружинили под ладонью, путались между пальцев, густые, как конская грива. Хиджиката собрал их в горсть и надавил Гинтоки на затылок. Губы у того были липкие, вкуса мороженого, и пахло от него чем-то сладким. Гинтоки начал целовать его в шею, а Хиджиката зарылся носом в кудри и глубоко вдохнул – овёс, как он и думал, свежий и сладкий запах, от которого рот наполняется слюной.  
– Только без засосов, – спохватился он запоздало.  
Гинтоки промычал что-то, не переставая целовать и вылизывать его шею. Хиджиката закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
Он знал, что поцелуями дело не ограничится, и его это устраивало. Они переспят сегодня и, если не случится какого-то катастрофического облома, продолжат трахаться до тех пор, пока он не вернётся в Токио. Просто хороший секс без обязательств и сильных эмоций, приятное времяпрепровождение, и никаких звонков и сообщений в Вайбере после. Эдакий отпускной роман – да, его это устраивало.  
Гинтоки попытался залезть ему в штаны, и Хиджиката решил, что пора кое-что прояснить. Он отодвинулся и упёрся ему в грудь кулаком.  
– Гондон.  
– Это ты меня так назвал?  
– Не тупи.  
Гинтоки подмигнул:  
– Честное слово, Хиджиката-кун, ты не забеременеешь.  
Вот же самодовольный идиот!  
– Никакого секса без презерватива, – любезно пояснил Хиджиката.  
Теперь до Гинтоки дошло.  
– Я ничем не болен, эй! Что за подозрения?  
– Пойми правильно, ты мне нравишься, но я тебя почти не знаю. Совсем не хочется, чтобы приятный секс закончился неприятной болезнью.  
– Но у меня нет презиков… я даже не уверен, что их можно здесь купить.  
В этом Хиджиката тоже не был уверен.  
– У меня есть.  
– Вау, Хиджиката-кун, да ты всегда готов.  
Хиджиката не стал объяснять, что обнаружил упаковку презервативов в своём кармане, когда вернулся из Замка. Не иначе, Исабуро подсунул на прощание.  
– Пойдём ко мне и продолжим.  
У Гинтоки забегал взгляд:  
– Давай лучше залезем в окно. Если босс увидит…  
– До сих пор боишься мамочки?  
– …то припашет работать.  
Окей, это был аргумент.

– Незаконное проникновение в жилище, – Хиджиката перекинул ногу через подоконник. – И для этого я учился на юридическом?  
– Зато романтично.  
– Не вижу ничего…  
Гинтоки забрался следом за ним и, не тратя времени даром, сразу подтолкнул к кровати. «Суровая сельская романтика», подумал Хиджиката весело. Пружины скрипели под их весом, матрас был намного мягче каменной стены, а Гинтоки шарил руками по его телу, забирался под футболку, поглаживал соски. Потом расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, и Хиджиката решил, что пора уже проявить инициативу.  
Он упёрся Гинтоки в плечо, толкнул коленом в бедро и перекатился вместе с ним: тот позволил, распластался на кровати, раскинув руки. Хиджиката уселся на нём верхом и посмотрел сверху вниз. Кудри рассыпались вокруг головы Гинтоки, мелкие завитки упали на лоб, лёгкие, как пух, Хиджиката дунул на них, чтобы разлетелись, и он смешно надулся. Удержаться было невозможно, и Хиджиката чмокнул его в губы. Упёрся ладонями в грудь и начал целовать в подбородок, под челюстью, в шею.  
– Я не против засосов.  
Кто бы сомневался, но Хиджиката не считал возможным делать с ним то, что не позволял делать с собой, поэтому просто целовал и легко покусывал. Он взялся за отвороты юкаты и потянул в стороны, наклонился ниже и лизнул сосок. Глянул на Гинтоки, но тот никак не отреагировал. Тогда Хиджиката сильнее раздвинул юкату и спустился ниже, проведя языком по выпуклым мышцам живота – Гинтоки остался равнодушным. Ясно. У самого Хиджикаты были чувствительные соски, и такие ласки его всегда заводили, но раз в этом они не совпали, оставалось ещё кое-что, что понравилось бы любому мужчине.  
Хиджиката просунул руку между их телами, накрыл ладонью твёрдый член, и Гинтоки ахнул, выгнулся, быстро облизывая губы и часто моргая. У Хиджикаты мышцы в паху натянулись от одного вида, от его острой, искренней реакции. «Да к чёрту всё!» Он взялся за пояс юкаты и потянул:  
– Где у этой штуки узел?  
– На спине, – подсказал Гинтоки.  
– К чёрту, – вслух повторил Хиджиката.  
У юкаты было одно преимущество перед любой другой одеждой: её не нужно было снимать, чтобы заняться сексом.  
Под ней у Гинтоки обнаружились белые слипы из эластичного материала. Они и сами-то по себе были узкими, а сейчас так натянулись, что сквозь них можно было разглядеть каждую венку на члене.  
– Неужели удобно?  
Гинтоки скорчил рожицу:  
– Думаешь, почему я сегодня весь день на взводе? Одолжил у Шинске, но кто же знал, что они такие узкие… Что?  
Хиджиката повалился на кровать, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха. «Одолжил», боже!  
– Что случилось, Хиджиката-кун? У тебя инсульт от моей красоты?  
– Скорее апоплексический удар. – Хиджиката закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не смеяться, но это не помогло. – Не смеши, у меня всё упадёт.  
– Ну это-то дело поправимое.  
Он перевернул Хиджикату на спину, приподнял футболку и поцеловал его в пупок, потом лизнул ниже, до пояса брюк, и хитро покосился исподлобья. Хиджиката приподнялся на локтях, чтобы было лучше видно.  
– А без рук слабо?  
Гинтоки было не слабо. Молнию он открыл вообще запросто: зажал язычок зубами и медленно, напоказ, потянул вниз. Потом прихватил резинку трусов и стал неторопливо стягивать до тех пор, пока не высвободил возбуждённый, почти полностью вставший член. Гинтоки облизнулся, посмотрел снизу вверх. По контрасту с тёмно-вишнёвыми глазами ресницы казались белыми, и пальцы запекло от желания прикоснуться. Наверное, Гинтоки всё понял по его лицу, потому что без лишних слов наклонился и взял в рот.  
Хиджиката жмурился и непрестанно сглатывал, пока умелый язык проходился по нежной, чувствительной коже. От каждого движения уши закладывало.  
– Сними футболку.  
Он моргнул и непонимающе посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Сам сними. Пожалуйста.  
Странная просьба, но он не хотел спорить с тем, кто держал его член во рту. Хиджиката взялся за край футболки, рывком стащил через голову, а потом – с локтей, бросил в сторону и тряхнул головой, чтобы привести в порядок взъерошенные волосы.  
– Теперь доволен?  
Он замолчал, перехватив взгляд Гинтоки. Так мог смотреть доставщик пиццы, которому открыла дверь Анжелина Джоли в одном полотенце – с недоверчивым восторгом.  
– Вау. Когда ты делаешь это сам – совсем другое дело.  
Хиджиката не понял, что он имел в виду, и не стал вникать.  
– Если я буду делать всё сам, то зачем нужен ты?  
Гинтоки намёк понял и с энтузиазмом начал стягивать с него джинсы. Хиджиката откинулся на спину, задрал ноги, чтобы облегчить ему задачу, и джинсы отправились куда-то к футболке. С трусами Хиджикате даже помогать не пришлось, Гинтоки справился в одиночку: просто подсунул ладонь ему под зад и легко приподнял, а другой рукой стащил трусы. Сил и опыта ему было не занимать.  
– Немало трусиков стащил за свою жизнь, да?  
Гинтоки ответил не сразу: он стоял перед кроватью и смотрел на Хиджикату, блуждал взглядом по разведённым ногам, вставшему члену, напряжённому животу.  
– Скорее, семейников, – ответил он наконец. – Я, знаешь, не очень-то умею ладить с девушками, по крайней мере, с местными девушками, я бы лучше с драконом поладил, чем с любой из них. Мужики как-то привычнее.  
Хиджиката решил, что разговор о мужчинах и женщинах затянулся:  
– Сам раздеваться будешь?  
Вместо ответа Гинтоки начал развязывать пояс.  
От юкаты он избавился быстро, со слипами возился дольше, пыхтя и балансируя на одной ноге, но наконец стащил их и выпрямился, полностью обнажённый. За недолгое время знакомства Гинтоки приходилось видеть Хиджикату в разных видах, и с голым задом – тоже, а вот у Хиджикаты до сих пор такой возможности не было, и теперь он смотрел, не скрываясь.  
А там было на что посмотреть: Гинтоки оказался мускулистым, не как бодибилдер, а как борец. Широкая грудная клетка с выпуклыми мышцами, твёрдый пресс, скульптурные бицепсы, впечатляющие квадрицепсы. В отличие от Хиджикаты, он не брил волосы в паху, и там было так же густо и кудряво, как на голове. Выше лобка светлые завитки редели и узкой серебристой стрелкой поднимались до пупка. Длинный и крупный член с тёмной головкой тоже поднимался, почти прижавшись к животу.  
Хиджиката сглотнул и поспешил сказать:  
– Я сверху.  
– Хорошо.  
Гинтоки упёрся в край кровати коленом, и его член оказался перед глазами – на головке выступила капля смазки. Провокационное зрелище. Пришлось схватить его за руку и уронить на кровать.  
Гинтоки послушно завалился на спину и погладил Хиджикату по бедру:  
– Давай уже? У меня сейчас яйца лопнут.  
Хиджиката хорошо его понимал – у самого уже мозги кипели.  
– Сейчас.  
Он запустил руку под одеяло и вытащил презервативы. У Гинтоки глаза округлились:  
– Ты держишь презики под подушкой? А я и не знал.  
– Откуда бы тебе знать?  
На самом деле, Хиджиката положил их под подушку сегодня утром перед уходом, потому что догадывался, чем закончится их прогулка.  
– Сразу видно, что ты из столицы. Я как-то смотрел дораму «Секс в большом Токио», и там…  
Хиджиката раскатал резинку по члену и перевёл дыхание.  
– Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?  
Гинтоки покачал головой и хитро прищурился:  
– А ты заставь меня замолчать.  
– Это не в человеческих силах, – Хиджиката перекатился и навис над ним, упираясь руками кровать. – Но я попытаюсь.

Он ещё ничего не сделал, а Гинтоки уже весь зажался:  
– А смазка? Как же без смазки? Не важно, как я выгляжу, но боль мне не нравится. Я хрустальный меч в каменистой пустыне, знаешь ли.  
О смазке Хиджиката позаботился заранее и сейчас вытащил из-под той же подушки плоскую круглую баночку.  
– Бальзам для губ отлично подойдёт. Встань-ка на четвереньки.  
Гинтоки послушался, но нудеть не перестал:  
– А он гипоаллергенный?  
– Да.  
– И не щиплет?  
– Нет.  
– Ты его точно в аптеке купил? Потому что если заказывал по интернету, то там какую только дрянь не продают. Анус Гин-сана очень чувствительный, знаешь ли.  
– Я понял, – процедил Хиджиката, – как свеча на ветру.  
– Ммм… какое-то неудачное сравнение.  
Терпение Хиджикаты, и без того хлипкое, такого испытания не выдержало. Он наклонился над Гинтоки, прижал губы к его уху и шепнул:  
– Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Не мешай.  
Гинтоки замолчал резко, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку «off»: выдохнул, уткнулся лбом в скрещённые руки и затих. Вот и замечательно. Хиджиката скрутил крышку с банки и зачерпнул многострадальный бальзам.  
Анус Гин-сана, может, и был одиноким цветком сакуры на морозе, но оказался неплохо разработанным. Когда Хиджиката спал с мужчинами, то предпочитал быть снизу, потому что не любил возиться с подготовкой, но Гинтоки оказался идеален. Не растраханный, как порноактёр, и не узкий, как девственник: мышцы легко разошлись перед смазанным членом и сомкнулись вокруг, плотные и горячие. Хиджиката вошёл сразу на половину длины и остановился, чтобы перевести дух и привыкнуть к ощущениям. Секундное промедление, но Гинтоки не смолчал:  
– Ты там уснул?  
Он оглянулся через плечо с хитрой улыбкой. Вот же зараза. Хиджиката не стал тратить время на слова, Хиджиката его шлёпнул.  
Это стоило сделать хотя бы ради того, чтобы Гинтоки распахнул глаза в огромном искреннем удивлении. Не понравилось? Гинтоки тихо выдохнул и снова уткнулся лбом в скрещённые руки. Значит, понравилось.  
Хиджиката шлёпнул его по заду ещё раз – не сильно, но с оттягом. Задница Гинтоки была как создана для разных извращений: округлая, но не рыхлая, мускулистая, но не тощая, с кожей, более светлой, чем на других частях тела. Даже от лёгких шлепков на ней остались отчётливые розоватые следы. Хиджиката ударил раскрытой ладонью по другой ягодице. Гинтоки охнул, вздрогнул и весь сжался, изнутри – тоже, и у него перед глазами заплясали звёзды. Проморгавшись, Хиджиката решил, что такие развлечения можно приберечь для следующего раза, а сейчас стоило поторопиться, если он не хотел позорно спустить раньше времени.  
Он погладил порозовевшие ягодицы, ухватил их поудобнее и качнулся назад. Вынул почти полностью, так что внутри осталась только головка. Гинтоки беспокойно заёрзал – Хиджиката шлёпнул его по бедру, чтобы не рыпался, и начал трахать.  
Он не торопился: загонял резкими сильными движениями настолько глубоко, насколько получалось, а потом медленно выходил. Гинтоки всё ёрзал, крутил задом, пытаясь навязать быстрый темп, но Хиджиката не поддавался. Он чувствовал, как мышцы раздвигаются под его толчками, как слабеет сопротивление, как член входит всё легче, всё свободнее – и как тело Гинтоки расслабляется и раскрывается ему навстречу.  
Взмокшие волосы свесились на глаза, и он мотнул головой, не останавливаясь ни на миг. Гинтоки под ним уже начал постанывать: когда Хиджиката засаживал ему, он с шумом выдыхал, а когда выходил, вдыхал – тоже протяжно, со стоном. В какой-то момент он упёрся локтями в матрас и начал подмахивать, да так резво, что с первого раза насадился на всю длину. У Хиджикаты вся Солнечная Система вспыхнула перед глазами. Обычно он старался бережно относиться к партнёру, но Гинтоки двигал бёдрами, умело сжимал мышцами изнутри, и удержаться было невозможно. Он же не был железным и не был святым.  
Гинтоки тихо застонал, прогнулся в спине – здесь не устоял бы и святой.  
Хиджиката придержал его за бёдра и начал трахать всерьёз, не осторожничая. Загонял сразу до упора, чуть подавался назад и засаживал снова, вбиваясь без остановки и передышки, длинными частыми толчками. Гинтоки стонал на каждом движении, вскрикивал, ахал, то вскидывал голову, то упирался лбом в матрас. Кровать тоже стонала, отчаянно, как умирающая лошадь, Хиджиката подумал, что уже слышал этот звук, но не смог сообразить, когда. Неудивительно: он сейчас и своё имя бы не вспомнил.  
Осталось немного, он уже чувствовал приближение оргазма, когда Гинтоки вскрикнул в голос и тут же зажал себе рот.  
– Хиджи… ката-ку…н… – Ему не хватало воздуха, но он всё равно старался что-то сказать: – Ты не можешь… дела… ть это по… ох! тише?..  
– «Это»? – под веками танцевали целые галактики, и Хиджиката не сразу смог сосредоточиться. – Ты про секс? Трах? Еблю?  
– Звук, – простонал Гинтоки. – Бар прямо под нами.  
Это немного отрезвило. Хиджиката подумал о Шоё, Тацуме, да и Шинске за компанию, слушающих их стоны и недвусмысленный скрип кровати.  
– Хочешь сказать, они нас слышат?  
– Он всё слышит, – подтвердил Гинтоки.  
Понятно было, о ком речь. Сразу представился Шоё, не в баре, а здесь, в этой комнате – как он сидит, подперев голову кулаком, и наблюдает со своей обычной снисходительной улыбкой. «Вы мне нравитесь».  
Хиджиката потряс головой. Так и импотентом остаться недолго.  
– Ты уже большой мальчик, – он просунул руку Гинтоки под живот и обхватил каменно-твёрдый член. – Если мы ему мешаем, пусть сделает телек погромче.  
Гинтоки задохнулся и больше о Шоё не говорил, но Хиджиката видел, как он зажимает себе рот ладонью, а потом понял, что и сам старается двигаться тише. Да какого чёрта?! Он трахал парня с шикарной, созданной для секса задницей и не собирался отвлекаться.  
Было ужасно жарко, у Гинтоки на пояснице блестел пот, и короткие кудряшки прилипли к шее. Хиджиката долбился в него, как заведённый. Ещё немного… всего ничего… так жарко и горячо и узко, боже…  
– Больше не могу!.. – простонал Гинтоки.  
Он дотянулся одной рукой до члена – Хиджиката не видел, зато почувствовал, как он содрогается, как его выгибает судорогой, как сжимаются его внутренние мышцы, и кончил следом за ним. Только что вокруг колыхалась Вселенная, и вдруг её накрыло Большим Взрывом.  
Его, наверное, затянуло в чёрную дыру, потому что когда зрение прояснилось, оказалось, что он лежит на спине поперёк кровати. Грудь всё ещё ходила ходуном, пружины ещё поскрипывали, а Гинтоки уже перевернулся и навис над ним.  
– Что? – Хиджиката сам себя не услышал.  
Гинтоки ухмыльнулся. Он весь раскраснелся, лицо блестело от пота, кудри посерели, но у него ещё осталось достаточно энергии, чтобы идиотничать. Для начала он снял с Хиджикаты презерватив, небрежно перевязал и кинул себе за спину. Это ещё было ничего, но Гинтоки не остановился: загадочно улыбаясь, он склонился над пахом Хиджикаты.  
– Гинтоки, нет!  
Хиджиката упёрся ему в лоб и попытался оттолкнуть, но куда там.  
– Гинтоки, да.  
Он шепнул это за секунду до того как лизнул. Хиджиката почувствовал сначала щекотку дыхания, а потом и широкое, уверенное прикосновение языка.  
– Это тебе не леденец!  
Кожа после секса стала неприятно чувствительной, и он не хотел, чтобы его трогали – он пока что ничего не хотел.  
– Я не хочу.  
– Не принижай свои способности, ты можешь не меньше двух раз подряд.  
– Тебе откуда знать? И за кого ты меня принимаешь, за Сексонатора?  
Гинтоки захихикал:  
– Но ты очень секси, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Заткнись.  
Гинтоки послушался и взял в рот. Он не сосал, а облизывал член, умело очищая от спермы. Возбуждение неохотно ворочалось где-то в животе, пока слишком слабое, но если Гинтоки продолжит в том же духе… Хиджиката начал разглядывать потолок, чтобы отвлечься, и только сейчас увидел, что тот был совсем не таким белым, как казалось: краска потемнела и местами потрескалась.  
– Вот так, – Гинтоки оставил его в покое и плюхнулся рядом, – теперь ты чист и невинен, Сексиката-кун. Ну, поцелуешь в благодарность?  
– Зубы сначала почисти.  
Гинтоки надулся и примолк, но ненадолго.  
– Как думаешь, он поверит, что мы просто чинили кровать?  
– Да кто в такое поверит?!

Потом они лежали рядом и отдыхали, Гинтоки стянул у Хиджикаты сигарету и тоже курил. В блаженной расслабленной тишине прошло три минуты, этого ему хватило, чтобы восстановить силы и снова начать болтать:  
– А ты полон сюрпризов, Хиджиката-кун. Такой опытный… Неужели изменял своей красивой жене с мужиками?  
– С чего ты взял, что изменял? – равнодушно удивился Хиджиката.  
– Значит, по молодости отжигал, до брака. Но сейчас-то ты ей точно изменил – со мной. Не боишься, что она узнает и устроит тебе весёлую жизнь?  
– Не боюсь.  
Гинтоки поцокал языком.  
– Ты наивен, Хиджиката-кун, думаешь, женщины не умеют ревновать? Запомни, даже если с виду она сущий ангел, в её душе всё равно живёт дьяволица.  
Хиджикату это рассмешило.  
– Не живёт, – он покрутил фразу так и эдак и с досадой признал, что шутка получилась неудачная. – В смысле, Мицуба не будет ревновать и устраивать скандалы, она умерла.  
Гинтоки уставился во все глаза. Пришлось объяснять:  
– Это случилось год назад. Автомобильная авария. Тот парень хотел проскочить, пока светофор не переключился, но не рассчитал и влетел в нашу машину на полной скорости. Вот же уёбок, скажи?  
Гинтоки молчал, даже не моргал, кажется. У него было такое нелепое выражение лица, что Хиджиката не удержался от улыбки.  
– Я бы его в тюрьму отправил до конца жизни, но он погиб. Как и Мицуба. Забавно, что удар был с моей стороны, и мне досталось: сотрясение мозга, переломы, ушиб лёгких – но я остался жив, а она умерла.  
Пальцы вдруг затряслись, и чтобы скрыть это, Хиджиката достал вторую сигарету и начал прикуривать.  
– Как мне сказали, – он выдохнул дым и почувствовал себя лучше, – она совсем не мучилась, даже не поняла что случилось. Ей, видишь ли, снесло полголовы крышей… ну, крышей машины. – Он прижал пальцы ко лбу над бровями: – Вот тут. После такого не живут.  
Глаза заволокло влагой, Хиджиката потёр их кулаком.  
– Так что я уже год как вдовец и абсолютно свободен. Могу спать, с кем захочу.  
Он не знал, зачем рассказал это человеку, с которым просто перепихнулся без обязательств, зачем вообще хоть кому-то рассказал. Он так хорошо держался, с тех пор как приехал сюда, почти сумел стать прежним, а теперь взял и всё испортил. Сейчас Гинтоки начнёт его утешать, станет бормотать все эти избитые банальности, которые уже в печёнках сидят, и всё вернётся: боль, тоска, одиночество, чувство вины – всё.  
– Тогда почему ты сюда приехал? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката перевёл дух.  
Хороший вопрос, просто прекрасный – он задавался им все пять часов, что ехал в автобусе. Он порывался выйти на каждой остановке, чтобы вернуться в Токио, но всё равно доехал до нужной и пришёл в Сайлент Вилл и начал искать Мицубу, как живого человека. Не потому что был дураком или сумасшедшим, а потому что… потому…  
– Понимаешь, – Хиджиката отчаянно затянулся, – я ведь её не видел. Сначала сам был еле жив, а когда пришло время похорон, мне не позволили на неё взглянуть. Врач сказал… сказал, что мне и так кошмаров хватает. – Глаза слезились от дыма, Хиджиката снова потёр их, но легче не стало. – Я такой слабак, я испугался, и позволил похоронить её в закрытом гробу. А в следующий раз это была уже просто урна с прахом. – Он проглотил комок в горле и повторил: – Я её не видел. Вдруг… в «скорой» что-то перепутали, вдруг это была не она. Может, Мицуба потеряла память, так ведь бывает. Я об этом не думал, пока не пришло письмо. Её почерк, и это сердечко, она так подписывалась только для меня… Вот я и подумал – вдруг…  
Это звучало глупо и жалко, и это было правдой: он приехал сюда ради эфемерной надежды, потому что кроме этой надежды у него ничего больше не осталось.  
– Думаешь, я сошёл с ума?  
Гинтоки медленно покачал головой.  
– Нет, – сказал он спокойно, без осуждения, удивления, без брезгливого сочувствия, от которого Хиджикату уже воротило: – я так не думаю. В жизни чего только не случается, я сам видел многое, во что ты ни за что бы не поверил. Раз твоя жена написала это письмо, значит, она может быть жива.  
Наверное, он лгал, но даже за эту ложь Хиджиката был ему благодарен.

 

_________________________

Футакучи-онна – женщина с двумя ртами. Второй рот скрыт на затылке под волосами, он постоянно требует, чтобы его кормили, и даже может причинять вред своей хозяйке и осыпать её оскорблениями.


	10. В которой Хиджиката предаётся воспоминаниям

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: хиджимицу  
> Предупреждения: фемдом

– Нельзя.  
– Ты шутишь?!  
Мицуба так посмотрела, что стало понятно – нет, не шутит. Хиджиката чуть не взвыл. У него уже стоял, и Мицуба сидела на нём голышом, не считая гольфов и расстёгнутой блузки, и всё равно говорила «нет».  
– Зачем тогда презерватив?  
– Потому что я садистка, ты же знаешь.  
Хиджиката открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он думает о таких приколах, но она прижала палец к его губам.  
– Просто подожди немного.  
Она положила руки ему на плечи, упёрлась коленями в край кресла и придвинулась ближе. Перед лицом Хиджикаты качнулись небольшие острые груди с торчащими сосками, Мицуба опёрлась на него и начала медленно опускаться.  
Он не сразу понял, а когда понял, то не поверил, что она делает…  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Вместо ответа Мицуба завела руку себе за спину. Хиджиката почувствовал, как она берётся за член, как направляет в себя, и как головка входит оооох… настолько узко и о, боже, скользко, и горячо и так…  
– Ты что… смазала себя?  
Мицуба кивнула:  
– И растянула.  
Хиджиката зажмурился и сглотнул. Мицуба опускалась на него очень медленно, по сантиметру буквально, внутри неё было слишком тесно, мышцы обхватывали член так плотно, что становилось больно… но не настолько, чтобы он захотел прекратить.  
Стоп, если ему больно, то каково же ей?  
Хиджиката распахнул глаза. Мицуба выглядела напряжённой: между бровей залегла морщинка, губа закушена – Хиджиката чувствовал, как сжимаются её пальцы на плечах, и видел, как натянулись мышцы на внутренней стороне её бёдер.  
– Тебе больно?  
Она качнула головой. Коротко улыбнулась.  
– Нет.  
– Если больно, то лучше не надо, я обойдусь.  
Её улыбка стала теплее.  
– Всё хорошо.  
Хиджиката в этом сомневался, но спорить не стал. Он по опыту знал, что если Мицуба что-то решила, то её уже не переубедить. Но если он не мог её остановить, то мог хотя бы попытаться отвлечь от боли.  
Он положил руки ей на бёдра и успокаивающе погладил, поймал губами сосок, нежно облизал. Мицуба тихонько выдохнула, навалилась на него всем весом и – опустилась одним рывком.  
Они замерли. Хиджиката ощутил, как член вошёл в неё, в пульсирующую тёплую тесноту, и это было лучше, чем дрочка, и чем минет – лучше всего, что они делали до сих пор. Какое-то время он ничего больше не чувствовал и не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, как же это хорошо. Потом он вспомнил про Мицубу и очнулся.  
Она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, шумно дыша и вздрагивая всем телом. От этого уши закладывало и в глазах темнело, но Хиджиката пересилил себя.  
– Мицуба, – он погладил её по спине, собрал выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, поцеловал в шею, в щёку – куда дотянулся. – Попробуй расслабиться.  
Она посмотрела так, словно забыла, что не одна здесь.  
– Расслабься, – повторил Хиджиката.  
На этот раз Мицуба кивнула. Видно было, как она пытается успокоить дыхание и расслабить мышцы. Хиджиката гладил её по спине и по волосам, легонько целовал, и наконец она смогла успокоиться.  
– А теперь не спеши.  
Она опять кивнула. Упёрлась ладонями ему в плечи, а коленями в кресло, поёрзала, выбирая удобную позу – Хиджиката от её движений чуть не кончил – и начала подниматься. Скольжение вверх было почти таким же убийственным, как вниз, Хиджиката часто моргал и пытался контролировать дыхание, но сердце ухало в висках, и мир пульсировал в том же ритме, и когда Мицуба выпрямилась, он неосознанно потянулся следом, плохо понимая, что делает. Хорошо, что она понимала: Мицуба надавила ему на плечи, вынудив сидеть смирно, и продолжила двигаться, то вниз, то вверх. Хиджиката не сразу сообразил придержать её за бёдра. Вниз – он надавливал, направляя, вверх – помогал выпрямиться. С каждым разом получалось лучше, внутри неё уже не было так тесно, член скользил свободнее, и Мицуба начала тихонько стонать. Хиджиката поверить не мог, что они делали это – трахались. Пусть в зад, но это был настоящий секс, о котором он мечтал.  
Мицуба опустилась на него до упора, практически села ему на колени, Хиджиката держал её под ягодицами и уже сам поднимал и опускал, натягивая на себя быстрыми и частыми рывками. Её груди раскачивались перед ним, глаза сияли, язык беспрестанно облизывал губы – Хиджиката знал, что должен постараться запомнить каждую деталь, но не мог. Всё лучшее в нём, включая мозг и сердце, сосредоточилось в члене.  
Конечно, он не продержался долго. Ещё один рывок, ещё один тихий стон Мицубы, и его скрутило. Он успел почувствовать, как натягиваются мышцы в паху, и выпалил то единственное, на что сейчас был способен:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Так много можно было сказать: какая она красивая, и как он благодарен – но дыхания не хватало, и Хиджиката выговорил только самое главное.  
– Я. Люблю. Тебя.

Определённо, это был лучший оргазм в его жизни – уж Хиджиката разбирался в оргазмах, ведь они с Мицубой весь последний год только и делали, что трахались по-всякому. Но не так как сейчас, как сейчас ещё никогда не было.  
– Понравилось?  
Хиджиката понял, что сидит с закрытыми глазами и с трудом разлепил мокрые ресницы. Мицуба гладила его по щеке и улыбалась – с ракурса снизу вверх казалось, что снисходительно.  
– Ещё как, – честно ответил Хиджиката. – Это было обалденно. Супер. Круче не бывает.  
Она засмеялась.  
– Я рада.  
До Хиджикаты дошло, что Мицуба не кончила – он слышал, что парни кончают от анала, но она-то была девушкой.  
– Подожди-ка.  
Он подхватил её, поднял на руки и встал с кресла.  
– Что ты делаешь? О…  
Хиджиката донёс её до кровати и бережно уложил на спину; поцеловал в губы и перебрался дальше, к изножью.  
– Собираюсь тебя отблагодарить.  
Он устроился между её ног, наклонился и поцеловал выбритый лобок, а потом и губы, одну за другой.  
– Благодарят по-другому, – Мицуба откинулась на подушку и улыбалась, склонив голову к плечу. – Нужно использовать рот.  
– И язык, я понял.  
Хиджиката аккуратно раздвинул нежные складки, потемневшие от прилившей крови. Обычно ему нравилось дразнить Мицубу, но не сегодня – она и так много для него сделала, поэтому он сразу просунул язык в розовое влажное нутро и лизнул.  
Мицуба ахнула, слышно было, как она цепляется ногтями за покрывало, но Хиджиката не стал отвлекаться и продолжил лизать. Он то легко касался клитора, то лизал широкими движениями: старался доставить удовольствие. Мицуба зажала себе рот ладонью, чтобы не стонать в голос, она вздрагивала, извивалась, подавалась к нему, насаживаясь на его язык, как на член. При мысли, что это и правда мог быть член, Хиджиката снова начал возбуждаться. Он подхватил Мицубу под ягодицы, приподнял и трахал языком, прерываясь только, чтобы пососать клитор. Наконец ему удалось: она выгнулась, вскинула бёдра и обмякла, тяжело дыша. Хиджиката подполз к ней и лёг рядом, опираясь на локоть, потом отвёл волосы с лица. Мицуба с трудом перевела дыхание и открыла глаза.  
– Это было спасибо, – пояснил Хиджиката.  
Она ничего не сказала, но подняла руку и погладила его по щеке, положила ладонь на затылок, чтобы наклонился, и поцеловала. И её совершенно не волновало – где только что были его губы и язык. Хиджиката подумал об этом, и у него всё-таки встал. 

Потом он сидел и размышлял, до чего же это странно: заняться анальным сексом раньше обычного. Он, конечно, знал, что так можно, но думал, что обычно этим занимаются парни, а не девушки, и уж точно не девушки, хранящие девственность.  
«Нельзя» – это было любимое слово Мицубы. Чего только они не перепробовали: обжимались, тёрлись друг о друга голые, она дрочила и отсасывала Хиджикате, он ей отлизывал и трахал пальцами – но по-настоящему она не давала. И наотрез отказывалась объяснять, почему.  
– Как обстановка?  
Мицуба вернулась из душа, уже тщательно причёсанная и одетая – никто, глядя на неё, не догадался бы, что эта девушка хотя бы слышала про анальный секс.  
– На кухне шумит вода, и посудой звякают – твоя мама ничего не услышала.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
Мицуба забралась на кровать с ногами и начала разбирать сумку.  
– Теперь давай заниматься.  
– Давай, я уже отдохнул.  
Она посмотрела укоризненно:  
– Ты можешь думать о чём-то, кроме секса?  
– Пока у тебя задирается юбка, и видны трусы – нет.  
Мицуба швырнула в него учебником:  
– Постарайся сосредоточиться. Как ты собираешься работать адвокатом, если все мысли о трусах.  
– Это потому что я ещё молод и страдаю от недотраха. А к тому времени как я стану адвокатом, мы уже поженимся, и меня начнёт тошнить от секса.  
Хиджиката засмеялся и пригнулся под прилетевшей тетрадкой. На самом деле, он был уверен, что секс с Мицубой ему не надоест никогда.  
Она села ровно и едва заметно поморщилась. Хиджиката сразу перестал улыбаться:  
– Ты как?  
– В порядке.  
Вот уж вряд ли, просто она была не из тех, кто жалуется.  
– Не проще ли было просто переспать?  
Мицуба смиренно склонила голову:  
– Не могу. Папочка перед смертью взял с меня обещание сберечь девственность до свадьбы.  
– Какой отец станет говорить о таком на смертном одре?! И разве тебе было не семь лет тогда?  
Мицуба вдруг насторожилась и прислушалась.  
– Мама идёт!  
Когда Томоэ-сан вошла в комнату без стука, они сидели за столом, обложившись книгами.  
– Занимаетесь? А я вам поесть принесла.  
Томоэ-сан, полная и темноволосая, совершенно не похожая на дочь, принесла огромный поднос с напитками и сладостями, которых хватило бы на десяток человек. Хиджиката поспешил вскочить и помочь ей.  
– Спасибо, Тоширо-кун, ты такой молодец, – Томоэ-сан потрепала его по щеке. – Тамегоро-сан, наверное, не нарадуется. Надо же, собираешься учиться на юриста, Мицубе бы такую целеустремлённость, она до сих пор не решила, куда будет поступать. Дорогая, тебе надо брать с него пример – всё-таки, вы друзья детства и вам обоим по восемнадцать, а ты такая несамостоятельная.  
Мицуба вежливо улыбнулась. Хиджиката взял поднос и оттащил на стол, чувствуя лопатками внимательный взгляд Томоэ-сан. Не требовались способности телепата, чтобы понять, о чём она думает. Хиджиката знал, что не нравится ей – он мог учиться сколь угодно хорошо, но оставался главным смутьяном школы, мог поступить в университет и стать юристом, но всё равно остаться неподходящей партией для её благовоспитанной дочери. Он всё знал, но ему было наплевать.  
– Она всё не успокоится после той истории с Ито, – сказала Мицуба, когда её мать наконец ушла. – Устроила мне скандал и требовала, чтобы я с тобой рассталась.  
Неудивительно: история была громкая. Ито пытался качать права, Хиджиката его проучил, но тот не успокоился и вернулся с дружками. Хиджиката тоже был не один, и это превратилось в настоящее побоище. Кто-то вызвал полицию, и всё могло закончиться нерадостно, но директор сумел замять инцидент, и они с Ито отделались дисциплинарным взысканием.  
– И что ты ответила?  
Мицуба улыбнулась одними уголками рта:  
– Сказала, что могу с тобой расстаться хоть сейчас… И что это не помешает мне выйти за тебя замуж.  
Солнечные лучи косо падали на неё из окна, рассыпали по волосам золотые искры, и Хиджиката в который раз подумал, как же ему повезло. Повезло влюбиться в самую красивую девушку на свете. Он так и сказал:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Мицуба улыбнулась уже по-настоящему и потянулась к нему через стол, чтобы поцеловать. 

Экзамены получилось сдать не так хорошо, как он рассчитывал, но в университет Хиджиката всё-таки поступил. Учёба тут была совсем не такой лёгкой, как в школе: если раньше он мог вообще ничего не делать и всё равно оставаться в пятёрке, а то и тройке лучших, то теперь приходилось усердно заниматься, чтобы не оказаться в числе отстающих. Мицуба поступила в тот же университет, но на факультет искусств. Они оба жили в общагах, но соседи Хиджикаты легко соглашались свалить на пару часов – то ли по доброте души, то ли потому что любили халявное пиво. Он думал, что уж теперь, вдали от семей, соседей, школьных старост и сплетников, можно будет наконец оторваться, но у Мицубы было другое мнение.  
Нет, в отрыв они уходили частенько, но добиться главного Хиджиката по-прежнему не мог.  
– Не понимаю, – говорил он в сотый раз, – почему нельзя? Мы уже чем только ни занимались, чего стесняться?  
Они стояли возле решётки, огораживающей бейсбольное поле, и якобы наблюдали за тренировкой университетской команды.  
– Всё дело в воспитании, – Мицуба молитвенно сложила руки. – Я обещала маме, что не буду заниматься сексом до свадьбы.  
– А то, что мы делаем, за секс не считается?  
– Когда мама брала с меня обещание, она подразумевала самый обычный секс, а не всякие извращения, значит, я не нарушаю обещание. Ты же будущий юрист и должен уметь находить лазейки в законах.  
Хиджиката ответил не сразу. Питчер как раз остановился напротив и вытирал пот с лица краем футболки: пресс у него был рифлёный, как стиральная доска, спортивные штаны едва держались на бёдрах.  
– Мне впору ревновать?  
Мицуба шлёпнула Хиджикату по руке – вроде бы в шутку, но ощутимо.  
– Просто посмотрел. Ты же не осудишь человека на диете, за то, что он просматривает меню в бургерной.  
– Неверная аналогия. Ты скорее, как вегетарианец, который капает слюной на мясные блюда.  
– Ну что поделать, если я всеяден.  
У Хиджикаты никогда ничего не было ни с кем, кроме Мицубы. Они ещё в детском садике дали Великую Клятву На Мизинцах, что обязательно поженятся, когда вырастут. На следующий же день Хиджиката отказался сидеть рядом с Мию-чан и пересел к Мицубе. С тех пор они всегда были вместе, и в школе – тоже. Девушки на него часто заглядывались, но он не принимал от них шоколад, не читал подкинутые в шкафчик для обуви письма и отказывался от приглашений на свидания. Никакие девушки, кроме Мицубы, его никогда не интересовали, и порнуху, которая ходила по рукам у одноклассников, он тоже игнорировал.  
С парнями было иначе – в школе его никто не привлекал, но реклама и фитнес-программы, где симпатичные мужчины светили торсами и играли бицепсами, вызывала какой-то странный отклик. А в университете, оказавшись среди толпы незнакомых парней, многие из которых занимались спортом и неплохо выглядели, Хиджиката наконец понял, что играет за обе команды. Мицуба вроде бы приняла спокойно, но с тех пор начала устраивать такие якобы шутливые сцены ревности. Хотя никак не реагировала, когда с ним пытались флиртовать девчонки. Поди разбери этих женщин.  
– Не меняй тему. Мы говорили о наших отношениях.  
Но Мицубу было не пронять.  
– С нашими отношениями всё прекрасно. И девственность, которую я планирую хранить до свадьбы, им никак не мешает.  
Хиджиката считал дни до того момента, когда им обоим наконец стукнет двадцать. Сначала день рождения Мицубы, потом три томительных месяца, его день рождения и наконец – шестое мая. Он позвал Мицубу в кафе, взял её за руку и выложил на стол коробочку с загодя купленным кольцом.  
– Выходи за меня.  
Вообще-то, он придумал целую речь и репетировал всё утро, но так переволновался, что смог выдать только основную мысль.  
Мицуба чуть нахмурилась, взяла коробочку, но не открыла.  
– Уверен, что хочешь на мне жениться? Я же садистка.  
– Мне всё равно.  
Хиджиката представлял себе это иначе: что она заулыбается и кинется ему на шею, и, конечно, согласится, не раздумывая – но всё пошло как-то не так.  
Она нахмурилась сильнее.  
– Ты должен быть ответить: «ради тебя я стану мазохистом» или что-то в этом духе.  
– Мне всё равно, – повторил Хиджиката. – Потому что я люблю тебя.  
Лицо Мицубы смягчилось, и дальше всё было именно так, как он и представлял.

Они поженились скромно, в середине учебного дня, между лекциями. В кампусе устроили вечеринку, а соседи Хиджикаты скинулись им на номер в отеле – наверное, решили, что это проще, чем сваливать из общаги на всю ночь.  
Номер был дешёвый, но чистый и с удобной кроватью, на которой Хиджиката наконец овладел женщиной, которую любил. Он ужасно нервничал и так старался не причинять боль, что чуть не опозорился, но в итоге всё прошло хорошо: Мицуба только раз поморщилась от боли, в самом начале, а потом обнимала его, и подавалась навстречу, и царапала спину, и вскрикивала от удовольствия. Это был лучший секс в его жизни… нет, не секс – это была любовь.  
Потом, когда они лежали в обнимку, тесно прижавшись и не в состоянии расцепить объятия, Мицуба сказала:  
– Хочешь знать, почему я столько лет не позволяла тебе этого?  
– Потому что обещала своей престарелой бабушке?  
– Нет, на самом деле.  
Тон у неё был серьёзный, и Хиджиката перестал улыбаться.  
– Ну расскажи.  
– Я дала обещание. – Мицуба сложила ладони на его груди и пристроила подбородок сверху. – Пошла в церковь и заключила с Господом сделку: обещала, что останусь девственницей до свадьбы в обмен на кое-что.  
Хиджикате казалось, что Церковь такие сделки не одобряет, но католики вообще были странными.  
– И что же ты попросила у Бога?  
– Немного счастья для нас обоих. Для нас, как семьи, понимаешь? Я не могла тебе рассказать, ты бы начал смеяться.  
Хиджиката провёл костяшками пальцев вдоль её щеки, пригладил волосы, пахнущие горьким олеандром.  
– Нет, что ты, я бы не стал. Но знаешь, зря ты так.  
Она насторожилась:  
– Почему?  
– Надо было просить много счастья.  
Мицуба засмеялась, вытянула шею и чмокнула его в губы. Мягкие груди прижались к телу, и Хиджиката выкинул эту историю из головы.  
Родным они сообщили о свадьбе по скайпу. Томоэ-сан даже не скрывала, что недовольна, но высказалась только о том, что теперь им будет сложно учиться. Всё, что она думала про их брак, знала только Мицуба. Зато Тамегоро воспринял новость спокойно.  
– Ты уже взрослый, Тоши, и можешь сам за себя решать. Уверен, ты знаешь, что делаешь. И уверен, что твоя мама тобой бы гордилась.  
– Тем, что я женился в двадцать? Чем тут гордиться.  
– Учишься в университете, там же, где она, по её специальности, и прекрасно учишься. Создал семью с замечательной девушкой, а значит, в этом возрасте ты уже умеешь любить. Она бы гордилась, и я горжусь.  
Хиджиката ужасно смутился и начал бормотать какую-то чушь. Тамегоро сполна насладился его лепетом и подмигнул:  
– Ну что, женились по залёту, да?  
– Замолчи!  
Мама оставила ему наследство: счёт в банке, по которому за эти годы накапало прилично процентов. На эти деньги удалось снять небольшую квартирку, пусть далеко от университета, зато свою. Так они с Мицубой начали жить вместе, но мог ли он сказать, что создал семью – Хиджиката сомневался.  
С каждым курсом учёба требовала больше сил. Он проводил в университете почти весь день, возвращался домой затемно, по-быстрому ужинал и снова закапывался в учёбу. Мицубе приходилось приходить за ним ночью на кухню, где он сидел, чтобы экран ноутбука не мешал ей спать, и буквально тащить в постель. Выпускные, получение лицензии, первый, совершенно адский, год в Ассоциации юристов – Хиджиката выкладывался по полной. Чтобы наработать репутацию, он брался за любые дела, даже соглашался выступать бесплатным адвокатом. Не все его клиенты были плохими людьми, и ему удалось спасти несколько невиновных, но большинство всё же оказывались обычными уголовниками. Хиджиката не думал о моральной стороне вопроса, просто делал свою работу. И если следствие не могло правильно оформить улики, а свидетели начинали путаться в показаниях от самых простых вопросов, то это уже была не его вина.  
Мицуба тоже устроилась на работу – в картинную галерею. Сначала на ресепшен, потом её повысили до помощника менеджера, а через год она уже организовывала выставки. Работала она неполный день, и старалась свободное время посвящать Хиджикате. В их квартирке всегда было чисто и чем-нибудь вкусно пахло, Мицуба каждый день готовила ему ужин и заворачивала с собой бенто. Но он забывал обедать и поздно возвращался домой, и ужин приходилось разогревать в микроволновке.  
Хиджиката понимал, что так жить неправильно, но в то же время знал, что работает на своё будущее и старался ещё сильнее. Он вкалывал как проклятый, жертвуя отдыхом и сном, и наверное, выглядел как призрак самого себя, раз Мицуба решилась на радикальные меры.  
Однажды вечером, когда он по обыкновению поздно пришёл домой, она встретила его в одном пеньюаре. Хиджиката, чьи мысли были заняты подготовкой к слушанию, так и застыл на пороге. Пеньюар был фиалкового цвета, такой тонкий и невесомый, словно сшитый из эльфийских крылышек. Под ним ничего не было.  
– А… – начал Хиджиката.  
Мицуба приложила палец к его губам:  
– Молчи.  
– Но…  
– Если скажешь хоть слово, я разозлюсь. – Она игриво улыбнулась: – И накажу тебя.  
Хиджиката почти готов был согласиться на наказание, но решил, что с эти можно подождать.  
Мицуба взяла его за руку и отвела в комнату, усадила там на стул, опустилась перед ним на колени и начала снимать туфли. Хиджиката только глазами хлопал, пока она стаскивала с него пиджак, развязывала галстук и расстёгивала рубашку. Покончив с этим, она шлёпнула его по бедру, как дрессированную лошадь, чтобы поднялся на ноги, и стала расстёгивать ремень на брюках. Сняла даже трусы с носками, и только после этого снова взяла за руку и повела в ванную комнату. Здесь уже была наполнена ванна.  
– Залезай, – сурово скомандовала Мицуба.  
Хиджиката послушался, с удовольствием погрузившись в тёплую воду с ароматной пеной. Мицуба забралась следом – как была, в пеньюаре. Загадочно улыбаясь, она взяла мягкую мочалку и начала его мыть.  
«Я умер и попал в Рай», – подумал Хиджиката, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Потом ещё подумал и решил, что заслужил немного райских удовольствий при жизни.  
Мицуба старательно проходилась мочалкой по его шее, плечам и спине, ласково обводила мышцы, брала каждую руку и обмывала от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Мочалка двигалась в гипнотизирующем ритме, смывая не только пот, но и усталость, и заботы. Хиджиката откинул голову на бортик и наслаждался. Мицуба то надавливала так, что он невольно охал, то касалась едва-едва, дразня. Она не обошла вниманием ни одно место на его теле, хорошенько вымыв и пах, и мошонку, и ягодицы – и между ними тоже. Хиджиката охотно подставлялся и пытался толкнуться ей в руку, но она только строго хмурилась и отстранялась. «Я женат на садистке, – подумал Хиджиката с удовольствием, – и ведь меня предупреждали».  
Наконец Мицуба решила, что с него хватит, и выпрямилась.  
– Закончили.  
– Ещё нет, – Хиджиката указал на свой член, который уже полностью встал и гордо торчал из воды.  
Мицуба только глазами сверкнула:  
– Ни слова.  
Пришлось послушаться.  
Повинуясь её командам, Хиджиката вылез из ванны и пошёл за ней в спальню. Здесь ему было велено ложиться на кровать на живот. Это уже было странно, и он замешкался, прежде чем подчиниться.  
– Делай, что я говорю, – Мицуба помолчала и добавила уже мягче: – Просто доверься мне.  
Спорить после такого было невозможно, и Хиджиката лёг, как было сказано.  
– Так и лежи. И не оглядывайся, а то испортишь сюрприз.  
Сюрприз, значит. Интересно. Мицуба что-то делала, двигала ящики, шелестела обёрткой – Хиджиката уловил звяканье стекла, и сразу же по комнате поплыл пряный сладкий запах. Масло? Массаж она хочет сделать, что ли? Мицуба забралась на кровать, матрас заскрипел, когда она устроилась возле бёдер Хиджикаты.  
Пряный запах стал сильнее, и масло закапало ему на задницу.  
Хиджиката распахнул глаза, недоверчиво уставившись перед собой, а Мицуба развела его ягодицы в стороны и покапала маслом между ними. Это было уже чересчур – он соглашался на массаж, но не простаты же!  
– Тише, – другой рукой Мицуба надавила ему на поясницу.  
Хиджиката обернулся через плечо. И онемел.  
Она надела страпон поверх пеньюара – широкие ленты перекрещивались на её бёдрах, как ремни кобуры у ковбоев, и сходились на лобке. Там, из круга то ли плотной ткани, то ли кожи, торчал фаллоимитатор. У Хиджикаты челюсть отвисла, а Мицуба улыбнулась с невинным видом:  
– Вот, купила по случаю. Мне идёт?  
– Если отвечу, меня накажут?  
– Зависит от того, что ответишь.  
Но Хиджиката не был уверен, что готов продолжать игру.  
– Жизнь меня недостаточно ебёт, и ты решила присоединиться?  
Мицуба не смутилась. Она наклонилась вперёд и упёрлась руками в матрас по обе стороны от его задницы.  
– Не хочешь?  
С такого ракурса открывался восхитительный вид на её грудь. И на фаллоимитатор. Хиджиката не знал, куда смотреть.  
– Чего не хочу? Внезапные ролевые игры?  
– Дать мне.  
Она облизнулась, и сомнения как-то сразу стали не важными.  
– А если я скажу, что до свадьбы ни-ни?  
– Поздно, мы уже женаты.  
Эта женщина была совершенно бесподобна. Хиджиката перевернулся на живот и подгрёб подушку поближе:  
– Значит, нет причин отказываться.  
Он ни за что не смог бы ей отказать, ни в чём.  
Снова закапало масло. Мицуба растёрла его между ягодиц, обвела отверстие ануса и – раз! просунула палец внутрь. Хиджиката вздрогнул, хотя это не было больно и даже не было неприятно. Такое странное волнующее ощущение – да, подходящее слово, это было волнующе.  
Мицуба медленно водила пальцем внутри, потом как-то незаметно добавила второй и развела их в стороны. Хиджиката крепче вцепился в подушку.  
– Расслабься.  
Пальцы двигались внутри, по скользкому, медленно, уверенно, он чувствовал, как подушечки гладят стенки кишечника, как костяшки задевают что-то чувствительное внутри.  
– Уже…  
– Я не про мышцы. Просто – расслабься, забудь обо всём. Думай только обо мне.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза и послушался.  
Мицуба подготавливала его долго, до тех пор пока пальцы не начали свободно ходить в теле. Хиджиката не то что расслабился – совершенно размяк. Мышцы превратились в желе, не осталось и капли смущения, член уже стоял как каменный, но когда он пытался потереться о матрас, Мицуба легонько шлёпала его по бедру.  
Наконец она решила, что достаточно, и вытащила пальцы. Хиджиката ждал этого и всё равно напрягся, когда к растянутой дырке прижалась головка фаллоимитатора. Мицуба это заметила:  
– Доверься мне.  
Ну серьёзно, она обхаживала его как девственницу в первую брачную ночь!  
– Я не хрустальный.  
– Зато я очень хрупкая, – она наклонилась и поцеловала его в копчик, – и не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
– Не причинишь. Я тебе доверяю.  
Мицуба на мгновение прижалась щекой к его спине, но больше ничего не сказала. Она выпрямилась, положила руки на его ягодицы и – Хиджиката вздрогнул, когда головка вошла внутрь. На этот раз Мицуба не остановилась, только крепче надавила ему на бёдра и вошла глубже.  
Это было… странно. Совершенно не больно, растянутые мышцы легко раздавались в стороны, впуская фаллоимитатор. Хиджиката не знал, как назвать то, что он испытывал: медленное распирающее движение, от которого живот напрягался, и руки сами сжимались в кулаки. Фаллоимитатор вошёл не весь, но Мицуба не стала продвигаться дальше, а потянула его наружу. Хиджиката со свистом вдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы – она успокаивающе погладила его по заду, упёрлась в бёдра и откинулась назад всем телом. Вытащила фаллоимитатор почти полностью, и сразу наклонилась вперёд, рывком проталкивая его внутрь, пока их с Хиджикатой тела не соприкоснулись.  
Со второго раза фаллоимитатор вошёл почти целиком. Скользнул так легко, что Хиджиката даже среагировать не успел – он дёрнулся и замер, выгнувшись, изо всех сил вцепившись в подушку. Это было… сильно, чёрт возьми! Когда он воображал, как занялся бы сексом с мужчиной, то и представить не мог, каково это.  
Мицуба подалась назад, снова вытащила, в этот раз ненамного, и без паузы толкнулась внутрь. У Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли от ощущений. Фаллоимитатор ходил внутри, как чёртов поршень, от этого перед глазами мигало и горло сжималось. Хиджиката зарылся лицом в подушку, кусал ткань, чтобы не стонать, и всё равно не мог сдержаться. Было так горячо, он плавился, растекался по кровати, неспособный пошевелиться. Сдерживаться не хотелось, и он начал вскрикивать, ждать не было сил, и он начал тереться членом о матрас. Не осталось проблем, забот – ничего за пределами спальни, Хиджиката забыл обо всех сомнениях и страхах и просто отдался удовольствию, какого никогда ещё не испытывал.  
Оргазм был такой, что он почти потерял сознание – не самый лучший в его жизни, но в топ-пять, определённо. Хиджиката даже не сразу вспомнил, что не один здесь, но когда он отдышался и смог разлепить глаза, Мицуба уже сняла страпон, забралась к нему в кровать, и обняла.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
«Понравилось» – это было не то слово.  
– Конечно.  
– Сильно понравилось?  
– Сильно.  
Она грустно вздохнула:  
– Я так и знала.  
– Ты недовольна, что ли?  
Мицуба уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.  
– Так и знала, что одной меня тебе мало.  
– Что? С чего ты взяла?  
– Ты же любишь и женщин, и мужчин. Я не могу дать тебе всего, что ты хочешь.  
Вот так логика! Сначала сама предложила такое, что ему и в голову бы не пришло, а когда он остался доволен, расстроилась. Хиджиката прикинул, что может сказать в свою защиту. Говорить, что не хочет хоть раз попробовать с мужчиной, было бы обманом, но разве это имело значение?  
Он склонился к ней и отвёл волосы с лица.  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Мицуба подняла взгляд – она, конечно, не плакала, но глаза воспалённо блестели. Из-за такой глупости, подумать только!  
– Я не люблю мужчин или женщин, – отчётливо сказал Хиджиката. – Я люблю тебя.  
На это полагалось ответить: «я тоже тебя люблю», но Мицуба только молча улыбнулась. Она никогда не отвечала.

После этого они иногда баловались со страпоном – не слишком часто – и Хиджикату всё устраивало, но Мицуба на этом не остановилась. Если она что брала в голову, то не отступалась.  
– Я думаю, нам нужен третий.  
Хиджиката, выдавливавший майонез на слишком острое карри, не сразу понял:  
– Автомобиль?  
– Партнёр. В смысле, в постели.  
От неожиданности он так резко сжал бутылку, что выдавил сразу половину майонеза.  
– Тебе меня мало?  
Мицуба подёргала себя за прядь у виска – она давно подстриглась, а привычка осталась.  
– Третьего приглашают, чтобы реанимировать отношения.  
– Не знал, что наши отношения в коме.  
– Я читала, что это помогает обострить ощущения и разнообразить личную жизнь.  
Хиджиката отодвинул тарелку с карри – есть как-то перехотелось.  
– Ты это серьёзно?  
Она с энтузиазмом закивала.  
– Я никогда не ревновала тебя к женщинам, потому что знала – я могу дать всё то же, что и любая из них. Если я чего-то не умела, то могла научиться, если в чём-то была плоха, то сумела бы измениться. Но с мужчинами иначе, я никогда не смогу дать тебе то же, что они. Поэтому нам нужен третий.  
– Нам никто не нужен, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Да, мне нравятся мужчины, но хочу я только тебя. Всё, точка. И не поднимай больше эту тему, а то поссоримся.  
Их третьего звали Соичи, Мицуба нашла его на каком-то специальном сайте для свингеров. Хиджиката не мог решить, что шокирует больше – существование таких сайтов или то, что Мицуба про них знала, а он – нет.  
Соичи оказался симпатичным, их возраста и отлично сложённым. Каменная задница и такие выпуклые кубики пресса, что хотелось пощупать – Мицуба выбирала под его вкусы. От этой мысли всё, что приподнялось при виде задницы и кубиков, тут же упало. Но Мицуба знала, что делала: она попросила Соичи раздеться, а сама присела рядом с мрачным Хиджикатой на край кровати и начала целовать, гладить и ласкать. Уж она-то умела возбудить, и Хиджиката увлёкся, начал целовать её в ответ и выпустил Соичи из виду. Тот даром времени не терял и, пока Мицуба целовала Хиджикату и гладила по соскам, как он любил, устроился между его ног и начал сосать. Тогда-то стало ясно, что они задумали, но к этому времени уже было поздно протестовать. В итоге он трахнул Мицубу, а Соичи тем временем трахнул его.  
Потом Соичи ушёл, Мицуба убирала в комнате, а Хиджиката сидел на кухне, включив вытяжку, как делал всегда, когда курил в доме, и думал – какого чёрта творится в его жизни. Ему засадил мужик, которого он видел впервые в жизни, и Хиджикате понравилось, ещё как понравилось, до неба в алмазах. Как теперь с этим быть, и как смотреть Мицубе в глаза – он не знал.  
– Ты ещё не ложишься?  
Мицуба стояла в дверном проёме, светлая пижама на тёмном фоне превращала её в призрака.  
Хиджиката не ответил, тогда она подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо.  
– Сегодня… тебе понравилось.  
– Да, – Хиджиката посмотрел на неё, ожидая чего угодно. Если бы она затребовала развод, он бы даже оправдываться не стал.  
Мицуба просияла:  
– Я рада.  
– Рада? Это же измена и… и извращение какое-то. Я никогда не думал…  
Она только головой покачала.  
– Я всегда рада, когда тебе хорошо.  
Ну вот и что можно было на это ответить? Хиджиката притянул её к себе и крепко обнял, вдыхая горький запах её духов.

Тамегоро умер скоропостижно. На выходных Хиджиката болтал с ним по скайпу, а в среду ему позвонили и сообщили печальную новость. Сердце, так они сказали: Тамегоро лёг спать и уже не проснулся.  
На похоронах собралась половина Буши, и каждый спешил высказать Хиджикате свои соболезнования. Он кланялся, как заведённый, бормотал в ответ стандартные вежливые фразы, и со стороны, наверное, выглядел равнодушным. Только Мицуба знала, как он плакал на кухне, выронив телефон и по-детски закрыв лицо руками.  
Он привык звать Тамегоро братом, но тот был его дядей со стороны матери. Для Хиджикаты, никогда не видевшего отца и в пятилетнем возрасте потерявшего мать, он стал семьёй. Тамегоро не просто оформил опеку над племянником из чувства долга: он любил его, посвящал всё свободное время, играл с ним, воспитывал – отдал столько любви, что хватило бы на двоих. И теперь его не стало.  
Когда умерла мама, Хиджиката мало что понимал, но плачущие и мрачные люди вокруг пугали, и он цеплялся за ладонь Тамегоро, широкую, тёплую и надёжную, как за единственное спасение. Осознавать, что эта ладонь больше никогда не потреплет по волосам, что он никогда больше не услышит голос брата и не увидит его улыбку, было невыносимо. К счастью, Мицуба была рядом. Миниатюрная и тоненькая в узком чёрном платье, она держала его за руку, крепко переплетя их пальцы, как будто хотела влить в него свою энергию, напомнить, что жизнь не закончилась, и что он не одинок.  
Жизнь, в самом деле, не закончилась: споткнулась о могилу на старом кладбище и пошла дальше своим чередом. И честно говоря, это была хорошая жизнь.  
С практикой всё складывалось прекрасно: клиентов хватало, с его репутацией он выставил приличный ценник за услуги и всё равно не сидел без дела, иногда даже перенаправлял наименее платёжеспособных к своим коллегам. Мицубе предложили повышение, но новая должность подразумевала командировки, и она отказалась. Хиджиката её поддержал: он зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы не зависеть от зарплаты жены, и конечно, предпочитал, чтобы она больше времени проводила с ним, а не моталась по всей стране.  
Они постоянно переезжали в новые, более дорогие и удобные квартиры, пока наконец не сняли отличный лофт в респектабельном районе. Мицуба сделала ремонт, оформив всё на свой вкус и превратив съёмное жильё в уютное семейное гнёздышко.  
Позднее Хиджиката понял, что это были лучшие годы в их жизни. Работа уже не отжирала столько сил, как раньше, но приносила хороший доход, и они могли посвятить свободное время друг другу: много путешествовали, дарили подарки, устраивали романтические вечера и сюрпризы. Они не ссорились, если не считать за ссору выяснения, из-за чего у Хиджикаты обострился гастрит – из-за майонеза или острой еды.  
С сексом всё обстояло прекрасно: они по-прежнему с ума сходили друг по другу, и им всё ещё хватало энергии и желания на многочасовые марафоны по выходным. Иногда, не чаще раза в месяц, Мицуба кого-нибудь находила, чтобы развлечься втроём, это всегда были мужчины и всегда – для Хиджикаты, сама она с ними не спала. Поначалу было стыдно, но потом он привык, а после того, как Мицуба зачитала ему самые эксцентричные анкеты с того самого сайта, убедился, что до настоящих извращенцев ему как до луны.  
Всё было хорошо, прекрасно, идеально… но он всё испортил.  
Быть может, смерть Тамегоро так повлияла, но однажды Хиджиката проснулся и понял, что хочет ребёнка. А лучше двух – мальчика и девочку, чтобы они уж точно никогда не были одиноки. Он их практически видел: девочка, светленькая и милая, и задиристый темноволосый пацан. От одной мысли, что у них могут быть дети, на душе становилось теплее.  
Но Мицуба отказалась наотрез: по её мнению, было ещё слишком рано.  
– А по-моему, в самый раз, – попытался пошутить Хиджиката.  
– Мне лучше знать, – отрезала Мицуба, – это ведь я буду рожать, а не ты.  
Это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда они поругались всерьёз. Наконец, она в сердцах сказала, что не собирается рожать детей, пока живёт на съёмной квартире, и этот аргумент пришлось принять.  
На следующий день Хиджиката завёл новый счёт в банке и начал каждый месяц отчислять на него не меньше пятидесяти тысяч йен. Он планировал купить квартиру, и даже присматривал варианты, непременно с детской, а сам продолжал периодически поднимать эту тему с Мицубой. Она каждый раз выдумывала новые отговорки, но Хиджиката верил, что вода камень точит, и не сдавался.  
Если бы он знал, как скоро всё кончится, он бы потратил это время и эти деньги, чтобы забросать её подарками, отвезти во все страны, где она ещё не бывала, окружить любовью – сделать хоть что-то только ради неё.  
На десятую годовщину он купил кольцо с брильянтом, таким огромным, что им можно было вырезать дыру в витрине ювелирного, и забронировал столик в «Моритомо». Мицуба надела длинное белое платье, оставлявшее спину открытой, уложила волосы и выглядела такой красивой, что Хиджиката сфотографировал её на память. Потом он хотел увидеть этот последний снимок, но телефон превратился в лепёшку пластика и микросхем, и фотография погибла вместе с ним.  
Сам момент аварии Хиджиката не увидел. Запомнилось, как Мицуба вдруг замолчала, её глаза расширились, рот округлился – длинная серёжка качнулась, поймала свет фар, блик ослепил, и Хиджиката не видел больше ничего, только слышал, как она кричит:  
– Тоширо!

Этот крик ещё стоял в ушах, когда он очнулся в больнице.  
Медсестра ничего не знала, доктор к нему заглянул только через полчаса, но Хиджиката каким-то образом всё понял, и когда у него спросили, кто ещё был с ним в машине, молча заплакал.  
Ему крепко досталось: сотрясение, сломанная рука, травма лёгкого – первое время он дышал с помощью аппарата искусственного дыхания. Учитывая обстоятельства, ещё легко отделался – врач говорил, что ему повезло. Ему повезло, а Мицубе – нет. Хиджиката с радостью поделился бы своим везением с ней. Если бы он мог сделать так, чтобы она жила, то сделал бы, не раздумывая, пусть ценой своей жизни. Появись перед ним хоть сам Дьявол с контрактом на душу, Хиджиката бы только спросил, где подписать.  
Но никто не появлялся, не существовало ни дьявола, ни бога, и мёртвых было не вернуть.  
Томоэ-сан хотела везти тело в Буши, но Хиджиката не смог бы приехать – его и на похороны-то отпустили под присмотром медсестры. Поэтому хоронили в Токио. Сначала отпели в небольшой церквушке, потом повезли в крематорий. Хиджиката смотрел на гроб, чёрный, лакированный, даже на вид тяжёлый, и не верил, что Мицуба – там. Ей не подходило это: унылое католическое отпевание, мрачные лица родственников, огромная, пышущая жаром печь. Если бы Хиджиката мог, то положил бы её в увитую цветами лодку и отправил вниз по реке, чтобы она вечно плыла между берегов, покрытых цветущей сакурой. Но похоронами занимался брат Томоэ-сан, живший в Токио, и это было ещё везением – что нашёлся кто-то, согласный взять на себя хлопоты.  
Хиджиката сидел в инвалидном кресле и думал, что лишился всех людей, которых любил. Сначала Тамегоро держал его за руку, потом – Мицуба, но больше никого не осталось, он был один, один навсегда. Эта мысль не вызывала эмоций, как переломы не причиняли боли – как будто разум и душу тоже обкололи анальгетиками.  
– Ты… – Томоэ-сан вложила в одно короткое слово всю ненависть, которую копила десять лет. – Ты. Это всё ты виноват!  
– Томоэ, перестань…  
– Нет, я скажу ему!..  
Хиджиката молчал, и она ещё сильнее распалилась:  
– Ты свёл её с ума, Мицуба только о тебе и говорила… Я не помню дня, чтобы она не говорила о тебе! Она любила тебя, всё для тебя делала, на всё была готова, а ты… ты её погубил!  
Её оттащили, она вырывалась и продолжала надрывно кричать:  
– Это твоя вина! Это из-за тебя! Если бы не ты, она была бы жива!  
Её брат подошёл извиниться, но Хиджиката совершенно не винил эту несчастную женщину. Он как никто другой знал, что она была права.

Если о могилу Тамегоро жизнь лишь споткнулась, то о могилу Мицубы разбилась к чертям.  
Хиджиката закрыл практику, а когда клиенты достали звонками, поменял сим-карту. В профессиональном смысле это было самоубийство, но его такие мелочи не волновали. В больнице приходилось соблюдать режим, но выписавшись, Хиджиката на всё забил: неделями не выходил из дома и большую часть суток спал. Раньше, просыпаясь, он видел рядом Мицубу – она спала, закинув на него руку, и можно было поцеловать её в макушку, вдохнуть горький запах олеандра, заняться любовью или просто лежать и болтать. Но сейчас, когда он нехотя разлеплял тяжёлые веки, правая сторона постели пустовала.  
Её вещи были повсюду: халатик, в спешке брошенный на спинке стула, светлые волоски в расчёске, вторая зубная щётка. Следовало вспоминать что-то хорошее, те светлые моменты, что у них были, но Хиджиката не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме её лица, освещённого белым светом фар. От этих мыслей становилось ещё хуже. Психотерапевт в больнице говорил, что острая стадия горя скоро пройдёт, и станет легче, но Хиджиката не верил.  
В конце концов, он сломался и попросил двух её коллег с работы прийти и помочь с вещами. Они упаковали всё в коробки и отнесли их в спальню, пока Хиджиката надирался в баре. Он думал, что это хорошая идея – осталось только запереть спальню и больше никогда не открывать. Но те женщины не знали Мицубу по-настоящему, им не пришло в голову, что пухлый органайзер, чисто мужской по цвету и дизайну, тоже принадлежал ей. А Хиджиката знал и был слишком пьян, чтобы одуматься, и его совсем развезло. Так что он взял в баре виски, открыл органайзер и начал листать.  
Последние страницы были все исписаны телефонами клиник и врачей, календарь испещрён пометками о консультациях, осмотрах и анализах. Полчаса в Гугле, пара звонков, одна поездка на следующий день, и Хиджиката узнал то, что его жена скрывала весь последний год. 

Странно, что он не спился. Он вообще странно себя вёл тогда: жизнь была ему не мила, но Хиджиката не только не пытался покончить с собой, но придерживался правильного питания и курил электронные сигареты – как будто хотел жить до ста лет. Он ни с кем не общался, оплачивал счета по интернету, иногда ходил в бар, часто гулял в полном одиночестве допоздна. Кого другого уже прибили бы или ограбили, но его даже полицейские ни разу не остановили, словно он превратился в призрака – так и завис между двух миров, ни живой и ни мёртвый.  
А потом пришло письмо. Среди рекламных проспектов и счетов маленький, надписанный от руки конверт бросался в глаза: «Сайлент Вилл до востребования» – Хиджиката о таком городе не слышал. В конверте была записка, всего несколько строк, но ещё раньше, чем прочитать, он почувствовал горьковатый запах олеандра. «Дорогой Тоширо, я так по тебе скучаю…» Перед глазами всё расплывалось, но он узнал почерк – точно как на записках, которые Мицуба любила писать на отрывных клейких листочках. «Если придёшь раньше меня, то ужин в мультиварке, достаточно нажать на кнопку. PS: и никакого майонеза! Мицуба». Вместо стандартного «люблю, целую» она рисовала сердечко рядом со своим именем. Нарисовала и в конце письма.  
Хиджиката не думал, не искал логические объяснения – он начал действовать. Никаких сведений в интернете не нашлось, но ему удалось раздобыл телефонную книгу префектуры и найти телефон единственной гостиницы в Сайлент Вилле. Забронировал номер, купил билеты на автобус, заказал подходящую одежду и инвентарь. Потряс некоторых сомнительных знакомых, за которыми числился должок, и раздобыл пистолет – даже он понимал, что отправляясь на поиски покойной жены, лучше вооружиться.  
Когда с приготовлениями было покончено, а до отъезда оставалось два часа, Хиджиката пришёл на кладбище. Он не был здесь с похорон, просто не видел смысла: Мицуба не имела ничего общего с пеплом и мокрой землёй. После смерти она растворилась в воздухе, растаяла в солнечных лучах, рассыпалась лепестками олеандра – от неё осталась только память, которую Хиджиката хранил в сердце. Тогда зачем он пришёл? Лишний раз убедиться в своём безумии?  
– Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня… – Хиджиката чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, обращаясь к пустоте. – Если ты можешь наблюдать за мной, как ангел-хранитель, то, наверное, думаешь, что я совсем отупел, сидя без дела.  
На самом деле, он впервые за год чувствовал себя живым, впервые его волновало что-то, кроме своего горя – его как будто перезагрузили, чтобы исправить баги системы.  
– Я знаю, что только полный идиот поверит такому странному письму, но… я должен попытаться. Ни за что не прощу себя, если не использую этот шанс.  
Он говорил не с ней, а с собой – проговаривал свои мысли, чтобы окончательно увериться, что поступает правильно.  
– Ладно… Прости, что потревожил. – Хиджиката наклонился и дотронулся до выбитых в камне линий: «Хиджиката Мицуба». – Я люблю тебя.  
Никто ему не ответил.


	11. В которой Хиджиката узнаёт правду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: ксенофильский тройничок

«Сердце наше есть древо Бодхи, а тело – подставка под монитор. Монитор изначально чист, но вскоре оказывается покрыт отпечатками пальцев. Не оскверняй свой монитор, хоть раз в неделю делай уборку, неряха!»  
Хиджиката почесал в затылке: ему казалось, что Алмазная сутра звучит как-то по-другому.  
Сегодня он не отправился за город, а пошёл на кладбище. Почему – он и сам не знал, просто вдруг потянуло. Видеть никого не хотелось, поэтому после завтрака Хиджиката поднялся к себе, якобы отдохнуть, а сам вылез в окно, забрал спрятанный в кустах меч и направился к церкви. Встречаться с монахом не хотелось тем более, поэтому от входа он сразу свернул в сторону и пошёл сначала вдоль ограждения, а потом вглубь кладбища. Так он и гулял уже минут сорок, дивясь здешним странностям.  
Та часть кладбища, в которую он забрёл, оказалась очень старой: камни на могилах почернели от времени, местами обвалились, некоторые были так оплетены вьюнком, что не рассмотреть надписи. А в тех случаях, когда что-то удавалось прочитать, Хиджиката надолго зависал, пытаясь объяснить себе очередную странность. Склепов было очень мало, в основном, одиночные захоронения, некоторые, если верить датам, относились ещё к эпохе Тайра. На большинстве камней по местному обычаю указывалось только имя, без фамилии. Местами сохранились деревянные дощечки-сатобы либо со странными сутрами, либо с ещё более странными посмертными именами. У некоторых усопших они были такими же как при жизни, или даже более простыми. Одна женская могила почти разрушилась и понять, как звали покойную, Хиджиката не смог, зато на уцелевшей сатобе значилось, что её посмертное имя: Нэко.  
Хиджиката сначала удивлялся, потом забил и просто гулял, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем, только иногда останавливаясь, чтобы прочесть очередную странную надпись. На этот раз он остановился возле небольшого и довольно нового камня, сбоку которого были выбиты два имени: мужа и жены. На первый взгляд могила выглядела нормально, но приглядевшись, он понял, что имя жены до сих пор выделено красным, хотя мужа похоронили ещё в девятьсот втором году. Не могла же она быть такой долгожительницей. «Переехала, – решил Хиджиката, – а здесь потомков не осталось, вот краску и не стёрли».  
На этот счёт у них с Томоэ-сан тоже возник конфликт – она хотела похоронить Мицубу в фамильном склепе в Буши. В итоге они разделили прах, и Хиджиката за бешеные деньги купил маленький участок на кладбище Аояма. Теперь прах Мицубы покоился в сени цветущих вишен под светлым камнем, сбоку которого были выбиты оба их имени, её – тёмное, его – выкрашенное в красный. Пожалуй, это было единственное доказательство того, что он ещё жив.  
Хиджиката запрокинул голову к небу – светло-голубому с длинными мазками перистых облаков.  
В день смерти Мицубы его жизнь как будто поставили на паузу: он двигался, говорил и правильно питался, но не жил – механическое существование без цели и без смысла. А когда пришло письмо из Сайлент Вилла, словно кто-то отжал кнопку и вдохнул в него жизнь. В Сайлент Вилле всё было по-другому: он мог есть майонез, не расплачиваясь резями в животе, мог курить, не заходясь кашлем – при всём своём безумии и опасностях, это место походило на некий идеальный мир, где можно делать всё, что захочется. До Хиджикаты вдруг дошло, что с момента приезда он ни разу не подумал о Мицубе как о мёртвой. Но почему тогда он так спокойно переспал с Гинтоки или с компанией из Замка?  
Хиджиката пнул попавший под ноги мелкий камешек. Жива ли Мицуба, она ли написала письмо, как она могла выжить, как оказалась здесь – столько вопросов, на которые он, если честно, совсем не хотел знать ответы. Он хотел… просто жить. Он уже почти забыл, каково это – быть живым.  
Солнце припекало, в высокой траве зудели насекомые, на ближайшее надгробие села крупная стрекоза, подвигала перламутровыми крылышками и взлетела. Хиджиката следил за ней, пока глаза не заболели.  
– Доброе утро, уважаемый клиент, – провозгласил голос, зычный и бодрый, как у фитнес-тренера.  
Хиджиката нехотя обернулся и увидел монаха. Тот был в рабочем комбинезоне и соломенной шляпе: в руках лопата, за поясом резиновые перчатки – какой-то Безумный Огородник.  
– Привет, – сказал Хиджиката кисло. – И я не твой клиент.  
Монаха это ничуть не смутило – этого субъекта ничто не могло смутить.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? Заблудились? Или… не может быть… подыскиваете место для могилы?  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Тогда вы пришли по адресу!  
– Слушай, что тебе говорят.  
Но монах уже подскочил к Хиджикате, схватил за руку и энергично потряс.  
– Подберём для вас превосходное место на центральной аллее. Цены недорогие, сами увидите, а если купите землю сразу под склеп, сделаю вам скидку на посмертное имя.  
– Сбавь обороты! – Хиджиката устало потёр лоб: – Давай я просто дам тебе тысячу йен и ты отвалишь.  
Монах цепко подхватил его под локоть и потащил за собой.  
– Нет-нет, так легко вы не отде… В смысле, вам непременно надо посмотреть наше кладбище, оно ведь совершенно уникально.  
– Да ну? – Хиджиката вяло попытался высвободиться, но монах держал крепко.  
– Это самое большое кладбище в префектуре, – он заговорщически понизил голос: – если не на всём острове. Кроме того, оно находится в живописной сельской местности вдали от городской суеты. И цены на землю дешёвые.  
– Тебе бы в столицу податься – мог бы карьеру сделать. Продажник из тебя лучше, чем монах.  
– Я не монах, а проповедник.  
– И что же ты проповедуешь?  
Монах остановился.  
– Я рассказываю правду, – сказал он серьёзно, – призываю сбросить оковы, восстать, вернуть себе свободу. Это моя миссия.  
– Круто, – одобрил Хиджиката, – у многих депутатов избирательная программа попроще будет.  
Монах зло сверкнул глазами, но спорить не стал, только повёл рукой:  
– Прошу, идите за мной.

– Разве могут жители больших городов оценить настоящее деревенское кладбища. Я слышал про могильные дома, но это же немыслимо! Оставляете своих усопших, как в камере хранения, в каком-то шкафчике для обуви.  
– Это ради экономии места.  
– Но у нас тут места хватит на всех, – монах обернулся через плечо и показал большой палец: – всех закопаем.  
– Ну у тебя и лозунги, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Кладбище действительно было большим, но очень уж запущенным: дорожки заросли травой и колючим кустарником, и пройти получалось только по аллеям. Могилы выглядели давно заброшенными – ни цветов, ни подношений, чаши для воды высохли. Даже у маленьких статуй Дзизо на перекрёстках в пиалах было пусто.  
– Не знаю, какие у тебя расценки, – насмешливо заметил Хиджиката, – но работаешь ты так, словно тебе вообще не платят.  
Монах равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Душа перерождается через тридцать три года, после этого нет смысла ухаживать за могилой.  
– Попробуй скормить это родственникам покойного, когда они сюда наведаются.  
Про себя Хиджиката решил, что все мало-мальски активные люди спешили свалить из крохотного городка, поэтому за могилами было некому ухаживать.  
Следуя за монахом, он вышел в более новую часть кладбища. Здесь уже не было обвалившихся могильных камней, перед некоторыми надгробиями стояли засохшие цветы, лежали прогоревшие палочки для благовоний, и на дне чаш поблёскивала позеленевшая от времени вода. Чаще стали встречаться склепы. Хиджиката остановился перед одним и прочитал:  
«Не стой над моей могилой, потому что я не умирал».  
Кто-то запомнил из американского стихотворения полторы строчки из начала и конца, но не стал париться. Хиджиката фыркнул – такой уровень лени внушал уважение.  
Дальше аллея делала поворот, и точно на углу возвышался огромный многоярусный склеп, украшенный миниатюрными фигурками комаину. Судя по количеству имён, здесь покоилось несколько поколений одной семьи: основатель рода, его жена, трое сыновей, их жёны и дети. Странное дело: имя главы клана осталось закрашено краской, словно только он и был жив, в то время как его внуки, судя по датам, ровесники Хиджикаты, уже умерли.  
– Совсем не работаешь. Смотри, ты же всё перепутал.  
Монах обернулся, чтобы мельком взглянуть на склеп.  
– А, помню. Ну и мерзкий же старик – не успокоился, пока не передушил всю семью, зато теперь сидит без подношений.  
Хиджиката потряс головой и решил больше у монаха ничего не спрашивать – для собственного спокойствия. Вместо этого он продолжил читать эпитафии:  
«Дурные дела для вечности – пыль, хорошие дела – тоже пыль. Так зачем же стараться?»  
«Наконец высплюсь!»  
«Тэнья. Он был послушным».  
Хиджикате стало жаль покойного Тенью: кем бы тот ни был, собакой или сабмиссивом – он такого не заслужил.  
Так как могилы были новее, то и сатобы тут сохранились лучше. Хиджиката прочитал сутру на одной:  
«Эти дхармы Пустоте во всём подобны, не рождаются, не гибнут, не чисты и не грязны, не становится их больше, но и меньше не бывает».  
У следующей могилы на одной из сатоб красовалась та же сутра, и на другой. У третьей в землю был воткнут целый пучок сатоб, связанных вместе, и Хиджиката увидел, что все они повторяют одно и то же.  
«Пустоте во всём подобны»…  
– Хм, это же читается как «уцуро»?  
Монах вздрогнул. Или передёрнул плечами, сгоняя доставучую мошкару.  
– Я и раньше слышал это слово. Какой-то ваш местный божок?  
– Вот и пришли, – объявил монах.  
Они вышли к церкви – не к фасаду, а к боковой стене, Хиджиката здесь ещё не бывал. Монах бодрым шагом направился вперёд, помахивая лопатой как тростью.  
– Идём, я покажу вам место под новые захоронения.  
Сразу за углом церкви возвышалась здоровенная статуя Дзизо в два человеческих роста. Хиджикате пришлось задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо, и он тут же об этом пожалел: от времени камень пошёл пятнами, и казалось, что бодхисатва не благостно улыбается, а скалится, раздвинув губы от уха до уха. Хиджиката поёжился и поспешил пройти мимо статуи.  
– Смотрите, – позвал монах.  
Он стоял, воткнув лопату в землю и подбоченившись, как фермер, озирающий всходы, только вместо плодородного поля перед ним лежали могилы.  
За церковью протянулся свободный участок где-то в двадцать квадратных метров, лишённый какой-либо растительности. Занято было меньше трети.  
– Здесь мы хороним приезжих, – пояснил монах.  
Хиджиката увидел несколько католических крестов, две одинаковых белых плиты, как с Арлингтонского кладбища, и десяток традиционных японских камней.  
– Выбирайте, какое место вам по душе, – подбодрил монах.  
Что-то здесь было не так. Частью разума Хиджиката понимал, что лучше бы ему уйти отсюда – обогнуть церковь и выйти на улицу, но глас разума звучал слабо и еле слышно.  
Двигаясь медленно и неохотно, он пошёл вдоль могил.  
– Это солдаты с американской военной базы, – сказал монах, когда он проходил мимо белых плит. – А это прихожане церкви. А это…  
Хиджиката обогнул три каменных креста и остановился перед невысоким узким камнем. Земля вокруг была рыхлой: поставили недавно, но никто не принёс цветы и не зажёг ароматические палочки.  
– У этого бедолаги нет родственников.  
Хиджиката наклонился и прочитал:  
«То, что осталось от Оогуши-сана».  
Он выпрямился слишком резко, в глазах потемнело, голова закружилась. Да что с ним творится?! Хиджиката приложил ладонь к макушке и чуть не обжёгся. Ну конечно, голову напекло, вот и глючится всякое.  
Он наклонился к могиле снова, уверенный, что уж теперь-то увидит правильную надпись.  
«Хиджиката Мицуба, убита своим мужем год назад».  
Стало так холодно, затылок сдавило тисками, зрение вдруг сузилось до длинного тёмного коридора, а в ушах зашумело, словно к ним прижали морские раковины. Хиджиката осоловело затряс головой, попятился, споткнулся о каменный крест и упал.  
И это спасло ему жизнь.  
Если бы он остался на ногах, то получил бы по голове, а так – удар прошёл в сантиметре от его макушки, и Хиджиката плюхнулся на задницу. Резко свистнуло, он шарахнулся в сторону, ещё толком не понимая, что происходит. Плечо обожгло резкой болью, Хиджиката охнул, в прострации попытался встать, но рука подломилась, и он опрокинулся на спину.  
– Мне очень жаль, – сказал монах и снова замахнулся лопатой.  
Хиджиката с силой двинул ему ногами под колени.  
Мистический ужас отступил перед реальной опасностью, адреналин разогнал слабость. Никаких таинственных надписей, никакого ледяного груза на плечах – его банально пытались убить, и с этим он мог справиться.  
От его пинка монах зашатался и выронил лопату. Надо было бежать, но ноги увязли в рыхлой земле, ремешок на чёртовой сандалии лопнул, и Хиджиката опять потерял равновесие.  
– Не уйдёшь!  
Монах схватил его за лодыжки и дёрнул с недюжинной силой. Хиджиката растянулся на земле лицом вниз, но не стал тратить время, чтобы озираться и оценивать ситуацию, а не глядя двинул ногой. Судя по короткому воплю – попал. Его больше не держали, Хиджиката быстро перекатился на спину и ещё раз приложил монаха ногой – точно в лицо. Жаль, что у него не было нормальных ботинок, вышло бы внушительнее, а так монах только отшатнулся, зажимая нос ладонью.  
– Ты чёртов псих! – Хиджиката вскочил и подхватил лопату здоровой рукой, – Какого ты ко мне прицепился?!  
Конечно, он с самого знакомства понял, что монах сильно с придурью, а потом только укрепился в этой мысли – тот был отборным психом даже по завышенным стандартам Сайлент Вилла. Хиджиката знал, что придурок пытался его убить по крайней мере трижды, но относился к этому так же, как к попыткам Джерри прибить Тома – несерьёзно. И вот, допрыгался.  
– Ты не понимаешь! – прогундел монах. – Это ради высшей цели.  
– Психиатру это расскажешь!  
Он замахнулся, и монах втянул голову в плечи, загораживаясь руками. Тоже нашёлся, маньяк-убийца.  
– Чтобы больше мне на глаза не попадался.  
Хиджиката бросил лопату на землю, развернулся и пошёл прочь.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказал монах совершенно спокойным тоном, – больше не попадусь.  
Что-то обвилось вокруг колен – широкая лента, как показалось сперва – и стянуло их вместе. Только что он делал шаг, и вдруг ноги оказались вплотную прижаты друг к другу. Хиджиката зашатался, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но лента уже охватила плечи и спеленала по рукам и ногам.  
Небо опрокинулось, земля взмыла навстречу, но он не упал: его удержали в воздухе и развернули, как куклу-марионетку.  
Монах стоял в тени статуи, скрестив руки на груди, а его волосы – иссиня-чёрные, невероятно густые и длинные, извивались, как щупальца. Опустив голову, Хиджиката увидел, что широкие, в два-три пальца шириной, пряди оплели всё тело, от плеч до щиколоток. Они были шелковистые и мягкие с виду, блестящие, как у моделей из рекламы шампуня, но когда он напряг мускулы в надеже разорвать путы – не смог даже пошевелиться.  
– Тебе не вырваться, – сказал монах, – из волос делают самые крепкие верёвки.  
Шляпа с него слетела, обнажив голову, и стало видно, что от макушки до ушей у него обычные расчёсанные на пробор волосы, но ниже они становились гуще и тянулись вперёд, разрастаясь, подобно корням дерева.  
– Мне очень жаль, – монах скорбно вздохнул. – Я не хотел доводить до этого и пытался убить тебя простым безболезненным способом. Ты сам виноват.  
– Да пошёл ты, – выдавил Хиджиката, безуспешно дёргаясь в шелковистых путах.  
– Но! – монах воодушевлённо вскинул кулак. – Я постараюсь сделать всё быстро.  
Сразу десяток прядей взмыли вверх, и Хиджиката с нехорошим чувством увидел, что они заканчиваются когтями. Не рыболовными крючками, не железными крюками – настоящими когтями, загибающимися как у хищной птицы.  
Оскал статуи Дзизо стал ещё шире. Монах молитвенно сложил руки:  
– Покойся с миром.  
Меч! У него же был меч! Ругая себя за несообразительность, Хиджиката нащупал рукоять и попытался вытащить Жало, но куда там! – руки были так плотно прижаты к телу, что он смог только чуть-чуть выдвинуть лезвие, на полпальца. Монах это заметил.  
– Меч тебе не поможет, мои волосы крепче любого лезвия.  
Хиджикате кое-что пришло в голову.  
– Уверен? – спросил он со всей надменностью, на какую сейчас был способен. – Это совершенно особенный меч.  
Монах нахмурился:  
– А у меня – совершенно особенные волосы.  
– Мой меч – величайшее оружие, созданное лишь для того, чтобы Зло мгновенно уничтожать.  
У монаха забегали глаза, но он сразу взял себя в руки.  
– Нет-нет, это ты не понимаешь. Я мою волосы родниковой водой каждое утро и непременно делаю маску из яиц трясогузки и листьев чертополоха. Кроме того, раз в неделю я втираю в корни масло чайного дерева, а в кончики – соевый соус. Моим волосам не страшно любое оружие, созданное человеком.  
Он запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
– Лучше бы шампунь купил!  
Хиджиката откашлялся и тоже попытался рассмеяться. Получилось неплохо, с учётом его плачевного положения.  
– А с чего ты взял, что мой меч скован человеком?  
Монах подавился смехом. Хиджиката старательно ему улыбнулся.  
– Не может быть! – взвизгнул монах. – Проклятый меч, к чёрту его!  
Несколько прядей метнулись к рукояти Жала, выдернули из ножен и швырнули на землю. Меч упал плашмя, исходя ярчайшим зелёным светом, но даже сквозь его сияние были видны вытянувшиеся вдоль лезвия силуэты. Этого Хиджиката и добивался.  
– Шимару! Эли!  
Он не знал, каким приказам подчиняются комаину, на ум как назло не приходило ничего подходящего случаю, но была одна команда, которой слушались все собаки.  
Хиджиката набрал воздуха в грудь и выкрикнул:  
– ФАС!  
Послышалось низкое глухое рычание. Эли вышел из-за спины Хиджикаты, остановился рядом, припав на передние лапы – мягкая земля продавливалась под ним чуть ли не на полметра.  
– Это что? Откуда взялся? – монах еще не понял, что влип. – Пшёл, пшёл!  
Статуя Дзизо обрушилась с гулким грохотом. Шимару запрыгнул на постамент, замер на мгновение, такой яростно золотой, что смотреть больно. Перетянувшие тело пряди вдруг исчезли, и Хиджиката плюхнулся на землю, так приложившись копчиком, что слёзы брызнули. А когда он наконец проморгался, монах пятился от наступающих комаину. Волосы образовали перед ним щит, из-за которого выстреливали быстрые пряди, но когти безобидно отскакивали от каменных шкур.  
– Разберитесь с ним! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Шимару и Эли одновременно зарычали и шагнули вперёд. Монах чуть отступил, посмотрел на комаину, на Хиджикату и – внезапно сорвался с места, припустив в сторону кладбища. Комаину молча бросились следом.  
– Взять его! – Хиджиката подскочил, забыв о боли, подпрыгнул на месте, так его распирало. – Фас!  
Монах на хорошей скорости пересёк открытое пространство и юркнул между могил, комаину промчались следом, отставая буквально на два шага, и все они скрылись из виду.  
Хиджиката не мог успокоиться так просто, его всё ещё колотило от пережитого, сидеть тут и ждать, чем кончится дело, казалось невозможным. Он подобрал лопату и собрался идти следом за комаину.  
Кто-то перехватил его поперёк пояса.  
– Не ходи…  
Даже в юности, когда ему все пророчили будущее в банде, Хиджиката не имел привычки бить людей без причины, но сегодня день у него не задался. Он двинул локтем на голос, выкрутился из захвата и развернулся, занося лопату для удара.  
– За что? – гнусаво простонал Гинтоки. – Я был нехорошим мальчиком, признаю, но сейчас-то – за что?  
Одну руку он вытянул вперед, защищаясь, второй зажимал нос – между пальцев сочилась кровь.  
– Ты? – выговорил Хиджиката. – Что ты здесь… Ох, прости!..  
Он вытащил платок из кармана и шагнул к Гинтоки, но тот почему-то шустро отступил.  
– Давай ты сначала отложишь эту лопату, хорошо? Обычно я не против, когда пожёстче, но это немного чересчур.  
Он нёс свою обычную чепуху, и до Хиджикаты наконец дошло: всё закончилось, его не убили, теперь всё в порядке. Пальцы ослабли, он выронил лопату, попятился – сандалия болталась на одном ремешке и мешала, Хиджиката начал её снимать, запутался и чуть не упал. Гинтоки успел придержать его за локоть.  
– Ты же не ранен? Хорошо, что собаки были с тобой, а то я мог и не успеть. Не ожидал от Зуры, если честно.  
Точно, монах!..  
– Что… кто он такой?  
– Хари-онна.  
Хиджиката выпутался из объятий Гинтоки и посмотрел с недоверием?  
– Разве это не должна быть женщина?  
– Как тебе не стыдно, Хиджиката-кун. Даже в нашей глуши понимают, что каждый имеет право на гендерную самоидентификацию.  
– О, заткнись. 

Гинтоки оттащил его за город – Хиджиката, поглощённый болью в плече и спадающей сандалией, не запомнил дорогу и очнулся, когда они вышли на пологий склон возле ручья. Гинтоки сгрузил его под деревом и наклонился, озабоченно хмурясь.  
– Ты как?  
– Хреново, – честно сказал Хиджиката.  
Во время драки он ничего не чувствовал на адреналине, а теперь начался отходняк: плечо горело огнём, любое движение вызывало боль, стрелявшую до самых пальцев.  
– Давай я поцелую и всё пройдёт.  
– Я бы предпочёл Локсонин.  
– Чего нет, того нет, но не бойся, Хиджиката-кун, ты в надёжных руках.  
Хиджиката предпочёл бы менее надёжные руки опытного врача, но Гинтоки оказался на диво умелым. Он ловко и быстро расстегнул пуговицы, помог стащить рукав до локтя и аккуратно ощупал плечо.  
– Всё очень плохо? – беспокойно спросил Хиджиката.  
Когда-то он мог вправить выбитый сустав, слизнуть кровь с костяшек и спокойно идти на занятия, но с тех пор много воды утекло.  
– Да ерунда, сейчас всё вылечим.  
Гинтоки оторвал от подола юкаты несколько широких полос и начал накладывать повязку. Импровизированные бинты туго пережимали плечо, Хиджиката отвернулся, стиснул челюсти и терпел.  
– Вот так. А теперь главное лечение.  
Гинтоки наклонился и чмокнул его поверх повязки.  
– Нашёл время придуриваться.  
– Но-но! Это не домогательства, а завершающий этап моей лечебной методики.  
Хиджиката хотел сказать, куда он может пойти с такими методиками, но запнулся на полуслове: рука болела меньше. Он осторожно подвигал локтем и сжал пальцы в кулак – плечо отозвалось ноющей болью, но и только. Гинтоки оказался настоящим мастером перевязки.  
– Легче?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Я же говорил – всё дело в волшебной силе любви, – Он улыбнулся и сел напротив, скрестив ноги. – Ни о чём меня спросить не хочешь?  
– Хочу. А ты ответишь честно?  
Гинтоки широким жестом прижал ладонь к груди:  
– Честнее не бывает.  
– Тогда объясни, что не так с этим монахом?  
– Я же сказал, он – Хари-онна. Принято считать, что ими бывают только женщины, но мужчины тоже встречаются.  
– Подожди, – Хиджиката нахмурился. – Ты это серьёзно сейчас?  
– А те волосы с когтями были шуткой, по-твоему?  
На это ответить было нечего.  
Хиджиката помолчал, силясь осознать услышанное.  
– Хочешь сказать, он ёкай?  
– Ага.  
Гинтоки снял негодную сандалию и поставил ногу Хиджикаты себе на колено. Потом сорвал с ближайшего куста несколько мягких листиков и начал стирать с неё налипшую землю.  
– Или вот, например, Отаэ. Она Кучисаке-онна.  
– А поганец-Сого – действительно инугами? А кошка из табачной лавки – бакэнэко?  
– Не каждая кошка-оборотень – нэкомата, но каждая двухвостая – бакэнэко, – непонятно объяснил Гинтоки.  
Значит, Хиджиката не ошибся, когда решил, что болотник – один из чими. И тот похотливый осьминог, Принц Тако или как его там, мог быть озёрным чими. От этого голова шла кругом.  
Гинтоки провёл смятой листвой по изгибу ступни.  
– Ну как?  
– Немного смущающе.  
– В смысле: то, что я рассказал – как тебе?  
Хиджиката, забывшись, потянулся за сигаретами, и плечо тут же напомнило о себе вспышкой боли.  
– Чёрт!  
– Я помогу.  
Гинтоки обхватил его за талию, а другую руку засунул в задний карман, прижавшись ближе необходимого. Вот же, нашёл время.  
– Ухватить себя за зад я и сам могу, – насмешливо сказал Хиджиката. – Мне нужны сигареты.  
Гинтоки отодвинулся, надувшись.  
– Могу прикурить для тебя.  
– Обойдусь. – Хиджиката отобрал у него пачку «Майоборо» с зажигалкой. – И заканчивай с этим неандертальским флиртом, мне не до того.  
Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул.  
– Что же это такое: мы ещё не поженились, а у тебя уже голова болит.  
– А у кого бы не заболела? Я только что узнал, что ёкаи существуют и живут среди людей.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него странно.  
– Мы не живём среди людей, Хиджиката-кун, – сказал он очень мягко, – это ты оказался среди нас.  
Хиджиката так и замер, не донеся зажигалку до сигареты, а он пояснил – уже для самых тупых:  
– Сайлент Вилл – это город ёкаев.  
Сказав это, Гинтоки встал и пошёл бродить вдоль кустарника, оставив Хиджикату сидеть с открытым ртом. Отсутствовал он долго, как будто специально, чтобы дать время подумать, а когда вернулся, вооружённый каким-то тонким прутиком, Хиджиката уже более-менее пришёл в себя и даже закурил.  
Новость была не такой уж шокирующей – он достаточно успел увидеть за две недели, чтобы начать подозревать неладное. Мог бы и сам догадаться, если бы захотел.  
– Город ёкаев?  
– Ага.  
– И... ты – тоже ёкай?  
– Точно.  
– Охренеть.  
Гинтоки снова сел и взял порванную сандалию.  
Хиджиката пристально за ним наблюдал, словно пытался разглядеть невидимый хвост или рога или третью руку во лбу, но Гинтоки оставался самим собой, привычным уже, с этими нечесаными кудрями и выцветшей юкатой. Обычный парень, довольно симпатичный и хорошо сложённый – мало ли таких. Но он был ёкаем. И Хиджиката с ним спал.  
Охренеть.  
– Не знал, что у ёкаев… у вас принято жить городами.  
– Это из-за людей, – Гинтоки умело подцепил прутиком порванный ремешок. – Вас всё больше и вы всё жаднее. Строите и строите: дороги, насыпи, атомные электростанции – деться от вас некуда. Один мой знакомый поселился в глухом лесу и целых два месяца горя не знал, пока туда не десантировалась толпа студентов. Оказалось, это был ботанический сад.  
– Разве ёкаи не умеют становиться невидимыми и отводить глаза?  
Гинтоки протолкнул ремешок сквозь дырку в подошве и начал завязывать новый узел.  
– Экскаваторам на магию наплевать. Поэтому народ и стал стекаться в Сайлент Вилл, ведь чем нас больше, тем мы сильнее.  
Это имело смысл. Хиджиката ещё в первые дни здесь дивился пустующим территориям вокруг города: огромное болото, бесконечный лес, река, скалы, и нигде ни намёка на цивилизацию. Существование такого большого и свободного пространства посреди Японии было просто невозможно.  
– А я-то как сюда попал?  
– Дай подумать, – Гинтоки сделал вид, что размышляет. – Никакой подозрительный шкаф не открывал?  
– Это тебе не Нарния!  
– А может, у тебя бабуля – экзорцист, поэтому ты с детства видишь ёкаев?  
– Она была медиком. И не видел я никаких ёкаев, пока сюда не приехал.  
– Тогда тебя, должно быть, людям эльфы подбросили. – Гинтоки протянул руку и взлохматил ему чёлку. – Уверен, на лбу есть шрам.  
– Ты смешал все сказки в кучу, и нет у меня шрамов.  
– Вижу. Но тогда совершенно непонятно, почему ты такой красивый.  
Он слегка улыбался, взгляд стал тёплым, серьёзным, и Хиджиката смешался: ещё не хватало, чтобы Гинтоки запал на него по-настоящему, это было бы неудачно.  
– Хватит чушь нести, – он отодвинулся, чтобы разорвать контакт.  
– Жестокий, ты разбиваешь Гин-сану сердце, – Гинтоки перестал придуриваться и закончил обычным тоном: – Не знаю я, почему так происходит. Иногда, хоть и редко, люди сюда попадают, ты не первый.  
«Здесь мы хороним приезжих». Хиджикате как ледяной крошки за шиворот насыпали.  
– И он их убивает – тот монах?  
– Зура-то? Не делай из него главзлодея, он даже на злодея арки не тянет.  
«Зура»? Смешное прозвище, но этот парик чуть не убил его сегодня.  
Гинтоки почесал шею.  
– У него есть идея фикс, и ради достижения цели он пытается стать сильнее.  
– Что за цель?  
– Уж точно не выход в финал юниорской лиги – что-то гораздо более бестолковое. Забей на него, ему просто нужно чем-то наполнить свою пустую голову, чтобы волосам было на чём расти.  
Он поставил ногу Хиджикаты себе на колено, но не спешил надеть сандалию – поглаживал щиколотку, массировал подушечки пальцев. Это расслабляло.  
– Значит, каждый здесь ёкай?  
– Угу.  
– И наш пьяница тоже?  
– Он тануки, не зря же его Танума зовут  
– Он назвался Тацумой.  
– А. Значит, у него было такое настроение.  
Умелые пальцы разминали ступню, приятно согревали – Хиджиката откинулся на ствол дерева и прикрыл глаза.  
– А Отаэ? У неё правда рот распорот? Однажды она опоздала прикрыть лицо, и я что-то заметил, но решил, что привиделось. Как же Исао с ней живёт?  
– Только он с ней жить и может. Он же они.  
– Что?  
– Видел, какая у него кожа – не то что ножницами, бензопилой не разрубить. Вот и живут душа в душу.  
– С ума сойти. А Зензо – правда, каппа?  
– Любитель рыбалки? Ага.  
– А Шинпачи? Знаешь такого – очкарик лет шестнадцати, – Хиджиката вдруг сообразил, что пацану с тем же успехом может быть и шесть веков.  
– А, этот, он наполовину ёкай, матушка зажигала с человеком. Способностей у него нет, но не выгонять же из города.  
Гинтоки придержал за пятку и наклонился. Хитро покосился, облизнул губы – от этого взгляда можно было забыть про всех ёкаев, хотя бы на время, но Хиджиката сообразил, что он собирается сделать, и поджал пальцы.  
– Только попробуй и можешь забыть о поцелуях.  
– А как же животная страсть?  
– Гельминты – не животные.  
Гинтоки уныло вздохнул, взял сандалию и начал надевать ему на ногу.  
– Нет в тебе благородного безумия.  
– Ну прости, я не настолько безумен, чтобы трахаться на травке.  
Он хотел поставить ногу на землю, но Гинтоки удержал.  
– Я же сказал – сейчас не время для фут-фетиша.  
Гинтоки промолчал, только посмотрел исподлобья. Вдруг ужасно захотелось спать, Хиджиката зевнул, потёр глаза.  
– Чёрт, ну я и устал сегодня…  
– Извини, – пробормотал Гинтоки.  
Он опустил его ногу на землю так бережно, словно она была из хрусталя, и отодвинулся сразу на метр. Обиделся, что ли?  
Дрёма прошла так же внезапно, как накатила. Хиджиката встал, притопнул, но сандалия сидела надёжно.  
– Спасибо.  
Гинтоки кивнул. Он смотрел в землю, видна была только лохматая макушка и покрасневшие уши.  
– Что насчёт тебя? – спросил Хиджиката с любопытством. – Ты какого вида?  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Интересно. Давай, колись.  
– Нет, ты будешь смеяться.  
– Неужели какой-нибудь оживший башмак?  
– Не настолько смешно.  
– Ну ладно, а Шинске?  
Гинтоки поднял голову – Хиджиката никогда не видел его таким мрачным.  
– Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь – это тебе не викторина. – Он тоже встал. – Говоришь, брат много рассказывал про ёкаев? Постарайся вспомнить, что главное ты уяснил из всех этих сказок, что-то одно, самое важное.  
Хиджиката вспомнил: тихий голос Тамегоро, приглушённый свет ночника, шелест ветра за тёмным окном…  
– Ёкаи вредят людям, – выговорил он медленно.  
Во всех сказках, которые рассказывал Тамегоро, ёкаи всегда причиняли героям вред: убивали, насылали болезни, сводили с ума, зло шутили. Истории были разные, а суть всегда одна.  
– Правильно, – кивнул Гинтоки. – Ты – единственный человек среди ёкаев, Хиджиката-кун. И ты в опасности.

Хиджиката сглотнул. Ну да, он увлёкся и немного позабыл об этой маленькой проблеме.  
– Хочешь сказать, что не только монах хочет меня…  
– Съесть.  
– Что?  
– Сожрать, – охотно пояснил Гинтоки. – Слопать. Схрумкать…  
– Достаточно, я понял! – на голых руках выступили мурашки, хотя было жарко и даже душно. – Я думал, он собирается просто убить.  
Гинтоки снова почесал шею.  
– Помнишь Сайго?  
Ещё бы Хиджиката не помнил!  
– Что он хотел с тобой сделать?  
– Забить и освежевать, – с трудом проговорил Хиджиката, губы одеревенели, – как свинью на бойне.  
– Это самый простой способ.  
– Способ?  
– Пополнить силы. Ну-ка, – Гинтоки взял его за плечи, подтолкнул к тому же дереву и усадил на траву. – Мы же никуда не спешим? Давай я всё объясню по порядку.  
Хиджиката послушно уселся, потом спохватился и достал из пачки вторую сигарету. Ему требовался никотин.  
– Как ты думаешь, – спросил Гинтоки тоном лектора в университете, – чем питаются ёкаи?  
– Человеческим мясом?  
– Неверно! – Гинтоки поправил отсутствующие очки. – Ёкаи питаются жизненной энергией человека, ты бы назвал это душой. Её можно получить разными способами. Когда ты столкнулся с Сайго или Садой Вторым, ты же потом чувствовал себя плохо?  
Ну да, у него кружилась голова, мышцы ослабли, он еле мог стоять на ногах, но это прошло.  
– Потому что они отожрали у тебя прилично энергии. Само по себе это не страшно, она быстро восстанавливается, но если откусить слишком много, человек заболеет или впадёт в кому, может даже умереть.  
Хиджиката нервно смял сигарету.  
– В некоторых сказках говорилось, что ёкай наслал на человека болезни.  
– Это оно и было – кто-то оказался слишком жадным или голодным. Чтобы получить немного энергии, нам достаточно просто коснуться человека, вот например, Икумацу хватает и тех крох, которые можно урвать, пока снимаешь мерки.  
– Брр, мне же к ней ещё на примерку идти.  
– Считай, что сводил девушку в кафе. Многие из нас кормятся в городах – скользят в толпе людей, которые не могут их увидеть, и отщипывают по кусочку то от одного, то от другого. У человека на секунду в глазах потемнеет, потом он встряхнётся и пойдёт дальше – ущерб как от комариного укуса. Но так кормятся только слабые, как Икумацу. Сильным нужно больше, поэтому они пугают людей, мучают, заманивают в чащобу и водят кругами, пока не высосут досуха. Например, Фумико, которая тебе так понравилась, столуется на вечерах страшных историй – кучу людей сожрала за свою карьеру. Секс – тоже хороший способ подкрепиться.  
Хиджиката подавился дымом, а откашлявшись, посмотрел на Гинтоки с подозрением. Тот поспешил вскинуть ладони в защитном жесте:  
– Я ничего такого не делал! Вспомни, разве тебе было плохо?  
– В процессе – нет, но потом я почувствовал усталость.  
– Это же секс, все устают! Честное слово, – он загнул мизинец: – могу поклясться.  
– Не надо.  
– В конце концов, что я сейчас сделал, чтобы вылечить твоё плечо? – поделился энергией. А от тебя даже благодарности не дождёшься, одни беспочвенные обвинения.  
Хиджикате стало немного стыдно. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но вовремя заметил лукавый блеск в глазах Гинтоки и устыдился уже по-настоящему – из-за того, что повёлся на его болтовню.  
– Рассказывай дальше. Зачем вам жрать людей, если есть другие способы насытиться?  
Гинтоки развёл руками:  
– Потому что так получаешь максимум энергии сразу. Сайго сильный и старый, и ему надо кормить не только себя, но и все вещи в доме, поэтому он заманивает людей, убивает и ест. Одного человека хватает надолго, а теперь, когда с тобой обломилось, придётся ему впадать в спячку.  
– А монах?  
– Зура идиот. Он может обходиться без мяса, и никогда раньше никого не убивал, но сейчас он забрал в голову эту дурную идею, вот и попытался получить силу самым быстрым и простым путём.  
Ничего себе, простым! Хиджиката подумал, не закурить ли ему третью сигарету.  
– Так вот, что ты хочешь сказать? Что для всех в городе я – как бифштекс на ножках?  
– Не для всех. Многие безобидны и не станут нападать, а некоторые даже помогут, но особо на это не надейся. Здесь полно ребят, которые уже очень давно вынуждены сидеть на диете, и самый слабый из них способен прикончить тебя играючи – не силой, так хитростью.  
Или гипнозом. Хиджиката ведь совсем не хотел поворачиваться к монаху спиной и разглядывать могилы, но всё равно сделал это, почти не соображая, что творит.  
– Повезло, что босс взял тебя под опеку.  
– Шоё?  
У Гинтоки дёрнулся уголок губ.  
– Помнишь, он попросил всех в баре помочь тебе? Так он дал понять, что ты под его защитой.  
– Он настолько крут?  
Гинтоки не ответил, да Хиджиката и сам уже знал ответ. Вспомнился насмешливый взгляд, зубы, сомкнувшиеся над запястьем. «Вы мне нравитесь».  
– Многих это отпугнёт, – продолжил Гинтоки, – но не всех, а ты как назло остался без собак.  
Точно, комаину! Хиджиката встал:  
– Мы должны вернуться в церковь.  
– Ты меня слушал, эй?  
– Шимару и Эли, я должен узнать, всё ли с ними в порядке.  
– Да что им сделается. В любом случае, они выполнили свою часть контракта и теперь свободны. Чем тащиться в город по жаре, давай останемся здесь, поваляемся в тени, я могу сделать массаж…  
Он многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
– Гельминты, – сказал Хиджиката внушительно, – помни о них.  
Смешно, как у Гинтоки вытянулось лицо. Неужели он действительно рассчитывал на перепих под лозунгом: «ты попал в город, где каждый второй мечтает тебя сожрать, а теперь давай займёмся сексом»?  
– Пошли, – Хиджиката протянул ему руку. – Проверим, как они, и вернёмся в бар.  
Энтузиазм у Гинтоки не то что отсутствовал, а уходил в минус.  
– Ты же не отстанешь, да?  
– Не отстану.  
– Ладно-ладно.  
Он встал и в очередной раз почесал шею.  
– Да что у тебя там? Дай гляну.  
– Мошка какая-то…  
Гинтоки встряхнул головой, резким и мощным движением, какое не увидишь у людей – разве что у коров, которые пытаются согнать слепня.  
– Так вот почему ты не хотел говорить про свой вид – ты телёнок-оборотень.  
– Ничего подобного!

На тропинке, ведущей к церкви, устроилась стайка ворон.  
– Проваливайте, – негромко сказал Гинтоки.  
Вороны все разом снялись с места, сделали круг у них над головами и перелетели на кладбищенскую ограду.  
– Они тоже ёкаи?  
– Вороны есть вороны, – коротко ответил Гинтоки.  
Они обогнули церковь и вышли на задний двор. Здесь всё осталось по-прежнему: статуя Дзизо лежала лицом вниз, могильные камни были разбросаны в беспорядке.  
– Это твой меч?  
Жало валялся на земле и уже не светился: то ли аккумулятор сел, то ли зло покинуло это место. Хиджиката приладил его к поясу и сразу почувствовал себя увереннее.  
– Ну и бардак.  
Гинтоки стоял перед поваленной статуей. Хиджиката посмотрел на него, но взгляд, как примагниченный, вернулся к могилам. Он знал, что не должен, но не мог не проверить – просто убедиться, что ему всего лишь привиделось.  
«А если не привиделось?»  
Но он уже шагал по рыхлой земле: прошёл мимо белых плит, обогнул кресты и остановился перед могильным камнем. Тем самым, он знал, что не перепутал. Хиджиката воровато покосился на Гинтоки – тот обхватил Дзизо за плечи, как подвыпившего товарища, и пытался поднять. Непосильная задача для человека, но он справлялся.  
Хиджиката облизнул сухие губы, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и посмотрел на надгробие. Оно было пустым. Никаких надписей, ни имени, ни эпитафии – Хиджиката рассмотрел со всех сторон, но не нашёл на обтёсанном камне ни строчки. Значит, привиделось. Слава богу, всего лишь галлюцинация. Он провёл ладонью по лицу и закусил костяшки, пережидая приступ одуряющего облегчения.  
– Ааа, чтоб тебя!  
Гинтоки неудачно пристроил Дзизо на постамент, и тот упал, чуть не отдавив ему ноги.  
– Достал! Почему я должен делать чужую работу?!  
Он поплевал на ладони и снова обхватил статую за плечи – это было надолго. Хиджиката огляделся, прикидывая, куда подевались монах и комаину. Прошло больше часа, не могли же они до сих пор носиться по кладбищу. Он повернулся вокруг себя и увидел то, чего раньше не замечал: в задней стене церкви была дверь. Не такая массивная, как парадная, обычных размеров – и она была приоткрыта.  
Хиджиката подошёл, поднялся на одну ступеньку и осторожно потянул за ручку. Дверь поддалась легко, бесшумно повернувшись на смазанных петлях, и он увидел небольшое тёмное помещение, где вдоль стен стояли вёдра, мётлы и грабли. Из него вёл коридор, в конце выделялся ровный прямоугольник света. Хиджиката потоптался на месте, поправил меч на поясе и решил проверить – что там. Опасно, но Гинтоки был рядом, и вряд ли монах, если он выжил, попытается напасть снова. «В случае чего, буду звать на помощь во всё горло», пообещал себе Хиджиката и переступил порог.  
Коридор был узким, с высоким полукруглым потолком, в него не выходила ни одна дверь: голые стены, темнота и свет впереди, который становился всё ярче. Когда Хиджиката прошёл половину пути, стал слышен какой-то звук, похожий на трение камня о камень – знакомый звук. Крепче сжав рукоять Жала, Хиджиката пошёл быстрее.  
Коридор закончился за десяток шагов, и он вышел в помещение церкви. После темноты солнце ненадолго ослепило, Хиджиката остановился, прикрыв глаза ладонью, вслушиваясь в каменный грохот и уже понимая, что нашёл комаину.  
Потоки солнечного света отвесно падали с потолка, не позволяя увидеть ничего за пределами алтаря, а перед ним друг напротив друга расположились Эли и Шимару. Они двигались одновременно, слаженно, как единый механизм: когда Эли подавался вперёд, Шимару отодвигался, но сразу толкался бёдрами навстречу, и теперь уже Эли отклонялся назад. Лапы елозили по плитам пола с душераздирающим скрежетом, завитки каменных грив колыхались, стукаясь друг о друга, под кожей булыжниками перекатывались мышцы. Белое тело Эли светилось на солнце, шкура Шимару нестерпимо сияла, два огромных зверя размеренно двигались по очереди, как фигурки кузнецов на часах, только вместо наковальни между ними был зажат монах.  
Хиджиката не сразу разглядел его под массивными телами комаину, а когда заметил, то не поверил глазам. Он предполагал, что тот либо погибнет, либо сбежит, но такое ему в голову не приходило.  
На монахе не было ни нитки. Он стоял на четвереньках, упираясь локтями и коленями в каменный пол и крепко зажмурившись, пока Эли с рыком загонял ему в откляченный зад, а член Шимару поршнем двигался у него во рту. Комаину негромко, довольно порыкивали, били себя хвостами по бокам, переступали на месте, а волосы монаха, ничем не сдерживаемые, скользили по их лапам, вплетались в гривы, нетерпеливо дёргали завитки. Про своего хозяина они тоже не забывали: чёрные пряди непрерывно шарили по телу монаха, змеями обвивали его бёдра и грудь, одна пролезла под живот и надрачивала. Когти на кончиках волос скребли по полу, от рычания комаину дрожали стены, но Хиджиката всё равно расслышал, как оба члена с хлюпаньем ходят в теле монаха, и как тот шумно, с присвистом дышит.  
Несколько минут Хиджиката обалдело наблюдал, потом спохватился. Он-то знал, что тут происходит: не внезапный порыв страсти и не брачные игрища каменных истуканов – они заключали контракт.  
– Шимару! Эли!  
– Не зови, не услышат. – Гинтоки стоял рядом, привалившись плечом к стене. – Они уже начали, и мира вокруг для них не существует.  
Выпученные и лишённые зрачков глаза комаину не выражали ничего, а глаза монаха были плотно зажмурены. Ресницы слиплись от слёз, но вряд ли ему было плохо, Хиджиката помнил, что должно быть хорошо, даже не так – божественно.  
– Какого хрена происходит?! – он возмущённо ткнул рукой в эту скульптурную группу. – Они должны были защитить меня.  
– Они и защитили.  
– И моментально переметнулись к моему врагу! Как он сумел их убедить?  
Гинтоки весело хмыкнул:  
– Зура умеет запудрить мозги, этого у него не отнять.  
Хиджиката не видел ничего смешного.  
– Эли, Шимару! Ко мне!  
Ноль реакции. Прав был Исабуро – всё-таки они в первую очередь кошки, собаки бы так не поступили.  
Их следовало остановить. Хиджиката шагнул к ним, ещё точно не зная, что станет делать, но Гинтоки вдруг перехватил поперёк живота и дёрнул на себя.  
– Стой, не вмешивайся.  
– Нельзя, чтобы они заключили контракт.  
– Да говорю же, поздно. Ты даже подойти не сможешь. Или, – ладонь на животе недвусмысленно напряглась, – хочешь присоединиться?  
Хиджиката ударил его по руке:  
– Хватит лапать меня без спроса, бесишь.  
Гинтоки тут же отпустил и даже шагнул в сторону, показывая, что не претендует. Эти его подкаты откровенно задолбали, как и собственнические замашки. Хиджиката посмотрел на него, потом – на самозабвенно ебущуюся троицу, и махнул рукой. На сегодня он был сыт Сайлент Виллом, его жителями и его правилами по горло.

– Не переживай ты так.  
Хиджиката пнул попавший под ноги камушек и косо посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Тебе легко говорить. Мои защитники переметнулись к тому, кто хотел меня убить, я теперь всё равно что покойник.  
– Я же объяснял, Зура – не убийца, он хотел тебя съесть, чтобы стать сильнее, но, раз ему удалось получить силу комаину, то он отстанет. Мэйк лав, нот вар.  
Хиджиката пнул камень побольше и поморщился – в сандалиях это было больно.  
– Гарантий нет, кроме твоих слов. Мне было бы спокойнее, будь он мёртв.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Как жестоко. И нас ещё называют монстрами.  
– А я должен за него помолиться, что ли?  
Сегодня у Хиджикаты был шанс убить монаха, но он не стал этого делать – потому что недооценил его и счёл просто психом в период обострения. Зная правду, он бы не колебался.  
– Теперь понятно, – протянул Гинтоки, – почему он заинтересовался тобой.  
– Кто?  
Гинтоки не ответил, но Хиджиката отчётливо чувствовал его осуждение.  
– Не желаю слушать нравоучения от ёкая, который по собственному признанию ест людей.  
– Я вегетарианец. Как правило.  
– А из правил бывают исключения?  
Как ни странно, Гинтоки смутился:  
– Случаются обстоятельства непреодолимой силы. Ты же юрист, должен понимать  
– Лучше тебе помалкивать, только хуже делаешь.  
Они вышли на Церковную улицу, камушки, которые можно было пинать, закончились, и Хиджиката выдохся. Он слишком устал, чтобы злиться по-настоящему – не иначе, ушлый монах успел закусить его жизненной энергией.  
– Хиджиката-кун… Сделай одолжение, не рассказывай боссу о сегодняшнем.  
– Ты нашёл, кого покрывать.  
– Зура идиот, но я знаю, ради чего он так старается, и не хочу, чтобы у него были проблемы.  
– У него уже проблемы с головой, хуже не будет. – Хиджиката взглянул на Гинтоки с интересом: – А какого Шоё вида?  
– Понятия не имею. Сколько я его знаю, он всегда выглядел вот так. Кого ни спроси, даже самых старых – все говорят, что он появился в городе раньше них.  
– И что, никто не видел его настоящий облик?  
Гинтоки покачал головой:  
– Он никогда не покидает бар, это всё, что я знаю.  
– Так может, он цукумогами, как Сайго?  
– Нет, он гораздо сильнее. Это чувствуется, знаешь – как запах. У одних он слабый, как вчерашний пот, а от других разит, словно месяц не мылись.  
– Мы, люди, называем это харизмой.  
– Вряд ли вы съедаете друг друга, если почуете слабину.  
– Нет, мы всего лишь облагаем тех, кто слабее, налогами, вынуждаем их брать непосильные кредиты и покупать товары, которые им не по карману.  
– Люди страшные.  
– Согласен.

Несмотря на ранний час, в баре было оживлённо. В проходе между столами стояла незнакомая девица решительного вида.  
– Даже не надейся, что это сойдёт тебе с рук, Абуто, – тон у неё был ледяной.  
Перед ней топтался Абуто – небритый и вечно помятый мужик средних лет. Его Хиджиката часто видел в баре, когда он вызывал кого-нибудь на соревнование по армрестлингу. Обычно этот тип вёл себя уверенно и даже вызывающе, но тут волшебным образом переменился.  
– Да что такого-то, Муцу? – бормотал он, косясь в сторону. – Ну подумаешь, задержался с деньгами, потом отдам.  
Муцу была в два раза его ниже, но её это ничуть не смущало.  
– Это тебе не потребительский кредит, придурок, а оплата чужого труда. Цукуё обслужила тебя как клиента, а ты повёл себя как дерьмо.  
– Полегче, дамочка! У нас с Цукки возникло недопонимание, такое бывает между мужчиной и женщиной, – Абуто подмигнул. – Ты говоришь, что покажешь ей небо в алмазах, а она уже подсчитывает караты.  
Муцу ткнула его пальцем в грудь.  
– Речь не об алмазах, а об оплате по счёту.  
– Потише там! – крикнул Шоё. – Я смотрю телевизор.  
Он стоял за стойкой, откинувшись на неё спиной, и наблюдал за очередным из бесконечной череды бейсбольных матчей.  
– Ой, Шо-чан, не переживай так. Я могу предсказать результат хоть сейчас.  
Тацума сидел перед стойкой и тоже смотрел телевизор, потягивая пиво.  
– С каких пор ты стал предсказателем?  
– А не надо обладать сверхспособностями, чтобы знать: Тигры проиграют. Они ни одного матча не выиграли с тех пор, как их кто-то проклял в семидесятые. Команда неудачников.  
– Это было последнее пиво, которое ты выпил в моём баре.  
– Только слабые духом обижаются на правду. Имей волю признать, что болеешь за лузеров, ха-ха.  
Муцу и Абуто продолжали спорить.  
– Вот твой счёт, – Муцу вытащила из-за пазухи длиннющий чек. – Оплатишь его или расплатишься – выбирай.  
– Разве это выбор?! Ладно, Муцу-чан, слушай. Вчера у меня были деньги, и я собирался расплатиться со всеми долгами. Хорошенько пощипал того туповатого они. Но потом пришла его жена…  
– Взгрела тебя и отняла деньги?  
– Нет, что ты! Она так плакала из-за непутёвого мужа, что я расчувствовался и отдал ей все сбережения. Слаб я против женских слёз.  
– Значит, заплатить ты не сможешь. Придётся расплачиваться.  
– Эй, ты должна была оценить моё благородство. – Абуто почесал небритую шею. – Давай договоримся: ещё день и я верну долг. Смотри.  
Он закатал рукав и обнажил сияющую хромом поверхность, на которой выделялась чёрная четырёхконечная звезда.  
– Видишь? Это мой супер-протез, благодаря которому я не проиграл ни одного состязания, но другие про него не знают, и когда я обещаю, что буду драться только левой, ведутся как лохи. Я легко отыграюсь и соберу нужную сумму, вот увидишь.  
Но Муцу было не так легко убедить.  
– Не верю. Победители не ходят к проституткам.  
– У нас с Цукки любовь. – Абуто прижал здоровую руку к груди. – Как-нибудь обязательно её выкуплю, слово Сезонного солдата.  
– «Сезонного»? – переспросил Хиджиката.  
– Потому что он появляется только летом, – Гинтоки сел за ближайший стол, подпёр щёку кулаком и наслаждался представлением. – В холодное время впадает в спячку.  
– Ба! – вдруг заорал Абуто. Он вытаращился и наставил палец на Хиджикату. – Парни, ну наконец-то! Смотри, Муцу, они принесли мои деньги.  
Но стоило Муцу обернуться, как он метнулся в сторону, вскочил на стол и рыбкой выпрыгнул в окно.  
Стекло прогнулось, спружинило и отбросило его обратно.  
– Ты не можешь уйти, Абуто-кун, – Шоё даже не обернулся, – ты ещё не заплатил за обед.  
Абуто выругался и бросился к чёрному ходу, но Муцу оказалась быстрее. Её тело так и стояло спиной, а голова сорвалась с плеч, на огромной скорости облетела Абуто и со всего маху приложила лбом в переносицу. Хиджиката почти увидел посыпавшиеся из его глаз искры.  
– Ах ты стерва!  
Голова взмыла к потолку и спикировала на Абуто.  
– От бордельной королевы Муцу ещё никто не уходил.  
– Королева стерв!  
Абуто схватил лавку, поднатужился и ударил голову ею, как битой. Муцу легко увернулась.  
– Ой, не советую, парень, – Тацума забил на скучный матч и с пивом в руке развернулся к залу. – Разобьёшь здесь хоть жалкую тарелку и навсегда попадёшь в кабалу. Наш Шо-чан, если кого сцапает, то уже не отпустит. Верно я говорю?  
Тело Муцу, в слепую бродившее по комнате, наткнулось на него и выбило стакан из рук.  
– Моё пиво!  
– Лучше мирно сдайся, неплательщик, легче отделаешься!  
– Если бы ты видела мой член, то знала бы, что это мне должны приплачивать за услуги!  
– Пока что Тигры проигрывают с разгромным счётом. Удастся ли им переломить ситуацию во второй половине матча?  
– Пойду посплю, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки окликнул – он не ответил. Абуто катался по полу, удерживая щёлкающую зубами голову на вытянутых руках – Хиджиката прошёл мимо. Тело Муцу бестолково топталось на дороге – Хиджиката взял её за плечи и отодвинул в сторону. Стоило добраться до лестницы, как вопли стали тише, а на втором этаже их совсем не было слышно.  
Хиджиката зашёл в свою комнату, заперся на задвижку, разделся до трусов и рухнул на кровать. 

Его разбудил холод: была уже глубокая ночь, и из окна тянуло совсем не летней прохладой. Хиджиката перевернулся на спину и уставился в тёмный потолок. Дрёма развеялась, едва он открыл глаза: словно не спал, а находился в спящем режиме – и мысли, мучавшие его перед сном, тут же вернулись.  
Итак, он оказался единственным человеком среди ёкаев, с тем же успехом можно было бросить бифштекс толпе худеющих и посмотреть, что будет. Допустим, большинство местных, с которыми он успел познакомиться, относились либо равнодушно, либо доброжелательно, а некоторые помогали. Но даже если девяносто девять процентов живущих здесь ёкаев были безобидны, Хиджикате хватило бы повстречать всего одного опасного, чтобы сдохнуть. Он уже чуть не погиб несколько раз, и каждый раз его спасали: Гинтоки, Кагура, комаину. Нельзя было надеяться, что так будет продолжаться и впредь, когда-нибудь он исчерпал бы свою удачу.  
Следовало валить отсюда, и как можно скорее.  
Хиджиката прикинул, как это лучше сделать. Большинство вещей придётся бросить, самое необходимое рассовать по карманам. Утром в своё обычное время позавтракать, сказать Шоё, что идёт за покупками – ему как раз надо было на примерку – и не спеша, сохраняя спокойствие, выйти из города. Когда они с Гинтоки гуляли, это получилось сделать без труда. А потом уже драпать, даже если придётся бежать всю дорогу до автобусной остановки – только бы поскорее оказаться среди людей.  
Он мог бы вернуться в Токио, снять квартиру на одного, восстановить практику и зажить нормальной жизнью. Этого ведь и хотела Мицуба – чтобы он жил.  
Хиджиката устало потёр глаза. Ему и раньше случалось думать, что Мицуба любила его сильнее – она на всё была для него готова. А он?  
Так ни до чего не додумавшись, Хиджиката встал, натянул джинсы и, прихватив сигареты, спустился вниз.  
Было настолько поздно, что бар закрылся: только Шинске собирал посуду со столов, о чём-то болтая с Тацумой. Хиджиката впервые слышал, чтобы этот надутый индюк вот так спокойно общался с кем-то. Не желая привлекать их внимание, он свернул сразу от лестницы и вышел через чёрный ход.  
– Не спится? – спросил Шоё.  
Хиджиката мысленно выругался.  
У задней части дома было небольшое крыльцо, навроде энгава, здесь стояло старое кресло-качалка и железная урна для сигарет, а в пяти метрах впереди начинался лес. Хиджиката давно приметил это место и рассчитывал как-нибудь тут покурить в тишине. Не повезло.  
– Да вы не смущайтесь, – подбодрил Шоё. – Проходите.  
Он сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги, и курил длинную тонкую кисэру. Хиджиката подошёл и встал рядом, прислонившись к столбику опоры. Чиркнул зажигалкой, затянулся. Никотин прокатился по горлу и осел в лёгких – в груди сразу стало тепло, и как отпустило туго сжатую пружину внутри. Хиджиката медленно выдохнул дым через ноздри.  
– Люблю проводить здесь время, – сказал Шоё. – Тихо, спокойно, из дома не слышно ни звука, только ветер шумит.  
Луна окрашивала серебром распущенные волосы, короткие волоски на предплечьях, ресницы – Шоё сидел, закрыв глаза.  
– Выглядите усталым.  
– А я и устал, – кисэру прочертила дымный след в темноте. – Много посетителей – это хорошо, но к концу дня они надоедают.  
Он округлил рот и выдохнул почти идеально-ровный кружок дыма. Хиджиката улыбнулся, и Шоё, разумеется, заметил:  
– С сигаретой так не получится. Хотите попробовать?  
Он протянул кисэру, словно собирался силком впихнуть её в руки.  
– Я, пожалуй, обойдусь.  
– Ну как хотите.  
Шоё снова затянулся, посмаковал дым, прикрыв глаза, и выдохнул сразу три колечка подряд.  
– Рисуетесь? – спросил Хиджиката, посмеиваясь.  
– Никогда не понимал, в чём смысл скромности. Если умеешь что-то делать хорошо, то почему бы этим не похвастать.  
Он покачал кисэру в ладони.  
– Ничего не хотите спросить?  
Хиджиката перестал улыбаться.  
– Я знаю, что Гинтоки вам всё рассказал. Он пришёл ко мне с повинной, уверенный, что всех подвёл, но я считаю, что рассказать пришлось бы всё равно. Рано или поздно вы бы сами догадались, – Шоё хмыкнул: – Мы не очень-то хороши в маскировке.  
Хиджиката не ответил. Да, он замечал странности Сайлент Вилла, но либо списывал всё на местные причуды, либо старался об этом не задумываться.  
Шоё понял его молчание правильно.  
– Люди так отчаянно стараются защитить свой уютный рациональный мир. Даже если призрак щёлкнет вас по носу, вы постараетесь объяснить это галлюцинациями или психотропным оружием американцев – не знаю, что сейчас в моде.  
– Русские хакеры.  
– Возможно. Не слежу за тенденциями.  
Он снова затянулся и выдохнул – неторопливо, давая время.  
– Так что, Тоширо. У вас есть вопросы?  
– А вы ответите?  
– По возможности.  
– Тогда скажите, как я умудрился сюда попасть.  
– Не вы первый, не вы последний. Иногда это случается.  
Хорошо ответил, ничего не скажешь.  
– Моя жена здесь была?  
– Не знаю. В округе хватает мест, где можно остановиться на постой, потеряться или сгинуть, я могу поручиться лишь за то, что в городе её не было. Я бы знал.  
– А вы тут главный?  
– Я же бармен, – Шоё подмигнул, – в маленьких городках нет никого важнее бармена. Даже мэр заказывает у меня сакэ.  
– И кто у вас мэр? Ни разу не то что не видел, даже не слышал о нём.  
Шоё задумчиво покачал головой.  
– Что у вас за манера такая: ходить вокруг да около. Никогда не спрашиваете о том, что действительно волнует.  
Хиджиката молчал, и он утомлённо вздохнул.  
– Что ж, раз так, давайте-ка я расскажу вам про теорию ста пятидесяти обезьян, как и обещал.  
– Не помню, чтобы обещали.  
– Конечно, не помните. – Он слегка оттолкнулся пятками от пола, и кресло начало раскачиваться. – Итак, согласно научным исследованиям, среднестатистическая обезьяна может запомнить не больше пятнадцати своих соплеменников, всех остальных она не воспринимает. Чем умнее особь, тем больше сородичей она запоминает. Человек – очень умная обезьяна, он способен запомнить целых полторы сотни себе подобных.  
– Глупость какая-то.  
– Я поясню. Ваш круг общения может насчитывать тысячу человек, но из них вы по-настоящему воспринимаете только членов семьи, друзей, особо близких коллег и знакомых – те самые сто пятьдесят обезьян. Все остальные для вас не более чем голоса в автоответчике, плоские картонные фигуры. Вы знаете, что они люди, такие же, как вы, но на самом деле ваш мозг их так не оценивает. Вы можете каждый день здороваться с консьержем и болтать с ним, но выходя из здания, вы забываете о его проблемах, его подагре и жалобах на жену. Соседка снизу милейшая старушка, и вы будете искренне переживать, если её ограбят, но когда парень на кассе Макдака обсчитается в вашу пользу – как много людей вернут деньги? Если они и сделают это, то из-за усвоенных с детства норм морали, но не потому что искренне заботятся о его карьере. И правильно, ведь этот парень хладнокровно продаёт ту отраву, которую в Макдаке называют едой, а для своих родителей покупает качественные продукты. Это нормально. Каждый день вы взаимодействуете с огромным количеством людей, если воспринимать каждого из них, мозг не выдержит.  
– Это другое… – начал Хиджиката.  
– В природе всё устроено разумно, поэтому обезьяны живут маленькими общинами и живут прекрасно. А человек вынужден сосуществовать с миллионами говорящих картонок. В современном мире вас обязывают переживать за личную жизнь айдолов, проблемы персонажей дорам, пассажиров пропавшего над Атлантикой самолёта и пострадавших от тайфуна на Кубе. Неудивительно, что вы живёте в постоянном стрессе.  
– Я бы мог бы опровергнуть эту теорию десятком способов.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Но мне она нравится, потому что совпадает с моим мироощущением. Потому я и поселился в Сайлент Вилле – здесь живёт ровно столько мне подобных, сколько я могу воспринимать. Я знаю их, их проблемы, маленькие радости, их слабые и сильные стороны, не все из них мне нравятся, но каждый мне дорог. Не представляете, как это комфортно.  
– Почему вы мне об этом рассказываете?  
Шоё перестал раскачиваться.  
– Вы ворвались в нашу жизнь неожиданно, и поначалу я отнёсся к вам настороженно, но уже скоро понял, что вы мне по душе. – Он обворожительно улыбнулся: – Можно сказать, вы теперь входите в мой круг обезьян.  
Не то чтобы это обнадёживало. Хиджиката посмотрел на браслет-ханамусуба, который так и носил, не снимая. Был это оберег или бирка с порядковым номером? Или тавро? Хиджиката мог бы спросить об этом, но ему уже надоела их светская беседа.  
– Хорошо, я спрошу о том, что действительно беспокоит. – Он развернулся так, чтобы оказаться с Шоё лицом к лицу: – Мне грозит опасность?  
Хиджиката внимательно наблюдал за ним, готовый подметить любые колебания, попытку солгать, но Шоё ответил без запинки:  
– Разумеется, и ещё какая. Но не беспокойтесь об этом, Тоширо. С вами всё будет в порядке, ведь я приложу все усилия, чтобы вас защитить.

______________________________

Хари-онна – женщина с длинными волосами, которыми она может управлять словно щупальцами. Кончики волос у неё заканчиваются крючками и шипами, ими она впивается в одежду и плоть человека и разрывает беспомощную жертву на части.

Они – огромные злобные человекоподобные демоны с красной, голубой или чёрной кожей. Очень сильны и трудноубиваемы, отрубленные части тела прирастают на место. 

Нукэкуби – ёкаи, которые днём практически неотличимы от людей. Единственный признак, по которому их можно опознать, – полоска красных символов, идущая вокруг шеи. Ночью их голова отделяется от тела и улетает на поиски добычи, а тело остаётся сидеть, где сидело.

В главе полностью или частично использованы реально существующие эпитафии с японских кладбищ.


	12. В которой Хиджиката подглядывает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: Зензо/Катерина, хиджигин, Уцуро/Такасуги  
> Предупреждения главы: вуайеризм; д/с отношения, игрушки, отсроченный оргазм

Кто-то целовал его: лизал в губы торопливо и влажно. И шершаво.  
Что?  
Хиджиката приоткрыл глаза и оказался нос к носу с кошачьей мордой: толстый белый кот устроился у него на груди и выражал свою любовь, как умел, а именно – облизывал ему губы, нос и подбородок.  
– Тьфу!.. То есть, с добрым утром. Я тебя тоже люблю, но не мог бы ты… тьфу! прекратить?  
Хиджиката кое-как отодвинул наглую морду и нащупал телефон: ну разумеется, он забыл поставить будильник. К счастью, до назначенной на десять примерки оставалась ещё уйма времени.  
– Значит, решил разбудить, чтобы я не проспал? – Он почесал кота в знак благодарности. – Спасибо.  
Кот – стоило бы выяснить, как его зовут – недовольно мяукнул и ткнулся лбом в ладонь, намекая, что одним «спасибо» не отделаться. Хиджиката засмеялся и начал гладить его в две руки. Он всегда хотел кота или собаку, или обоих сразу, но пока они с Мицубой жили на съёме, об этом не стоило и мечтать.  
Хиджиката блаженствовал, наглаживая кота и за ушами, и под челюстью, и по круглым бокам, а тот блаженствовал, подставляясь под ласку, и тарахтел как мини-генератор. От него распространялось живое уютное тепло, и глаза закрывались сами собой… Хиджиката понял, что засыпает и встряхнулся.  
– Ну всё, хорошенького понемножку.  
Кот посмотрел возмущенно.  
– Я бы с радостью остался с тобой в постели, но надо идти по делам. Уверен, тебе тоже есть, чем заняться. Слезай.  
Хиджиката подпихнул кота – несильно, но тот изобразил такое праведное негодование, словно ему нанесли удар в спину.  
– Ты похож на одного моего знакомого.  
Кот покосился красно-коричневым глазом и развернулся.  
– Полегче! У меня больные лёгкие… и живот, ох! тоже.  
Кот задрал хвост, демонстрируя, что думает о его жалобах. Хиджиката задержал дыхание, когда шесть кило живого веса начали топтаться по животу, устроив незапланированный массаж внутренних органов.  
– Хочешь увидеть, что я ел на ужин?  
Сразу вспомнилось, что он не ужинал, и желудок откликнулся голодным урчанием.  
– Всё, слезай, мне пора.  
Ноль реакции. Хиджиката понял, что был бы ужасным хозяином, не способным держать питомца в строгости.  
Основательно потоптавшись на животе, кот ни с того ни с сего лизнул его в пупок.  
– Это что ещё за новости?  
Кот оглянулся на него с каким-то очень знакомым хитроватым выражением и снова лизнул – широко, с оттягом. Это было щекотно, и Хиджиката-таки спихнул его на кровать. Кот ловко подкатился ему под боком и затих там, вытянувшись в струнку, тёплый и приятно-пушистый. Хиджиката погладил его, за что был вознаграждён несильным укусом.  
– Ах так, значит?  
Он отбросил одеяло, сел в кровати и ухватил кота за бока, а тот именно этого и ждал: мигом перевернулся на спину и подставил пузо. Хиджиката чесал его и гладил, пока не выдохся. Тогда он повалился на кровать, подгрёб мягкий комок меха к себе и прикрыл глаза. Было так уютно и тепло на нагретых солнцем простынях, так безопасно, словно в этом мире не существовало никаких ёкаев.  
Кот поставил лапы ему на грудь, потянулся и лизнул в щёку.  
– Утешаешь?  
Красно-коричневые глаза смотрели совершенно по-человечески. Если бы не узкий зрачок, они были бы похожи на…  
Кот перебрался через него и спрыгнул с кровати. Хиджиката повернул голову и увидел, как он величаво пересекает комнату, забирается на подоконник и спрыгивает вниз.  
Ему тоже пора было вставать.

В баре он заказал тосты с яичницей и сел за стол напротив Тацумы.  
– Привет.  
Тот не отреагировал – был слишком занят, ползая в проходе между скамьями.  
– Что случилось?  
– Деньги! – Тацума воздел руки вверх и патетически потряс ими, как актёр в плохой пьесе. – Выпали из кармана – не могу найти.  
– И много потерял?  
Он уселся за стол и разжал кулак – на ладони лежали три монетки по двадцать йен.  
– На пиво не хватит.  
Тацума весь сгорбился, как воплощение отчаяния и скорби, но Хиджикату его актёрское мастерство не впечатлило.  
– Могу заказать для тебя стакан молока.  
– Я перестал пить молоко, как только мне начали продавать алкоголь в комбини.  
– А зря.  
– Ну и ладно. – Тацума хитро подмигнул: – Сейчас покажу фокус, смотри.  
Он потряс кулаком, бормоча что-то под нос, и эффектным жестом разжал пальцы: на ладони лежали две монеты по триста йен.  
– Ого. Как ты это… – Хиджиката осёкся. – Ну да, ты же тануки.  
Тацума гордо выпятил грудь:  
– Единственный и неповторимый. Скажи, я крут?  
Хиджиката молча протянул руку.  
– Что?  
– Все те разы, когда я платил за тебя. Возвращай долг.  
– Ахаха, что ты такое говоришь, Тоширо? Какой ещё долг, мы же друзья.  
Тацума замахал рукой и заорал во всё горло:  
– Девушка! Официантка! Пиво за этот столик!  
Шоё не ответил, но Тацуму это не смутило. Он развалился на лавке и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Тебе, человеку, не понять, насколько я крут. Пока я здесь, в этом баре всегда будут сакэ и клиенты, изобилие и достаток не покинут эти стены. Не значит ли это, что Шо-чан в долгу у меня? Не значит ли это, что я могу не платить за выпивку?  
– Не значит, – отрезал Шоё.  
Он поставил перед Хиджикатой поднос и озабоченно посмотрел в окно.  
– Куда подевался Гинтоки? Со вчерашнего дня его не видел.  
– А где моё пиво?  
Шоё окинул Тацуму прохладным взглядом:  
– Ты звал какую-то официантку, но у нас тут нет женщин.  
– Ой, Шо-чан, если хочешь, чтобы тебя принимали за мужчину, сделай что-нибудь со своим имиджем. Постригись хотя бы.  
– Тоширо, если увидите Гинтоки в городе, передайте, что я его жду.  
– Хорошо.  
Шоё кивнул и ушёл.  
– Знаешь, – прошипел Тацума, – стричься ему бесполезно. С такой круглой задницей он всё равно будет похож на девчонку.  
– Что у вас за отношения? – с интересом спросил Хиджиката.  
Тацума оскалился:  
– А ты как считаешь?  
Хиджиката размышлял об этом, пока намазывал масло на тост. Подкаты Тацумы не принял бы всерьёз даже озабоченный школьник – это был не флирт, а попытка уязвить. Но почему Шоё спускал такое?  
– Вы похожи на бывших.  
У Тацумы челюсть отвисла.  
– Ругаетесь привычно, – пояснил Хиджиката, – видел я такие пары. Долго жили вместе, вырастили двоих детей, потом брак себя исчерпал, и дело дошло до развода, но общение не прекратилось. Он злится, потому что чувства ещё не остыли, она слишком устала, чтобы порвать с ним окончательно, и это может длиться годами.  
– Мда, – сказал Тацума. Это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда он не находил, что ответить. – Так вот, как это выглядит… – Он тряхнул головой и снова стал собой привычным: заулыбался, скорчил хитрую рожицу. – Но ты почти угадал.  
– Да ну?  
– Кое-что у нас было, – он просунул палец в кулак и подвигал туда-сюда, – разок. Понимаешь, поссорились, ну и на эмоциях... Ах да, ещё пару раз было по пьяни. И иногда со скуки. А однажды…  
– Хватит уже!  
Тацума опёрся локтем о стол и наклонился к Хиджикате:  
– Между нами говоря, в постели ему больше подходит женская роль. Особенно в позе наез…  
Бутылка просвистела в воздухе и сшибла его на пол.  
– Ваше пиво! – крикнул Шоё из-за стойки.

Первым, кого Хиджиката увидел, выйдя из бара, был Зензо. Он стоял посреди улицы и неотрывно смотрел куда-то в сторону – Хиджиката повернул голову и увидел ателье.  
– Хей, Зензо, – он похлопал каппу по плечу. – Что случилось? Перегрелся?  
Зензо отмер.  
– А, Тоширо. Рад, что ты в порядке. – Судя по его тону, он не ожидал увидеть Хиджикату живым и здоровым. – Я? Я пришёл продать немного рыбы, уже возвращался, когда вдруг увидел это.  
– Что увидел?  
Зензо указал на двери ателье:  
– Прекраснейшую из женщин.  
– Разве ты не говорил, что любишь уродливых?  
– Люблю. И она идеальна.  
Хиджикату охватило нехорошее предчувствие.  
– И как она выглядела?  
– О… – глаз Зензо не было видно за чёлкой, но Хиджиката не сомневался, что он восторженно их закатил. – Такая… могучая: плечи, грудь, руки – и волосатая. Лицо – как у бульдога, маленькие глаза, широкие брови, подбородком можно дрова колоть. Богиня!  
– Чёрт, приятель, тебе бы к врачу сходить… В любом случае, ничего не получится – это мужик.  
Зензо уставился на него, приоткрыв рот:  
– Мужик?  
– Самый настоящий. И к тому же, серийный убийца – у него к тебе может быть только гастрономический интерес.  
– Но она… он же был накрашен!  
– Ты про трансов никогда не слышал?  
Хиджиката мельком глянул в сторону ателье и увидел, что на пороге разлёгся его знакомый белый котяра – поманил его, но пушистый засранец демонстративно отвернулся.  
В голову пришла удачная идея.  
– Пойдём-ка, – он взял Зензо под локоть и потащил за собой, – я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.  
– С ещё одним мужиком?  
– Обижаешь – с женщиной. Она как раз в твоём вкусе.  
Зензо воспрял духом:  
– Правда? Тоширо, если ты сможешь найти хоть одну уродливую и не старую женщину в этом городе, я буду перед тобой в вечном долгу.  
– Замётано.  
Болтая, они прошли мимо ателье, и Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что не испытывает страха. Он боялся призраков, девочек из колодца, голосов из стены, прикосновения холодной руки в темноте – всего необъяснимого. А ёкаи, какими бы странными и порой жуткими они ни были, его не пугали.

– Снова пришёл, красавчик? – на этот раз Отосэ восседала в лавке за стойкой, а Катерины и Пандемониум нигде не было видно. – Я скучала.  
Она подмигнула.  
Хиджиката чуть по лбу себя не хлопнул: красная юката, совершенно неподходящая пожилой женщине – мог бы сразу догадаться.  
– Ямауба?  
Отосэ кокетливо захихикала и прикрылась рукавом.  
– Долго же до тебя доходило.  
– Не каждый узнает ямаубу в хозяйке табачной лавки.  
Она опёрлась на прилавок и мечтательно вздохнула.  
– Через мою гору проложили магистраль, вот и пришлось на старости лет искать другие способы пропитания. Жаль, что мы встретились только сейчас – когда я была в полной силе, меня даже кицунэ побаивались. Ты бы видел, как я развлекалась, все красивые мужчины были мои: я заманивала их к обрыву, сталкивала на острые камни и съедала. А некоторым помогала и выводила на верную тропу – женщины так непостоянны. – Отосэ жадно затянулась сигаретой. – А сейчас всё по-другому, и у каждого детсадовца есть телефон с навигатором, не разгуляешься.  
Она так искренне сокрушалась, что Хиджикате стало смешно.  
– И что бы вы со мной сделали: помогли или съели бы?  
Отосэ оживилась.  
– Ох, дорогой, я ужасная собственница и помогала только старым и неинтересным мужчинам, а всех красивых оставляла себе. Насчёт тебя… как бы объяснить… Смотрел ролик про школьного хулигана и пожилую, но ещё горячую директрису?  
– Это порнуха, что ли?!  
– Моя любимая лента. Хочешь, покажу?  
– Нет уж, спасибо!  
Отосэ пронзительно расхохоталась.  
– Ну и зачем пожаловал? – спросила она, отсмеявшись. – Уже весь блок скурил?  
Хиджиката опомнился:  
– Я привёл своего знакомого, он хочет встретиться с Катериной. Зензо, проходи.  
Каппа топтался перед порогом.  
– Если мои волосы пропахнут табаком, то рыба клевать перестанет, я лучше здесь подожду. – Он понизил голос: – Эй, я же говорил, что не интересуюсь старухами!  
– Спокойно, я знаю, что делаю. – Хиджиката повернулся к Отосэ: – Зензо увидел Катерину в городе и влюбился в неё с первого взгляда, но он слишком стеснительный и не решился подойти познакомиться. Не могла бы она выйти и поговорить с ним?  
Отосэ нахмурилась.  
– Не думаю. Катерина не очень-то общительная. Я бы сказала, совсем не…  
– Я здесь!  
Катерина выскочила из подсобки, на ходу оправляя ворот юкаты.  
– Кто-то хотел меня видеть?  
Хиджиката покосился на Зензо: тот стоял, как громом поражённый, даже свою котомку выронил. На секунду показалось, что можно увидеть его глаза за чёлкой.  
– Катерина, это Зензо. Он не может войти, но…  
– Здравствуйте! – выпалил Зензо. Он так спешил зайти в лавку, что чуть не вписался в стену. – Ка-Катерина-сан, да?  
Катерина изящным жестом поправила волосы.  
– Добрый день, – пропела она нежно. – Мы знакомы?  
Отосэ подавилась дымом и закашлялась. Хиджиката услужливо похлопал её по спине, а Зензо и Катерина сошлись посреди комнаты под пение труб и круговорот розовых лепестков.  
– Где ты окопал этого чудика? – слабым голосом выдавила Отосэ.  
– Случайная судьбоносная встреча. Кстати, не вижу Пандемониум.  
– Они с Шинпачи ушли за покупками и ещё не вернулись.  
– Готовьтесь к двойной свадьбе, – Хиджиката развлекался вовсю. – И не забудьте пригласить меня в качестве почётного гостя.

Он вышел на улицу в одиночестве, потому что Зензо было и автокраном не оттащить от возлюбленной, и остановился покурить. Выбить сигарету, прокрутить колёсико зажигалки – привычные действия выполнялись машинально, и он то и дело поглядывал в сторону. До выхода из города оставалось меньше двадцати шагов.  
Сегодня Хиджиката надел новую юкату, чтобы облегчить примерку, и взял с собой портмоне со всем ценным: документами, деньгами, телефоном и сигаретами. Он мог прогулочным шагом дойти до конца улицы, затем сбежать вниз, к трассе, там дождаться автобуса или попутки, заплатить любые деньги, лишь бы согласились подвезти. Вскоре он уже был бы в Токио, а через пару лет смог бы забыть о Сайлент Вилле. Меньше двадцати шагов – и он спасён.  
– Прошу прощения.  
Хиджиката обернулся и чуть не заорал от неожиданности. Над ним нависло нечто вытянутое и плоское, как лепёшка, по форме точно как лицо, но пустое: только подбородок, лоб и уши, а между ними абсолютно гладкая кожа – ни носа, ни губ, ни надбровных дуг, ни собственно бровей и глаз. Жуткое зрелище.  
Когда первая оторопь прошла, Хиджиката увидел голову с волосами, собранными в старомодное магэ, и длинную шею – вытянутая, как у жирафа, она перетекала в тело довольно высокого мужчины, одетого в скромные юкату и хаори.  
– Хм. Ноппэрапон?  
– Правильно. Как ты догадался?  
Рта у него не было, но он мог говорить – ёкайские штучки.  
– Читал про таких как ты, – кратко пояснил Хиджиката. – Что-то хотел?  
– А, нет. Просто проверял свои силы. Ты не испугался?  
Хиджиката покачал головой, и Ноппэрапон поник.  
– Теряю хватку.  
– Дело не в тебе. Просто в этом доме живёт настоящий мастер скримеров – после неё уже ничего не страшно.  
Ноппэрапон издал печальный вздох:  
– Я тоже некогда был настоящим мастером, но слишком долго просидел без дела.  
– Некого пугать в отсутствие людей?  
– Люди мне не интересны, и к тебе я пристал больше от безысходности. Меня привлекают только маленькие девочки – хорошенькие малышки в нарядных юкатах. Они так тоненько кричат от страха, их маленькие личики так мило кривятся в гримасах ужаса… очаровательное зрелище.  
Хиджиката молча от него отодвинулся.  
– Нет-нет, не подумай! Я не извращенец, я эстет!  
– На суде все так говорят. Ну а если серьёзно, то не понимаю твоей проблемы: в городе есть дети, и даже я видел как минимум одну девочку.  
Ноппэрапон замахал руками.  
– Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь. Все девочки в этом городе – монстры.  
Хиджиката сначала вспомнил Кагуру и мысленно согласился, а потом уже сообразил:  
– В этом городе все – монстры. И ты тоже.  
– Я не монстр, а мастер спецэффектов.  
– Теперь это так называется?

До назначенного времени оставалось десять минут, и, отделавшись от неудачливого Ноппэрапона, Хиджиката поспешил на Церковную улицу.  
Икумацу действительно работала быстро и уже сшила ему туфли с верхом из парусины и на резиновой подошве.  
– Дизайн самый простой, – пояснила она, как бы извиняясь, – но я торопилась. Мне показалось, обувь вам нужнее.  
Из одежды она успела сшить только рубашку-поло, что было очень кстати, потому что рубашка Хиджикаты после вчерашнего приключения была не только перепачкана в земле, но и порвана в нескольких местах.  
Остальные вещи Икумацу только раскроила и сметала, их-то и пришлось примерять. Пока она ходила вокруг, где-то подкалывая швы, где-то распуская, Хиджиката внимательно приглядывался к ней и прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Но как он ни напрягал все органы чувств – не мог заметить ничего опасного. Икумацу дотрагивалась до него по минимуму, её прикосновения были исключительно профессиональны.  
Уже одеваясь, Хиджиката не удержался и спросил:  
– И что же, вы не попытаетесь мной закусить?  
Икумацу сдержанно улыбнулась:  
– Я не питаюсь клиентами. Профессиональная этика, если хотите.  
– А что будет, когда я оплачу заказ и перестану быть вашим клиентом?  
Она слегка пожала плечами:  
– После этого мы можем уже не увидеться. Город слишком большой, легко разминуться.  
– Большой? Его же за четверть часа можно обойти.  
– Это только с виду, но Сайлент Вилл гораздо больше, чем кажется.  
Это Хиджикате совсем не понравилось – как будто мало было загадок, ему подкинули ещё одну. Он размышлял об этом, выходя на улицу. Местность вокруг оставалась неисследованной даже наполовину, теперь выяснялось, что и в городе остались неизвестные ему места, а Мицуба могла быть где угодно. Если она была тут. И если Шоё не соврал. Вопросы-вопросы.  
– Тоширо-доно?  
Хиджиката отпрыгнул и схватился за меч – он узнал голос.  
Монах примирительно поднял руки:  
– Прошу прощения, что напугал.  
– За другое извиняйся, – процедил Хиджиката.  
Монах стоял у кладбищенской ограды, до него оставалось метра три – крошечное расстояние, которое его волосы преодолели бы за секунду. На улице были люди, точнее, нелюди, но Хиджиката сомневался, что они станут вмешиваться.  
– Давай, попробуй, – он крепче стиснул рукоять Жала. – Я тебе все посечённые кончики подровняю.  
– Пожалуйста, послушайте! – монах вдруг согнулся в три погибели, и Хиджиката недоверчиво понял, что он кланяется. – Мне очень жаль, и я хочу попросить прошения за вчерашнее.  
За его спиной Хиджиката увидел своего знакомого кота – тот спрыгнул с крыши ближайшего дома на ограду кладбища, прошёлся по ней, спугнув одинокую ворону, и развалился на единственном освещённом солнцем участке.  
Хиджиката перевёл взгляд на склонённую голову монаха.  
– Ты всерьёз извиняешься за то, что намерен меня убить?  
– Это недоразумение, я не собираюсь вас убивать.  
– Так я и поверил.  
– Но это правда! – Монах выпрямился и уставился на него честными-честными глазами. – Вчера со мной случилось временное помутнение рассудка, и по трагическому стечению обстоятельств в то утро я использовал слишком много шампуня для придания объёма, вот волосы и вышли из-под контроля.  
– Хватит заливать!  
– В любом случае, я прошу прощения за этот инцидент и клянусь, что ничего подобного больше не повторится.  
– А я должен поверить?  
Монах и бровью не повёл:  
– Я не лгу. Ни к чему возиться с разделкой тела, когда есть более эстетичные и приятные способы получить силу. – Он удручённо покачал головой: – Я лишь сейчас понял, как сглупил: если бы кровь попала на волосы, их пришлось бы остричь – как подумаю об этом, так дрожь пробирает.  
– И это твой способ извиняться?!  
Монах спохватился и поспешил склониться в глубоком поклоне.  
– Приношу свои искренние извинения и надеюсь сохранить добрые отношения с уважаемым спонсором.  
– Так и знал, что всё сведётся к деньгам!  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него скептически. На этого придурка даже злиться всерьёз не получалось, по крайней мере, пока он не пытался разорвать своими патлами на куски.  
Кошак потянулся и зевнул во всю пасть – странное дело, когда он был рядом, становилось как-то спокойнее.  
– Вчера я мог тебя убить, – сказал Хиджиката монаху, – но пощадил. И мог рассказать о твоём поступке, но решил сохранить всё в тайне.  
Плечи монаха дрогнули, и он понял, что попал в цель.  
– Помни об этом и о том, что в долгу передо мной, – закончил он торжественно.  
Монах ничего не ответил и не поднял головы. Хиджиката развернулся и спокойным шагом пошёл прочь.

Только когда позади остались и оружейная и лавка амулетов, его отпустило настолько, чтобы разжать пальцы на рукояти меча. Он стискивал её так сильно, что на ладони отпечатался рисунок оплётки. Хиджиката выдохнул и нервно засмеялся.  
Он спокойно и порой дружелюбно разговаривал с другими, с той же Отосэ, которая сама призналась, что убила и съела сотни людей, но монаха всерьёз готов был покромсать мечом. Потому что до своей жизни ему было дело, а до каких-то безымянных, давно погибших людей – нет. Теория про обезьян в действии.  
Думая о своём, он дошёл до Главной улицы, перешёл на другую сторону и остановился. Улица, ведущая к мэрии, как всегда пустовала, не считая облюбовавших заборы ворон, но ему показалось, что входная дверь опять открыта.  
«Ну уж нет, – подумал Хиджиката, – даже не надейтесь, я туда не сунусь. По крайней мере, не в одиночку».  
– Не ходи туда.  
Рядом стояла девочка, маленькая – ненамного старше десяти лет, как на глаз определил Хиджиката – и хорошенькая. Бледное личико сердечком, длинные гладкие волосы ниже пояса перехвачены широкой белой лентой, дорогое кимоно с рукавами до земли – она походила на нарядную куклу из тех, что выставляют напоказ в День Девочек.  
– Считаешь, не стоит? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Живому человеку там не место.  
«А мёртвому»?  
– Не хочешь рассказать, что там творится?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Хотя бы, кто у вас мэр?  
Девочка тихонько вздохнула.  
– У нас нет мэра, – её шёпот был еле различим. – Больше нет.  
– Принцесса!  
Рядом как из-под земли возник сухонький старичок – Хиджиката вроде бы видел всю улицу и всё равно не понял, откуда тот взялся.  
– Принцесса, пожалуйста, не разговаривайте с незнакомцами!  
– Всё в порядке, Джия. Я обязана была его предостеречь.  
Девочка положила руку старику на плечо и оглянулась на Хиджикату. Глаза у неё были огромные, тёмные и печальные.  
– Никогда сюда не ходи, если тебе дорога жизнь.  
Рука об руку они со стариком направились в сторону мэрии.  
– Наконец-то, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – почти нормальное предупреждение. Ещё немного и вы научитесь.

Гинтоки резался в карты с Тацумой, и уже одно это означало, что Шоё куда-то надолго отлучился. Больше в баре никого не было.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки помахал рукой, – сыграем?  
– Отнесу покупки и спущусь.  
Не терпелось переодеться и наконец-то надеть нормальную обувь вместо надоевших сандалий. По лестнице Хиджиката поднимался быстрым шагом, чуть ли не насвистывая, но в начале коридора остановился.  
Дверь в конце коридора была приоткрыта, и из неё по полу тянулась полоска жёлтого электрического света. Хиджиката покосился с любопытством – он предполагал, что на этаже, кроме него и Шоё, живут Шинске и Гинтоки, но не знал точно.  
Поневоле ступая тише, чем обычно, он подошёл к своей двери и уже собрался открыть её, когда услышал всхлип.  
Хиджиката замер, не поворачивая головы, и прислушался. Точно, звук шёл из открытой двери – тихий и сдавленный, как если бы кто-то рыдал, зажимая себе рот рукой. «Ну нет, ребятки, – подумал Хиджиката, – я на это не клюну». Он повидал достаточно фильмов ужасов, в которых герои шли на звук плача и попадали в лапы к монстру.  
Звук повторился – на это раз не рыдание, а стон, тихий, жалкий, как будто у человека уже не осталось сил, чтобы кричать.  
Хиджиката мысленно выругался. Он не мог просто зайти к себе и начать разбирать вещи, пока кто-то поблизости стонал от боли. Даже если это был Шинске, рыдающий над сломанным ногтем.  
«Ладно, это дом Шоё, здесь со мной ничего случиться не должно. Если он не соврал, конечно». Хиджиката посмотрел на браслет-ханамуцуби и решил, что просто аккуратно заглянет в комнату. Просто заглянет и всё.  
Он поставил пакет с покупками на пол и медленно, стараясь ступать как можно тише, двинулся по коридору.  
Комнаты здесь располагались не друг напротив друга, а наискось, по две двери на каждой стороне: напротив его комнаты была глухая стена и лишь через пару шагов – следующая дверь. За ней, в самом конце коридора жил Шоё, а четвёртая дверь размещалась между ними, на той же стороне, что и комната Хиджикаты. Из неё-то и доносились звуки.  
Сандалии оказались идеальны для того, чтобы подкрадываться, они вообще не стучали по полу, как если бы он шёл босиком, и добраться до двери удалось практически бесшумно. Она оказалась сдвинута всего на ладонь – Хиджиката остановился у стены, вытянул шею и заглянул внутрь.  
Ставня на окне была закрыта, комнату освещала тусклая лампа. За пределами жёлтого пятна лежали густые тени, но и этого освещения хватило, чтобы узнать Шоё. Тот удобно устроился в мягком кресле: откинулся на спинку, подпёр голову ладонью и смотрел вглубь комнаты.  
Что он здесь забыл? Хиджиката уже практически уверился, что это комната Шинске, и никак не ожидал встретить здесь Шоё, да ещё и посреди дня – тот ответственно относился к своим обязанностям и не покидал бар, даже когда не было посетителей.  
Снова послышался тот самый звук: сдавленный то ли всхлип, то ли стон. Шоё улыбнулся.  
Сгорая от любопытства, Хиджиката немного развернулся. Узкий просвет не позволял разглядеть всю комнату, но с этого ракурса он смог увидеть ноги Шоё, обтянутые выцветшими джинсами. Кожаный пояс был расстёгнут, бляшка тускло блестела на свету – Шоё лениво ею поигрывал. Хиджиката заморгал, силясь разглядеть подробности в полутьме. Сначала он увидел бледные ладони, потом – обнажённое плечо, и лишь потом – склонённую голову Шинске. Тот скорчился между ног Шоё, придерживал его колени и склонялся над его пахом так низко, что самая наивная старая дева в Японии, и то не поверила бы, что он потерял контактную линзу.  
«С ума сойти».  
Хиджикату поразило не то, что эти двое вместе – не настолько хорошо он их знал, чтобы делать выводы – а поведение Шинске. Этот тип всегда вёл себя так, словно у него голова болела от невидимой короны, казалось немыслимым, что он может стоять на коленях, отсасывать и издавать вот эти сдавленные всхлипы. «Жалко, нельзя сфотографировать», подумал Хиджиката. Шинске он недолюбливал.  
Черноволосая голова размеренно двигалась то вверх, то вниз: судя по тому, как низко Шинске наклонялся, он заглатывал до упора. Шоё наблюдал за ним с лёгкой улыбкой: дыхание не сбилось, лицо не раскраснелось – словно это не ему отсасывали. Хиджиката только смотрел, и то слегка возбудился, а он как будто вообще ничего не чувствовал.  
Так, стоп. Хиджиката прислушался к себе: член ещё не встал, но определённо заинтересовался происходящим – только этого не хватало. Он сюда не подглядывать пришёл, а чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке. Проверил, теперь нужно было уходить.  
Хиджиката перенёс вес тела на правую ногу, чтобы развернуться, но доска под ним скрипнула так громко, что он так и застыл, ни жив ни мёртв. К счастью, именно в этот момент Шинске громко застонал, и в комнате скрип не услышали. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и мысленно двинул себе кулаком. Вот это он влип! Он не мог уйти, иначе бы его услышали, и не мог остаться, иначе бы его увидели. При любом исходе ему было не жить – Шинске бы точно захотел его прикончить.  
Разумнее всего было не двигаться с места, пока не представится шанс уйти незамеченным. А до тех пор можно… ну, например, смотреть в стену.  
– Довольно, – сказал Шоё.  
Хиджиката немедленно припал к щели.  
Шоё положил руку на затылок Шинске, потрепал по волосам, ухватил несколько прядей и потянул вверх, вынудив его поднять голову. Хиджиката, затаив дыхание, наблюдал.  
Длинная чёлка в беспорядке упала Шинске на лицо, его бледные щёки горели румянцем, рот и подбородок влажно блестели, и он тяжело со стонами дышал. У Шоё стоял и ещё как – Хиджиката со своего места отлично видел крупный член с обнажившейся тёмной головкой. От неё к губам Шинске протянулась блестящая ниточка смазки – он судорожно выдохнул, и ниточка оборвалась.  
– Устал? – заботливо спросил Шоё. – Может быть, отдохнёшь? Я никуда не спешу.  
– Хватит издеваться.  
Шоё улыбнулся как-то уж совсем неприятно.  
– О тебе же забочусь.  
Шинске только глазами сверкнул:  
– Мне не нужна твоя забота, я тебя ненавижу!  
Он выпалил это с неподдельной страстью, но Шоё только усмехнулся.  
– Правда?  
Он погладил Шинске большим пальцем по скуле, надавил на припухшие губы, и тот послушно открыл рот. Палец скользнул внутрь, Шинске обхватил его, втянул глубоко, по основание, и начал посасывать с такой самоотдачей, что Хиджикату пробрало.  
– Я вижу силу твоей, хм, ненависти, – прокомментировал Шоё.  
Шинске ожёг его яростным взглядом, но сосать не прекратил. Вот так ролевые игры! Хиджиката оттянул ворот юкаты – становилось жарко.  
– Нет, этого недостаточно.  
Шоё вытащил палец, тот вышел с громким влажным звуком. Шинске неосознанно потянулся за ним, потом вспомнил о своей роли и насупился.  
– Что же мне с тобой сделать, чтобы добиться настоящей ненависти?  
Шоё потянул его на себя, и только теперь стало видно, что на Шинске надет широкий и плотный чёрный ошейник. Впереди в него было вделано стальное кольцо, за него-то Шоё и тянул. У Хиджикаты челюсть отвисла: ничего себе провинциальные развлечения! Вот уж правда, что в мелких водах волны шумят громче.  
Ошейник пережал горло, и Шинске мучительно вытянул шею в попытке хоть как-то ослабить давление. Шоё наклонился к нему, их лица оказались так близко, что оставалось только поцеловаться, и Шинске прикрыл глаза в ожидании. Шоё тянул время, задумчиво разглядывая его, но в итоге отпустил ошейник и отодвинулся.  
– Лучшее, что я могу сделать, это оставить тебя в покое и уйти.  
Шинске вздрогнул как от удара, отшатнулся. Его лицо исказилось от злости, верхняя губа вздёрнулась, обнажив неестественно белые зубы:  
– Только посмей!  
Шоё это развеселило.  
– Если хочешь большего, тебе придётся попросить.  
Да он был настоящим садистом! Хиджикате даже стало жаль Шинске: каким бы надменным засранцем тот ни был, он такого не заслуживал.  
– Ну же, – Шоё невесомо погладил его по лицу, – это так просто. Скажи: «пожалуйста».  
Шинске тряхнул головой, чтобы сбросить ласкающую руку, но движение вышло вялым, словно он толком не знал, чего хочет.  
– Скажи: «умоляю», – Шоё смотрел сверху вниз, глаза блестели в полумраке, волосы в этом освещении казались тёмно-золотыми. – Скажи: «я сделаю что угодно».  
Он был нереально красив, как ангел, спустившийся с неба, чтобы казнить грешников огненным мечом. Никто такого не заслуживал.  
Шинске отвернулся, волосы свесились, скрыв лицо, и Хиджиката понял – сейчас сломается. Шоё тоже это понял.  
– Ну-ну, расслабься. Тебе не обязательно это говорить, я и так знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
Он наклонился и что-то зашептал Шинске на ухо.  
Вот он, шанс! – Хиджиката перенёс ногу через предательскую доску…  
– Что там за шум? – спросил Шоё.  
Хиджиката замер, не дыша.  
– Послышалось, наверное, на этаже сейчас никого быть не должно.  
Хиджиката вытер пот со лба и решил пока не рыпаться. 

Пока он, двигаясь, как парализованная улитка, возвращался на прежнее место, в комнате произошли кое-какие изменения: Шинске поднялся на ноги. Разумеется, он оказался полностью обнажён, и Хиджиката не мог не отметить отличное телосложение.  
Шинске был стройным и худощавым, но не хлипким – под блестящей от пота кожей выделялись сильные мышцы. Хиджиката оценил подтянутый живот, крепкую задницу и торчащий член – надо же, обрезанный. Шинске был не совсем в его вкусе, но определённо хорош собой.  
Шоё положил руку ему на бедро и заставил шагнуть ближе, так, что Шинске оказался между его раздвинутых ног.  
– Ты вёл себя плохо, был непослушным. А я ведь предупреждал, что за непослушание ты будешь наказан.  
Шинске молчал. Он опустил голову и мелко часто сглатывал – его грудная клетка бурно вздымалась, руки были сжаты в кулаки. Хиджиката не понял, от чего он так возбудился – неужели от этой их ролевой игры в подчинение.  
– Поэтому… – Шоё взялся за бляшку ремня, – придётся тебя наказать.  
Ремень медленно выползал из шлеек. Хиджиката и Шинске неотрывно следили за тем, как Шоё вытягивает его – широкий, из грубой тёмной кожи – и наматывает на кулак. Наконец он вытащил полностью, поиграл бляшкой, поднёс её к члену Шинске и легко провёл вдоль уздечки.  
– Повернись.  
Шинске еле заметно вздрогнул, но послушался.  
– Я собираюсь тебя связать, – светским тоном пояснил Шоё, – чтобы ты не мог до себя дотронуться. Трогать тебя могу только я.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Его никогда не интересовали такие игры, но что-то в этом было... пробирающее.  
Шоё свёл запястья Шинске за спиной и начал обматывать ремнём крест-накрест. Подошёл он к этому делу ответственно, старательно вытягивая слишком плотный ремень, чтобы не провисал, Шинске стоял, склонив голову, и не пытался сопротивляться, только вздрагивал, когда Шоё задевал его костяшками пальцев. Наконец тот проверил последний узел и остался доволен.  
– Можешь повернуться.  
Плечи Шинске были отведены назад, из-за этого грудные мышцы выпятились сильнее, а живот запал – ему, наверное, было некомфортно, но смотрелось это красиво. Шоё тоже немного полюбовался, прежде чем похлопать себя по ноге. Он ничего не сказал, но Шинске понял приказ и забрался на кресло, упёршись в него коленями.  
– Вот так.  
Шоё погладил его по рёбрам, задумчиво посмотрел снизу вверх и прихватил пальцами сосок, грубовато потёр, потом придвинулся и обхватил его ртом. Шинске застонал в голос. Шоё с удовольствием облизывал сосок, пока тот не набух от прилившей крови. Тогда он перешёл к другому: покатал между губ, слегка прикусил.  
Когда он закончил, Шинске громко хрипло дышал.  
– Подожди немного, это ещё не всё.  
Шоё отвернулся и начал копаться в чём-то, что Хиджиката со своего места видеть не мог, слышно было только металлический лязг. Наконец он выбрал – два чёрных зажима со стальными вставками.  
– Как тебе?  
Шинске не ответил. Волосы свесились, почти полностью скрыв лицо, видны были только напряжённая линия челюсти и закушенные губы.  
Шоё взял один зажим, неторопливо облизал, раскрыл его, обхватил сосок и так же неторопливо закрыл. Шинске содрогнулся, и Хиджиката – тоже. У него были чувствительные соски, и от одной мысли, что их можно так сильно сдавить, стало нехорошо. Или хорошо – он не был уверен. Мысль о таких развлечениях вызывала отторжение, но когда Шоё прихватил зажимом второй сосок Шинске, а тот дёрнулся и застонал, член Хиджикаты недвусмысленно упёрся в плавки.  
Вот чёрт. Он чувствовал себя каким-то извращенцем.  
Шоё взялся за края зажимов и поиграл ими, двигая вверх-вниз. Хиджиката поёжился, а Шинске, бедняга, весь выгнулся, откинув голову. По мучительно вытянутой шее прокатился кадык: раз-другой – он боролся, чтобы не стонать.  
– Ах да, совсем забыл.  
Шоё приобнял его одной рукой, а другую завёл ему за спину и просунул между ягодиц. Хиджикате не было видно, что происходит, но догадаться труда не составило. Теперь стало понятно, почему Шинске так возбуждён – он уже долго терпел. Между пальцев Шоё глянцево блестел пластик, судя по тому, что вытащить получилось не сразу, а в несколько движений, это был дилдо. А когда он бросил игрушку на пол, раздался такой стук, что у Хиджиката инстинктивно поджались ягодицы. Терпеть что-то настолько крупное в себе, да ещё и долго – он бы ни за что не согласился. Шинске тоже пришлось нелегко – он весь взмок, чёлка прядями налипла на лоб и виски, дыхание вырывалось с присвистом. А когда Шоё просунул в него пальцы, он не выдержал и застонал, громко и хрипло.  
– Тише.  
Но Шинске не мог тише, не когда его грубо трахали пальцами, вводя сразу три и на всю длину. Он стонал, кусал губы, дёргался, и трудно было его за это винить.  
– Это никуда не годится, – решил Шоё.  
На время оставив Шинске в покое, он снова отвернулся и начал перебирать – как понял Хиджиката – лежавшие на тумбочке рядом с креслом игрушки.  
– Раз ты не можешь себя контролировать, придётся мне этим заняться.  
На этот раз он выбрал кляп: круглый чёрный шарик на двух ремешках.  
– Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
– …Нет…  
Шинске говорил так глухо, с трудом, что любому было бы понятно – он держится из последних сил. Но Шоё не оставил его в покое.  
– «Нет»? Это значит, ты против?  
Шинске сорвался:  
– Это значит: «делай, что хочешь»!  
Он выпалил это со злостью и замолчал, тяжело дыша и сверля Шоё яростным взглядом. Тот ответил нежной улыбкой.  
– Хорошо, теперь я тебя понял. 

Шинске сам пригнулся, чтобы Шоё было удобнее, и сидел так, пока ему в рот засовывали кляп и затягивали ремешки на затылке. Шарик оказался крупным, губы Шинске плотно его обхватили, зубы казались особенно белыми и острыми на чёрном фоне.  
– Прекрасно, – Шоё бережно вытащил несколько прядей попавших под ремешок и потрепал Шинске по волосам. – Раз ты разрешил, я действительно буду делать всё, что захочу. Но не могу обещать, что тебе это понравится.  
Он погладил его по щеке, провёл пальцем до подбородка, по шее, вниз, между сосков, по вздрагивающему животу и обхватил ладонью член. Шинске вскрикнул, словно его ударили, но кляп заглушил голос, превратив крик в сдавленный стон.  
«Ладно, – признал Хиджиката, – я извращенец».  
Он сам не знал, что его больше заводит – вид Шинске, обнажённого, возбуждённого и совершенно беспомощного, или фантазии о том, чтобы оказаться на его месте. Член пульсировал, пришлось просунуть руку под юкату и прижать его сквозь ткань плавок, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.  
– Вот это, например, – Шоё разжал ладонь и продемонстрировал два кольца из чёрной резины, – как тебе?  
Судя по тому, как сразу напрягся Шинске, его это совсем не обрадовало, но Шоё не обратил внимания. Он взял одно из колец, подцепил пальцами с двух сторон и растянул – резина поддавалась, но нехотя. Хиджиката понял, зачем нужна эта штуковина, только когда Шоё натянул её на член Шинске и опустил вниз до основания. Здесь он – надо признать, очень осторожно – свёл пальцы, позволив кольцу принять свой изначальный размер.  
Хиджиката охнул сквозь зубы, но этот звук никто не услышал, даже он сам, потому что Шинске шумно задышал. Он сгорбился, стиснул кулаки и весь мелко дрожал, а Шоё хладнокровно взял второе кольцо – оно крепилось к первому на небольшой перемычке – и надел на мошонку.  
– Вот теперь идеально... И не смотри так. Ты сам разрешил делать всё, что захочу, это значит, что я могу поступать с тобой, как мне вздумается. Могу ласкать тебя, не позволяя кончить, а могу оставить тут связанным и уйти в бар на час-другой. Что скажешь? Тебе это понравится.  
Шинске не издавал ни звука, Хиджикате показалось, что он даже зажмурился, лишь бы не выдать себя взглядом.  
– Отдаёшься на мою милость? Разумно, но, видишь ли… – Шоё обнял его за поясницу и плечи, притянул к себе, вынудив согнуться. Поцеловал в скулу, в мокрый висок, ткнулся губами в ухо и тихо, отчётливо выговорил: – Ты и так в моей власти.  
Хиджиката просто представил – каково это, когда ты в шаге от оргазма, но не можешь кончить, не можешь освободиться и полностью зависишь от прихоти другого – от Шоё. Это было страшно. Он бы ни за что не хотел оказаться в таком положении, с кем-то, кому нельзя доверять. И он так возбудился, что больше не мог терпеть.  
Бесполезно было притворяться перед собой – стоило приспустить плавки, как член ткнулся ему в ладонь, уже скользкий от смазки. Хиджиката сжал его в кулаке, не отрываясь от того, что происходило в комнате.  
Шоё достаточно наигрался и решил перейти к главному. Он придерживал Шинске за талию, пока тот опускался на член, и это сошло бы за заботу, но когда Шинске застыл, крупно вздрагивая, и попытался отдышаться, безжалостно надавил ему на бёдра и заставил принять в себя член полностью. Хиджиката не мог на это смотреть, не мог не смотреть, и – самое худшее – не мог не воображать, что всё это проделывают с ним. В реальности он ни за что не связался бы с таким садистом, как Шоё, но фантазии на безопасном расстоянии оказались слишком горячи, чтобы сопротивляться.  
Хиджиката опёрся предплечьем о стену, запустил руку в плавки и начал дрочить.  
Шинске упирался коленями в кресло и поднимался, не полностью, так что член оставался в нём, и опускался до тех пор, пока не садился на Шоё. Мышцы на его бёдрах натянулись как канаты, член тёрся о напряжённый живот, волосы хлестали по лицу. Он постанывал, сначала тихо, потом громче, шумно втягивал в себя воздух и громко выдыхал. Кляп превращал все звуки в томные низкие стоны, на щеках Шинске выступили пятна румянца, кожа по контрасту с чёрными полосками кляпа и ошейника казалась совсем светлой – он был красив, как идеальная порнушная мечта.  
Шоё откинулся на спинку кресла и смотрел с полнейшим хладнокровием, снисходительно улыбаясь, словно это не на его члене скакал связанный красивый парень. С таким же выражением лица можно было смотреть на забавного щенка, играющего с мячиком. Только его пальцы двигались – постукивали по подлокотнику, раз-два, раз-два – в такт движениям Шинске, понял Хиджиката. Шоё тоже сдерживался, сохраняя маску равнодушного доминанта, по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, только пальцы стучали всё быстрее. Шинске ускорил темп: он уже не выпрямлялся полностью и двигался короткими быстрыми рывками, отчаянно насаживаясь до упора. Хиджиката кусал рукав и водил ладонью по члену в том же ритме – он не пытался под них подстроиться, получалось само.  
– Хватит, – сказал Шоё.  
Шинске застыл, его грудь ходила ходуном, все мышцы вздрагивали, но он остановился. Хиджиката тоже замер, обхватив пульсирующий член ладонью и кусая губы.  
Шоё взялся за кольцо обеими руками, дёрнул в стороны и разорвал, словно оно было из ниток. Шинске ахнул, глаза у него закатились, он откинулся назад и упал бы, но Шоё успел обнять его за спину и притянуть к себе. Другой рукой он обхватил член, провёл вверх по стволу, и этого хватило. Шинске зарычал сквозь кляп, и кончил – сперма выплеснулась в кулак Шоё, брызнула ему на живот. Лицо Шоё исказилось, верхняя губа вздёрнулась, он на мгновение зажмурился, и на это мгновение стал выглядеть обычным, нормальным и живым.  
Хиджиката вцепился зубами в ткань юкаты, и продёрнул член в кулаке. Ему тоже не требовалось много усилий: хватило пары движений под чужие стоны – и его накрыло оргазмом. Он вжался лицом в сгиб локтя, чтобы заглушить всхлип, но вряд ли там, в комнате, его могли услышать.  
К тому времени, как он отдышался и проморгался и вытащил из-под юкаты перепачканную ладонь, те двое уже успокоились. Шинске лежал без сил, его руки были свободны, на запястьях остались красные следы от ремня, и он отчаянно хватался за плечи Шоё. Тот поглаживал его по спине и волосам, и выглядел умиротворённым и слегка усталым. «И сытым», подумал Хиджиката.  
Как-то разом вспомнилось, что перед ним – не люди, что ни один человек не смог бы без особых усилий разорвать резиновое кольцо. И что, если у Шоё сверхчеловеческая сила, то слух и прочие чувства тоже сверхчеловеческие. Стало сильно не по себе. Надо было уходить, пока они заняты друг другом, но что-то не пускало, какой-то инстинкт самоуничтожения так и подзуживал рискнуть.  
«Шоё», подумал Хиджиката. Просто так, без цели, позвал мысленно, как мог бы окликнуть вслух.  
И Шоё обернулся.  
Это не было совпадением: он посмотрел именно туда, где стоял Хиджиката, и их взгляды встретились. Шоё улыбнулся и протянул руку. Указательный палец согнулся, раз, другой. «Иди к нам».  
Хиджиката отшатнулся. Со всего маху ударился о противоположную стену и не почувствовал боли. Шоё не окликнул, из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, но не было и тени сомнения в том, что он всё так же смотрит в его сторону. Хиджиката по стеночке, приставным шагом, отодвигался от двери до тех пор, пока не оказался на расстоянии в пару метров. Только тогда он отлепился от стены и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, добрался до своей комнаты. Подобрал пакет с покупками, шмыгнул внутрь, замкнулся на щеколду и только тогда смог выдохнуть. 

Гинтоки ржал как конь: хлопал себя по коленям, утирал слёзы – словом, развлекался вовсю, пока Хиджиката его не стукнул.  
– Это не смешно! Тебя бы на моё место.  
– А я и был, – Гинтоки пожал плечами: – В смысле, натыкался на них – они не особо-то скрываются.  
Хиджиката промолчал. По его мнению, случайно наткнуться на парочку и потихоньку уйти было совсем не то же самое, что смотреть, как они трахаются, да ещё и дрочить.  
Прошло с четверть часа после его позорного бегства, прежде чем в коридоре послышались шаги.  
– Тоширо?  
Хиджиката задержал дыхание.  
В дверь постучали:  
– Хотел сказать, что на обед будет ваш любимый рамен. – Шоё подождал, пробормотал: – Наверное, спустился вниз, – и ушёл.  
Хиджиката дождался, когда шаги стихнут в отдалении, и перевёл дух. Видеться с Шоё прямо сейчас он был не готов, поэтому выбрался через окно, дошёл до энгава и устроился в кресле, чтобы покурить. Ему было не то чтобы страшно – просто ужасно стыдно.  
– Не ожидал, что они вместе, – Хиджиката взмахнул сигаретой, пытаясь донести свою мысль: – с виду совсем не похоже.  
– Тебя что смутило? – Гинтоки погладил его по ноге. – Что они трахаются или то, как они это делают? Не думай, они могут и просто перепихнуться, ванильно, но обычно босс любит пожёстче.  
Хиджиката молча затянулся сигаретой.  
– Неужели понравилось? Если тебя это заводит, можем попробовать.  
– Не заводит. Я просто удивился.  
– Чему?  
– Да хотя бы Шинске. Не ожидал, что он любит подчиняться.  
– А он и не любит. – Гинтоки пристроил подбородок на его колене: – Он просто подчиняется.  
– Шоё?  
– Угу.  
– Тацума рассказывал, что раньше Шинске был богатым и влиятельным.  
– Было дело, – Гинтоки поставил указательный и безымянный пальцы на ногу Хиджикаты и прошёлся ими от колена до паха. – Замок раньше принадлежал ему.  
Хиджиката не донёс зажигалку до сигареты.  
– Постой-ка, но Исабуро говорил, что предыдущий владелец был вампиром.  
Гинтоки только покосился с улыбкой. Хиджиката уставился на него, потом выругался:  
– Серьёзно? Шинске – вампир?  
– А ты хоть раз видел его при свете дня?  
– Сегодня… – Хиджиката вспомнил, что в комнате было темно, и осёкся. – И что, он спит в гробу?  
– Ага.  
– И пьёт кровь?  
– Босс ему даёт. – Гинтоки хихикнул: – И кровь – тоже.  
Хиджиката потёр лоб: слова Исабуро он воспринял как шутку, ну или как проявление чудаковатости, и до сих пор не воспринимал его рассказы всерьёз. А ведь и он и Нобумэ пытались предупредить…  
– Как-то вампиры плохо сочетаются с ёкаями. Это разная мифология.  
– Только Шинске об этом не говори, он обидчивый.  
– И что, Исабуро его изгнал из собственного дома?  
– Нет, это случилось раньше.  
Гинтоки ненавязчиво попытался «прошагать» пальцами под запах юкаты, но Хиджиката поставил ладонь ребром на пути у его отважного первопроходца. Гинтоки скорчил гримасу и отправился в обратный путь к колену.  
– Были какие-то разборки между вампирами, и Шинске продул. Не знаю, что случилось, он не распространялся на эту тему, только сказал, что это было предательство. Знаю, что его тяжело ранили и оставили под открытым небом. Это было незадолго до рассвета, и с первыми лучами солнца он бы превратился в горстку пепла, но босс нашёл его, спрятал и дал своей крови. С тех пор Шинске ему и служит.  
– Пресловутый долг жизни?  
– Он самый.  
Теперь Гинтоки попытался нырнуть рукой под подол юкаты, но Хиджиката взял его за запястье и вернул на колено.  
– Стоит признать долг жизни и уже не освободишься, пока не сможешь отплатить спасителю тем же. Учитывая, что с боссом никто не решается связываться, шансов освободиться у Шинске мало.  
– Звучит паршиво.  
– Да, наверное, – безразлично отозвался Гинтоки.  
– И что, – осторожно спросил Хиджиката, – поэтому он и спит с Шоё?  
Гинтоки снова заржал.  
– Нет. Он спит с боссом, потому что запал на него, как Ромео на Джульетту.  
– Сомневаюсь, что Ромео практиковал связывание.  
– Я хотел сказать, – Гинтоки помахал рукой, – что у нашего Шинске и Ромео мозоли на ладошках одной формы. Если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
Хиджиката вспомнил яростный взгляд зелёных глаз, полный сумасшедшего исступлённого восторга. О да, он понимал.  
– Ладно, – он сделал несколько затяжек, обдумывая услышанное. – А что с теми вампирами, которые напали на Шинске?  
– Сначала поселились в Замке, но твой знакомый экзорцист со своим стендом их выгнали.  
– И куда они подались, в город?  
– Наверное.  
– Гинтоки.  
Тот заморгал с невинным видом:  
– Да какая разница, всё равно они выползают из укрытия только по ночам. Если не выходить из дома с наступлением темноты, ни за что их не встретишь.  
– Так вот для чего все развешивают амулеты на дверях, чтобы защититься от вампиров.  
Гинтоки прижался щекой к колену, навалился всем весом, но это было приятно, а вот его ладонь ненавязчиво блуждающая по голой лодыжке, раздражала. Хиджиката дёрнул ногой.  
– Прекращай.  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, не будь таким цундэрэ. Ещё скажи, что не хочешь.  
– Что, если правда не хочу?  
Гинтоки картинно прижал руку ко рту:  
– Неужели у тебя теперь встаёт только на плётки и кляпы?  
– Заткнись.  
– Гин-сан не из таких, чтоб ты знал, но ради тебя я готов на любые извращения.  
– Ты просто готов на извращения, а меня не впутывай.  
Но Гинтоки было не заткнуть.  
– Чего же ты хочешь от моего невинного тела? Вибраторы во все отверстия, шибари, розовый фартушек? Ах, вспомнил, ты же любишь коровок.  
– Не люблю!  
Хиджиката не смог удержать суровое выражение лица и рассмеялся. Гинтоки принял это за разрешение и тут же полез ему под юкату: откинул подол, обнажив ноги до пояса, поцеловал сперва в колено, потом, хитро покосившись из-под кудрей, припал губами к внутренней стороне бедра. Хиджиката забыл про сигарету и смотрел – как он целует, проводит языком, как прихватывает кожу и втягивает в рот.  
– Эй, мы же договаривались – без засосов.  
– Какая разница, если в этом месте их никто не увидит, – Гинтоки нахмурился: – а если кто-то увидит, то я буду ревновать.  
Хиджиката подумал, что надо бы им хоть разок поговорить не о ёкаях и правилах выживания, а об их отношениях. Если Гинтоки всё воспринимал всерьёз, то лучше было порвать сейчас, пока это не зашло слишком далеко. Он почти начал говорить, но тут Гинтоки длинно лизнул чувствительную кожу, и Хиджиката решил, что всё скажет как-нибудь позже – в другой раз.

______________________________________________________

Тануки – енот-оборотень. Он любит сакэ и считается покровителем питейных заведений, а также торговли. По легенде, если в его шкуру завернуть золото и постучать по нему, то оно увеличится в размерах.

Ямауба – горная ведьма. Жуткая старуха в красных одеждах, людям является в виде приятной пожилой дамы.

Ноппэрапон – похожий на человека дух с лицом гладким, как шар. На людей не нападает, только пугает, внезапно появляясь рядом.


	13. В которой Хиджиката ищет клад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: хджгн, Отосэ|Хиджиката, Камуи/Кагура/Сого  
> Предупреждения главы: ксенофильский тройничок, гротеск

– Бутылку сакэ.  
– Бокал Камью.  
Два голоса прозвучали одновременно, и Хиджиката, скучавший над полной чоко, отреагировал на знакомый.  
Катерина стояла перед стойкой с таким решительным видом, словно собралась брать бар штурмом. Ещё и похлопывала ладонью по боку с видом недовольной клиентки, чьё драгоценное время тратят нерасторопные работники.  
– А, Катерина-сан, – любезно отозвался Шоё, – вы за заказом для Отосэ-сан?  
Катерина надменно кивнула:  
– Ей как обычно.  
– Подождите минутку, я только обслужу клиента.  
Он откупорил новую бутылку, наполнил чоко до краёв и поставил на стойку.  
– Ваш Камью.  
Клиент – незнакомый Хиджикате мужчина средних лет – наклонился над чоко и подозрительно принюхался.  
– Это же шочу, а я просил Камью!  
Шоё и бровью не повёл.  
– Шочу в «Баре под соснами» настолько хорош, что ничем не уступает Камью.  
– А…  
– А наш Камью вам не по карману, – отрезал Шоё. – Катерина-сан, я сейчас принесу заказ.  
Он вытер руки и ушёл в подсобку.  
– Вот же, – пробормотал мужчина, – и не поспоришь.  
Он сделал глоток и заметно повеселел.  
– А, ладно. Может, это и не круто, но горло промочить сойдёт.  
Он был одет в белое погребальное кимоно и лихо сдвинутый на ухо венок. Хиджиката чуть откинулся назад и увидел, что его ноги ниже колен становятся полупрозрачными, постепенно превращаясь в лёгкий дымок.  
– Юрэй?  
Призрак опрокинул в себя чоко одним махом, довольно крякнул и вытер рот рукавом.  
– Живой или мёртвый, настоящий мужик всегда найдёт крутую выпивку и крутую компанию.  
Он протянул руку:  
– Козенигата.  
– Это имя или фамилия?  
– Это торговая марка! – Юрэй стукнул себя по груди: – Я – частный детектив.  
На вид ему было около сорока: плотный, с тяжёлыми чертами лица и аккуратной бородкой, которая в отсутствие барбершопов, должно быть, отнимала уйму времени. С другой стороны, на что ещё мог тратить время частный детектив в Сайлент Вилле?  
– Тоширо.  
Хиджиката с опаской пожал руку Козенигате – он ожидал, что пальцы пройдут насквозь, но рукопожатие получилось крепким и настоящим, совсем не призрачным.  
– Ты ведь адвокат? – всего одна чоко, а Козенигата уже разрумянился. – Тебя-то я и ищу.  
– Собираешься судиться из-за кредита?  
– Не-не, всё гораздо круче. – Козенигата заговорщически понизил голос: – Я слышал, ты ищешь жену. Могу помочь  
Хиджиката поскучнел. Дожди шли третьи сутки, сегодня впервые прояснилось и то, уже под вечер – поэтому большую часть дня он проводил либо в койке с Гинтоки, либо в баре с Тацумой. За это время его только ленивый не попытался расспросить о жене и даже предложить помощь – совершенно безвозмездно.  
Обычно Тацума предлагал всем неленивым прогуляться в одиночестве и не возвращаться, либо рядом появлялся Гинтоки, нехорошо поигрывающий тяжёлым подносом, либо Шоё ласково интересовался, что они будут заказывать, и доброхоты спешили ретироваться.  
– Денег не дам, – сухо сказал Хиджиката, – а попытаешься сожрать, получишь солью в рожу.  
Козенигата замахал на него руками.  
– Как ты мог такое подумать, братишка?! У меня деловое предложение.  
Хиджиката оглянулся, раздумывая, не пересесть ли за стол к Тацуме, и обнаружил, что тот поглощён ухаживанием сразу за пятью девушками из борделя.  
– Послушай-ка, – Козенигата навалился на стойку, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, – ты тут всё обыскал и всех расспросил, но никто твою жену не видел и даже не слышал о ней, так?  
– Допустим.  
Он прищёлкнул пальцами:  
– И я, великий детектив вкрутую, знаю разгадку! Просто она в том месте, где никто никогда не бывает.  
– Почему не бывает?  
Козенигата подмигнул:  
– Потому что боятся. – Он отвернулся и замахал руками: – Бармен! Ещё Камью, то есть шочу.  
Шоё как раз вернулся из подсобки с огромной бутылью сакэ в руках.  
– Сию секунду.  
Он снова наполнил чоко Козенигаты.  
– Тоширо?  
Хиджиката накрыл свою чоко ладонью:  
– Мне пока хватит.  
– Рад, что вы не теряете контроль.  
Хиджиката поспешил отвести взгляд, а Шоё с безмятежной улыбкой направился к Катерине.  
С того случая, когда Хиджиката застал их с Шинске, он то и дело подпускал в разговоре тонкие намёки на контроль, бдсм и секс… Или у Хиджикаты развилась паранойя на почве нечистой совести.  
Дождавшись, когда Шоё отойдёт, он повернулся к Козенигате.  
– Так что это за место?  
– Заинтересовался, да? Ладно, слушай. За городом есть пустошь, где по слухам живёт монстр. Но это всё байки, их придумали, чтобы отпугивать слабаков, а на самом деле, там зарыт клад.  
– Клад?  
Козенигата закатил глаза:  
– Сокровище, братишка! Золото! Драгоценности! Если добыть их, можно всю жизнь, да что там – вечность прожить вкрутую!  
Хиджиката не впечатлился.  
– Мне нет дела до сокровищ.  
– Ну и ладно, ну и хорошо. Давай договоримся: мне сокровища, тебе – жена. Счастливое воссоединение, так трогательно.  
– Алло, ты пропустил несколько пунктов в своём плане. Вернись назад и объясни, как твой клад связан с моей женой.  
– Так это же очевидно, – Козенигата в один глоток допил шочу. – Зачем красивой молодой женщине из Токио ехать в нашу глушь? Только ради сокровищ. Она узнала про клад и решила добыть его, сделать тебе крутой подарок.  
Хиджиката очень в этом сомневался, но сама новость о тайном месте, про которое он до сих пор не слышал, была многообещающей.  
– Ну и где же находится пустошь?  
– Момент.  
Козенигата порылся за пазухой и выложил на стойку свёрнутый в несколько раз клочок пергамента. Аккуратно развернул, расправил и отодвинулся:  
– Карта?  
Хиджиката успел заметить в верхнем углу грубо обозначенные стороны света, а в нижнем надпись «Сайлент Вилл» и ведущую от неё стрелку, как Козенигата накрыл карту ладонью.  
– Это великая ценность, братишка, единственный оставшийся экземпляр. Я добыл её, рискуя жизнью.  
– Ты и так уже мёртв. А эта карта не выглядит старой, по-моему, её нарисовали шариковой ручкой.  
– Глупости! Это кровь единорога.  
– И название города написано латиницей.  
– Её нарисовал один американец, ещё до эпохи Сенгоку.  
– Какие к чёрту американцы до эпохи Сенгоку?! – Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул и полез за сигаретами. – Окей, допустим, карта не врёт и действительно указывает путь к сокровищам. Почему ты решил поделиться со мной этим знанием?  
– Так ведь идти через болото.  
Хиджиката чуть фильтр не перекусил.  
– Это надо было сразу сказать!  
– Местные туда ходить бояться, потому что на пути поджидает жирный старикан Сада Второй. – Козенигата бережно свернул карту и убрал в рукав. – Но ты, Тоширо, другое дело, ты-то у нас вкрутую. Разобрался с болотным чудиком на раз-два, об этом все говорят.  
– Угу. Убил его и съел.  
– Что, правда?!  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым.  
– Значит, собрался пригрести к рукам золотишко, пока я буду делать всю грязную работу.  
Козенигата поцокал языком:  
– Предлагаю крутую сделку: купи у меня эту карту. Недорого, всего за сто тысяч йен.  
– Проваливай.  
– Не по карману? Тогда – за пятьдесят, как тебе?  
– Не интересуюсь.  
Козенигата в запале схватил чоко Хиджикаты и вылакал всё сакэ в один присест.  
– Не жмись, братишка, речь же не только о деньгах, но и о твоей жене!  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– Даже если и так. Жену я люблю, но совсем не хочу рисковать жизнью. Лучше вернуться в Токио и завести любовницу, по деньгам выйдет дешевле.  
Козенигата задёргался. В буквальном смысле: контуры его тела начали мерцать и колыхаться.  
– Я сделаю скидку! Тридцать тысяч, ради нашей дружбы.  
– Нет.  
– Торговаться совсем не круто, братишка! Десять тысяч.  
– Неа.  
– Хотя бы пять!  
– Братец!  
К ним подбежал ребёнок, тоже в белой посмертной юкате. Его лицо закрывала бумажная маска, голос был по-девичьи тонким, а фигура мальчишески плоской – Хиджиката так и не понял, какого он пола.  
– Вот ты где! И опять налакался.  
– Тише, Хаджи! У меня тут деловой разговор…  
– Ох, только не это, – ребёнок повернулся к Хиджикате. – Он пытался задвинуть вам ту карту, да?  
– Я ему одолж-жение делаю. – Козенигата развернулся и наставил на Хиджикату палец: – Тысяча йен!  
От резкого движения он чуть не упал со стула, и ребёнок поспешил подставить ему плечо.  
– Простите его, пожалуйста. Карту ему продали ЦэЦэ: ободрали как липку и пообещали, что как только он найдёт клад, то станет богачом. Братец тогда был пьян вдрызг, а когда протрезвел, то побоялся идти в логово монстра. С тех пор так и мается: пока трезвый, никуда не идёт из страха, а если напьётся для храбрости, то ноги начинают заплетаться, и он всё равно никуда не идёт.  
Хиджиката хотел заметить, что ног у Козенигаты нет вовсе, но тот как раз споткнулся и чуть не упал. Пришлось поддержать его под локоть.  
– Поучительная история. Отведи брата домой, а я заплачу за выпивку.  
– Ох, спасибо большое! И простите ещё раз.  
Ребёнок торопливо поклонился, закинул руку Козенигаты себе на плечо и потащил к выходу. Хиджиката проводил их взглядом, отвернулся к стойке и тихонько достал из внутреннего кармана ветровки свёрнутую трубочкой карту. Стащить её, сделав вид, что придерживает пьяницу под руку, оказалось проще простого, и особой вины он за это не чувствовал. Всё равно Козенигате она принесла сплошные проблемы.  
Хиджиката развернул карту, убедился, что это та самая, и уже убирал в нагрудный карман, когда перехватил взгляд Катерины. Она стояла у стойки и смотрела в упор – значит, всё видела. Хиджиката напрягся, уверенный, что она сейчас поднимет шум, но Катерина только презрительно поджала губы, забрала бутылку сакэ и ушла, гордо подняв голову.

Расплатившись в баре, Хиджиката поднялся к себе, но входить в комнату сразу не стал – сначала убедился, что волосок, натянутый между дверью и стеной, остался нетронут. Только после этого он вошёл, перешагнув через широкую полосу соли на пороге. Окно было закрыто, и соль на подоконнике тоже никто не потревожил. Проверив всё, Хиджиката заперся на щеколду и позволил себе расслабиться: пусть соль защищала только от слабых духов, в его ситуации никакая предосторожность не могла быть лишней.  
Устроившись на кровати, он внимательно изучил свой трофей.  
По верху карты вилась надпись:

  
ПУСТОШЬ

Внизу был обозначен Сайлент Вилл, от него вела пунктирная стрелка – Хиджиката узнал развилку с указателями. Там стрелка сворачивала и какое-то время тянулась по дороге к озеру, чтобы вскоре отклониться под прямым углом. Хиджиката сглотнул.  
Автор карты обозначил болото частой штриховкой, и оно выделялось на жёлтом пергаменте тёмной кляксой. Где-то там болотник всё ещё оставался голодным.  
Пунктир вёл через болото до прямой широкой полосы – леса, который в своё время видел Хиджиката. С этого места карта становилась более подробной и пестрела надписями. Косой кружок был подписан как «Персиковая роща», скопление кривых треугольников – как «Скалы», извилистая нитка – как «Река». Между ними был жирно намалёван крестик, без каких-либо подписей, наверное – место клада.  
Вдоль боковой стороны карты было что-то написано убористым мелким почерком. Хиджиката повернул пергамент и прочитал: «Остерегайся чёрных туч».  
Что бы это значило?  
Он сфотографировал карту с разных ракурсов и откинулся на спину, задумчиво пролистывая снимки.  
Козенигата считал, что вся проблема заключается в болотнике, а слухи о монстре – не более чем выдумка. Но Хиджиката думал иначе. Он ведь слышал что-то, когда был на болоте: вой, низкий и долгий, доносившийся из-за леса, – так мог завывать ветер в расщелинах скал. Или очень большой и очень голодный зверь.  
Вдоль спины пробежали мурашки.  
Идти туда было безумием. Если бы Хиджиката решился на такое, то не ради мифического сокровища, а ради Мицубы. Место, где никто не бывал из страха – что если Мицуба всё это время была там, ждала его, верила, что он догадается и найдёт её?  
Хиджиката с досадой выключил телефон: надо было что-то решать. Вернуться на болото он не мог, это была верная смерть. Гинтоки не только не пошёл бы с ним, но и начал бы отговаривать, ещё и Шоё подключил бы. Что же ему оставалось? Хиджиката склонился над картой и ещё раз изучил все обозначения и надписи.  
За лесом болото превращалось в узкую речушку, тянувшуюся до скал, среди которых чёрным кружком была отмечена «Пещера Монстра». За скалами не было ничего, пустой жёлтый лист... Идея пришла настолько неожиданная и настолько гениальная в своей простоте, что Хиджиката вскочил на ноги и в ажиотаже прошёлся взад-вперёд. Если он правильно понял местные правила, должно сработать. Время ещё было раннее – полшестого, следовало действовать сейчас же.  
Хиджиката сунул смартфон в задний карман и уже собрался вылезти в окно, когда заметил кое-что.  
На потолке, в углу покачивался паук. Он сплёл небольшую паутину, зацепив один край за оконную раму, а другой – за притолочную балку, и отдыхал в её центре. Хиджиката мог поклясться, что ещё днём его не было, потому что днём он лежал поперёк кровати, лицом к окну и, хотя отсасывавший ему Гинтоки сильно отвлекал, непременно заметил бы паутину.  
Хиджиката не поленился снять ветровку, смахнуть нелегального жильца и вытряхнуть за окно – он терпеть не мог пауков.

– Ты идиот? – Отосэ смотрела презрительно, как на слабоумного. – Ты же учился в университете, для этого нужно быть умным.  
Катерина, расставлявшая товар на стеллажах, презрительно хохотнула.  
– Я и не собираюсь идти через болото. По крайней мере, не в одиночку.  
– Рассчитываешь на своего серебряного тельца? Зря. Он давно здесь живёт и не согласится даже ради кое-чьей упругой задницы, и хорошенького ротика, и...  
– Остановитесь на этом, пожалуйста! – Хиджиката пролистал до нужного фото. – Лучше расскажите всё, что знаете о Пустоши.  
Отосэ подозрительно покосилась на смартфон и заглянула в экран, вытянув шею.  
– Ничего. Никогда в тех местах не бывала.  
– Но слышали?  
– То же, что и все, – она затянулась сигаретой. – На Пустоши живёт монстр, опасный и вечно голодный, иногда в ясную погоду можно услышать, как он воет там, за лесом. Ходит легенда, что он охраняет клад, прямо как дракон из гайдзинских сказок. За те годы, что я здесь, немало отважных идиотов отправилось на поиски сокровища, и ни один не вернулся. Когда сгинувших стало уж слишком много, было решено для острастки поселить на болоте Саду Второго. Это отпугнуло большинство смельчаков, и если с тех пор кто и пытался добраться до клада, я об этом не слыхала.  
– Получается, болотник сильнее того монстра.  
– Пха! Ты точно глупец. Услышал, что неизвестность пугает, да и поверил? – Отосэ перегнулась через прилавок и помахала сигаретой у Хиджикаты перед носом. – Забудь эту чушь: неизвестный монстр где-то далеко всегда кажется нестрашным и слабым. Зато про Саду Второго все знают, что на болоте он непобедим, и берёт его только сталь, которую большинство из нас неспособно держать в руках. Между смертью возможной и смертью непременной – что ты выберешь?  
Звучало логично. Хиджиката задумчиво прокутил снимок вверх-вниз.  
– Значит, никто не знает, что собой представляет монстр?  
– Никто не вернулся, чтобы рассказать.  
– Это не может быть Сада Первый? Я про него кое-что слышал…  
– Нет-нет, это точно не он. Он добряк.  
– Правда, что ли?  
Отосэ закинула ногу за ногу – красная ткань натянулась на остром колене.  
– Раньше он был поставлен охранять город и защищал границы, но потом у него начался период спаривания, он прыгал на всё, что движется, немало девок попортил, да и парней – тоже. А уж как лошади от него натерпелись, не сосчитать. В конце концов, Уцуро забрал его к себе.  
– Это такой эвфемизм для смерти?  
– Ха! Отлично сказано.  
– А я знаю, где он, – подала голос Катерина, – Сада Второй.  
Она уже не пыталась делать вид, что работает.  
– Могу сказать, где его держат. Кошки всё знают.  
– Вот и помалкивала бы, – осадила Отосэ. – Что знает кошка, то известно и воронам.  
Хиджиката решил, что пора возвращаться к теме разговора.  
– Значит, болотника поставили на единственном пути к сокровищу… А другая дорога есть?  
– Ты же сам только что сказал, что путь – единственный.  
– Вот только я в это не верю. – Хиджиката свёл пальцы, уменьшив снимок до минимума. – Бумага плоская, а Земля – нет, и болото не покрывает её собой, оно упирается в лес, в город, в скалы. А там, где есть скалы, там сможете пройти и вы, Отосэ-сан. Вы же ямауба.  
Отосэ смерила его таким взглядом, что при других обстоятельствах стоило бы испугаться. Хиджиката знал, что ему ничего не грозит, и всё равно напрягся – инстинктивно.  
– Верно, – сказала она медленно, – для ямаубы скалы как дом родной, и я всегда смогу найти через них дорогу. К чему ты клонишь?  
Пора было претворить свою идею в жизнь. Выгорит или нет – не узнаешь, не попробуешь.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы меня отвели. Другим путём, в обход болота.  
Отосэ насмешливо фыркнула:  
– Хочет он, надо же! С чего бы мне это делать?  
– С того, – тихо сказал Хиджиката, – что вы у меня в долгу.  
Катерина засмеялась. Она хихикала, согнувшись пополам и прижав руки к животу:  
– Вот так влипла, старая дура! Ой не могу, вы только посмотрите на её рожу!  
Отосэ, сидевшая с открытым ртом, спохватилась и зло на неё зыркнула.  
– Молчи там, а то до конца дней будешь питаться одним Юничармом! А ты, красавчик, забери-ка свои слова обратно, сделаем вид, что я ничего не слышала.  
– Вы сами сказали, что в долгу передо мной за помощь Катерине, – не сдавался Хиджиката. – Это не долг жизни, понимаю, но и я не прошу вас рисковать. Просто отведите меня к месту, отмеченному крестом, а дальше я сам.  
– Ты меня не слушал, дурак! Болотник – ничто в сравнении с тем, кто живет на Пустоши. Дались тебе эти сокровища, жизнь дороже.  
Как будто Хиджиката не знал, как будто он не боялся, но в его случае бездействие было страшнее монстров, и страх ошибиться был сильнее страха смерти.  
– Плевать на сокровища. Есть шанс, что Мицуба – моя жена – может быть там, и я должен это выяснить.  
Отосэ смерила его внимательным взглядом.  
– Ты это твёрдо решил?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– И тебя не отговорить?  
– Не тратьте время зря.  
Она в задумчивости постучала ногтями по прилавку – звук был железный, как от лезвий.  
– Что ж, быть по-твоему. Встретимся завтра, я тебя отведу и больше ничего не буду должна.  
– А если снова пойдёт дождь?  
– Не пойдёт. Повезло тебе – умрёшь в солнечную погоду.  
Эта женщина умела подбодрить.

Отосэ оказалась права. Хиджиката забыл задёрнуть занавески с вечера и утром проснулся раньше будильника – из-за солнца. Встреча была назначена на десять, и оставшееся время он потратил на подготовку снаряжения. К счастью, после дождя всё ещё было прохладно, и он мог надеть ветровку, которая скрыла от посторонних глаз раздувшиеся карманы.  
– Тоширо, куда же вы? А завтрак?  
Шоё опять был в своём розовом фартуке. Со сковородкой в одной руке и половником – в другой, он выглядел точно как заботливая мамочка. Которая с удовольствием отшлёпает всех непослушных мальчиков.  
– Я, ммм позавтракаю в городе, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Шоё нахмурился было, но тут же просиял:  
– Подождите немного, я сейчас.  
И отвернувшись, загремел посудой. Хиджиката подошёл к стойке, Тацума, околачивавшийся рядом, показал ему мизинец и подмигнул.  
– Вот. – Шоё триумфально продемонстрировал увесистую чёрную коробку. – Я так и знал, что вы не упустите первый день хорошей погоды, и сделал бенто.  
– Э…  
– Двойную порцию, – он подмигнул, в точности как Тацума.  
До Хиджикаты дошло: Шоё решил, что они с Гинтоки собираются, разнообразия ради, потрахаться на природе. Это было даже к лучшему.  
– Вот спасибо, – он слегка поклонился и взял коробку с бенто. – Надеюсь, вы положили побольше сладкого – Гинтоки становится прожорливым, когда устанет.  
Кажется, это был первый раз, когда ему удалось застать Шоё врасплох – у того вытянулось лицо и приоткрылся рот.  
Тацума пришёл в восторг:  
– Молодец, Тоширо! Шо-чан, дорогуша, не расстраивайся так, все дети вырастают рано или поздно. Надо уметь принять это и смиренно отступить в сторону.  
– А кому-то надо заткнуть рот, – процедил Шоё.  
«Кляпом» – так и услышал Хиджиката. Он сунул бенто под мышку и поспешил сбежать.

Отосэ ждала возле указателей, присев на огромный валун, как на кушетку. Хиджиката не помнил, чтобы раньше здесь были валуны, но вопросы задавать не стал.  
– Доброе утро.  
– Не заставляй женщину ждать.  
– Разве я опоздал?  
– На два века. – Она встала и изящно отряхнула подол: – Встреться мы раньше, я бы тебя сразу не убила – заманила бы к себе и не отпустила бы, пока не заездила до смерти.  
Что полагалось на это ответить? «Спасибо за высокую оценку моих внешних данных»? Как вообще полагается отвечать на флирт ёкая-людоеда?  
– Приятная смерть, – нашёлся Хиджиката.  
– Да уж получше той, что ждёт тебя сегодня. – Она затоптала сигарету. – Дай руку.  
Худые пальцы с распухшими артритными суставами сомкнулись на запястье с неженской силой.  
– Идём.  
На указателе значилось:

  
ГОРА, 1,5 км.

  
И всё, никаких других обозначений. Тропинка забирала вправо и сразу вверх: сначала уклон был небольшим, но с каждым шагом становился круче. Пейзаж тоже менялся: лес отступил, вдоль тропы потянулся кустарник, который всё редел, пока не остались только поросшие редкой растительностью валуны. Утоптанная земля под ногами незаметно сменилась камнем, и Хиджиката порадовался, что успел купить нормальную обувь – в сандалиях он бы далеко не ушёл.  
А вот Отосэ ничуть не мешали ни неудобные гэта, ни длинный подол – она шла быстрым шагом, не оборачиваясь, да так, что он едва поспевал.  
Через сотню метров с обеих сторон от тропы поднялись скалы. Они росли и росли: от беспорядочных нагромождений камней до высоких отвесных стен, заслонивших небо – поднимались уступами так высоко, что приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы увидеть вершины. Плоские каменные плиты чередовались с хрупкими острыми пиками, на них виднелись отчётливые неровные следы, словно гигантский камнетёс прорубил здесь дорогу в несколько небрежных движений.  
Солнце поднималось выше и становилось жарче. Хиджиката взмок в ветровке и подумывал её снять, когда Отосэ вдруг сказала:  
– Нет, это никуда не годится, – и остановилась.  
– В чём дело?  
Она обернулась, и Хиджиката увидел, что ей тоже пришлось нелегко: из причёски выбились тонкие прядки, на лбу и шее выступила испарина.  
– Совсем я слаба стала, – пожаловалась Отосэ, – а всё из-за диеты. И кто только рассказывает, что вегетарианство полезно?  
– Хотите сказать…  
– Что мне нужно подкрепиться.  
Хиджиката шагнул назад.  
– Да не бойся ты, – она подмигнула, – я много не возьму, отщипну чуточку. Для тонуса.  
– Мы так не договаривались.  
Отосэ прищурилась.  
– Ладно, красавчик, давай начистоту. Тебе нужна помощь ямаубы, но я сейчас не смогу провести тебя через горы – энергии не хватит. Хочешь прокатиться, плати за горючее.  
Звучало логично. Если обсуждение людоедства может быть разумным.  
Хиджиката покусал губы, думая, что делать. Без помощи Отосэ ему оставалось только идти через болото – или вернуться в город ни с чем.  
– Я у тебя в долгу, – напомнила Отосэ, – и не могу причинить вред.  
Или же она врала и заманила его сюда специально, чтобы сожрать. Хиджиката решил положиться на удачу.  
– Окей, можете подкрепиться, но только немного.  
Он ещё говорил, а Отосэ уже оказалась рядом.  
– Расслабься, – она обхватила его лицо ладонями, легко погладила. – Больно не будет.  
От этих слов Хиджиката только сильнее напрягся.  
– Ну и… – он нервничал и нёс чушь, – какие у вас методы? Как вы, гм, делаете это?  
– О, дорогой, – Отосэ покосилась многозначительно, – есть самый старый метод и самый надёжный.  
Сухие пальцы погладили по щекам, дальше, зарылись в волосы, липкие от помады губы прижались к его губам. Отосэ придвинулась ещё ближе, так, что он мог разглядеть сеточку морщин в уголках её глаз и текстуру теней на веках и катышки туши на редких ресницах.  
– Закрой глаза, если страшно.  
От неё пахло резкими духами и сигаретами, её тело было горячим, как нагревшийся на солнце камень, и таким же твёрдым. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как в рот скользнул проворный язык. Отосэ целовала напористо, прижималась слишком сильно, он шагнул назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и не удержался – опрокинулся на спину, в темноту.  
Огонь трещал в очаге, пламя бросало тревожные отсветы на стены пещеры, заставляя тени изгибаться в безумном танце. Хиджиката лежал на мягких, влажных от его пота шкурах, совершенно обнажённый, а над ним склонилась Отосэ, ослепительно юная и пугающе прекрасная.  
Куда подевались морщины и пергаментная кожа? – гладкое бледное лицо сияло молодостью, ресницы стали длинными и густыми без помощи туши, и только губы остались ярко-красными – не от помады, от крови. Густые спутанные волосы рассыпались по худым плечам, широкие рукава раскинулись по полу, юката перекрутилась на поясе, ничего не скрывая. В бешеной пляске пламени Хиджиката отчётливо видел острые груди с крупными тёмными сосками, тощие бёдра, выступающие кости таза и белую, как у мертвеца, кожу над лобком. Ямауба смотрела сверху вниз с восторгом и ликованием и голодом, длинный язык без устали проходился по кровавым губам. От этого зрелища сбежал бы самый отважный из воинов, но Хиджиката слишком устал, чтобы бояться. Он видел свои руки, раскинутые в стороны, но не мог согнуть пальцы или пошевелиться – изнеможение сковало надёжнее колодок. И только член стоял как каменный, хотя он за сегодня кончил столько раз, что сбился со счёта.  
Бёдра ямаубы все перепачкались в его семени, и внутри неё было мокро – он чувствовал, пока она ёрзала на нём, облизываясь и поглаживая груди. Она была ненасытна, человек не мог утолить её голод, мог лишь кормить её до тех пор, пока хватит сил.  
Ямауба подобрала подол юкаты и приподнялась – он увидел мокрые завитки волос у неё между ног и набухшие половые губы, и зажмурился. Мокрая жаркая теснота стиснула со всех сторон, и он опрокинулся назад, во тьму, ниже и ниже, быстрее и быстрее, туда, где ждали жадно изогнутые острые камни, похожие на женские ногти.

Ступни ударились о камень. Хиджиката вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
Они стояли на том же месте, и по ощущениям прошло не больше минуты. Отосэ со смаком облизывала пальцы, словно испачкалась в чём-то сладком и вкусном.  
– Вот видишь, как всё просто, а ты боялся.  
Голова слегка кружилась, перед глазами мельтешили чёрные пятна, как бывает, если посидеть на солнце, а потом резко подняться на ноги – ничего особенного.  
– Вы от меня… кусок отожрали?  
– Сделала несколько глотков, – Отосэ подмигнула, – через коктейльную трубочку.  
Она заметно приободрилась и повеселела.  
– Давай-ка сюда свои картинки.  
Хиджиката достал смартфон и открыл снимок карты.  
– Сюда, – Отосэ постучала ногтем по крестику, обозначавшему место клада, – я тебя доставить не смогу, а сюда, – ноготь со скрежетом прочертил линию до Логова, – не стану. Постараюсь высадить на самой границе гор, вот тут.  
Она стукнула по пятну, изображавшему персиковую рощу, но Хиджиката шустро отодвинул смартфон, спасая экран.  
– Мне подходит.  
– Тогда не будем терять время.  
Отосэ снова взяла его за руку и повела за собой по тропе, но в этот раз всё было иначе. Дорога стелилась им под ноги, как полотно эскалатора – бежала навстречу всё быстрее и быстрее. Сначала скалы проплывали мимо со скоростью быстро идущего человека, потом – со скоростью спринтера, потом – автомобиля. Отосэ шла не спеша, ветер хлопал рукавами юкаты, отбрасывал их назад, но в её причёске не шелохнулся ни один волосок. Ветер свистел, обтекал Хиджикату тугими струями воздуха, скалы по бокам тропы слились в одну смазанную линию. Так вот каково это – путешествовать с ямаубой.  
И скалы и дорога – всё стало сплошь серым, прозрачным, не плотнее воздуха. Хиджиката увидел Сайлент Вилл, высота была слишком большой, он не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме светлого креста двух улиц и тёмной массы строений вокруг.  
Угол зрения изменился, земля приближалась, и он увидел скалы: скопление камней, утёсов и обрывов. Хаотично торчащие пики, узкие прорези ущелий, а между ними – тропу, серпантином огибающую гору до самого верха. Хиджиката увидел десятки одинаковых пещер в отвесной скале, там копошились сонные неповоротливые пауки, каждый размером с корову. Увидел островки деревьев, непонятно как зацепившихся за голый камень. Увидел ворон – сотни, тысячи ворон, целые полчища, вьющиеся над утёсами, подобно тучам. И выше них, выше последних выживших деревьев, в самом конце тропы он увидел что-то ещё. Огромный шалаш, сложенный из длинных выбеленных солнцем палок, перед входом в который чадили два факела.  
Хиджиката не успел присмотреться, увидеть – что там, внутри. Земля стремительно бросилась навстречу, слишком быстро, ветер хлестнул по лицу.  
– На месте, – сообщила Отосэ.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво огляделся. Они оказались на каменистом плато под открытым небом, было уже ближе к полудню, и от камней исходил сухой жар. Хиджиката ещё слышал свист ветра в ушах, чувствовал движение воздуха кожей – не верилось, что всё закончилось так быстро.  
– Мда, теряю сноровку, стала медленная, как черепаха.  
– Это медленно, по-вашему?  
Отосэ насмешливо ухмыльнулась и достала из рукава сигареты.  
– Смотри туда.  
Хиджиката повернул голову и увидел скопление деревьев двадцатью метрами ниже.  
– Это твоя персиковая роща. Дальше сам разберёшься.  
– Спасибо.  
Отосэ перестала улыбаться.  
– Давай-ка проясним кое-что, – она ткнула сигаретой в его сторону. – Мне наплевать на тебя. Я не стану помогать, не стану возвращаться за тобой, твоя судьба меня не волнует. Я всего лишь отдала долг.  
– Понимаю, – заверил Хиджиката.  
Её это не успокоило.  
– Если бы понимал, тебя бы тут не было, идиот! – она сделала несколько затяжек. Хиджиката вежливо ждал. Наконец Отосэ заговорила: – Дам несколько советов. Не заходи за ограды, особенно за протянутые между деревьев верёвки, иначе освободишь тех, кого они сдерживают. Если увидишь надписи – читай и мотай на ус. Если встретишь ёкаев, не пытайся договориться или бежать – прячься. А если выживешь, не возвращайся в город потемну, лучше найди тут спокойное место и дождись рассвета.  
– Это из-за вампиров?  
Отосэ недовольно пыхнула сигаретой.  
– Из-за всего. Ночной Сайлент Вилл – не место для человека.  
– Хорошо, – смиренно сказал Хиджиката, – я запомню.  
– Как будто тебе это поможет. – Она отвернулась. – Удачи, Хиджиката Тоширо. Что бы ты тут ни искал: сокровища, жену или смерть – пусть тебе повезёт.  
В лицо швырнуло пригоршню пыли, Хиджиката вскинул руку, защищая глаза, а когда внезапный порыв ветра утих, Отосэ уже исчезла.

С двух сторон над плато нависали скалы, с третьей оно заканчивалось обрывом, но с четвёртой обнаружился пологий склон. Хиджиката ещё раз проверил снаряжение, снял ветровку, обмотал ею коробку с бенто и закинул получившийся тюк на плечо. Потом достал смартфон: было уже без двадцати двенадцать – следовало поторапливаться.  
Спускаться было легко, и он отвлёкся, думая о своём.  
Если рассуждать логически, то Мицуба никак не могла оказаться в подобном месте, но Хиджиката давно убедился, что нормальная человеческая логика здесь не работает. С тех пор, как он узнал правду про Сайлент Вилл, его не отпускала одна навязчивая идея.  
Что, если Мицуба была ёкаем?  
Как сказал Гинтоки, многие из них уходили в мир людей. Хиджиката после этого расспросил Шинпачи, и тот подтвердил, что его мать действительно влюбилась в человека и забеременела от него. «Такое случается, – пояснил он спокойно. – Она всё не могла успокоиться, и вскоре после моего рождения вернулась к людям. Не знаю, что с нею стало после этого, скорее всего, её уже нет в живых».  
Хиджиката думал об этом, крутил в мыслях так и эдак. Не всё сходилось, он ведь знал Мицубу с детства, и у неё была семья. С другой стороны, её отец умер очень рано и при странных обстоятельствах, о которых никто никогда не распространялся. Хиджиката его не помнил, а на остальных своих родственников, включая Томоэ-сан, Мицуба совершенно не походила: они были смуглые и темноволосые, и на семейных торжествах она выделялась, как одинокий цветок на чернозёме.  
Шоё, и то был похож на неё больше – и даже не из-за цвета волос, просто они оба были идеальны. Мицуба была такой красивой и такой дружелюбной: улыбчивой, спокойной, милой, она всем нравилась, всегда всё делала правильно – Хиджиката нередко думал, что она слишком хороша для него. Что если она или её отец были ёкаями? Что если она жила среди людей из любви к Хиджикате, а когда случилась автокатастрофа, воспользовалась моментом, чтобы вернуться в свой мир, но не выдержала и через год послала ему весточку? Что если она где-то здесь, ждёт, что он догадается, что окажется достаточно отважным и любящим, чтобы прийти за ней?  
Слишком привлекательная идея, Хиджиката не мог от неё отказаться.  
Было жарковато, даже сшитая Икумацу фуражка не спасала от палящего солнца, и он вздохнул с облегчением, добравшись до персиковой рощи.  
Деревья росли на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но были высокими, по три метра и выше, и такими раскидистыми, что переплетались ветками, давая густую тень. Оранжевые плоды свисали гроздьями, почти касаясь головы – крупные, округлые, с нежным пушком и наливным румянцем. Рука так и тянулась сорвать один-другой, но Хиджиката поостерёгся.  
– Смотри-ка, Плутон, это человек? Смотри-смотри!  
Хиджиката завертел головой и увидел на ближайшем дереве обезьяну. Небольшая, размером с макаку, она распласталась на длинной и толстой ветке, свесив лапы и хвост.  
– Это человек. Присмотрись и сам увидишь.  
– Заткнись, Нептун! Хватит издеваться!  
У корней дерева сидела собака, симпатичный корги, чьи глаза были завязаны пёстрым платком. Он бестолково вертелся на месте, но увидеть Хиджикату не мог.  
– Подождите немного, я должен проанализировать данные, – важно сказал устроившийся веткой выше обезьяны фазан.  
Хиджиката подошёл ближе.  
– Хей, ребята, где вы потеряли своего Момотаро?  
– У него две руки, две ноги и голова, – монотонно сообщил фазан. – Поверх своей кожи на нём надета искусственная, и он стоит на задних лапах. Вывод: это человек с вероятностью в девяносто девять сотых и…  
– Не тормози, Уран! Даже слепой увидит, что это человек! Он и разговаривает, как люди! Плутон, подтверди.  
– Я не могу ничего подтвердить, Нептун. Я и твой отвратительный голос слышу через раз.  
– А как же твоё знаменитое обоняние? Давай, принюхайся и скажи, кто это – мужчина или женщина. – Обезьяна потянулась всем тельцем. – Эх, как же я люблю человеческих женщин! Они такие красивые и нежные и так сладко кричат… Мечтаю о красавице с кожей белее снега, длинными волосами чернее ночи и голосом громче грома.  
– Знаю одну такую, – сказал Хиджиката. – Но это мужик.  
– Непруха.  
– Согласен.  
– Анализ закончен! – торжественно объявил фазан. – Измерения его роста и телосложения вкупе с семантическим анализом речи и замерами выделяемых им феромонов подтверждает, что это мужчина с девяносто девяти…  
– Я мужчина, – подтвердил Хиджиката, забавляясь.  
– …процентной вероятностью, – упорно закончил фазан.  
– Мужчины, – пробурчала обезьяна. – С ними нечего делать, остаётся только сожрать.  
– Сначала мы должны доложить о нём хозяину. Нас же для этого здесь поставили.  
– Невовремя проявилась твоя собачья сущность, Плутон. Хозяин сам всё съест и с нами не поделится.  
– Подождите, я заканчиваю рассчитывать вероятности…  
Хиджиката понял, что слажал. Отосэ же говорила – не разговаривать с ёкаями, но эти выглядели безобидно, и он расслабился. Надо было удирать. Он тихонько шагнул в сторону и чуть не наступил на корги – оказывается, тот успел подойти почти вплотную.  
– К чёрту расчёты! – прорычал корги и попытался вцепиться ему в ногу.  
Хиджиката – больше на инстинктах, чем сознательно – пнул его в бок. Корги отлетел в сторону, а с дерева спикировала обезьяна: вблизи стало видно, что морда у неё широкая, как у гориллы, и пасть полна острых зубов.  
– Расчёты завершены! Оптимальный вариант: сначала съесть человека, а затем доложить хозяину!  
Фазан, хлопая крыльями рухнул сверху, но Хиджиката уже пришёл в себя и встретил его горстью соли. Фазан завопил совершенно по-человечески. Хиджиката развернулся и бросил солью в обезьяну, корги подскочил, щеря не по-собачьи длинные клыки, и тоже получил пригоршню соли в морду.  
Все трое повалились на землю, корчась и завывая, а Хиджиката бросился наутёк.

Повезло, что деревья росли далеко друг от друга – он пробежал, пригибаясь под свисающими ветками, выскочил на открытое пространство и бежал ещё несколько минут, пока обманчиво мирная роща не скрылась из виду. Тогда Хиджиката смог остановиться и перевести дух.  
Хорошее же намечалось приключение! И шагу сделать не успел, как пришлось драться. Хиджиката проверил привязанную к поясу банку: в панике он потратил на персиковое трио больше, чем те заслуживали, но соли ещё оставалось прилично, где-то с три четверти. Впредь следовало быть осторожнее.  
Он присел на камень, достал смартфон и сверился с картой. Изначально планировалось начать поиски с Логова, а потом уже идти к месту клада, но так как Отосэ доставила его к роще, планы пришлось менять. Отсюда было быстрее добраться до клада, тем более что тот находился рядом с рекой, а Хиджиката даже со своего места видел блеск воды.  
Через пятьдесят три шага – он следил по шагометру – показалась и сама река. В этом месте она была узкой, как ручей – судя по карте, брала начало в горах и впадала в болото. Хиджиката напился ледяной воды и достаточно взбодрился, чтобы продолжить путь.  
Река сама по себе служила прекрасным ориентиром, можно было не сверяться с картой и наслаждаться природой – если бы было, чем. Местность, скорее всего, имела вулканическое происхождение: ни земли, ни песка – обглоданный временем камень под ногами, да клочки желтоватой травы. Кое-где росли одинокие деревца, не только не украшавшие, но придававшие и без того унылому пейзажу атмосферу безысходности. Во все стороны раскинулась голая каменистая пустошь, хоть какое-то разнообразие ей придавали камни, крупные и мелкие, одиночные и сваленные в кучу, а то и поставленные друг на друга. Иногда они образовывали целые холмы, которые приходилось огибать, теряя время. Хиджиката смотрел под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о неровности, и механически обходил препятствия, лишь иногда поглядывая по сторонам. Однообразные действия не требовали участия мозга, и мысли опять свернули в сторону.  
Сегодня им закусила горная ведьма – не самое рядовое событие. Хиджиката понимал, что это было необходимо, и что ему не причинили вреда, но всё равно не мог перестать думать об этом. Когда Отосэ забрала часть его энергии, он почувствовал головокружение и лёгкую слабость, и он нередко чувствовал подобное раньше – когда шёл по людной улице, когда выходил из прохлады офиса на жару – много раз. Секундное замешательство, чёрные точки перед глазами, неприятное чувство потери контроля, которые почти сразу проходили. Он списывал на скачок давления, усталость и солнечный удар и только теперь узнал, что это могли быть ёкаи. Невидимые существа, скрывавшиеся среди людей – как часто они отщипывали от него по кусочку, как от блюда на шведском столе?  
Но это было ерундой по сравнению с тем, что с ним случилось в Сайлент Вилле. Он уже несколько раз сталкивался с ёкаями, которые хотели его сожрать: болотник, монах, мадам Сайго – и каждый раз после чувствовал усталость, вялость, даже не сразу мог двигаться. Значит, они успевали откусить от него приличный кусок. Вспомнилось, как много людей ежегодно умирает от неизвестных причин: падает замертво на улице, не просыпается утром… а синдром внезапной детской смерти? Господи…  
По словам Гинтоки ёкаи могли кормиться через секс, и Хиджиката краем глаза увидел, как это делала Отосэ в прошлом. Теперь он не мог не думать о том, что кто-то вот так же кормился и им. С момента приезда в Сайлент Вилл он несколько дней подряд просыпался весь обкончанный из-за эротических снов, которых не помнил. Грешил на стресс и смену обстановки, но всё могло быть гораздо проще: какой-то ушлый ёкай пробирался к нему в комнату и устраивал сеанс ночного жора. Это прекратилось примерно в то же время, когда появились комаину – уж не потому ли, что ёкай побоялся с ними связываться? Думать об этом было омерзительно, не думать – невозможно, и он успокаивал психику картинами жестокой расправы над ёкаем-извращенцем. Узнать бы что это была за мразь, а там Хиджиката как-нибудь придумал бы способ с ним разделаться.  
Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу услышал посторонний звук: звонкий стук, как будто горсть щебня бросили на камень. Ноги приросли к земле, Хиджиката застыл, напряжённо вслушиваясь. Стук повторился – уже ближе. После знакомства с Эли и Шимару он часто слышал похожий и знал что это: цокот когтей. Только на этот раз цокот был в несколько раз громче, потому что тот, кто неторопливо шёл вдоль берега, был в несколько раз крупнее и тяжелее комаину.  
Шаги доносились из-за спины, но обзор закрывала пирамида валунов, которую Хиджиката обогнул десять минут назад. Хоть в чём-то повезло – его пока не заметили. Нужно было спрятаться, но как назло других укрытий поблизости не наблюдалось, только в нескольких шагах дальше у реки прислонились друг к другу два крупных камня.  
Выбирать не приходилось, и Хиджиката поспешил к ним, стараясь ступать быстро, но тихо. Он забился в образованный камнями угол, в крошечное пятнышко тени, и затаил дыхание.  
Уже был слышен не только скрежет когтей, но и шаги – гулкие, тяжёлые, под которыми проседала земля – и шумное фырканье. Размеров эта тварь была монструозных. И с высоты своего роста, не важно, где она пройдёт, по тому берегу или этому, она бы всё равно увидела Хиджикату в его жалком укрытии. Нужно было что-то придумать и срочно.  
Он снова взялся за банку с солью. Вокруг её горлышка был обмотан шнурок, который крепился к шлейке джинсов с помощью карабина от брелка. Этот брелок ему когда-то подарила Мицуба, он много лет носил на нём ключи от дома и офиса, и замок ни разу не подвёл. Хиджиката надавил на него с двух сторон, карабин открылся, и он снял банку с пояса. Откинул крышку и начал осторожно ссыпать соль на землю.  
Шоё пренебрежительно отозвался о такой защите, но если вспомнить рассказы Тамегоро и сложить с болтовнёй Гинтоки, который в постели становился ещё разговорчивей, чем обычно, то выходило, что должно сработать.  
Хиджиката насыпал вокруг себя круг из соли и разровнял пальцами, чтобы нигде не было прорех. Стараясь сберечь свою единственную защиту, он сделал круг маленьким, ровно таким, чтобы поместиться внутри. Теперь было не шелохнуться. От напряжения его трясло, пот промочил волосы и стекал по вискам, а монстр не торопился – судя по звукам, он остановился и пил из реки, шум стоял такой, словно там плещется стадо бегемотов.  
«Давай уже, – думал Хиджиката, одной рукой прижимая к груди наполовину опустевшую банку, а другой стискивая рукоять Жала. – Сколько можно?»  
Хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось поскорее, и в то же время он отдавал себе отчёт, что если защита из соли не сработает, то эти минуты – последние в его жизни.  
Тяжёлая поступь приближалась: монстр напился и двинулся дальше вдоль реки. Хиджиката задержал дыхание и по-детски зажмурился. «Я тебя не вижу, ты меня не видишь. Проходи, давай же, проваливай!»  
Разумеется, ему не могло так повезти: монстр остановился аккурат за камнями. Воздух засвистел, когда тот втянул воздух, принюхиваясь.  
В нос Хиджикате ударил запах шерсти и сырого мяса, присутствие громадного зверя ощущалось физически, как ладонь на спине. Хиджиката смотрел перед собой, но чувствовал, как тварь вытягивает шею и пытается разглядеть его за камнями. Уже было не меньше полудня, и он не увидел тень, зато услышал шумное дыхание, ветром шевелившее волосы на макушке. Что-то громко закапало, на каменистой земле расплылось крупные кляксы. Слюна. У монстра из пасти капала слюна, его морда была над Хиджикатой, а длинная шерсть щекотала спину: он поводил головой из стороны в сторону в поисках добычи.  
Какая-то совершенно отмороженная часть сознания – та же, что побуждала смотреть ужастики или просить Тамегоро рассказать ещё одну сказку – нашёптывала: «оглянись». Так и подмывало посмотреть, что там за чудовище, хоть одним глазком. Хиджиката мысленно приказал этой не самой своей лучшей части заткнуться.  
Наконец монстр убедился, что за камнями никого нет и, обиженно фыркнув, отвернулся: над головой, чуть не задев, прошёл длинный чешуйчатый хвост. Монстр перепрыгнул на другой берег – земля содрогнулась, когда он приземлился – и быстрыми скачками направился прочь.  
Хиджиката медленно поднялся и боязливо выглянул из-за камней. Он почти не сомневался, что окажется нос к носу с монстром, но вокруг не было ни души. Пустошь расстилалась во все стороны, почти белая под слепящим солнцем, и только в чистом, по-летнему синем небе клубилась густая чёрная туча. На глазах у Хиджикаты она двинулась на восток, против ветра, и вскоре исчезла из виду.  
– Блядь!  
Хиджиката осел не землю, матерясь на все лады. Теперь-то он понял, кем был монстр, которого боялись даже ёкаи. Чёрт, да если бы он знал с самого начала, то… То что? Он бы всё равно пошёл сюда, будь здесь хоть логово дракона, разве не так?  
– Выше нос, – буркнул Хиджиката. – В десятом Парке Юрского периода героям приходилось ещё хуже.

Первый скелет он увидел через пятьдесят три шага.  
Целый остов, кости белые, как пластик, но Хиджиката-то видел, то это не муляж. Скелет полулежал, опираясь на валун и подняв одну руку с растопыренными пальцами: привет-привет. Хиджиката покосился на него и пошёл дальше.  
Теперь скелеты попадались на каждом шагу. Иногда это были просто кучки костей, любовно сложенные вместе, но чаще встречались целые костяки, как из медицинского кабинета. Почти все принадлежали ёкаям, у кого-то было по три пальца, а у кого-то – по три руки, у одних головы были крошечные, у других – гигантские. Вытянутые и сплющенные черепа, рога в самых неожиданных местах, короткие ноги, ненормально широкие торсы, руки невероятной длины – настоящий цирк уродцев. Они сидели, лежали, стояли в странных позах, которые кто-то придал им уже после смерти. Возле некоторых на камнях были нацарапаны надписи:

Постарайся!

  
Осталось немного!

  
Идешь верным путём!

  
Не сдавайся!

 

У кого-то тут было стрёмное чувство юмора.  
В час дня Хиджиката остановился, чтобы напиться воды и подумать. После встречи с хозяином здешних мест о неспешной прогулке и праздных размышлениях пришлось забыть – он передвигался от одного валуна к другому короткими перебежками, не забывая посматривать по сторонам. Само по себе это мало бы помогло, учитывая, что монстр мог превращаться в тучу и наблюдать сверху, поэтому Хиджиката принял дополнительные меры предосторожности. Он собрал соль с земли, постаравшись не захватить пыль и мелкие камушки, и посыпал себе голову и плечи, а оставшееся на ладонях втёр в одежду. Если защитный круг сработал, то и это могло помочь.  
Но скелеты и надписи намекали, что все его предосторожности бесполезны. Монстру не обязательно было рыскать по территории в поисках непрошенного гостя, ему достаточно было устроиться рядом с кладом и ждать, когда добыча сама придёт в лапы.  
Хиджиката снова достал телефон и поморщился, увидев, что батарея наполовину разрядилась. Монстр наверняка устроил ловушку в месте, отмеченном крестом, значит, его логово сейчас пустовало. Туда-то и стоило направиться. Дорога заняла бы не меньше трёх часов, но Хиджиката и не рассчитывал вернуться в город сегодня.  
На карте были отмечены расстояния, а свой путь он отсчитывал по шагомеру – это давало погрешность, но небольшую, и он довольно точно представлял, где находится. Хиджиката выключил телефон, чтобы не тратить заряд попусту, и зашагал прочь от реки, в сторону гор.  
Стоило удалиться от воды, как унылый пейзаж стал ещё унылее. Редкие деревья пропали, и во все стороны расстелилась лысая бугристая почва, твёрдая, как пятки старика. Вместо валунов на пути встречались либо одинокие вертикальные колонны, похожие на останки Стоунхенджа, либо плоские плиты, нагромождённые друг на друга каким-то гигантским ребёнком. Выглядели они массивными и надёжными, но когда Хиджиката прислонился к одной такой пирамиде, она опасно зашаталась и накренилась. Потом он не раз встречал раскиданные по земле треснувшие плиты – не иначе как их обрушило ветром.  
Идти под палящим солнцем без возможности укрыться в тени было совсем нерадостно. Хиджиката брёл, механически переставляя ноги, и думал, хватились ли его в баре. К вечеру уж точно хватятся, и Гинтоки побежит искать его по округе, но только не найдёт, не в этот раз. За несколько дождливых дней они много трахались и много болтали, но Хиджиката так и не выбрал подходящий момент, чтобы объясниться. Гинтоки привязался к нему сильнее, чем следовало, и сказать что-то вроде: «расслабься, это всего лишь перепих без обязательств», язык не поворачивался. Но чем дольше он тянул, тем большим подлецом себя чувствовал...  
Ветер ударил в спину так резко и сильно, что ослабевший от жары Хиджиката пошатнулся.  
Погода резко переменилась: над ним небо ещё было синим, но с юга наползали свинцовые тучи, а курчавые, как овечки, облака поспешно удирали от них, подгоняемые ветром. Ещё немного и ливанёт. Хиджиката поискал взглядом какое-нибудь укрытие, но не увидел ничего, кроме неустойчивых камней. Спрятаться было негде. Он поспешно убрал телефон в самый глубокий карман, сунул коробку с бенто под мышку и надел ветровку. Еле успел натянуть капюшон, как с неба хлынула вода.  
Это был настоящий летний ливень: сильный, шумный, с далёкими раскатами грома. Частые крупные капли ударялись о твёрдую почву с диким грохотом. Хиджикате казалось, что каменные пирамиды раскачиваются под ударами дождя, но он мог и ошибаться – сквозь отвесную стену воды всё казалось размытым и ненадёжным. Ноги скользили, и он не пытался ускорить шаг: сгорбился, обхватил себя руками и брёл вперёд, ориентируясь на горы.  
Дождь прекратился через несколько минут так же внезапно, как начался: тучи унесло ветром в сторону, облака снова выкатились на умытое небо, как ни в чём не бывало, и только Хиджиката остался мокрым до нитки.  
В туфлях хлюпало, одежда облепила тело, промокло всё, кроме телефона и соли в герметичной банке. Хиджиката отжал край футболки, выкрутил из ветровки пару литров воды и проинспектировал своё снаряжение. Разумеется, сигареты тоже промокли, слипшись в неаппетитный брикет. После такого открытия идти стало ещё труднее.  
Чертыхаясь на все лады, он еле полз, глядя себе под ноги, и увидел выросшую на пути пирамиду в последний момент. Ругнувшись, Хиджиката обогнул её и оказался нос к носу с нуэ.

Он понял, с кем имеет дело, ещё когда заметил чёрное облако, но знать в теории и увидеть своими глазами – совершенно разные вещи.  
Нуэ был огромен, размером со слона: круглая голова с приплюснутой мордой, рыжая грива, мощные полосатые лапы, хлещущий по бокам чешуйчатый хвост – как и описывалось в сказках. Но ни в каких сказках не говорилось, что от его дыхания волосы раздувает как ветром, и что его круглые голубые глаза светятся неутолимым голодом, и что таких клыков не может быть у обезьяны, да что там – таких и у тигров не было, разве что у саблезубых.  
Широкая пасть задвигалась, длинные клыки приподнялись, и Хиджиката увидел чёрное ребристое нёбо:  
– Наконец-то нашёл.  
Человеческая речь вырывалась из звериной глотки с рычанием, и Хиджиката отмер. Он попятился – нуэ словно не заметил.  
– Долго-долго искал, и вот он ты.  
«Дождь», вспомнил Хиджиката. Дождь смыл всю соль, и монстр смог его учуять. Надо же было так глупо попасться!  
– Это к лучшему, – нуэ вывалил длинный красный язык и облизнулся, – я нагулял аппетит.  
Хиджиката бросил в него банкой. Она прилетела точно промеж глаз и разбилась, обдав солью. Нуэ зафыркал, зачихал – Хиджиката не стал наблюдать и бросился наутёк.  
Далеко он не убежал: земля заходила ходуном под ногами, и нуэ, разом покрыв с десяток метров, оказался перед ним. Резко затормозив, Хиджиката метнулся в сторону.  
– Решил побегать напоследок? Ты знаешь, что это вредно? Желчь разливается и придаёт мясу горький вкус.  
Нуэ легко перепрыгивал с места на место, каждый раз вынуждая сворачивать, он давно мог убить, но развлекался. Да и чёрт с ним – Хиджиката знал, что делает. Он добежал до ближайшей каменной пирамиды, остановился, и нуэ тут же оказался рядом.  
– Сдаёшься?  
– Пошёл ты, – буркнул Хиджиката и с силой толкнул камни плечом.  
Неустойчивые плиты зашатались, заскрежетали и обрушились на голову нуэ.  
– Нечестно!  
Плиты придавили монстра к земле, одна сломалась о его хребет, но две накрыли морду и передние лапы – он возился, пытаясь расшатать груз, но пока не мог освободиться. Хиджиката подскочил сбоку и рубанул мечом наотмашь.  
Лезвие отскочило от шкуры с такой силой, что чуть не вывернуло ему запястья. Чёрт!  
– А ты интересный.  
Нуэ встряхнулся, как большой пёс, и сбросил камни – обломки брызнули во все стороны, чуть не пришибив Хиджикату. Он споткнулся и упал, а монстр уже нависал над ним, щеря пасть. Хиджиката отмахнулся мечом – нуэ легко шевельнул лапой, и Жало со звоном отлетел в сторону.  
– Я думал, ты убежишь.  
Может, и стоило – прожил бы чуть подольше. Хиджиката откинулся на спину, отдуваясь – он остался без оружия и не знал, что ещё может сделать. Что он мог сделать, когда огромная лапа с когтями, каждый размером с тесак, придавила к земле – несильно, но надёжно, не пошевелиться. Придерживая его бережно, как кошка пойманную мышку, нуэ наклонился – широкая морда оказалась в каком-то метре от лица Хиджикаты, так близко, что он ощутил влажное и тёплое дыхание на лице.  
– Почему не убежал?  
– Смысл? – прохрипел Хиджиката. – Всё равно догонишь, так хотя бы был шанс…  
Нуэ откинул голову и разразился хриплым клокочущим смехом.  
– Смешная шутка! Давно меня так не смешили!  
Интонации у него были совершенно человеческие, как у анимированного дракона, которого озвучивает актёр за кадром. С одним лишь отличием – этот дракон был настоящим.  
– В награду, – нежно протянул нуэ, – я убью тебя быстро.  
Пасть раскрылась, обнажив два ряда длинных кривых зубов и бездонную глотку. Пахнуло горячим смрадом. «Я сейчас умру, – подумал Хиджиката оцепенело. – Я. Сейчас. Умру». Пасть приближалась, по клыкам стекала слюна, жить оставалось несколько секунд, и он уже ничего не успевал сделать – только вскинуть руку в бессмысленном инстинктивном жесте защиты.  
Ничего не случилось.  
Хиджиката подождал, жмурясь до боли и дрожа всем телом, потом прислушался, но было тихо. Тогда он решился открыть глаза.  
И встретился взглядом с нуэ. Тот стоял в той же позе, разинув пасть, но не нападал.  
– Что? – спросил Хиджиката шёпотом.  
– Не знаю, – так же шёпотом ответил нуэ. – Не получается.  
Он отодвинулся, переступил на месте – вид у него был до странности растерянный. Хиджиката сел, не понимая, что происходит, и чувствуя себя по-идиотски.  
– Что не получается?  
– Осечка, – пояснил нуэ. – Бывает. Давай-ка ещё раз.  
– Эй-эй, подож…  
Он зарычал и бросился. Хиджиката заорал и загородился руками. И снова ничего не случилось.  
– Ты издеваешься, что ли?!  
– Временные неполадки, сейчас всё исправим.  
– Что ещё за неполадки?! Челюсть не сходится, аппетит пропал, я не в твоём вкусе?  
– Нет-нет, ты очень аппетитный.  
Нуэ походил взад-вперёд, нервно хлеща хвостом по бокам.  
– Всё дело в твоей руке, я так думаю. Ты не избранный, случайно?  
– Я адвокат.  
– Это такой ранг оммёдо?  
– Это такой способ зарабатывать деньги.  
Нуэ вдруг остановился.  
– Знаю! – объявил он весело. – Нужно попробовать другую позу.  
– Может, мне ещё и надушиться духами с ароматом мяса?  
– Просто не оборачивайся.  
Нуэ обошёл его по широкому кругу и приблизился сзади. Горячее дыхание обдало спину, Хиджиката инстинктивно сжался, хотя уже знал, что сейчас произойдёт.  
Зубы щёлкнули над головой, и нуэ взвыл от разочарования:  
– Не получается!  
– Думаю, я знаю, в чём проблема.  
Хиджиката поддёрнул рукав ветровки и показал ханамуцуби. Следовало извиниться перед Шоё – сделанный им браслет оказался эффективнее любого оружия.  
Нуэ вытянул шею и понюхал воздух.  
– Сильная штуковина, – протянул он недовольно. – Но не сильнее меня. Если всё дело в ней, то я просто откушу её вместе с рукой.  
– Нет, стой, не де…  
Клыки ударились о воздух с двух сторон от руки Хиджикаты, как о невидимый щит, нуэ отшатнулся с болезненным воем.  
– Я же предупреждал.  
Хиджиката выпрямился, с интересом разглядывая браслет – интересно, почему он не сработал, когда нуэ напал в первый раз? И ещё раньше, в заварушке с монахом? Неужели начинал действовать только при непосредственной угрозе?  
Решив, что разберётся с этим позднее, Хиджиката сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на нуэ – тот выглядел полностью дезориентированным.  
– Раз ты не можешь меня съесть…  
– Ещё как могу! – Он вскочил, отряхнулся и оскалил зубы. – Дай мне ещё один шанс.  
– Это бесполезно.  
– Не попробуешь, не узнаешь!  
– Смотри, без зубов останешься.  
Нуэ отмахнулся с великолепным пренебрежением, и Хиджикате пришло в голову, что тот ещё очень молод – ну как, молод, по ёкайским меркам.  
– Эта штука сильна, но и я не слабый. Я буду атаковать до тех пор, пока её силы не иссякнут.  
О такой возможности Хиджиката не подумал.  
– Не получится, – сказал он поспешно. – Этот браслет создали самые сильные оммёджи мира людей, он наделён бесконечными жизнями и самовосполняющейся энергией.  
– Это читерство!  
– А вот и нет. У тебя есть клыки и когти, а у меня – всего лишь браслет из ниток. Всё по-честному.  
Нуэ надулся как пятилетка, и Хиджикату это рассмешило.  
– Не хочешь перекусить?  
– Конечно! Тобой.  
– Я не вхожу в меню. Предлагаю заключить перемирие и пообедать.  
– Ни за что не стану договариваться с человеком, – нуэ презрительно наморщил носом. – Не признаю слабаков.  
– Твоё право. А я поем.  
Хиджиката сходил за Жалом, отряхнул от пыли и вложил в ножны, потом подобрал коробку с обенто. Одна из упавших каменных плит сошла за стол: Хиджиката сел, поставил рядом коробку и открыл.  
– Хм, выглядит аппетитно.  
Большая порция, как раз на двоих, и правда выглядела замечательно, несмотря на то, что подлива от овощей перетекла на рис, а рожица, которую Шоё сделал из яиц и фасоли, несколько сплющилась.  
– Приятного…  
– Подожди!  
Хиджиката поднял голову и увидел перед собой голого парня лет восемнадцати – тощего и белокожего. Рыжая грива разметалась по худым плечам, круглые голубые глаза жадно смотрели на коробку с бенто.  
– Я передумал, – сказал нуэ, – давай будем друзьями.

Бенто они поделили поровну. Нуэ пытался отжать себе побольше, но после разъяснений Хиджикаты о том, что такое дружба, проникся и больше не наглел. Его звали Камуи, и он был неплохим парнем, просто очень голодным.  
– Не пофню, когфа ел ф пошлефний раш, – сообщил он, пригоршнями запихивая в себя рис. – Уже поглядываю на тех, из рощи, но они такие тупые, что можно отравиться.  
Свою порцию он сожрал за три секунды и начал облизывать пальцы.  
– И что, здесь совсем никого не бывает?  
– Неа. – Камуи покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от порции Хиджикаты.  
Пришлось словно невзначай подвинуть к нему жареные овощи.  
– А эту женщину ты не видел? – Хиджиката достал фотографию Мицубы, она была влажной от дождя, но изображение сохранилось чётким.  
Камуи слизнул с пальцев соус и посмотрел на фото, вытянув шею.  
– Нет. Ты – первый человек, которого я вижу за много лет.  
– Она может быть ёкаем.  
– Из ёкаев сюда ходит только Демисезонный содат.  
– Сезонный.  
– Ага. Его зовут Абуто и он тут скрывается от долгов, говорит, лучше умереть, чем платить по счетам. Я бы его убил, но он рассказывает интересные истории.  
– Вдруг кто-то проник сюда тайно, а ты не знаешь?  
– Ерунда. Я каждый день летаю от гор до леса в поисках еды, и чужой дух чую издалека. – Камуи прищурился. – И тебя почуял, но ты хорошо спрятался.  
Еда закончилась, и в его взгляде снова появилось нехорошее хищное выражение. Хиджиката поспешил сменить тему:  
– А что насчёт сокровища? Оно правда существует?  
Камуи поскучнел.  
– Сокровище? Не знаю, почему оно всем так нужно, но это просто гора бумажек. Я набил ими футон и развожу костёр.  
– Бумажки? – недоверчиво переспросил Хиджиката. Он был уверен, что речь идёт о золоте и драгоценностях.  
– Вот такие, – Камуи порылся в густой копне волос и вытащил из-за уха две свёрнутых трубочками банкноты.  
– Это же тысячедолларовые купюры! Откуда они здесь взялись?!  
– Хочешь, подарю? А ты в обмен снимешь браслет.  
– Нет, спасибо, мне они ни к чему.  
– Вот и Абуто так сказал, мол, их тут негде обменять. Аж рыдал от расстройства.  
– Могу представить. – Хиджиката отставил в сторону коробку с недоеденным бенто: – Угощайся.  
– Ух ты! Спасибо, Тоширо!  
– А я пойду.  
Он успел сделать три шага, как Камуи догнал его, жуя на ходу.  
– Куда ты так спешишь? Оставайся.  
– Спасибо, но нет. Там Тигры играют с Зайцами, судьбоносный матч, никак нельзя пропустить.  
– Пойдёшь этой дорогой?  
Камуи показал в сторону, Хиджиката посмотрел туда и тут же услышал вопль боли за спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Камуи трясёт рукой – костяшки его пальцев были разбиты в кровь.  
– Нехорошо нападать исподтишка. Особенно, на друзей.  
Хиджиката хотел идти дальше, но Камуи схватил за локоть и развернул к себе.  
– Куда ты пойдёшь сейчас, если скоро стемнеет? – Он широко улыбнулся. – Оставайся. Переночуешь у меня, я покажу тебе ещё больше долларов. Даже массаж могу сделать. А ночью ты снимешь браслет и…  
– Размечтался!  
Хиджиката сбросил его руку и направился в сторону реки. Камуи догнал, обхватил за пояс и повис, как капризный мальчишка, не желающий отпускать отца на работу.  
– Не уходи, без тебя будет скучно.  
– У нас разные представления о…  
– Поберегись!  
Что-то крупное пронеслось в воздухе и сшибло Камуи с ног. Они покатились по земле с рычанием – Хиджиката увидел шерсть и длинный хвост. «Волк?»  
Камуи выглядел тощим и хлипким, но всё равно был ненормально силён: он упёрся спиной в землю и отпихнул от себя зверя, да так, что тот отлетел на несколько метров, и пружинисто вскочил на ноги.  
– Какой сегодня весёлый день!  
Волк кувыркнулся и тоже встал на все четыре лапы.  
– Прочь от моей добычи! – прорычал он, оскалившись.  
Это был Сого. Хиджикате захотелось побиться головой о ближайший камень – он совсем забыл про бешеного инугами, и, как оказалось, зря.  
– Полегче! – возмутился Камуи. – Тоширо – мой друг.  
– Я встретил его раньше.  
– Ну и что?  
– Я его съем.  
– Нет-нет, – Камуи покачал пальцем: – это я его съем. Только я имею на это право, потому что мы с ним друзья.  
– Ты полностью извратил понятие дружбы!  
Сого как будто только сейчас заметил присутствие Хиджикаты.  
– Человек, – протянул он пренебрежительно, – стой смирно и жди своей участи. Я закончу прибирать мусор и сразу же тебя съем.  
– Ты заблудился, балбес блохастый? – спросил Хиджиката ласково. – Твои хозяева знают, где тебя носит?  
– Хозяева? – живо заинтересовался Камуи.  
У Сого забегал взгляд.  
– У меня нет хозяев, я сам выбираю, с кем жить.  
– Не говори так, ты расстраиваешь мамочку и папочку.  
Сого взбеленился.  
– В тот день, когда мы встретились, твоя участь была предрешена: я, великий Сого Садисто Единственный, назначил тебя своей добычей. Но сначала вокруг тебя крутились собаки, потом – то животное, потом ты трусливо прятался в баре. Я ждал, терпеливый и неутомимый, как истинный инугами, и я дождался. Теперь тебя некому защитить и тебе некуда бежать, и я наконец получу то, что принадлежит мне по праву.  
– Или не получишь, – вставил Камуи.  
Сого топнул лапой:  
– Он мой!  
– На нём нет твоих меток.  
– Я вообще-то не это имел в виду, но идея неплохая.  
Они обернулись и посмотрели на Хиджикату с одинаковым недобрым интересом: монстр, выглядящий как человек, и зверь, зверем не являвшийся. От такого у кого угодно затряслись бы поджилки, но Хиджиката не испугался.  
– Вы всё равно не сможете меня съесть.  
У Камуи потешно вытянулось лицо.  
– Ах да, я и забыл.  
– Почему это не сможем?  
– Видишь браслет у него на руке? Это оберег, сделанный сильнейшими человеческими оммёджи, даже я не могу преодолеть их защиту.  
– Пф, да ты идиот. Если всё дело в браслете, то я просто откушу его вместе с рукой.  
– Нет, подож…  
Сого прыгнул: пара тонн шерсти, мышц, когтей и клыков – щёлкнули острые зубы, и… он покатился по земле, подвывая от боли.  
– Вы точно не близнецы, разлучённые в детстве?  
– Ауч, мои жубы!  
– Обломал? – с фальшивым сочувствием спросил Камуи. – Придётся тебе стать вегетарианцем.  
– Это только первая попытка. – Сого вскочил на ноги и встряхнулся. – Попробуем другую позу.  
Хиджиката решил, что с него хватит.  
– Подведём итоги, – сказал он тем уверенным тоном, которым обычно начинал речь в суде. – С одной стороны – Камуи. Он хозяин Пустоши, могучий нуэ, от чьей поступи дрожит земля, и даже слуги Момотаро боятся его.  
Камуи раздулся от важности.  
– С другой стороны, – вдохновенно продолжал Хиджиката, – у нас инугами. Сильнейший из духов, беспощадный, неутомимый, одно его имя наводит ужас. Даже они и кучисакэ-онна прислуживают ему.  
Сого так задрал нос, что чуть не опрокинулся на спину.  
– Вы двое слишком хороши, я не знаю, кого выбрать. – Хиджиката развёл руками. – Может, устроим конкурс?  
– Поединок! – выпалил Камуи.  
– Победа достанется сильнейшему!  
– Точно! Победитель получает всё.  
– Прекрасная идея, – одобрил Хиджиката. – Сражайтесь не на жизнь, а на смерть, а я посижу тут, на камне, и буду ждать исхода боя. Могу взять розу, чтобы потом подарить победителю.  
– Возьми соус чили, – насмешливо ответил Сого, – я люблю острое мясо.  
Камуи нежно улыбнулся.  
– Я запомню и съем тебя под соусом.  
– Несварение заработаешь!  
Сого бросился в атаку, Камуи прыгнул ему навстречу, и они сшиблись с такой силой, что земля застонала.  
Хиджиката какое-то время понаблюдал: Камуи превратился в нуэ и он был сильнее, но Сого побеждал в скорости, и кружил вокруг, норовя вцепиться ему в горло или живот. Они щёлкали зубами, отпрыгивали, перекидывали противника через себя: земля дрожала, валуны шатались, пыль стояла столбом. Хиджиката выждал, убедился, что они полностью поглощены боем, и незаметно сполз с камня.  
Пригнувшись и стараясь двигаться под прикрытием валунов, он поспешил в сторону реки.  
Нельзя было оставаться в компании монстров и ждать, пока до них дойдёт то, что было очевидно ему: браслет защищал только от смертельной угрозы. Пока Камуи хватал Хиджикату и толкал на землю, и раньше, когда монах спеленал его своими волосами, браслет не давал о себе знать. Совсем не хотелось выяснять, что Камуи и Сого могут с ним сделать, не убивая.  
Хиджиката оглянулся, чтобы проверить, чем заняты два придурка, и не заметил препятствия. Что-то подбило под ноги, что-то мелкое, но твёрдое, как пенёк, он отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и почти упал – но кто-то подхватил его над самой землёй. Он почувствовал крепкие маленькие ладошки под спиной и коленями и посмотрел вверх.  
– Привет, Тоши, – весело сказала Кагура. – Наконец-то я тебя нашла.

Это была она: её круглая мордашка, яркие глаза и волосы, сияющие огнём на солнце.  
– Кагура, – недоверчиво выговорил Хиджиката, – ты что здесь забыла?  
– Как что? Пришла спасти партнёра.  
– Отставить мародёрство!  
Сого прыгнул на них, разинув пасть, густо усеянную зубами на зависть любой акуле, но Камуи бросился сбоку и сшиб его на подлёте.  
– Сколько раз говорить – это моё!  
Они снова сцепились.  
Хиджиката безнадёжно выругался: он упустил свой шанс, привлёк внимание – теперь незаметно сбежать не получилось бы.  
– Тоши, подожди-ка.  
Кагура аккуратно ссадила его на землю и направилась к дерущимся, на ходу доставая зонт из-за спины. Она была в своём пятилетнем модусе и на фоне нуэ и инугами казалась крохотной. Хиджикате стало страшно за неё.  
– Кагура, стой!  
– А ну-ка… – она замахнулась и с силой ударила зонтом, – сидеть!  
Сого и Камуи отпрыгнули, а зонт обрушился на землю с такой силой, что от места удара во все стороны побежали трещины. Камуи присвистнул:  
– Ты ещё кто?  
Кагура закинула зонт на плечо.  
– Ветеринарная полиция. Поступило сообщение о двух некастрированных кобелях, и я сразу выехала на место. Попрощайтесь со своими яйцами, ребятки.  
Стоило отдать должное: она умела обставить своё появление с пафосом.  
– Не знаю, чем вы тут занимались до моего прихода, – продолжила Кагура пренебрежительно, – но ваши детские забавы закончились. Ведите себя смирно в присутствии Госпожи.  
Сого задрал заднюю ногу и почесал за ухом.  
– Я против БДСМ, а ты?  
– Я против всего, что несъедобно.  
– Значит, к чёрту Госпожу.  
– Согласен.  
Они бросились на Кагуру с двух сторон.  
– Временное перемирие! – на ходу выкрикнул Сого.  
Камуи сшиб его на землю.  
– Не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.  
Он придавил Сого лапой, а Кагуру захлестнул хвостом и так стиснул, что она со стоном выронила зонт.  
– Тоширо – мой друг, и только я могу его съесть.  
– Ты так ничего и не понял про дружбу!  
Кагура уменьшилась в два раза, легко выскользнула из захвата и моментально увеличилась снова.  
– Тоши – мой партнёр, и я его в обиду не дам.  
– Когда я успел стать твоим партнёром?!  
Сого цапнул Камуи за лапу и тоже освободился.  
– Тоши-ублюдок – только моя жертва!  
– Ах ты гадёныш!  
Они замерли друг напротив друга: Кагура, уже выглядевшая лет на десять, взъерошенный Сого, Камуи, бьющий себя хвостом по бокам. Мгновение неподвижности, и они одновременно бросились в атаку. Все дрались со всеми и каждый – за себя.  
Хиджиката решил, что человеку не место там, где дерутся монстры, и попытался уползти.  
Столб чёрного дыма ударил о землю перед ним.  
– Тоширо, сбегаешь? Разве так ведут себя друзья?  
– В первую очередь, друзей не едят.  
– Оставь его! – крикнула Кагура.  
Она резко взмахнула зонтом, и мощная волна воздуха рассекла чёрный дым надвое.  
– Никто не съест Тоши, ясно?  
Сого остановился.  
– Вспомнил. Мы же не можем его съесть.  
– Вы вегетарианцы? Пристрелить из жалости?  
– Ну попробуй, мелочь пузатая. А съесть его нельзя из-за браслета, который сделали могущественные человеческие оммёджи. Пока на нём браслет, мы до него даже дотронуться не можем.  
Хиджиката похолодел.  
– А? Как это не можете?  
– Кагура, молчи!  
– Я запросто трогала Тоши. Да вот только что.  
Стало очень тихо. «Ну всё, – подумал Хиджиката, – мне конец». От расстройства не хотелось двигаться, и он осел на землю, совершенно без сил.  
– Точно! – из чёрного дыма Камуи перекинулся сразу в человека. – Я же его трогал. И он меня – тоже.  
– Правда? – заинтересовался Сого. – Как именно, за какие места? Можешь показать на плюшевом мишке?  
Камуи так глубоко задумался, что не услышал.  
– Когда я пытался напасть, возникал барьер, но когда я просто брал его за руку, то ничего не мешало. Это значит… значит…  
Он обхватил подбородок рукой и нахмурился так сильно, что чистый лоб прочертила глубокая морщина – видно было, что мыслительные процессы для него внове.  
Сого догадался раньше:  
– Браслет защищает его только от нападения.  
– Точно! Мы не можем его ударить или убить, но просто трогать можем беспрепятственно. И значит, сможем удерживать его на месте.  
– Щекотать, щипать…  
– Связать, раздеть…  
– Прижигать соски, вырывать ногти на ногах…  
– Это ещё зачем? Ты извращенец?  
– Гм, прости, увлёкся.  
Кагура подбежала к Хиджикате и загородила собой.  
– Никто не будет трогать Тоши без моего разрешения!  
Но её не услышали: парочка садистов вошла во вкус.  
– Я бы, конечно, предпочёл мясо, – рассуждал Камуи.  
– Свежее, горячее…  
– Парное…  
– Сочное…  
– Но раз просто съесть его мы не можем, то придётся трахать.  
– Выебать?  
– Да. Это же не угроза, значит, его оберег не сработает. А пока будем ебать, будем кормиться.  
– Отымеем до смерти.  
– Будем трахать, пока не насытимся.  
– Отдерём так, чтобы рыдал и просил пощады.  
– Ты точно извращенец.  
– Я в толк не возьму, – Кагура обернулась к Хиджикате, – почему они всё время говорят про еблю? Они больные?  
– А ты-то сама?! Не говори такие слова, пока выглядишь как школьница.  
– Могу повзрослеть.  
Она начала расти: только что сидевший на земле Хиджиката смотрел ей в спину, и вот уже у него перед глазами оказались её ноги и нежные ямочки под коленями. Он посмотрел вверх и чуть не ослеп.  
– Проклятье! Почему ты не носишь бельё?  
– Да с ним одна морока. Когда я уменьшаюсь, трусы спадают, а когда увеличиваюсь, врезаются в…  
– Ничего не говори!  
– То-ши-ро…  
Камуи и Сого неторопливо направлялись в их сторону. Сого тоже превратился в человека – с виду он был не старше Камуи, с волосами песочного цвета и шалыми красными глазами. Бордовый платок так и болтался вокруг шеи – очень уместно, учитывая, что он был полностью обнажён.  
– Нам тут пришла в голову идея, – вежливо сообщил Камуи. – Ни за что не догадаешься, какая.  
– Я вообще-то, слышал ваш разговор, недо-садисты.  
– Правда? Ну вот, сюрприза не выйдет.  
– Свали, мелкая, – сказал Сого Кагуре. – Ты не в моём вкусе.  
Камуи пихнул его в плечо, с виду несильно, но Сого отбросило в сторону.  
– Сам свали. О тройничке речь не шла, и ты точно не в моём вкусе. В моём вкусе только Тоширо.  
– Тройничок? Не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя на нашу с Тоши-ублюдком ночь любви.  
Хиджиката встал и подошёл к Кагуре. Сейчас они были одного роста, она – немного выше.  
– Зачем ты сюда пришла?  
Она посмотрела с недоумением.  
– За тобой, конечно. Я знала, что блохастый от тебя не отстанет, и следила за ним, а как только он ни с того ни с сего сбежал из города, пошла следом. Не могла же я допустить, чтобы он тебя сожрал.  
Кагура говорила совершенно искренне, не допуская мысли, что можно было поступить иначе, и Хиджикате стало совестно за то, что злился на неё.  
Камуи и Сого тем временем сумели договориться.  
– Можешь пока помогать, – разрешил Камуи. – Я разберусь с девкой, а ты следи, чтобы Тоширо не сбежал. Но не вздумай трогать его, ясно? А то так выебу, что мало не покажется.  
– Конечно-конечно, великий господин нуэ, – пропел Сого.  
По его хитрому виду было ясно, что он нарушит уговор, как только представится случай.  
– Тоширо, – Камуи солнечно улыбнулся, – не бойся, тебе не будет больно. Я постараюсь доставить тебе удовольствие, раз уж мы друзья.  
– Дружба и секс – разные вещи!  
Хиджиката протянул Кагуре руку:  
– Давай договоримся. Если вытащишь меня из этого дерьма и доставишь в город, я стану твоим партнёром.  
– По рукам! – она азартно хлопнула по ладони Хиджикаты своей. – Не волнуйся, Тоши, тебя не выебет никто, кроме меня.

– Так, – сказал Хиджиката, – тайм-аут. Кто мне объяснит, какого чёрта тут происходит?  
Ответил Камуи – он сидел на соседнем камне и болтал ногой со скучающим видом.  
– Мы сражались целый час, но так и не выявили победителя.  
– Потому что, когда я почти прижал эту девку, ты напал на меня исподтишка, – вставил Сого.  
Он сидел напротив, скрестив ноги, и зализывал длинный глубокий разрез на предплечье.  
– А не надо было пытаться украсть Тоширо, когда я отвернулся.  
– Вот поэтому у нас нет победителя.  
– Просто вы слабаки, – припечатала Кагура. Она устроилась в стороне ото всех и выковыривала из зонта мелкие камешки.  
– Это я помню, но потом мне прилетело обломком камня и дальше всё как в тумане.  
– Пока ты был без сознания, мы поняли, в чём наша ошибка. – Камуи с важным видом поднял палец: – Мы же собираемся тебя выебать, а не съесть, значит, соревнование должно быть не на силу, а на ебливость. Кто победит в ебле, тот и достоин тебя ебать.  
– Да что ты заладил «ебля-ебля»? Как подросток, который узнал бранное слово и норовит то и дело вставить его в речь. Тебе сколько лет?!  
– Двести.  
– Сосунок, – определила Кагура. – А мне пятьсот.  
Сого поперхнулся, да и Хиджиката немного охренел от таких новостей. Кагура заметила их реакцию и смутилась:  
– То есть, меньше – четыреста девяносто восемь. Будет через месяц.  
– Это мало что меняет!  
– А мне восемнадцать, – гордо сообщил Сого. – Что? Для собаки это уже старость.  
– Ты не собака. – Хиджиката спохватился: – И вы до сих пор не объяснили, какого чёрта я связан.  
Он стоял у вертикального валуна, верёвки охватывали его пояс, лодыжки и локти так, что не пошевелиться.  
– Это чтобы ты не сбежал.  
– Ты же приз, Тоши. Приз нужно перевязать ленточкой.  
– Ленточкой, а не мотком верёвки!  
– Не верещи, они тебя ещё слабо связали. Если бы дело доверили мне… – Сого сладострастно закатил глаза: – я бы пустил веревку по соскам, и вокруг горла, и через пах.  
– Поэтому мы и не доверили тебе это дело. – Камуи зевнул: – Давайте приступать, а то у меня в животе урчит.  
– Да уж поторопитесь, а то у меня руки затекли.  
– Подожди немного, Тоши, я быстро с ними разделаюсь.  
Кагура показала большой палец, и Хиджиката слабо улыбнулся: сейчас вся надежда была только на неё.  
– Но у меня есть вопрос. Что такое ебля?  
– Ты не знаешь?!  
Она задумалась:  
– Мамочка говорила, что это плохое слово, и я не должна его произносить.  
– В принципе, она была права…  
– Говорила, что после ебли болела целых девять месяцев, и что это было худшее время в её жизни, поэтому я должна держаться от ебли подальше.  
– Но у неё были странные методы воспитания.  
– Ну так и что это такое? Блохастый, объясни.  
– У меня нет блох.  
– А глисты? Ты же сидишь на земле голым задом.  
– Кто бы говорил, Но-Панцу-Гёрл! – Сого задумчиво почесался под платком. – Ебля – это когда двое берут и трахаются.  
– То есть?  
– Дрючат друг друга.  
– Это как?  
– Ну, один другого имеет.  
– В смысле?  
– Ну берёт и ебёт.  
– Ты повторяешься.  
– Ты девственник, что ли? – поинтересовался Камуи.  
– Смешная шутка. Ты не представляешь глубины боли, наслаждения и связывания, которых я достиг.  
– Твои бдсм-сессии не имеют ничего общего с сексом.  
– Раз ты такой умный, Тоши-ублюдок, то давай-ка, объясни этой девственнице про секс. Ты должен это уметь, раз у тебя была жена.  
– Перестань сокращать моё имя!  
– Секс? – переспросила Кагура. – Так речь всего-навсего о сексе. Пф, так бы сразу и сказали.  
Она встала и подошла ближе.  
– Давайте определимся с правилами. Нас трое, значит, каждый должен одновременно совокупляться сразу с двумя. Нужно договориться о позах. И сколько продлится соревнование, до первой эякуляции? – она пренебрежительно оглядела Камуи и Сого. – Думаю, даже такие хлюпики, как вы, способны на несколько оргазмов, значит, победит тот, кто продержится дольше всех. Оральный секс разрешён? Минет, кунилингус? Что насчёт фистинга, зонт сойдёт?  
Камуи только глазами хлопал, а у Сого отвисла челюсть.  
– Что вы так на меня смотрите?  
Хиджиката потряс головой:  
– Ничего. Ощущение такое, словно Красная Шапочка взяла и отделала Волка бейсбольной битой, а потом ещё обчистила его карманы, но это только мои проблемы, не обращай внимания.  
– Тогда не будем тратить время.  
Кагура взялась за край балахона и потянула вверх. Сого чуть не умер со смеху:  
– Посмотрите на неё!.. Что это за прыщики?  
Кагура потрогала свою по-мальчишески плоскую грудь.  
– В бою они мешаются, вот и не стала увеличивать. А что, нужно?  
– Конечно. Какая еб… В смысле, какой секс без сисек? Без сисек ты проиграла ещё до начала битвы.  
– Поняла, сейчас сделаю.  
Кагура сосредоточилась, закусив губу, и на её груди появились две выпуклости, которые начали стремительно увеличиваться в размерах. Сначала они превратились в холмики, потом на них с тихим хлопком выдулись соски, но рост не остановился: груди продолжали расти, тяжелея и круглея на глазах. Хиджиката и Сого наблюдали за этим медитативным зрелищем, как загипнотизированные.  
– Долго ещё? – со скукой спросил Камуи.  
– Не отвлекай, я почти изобрёл вечный двигатель.  
Хиджиката опомнился:  
– Кагура, стоп, хватит! Уже перебор!  
Тяжёлые наливные груди качнулись и замерли.  
– Зачем? Ещё немного и был бы шестой размер.  
– Во всём нужно знать меру. Слишком большая грудь становится уродливой, если ты не фетишист.  
– А ты знаешь толк! Буду звать тебя уважительно, не Тоши-ублюдком, а сэнсэем-ублюдком.  
– Это не уважительно!.  
– Вот спасибо, Тоши. Ты же знаешь, у меня проблема с чувством меры, поэтому мне и нужен партнёр.  
– Женщины не в моём вкусе, – сообщил Камуи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Кто в моём вкусе, так это Тоширо, поэтому я обязательно одержу верх.  
– Тоши не в моём вкусе, я предпочитаю мужчин постарше. Но я всё равно одержу верх!  
Кагура улеглась на землю и закинула ногу за ногу.  
– Ну и, кто смелый? Блохастый, тебе приглашение нужно? Ко мне, апорт, умри.  
– Я тебе не собака!  
– Стесняешься? А если так? – она встала на четвереньки. – По-собачьи тебе должно понравиться.  
– Издеваешься, стерва?! Будь у меня верёвка, я бы заставил тебя замолчать.  
– У меня как раз есть одна, – вставил Хиджиката. – Могу одолжить.  
– Нет, Тоши! Ты как приз должен оставаться связанным.  
– Ты на чьей стороне?!  
Камуи зевнул в голос.  
– Надоело. – Он подошёл и пинком отправил Сого лицом навстречу грудям Кагуры. – Давайте совокупляться. Сейчас.  
Если бы не связанные руки, Хиджиката бы зааплодировал.

Но так просто всё не получилось. Эти трое и лампочку не смогли бы вкрутить, не устроив мини-апокалипсис.  
Сого начал ныть первым:  
– Почему я посередине? Я не согласен.  
– Потому что у тебя самосмазывающаяся задница, как у всех омег.  
– Но-но, я альфа-самец.  
– Тогда я – альфа-самка.  
– Единственный альфа здесь – я.  
– Тогда я – госпожа.  
– Ну нет. Это я – Великий Господин Сого, а ты сможешь стать госпожой, только если выйдешь за меня.  
– Вот ещё. Лучше я буду богиней. Богиней ебли.  
– Ты только что сказала плохое слово, мамочка будет тобой недовольна.  
– Я передумал. Никакого секса, я просто вас убью.  
Хиджиката понял, что если не вмешается, то кончится раньше, чем хоть кто-то здесь кончит.  
– А ну-ка все послушали меня, я женатый человек и знаю, как лучше. Кагура ложись на спину и раздвинь ноги, Сого встань над ней на четвереньки, Камуи, а ты – на коленях позади него.  
– Ублюдок-сэнсэй, я не хочу быть посередине. Пусть кто-нибудь другой.  
– Камуи?  
– Я против.  
– Видишь, он против.  
– Я могу, – Кагура подняла руку.  
– Уверена?  
– А то! Так даже лучше: я смогу выдоить их досуха одновременно, а не возиться с каждым по отдельности.  
– Ладно, меняем позу. Сого ложись на спину и раздвинь ноги.  
– А это ещё зачем?  
– Потому что ты мне не нравишься.  
– Голосую за то, чтобы переизбрать сэнсэя.  
– Голосую против.  
– Я тоже.  
– Вы сговорились!  
Через десять минут переругиваний и взаимных оскорблений, тычков, щипков и пинков они всё-таки приняли правильную позу.  
– Хвала всем богам, – просипел Хиджиката. Он успел охрипнуть и взмокнуть, словно сам провёл многочасовой постельный марафон. – А теперь можете еб… в смысле, заняться любовью.  
– А точно получится? – озабоченно спросил Камуи. – Какая-то странная поза, и у меня нога затекла.  
– Верь мне, я женат. Начинайте двигаться, – он вовремя вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, и добавил: – на счёт три. Раааз...  
Они напряглись: Камуи пригнулся, Сого прищурился, Кагура азартно оскалилась.  
– Дваа… Три. Файто!

Первый раунд закончился, не успев начаться – парни были слишком уж неопытны.  
– И вы называете себя альфами? – возмутилась Кагура. – Я сделаю из вас омег. Зонтиком.  
– Заткнись. Это потому что я голоден.  
– Это потому что вы бездарно потратили мою единственную верёвку.  
– Ты тоже заткнись.  
Недостаток опыта у них компенсировался нечеловеческой выносливостью: они сразу начали второй раунд, и на этот раз всё прошло удачно. Даже Кагура осталась довольна:  
– А вы небезнадёжны. Из вас могут получиться неплохие рабы.  
– Я тебе горло вырву, – пообещал Сого, не отводя взгляда от её скачущих сосков. – Как-нибудь потом.  
Они постепенно расслаблялись, учились подстраиваться друг под друга, меньше спорили и больше двигались. К тому времени, как человек уже валялся бы без сил, они только вошли во вкус.  
Сого самозабвенно мял груди Кагуры, ловил губами соски и втягивал в рот.  
– Увеличь их, хочу зарыться лицом.  
– Ты хочешь, ты и… ох, старайся…  
Камуи грубо стискивал бёдра Кагуры, худые пальцы оставляли розоватые следы на светлой коже. Он зло скалил зубы и с рыком натягивал её на себя резкими, длинными движениями. Смотреть на это было больно, но Кагуре нравилось: она откидывала голову, стонала, вскрикивала и без устали скакала на двух членах, а в какой-то момент схватила Камуи за волосы, развернула к себе и поцеловала, запустив язык ему в рот. Именно она задавала ритм, заставляя парней подстраиваться под неё. Эта наездница могла загнать немало жеребцов, но Камуи и Сого были ей под стать: прошло дочерта времени, прежде чем они наконец остановились. Хиджиката думал, что ради передышки, но им просто захотелось сменить позу.  
Теперь Кагура сидела верхом на лице Сого, он обхватил её за ляжки и вылизывал. Нечеловечески длинный язык проходился между губ и теребил клитор, а Кагура охала, вскидывала бёдра и тёрла соски. Камуи наблюдал за ними, поглаживая член, потом подошёл и надавил Кагуре на спину:  
– Наклонись.  
Она опустилась вперёд, на Сого, и взяла у него в рот, а Камуи пристроился к ней, потёрся о ягодицы и без особых церемоний загнал в зад. Какие могли быть церемонии, если они ебались уже не меньше часа.  
«Уж простите, мадам, – подумал Хиджиката в адрес строгой матушки Кагуры, – но более приличным словом это не назовёшь».  
Он устал первым. Возбудиться не получалось из-за жары, затёкших ног и беспокойства за свою жизнь, а без возбуждения развернувшийся перед ним секс-марафон напоминал просмотр порнухи на перемотке: нечто бесконечное, невнятное и однообразное.  
Перед глазами мельтешили груди, члены, языки, напряжённые мускулы под потной кожей. Хлюпающие, сосущие и прочие малоприятные звуки, а также стоны, рычание и вскрики забивали уши. Он надолго закрывал глаза, а когда открывал, те трое уже оказывались в новой позе.  
Парни держали Кагуру на весу. Их члены тесно прижимались друг к другу, скользили и входили в неё – вместе. Она выгибалась, стиснутая их телами, хватала за шеи, за плечи, впивалась ногтями до крови.  
– Ещё! Ещё! – то откидывала голову на плечо Камуи, то упиралась лбом в грудь Сого и твердила: – Мало-мало-мало, ещё-ещё ещё…  
Хиджиката зажмурился и начал мычать первый пришедший на ум мотив, чтобы заглушить это исступлённое «маломаломало». Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, они уже вернулись в горизонтальное положение, в бутерброд, из-за которого раньше разнылся Сого. Сейчас тот не протестовал и выглядел довольным жизнью, пока Камуи пялил его в зад, а сам он трахал Кагуру и зарывался лицом в её груди.  
После этого они поменялись: теперь уже Камуи лежал на спине, а Сого загонял ему, злорадно оскалившись. Кагура сидела рядом и одной рукой дрочила Камуи, а другой – тёрла клитор.  
В какой-то момент эта трёхмерная Камасутра так надоела Хиджикате, что он просто вырубился, и ему приснился майонезный бассейн. Не иначе как подсознание компенсировало творящийся разврат образами невинной и возвышенной любви. Он с удовольствием проспал бы до конца марафона, но что-то разбудило.  
Судя по солнцу, было ближе к четырём часам или к пяти, короче – к вечеру.  
Судя по стонам и прочим сопутствующим звукам – соревнование «кто кого заебёт» было в самом разгаре.  
Судя по урчанию в желудке – он мог умереть голодной смертью раньше, чем его съедят.  
– Хиджиката-кун!  
Хиджиката вздрогнул. Шёпот был тихий, едва различимый, легко было поверить, что это глюки от усталости и голода.  
– Гинтоки? – шепнул он так тихо, как только мог.  
– Я. Только не привлекай внимание этих.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на «этих».  
Кагура снова была посередине, похоже, ей так нравилось больше всего. Сого держал её под коленями, Камуи перехватил под грудью, и они остервенело засаживали ей, как наперегонки. Все трое уже не стонали – рычали по-звериному. Волосы Сого свисали на плечи, превращаясь в полоску светлой шерсти, протянувшуюся до копчика, волосы Камуи превратились в настоящую гриву. Их рты были оскалены, губы задрались над заострившимися клыками. Только Кагура сохраняла человеческий облик, но человек не смог бы издавать такие хриплые клокочущие звуки и не смог бы ногтями пропарывать кожу. Все трое были в поту и крови: Камуи и Сого кусались, Кагура полосовала их плечи и шеи – их движения сделались беспорядочными, ненормально быстрыми.  
Хиджиката оглянулся и увидел Гинтоки. Тот присел за его валуном и осторожно выглядывал, так что видна была только часть лица и растрёпанные кудри.  
– Скорее, – прошептал Хиджиката, – они скоро закончат.  
Гинтоки кивнул:  
– Сейчас я тебя освобожу.  
Хиджиката выпрямился, прижавшись затылком к камню. Наконец-то. При мысли, что ещё немного, и он будет свободен и от верёвок и от всего этого безумия, стало так хорошо, даже чувство голода прошло. Ещё совсем немного и всё закончится… Ещё чуть-чуть…  
– Ты скоро?  
Гинтоки снова выглянул из-за валуна.  
– Не получается. Какой-то урод так затянул узлы, что не развязать.  
– Так разгрызи! Ты же ёкай.  
– Не волнуйся, Хиджиката-кун. – Гинтоки вытянул шею и коснулся его руки губами. – Я всё сделаю, подожди немного.  
– Ну так делай!  
Хиджиката отвернулся от него и столкнулся взглядами с Камуи.  
Тот едва приоткрыл глаза, посмотрел вскользь: за рыжими ресницами не было белка, одна яркая радужка – чуть нахмурился.  
– Тош…  
Кагура схватила его за волосы, потянула на себя и укусила за губу. Потекла кровь, Камуи облизнулся, жмурясь, и забыл про Хиджикату.  
– Быстрее!..  
– Я стараюсь! – прошипел Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, как он старается: верёвки дёргались и натягивались, врезаясь в грудь и живот. Это можно было потерпеть ради спасения. Какое-то время… ещё какое-то время.  
– Есть!  
– Развязал?  
– Нет, ноготь сломал.  
Да чтоб тебя!  
Сого вдруг вскинул голову:  
– Я что-то чую.  
Его глаза стали полностью багровыми.  
– Свой проигрыш ты чуешь! – выдохнула Кагура.  
– Нет. Этот запах, как от животного… Знакомый.  
Он повёл головой, с шумом втянул воздух.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – вдруг зашептал Гинтоки. – Я тут вспомнил Александра Кансайского.  
«Македонского!»  
– Он умел решать проблемы.  
«Он плохо кончил!»  
– Я тоже чувствую, – сказал Камуи. Он повернулся к Хиджикате: – Тоширо, ты тут никого не видел?  
– Да кто тут может быть, кроме вас, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Вы собираетесь соревноваться или сдаётесь?  
– Слабаки! – обрадовалась Кагура. – Признайте, что никогда не сравнитесь с божественной Кагурой-сама!..  
– Раааз-два! – выдохнул Гинтоки.  
Валун качнулся. Сого и Кагура вытаращились на это, и только Камуи всё сразу понял.  
– Не смей!  
Он рванулся к ним, но запутался в чужих конечностях и половых органах.  
– Держись! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
Валун опрокинулся назад. Хиджиката заорал, но камень не грохнулся на землю – Гинтоки подхватил его и закинул себе на плечо.  
– Что ты делаешь?! Что ты делаешь, что ты…  
– Пока, детишки! – крикнул Гинтоки и прыгнул.  
Линия горизонта совершила головокружительный кульбит, небо вдруг стало очень-очень близко, и несколько секунд вокруг не было ничего, кроме раскалённого за день тёмно-синего небосвода.  
Хиджикату вдавило в камень, и Гинтоки приземлился с грохотом и плеском: они были уже у реки.  
– С ума сошёл! Что ты творишь?!  
– Спасаю наши шкуры! Помнишь, был такой Салат Цезарь?  
– Юлий!  
– Он в таких случаях всегда говорил: Рубикон перейдён. Это значит: деваться некуда, остаётся только драпать.  
– Это другое значит! И они нас догонят в два счёта.  
– Посмотрим.  
Гинтоки поудобнее перехватил валун – как он с ним управлялся? – Хиджиката со своего места ничего не мог разглядеть, и помчался вдоль берега огромными прыжками.

Река и горы изгибались зигзагом, как на русских горках, желудок бултыхался в горле, и Хиджиката порадовался, что почти не ел сегодня. От скачущего пейзажа начало тошнить, он уставился вверх – и очень вовремя.  
По небу над ними промчалось чёрное облако, слишком быстрое для обычной тучи.  
– Берегись! – успел крикнуть Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки резко затормозил, и столб чёрного дыма ударился о землю в метре от него. Брызнули камни, всё заволокло пылью, а когда она осела, перед ними стоял нуэ.  
– С дороги! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
Двигаться с места он, впрочем, не спешил.  
– А ты не трус, – оценил Камуи. – В другое время я бы поиграл с тобой, но ты украл моего друга и за это умрёшь.  
– Знаешь, вряд ли мы станем друзьями, – вставил Хиджиката. – Слишком большая разница в возрасте и интересах, и ты хочешь меня съесть.  
– Помолчи, Тоширо.  
А ведь Хиджиката объяснял, что друзья должны прислушиваться друг к другу, но Камуи так ничего и не усвоил.  
– Тоши!  
– Тоши-ублюдок!  
– Не повторяй за мной!  
Сого, уже в облике инугами, приближался на огромной скорости – он вытянулся в струнку и нёсся над землёй, даже не отталкиваясь. У Кагуры было всего две ноги, но ей как-то удавалось держаться с ним наравне: она бежала ровно и размеренно, как спортсмен, только во много раз быстрее. За её спиной торчал зонт, но накинуть какую-нибудь одежду ей в голову не пришло.  
– Придется драться, – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Терпеть это не могу.  
Он положил валун с Хиджикатой на землю.  
– Пожалуйста, держись в стороне и не путайся под ногами.  
– Как бы мне это удалось? Я же привязан к чертовому… Сзади!  
Сого прыгнул на Гинтоки, оскалив пасть, и сразу ушёл в перекат, спасаясь от змеевидного хвоста.  
– Тоширо – мой! – прогудел Камуи.  
Он попытался достать Гинтоки лапой, тот пригнулся, а Кагура подскочила и отбила удар зонтом.  
– Вот спасибо…  
Гинтоки отпрыгнул, чудом избежав удара.  
– Верни Тоши!  
– Кагура, – попытался Хиджиката, – он на нашей стороне.  
Она прищурилась:  
– Какая ещё сторона? Мне не нужна помощь, чтобы всех здесь победить.  
Ну просто прекрасно!  
Камуи, Кагура и Сого надвигались на Гинтоки с трёх сторон, а тот загородил собой Хиджикату и пригнулся. Потрясающе: Годзилла и Кинг Конг решили устроить драку за его задницу, а Хиджиката даже не был блондинкой. И не мог уползти.  
– Сначала разберёмся с ним, потом друг с другом? – спросил Сого.  
Он медленно приближался, припав к земле.  
Кагура резко взмахнула зонтом:  
– Я могу разобраться сначала с тобой, а потом с ним.  
– Мне никто из вас не нужен, – отрезал Камуи. – Каждый сам за…  
Его голос утонул в грохоте. Звук был настолько сильный, что все без исключения вздрогнули и пригнулись, как будто рядом взорвалась бомба.  
Резко стемнело, небо затянуло чёрными тучами, ветер стих.  
– Дождь? – Кагура раскрыла зонт.  
– Что за хрень? – Сого смотрел вверх, задрав голову.  
Камуи наоборот припал к земле:  
– Кто-то приближается.  
Яркий свет вспорол клубящуюся черноту – длинный, узкий, кинжально-острый, он рассёк пространство от неба до земли. «Гром раньше молнии?», успел подумать Хиджиката. Но это была не молния.  
Белый электрический свет ударил по глазам, в лицо пахнуло озоном, на короткий миг всё замерло в неподвижности, а потом пространство раскололось.  
Кагуру и Сого отбросило ударной волной, только Камуи смог удержаться на ногах. Валун Хиджикаты приподняло и опасно качнуло, но Гинтоки среагировал быстро: он перепрыгнул через валун, обхватил руками и притаился за ним. Не понятно – спасал он так Хиджикату или себя.  
– Что это?! – крикнула Кагура.  
Хиджикате тоже хотелось бы знать. С трудом приоткрыв слезящиеся глаза, он увидел огромный сияющий силуэт и сначала не понял, что видит. Что-то ужасное… или прекрасное… наверное.  
Из сгустка энергии проступили очертания, он менялся, мерцал, дёргался, потрескивая, весь сотканный из электрических разрядов. Хиджиката всматривался с трепетом, готовый ахнуть от восхищения или ужаса, и наконец он увидел…  
– Собачка! – воскликнула Кагура.  
– Только не он! – прохныкал Гинтоки.  
Здоровенный белый пёс, какой-то совершенно обычной породы: торчащие уши, хвост крючком, короткое тело. Пока Хиджиката смотрел, тупо моргая, пёс повернул к нему круглую голову, открыл пасть и – тявкнул.  
– Райдзю, – прорычал Камуи.  
– Вот это?!  
– Сада Первый! – причитал Гинтоки. – Какая тварь его выпустила? За что?!  
Щенок встал, загородив их собой, и зарычал.  
– Ха, давно хотел помериться с ним силами.  
Сого облизнулся и начал обходить щенка по кругу, но Камуи его отпихнул.  
– Не лезь, я сам справлюсь.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки быстро огляделся, – ты же образованный, значит, должен знать. «Делаем ноги, пока можем» – кто из великих это сказал?  
– Великие так не говорят!  
– Значит, я буду первым.  
Гинтоки одним движением закинул валун на плечо и перескочил на другой берег.  
– Нет, стой! Там Кагура, мы не можем её бросить!  
– Нашёл за кого переживать!  
Хиджиката поднял голову и посмотрел назад, но не увидел ничего, кроме вспышек молнии. Гинтоки бежал так быстро, что с тем же успехом можно было мчаться на машине. Не успел Хиджиката толком вглядеться, а райдзю уже превратился в пятно света, как от далёкого маяка, потом уменьшился до яркой точки и наконец растаял в дали – за какую-то минуту.  
– Сколько в тебе лошадиных сил?!  
Гинтоки самодовольно фыркнул.  
Тучи остались позади, горы неслись мимо сплошной полосой, персиковая роща промелькнула и исчезла.  
– Держись! – крикнул Гинтоки и взмыл в воздух.  
Свесив голову, Хиджиката увидел тёмную черту лесополосы и кляксу болота за ней, но не успел ничего разглядеть: всё закувыркалось, смазалось, как в каком-то безумном аттракционе. Тряхнуло так, что зубы клацнули, и безумная гонка прекратилась.  
– Фух, добрались.  
Перед глазами всё ходило ходуном, но даже так Хиджиката понял, где находится: перед указателями. Сейчас от них протянулись длинные вечерние тени, и трудно было поверить, что он был здесь сегодня утром – казалось, что прошли годы.  
Гинтоки воткнул валун в землю с такой силой, что у Хиджикаты пломбы завибрировали.  
– Как ты? В порядке?  
– Буду в порядке, если ты меня не угробишь!  
– Уф, ну и заставил ты Гин-сана поволноваться! Смотри, сколько у меня седых волос из-за тебя.  
– Не выдумывай, ты таким родился. И кстати, как ты узнал, где меня искать?  
– Старая кошка рассказала.  
– Кошка… Катерина?  
Это было странно. Хиджиката всегда думал, что Катерине на него наплевать.  
Гинтоки вдруг порывисто обнял его вместе с валуном.  
– Хиджиката-кун, пожалуйста, не делай так больше.  
– Ладно-ладно, – смущённо пробормотал Хиджиката. – Что ты размяк?  
Он не мог обнять в ответ или хотя бы похлопать по плечу, поэтому просто потёрся щекой о жёсткие кудри.  
– В следующий раз, когда соберёшься влезть в смертельно опасное дерьмо, сначала скажи мне. Хорошо?  
– Ладно-ладно, – повторил Хиджиката.  
Было немного стыдно, потому что он точно знал, что не сможет сдержать обещание.

 

______________________________________________

Нуэ – чудовище с головой обезьяны, туловищем тануки, лапами тигра и змеёй вместо хвоста. Может превращаться в чёрное облако и летать, приносит неудачу и болезни.  
Гаки – вечно голодные демоны, населяющие один из буддийских миров, Гакидо. Голод гаки неутолим, они едят всё что угодно, даже своих детей, но не могут насытиться. Иногда попадают в мир людей и тогда становятся людоедами.  
Райдзю – дух, чьё тело состоит из молний. Может представать в форме разных животных, но чаще всего выбирает облик белого волка, окутанного в молнии. Он может летать как шаровая молния, а его крик подобен громовому раскату.


	14. В которой Хиджиката принимает ванну

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: хджгн, монстр недели/хджгн  
> Предупреждения главы: принуждение, фистинг, сайз-кинк

В «Баре под соснами» была всего одна ванная комната, на первом этаже. Шоё сам показал Хиджикате, где она находится, и объяснил, как пользоваться.  
– Воду мы не экономим и не ходим мыться друг за другом – смело сливайте после себя.   
Но, разумеется, всё не могло быть настолько просто.  
– Есть только одно правило, которое вы должны соблюдать, – добавил Шоё с неизменной улыбкой. – Мойтесь днём. Никогда не ходите в ванную по вечерам без моего разрешения, иначе мы вынуждены будем расстаться.  
Звучало как самодурство, но это был его дом, в конце концов, и в своём доме он мог устанавливать любые правила, поэтому Хиджиката всегда старался мыться не позже четырёх часов. Но в этот раз не получилось.  
Гинтоки ночью был совершенно невыносим и неутомим, и Хиджиката проснулся поздно. Поздно позавтракал, поспал ещё пару часов и только потом вспомнил, что нужно сходить в ванную. Когда он, в юкате, с полотенцем, мочалкой и гелем для душа под мышкой, спустился вниз, было уже начало шестого.  
По стечению обстоятельств Шоё был слишком занят, чтобы его заметить: повязав на волосы симпатичную косынку, он стоял на стремянке и протирал вентилятор и лампу. Тацума, конечно, не мог пропустить такое развлечение: он сидел за ближайшим столом и комментировал.  
– Длинные ноги, отличная задница, умеет готовить, да ещё и хозяйственная. Девушка, ваши родители уже начали варить красный рис?  
Ведро с мыльной водой покачнулось, описало кривую, нарушающую все законы физики, и приземлилось ему на голову.  
– Упс, – сказал Шоё равнодушно. – Какой я сегодня неловкий.  
Хиджиката поспешил выйти из бара – посетителей ещё не было, и его никто не увидел.  
К ванной вёл узкий, только одному и пройти, коридор, начинавшийся за стойкой. Хиджиката его терпеть не мог. Здесь пахло сыростью, единственная лампочка находилась в том месте, где коридор поворачивал под прямым углом, и не давала достаточно света. Ну просто локация из фильма ужасов или из игры про зомби. Впечатление усиливала единственная дверь, всегда наглухо закрытая – каждый раз, проходя мимо неё, Хиджиката чувствовал нехороший холодок. Он понятия не имел, откуда берётся это чувство, как будто смотришь на заброшенный дом, или на пляшущие в ночи огоньки, или на странную тень в тёмной комнате, но всегда ускорял шаг, стремясь оставить запертую дверь позади. Сегодня всё повторилось: он почти добежал до поворота и только тогда выдохнул.   
За углом коридор тянулся буквально на пару метров и упирался в тупик. Здесь было единственное узкое окошко под самым потолком, почти не дававшее света, и дверь в ванную.   
Раздеваться надо было в крошечном предбаннике, большую часть которого занимал грубо сколоченный шкаф. Хиджиката сложил на полку сандалии с юкатой и пошёл мыться.  
Для дома, в котором постоянно жило не больше четырёх человек, ванная была огромной – такое помещение больше подошло бы крупной гостинице – но очень скудно освещённой. Имелась только лампа над дверью, заключённая в матовый плафон. Дальние стены тонули в тенях, а лампа периодически мигала и опасно потрескивала, прибавляя Хиджикате седых волос. Вот и сейчас, стоило ему войти, как лампочка затрещала и мигнула три раза подряд, словно в знак приветствия. При мысли, что она может вырубиться, оставив его в полной темноте, хотелось всё бросить и выскочить отсюда с голым задом.   
– Да успокойся ты, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Больное воображение хуже десятка ёкаев.  
У дальней стены на возвышении красовалась большая бочка-офуро, в которой поместились бы четыре человека сразу. Хиджиката на полном серьёзе ожидал, что её надо подогревать огнём или горячими камнями, и даже слегка разочаровался, когда Шоё указал на самый обычный позеленевший от времени чугунный кран.  
– Наш бройлер не может поддерживать высокую температуру, поэтому мыться придётся тёплой водой, – пояснил он извиняющимся тоном.   
Хиджикату это обрадовало. К офуро он относился как к лечебной процедуре, а мыться предпочитал на западный манер – в душе. Вариант с водой обычной температуры ему прекрасно подходил.   
В правую стену были вмонтированы три крана, возле них стояли скамейки и тазики, на колченогой тумбочке у двери громоздился впечатляющий набор мочалок, шампуней и жидкого мыла, и в целом вся эта большая, старая, обшарпанная комната выглядела обычно. За одним исключением.  
Справа от входа, в дальней части стены за каким-то чёртом устроили нишу, загороженную от глаз бамбуковой ширмой. Между потолком и верхом ширмы оставался зазор, и Хиджиката не мог отделаться от чувства, что оттуда за ним кто-то наблюдает. Пока он намыливался, сидя на скамейке, тёр себя мочалкой и обливался водой, смывая пену, всё было в порядке – он точно знал, что кроме него в этом царстве шуршащей воды и блёкло-зелёной плитки никого нет. Но когда он забирался в офуро и прикрывал глаза, чтобы расслабиться и порелаксировать, то возникало ощущение чужого присутствия и внимательного недоброго взгляда. Хиджиката ругал себя за мнительность, насвистывал, начинал говорить сам с собой вслух, но легче не становилось. Давящий взгляд ощущался как мокрое полотенце, липкое и тяжёлое. Слабое освещение, из-за которого стены ванной тонули в темноте, ни капли не помогало, а чёртова лампочка как издевалась: постоянно мигала и включалась не сразу, а через несколько бесконечных секунд. Хиджиката был уверен, что когда он сидел в бочке, лампа мигала чаще, чем когда мылся.   
Однажды он не выдержал и отодвинул ширму, но за ней не было ничего. Ни скелетов невинно убиённых жертв, ни хозяйственных принадлежностей: просто углубление в стене, метр на метр. Это должно было успокоить, но эффект получился обратный. Он не мог перестать думать о том, зачем нужна эта ниша, и почему пустое пространство отгородили ширмой. Такие мысли кого угодно превратили бы в неврастеника, поэтому Хиджиката старался думать о чём угодно, лишь бы отвлечься. 

Вот и сейчас: он пустил в офуро воду, чтобы набиралась, а сам сел на скамейку перед ближайшим краном и начал намыливаться. У него было минут двадцать, пока бочка наполнится – полно времени, чтобы подумать.  
На следующий день после их с Гинтоки не очень триумфального возвращения с Пустоши опять начались дожди. Не ливень – так, мелкая морось, но для того, что задумал Хиджиката, требовалась сухая погода. Поэтому он торчал в баре и иногда выходил навестить знакомых.   
Отосэ при виде него всплеснула руками:  
– Не может быть!   
Она его обняла и расцеловала в обе щёки.  
– Не думала, что снова увижу тебя, красавчик. Какие боги тебя защищают?   
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Его спасли не боги, а браслет, сделанный Шоё, взбалмошность Кагуры и ещё кое-что.   
– А я-то расстроилась, – Отосэ похлопала его по щеке с совершенно не расстроенным видом, – думала, что теперь не на ком будет глаз задержать. Но раз уж ты живой, то заходи почаще, порадуй старуху.  
– Какая же вы старуха, вы ещё хоть куда.  
Она подбоченилась с задорным видом.  
– Да я нынешней молодёжи легко фору дам. Хочешь проверить?  
– Обязательно, – заверил Хиджиката, пятясь к выходу. – Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Он не почувствовал ни слабости, ни головокружения – наверное, Отосэ и правда была рада его видеть.   
Катерина поджидала на улице, укрывшись от дождя под навесом соседней лавки. Она скрестила руки на груди, вскинула голову и поджала губы с видом королевы, недовольной подданными. Пришлось остановиться.  
– Спасибо, что рассказала Гинтоки, где меня искать, – без предисловий начал Хиджиката.  
Катерина презрительно фыркнула.  
– Да что б ты там знал! Я сразу поняла, что кучерявый не справится, и отправила за вами Саду Первого.  
– Он тебя слушается? – не поверил Хиджиката.  
– Это все люди такие тупые, или ты особенный? Я знала, где его держат, потому что кошки знают всё, и иногда навещала, а вчера помогла сбежать, но в обмен на помощь попросила об услуге. Так что ты теперь у меня в долгу.  
Хиджиката пропустил это мимо ушей.  
– Почему ты решила мне помочь? Если из-за того случая с воронами…  
Катерина сплюнула на землю.  
– Я бы сама справилась, без сопливых. Это старая карга подняла шумиху, вот ей и платить долг, а я… – она отвела взгляд, и Хиджиката с недоверием увидел румянец, проступивший на смуглых щеках. – А я хотела отблагодарить за то, что познакомил нас с Зензо.  
– Так у вас всё хорошо?  
Но Катерина уже опомнилась.  
– И больше я тебе ничего не должна. Будешь гореть, даже не плюну в твою сторону. Будешь тонуть – устроюсь на берегу с попкорном.  
Она одёрнула рукава и удалилась всё с тем же гордым видом.

– Да кто её просил! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Я бы и сам справился, без сопливых. Лучше драться с нуэ, инугами и гаки сразу, чем иметь дело с этой тварью!   
– Ты про райдзю?  
Гинтоки натужно захохотал.  
– Кому райдзю, а кому озабоченная псина.  
– Точно, Отосэ-сан говорила, что когда у Сады Первого начался сезон спаривания, он стал нападать на горожан. Потому этот ваш уцуро его и запер.   
– Так и было. Мохнатый извращенец лез на всех, – Гинтоки поёжился, – а больше всего досталось лошадям. Лошадей я ему не прощу!   
– Тебе-то какая разница?  
Но он замкнулся в себе и больше ничего не сказал.

Через день появилась Кагура. В бар она не зашла – остановилась напротив. Хиджиката увидел её в окно и выбежал под дождь, сопровождаемый завистливым свистом Тацумы.  
– Тоши!  
Хиджиката намеревался её обнять, но Кагура успела первой: подхватила его, как пушинку, и закружила.  
– Рада, что ты в порядке. – Она аккуратно поставила Хиджикату на ноги, но затем по-дружески пихнула в бок с такой силой, что он чуть не упал. – Мог бы сразу сказать, что тот парень твой друг.   
– Как будто ты меня слушала!  
Она смутилась.  
– Я… увлеклась. Нечасто Великий Боец Гаки-сама встречает достойных врагов.  
– Как ты отделалась от Камуи и Сого?  
Кагура пренебрежительно отмахнулась:  
– Да просто дала неправильный номер телефона, это самый надёжный способ для девушки отделаться от прилипал. Кстати, Камуи передавал привет и просил заходить в гости – по дружбе.   
– Ага, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Непременно. Как только он научится дружить.  
– Мы поговорили с блохастым, так что можешь расслабиться – он тебя больше доставать не будет. – Кагура подмигнула: – Ну пока, Тоши, я бы хотела поболтать с тобой подольше, но должна бежать. Сада-чан слишком ревнив.  
– Сада?.. Постой, ты про Саду Первого?!  
Кагура зарумянилась – точно как Катерина. Выглядела она милее раз в сто, но суть от этого не менялась.  
– Вы с ним что, вместе?  
– Обычно я предпочитаю парней постарше, но для него сделала исключение. Сада-чан слишком хорош. Он такой милый и добрый и так меня любит, а в постели просто монстр.  
– Он всегда монстр, не только в постели!  
– Понимаешь, парни у меня не задерживаются. Начинают все задорно, но надолго их не хватает, и однажды утром я просыпаюсь рядом с дохляком.  
– Так это ты их убиваешь, эй!  
– Выносливых мужиков не осталось, и я уже думала, что всегда буду одна, но Сада-чан может дать мне всё, что нужно и даже больше. Он для меня как подарок свыше.  
Хиджиката был слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то сказать, и Кагура приняла его молчание за одобрение.  
– Рад за нас, да, Тоши? Я обязательно позову тебя на свадьбу!

Гинтоки ничего странного в этом не углядел.  
– Она же из гаки. Это самая прожорливая раса в мире, всегда терзаемая голодом. Правительство не смогло ни взять рождаемость под контроль, ни обеспечить население ресурсами, и, в конце концов, они уничтожили казну, поля, полезные ископаемые и начали пожирать собственных детей и друг друга. Так и вымерли. А могли бы просто переизбрать президента.  
– Знаешь, сказки, которые люди рассказывают про ёкаев, гораздо интереснее того, что придумываете вы сами.  
– Твоя подружка – одна из последних гаки. Ей удалось перенаправить голод с еды на секс, потому и выжила, но её парню я не завидую. – Гинтоки злорадно потёр руки: – Ну держись, садо-Сада! Это тебе за мои страдания!  
– У тебя к нему что-то личное?

Козенигата долго не появлялся в баре, а когда всё-таки пришёл, то был трезв, мрачен и заказал чай. Он как раз делал первый глоток, когда Хиджиката сел за его стол.  
– Помнишь меня?  
Судя по тому, что Козенигата подавился и разбрызгал чай по столу – помнил.  
– Б-братишка-адвокат. Давненько не…  
– Я всё-таки решил купить твою карту, – перебил Хиджиката.  
У Козенигаты вытянулось лицо.  
– Она…  
– Она у меня. Точнее, была у меня – я её сжёг.  
– Как сжёг? – слабо прошептал Козенигата. – Зачем? Там же сокровище.  
– Я бы его так не назвал.  
Хиджиката выложил на стол несколько банкнот.  
– Десять тысяч йен, приличная цена за клочок бумаги, которого больше не существует. Постарайся не пропить всё сразу.  
Он встал и вернулся за свой стол, не слушая, что скажет Козенигата.  
– Соришь деньгами, – заметил Тацума.   
– Какая разница? Их всё равно не становится меньше.  
За две недели, что он жил в Сайлент Вилле, количество наличных в портмоне почти не уменьшилось, хотя по подсчётам Хиджикаты он уже должен был потратить все деньги.   
– Подозреваю, что ты как-то к этому причастен.  
Тацума подмигнул.  
– Кто, ты думаешь, я такой? Я тануки. В баре, который я взял под своё покровительство, никогда не закончатся деньги и сакэ.  
– Тогда куда деваются сигареты?  
– Ты же куришь на улице, на это я повлиять не могу. Как и на деньги, которые ты потратишь за пределами бара.  
– А ты можешь сделать так, чтобы аккумулятор не разряжался?  
– Ась? Калькулятор? Не разбираюсь я в этих новомодных штучках, ахаха.  
Хиджиката посмотрел в сторону стойки, где уже не было свободных мест.  
– И что, у клиентов деньги тоже не кончаются?  
– Нет-нет, ты не понял. Они – пришлые, а ты – свой. Вы с Гинтоки так часто скрипите кроватью над нашими головами, что мы с Шо-тяном посоветовались и решили принять тебя в семью. – Тацума повысил голос: – Верно, дорогая?  
– Не помню, чтобы был женат, – прохладно отозвался Шоё.  
– Конечно, не помнишь, ты же замужем, ахаха!  
Хиджиката отработанным движением сгрёб своё сакэ и нырнул с ним под стол.

Может быть, Тацума не знал, что такое аккумулятор, зато разбирался в презервативах: пачка из десяти штук, презентованная Исабуро, до сих пор не закончилась, хотя Хиджиката тратил по несколько в сутки.  
Гинтоки был нечеловечески вынослив и обладал потрясающим даром убеждения: он всегда мог убедить Хиджикату, что даже если сейчас секса не хочется, то если сделать так или вот так или эдак, то захочется наверняка. И он всегда оказывался прав. Например, сегодня ночью эта его идея с ментоловой жвачкой оказалась очень даже…  
Хиджиката одёрнул себя: ещё не хватало дрочить на Гинтоки.  
Они занимались сексом, болтали, смеялись, и Хиджиката чувствовал, как против воли начинает привязываться. Он не хотел ничего такого, не желал ничего большего, чем просто секс, и он должен был остановиться, пока всё не зашло дальше, чем следовало. Каждый день он собирался поговорить с Гинтоки и каждый день откладывал. Утыкался лбом в горячее плечо, целовал с готовностью раскрытые губы, вдыхал запах свежего овса от кудрявых волос и думал: «Не сегодня».  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты здесь?  
Дверь приоткрылась, и Гинтоки заглянул в ванную.  
– Ну вот, вспомни идиота…  
– Что? Ты думал обо мне? Вспоминал моё прекрасное тело и дрочил?  
Из одежды на нём было только полотенце – на шее.   
– Думал, что наконец-то могу побыть один, в тишине и покое.  
– Какой ты жестокий, – Гинтоки взял скамейку, подтащил ближе и уселся рядом с ним. – И суровый. Тебе следовало родиться прокурором.  
– Ими не рождаются.  
– А ещё лучше, – Гинтоки обхватил Хиджикату поперёк пояса и пристроил подбородок на плечо, – если бы ты родился уродливым. Как было бы хорошо, будь у тебя широкий нос, узкие глаза и прыщи, куча прыщей. А ещё – толстое пузо и маленький член.  
– Не могу понять, похвалили меня или оскорбили.  
– Будь ты толстым уродцем с плохим запахом изо рта, – вдохновенно продолжал Гинтоки, – я бы мог жить спокойно. Потому что твои волосы, глаза, задница и член не дают мне покоя.  
Хиджиката легонько щёлкнул его по лбу.  
– Ты себя слышишь? По сути, ты сказал, что у меня есть глаза, волосы, задница и член – это не комплимент. Сходи на курсы пикапа, что ли… подожди, я понял, ты уже был на них. И их вёл Тацума.  
Гинтоки смешливо фыркнул, но смог сохранить серьёзный тон:  
– Нас учили делать сомнительные комплименты специально. Чтобы, когда она обидится…  
– Она?  
– …можно было её поцеловать во все перечисленные места.   
Он приподнялся и чмокнул Хиджикату в макушку.  
– Собираешься целовать меня в глаза?  
– Могу сразу перейти к главному и поцеловать в…  
– Уймись. Я собираюсь помыться и всё. Иди поработай для разнообразия.  
– Зачем, если босс не видит?  
– Да ты просто работник года. Скоро Шоё потребует, чтобы зарплату тебе платил я.   
– Соглашайся, я отработаю.  
– Натурой?  
Гинтоки придвинулся ближе, грудью к его спине.  
– А ты против?  
Хиджиката был не против, но виду не подал.  
– Все разговоры сводишь к сексу, как озабоченный. Или причина в том, что для тебя это не только секс, но и еда?  
– Сколько раз ты будешь поднимать эту тему? Сердце Гин-сана хрупкое, как зеркальный пол, а ты проходишься по нему коваными сапогами, как по каменным плитам.   
– Хочешь сказать, что не тянешь мою жизненную энергию, пока мы трахаемся?  
– Конечно, нет! Мне это не нужно, я и так сильный.  
– Тогда почему у тебя все мысли о сексе?  
Гинтоки вздохнул, волна тёплого дыхания прошлась по мокрой коже.  
– Потому, – он потянулся вперёд и прижался щекой, – что я от тебя без ума.  
Было тихо, только журчала вода, и душно. Пар оседал на коже, из-за этого она стала чувствительной, и каждое прикосновение воспринималось чересчур остро: твёрдая ладонь на животе, мягкие губы под ухом. Хиджиката сидел, не дыша, не зная, что сказать, даже не зная, что чувствует.  
– И ещё потому, – буднично продолжил Гинтоки, – что мне лень работать.  
Он уничтожил напряжение одним махом. Хиджиката засмеялся, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко.  
– Знаю. – Гинтоки забрал у него мочалку и сунул под кран. – Скажу боссу, что был занят, обслуживая клиента.  
– У вас тут подпольный бордель?  
– Что за подозрения! – Гинтоки лихо выдавил на мочалку половину геля. – Я потру тебе спину.  
– А сам я не справлюсь с этой трудной задачей?  
– Не относись к мытью спины легкомысленно, Хиджиката-кун! Какими бы длинными ни были руки, до середины всё равно не достанешь. Там всегда остаётся грязь, всю твою жизнь, представляешь.  
– Ужас.  
– Ещё какой! Но не бойся, Гин-сан помоет тебя чисто-чисто, гладко-гладко. Вот увидишь, тебе так понравится, что попросишь ещё.  
В порыве вдохновения он стиснул мочалку в кулаке, и во все стороны брызнули розовые мыльные пузыри. Один зацепился за его чёлку, закачался на серебристом завитке, и Хиджиката понял, что нормально помыться ему сегодня не светит.  
– Хорошо, – он отвернулся и опустил голову, – доверяю тебе это дело. Но смотри, чтобы было гладко и чисто, я потом проверю.  
Он покосился из-под мокрых волос: Гинтоки сидел, не моргая, и взгляд у него стал неподвижным, тёмным и жадным. Хиджиката улыбнулся:  
– Чего ждёшь? Приступай.

Позднее Гинтоки пытался представить всё так, словно это Хиджиката виноват:  
– Ты сам сказал, чтобы я приступал. Да ещё так строго, что я не осмелился спорить! Ох уж эти парни из столицы…  
– Сейчас получишь по роже от парня из столицы! Если бы не ты, я бы помылся за полчаса, и ничего не случилось бы.  
Да, позднее они обвиняли друг друга, но правда заключалась в том, что ни один из них в тот момент не думал.  
Гинтоки проводил мочалкой с нажимом, начинал от плеч и вёл вниз вдоль позвоночника, растирая кожу, легко целовал в шею под линией волос, гладил мыльными пальцами. Хиджиката наклонился вперёд, опёрся руками о колени и наслаждался ощущениями: по телу медленно разливался жар, мышцы расслаблялись, глаза закрывались сами с собой. Гинтоки надавил на копчик, погладил и скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц.   
Горячие пальцы дотронулись до анального отверстия, и Хиджиката прогнулся в спине – голова запрокинулась и легла на подставленное плечо. Гинтоки смотрел сверху вниз внимательно и серьёзно, слишком серьёзно, чтобы это можно было стерпеть. Хиджиката поднял руку, зарылся во влажные, пружинящие под ладонью кудри, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.   
Поцелуй вышел глубоким. Гинтоки сразу протолкнул язык ему в рот, а Хиджикате лень было соревноваться в умениях, и он только отвечал, откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза. Гинтоки гладил его по подставленной шее, по груди, потом снова взялся за мочалку. Хиджиката тихо застонал, когда жёсткая ткань прошлась по соскам. Гинтоки обводил их по кругу, прижимал, дразнил – знал, зараза, где у него эрогенные зоны. Пришлось укусить его за губу, чтобы не зарывался.  
Гинтоки намёк понял и переместился ниже. Пересчитал рёбра, прошёлся по запавшему животу – гель взбивался в пену, стекал по телу, в воздухе повис густой синтетический аромат клубники. Губы Гинтоки тоже стали как клубника на вкус. Хиджиката полностью расслабился, привалился спиной к его груди и закрыл глаза. Так всё воспринималось ярче: прикосновения грубого нейлона сменялись ласковыми пальцами, Гинтоки гладил, массировал, надавливал, вот его ладонь, вся в скользкой пене, легла на член. Хиджиката задержал дыхание, но он лишь небрежно погладил по стволу и принялся растирать мочалкой внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. Его движения стали нарочито медленными, дразнящими. Хиджиката поёрзал, намекая, что можно бы и ускориться, но Гинтоки проигнорировал. Хотелось выругаться, но вместо этого Хиджиката застонал.  
Член уже встал, а Гинтоки – зараза! кружил рядом, но не дотрагивался. Гладил лобок – ему нравилось, что Хиджиката там полностью выбрит – трогал яйца, ласкал промежность. Мочалка давно валялась под ногами, остались только пальцы и ладони и губы и язык. Вода монотонно журчала, заглушая выдохи и тихие стоны, пахучий пар оседал на коже, от него кружилась голова.  
– Сегодня ты?..  
– Да! – выдавил Хиджиката. Сильнее вцепился в его волосы, откинулся назад. – Да.   
Гинтоки кивнул и поцеловал в висок. Выдавил ещё геля на ладонь и просунул руку дальше, за мошонку – между ягодиц. В подготовке, учитывая все их развлечения, не было нужды, ему просто нравилось трахать Хиджикату пальцами. И Хиджикате это нравилось тоже. Он стонал и шире раздвигал ноги, пока Гинтоки проталкивал в него два пальца, сгибал их, разводил в стороны, надавливал костяшками изнутри. Другой рукой он наконец-то обхватил член и неторопливо проводил по стволу вверх, до блестящей от смазки и воды головки. Его член тоже встал, Хиджиката чувствовал это ягодицами – а хотел бы чувствовать внутри, он уже изнывал от нетерпения.   
– Давай уже… Сколько можно?  
– Подожди, я кое-что придумал.  
Хиджиката не хотел никаких придумок, он хотел, чтобы его трахнули – сейчас же. О чём он и собрался сказать, но тут Гинтоки обвёл головку большим пальцем, и слова вылетели из головы. Хиджиката открыл глаза, слепо уставился в обшарпанный потолок, по которому метались их искажённые тени. Тени… вечер… какая-то мысль мелькнула на границе сознания и пропала, когда Гинтоки подхватил его под плечи и спину и поднял на руки.   
– Ты что делаешь?   
– У нас тут полная офуро тёплой воды. Мы должны её использовать во имя экономии природных ресурсов.   
– Сначала нужно смыть гель.  
– Да забей. Всё равно потом воду сливать.  
Гинтоки поднялся по ступеням и забрался в бочку. Хиджиката схватился за его плечо, но он держал крепко и совсем не выглядел как тот, кто балансирует на одной ноге с восьмьюдесятью килограммами на руках. Человек бы так не смог, разве что какой-нибудь спортсмен-тяжелоатлет.   
Тёплая вода расступилась перед ними и сразу сомкнулась на уровне груди. Гинтоки опустился на сиденье и усадил Хиджикату себе на колени. Отсюда, с возвышения, была видна вся комната, Хиджиката по привычке посмотрел в сторону ниши, но в том углу было совсем темно, а Гинтоки уже с излишним тщанием смывал остатки геля с его живота.   
Хиджиката хотел поцеловать его, но вдруг вспомнил:  
– Чёрт, мы же без презиков!  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, мы так давно знакомы, можно и не предохраняться.  
– Давно, это две недели?  
– Серьёзно, ты ранишь мою душу. Но если хочешь, могу поклясться, что не болен ни спидом, ни сифилисом, ни сапом.  
– Да уж надеюсь. Сапом болеют лошади.  
– А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Говорил же, что вырос в семье ветеринара…   
Голос оборвался стоном. Гинтоки слизывал воду с его шеи, ласкал член, и Хиджиката решил, что разок можно.  
– Чёрт с тобой. Давай быстрее, я больше не могу.  
– Потерпи секунду.  
Гинтоки обхватил его за пояс и развернул к себе спиной. Хиджиката моргнул, когда перед ним оказалась комната с рядком кранов у стены и дверью напротив – он-то думал, что ещё долго их не увидит.   
– Что за странная поза?  
Гинтоки потёрся губами о его шею:  
– Тебе понравится.   
Он взял Хиджикату за лодыжки и потянул, вынудив развести ноги: широко, ещё шире. Пришлось схватиться за край бочки, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а Гинтоки перекинул его ноги через свои колени, легко нажал на плечи и притянул к себе.   
Хиджиката сглотнул. Он полулежал, полностью раскрытый, в такой неустойчивой позе, что не смог бы подняться самостоятельно. Всё верно – ему это нравилось.   
Гинтоки подвёл ладони под его ягодицы и приподнял: член проехался между ягодиц, головка прижалась к растянутому входу, и Хиджиката затаил дыхание. Как всегда, предвкушение возбуждало не меньше, чем ласки. Гинтоки натягивал его на себя осторожно, бережно, чересчур медленно. Хиджиката предпочёл бы быстрее и грубее, он нетерпеливо кусал губы, ругался про себя и ни за что бы не признал, что это томительное, почти невыносимое ожидание тоже доставляет удовольствие. Когда их тела соединились, кожа к коже, он выдохнул со стоном, и Гинтоки тут же начал целовать в волосы, гладить по ногам, от паха к коленям, бормоча что-то успокаивающе. «Не тяни», подумал Хиджиката. Это была его последняя связная мысль.  
Гинтоки только начинал мягко, но темп взял жёсткий. Он держал Хиджикату на весу и загонял ему на всю длину, часто и быстро, быстро-быстро-быстро – хорошо. Хиджиката не стонал, не мог, только шумно дышал, их с Гинтоки громкое дыхание наполнило комнату, заглушив ровный шелест воды. Вода расходилась волнами, плескала на грудь и лицо, колыхалась, гладила и ласкала, пар поднимался над ней, белёсый и волнистый, как волосы Гинтоки. Лампочка то и дело моргала, или это у него в глазах темнело? Хиджиката зажмурился, но легче не стало: под веками мигало красным в такт движениям члена внутри, от духоты и удушливого запаха клубники кружилась голова.   
Гинтоки беспорядочно целовал в плечи, прикусывал кожу, бормотал что-то бессмысленное – Хиджиката не слышал. Сквозь него как будто канат продели, натянули так туго, что не вздохнуть, не шевельнуться. И когда Гинтоки с громким стоном кончил в него, этот канат не оборвался.  
– Блядь, – высказался Хиджиката невнятно.  
– Шшш, сейчас.  
Гинтоки беспорядочно гладил по горлу, животу, коленям, целовал, куда мог дотянуться, и кончал в него – Хиджиката чувствовал, как внутри пульсирует член и толчками выплёскивается сперма, он только это сейчас и чувствовал.   
С трудом удалось разжать пальцы на бортике бочки, поднять руку и вцепиться в кое-чьи лохмы.  
– Я тебе шею сверну, – отчётливо выговорил Хиджиката.   
«Делай что-нибудь или ты покойник», – хотел сказать он следом, но Гинтоки накрыл его губы губами, а его член – рукой, притиснул к себе, поцеловал в засос, всего раз продёрнул в кулаке. И этого оказалось достаточно.

– Блядь, – сказал Хиджиката некоторое время спустя.   
Он сполз с Гинтоки, споткнулся и чуть не упал, но успел схватиться за бортик.   
– Блядь, – повторил он, навалившись грудью на край бочки и шумно отдуваясь. Других слов не было.  
Ему требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя, но у Гинтоки начисто отсутствовали что чувство такта, что понимание момента. Он прижался со спины, облапил за пояс и попытался поцеловать. Хиджиката от души двинул ему локтем.  
– Ай! Это ещё за что? Разве тебе не понравилось? Мне вот очень понравилось. Кончать в тебя гораздо приятнее, чем в презерватив.  
– Я так и понял, что ты ради этого всё затеял.   
Не то чтобы Хиджиката всерьёз злился, на самом деле. Он пристроил подбородок на скрещённых руках и подавил зевок – то ли от усталости, то ли от тусклого света в ванной начало клонить в сон.  
– Что ты за маньяк такой, готовый трахаться где угодно и с кем угодно? Если у тебя сперматоксикоз, то иди к врачу.   
Гинтоки вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо:  
– Нет-нет, Хиджиката-кун, ты не прав, я готов трахаться где угодно только с тобой. Это хиджитоксикоз и это не лечится.   
– Нет такой болезни!  
Гинтоки вроде бы придуривался, как обычно, но смотрел без улыбки, вглядывался, словно хотел запечатлеть в памяти каждую чёрточку его лица. Хиджиката понял, что так дольше продолжаться не может.   
– Нам нужно кое-что обсудить… – он повернулся к Гинтоки. И замолчал.  
Только сейчас он увидел то, что мог бы заметить и раньше – мог бы и услышать, если бы был в состоянии.  
Вода не журчала. Кран, который они с Гинтоки, увлечённые друг другом, не потрудились закрыть, был закручен.   
Хиджиката стоял по грудь в тёплой воде, но мгновенно замёрз: руки и плечи покрылись мурашками.  
– Г-гин…  
– Что? Это немного слишком, да? Я тебя шокировал?   
Гинтоки потупился и смущённо поковырял мизинцем в ухе:  
– Я всё думал, как бы так сказать, чтобы не выглядело глупо. Понимаешь, признания – не мой конёк. Вот Тацума, он бы мог…  
Лампа работала едва-едва. Свет стал тусклым и часто моргал, его хватало на стену с кранами и широкую полоску плитки от двери до офуро, но остальная часть помещения тонула в темноте, такой густой и непроглядной, что это уже не получалось списать на дефекты освещения.  
Медленно, нехотя, Хиджиката начал оборачиваться себе за спину, в темноту – к нише.  
Гинтоки, идиот, от которого были одни проблемы, пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом.   
– Хей, скажи что-нибудь. Даже если тебя это разозлило, я приму это.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Хиджиката.  
Он был уверен, что слышит это: как с тихими щелчками, секция к секции, складывается бамбуковая ширма.  
– Ааа, чёрт, ты правда разозлился? Я отказываюсь это принимать, ясно?!   
– Да замолчи ты! – заорал Хиджиката. – Мне кажется, здесь…  
Лампа мигнула в последний раз и погасла. И не включилась ни через секунду, ни через две, ни через двадцать.  
– …кто-то есть, – закончил Хиджиката в полной темноте.

Было тихо, не раздавалось ни звука, но он точно знал, что рядом что-то движется. Что-то громадное, голодное, ждущее, когда включится свет. «Не надо, – взмолился Хиджиката. – Пусть будет темно».  
Свет включился, и он оказался лицом к лицу с самой жуткой рожей, какую только можно представить.  
Квадратная тёмно-зелёная морда, обрамлённая клочковатой чёрной гривой, маленькие свирепые глазки под нависающими надбровными дугами, сплющенный нос и широкая пасть, полная кривых белых клыков.  
«Я сейчас упаду в обморок, – подумал Хиджиката, – или закричу».  
Но закричал не он, а Гинтоки:  
– Бежиииим!   
Хиджиката не запомнил, как они выбрались из бочки. Гинтоки схватил его за руку и тащил за собой, а за спиной ухали тяжёлые шаги – монстр не собирался отпускать добычу так просто.  
– Что… кто это?!  
– Аканамэ.  
– Банник?! Это?!  
Дверь уже была в двух шагах. Они бросились к ней в едином порыве и столкнулись, затоптались, мешая друг другу.  
– Отойди и не мешай!  
– Да ты сам мешаешь! Не путайся под ногами!  
В панике они попытались толкнуть дверь, потом сообразили, что она отодвигается. Хиджиката потянул влево, Гинтоки вправо, и дверь осталась неподвижна.  
– Не лезь! – заорали они хором.  
Тяжёлые лапы легли на плечи: пока они препирались, банник их догнал. Хиджиката не успел оглянуться – его схватили и швырнули на пол.   
Падение вышибло дух, несколько секунд он лежал на спине, тупо моргая, и пришёл в себя, когда на лодыжке сомкнулись огромные пальцы. Хиджиката заорал, забрыкался, банник не обратил на эти жалкие попытки внимания и размеренным шагом направился обратно, к бочке, волоча его за собой по полу.   
– Пусти меня, чудовище! Гинтоки! Гин…  
– Не бойся, Хиджиката-кун, я рядом.  
Гинтоки действительно был рядом – банник держал его за ногу второй рукой.  
– Ты тоже попался?! Сделай что-нибудь, ты же ёкай!  
Гинтоки уныло покачал головой.  
– Бесполезно, – тон у него был похоронный.  
– Что значит, бесполезно? Ты даже не пытался!  
– Всё равно ничего не выйдет. Он – банник, мы в бане, и мы нарушили правило.  
Хиджиката знал только одно правило насчёт бани.  
– Который сейчас час?   
Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул:  
– Час расплаты.  
– Что за пессимистичный настрой?!  
Банник бросил их на полу, а сам уселся на возвышении перед бочкой, устроив длинные руки на коленях. Вид снизу вверх впечатлял: он был ростом не меньше трёх метров, и в ширину почти столько же. Холмы мышц, плато грудной клетки, валуны брюшного пресса – исходившая от него аура силы и тестостерона вдавливала в пол.   
– Послушайте, – начал Хиджиката. Голос подрагивал, он замаскировал это кашлем. – Даже если уже больше шести, это не может считаться вечером. Сейчас лето, а летом вечер наступает после восьми, вы не должны судить нас по законам зимнего времени.   
Банник повернул к нему тяжёлую голову и посмотрел с интересом, как на забавную букашку. Открыл пасть – Хиджиката сжался – и прорычал:  
– Хе-до-ро.  
Хиджиката не понял, что это – боевой клич или угроза, а банник протянул руку и погладил его по голове. То есть, просто погладил: широкая как канализационный люк ладонь легла на макушку и потрепала по волосам. Это испугало сильнее, чем если бы он попытался свернуть Хиджикате шею.  
– Что он делает?  
– Знакомится. Ты же новичок.  
– Зд-драсьте, – проблеял Хиджиката. – В смысле, приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Тоширо.  
Банник благожелательно кивнул, не прекращая его поглаживать. Он не причинял вреда, и Хиджиката подумал, что не так уж всё плохо, когда широкая пасть снова открылась:  
– На-ка-за-ние.  
– Э, нет, постой. Мы же ничего такого не сделали…  
Банник нахмурился, что превратило его рожу из свирепой в попросту жуткую, и покачал головой.   
– Ну да, – поспешил исправиться Хиджиката, – кое-что такое мы сделали, но на первый раз можно и простить... Что ты молчишь? – зашипел он в сторону Гинтоки. – Помоги мне!  
– Всё бесполезно, – негативную ауру над ним можно было увидеть невооружённым глазом, – это конец.  
– Легко же ты впал в уныние! Борись!  
– Но это конец, Хиджиката-кун, сам посмотри.  
Хиджиката посмотрел.  
Полотенце, прикрывавшее бёдра банника, встопорщилось, обнажив монументальный половой орган. Это был всем концам конец: толщиной с предплечье взрослого мужчины и такой же длины, увенчанный мощной головкой. При виде него у Хиджикаты всё внутри сжалось.  
– Наказание, – добродушно пояснил банник.  
Хиджиката попытался вскочить, но поскользнулся на мокрой плитке и шмякнулся на задницу.  
– Нет!  
– Да, – припечатал банник и подгрёб его к себе.  
Хиджиката вскинул правую руку, защищаясь, но ничего не произошло.  
– А? – Он посмотрел на свой браслет-ханамуцуби, потряс, как потряс бы барахлящие часы. – Что случилось? Заряд кончился, вода попала?  
– Он защищает от смерти, а твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.   
– Да ты посмотри на эту штуковину! Этим только убивать!  
Гинтоки безразлично пожал плечами:  
– Аканамэ не убивает, только ебёт в наказание.  
– В первый раз слышу о таком баннике! Он же должен просто слизывать грязь в ванне.  
– Грязь, – подтвердил банник.  
– Это он про нас? Ну, с такой точки зрения… Нет, всё равно бред! Аканамэ должен быть красного цвета, а не зелёного.  
– Он немного отличается.  
– Немного?! Да это не банник, а какой-то порнушный Халк!  
– Хедоро. Наказывать.  
– Ещё и прикалывается!  
Гинтоки вздохнул так душераздирающе, словно на его плечах лежала вся тяжесть мира.  
– Давай просто сделаем это. Раньше начнём, раньше закончим.  
– С ума сошёл?! Это тебе не посуду помыть!  
– Повезло, что нас двое, быстрее справимся. Одному было бы тяжело.  
– Откуда такие знания?  
Гинтоки чуть смутился.  
– Да было дело, как-то раз.   
– Так тебя уже наказывали?!  
– Понимаешь, так сильно хотелось в туалет, а из офуро влезать было лень...  
– Давай без подробностей.  
– Вот тогда я намаялся, семь потов сошло. А в другой раз мы были вдвоём с Шинске, так даже не устали.  
– Что? Вы вдвоём не справились с ним? И Шинске тоже? Он же вампир!  
– А что мы могли сделать? Не важно, насколько ты силён, правила надо соблюдать, иначе плохо придётся любому, ёкаю, вампиру или человеку.   
– Но я не смогу…  
И тут баннику надоело ждать.

Хиджиката не успел увернуться – широкая ладонь сомкнулась на голове, в этот раз совсем не бережно, наждачно-жёсткие пальцы легли на виски. Понимание того, что баннику ничего не стоит раздавить ему череп одним движением, отрезвило, и Хиджиката перестал сопротивляться. Банник подтащил его ближе, как тряпичную куклу, и поставил на колени рядом с собой. Гигантский член оказался прямо перед лицом, так близко, что он смог разглядеть оплетающие его вены, каждая толщиной с мизинец.  
– Хиджиката-кун, расслабься.  
Гинтоки подтащили с другой стороны. Толстые пальцы с кривыми когтями сходились на его горле, но он не выглядел испуганным, только недовольным.  
– И получай удовольствие? – съязвил Хиджиката.  
– Он не причинит вреда, – Гинтоки пожал плечами, насколько позволяла державшая его лапища. – Он просто следует правилам, не может иначе.   
Банник изобразил добродушную улыбку, от которой сердце ушло в пятки.  
– Давайте договоримся, – залепетал Хиджиката. – Какая разница, как наказывать? Мы можем просто помыть здесь всё, убрать за собой.  
– Ты ему идеи-то не подавай! – зашипел Гинтоки.  
– Заткнись! Неужели тебе легче отсосать, чем поработать?  
– Да я и так всё время вкалываю! Это ты у нас богач, а мы, простые работяги, пашем с утра до зари.  
Нестерпимо захотелось его прибить или хотя бы ударить, но вмешался банник. Одно движение, и Хиджикату прижало лицом к члену.  
– Относись к этому как к обряду, – прошептал Гинтоки. – Инициация и всё такое. Вступление в масоны, студенческое братство, фан-клуб Аски-чан.  
– Заткнись, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Он уже понял, что не сможет выкрутиться. Справиться с банником ему было не под силу, а единственный союзник не видел в происходящем никакой проблемы. «Как к обряду, да?»  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза, открыл рот и неуверенно дотронулся до члена языком.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, половой орган у местного варианта Халка не был из камня. Собственно, по ощущениям он не отличался от обычного человеческого члена: тонкая горячая кожа, запах чистого тела – ничего отталкивающего. Если постараться, легко можно было представить, что обхаживаешь не монстра, а кого-то, кому хочешь сделать приятно. Но не Гинтоки. Гинтоки сейчас хотелось сделать больно. Хиджиката решил расслабиться и не думать ни о чём и ни о ком.  
Он провёл языком снизу вверх на пробу, и банник довольно заурчал. Не так уж всё было и страшно.   
– Говорю же, ничего страшного, – шепнул Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката снова разозлился.  
– Молчи уже! Это всё из-за тебя.  
– Почему?  
– Если бы не ты, я бы давно помылся и ушёл раньше шести, и ничего бы не случилось.  
– Нельзя всё валить на меня, эй! Ты знал о правиле, но всё равно согласился остаться. Как ты там сказал: «помой хорошо, я проверю», да таким командным тоном, мне пришлось послушаться.  
– Окей, понял. Чёрта с два я теперь поддамся на твои подкаты.  
Банник, про которого они напрочь забыли, рыкнул и недвусмысленно надавил им на головы. Пришлось заткнуться и сосать.   
В одном Гинтоки был прав: чем быстрее они доведут монстра до оргазма, тем быстрее их отпустят. Поэтому Хиджиката старался. Он вылизывал вздрагивающий орган, проводя языком по венкам, прихватывал нежную кожу, тёрся щекой и губами – благо, разница в размерах позволяли. Попробовал приласкать мошонку, но яйца у банника были непропорционально большие, их получалось обхватить только двумя руками. Хиджиката оставил это и начал поглаживать член. Ладонь обнимала его всего лишь до середины, но Гинтоки с другой стороны тоже старался. Его волосы щекотали кожу, губы задевали то щёку, то руку. Хиджиката почувствовал прикосновение и не стал противиться, когда Гинтоки переплёл их пальцы.   
Теперь они дрочили баннику вместе, в две руки, и тот довольно порыкивал. Давление на голову ослабло, он уже не держал, а поглаживал по волосам, потом спустил ладонь ниже. Тяжёлая рука надавила на поясницу, и Хиджиката сначала прогнулся, а потом уже понял, что это значит. Банник погладил его по спине, по заднице, и просунул пальцы между ягодиц. Хиджиката распахнул глаза, почувствовав проникновение, и увидел Гинтоки напротив. Тот тоже таращился, приоткрыв рот – баннику хватало длины рук, чтобы загнать им обоим. Волосы Гинтоки прилипли ко лбу, на щеках выступил румянец, припухшие губы потемнели и блестели от слюны. Желание вспыхнуло, злое, острое, и Хиджиката не стал себе отказывать: свободной рукой схватил его за волосы, дёрнул на себя и поцеловал.   
Поцелуев уже было множество, но отчего-то именно этот оказался так хорош, что Хиджиката почти не заметил, как банник добавил второй палец. Гинтоки болезненно наморщился, задышал тяжело – без смазки ему приходилось нелегко. «Вот и разнообразили личную жизнь», подумал Хиджиката злорадно. Оставалось надеяться, что это приключение немного собьёт с Гинтоки спесь.  
Как будто услышав, тот хитро покосился и подмигнул:  
– Значит, ты на меня не в обиде?  
Сбить спесь с этого придурка можно было только вместе с головой.  
– Пошёл ты.  
– Я бы с радость, но… ох! и так почти…  
Два пальца банника в обхвате были как немаленький член, а он ещё и двигал ими, резко загоняя на две фаланги – фактически трахал. Вот он чуть согнул их: костяшки ощутимо надавили на мышцы, не менее твёрдые подушечки задели простату, и Хиджиката подавился вскриком.   
К своему стыду, он возбудился: после недавнего секса чувствительность обострилась, а банник точно знал, что делает. Подушечки пальцев, твёрдых, как дилдо, и таких же толстых, проезжались по простате и раздвигали мышцы, легко скользя по оставшейся внутри сперме. Дыхание сбилось, колени ослабли – Хиджиката уже не столько держал огромный член, сколько сам держался за него, как за поручень.   
– Хиджи-ката-кун…  
С трудом открыв глаза, Хиджиката увидел Гинтоки: тот тоже жмурился, и сглатывал, но при этом умудрялся беспокойно хмурить брови:  
– У тебя всё хорошо?  
Вопроса тупее в их ситуации было не придумать. Хиджиката даже отвечать не стал: отпихнул Гинтоки, закрыл глаза и попытался получить удовольствие.  
К счастью, их с банником желания совпадали. Тот двигал пальцами, не причиняя боли, но сильно и резко: когда он загонял указательный и средний на всю длину, Хиджикату толкало вперёд, а когда вытаскивал, протягивало назад, и он елозил по члену банника щекой и приоткрытыми губами. А ещё был Гинтоки. Ему было ничуть не лучше, но он всё равно как-то умудрялся целовать Хиджикату, куда получалось: в уголок рта, щёку, нос – и гладить его волосам и плечам. Слишком много ощущений. Хиджиката уже был не в состоянии сдерживаться и постанывал от каждого толчка внутри, от каждого поцелуя. Рычание банника звучало над головой как далёкие раскаты грома, его член пульсировал под губами, и до затуманенного удовольствием сознания Хиджикаты дошло: осталось немного. Он просунул руку себе под живот, обхватил торчащий член и начал торопливо дрочить. Банник рычал уже непрерывно, он как загнал пальцы внутрь, так и держал, а сам мелко вздрагивал: выпуклые мышцы на титанических бёдрах и колоссальном животе напряглись и вздулись, член ритмично сокращался. Сейчас рванёт. Хиджиката поспешно сжал пальцы на собственном члене, погладил головку – это всегда срабатывало – и тут Гинтоки притянул его к себе. Щека прижалась к члену банника, можно было кожей почувствовать, как он содрогается, а ладонь Гинтоки легла на затылок, и его губы прижались к губам. Он что-то шепнул, можно было уловить знакомое: «Хиджиката-кун», скользнул в рот тёплым языком, и этого оказалось достаточно.  
Сперма плеснула в ладонь. Хиджикату окатило жаром, он подался вперёд, к Гинтоки, схватился за него, вздрагивая от удовольствия.   
Банник над их головами взревел.   
Хиджиката и Гинтоки синхронно вздрогнули и робко посмотрели вверх. Зрелище было непередаваемое: банник откинулся спиной на офуро и запрокинул голову так, что могучие мускулы на шее вздулись корабельными канатами. Его тело мелко вздрагивало: пресс, прямые и косые мышцы вздувались и падали – это походило на землетрясение. На выпуклой головке вспенилась смазка.  
– Спасайся, кто может, – пробормотал Гинтоки.   
Банник зарычал, оскалив длинные клыки, и вцепился руками в края помоста. Хиджиката понял, что его больше не держат, и торопливо отполз подальше. Оказавшись в безопасности, он смог по достоинству оценить происходящее и замер в благоговейном молчании. Зеленоватая густая сперма била фонтаном, этой струе позавидовал бы и брандспойт. Оставалось только посочувствовать возможным сексуальным партнёрам банника – вряд ли кому-то удавалось пережить оргазм.  
Гинтоки подполз к Хиджикате на четвереньках.  
– Всё нормально?   
– Я наблюдаю извержение Фудзи-сама. Что тут может быть нормального?  
– Да уж, зрелище впечатляет.  
Он встал и протянул руку, но Хиджиката проигнорировал предложенную помощь и сам поднялся на ноги.  
– Может, уйдём?  
– Нельзя. Он должен нас отпустить.  
– Чёрт.   
Они топтались, не решаясь сдвинуться с места, как нерадивые ученики перед строгим директором, а банник всё кончал и кончал. Он рычал, елозил ногами по полу, теребил член – это уже становилось скучно. Наконец он обмяк и уронил голову на грудь.   
– Ну… и?  
Банник сидел неподвижно. Хиджиката пихнул Гинтоки локтем:  
– Спроси его.  
– Почему я?  
– Ты же у нас опытный. И это всё из-за тебя.  
– Как можно быть таким злопамятным?!   
Гинтоки посмотрел на банника, нервно облизывая губы. Хиджиката подтолкнул его в спину:  
– Смелее.  
– Прошу прощения, – робко позвал Гинтоки. – Эм… можно мы уже пойдём?..  
Банник дёрнулся, медленно поднял голову и окинул их таким взглядом, что Хиджикате захотелось отступить за Гинтоки. Он бы, наверное, так и сделал, но тот его опередил и отступил сам.   
Маленькие глазки банника прояснились, и он повеселел – то есть оскалился так, что мороз пробрал по коже.  
– Наказание закончилось, – напомнил Хиджиката осторожно. – Мы теперь можем идти?  
Банник встал, оправил полотенце на бёдрах и упёр ручищи в бока.  
– Время наказания закончилось, – прогудел он добродушно. – Теперь время уборки.

– С вами всё хорошо, ребятки? – обеспокоенно спросил Шоё. – Вы какие-то тихие сегодня.  
– Всё просто прекрасно, – заверил Хиджиката. – Ещё по одной, пожалуйста.  
Шоё нахмурился, но вопросов задавать не стал и наполнил их стаканы до верха.   
Гинтоки одним мощным глотком осушил свой наполовину и повалился лицом в стойку.  
– Как же я устал! Этот чёртов монстр все соки выжал.  
– Хватит ныть, – вяло отозвался Хиджиката. – Ты же у нас рабочая лошадка в отличие от маменькиных сынков из Токио.  
– Не обзывайся. Я в жизни столько не вкалывал.  
Хиджиката молчаливо с ним согласился.  
Банник заставил их выскрести бочку дочиста, перемыть тазики со скамейками и надраить плитку. У Хиджикаты, не привыкшего к такому труду, ныли все мышцы, и он прямо-таки предвкушал, как всё будет болеть завтра.  
– Я сейчас допью это сакэ, – сказал он веско, – пойду к себе и лягу спать. И если ты попробуешь забраться ко мне в комнату сегодня ночью – вылетишь из окна.  
– Понял-понял. Я и не собирался, сам еле жив. – Гинтоки помолчал. – А завтра?  
– Что?  
– Завтра мне можно будет забраться к тебе в комнату?  
Хиджиката промолчал, но в глубине души он знал ответ. И, судя по хитрой улыбке, Гинтоки знал тоже.

______________________________  
Аканамэ – краснокожий банный дух. Выходит в тёмное время суток, чтобы слизывать грязь в общественных банях и ваннах, за которыми хозяева плохо ухаживают.


	15. В которой Хиджиката встречается со Смертью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: монстры/Хиджиката  
> Предупреждения: гуро-лайт, кровь, попытка группового изнасилования, камео персонажей другого канона

Под ногами, куда ни глянь, колыхалось море зелени. Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул – он надеялся, что с высоты ста метров сможет увидеть Сайлент Вилл и разобраться наконец в местной географии, но с обрыва открывался вид на лес. Одни сплошные деревья до самого горизонта, такое не могло существовать на территории Японии, и Хиджиката не в первый раз подумал о том, что не просто умудрился попасть в город ёкаев, а оказался в другой реальности. Ещё это могла быть иллюзия – ёкаи ведь на такое мастера.

Он достал из сумки бутылку с водой и отпил в задумчивости. Пока что подъём на гору разочаровывал.

Погода второй день стояла безоблачная, и Хиджиката решил, что пришло время осуществить задумку, которая появилась, когда они с Отосэ путешествовали горными тропами. Взбираться на саму вершину он не планировал, просто хотел немного походить тут, осмотреться и – если найдёт что-то подозрительное – вернуться уже в компании Гинтоки. Это было благоразумно, а Хиджиката стал очень благоразумным с тех пор, как осознал, что в Сайлент Вилле не существует безопасных мест, и монстры могут подстерегать даже в бане.

Поэтому сперва он прощупал почву.

– Кто живёт на горе? – переспросил Шоё. – Ёкаи, разумеется.

Перед ним высилась целая гора стаканов, он споро мыл их маленькой щёточкой, споласкивал под краном и ставил в сушилку.

– А на вершине? Там есть большая хижина или шалаш.

Шоё обернулся.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Кто-то тут в баре рассказывал.

Шоё смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но Хиджиката сохранил самое невинное выражение лица, на какое был способен.

– И там тоже живёт ёкай. – Шоё вернулся к своим стаканам. – Очень сильный и злобный. Не советую соваться на его территорию.

– Как бы я смог? Я не доберусь до вершины без снаряжения.

– Не знаю, не знаю. – Судя по голосу, Шоё улыбался. – Иногда мне кажется, что вы способны пробраться, куда угодно. Наверное, это потому что вы адвокат.

Он не пытался отговаривать и, когда сегодня Хиджиката попросил собрать обенто, отреагировал спокойно.

– Обязательно возвращайтесь к обеду, я приготовлю окономияки.

– Что, даже не попытаетесь меня остановить?

– Не вижу смысла. – Шоё поставил перед ним коробку с обенто. – Во-первых, я не школьный учитель, чтобы за вами присматривать, а во-вторых, вы достаточно долго здесь живёте и должны были усвоить некоторые правила безопасности.

Хиджиката уже выходил, когда он вдруг окликнул:

– Тоширо. Один совет: не поднимайтесь выше отметки в пятьсот метров.

– А там есть отметки?

– Разумеется. Это же туристический объект.

Неудивительно, что Хиджиката постарался вооружиться до зубов. Теперь с ним были не только меч, но и две банки соли, а на случай внезапного дождя он взял кусок плёнки, достаточный, чтобы прикрыть голову и плечи. Заодно он раздобыл мел, чтобы оставлять пометки на камнях и не заблудиться, но эта предосторожность оказалась излишней.

Ещё когда они шли тут с Отосэ, Хиджиката обратил внимание на странный пейзаж. В тот раз они прошли едва ли двадцать метров, сегодня он уже преодолел больше ста, если верить шагомеру, но ничего не изменилось. За свою жизнь он только раз был в горах, когда Ассоциация устраивала корпоративную поездку для сотрудников. Тогда они долго поднимались по туристической тропе, иногда карабкаясь вверх или проходя вплотную к скале; виды открывались прекрасные и на горы, и на оставшуюся далеко внизу долину. Здесь не было ничего подобного.

Ровная дорога тянулась вверх под небольшим уклоном, а вокруг неё с обеих сторон, как стены, вздымались скалы. Словно бригада великанов вырезала этот проход прямо в теле горы. Периодически попадались плоские площадки с валунами или травой или скоплениями деревьев, и Хиджикате пришло в голову, что сверху это выглядит как гигантские ступени.

По пути он несколько раз видел небольшие ржавые таблички, на которых чёрным было отпечатано:

 

БЕРЕГИТЕСЬ ПАДАЮЩИХ ЛОШАДЕЙ

 

Первая из них была прибита к стволу могучего дуба. Хиджиката стоял в его тени и размышлял, что бы это могло значить – когда в ветках зашуршало.

Он резво отскочил и поспешил прочь, провожаемый слабыми отголосками ржания. Больше он возле табличек не задерживался, зато по пути стали встречаться указатели.

 

ПОМЕСТЬЕ ОММЪЁДЖИ

Без предварительной записи не принимаем!

 

Стрелка указывала в глухую скалу. Хиджиката нажал на камень, постучал, но ничего не добился. Наверное, без предварительной записи не следовало и пытаться.

Шагометр показывал сто сорок шагов, когда в сплошной каменной стене появился просвет. Здесь был обрыв с видом на лес и небольшая поляна с несколькими деревьями – что-то вроде смотровой площадки. Хиджиката вернулся на тропу и продолжил подъём. Следующий просвет встретился на двести семидесятом шаге.

Это была ещё одна смотровая, опять же с видом на лес, и Хиджиката с разочарованием собрался уходить, когда его внимание привлёк некий звук: ровный однообразный шум, как от водопада.

За скоплением деревьев скала чуть-чуть не доходила до обрыва, образовав очень узкий проход, только для одного. Хиджиката обтёрся плечом о камень, но подошвы всё равно висели над пропастью.

Проход, к счастью, короткий, метра в три, привёл его в каменистое ущелье, через которое с рёвом бежала быстрая вода. Та самая горная река, которая брала начало где-то в недрах горы, а заканчивала свой путь в болоте. Хиджиката едва обратил внимание на окружающий пейзаж, потому что на берегу у реки сидела женщина.

 

Это была очень красивая женщина: длинные чёрные волосы, матово белая кожа, огромные лучистые глаза. Синее кимоно с бледным узором раскинулось вокруг неё, подол прикрывал колени, а ноги она спустила в воду. Прелестный вид – хоть сейчас фотографируй, но Хиджиката был не так глуп, чтобы купиться на это. Никто не смог бы так запросто болтать ногами в ледяной реке или подняться на гору в такой одежде. Хиджиката углядел на её коленях пухлый продолговатый свёрток, похожий на закутанного в одеяло младенца, и окончательно укрепился в своих подозрениях. Можно было уйти, пока она его не заметила, но зачем? – он бы не смог найти Мицубу, если бы стал бегать от каждого встреченного ёкая.

– Привет.

Женщина вздрогнула и повернулась к нему, прижав руку к груди.

– Ох, вы меня напугали.

– Прошу прощения. Я всего лишь турист.

– Боюсь, что вы не найдёте здесь красивых видов.

– Ну почему же, кое-кого красивого я уже нашёл. – Хиджиката улыбнулся. – Кстати, меня зовут Тоширо.

– Я Хинова. Приятно познакомиться.

Она не пыталась наброситься, вообще не двигалась с места, и Хиджиката приободрился.

– Хинова-сан, вы бы не могли ответить на пару вопросов?

Хинова перестала улыбаться.

– Вы один из этих, с опросниками? То их интересует качество воды, то магазины, которые я посещаю – никуда от них не деться.

Хиджикату часто доставали опросами про любимый сорт майонеза или марку сигарет, и её боль была ему понятна. Но не верилось, что эта беда докатилась до такой глуши как Сайлент Вилл – о чём он и сказал.

– Уж поверьте, от корпораций никуда не скрыться, они вас достанут хоть на горе, хоть под землёй.

– Мда. Сочувствую. Но я не из их числа, я ищу женщину…

Хинова прижала пальцы к вискам:

– Опять женские вопросы? Я же недавно заполнила анкету про косметику на пятьдесят пунктов.

– Нет, вы не поняли. Я ищу жену…

– Её так замучили звонками, что она сбежала?

– Вы слишком зациклились, не находите?!

Хиджиката осёкся. Разговаривая с Хиновой, он неосознанно подходил ближе, чтобы не перекрикивать шум реки, и в итоге оказался от неё на расстоянии пары метров. На расстоянии броска.

Хинова протянула руку:

– Если у вас есть фотография жены, то я могу взглянуть.

Хиджиката резво от неё отскочил.

– Ну уж нет.

– Нет?

– На такую простую уловку я не попадусь. – Он обвиняюще направил на неё палец: – Вы же Нуре-онна.

– Да.

– Даже отрицать не будете?

– А почему я должна?

– Чтобы заманить меня в ловушку, конечно. Я вижу все ваши трюки насквозь: одинокая красавица у реки, это же классика. Любой захочет познакомиться поближе, и тут-то вы попросите подержать ребёнка, а когда бедолага возьмёт свёрток, то его притянет к земле, и он не сможет сбежать. – Хиджиката презрительно фыркнул. – Старые трюки. В наши дни есть более надёжные способы высосать из человека жизнь, ипотека, например.

Хинова нахмурила безупречные брови.

– Вы что, хотите сказать, что вы… человек?

– А кто же ещё.

Её глаза, и без того большие, стали ещё больше, рот округлился.

– Нет, нет-нет... Сейта!

Хиджиката уловил движение краем глаза и отшатнулся. Длинная палка со свистом рассекла воздух в волоске от его лица.

– Сейта, не надо!

Нападавший вложил в удар слишком много сил и потерял равновесие – Хиджиката пинком выбил у него палку и хотел двинуть мечом, но тот увернулся.

– Тоширо-сан, подождите!

Нападавший – какой-то мелкий ёкай – издал боевой клич и бросился в атаку, низко наклонив голову. Хиджиката отпрыгнул, подставил ему подножку и уронил на землю. Сам навалился сверху и занёс кулак, чтобы вырубить.

– Умоляю, остановитесь!

Хинова подалась к ним всем телом, протянув руку. Подол кимоно разошёлся, и стало видно, что ниже колен её ноги сливаются и превращаются в чешуйчатый хвост, какие рисуют русалкам.

– Пожалуйста, не надо! Это недоразумение.

Хиджиката перевёл взгляд с неё на лежавшего под ним ёкая и увидел, что это не какой-то ужасный монстр, а белобрысый пацан лет десяти. От растерянности он ослабил хватку, и пацан тут же пребольно пнул его в живот. Вскочил на ноги, подхватил с земли палку, оказавшуюся длинным зонтиком, и замахнулся.

– Не трожь мою маму!

– Сейта, – повторила Хинова, – не надо. Он человек.

– Как, человек?

Хиджиката сел на пятки и потёр лоб.

– Думаю, – сказал он рассудительно, – нам надо поговорить.

 

Сейта был [амэфури](http://www.bestiary.us/amefuri-kodzo)-козо, и значит, никак не мог родиться у нуре-онны. Пока Хиджиката думал, как бы тактично на это указать, Хинова сама поняла его замешательство:

– Сейта – не мой родной сын, мы просто держимся вместе.

Сейта обхватил её за плечи, как будто хотел защитить своим телом, и мрачно зыркнул на Хиджикату.

– Так вы не едите людей?

– Нет, конечно.

– А в свёртке что? Женские штучки?

– Камень, притягивающий к земле и не позволяющий пошевелиться.

– И как это соотносится с вашими же словами?!

Хинова и бровью не повела.

– Это средство самозащиты. В моей ситуации любая помощь не будет лишней.

– Может, объясните это? Если вы не нападаете на людей, то за кого вы меня приняли?

– За ёкая.

– Мы думали, что ты из шестёрок Короля Ночи, – пояснил Сейта.

– Кто это?

– Не знаешь? Он тут главный.

– Я думал, главный тут – мэр. Или бармен.

Сейта скорчил презрительную гримасу.

– Да кого волнуют слабаки из низины!

– Король Ночи – хозяин горы, – тихо сказала Хинова. – Год назад нам с Сейтой посчастливилось сбежать от него, и с тех пор он нас ищет. Днём он не может покинуть укрытие, поэтому посылает на поиски своих слуг, за одного из них мы вас и приняли.

«Вот оно», понял Хиджиката. То, что он искал: ниточка, которая могла привести к цели.

– Это он живет на вершине горы в таком э… шалаше?

– Костяной дворец, – прошептала Хинова.

Хиджиката вспомнил странные белые «ветки», из которых был сложен шалаш, и поёжился.

– Расскажите про него. Кто он такой?

– Он огромный! – Сейта показал руками, насколько огромный. – И очень сильный! Его невозможно победить, и его все боятся.

– Можно ли сказать, что ему нравится… хм, – он постарался сформулировать так, чтобы Хинова поняла намёк, а Сейта – нет. – Он любит похищать женщин?

Сейта закатил глаза:

– Чувак, да ему всё равно! Женщины, мужчины – если он может кого-то выебать, пытать и убить, то он это сделает. Пока я у него служил, то всякого дерьма насмотрелся.

– Что это за выражения? – одёрнула Хинова. – «Чувак»?

– Прости, мам.

– Ты ему служил?

– Некоторые здешние ёкаи прислуживают во Дворце, и мне повезло, что Сейта был в их числе. – Хинова обняла его и прижала к груди. – Я была совсем юной, когда Король Ночи похитил меня, и долгие годы провела  в плену. А потом встретила Сейту, и он помог мне бежать. Мой рыцарь. – она поцеловала пацана в макушку, прикрыла глаза, но тут же взяла себя в руки и повернулась к Хиджикате. – Да, Тоширо-сан, можно сказать, что Король Ночи любит похищать женщин.

– Простите, что поднял эту тему.

Она не ответила, и Хиджикате стало совсем неловко.

– Но я не из праздного любопытства спрашиваю. – Он достал фотографию Мицубы из заднего кармана. – Скажите, вы видели эту женщину?

 

Было около полудня, когда Хиджиката остановился на привал.

Хинова и Сейта никогда не встречали Мицубу, но это ничего не значило – большую часть суток они прятались и мало кого могли увидеть.

– Вы же не пойдёте наверх, да? – спросила Хинова, когда он попрощался и закинул сумку на плечо.

– Я должен.

– Но это самоубийство!

Кровь отхлынула от её лица, она стала такой бледной, словно вот-вот хлопнется в обморок. Сейта поспешил её поддержать, но Хинова его отстранила.

– Вы не понимаете, с кем имеете дело. Он – настоящее чудовище. 

– Для меня здесь все – чудовища.

– Но он худший из всех! Сейта прав, Король Ночи обожает измываться над пленниками, но речь о ёкаях, а вы – человек. Он не будет играть с вами, а сразу же съест. Если вы попадёте к нему, то вы всё равно что покойник! Каждый ёкай на горе служит Королю Ночи...

– Кроме ворон, – вставил Сейта.

– Они ничем не лучше. Тоширо-сан, если кто-то из них вас заметит, то попытается схватить и доставить хозяину. Здесь безопасно, потому что рядом живут оммъёджи, и ёкаи сюда не суются, но чем выше, тем хуже, поэтому вы должны вернуться домой, немедленно.

Снова вспомнился гигантский шалаш, сложенный из отбеленных временем костей, но на этот раз Хиджиката почувствовал не страх, а злость.

– Это моя жена, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – И если она попала в беду, как, по-вашему, я смогу вернуться домой?

Так он сказал, но когда Хинова с Сейтой остались позади, как и добрая сотня метров, разум всё-таки взял верх. Хиджиката устроил привал, чтобы попить воды и подумать.

Мысль о том, что Мицубу, возможно, держат в плену уже почти целый грёбаный месяц, убивала. Мысль о том, что с ней могли делать всё это время, сводила с ума. Хиджиката чувствовал в себе силы взобраться на вершину горы и вытащить ночного ублюдка из его костяной хибары. Пальцы покалывало от желания что-то сделать – немедленно, сейчас.

И в то же время он понимал, что ему это не под силу. Удобная тропа не могла тянуться до самой вершины, рано или поздно она стала бы слишком крутой. И если это был единственный путь наверх, то именно здесь могли подстерегать те самые слуги Короля Ночи. И если бы даже каким-то чудом Хиджикате удалось проскользнуть мимо них, пробраться в хижину и найти Мицубу, потом пришлось бы возвращаться по этой же тропе с погоней на плечах – и уже ночью. Самоубийство чистой воды, так он Мицубу не спасёт.

Он знал, что должен сделать: вернуться в город, поговорить с Гинтоки, расспросить Шоё – заручиться любой помощью, какую только мог найти. И прийти сюда завтра.

Так было бы правильно. Разумно.

Хиджиката постучал носком туфли о камень и решил, что можно найти компромисс. Он не станет лезть в самое пекло, просто поднимется немного выше, чтобы разведать обстановку. Толку от этого было мало, но он нуждался в хоть каких-то действиях. Сидеть в баре сложа руки до утра – невозможно, он бы рехнулся за это время.

Он ещё раз проверил снаряжение, потом достал телефон и выставил таймер: если повернуть назад в два, то он как раз успеет спуститься с горы до вечера. Теперь можно было идти дальше, не думая о времени.

По пути ему ещё дважды встретились просветы в сплошной скале. Первый вывел на крошечный уступ, похожий на балкон без перил, а второй – на большую площадку, поросшую травой и невысокими, сухими деревьями. Обойдя её по краю, Хиджиката вывернул к водопаду. Река падала с выступа десятком метров выше. Хиджиката постоял, вдыхая водяную пыль, и вернулся назад, на дорогу.

Вскоре показалась табличка, о которой говорил Шоё:

 

ВЫСОТА: 500 метров

Дальнейший подъём не рекомендуется!

 

Как мило: ему не запрещали, просто не советовали. Хиджиката посмотрел вперёд, но не увидел ничего необычного: всё та же дорога вверх и скалы по сторонам. Он подёрнул ремень сумки и прошёл мимо отметки.

 

Идти стало труднее: по склонам теперь приходилось карабкаться, помогая себе руками, и если бы не регулярно встречающиеся площадки, Хиджиката бы давно выдохся. Теперь это ещё больше напоминало лестницу эпических масштабов, и он не мог отделаться от мысли, что со временем «ступени» станут совсем отвесными.

Больше ничего не изменилось: с двух сторон так же возвышались высокие каменные стены, а на площадках так же росли чахлые деревца. Разве что таблички исчезли – после отметки Хиджиката не увидел ни одной.

Но отсутствие предупреждений не гарантировало отсутствие опасности, и, остановившись передохнуть возле очередной группки деревьев, он посмотрел вверх, чтобы проверить, не затаились ли в кронах родичи Пандемониум. Это и спасло ему жизнь.

Листва зашелестела, Хиджиката, наученный горьким опытом, отшатнулся, и что-то вспороло воздух перед его лицом. Слишком быстро, он успел заметить нечто вытянутое, узкое, заострённое – словно кинжал метнули – а оно уже воткнулось в землю у его ног.

Это было животное, похожее на хорька. От собственной скорости оно сильно расшиблось и распласталось бездыханным, только задние лапы подёргивались. Хиджиката на всякий случай отступил ещё дальше и правильно сделал.

– Брат!

С дерева спрыгнули ещё два хорька.

– Братец Выр! Что он с тобой сделал?!

– Я ничего ему не делал, эй.

– Проклятый человек! Мы жестоко ему отомстим!

Хорьки развернулись к Хиджикате, и теперь стало видно, что вдоль их лап тянется острая режущая кромка. Чёрт! Это были не хорьки, а ласки – камаитачи!

– Слушай-ка, братец Пор, без Выра мы не сможем вырубить человека. Как же наше кредо: вырубить-порезать-добить.

– Не добить, а вылечить! Так это должно звучать!

– Я всё продумал, Доб. Мы будем резать человека живьём.

– А, тогда всё в порядке.

– Ничего не в порядке!

Камаитачи одновременно припали к земле, и солнце забликовало на их лезвиях. Плохо дело.

Хиджиката шустро отбежал за ближайшее дерево. Тонкий искривленный ствол не мог служить нормальным укрытием, но ему всего-то и надо было, что выгадать время.

– Пытается сбежать, Пор.

– Глупец, от нас ещё никто не убегал.

Хиджиката сорвал с пояса банку, открутил крышку и щедро сыпанул солью себе на голову и плечи.

– Порежем!

– И добьём!

Ласки на огромной скорости обогнули дерево, бросились в атаку… и чуть не столкнулись друг с другом.

– Куда он делся?

– Куда он убежал?

– Но от нас ещё никто не убегал.

– Значит, за ним!

Пока они метались среди деревьев, Хиджиката на четвереньках отполз в сторону, тихонько встал на ноги и поспешил дальше.

Очаровательно – не успел перейти границу, а его уже попытались убить. Что же будет дальше?

Дальше был новый подъём, довольно пологий, зато ужасно долгий. Хиджиката устал ещё на середине и полз по нему так медленно, что улитка со склона Фудзи, и та бы над ним посмеялась. По сторонам он не смотрел, тупо уставившись на собственную, ползущую впереди тень, и ничего не замечал, пока у него над головой не сказали:

– Никого не вижу.

Хиджиката не закричал, не отшатнулся и не упал только потому, что слишком испугался. Шок заставил замереть, а когда он спустя несколько мгновений пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы посмотреть вверх, то понял, как ему повезло.

До края очередной «ступени» оставалось меньше метра – протяни руку, схватись за край и выберешься на ровную поверхность. И вот на этом краю стоял паук, здоровенный, размером с телёнка. Со своего места Хиджиката мог разглядеть каждую шерстинку на его лапах и пластины на брюшке. А вот паук его не замечал, хотя смотрел в ту сторону, откуда он пришёл.

– Аяко, ну что там?

К пауку подошёл второй – вторая, голоса у них были женские.

– Ничего. Не то что человека или ёкая, даже завалящую ворону не вижу.

– Может, камаитачи ошиблись?

– Не настолько они тупые.

Паучихи переглянулись.

– Хорошо, они тупые, но кто-то же проходил мимо них, нужно это проверить.

Они начали спускаться. Хиджиката немного сдвинулся, чтобы оказаться между ними, и они прошли по сторонам от него, так близко, что почти задели боками. Из-под их лап по склону катились мелкие камешки. Хиджиката воспользовался моментом, чтобы тихонько забраться на площадку, и припал к земле, наблюдая за тем, как паучихи спускаются. Сначала были видны чёрные покатые спины, блестящие на солнце как щиты, потом и они скрылись из глаз. Только тогда он отважился продолжить путь.

 

Хиджиката уже жалел, что решился подняться выше отметки. Ситуация резко ухудшилась: чёртовы камаитачи каким-то образом всем растрезвонили про него. С их скоростью, пока он еле полз по склону, они могли сто раз оббежать всю гору и сообщить каждому ёкаю, что еда сама пришла в руки.

Но что он мог сделать? Спускаться сейчас, когда паучихи его искали, было опасно. Пусть они его не видели, но могли услышать, хватило бы и камешков, покатившихся из-под ноги. Разумнее было подняться выше, где его никто не ждал, пересидеть, пока суматоха не уляжется, а потом спокойно спуститься.

Пока что этот план работал: никто его не преследовал, только вороны кружили в небе. До этого их не было видно, а тут вдруг налетела целая стая – наверняка, тоже его искали. Хиджиката порадовался, что соль скрывает его от ёкаев полностью, даже тень, не то его мигом бы сцапали.

Хотелось бы знать, насколько хорошо защищает соль – скрывает ли она его шаги, звук дыхания, запах. Хиджиката как-то пытался проверить это с помощью Гинтоки, но тот заявил, что всегда найдёт его по ауре сексуальности. Хиджиката засмеялся, и эксперимент пришлось свернуть.

Он и сейчас не смог сдержать улыбку, хотя ничего смешного в его положении не было.

Новые пауки встретились ему на середине склона. Хиджиката их не заметил, хотя периодически поглядывал и вперёд и по сторонам, а услышал:

– Двенадцатый отряд Хьякка, за мной!

Голоса звучали сверху.

Хиджиката не стал тратить время и озираться – он поспешил отбежать к той скале, до которой было ближе, припал к ней и лишь тогда огляделся.

И чуть не выругался.

Верхняя часть скал с обеих сторон дороги была усеяна пещерами – словно неумелый строитель истыкал их дрелью. Пауки там кишмя кишели. Они забирались в пещеры, ползали по отвесному камню, спускались к земле. Пока Хиджиката наблюдал, компания из десяти – судя по голосам – самок собралась тесной группкой и направилась мимо него вниз по дороге.

– Все на поиски человека, – командовала шедшая впереди паучиха. – Обыскать каждый кустик, поднять каждый камешек, он не должен ускользнуть!

На ходу они умело перестроились в шеренгу, растянувшуюся на всю ширину дороги. Наверное, до них дошло, что человек может как-то прятаться, и они собирались почёсывать местность.

Хиджиката оказался в отчаянном положении: крайняя паучиха в шеренге должна была пройти впритирку к нему. Если заденет или почует – ему конец. И тут он углядел через дорогу наискось проход в скале, такой же, какие ему уже встречались. До него был десяток метров, до паучих – три, но они шли медленно. Хиджиката решился.

«Пусть всё получится» – помолился он, ни к кому конкретному не обращаясь, и на цыпочках двинулся через дорогу.

Склон в этом месте был не слишком крутой, но подошвы всё равно скользили. Хиджиката придерживался руками, хватаясь за неровности, потом плюнул и пополз на четвереньках. Всё равно никто его не видел, нечего было стесняться. Иисус или Будда или ещё кто-то неравнодушный, помогли: он успел добраться до прохода в скалах и юркнуть в него, буквально на сантиметр разминувшись с паучихами. 

Хиджиката зажал себе рот, стараясь не дышать, если бы мог, то и сердце бы сжал в кулаке, но паучихи прошагали мимо, не услышав. «Спасибо», подумал Хиджиката, опять же, ни к кому не обращаясь. С такими приключениями кто угодно стал бы суеверным.

Проход вывел его на открытую всем ветрам площадку без единого деревца или куста, а она, в свою очередь – к водопаду.

Река стекала каскадом, образуя на каждой «ступени» по бешено кипящему озерцу и падая вниз серией небольших водопадов. Этот начинался метрах в двадцати над головой и падал вниз метров на десять. От того места, где стоял Хиджиката, до отвесно льющейся воды было всего несколько шагов по узкому уступу вдоль скалы. Если бы, конечно, он захотел подойти вплотную – если бы кто-то захотел.

Хиджикате вдруг пришла в голову одна интересная идея. В юности он смотрел приключенческий фильм – то ли про Харисона Форда в шляпе, то ли про Анжелину Джоли в шортах – название и детали сюжета стёрлись из памяти, но он хорошо запомнил, как Харисон или Анжелина нашли тайный проход за водопадом.

– Да быть такого не может, – сказал сам себе Хиджиката.

Тем не менее, он встал на уступ и осторожно прошёл по нему до конца, до позеленевшей от влаги скалы, по которой стекала вода.

И там был тайный проход.

Хиджиката недоверчиво покачал головой. Порода в этом месте была вогнутой, край обрыва выдавался вперёд, и между скалой и падающей водой образовалось свободное пространство метра в два. В этом месте на всю ширину водопада до противоположного края протянулся уступ, по которому спокойно мог бы пройти человек. Хиджиката решил, что это его шанс. Он оказался в ловушке, на дороге его искали, и если уж обнаружился какой-то другой путь, стоило хотя бы проверить, куда тот ведёт.

Он поглубже натянул фуражку и перешагнул на уступ.

В фильмах всё было просто, но широкий с виду проход оказался сплошь неровным. Тот, кто вытесал его в скале, не слишком-то старался, и Хиджикате пришлось идти по буграм и торчащим камням, которые ещё и дико скользили под подошвами. Прижавшись спиной к скале, он двигался приставным шагом, а перед лицом оказалась завеса воды: тысячи струй, слившихся в одно белёсое марево. От грохота, рёва и рокота уши закладывало. Хиджиката вспомнил другой приключенческий фильм, приоткрыл рот, и давление на барабанные перепонки сразу ослабло.

«И зачем я столько лет учился? – думал он, смаргивая водяную пыль с ресниц. – Лучше бы потратил эти годы не на изучение законов, а на просмотр фильмов и чтение легенд. От них больше пользы».

Проход был коротким, но он шёл по нему минут десять и выбрался уставшим и насквозь промокшим. Хотелось присесть, а лучше – прилечь, но первым делом Хиджиката достал банку с солью и обновил свою маскировку. Он наделал немало глупостей, с тех пор как приехал в Сайлент Вилл, но никто бы не сказал, что он не учится на ошибках.

 

На другой стороне обнаружилась ведущая вверх лестница в отвесной скале, не лестница даже, а ряд узких выемок, ровно чтобы поставить ногу. Дальше площадка обрывалась. Хиджиката без энтузиазма посмотрел вверх, но делать было нечего: он перебрал содержимое сумки, передвинул её за спину и начал подниматься.

Учитывая, что до сих пор ему не приходилось взбираться ни на что круче стенки в парке аттракционов, можно было сказать, что справился он неплохо: всего-то пару раз чуть не сорвался, потратил чуть ли не полчаса и окончательно выдохся. Его ещё хватило, чтобы повалиться грудью на благословенную горизонтальную поверхность, но не на то, чтобы подтянуться на руках и выбраться целиком. Отдышавшись, Хиджиката перекатился на бок, потом на спину и, после ряда не очень удачных телодвижений, сел.

Ноги свисали в пропасть: лес колыхался далеко внизу, а вокруг было только небо. Даже думать не хотелось, сколько под ним сотен метров.

Он оказался на полукруглой, поросшей зеленью площадке, с трёх сторон огороженной скалами. С четвёртой стороны грохотал водопад. В нескольких метрах над площадкой он разбивался о камни и стекал несколькими ручейками, у земли соединявшимися в узкую бурную реку. Хиджиката обошёл всё, но не обнаружил другого пути, кроме как через быстро бегущую воду – обратно на дорогу. Столько усилий и всё зря.

О том, чтобы продолжать подъём и речи не шло– он в полной мере осознал, насколько это опасно. Надо было возвращаться, но не когда повсюду рыскали паучихи, – стоило выждать хотя бы час. Решив так, Хиджиката присел на широкий плоский камень и достал коробку с бенто: поел, попил воды, убрал всё в сумку – в этом ему повезло. В этом и в том, что сидел лицом к реке: сиди он спиной, то из-за водопада не услышал бы приближения паучих, пока они не похлопали бы его по плечу.  

Их было двое. Они вывернули из-за скалы и начали переходить реку вброд – шум воды заглушал голоса, пока они не подошли ближе.    

– И почему мы должны это делать? Ясно же, что человек никак не смог бы сюда добраться.

– Не ной, Мико. Если господин узнает, что здесь был человек, а Хьякка его упустили, всем непоздровится.

– Об этом пусть у офицеров голова болит, а наше дело маленькое.

– Помалкивай.

Вяло переругиваясь, они дошли до камня, на котором сидел Хиджиката. Самого Хиджикаты там уже не было – он крался вдоль площадки к реке, по привычке пригибаясь за камнями, хотя паучихи не могли его увидеть.

Вот уже и река. Он наметил камень, на который перешагнёт, и оглянулся убедиться, что никто не смотрит в его сторону. 

И тут зазвонил телефон.

Хиджиката напрочь забыл про него  и не сразу понял, откуда взялась пронзительная трель. Чёртов таймер! И чёртов идиот, который его поставил!

– Здесь кто-то есть!

Паучихи мгновенно развернулись и безошибочно уставились на него: с реакцией и слухом у них всё было превосходно.

– Это человек? Он невидимка?

С мозгами – тоже.

Хиджиката сделал единственное, что ему оставалось: вытащил телефон из кармана и швырнул в одну сторону, а сам отпрыгнул в другую.

Паучихи среагировали без промедления, как опытные бойцы. Одна бросилась в ту сторону куда упал надрывающийся телефон, а другая – к реке, чтобы перекрыть единственный путь с площадки.

Но Хиджиката-то знал, что этот путь не единственный.

Он не пытался двигаться тихо: всё равно рёв водопада и звон телефона заглушали его шаги – и бегом пробежал вдоль обрыва до лестницы. Паучихи и их хозяин-людоед пугали сильнее высоты, и он буквально скатился вниз, вслепую нашаривая выемки в скале, а когда до земли оставалось метра два, то повис на руках и спрыгнул. Было не до осторожности, в голове осталась одна мысль: «быстрее!».

В этот момент одна из паучих подошла к краю обрыва и посмотрела вниз. Хиджиката замер, скорчившись на земле. 

– Никого! – крикнула паучиха и ушла.

Со второго раза водопад не показался таким уж шумным, а камни – такими уж скользкими. Все опасности меркли перед перспективой быть съеденным заживо.

«Быстрее!»

Хиджиката проскочил по тайной тропе за считанные минуты, перешагнул на выступ и, даже не отдышавшись, поспешил вдоль скалы. Осталось всего ничего. Нижние уровни они уже должны были обыскать, здесь его не найдут.

Обдирая ладони о камень, Хиджиката завернул за скалу и наконец вышел на площадку.

– Нашёлся.

Он оказался лицом к лицу с тремя пауичхами, и они его видели.

– Хватит бегать от нас человек.

Хиджиката вспомнил про водопад, но было поздно. Он не успел среагировать: плечо ожгло острой болью, и рука сразу онемела. Перед глазами всё вдруг стало мутным и расплывчатым, даже мысли отяжелели, он пошатнулся и упал сначала на колени, а потом навзничь, но не почувствовал удара. По телу расползался холод, голоса паучих искажались, отдавались эхом в ушах. Его вертели с бока на бок, перетягивали узкими тонкими верёвками, как тюк с тряпьём – непонятно, зачем, если он и моргнуть-то был не в состоянии. Глаза неумолимо закрывались.

Прежде чем провалиться в вязкую темноту, Хиджиката успел подумать только одно: «Всё-таки, я не умею учиться на ошибках».

 

Он очнулся в полной темноте. Открыл глаза, закрыл – никакой разницы.

Первой мыслью было: «Я умер?». И тут же: «Вряд ли».

Мышцы ломило, как при гриппе, голова раскалывалась, тошнило – покойнику просто не могло быть так хреново. Морщась от боли и поминутно сглатывая мерзкую на вкус слюну, Хиджиката попытался разобраться, что же случилось.

Он сглупил, и паучихи его сцапали. И, видимо, притащили в какую-то пещеру, раз было так темно. Хиджиката с опаской пошевелил пальцами и, к его радости, это удалось без труда, а вот двинуть рукой уже не получилось. Что-то удерживало – не верёвки, что-то вязкое и клейкое… Паутина! Точно, он весь был обмотан паутиной, от ног до плеч, снаружи кокона осталась только голова. Хиджиката попробовал посмотреть в сторону и задохнулся от боли.

Изнутри по черепу как будто стучали множеством молотков – их уханье отдавалось в ушах, пульсировало в висках, раздирало затылок. Грёбаные паучихи подвесили его вверх ногами, как грёбаную муху!

Кровь переполняла череп, давила на глазные яблоки, пыталась вывернуть их наизнанку. Во рту поселился сильнейший металлический привкус, словно железку полизал. Эти сучки совсем рехнулись? – он так умрет от отёка мозга раньше, чем его съедят!

Хиджиката закрыл глаза, так было самую чуточку легче, и попытался сосредоточиться.

«Ладно, отважный хоббит, ты в логове Шелоб. Что будешь делать?»

В том-то и была проблема: Хиджиката не знал, что делать. У хоббита из сказки было Кольцо Всевластья, делавшее невидимым, а он свою невидимость проебал по глупости. Ещё у хоббита был меч, которым тот умел пользоваться, и…

Меч! У него тоже был меч, превосходный острый клинок, которым можно разрубить паутину.

Хиджиката растопырил пальцы и нащупал ножны Жала – они оказались точно под ладонью, а рукоять упиралась во внутреннюю часть предплечья под локтем. Хиджиката попробовал пошатать меч из стороны в сторону, это сначала получилось, но потом гарда влипла в паутину.

– Чёрт!

Рот мигом наполнился густой жижей, как будто кровь колыхалась в горле, и выплеснулась от резкого движения. Чёрт.

Хиджиката начал дышать размеренно, а сам продолжил ощупывать меч и кокон вокруг него. Паутина неохотно поддавалась – она чуть растягивалась, облепляла кожу, как липучка, но тянулась, пусть и всего на пару сантиметров. С верёвками такой номер не прошёл бы, но Хиджиката пока не мог сообразить, как это можно использовать себе на благо. Каждая мысль была как очередная капля в и без того переполненную черепную коробку, и никогда ещё мыслительный процесс не требовал от него таких, в прямом смысле физических усилий.

Меч нужен, чтобы разрезать кокон. Но его не получится вытащить, потому что он длинный, а паутина сковывает движения. Значит, надо избавиться от паутины. Замкнутый круг.

Хиджиката изо всех сил приказал себе думать. Неужели это всё? Неужели у него больше ничего не осталось?

Соль, вспомнил он через минуту. Ещё осталась соль.

Паучихи – ёкаи, что-то вроде цучигомо. Значит, их паутина необычная, тоже ёкайская. Значит, соль может её разрушить.

«Или не может, – заныл внутренний голос с интонациями Гинтоки. – Если это не сработает, ты зря потратишь время».

«Вот уж чего-чего, а времени у меня навалом. Или есть другие идеи?».

Жалкий негативист предпочёл заткнуться, оставив его с проблемой один на один. Как и следовало ожидать.

Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Он ужасно устал думать – такого с ним не случалось даже во время самых адских тестов в университете. С другой стороны, во время тестов никто не подвешивал его вниз головой.

Итак, соль.

Он взял с собой две банки: одну приторочил к поясу, а для другой места не нашлось из-за меча, поэтому он положил её… Куда?

Мучительно зажмурившись, Хиджиката вспомнил, как после прохода под водопадом высыпал на себя остатки соли из первой банки и убрал её в сумку. А вторую цеплять к поясу не стал, чтобы не билась о скалу во время подъёма, и… оставил её… в петельке сумки. В прекрасной удобной петельке для бутылки с водой, которую специально сделали впереди, чтобы она была под рукой.

Стоило вспомнить главное, как думать стало легче. Сумка всё ещё была с ним, висела за спиной: паучихи так торопились его повязать, что не стали её снимать, а может, не поняли, что это. Хиджиката сглотнул кровавую слюну и тихонько отвёл ладонь назад.

Пришлось вывернуть запястье чуть ли не под прямым углом, но он обнаружил именно то, на что надеялся: сумка создавала своеобразный горб за спиной – паутина протянулась между ней и бёдрами по диагонали, а между ними осталось свободное пространство. Хиджиката подвигал пальцами и смог ухватить плотную нейлоновую ткань за край. Выкусите, тупые сучки!

Дальнейшее показалось бесконечным. Он аккуратно тянул сумку так, чтобы банка с солью повисла под своей тяжестью, иногда останавливался, чтобы дать отдых – не рукам, а голове. Перед глазами что-то мигало и вспыхивало, кровь колотилась об череп, словно пыталась его разломать, но в конце концов у Хиджикаты получилось, и крышка банки прижалась к его ладони. Ещё целую вечность он потратил, чтобы её раскрутить. В обычном состоянии это не составило бы труда, но запястье болело от неудобной позы, а пальцы едва двигались из-за оттока крови. В процессе он раз или два ненадолго отключился и окончательно потерял счёт времени. И вот, когда ему уж казалось, что прошли годы, крышка поддалась и выпала ему в ладонь, а за ней посыпалась соль.

Сотни крохотных кристалликов обрушились на руку, бок и плечо. И на паутину.

Хиджиката услышал тихое шипение, словно аспирин бросили в воду, и понял, что может двигаться. Соль разъедала магию ёкаев, как кислота, выедая кокон изнутри, и свободного пространства становилось всё больше. Верхние слои уцелели, но чтобы вытащить меч, хватило и этого.

Он прижал клинок к паутине, надавил и почувствовал, как та поддаётся под острым лезвием. Надо будет по возвращении поблагодарить оружейницу... если он вернётся, конечно.

Хиджиката стиснул зубы и сильнее надавил на меч. Из-за невозможности свободно двигать рукой, разрезать удалось только небольшую часть у острия клинка, но если бы получилось прорезать кокон насквозь, то потом он смог бы разрубить его Жалом.

Оставалось всего ничего, он уже чувствовал, как воздух проникает внутрь кокона, когда в темнота зазвучали шаги и голоса – женские голоса. Паучихи пришли за ним. Хиджиката заторопился, задёргался, забыв об осторожности, и его чуть не вывернуло. Оставшиеся драгоценные секунды ушли на борьбу с головокружением, а когда сознание прояснилось, паучихи уже были рядом – он не мог их разглядеть, но чувствовал движение в темноте.  

– Очнулся? Это хорошо, господин не любит сонную еду.

Они стояли совсем рядом. Прищурившись, можно было различить их силуэты, более плотные чем темнота вокруг.

– Что… – он еле ворочал языком, – что вам от меня надо?

– Не разговаривай с ним, Анко.

– Почему нет? Слушай, человек, – одна из тёмных фигур приблизилась, голос звучал чуть ли не над ухом, – мы собираемся принести тебя в дар своему господину. Что он будет с тобой делать, нам неведомо, но будь уверен – в конце концов, ты умрёшь. Все умирают.

Все, значит. Хиджиката больше не пытался заговорить с ними, только крепче стиснул рукоять Жала.

Одна паучиха обрезала паутину, на которой он висел, другая подхватила его и закинула себе на спину. Теперь он находился в горизонтальном положении: ноги и руки закололо тысячами иголок, тошнота стала ещё сильнее, зато давление на череп ослабло, и вскоре он уже мог поворачивать голову, не опасаясь, что она взорвётся как перезревшая тыква.

Паучихи долго тащили его по непроглядно тёмным пещерам, потом выбрались наружу, на почти отвесную скалу и резво побежали по какой-то совершенно неразличимой тропке, по которой человек в жизни бы не прошёл. Хиджиката не знал, на какой высоте находится – он смотрел не вниз, а в небо.

Был поздний вечер, на тёмно-синем небосклоне мерцали неяркие звёзды. Хиджиката смотрел на них, вглядывался с болезненным вниманием, как не смотрел никогда. Хотелось запомнить и сохранить в памяти.

«Все умирают».

Возможно, это было последнее, что он видел в жизни.

Паучихи снова нырнули в пещеру – по крайней мере, так ему сперва показалось, пока он не сообразил, что для пещеры здесь слишком светло. Примерно так же светло, как вечером на улице без фонарей.

Его не слишком бережно уложили на пол, на спину. Хиджиката взглянул вверх и увидел в высоте над собой перекрестье длинных белёсых балок. Мозг ещё не отошёл от действия паучьего яда, и до Хиджикаты с запозданием дошло то, что и так было очевидно: он находился в Костяном дворце.

 

Дворцом это могли назвать только ёкаи: огромное пространство без колонн, перегородок, перекрытий. Стены и крышу заменяли гигантские кости, ради которых пришлось освежевать с десяток динозавров, а между ними просвечивали звёзды. Хиджиката посмотрел перед собой, откинул голову и взглянул назад: помещение было сквозным, и он свободно видел треугольники вечернего неба вместо входа и выхода. Это даже на шалаш не походило – так, спичечный домик.

В стороне громоздилось что-то белое, как будто строители сгрузили там весь оставшийся материал. Пока Хиджиката смотрел, оно зашевелилось, и послышался долгий шумный выдох.

Хиджиката вдруг понял, что совсем не хочет смотреть, и уставился в потолок. Но уши он зажать не мог и отчётливо слышал это: частый сухой стук и клацанье, словно множество палок одновременно попадали друг на друга. Потом к этому звуку присоединился скрежет, похожий на тот, который издавали когти комаину, но более тихий и лёгкий. Хиджиката упорно смотрел вверх, внутренне вздрагивая от каждого звука. Что бы это ни было, оно приближалось.

– Господин, – прошелестела одна из паучих, – этот человек сегодня пробрался на гору. Он искусно прятался, но мы изловили его и доставили вам.

– Человек? Давно я не видел людей в здешних местах…

Хиджиката ожидал услышать рык, искажённую речь – что-то монструозное и пугающее – но голос был нормальным, только очень густым. Напоминало тот гул, который остаётся в воздухе после удара по большому барабану: длинная протяжная нота, отдающаяся эхом.

– Ммм, вижу… Живой, сочный человек. И он вкусно пахнет. – Хиджикату обдало движением воздуха, и Король Ночи склонился над ним: – Я чую запахи страха и боли, и они прекрасны.

Ну скажем, про запах было враньё для красного словца: не мог он ничего унюхать, потому что у него не было носа.

Король Ночи оказался огромным скелетом. Больше банника, больше нуэ – в пять человеческих ростов высотой и в два шириной. Череп был сплюснутым и длинным, как у рептилии, из широкой пасти торчали кинжально острые клыки, в чёрных провалах глазниц плавали яркие красные огоньки. Хиджиката много монстров повидал за последнее время, но ещё ни один не вызывал такого ужаса, глубинного, от которого пальцы леденеют и душа уходит в пятки – как воплощённая смерть.

Жуткий череп навис над ним, красные огоньки поднялись, опустились – Король его разглядывал.

– Вы хорошо поработали, – длинные челюсти не двигались, голос шёл откуда-то из грудной клетки, – и будете вознаграждены. А теперь оставьте меня.

Хиджиката не слышал, как ушли паучихи – всё его внимание было приковано к Королю Ночи.

– Хмм, – тот наклонился, упёршись рукой в пол рядом с ним – четыре костяных пальца клацнули о камень. – Я уже и забыл, какие люди на вкус. Они все остаются в городе, а сюда мало кто добирается – ты первый за долгое время. Молодец.

Ублюдку нравился звук собственного голоса, и Хиджикате это помогло: первый шок прошёл, и он сумел взять себя в руки.

– В награду за твою храбрость я убью тебя не сразу. Только глупец проглатывает деликатес одним махом – нет, я буду смаковать каждый кусочек твоей плоти, каждую каплю крови. – Огоньки вытянулись, как если бы он улыбнулся: – Ты умрёшь не скоро, не раньше рассвета. На рассвете все умирают.

Как же они достали, заладили одно и то же. Даже если и так, разве это повод сдаться и дать себя сожрать.

– Я…

Король оживился:

– Что? Молишь о пощаде? Говори, я послушаю.

Он даже наклонился, чтобы лучше слышать: садист, как и говорили Хинова с Сейтой.

– Я… – Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох: – не умру!

Зелёный луч вспорол кокон изнутри, Хиджиката оттолкнулся от пола и занёс Жало над головой. Бить приходилось одной рукой, и в этот удар он вложил все силы: не только физические – силу ненависти, отчаяния, желания жить.

Клинок пришёлся точно в середину шеи между позвонков, и по Костяному дворцу прокатился гул. По руке прошла чудовищная вибрация, Хиджикату отбросило, как взрывной волной, а Король Ночи повалился на пол грудой костей. Уродливая голова откатилась в сторону, да так и осталась лежать неподвижно.

Запястье ныло невыносимо, рука онемела до плеча, а от Жала осталась рукоять и всё ещё мерцающий зелёным обломок лезвия длиной в ладонь. Меч было жалко до слёз, но Хиджиката не мог позволить себе грустить или хотя бы перевести дыхание. Стиснув зубы от боли в запястье, он разрезал кокон обломком и стащил с себя остатки паутины, сумка влипла в них намертво, пришлось ослабить ремень и оставить её на полу. Встать получилось не сразу: ноги подкашивались – не от слабости, от выброса адреналина.

С мечом, который теперь превратился в нож, наизготовку, он осторожно, по дуге обошёл то, что осталось от Короля Ночи: скелет рассыпался и кости перемешались – добрался до головы и перевернул ногой. На него глянули пустые глазницы.

Хиджиката длинно выдохнул и опустил меч. Ужасно хотелось присесть и отдохнуть, но он хорошо понимал, что отдых ему пока не светит, предстояло как-то выбираться отсюда.

За спиной прошелестел смешок, легчайшим ветерком раздул волосы. Хиджиката окаменел. Медленно, недоверчиво, он перевёл взгляд на голову Короля: огоньки в глазницах мерцали, как будто подмигивая. 

В панике Хиджиката замахнулся, но не успел ничего сделать: его сшибло с ног, приподняло и швырнуло через полкомнаты. Меч отлетел в одну сторону, Хиджиката – в другую, а скелет распрямился, целый и невредимый, поднял с пола голову и нахлобучил на плечи. Повертел, словно вставлял в паз. Огоньки кружили в темноте, вертелись в разные стороны – наконец взгляд сфокусировался, и они безошибочно уставились на Хиджикату.

Чёрт!

Он подскочил и бросился за своим  единственным оружием, мечом. Нога подкосилась – он и не заметил, что ушибся при падении – Хиджиката упал, пополз, пальцы дотронулись до рукояти, и тут его схватили за лодыжки. В последнем рывке он всё-таки успел сцапать меч и чуть не уронил снова, когда Король вздёрнул его в воздух вверх ногами. 

– Думал, что сможешь убить меня? – он откинул голову и расхохотался. Густой смех загромыхал под костяным потолком. – Глупец! Меня невозможно убить! Я – гашадокуро! Я бессмертен!

Он небрежно подбросил Хиджикату, поймал – на этот раз головой вверх – и стиснул в кулаке. Длинные суставчатые пальцы с острыми как когти костями на концах обхватили со спины и почти сошлись на животе.

– Смотри, глупый человечек. – Король Ночи подошёл к выходу и вытянул руку с Хиджикатой вперёд: – Смотри! 

Дворец стоял над обрывом. Хиджиката, у которого после всего этого аттракциона смерти и так в глазах мигало, чуть не отключился, увидев скалу, бесконечно уходящую вниз, в темноту. Голова гудела, и он не сразу разобрал, что это не его кровь шумит, а водопад: река вырывалась из недр горы несколькими метрами ниже. Только её светлая полоска, каскад за каскадом, и выделялась в ночи, как изогнутая волнами лента.

– Видишь? – Король встряхнул его, словно Хиджикату недостаточно мутило. – Это всё моё! Гора и жизни тех, кто здесь живёт – всё принадлежит мне! Никто не смеет бросать мне вызов, никто не может меня победить, тебе не стоит и пытаться.

Он умолк, наверное, ждал ответа, но Хиджиката болтался над бездной, думая только о том, как бы не выронить обломок меча, – момент для диалога был выбран неудачный.

– Ну? Скажешь что-нибудь?

От ещё одного встряхивания у Хиджикаты чуть не оторвалась голова. Ещё немного и его бы вырвало, но Король Ночи уже успокоился.

– Теперь ты видишь, каким был глупцом, – решил он удовлетворённо и вернулся внутрь.

Тошнота подступила к горлу, и Хиджиката смутно понимал, что его куда-то несут, а потом укладывают на каменный пол. Открыв глаза, он сразу не сообразил, где находится: Король сел рядом с выходом, скрестив ноги, и устроил его между своих колен. Снизу это выглядело как клетка из костей, Хиджиката видел ночное небо сквозь его рёбра.

– Как скелет может кого-то съесть? – прозвучало так тихо, что он сам себя не услышал.

– Что ты ещё бормочешь?

Никто его не держал. Хиджиката опёрся о пол и сел, поднял руки, чтобы потереть лицо, и только тогда понял, что в правой всё ещё сжимает Жало – не уронил его даже в беспамятстве.

– У меня, – голос дрожал и прерывался, как у заики, – есть вопрос. Раз я всё равно умру, ты можешь ответить на вопрос?

– А наглости тебе не занимать. Или глупости – раз ты совсем не боишься.

Хиджиката боялся, и ещё как, но у него был козырь в рукаве, о котором монстр не подозревал, и это придавало уверенности.

– Что ж, спрашивай. – Король опёрся локтем о колено и склонил голову. – Это даже интересно.

– Я ищу женщину, которую ты похитил. Она очень красивая, со светлыми волосами, не знаю, человек она или ёкай, но могу показать, как она выглядит.

Удивительно, как скелет, у которого не было ни лёгких, ни носоглотки, мог фыркать – наверное, так же, как мог есть без желудка.

– Ты затеял это, чтобы получить возможность сбежать? Смешно. Мне не нужно знать, как она выглядит, я отвечу и так: я не похищал никаких женщин, людей или ёкаев. В моём дворце может жить только одна, и очень скоро я верну её и прослежу, чтобы она больше никогда не сбежала. Она никуда не денется с горы, не важно, когда – через день, месяц, век, я её найду. А сегодня, – красные точки скосились на Хиджикату, – я займусь тобой.

Череп развернулся в его сторону, крокодилья пасть начала открываться, челюсти двигались короткими рывками и с сухим щёлканьем, как механическая кукла динозавра в Диснейленде.

«Мне не страшно, – подумал Хиджиката, – я не боюсь».

Зубы, каждый длиной с его палец, разошлись, за ними, на том месте, где должны быть язык и гортань, лежала густая тень, а когда череп наклонился, на просвет стали видны позвонки.

«Не страшно».

Бояться было нечего, но пальцы заледенели, горло пересохло, и когда жуткая пасть раскрылась над ним, Хиджиката отшатнулся и вскинул руку, защищаясь – просто не смог это выдержать.

Зубы сошлись над головой со звонким клацаньем, и всё стихло.

– Что это?

Хиджиката решился посмотреть вверх: Король замер над ним, в сантиметрах от его руки, и вид у него был задумчивый.

– Ну-ка.

Удар был таким стремительным, что Хиджиката не успел даже дёрнуться: челюсти натолкнулись на невидимый барьер, и Король Ночи отпрянул.

– Кеккай?

Он повёл мордой, словно принюхиваясь, и вдруг рассмеялся. Смех шёл не изнутри скелета, а откуда-то сверху, из-под скрещённых костей, и эхом растекался по залу.

«Ладно, признаю: мне страшно».

Король схватил его за руку – пальцы сомкнулись вокруг предплечья, твёрдые и острые, как камень – и потянул на себя. Хиджиката вскрикнул от резкой боли, что-то треснуло, и Король его отпустил – поперёк его кисти пролегла узкая чёрная полоска, как след от огненной плети. Он задумчиво поднёс руку к глазам и рассмотрел с интересом, без удивления.

– Вот оно что. Эта сила… я узнаю её, узнал бы, даже лишившись зрения и оболочки – нутром, – он снова разразился хохотом, и эхо загромыхало под костяной крышей.

Хиджиката прижал ноющую руку к груди, пошевелил пальцами и скривился от боли – было похоже на вывих. Браслет сработал, как Шоё и обещал, защитил даже от такого монстра, но это не успокаивало, наоборот, стало ещё страшнее. Король отреагировал совсем не так, как Камуи, он не удивился и не казался сбитым с толку, словно сразу понял, с чем имеет дело. А раз так, то он мог найти способ обойти защиту. Столкнуть с обрыва, повесить, бросить в огонь, утопить – существовали сотни способов убить, от которых браслет не защитил бы. Оставалось уповать на то, что Король предпочитает есть людей живьём.

– Значит, ещё не успокоился, старый враг? Я рад, рад… – Король приоткрыл пасть в пародии на ухмылку, огоньки метались в черноте глазниц, закручиваясь спиралью. – А ты не так прост, человечек. Теперь-то понятно, как тебе удавалось выжить до сих пор – ты служишь ему.

Хиджиката счёл за лучшее промолчать, да от него и не ждали ответа.

– Тщеславный глупец! Вечно-то он окружает себя глупыми щенками, и в этом его слабость. Если тебе нужен кто-то рядом, ты слаб. Слышишь, человек? – Он вдруг заорал Хиджикате в лицо: – Мне никто не нужен! Никто! И поэтому я, бессмертный Король Ночи, сильнее его! Я! Сильнее! Всех!

Хиджиката сжался, прикрывая голову рукой, но Король успокоился так же легко, как разъярился.

– Как думаешь, зачем тебя сюда прислали? – спросил он почти дружелюбно. – Чтобы убить меня? Ерунда, такому как ты это не по зубам. Нет, он отправил мне послание.

– Ничего подобного, – попытался объясниться Хиджиката. – У меня нет…

– Глупец. Ты – и есть послание.

Король Ночи захихикал, и это было даже страшнее, чем его громовой хохот. Из пустоты за костями послышалось совершенно жуткое мурчание – такое могла бы издавать очень большая, клыкастая и свирепая тварь.

– Я не стану тебя убивать: на рассвете мои слуги отнесут тебя вниз, туда, где он сможет увидеть. Потому что невежливо игнорировать личные письма.

Он наклонился низко-низко, оказавшись вплотную, так, что Хиджиката мог увидеть только сплошную черноту, в которой мерцали два ярких огонька. 

– Не повезло тебе, человечек. Я бы тебя просто убил – поиграл бы немного и убил, но теперь твоя жизнь будет зависеть от него. После того, как я закончу составлять письмо, то, что от тебя останется, можно будет только убить из жалости. Но он-то жалости не знает.

Хиджиката почувствовал прикосновение и попытался отползти, но Король прижал его рукой, вдавил в пол так, что не шелохнуться.

– Прежде, чем сдохнешь … – костяные пальцы нащупали браслет, подцепили острыми кончиками и потянули, – передай ему…

Хиджиката почувствовал это – столкновение. Словно две массы воздуха сошлись над его головой.

– Передай, что я…

Камень под спиной вибрировал, крыша Костяного дворца потрескивала, как под действием электричества: сила браслета противостояла силе Короля Ночи, и… он побеждал.

Будь у скелета мышцы, то вздулись бы от напряжения: он откинулся назад всем корпусом и рычал от усилий. Рука Хиджикаты лежала неподвижно, но браслет натянулся до предела, а воздух над ним потрескивал, наполненный электричеством и силой. Давлением Хиджикату распластало по полу. Из глаз лились слёзы, и он зажмурился – так ещё отчётливее можно было расслышать, как дрожит камень и стонут костяные стены и прогибается невидимый барьер.

Первая нитка лопнула с печальным долгим звоном, от которого заложило уши и во рту появился металлический привкус. Король Ночи разразился своим жутким смехом.

Нитки лопались одна за другой. Хиджиката вздрагивал и считал про себя: «Восьмая… седьмая… пятая…».

– Я... Сильнее!

Последняя разорвалась бесшумно. Тишина раскатилась под сводами Костяного дворца, как взрывная волна от атомной бомбы, и Хиджикату бросило в камень, дальше, в глубину горы, в непроглядную тьму обморока. Что-то подхватило его, потащило сквозь темноту, сквозь тишину – на звук.

Впереди замаячило пятнышко света, послышались голоса – один голос:

– Болельщики замерли в напряжении: удастся ли Тиграм прервать затянувшуюся череду неудач?..

Пятно света развернулось, затопило поле зрения, по ушам ударил гул голосов, выкрики, смех, звон стаканов – и Хиджиката увидел Шоё.

Тот стоял у стойки, наливая пиво из крана. Пена лилась через край ему на руку, но Шоё не замечал, он застыл, слепой взгляд смотрел сквозь стены – в темноту. Он был так близко, что, казалось, можно дотронуться, стоит лишь вытянуть руку.

И Хиджиката потянулся к нему, позвал всеми силами, не вслух, а мысленно, со всей верой, на какую был способен:

– Помоги!

Шоё моргнул. Его глаза почернели, сделались пустыми, совершенно незнакомыми, и – он кивнул.

Отчётливая картинка поблёкла, свет померк, голоса стихли, и Хиджикату втащило сквозь темноту назад, в объятия Смерти.

Рука Короля Ночи обуглилась почти до плеча. Он повертел ею с равнодушным видом и перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.

«Вот и всё».

– Вот и всё, – ласково сказал Король. – Мы остались одни и больше нам никто не помешает.

 

Он поднял Хиджикату и уложил себе на колени, одной рукой обхватил за ноги ниже бёдер, другой – за плечи. Хиджиката не сопротивлялся, обмяк в его лапищах, безвольно откинув руки назад. Королю это понравилось.

– Сдался? Это хорошо, меньше сопротивления – меньше боли.

Хиджиката не стал отвечать. Он старался привлекать как можно меньше внимания: пусть Король забудет, что имеет дело с живым человеком, пусть воспринимает его как беспомощный кусок мяса – ему это было только на руку.

Король подцепил ворот его футболки двумя острыми суставами-когтями и дёрнул. Ткань разошлась как под ножом, и кожа – тоже. Хиджиката резко выдохнул, и закусил губы, пережидая вспышку боли. Она была горячей и острой, но почти сразу притупилась и стала ноющей. Король опустил голову и ткнулся челюстями в пропитавшуюся кровью ткань. Зарычал от удовольствия. Хиджиката скривился, когда твёрдая кость прошлась вдоль глубоких царапин, и вдруг заметил, что Король смотрит на него. Он не поворачивал голову, но огонёк в пустой глазнице развернулся, как не смог бы человеческий зрачок и уставился на Хиджикату. В его мерцании ощущалось нетерпение.

Недовольно рыкнув, Король снова подцепил футболку когтями и полоснул от горла до пояса. Хиджиката застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, и огненный зрачок довольно вытянулся. Грёбаный садист хотел заставить его кричать.

«Подавись ты», подумал Хиджиката со злостью.

Когда когти ещё раз прошлись по телу, рассекая кожу вместе с футболкой, он заорал. Сейчас было не до гордости, и Хиджиката определённо не собирался корчить из себя героя, и ещё – он совсем не хотел, чтобы Король смотрел в его сторону слишком часто.

Теперь он вскрикивал, каждый раз, когда когти царапали кожу, и стонал, когда череп утыкался в израненное тело. Королю этого хватило: как Хиджиката заметил, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц: ублюдок перестал на него коситься, полностью сосредоточившись на развлечении.

От футболки мало что осталось: спереди грудь и живот полностью обнажились, ткань держалась только на рукавах и спине. Король ухватил Хиджикату обеими руками и начал тыкаться мордой в длинные кровоточащие царапины. Это не было ещё одним способом поиздеваться – он так кормился, и там, где он проводил мордой, кровь исчезала, и непонятно, куда девалась, словно впитывалась в воздух. Хиджиката решил, что это такая особая ёкайская магия, и забил на это. Перед ним стояли задачи поважнее.

С десяток глубоких длинных извилистых царапин протянулись через грудь до живота и по рёбрам, они невыносимо саднили, но не представляли опасности для жизни, и кровь уже начала сворачиваться. Пока что это можно было терпеть. Хиджиката незаметно повернул запястья, и это удалось без труда, хотя руки уже затекли от неудобной позы. Сейчас его беспокоило то, что длиннющие пальцы Короля обхватывали плечи так крепко, что локти прижались к голове. Сам себе Хиджиката напоминал лобстера, которого разделывает умелый повар: растянутый в его руках, он не мог вырваться до тех пор, пока его не выпотрошат. С этим надо было что-то делать и срочно.

Король Ночи откинул голову, воздев перепачканный кровью череп к потолку, и заурчал от удовольствия. Хиджиката замер, напряжённо за ним наблюдая. Красные огоньки скосились в его сторону: челюсти не двигались, но откуда-то взялась уверенность, что чёртова тварь ухмыляется. 

Суставчатые пальцы защёлкали, сгибаясь, и Хиджикату перевернуло набок, так резко, что он чуть не разжал кулаки от неожиданности. Придерживая его за плечи, Король другой рукой рассёк рукав футболки. Коготь прочертил широкую полосу через подмышку, заставив Хиджикату взвыть от боли. Ткань лопнула, остатки футболки заскользили по спине, а струйки крови потекли по груди и на шею. Король шумно фыркнул, ткнулся мордой ему в подмышку и захлюпал кровью. Суставы больно впивались в кожу, наверняка до синяков. Передняя часть здоровенных челюстей была плоской, почти прямой, и квадратной, она давила на тело, врезаясь углами, и Хиджиката скрипел зубами каждый раз, когда Король поводил мордой, чтобы собрать все-все капли крови.

«Резцовая кость, – зачем-то всплыло в голове. – Так эту херню называл Тамегоро. Ещё есть височная, лобная, затылочная… чёрт, зачем я всё это помню?!».

Сознание уплывало: не от кровопотери, не от боли – от страха. Жуткая тварь, какая и в кошмарном сне не приснится, собиралась им закусить, хорошенько помучив напоследок, а у него был только один призрачный шанс на спасение. Хиджиката никогда не считал себя трусом, но сейчас его буквально колотило от ужаса.

Король вошёл во вкус: он разорвал остатки футболки, исчертив бока и спину Хиджикаты новыми царапинами, и теперь вертел его, как куриную ножку, поворачивал то одним боком, то другим, собирая кровь. Во всём теле пульсировала тупая изматывающая боль, и Хиджиката вскрикивал уже не напоказ – сил сдерживаться не осталось. Когда Король Ночи, забывшись, потянул его в разные стороны, как на дыбе, он завопил так, что чуть не охрип. Давление на мышцы сразу ослабло.   

– Люди, – презрительно фыркнул Король, – какие же вы слабые.

«Тебе легко рассуждать, кучка костей, – подумал Хиджиката почти без злости, на неё сил уже не хватало. – Спорю, что будь у тебя плоть, кровь и мышцы, то орал бы от любой занозы».

Король на пробу разорвал и джинсы, оставил на бедре несколько царапин, каким-то чудом не задев артерию, и снова вернулся к торсу. Смотреть на это, на своё тело, нездорово-бледное по контрасту с тёмными полосами крови, выгнувшееся от напряжения, с проступившими под кожей рёбрами и запавшим животом, было противно, и Хиджиката откинул голову назад.

Так он мог видеть выход – тёмно-синий треугольник неба с бледными точками звёзд. До него было метров пять… или десять – темнота и головокружение мешали точно оценить расстояние, но он отчётливо слышал шум водопада.

«Пора».

Эта мысль, холодная и чёткая, разогнала обморочное оцепенение, словно в лицо плеснули водой.

«Сейчас, пока ещё не поздно».

Хиджиката понимал, что это значит: он уже потерял прилично крови, и продолжал терять, потому что Король постоянно тревожил раны, не давая им закрыться. Вместе с кровью уходила жизнь. Он выжидал, когда представится возможность действовать, но если слишком затянуть, в нужный момент ему может не хватить сил.

«Сейчас».

– Недостаточно! – вдруг сказал Король Ночи.

Хиджиката вздрогнул и весь сжался, застигнутый врасплох. Показалось, что Король подслушал его мысли, но тот говорил о своём.

– Твоя кровь полна жизни и страха – так сладко, пил бы её и пил. Но этого мало. Я хочу больше. Хочу отведать  человеческое мясо, вспомнить, какое оно на вкус.

Он убрал руку с ног Хиджикаты и положил ему на живот. Потыкал костяшками пальцев.

– При обычных обстоятельствах, я бы съел тебя. Начал бы с ног, чтобы ты протянул подольше, потому что мясо должно быть свежим. Но если я хочу передать привет старому приятелю, ты должен дожить до утра…

Он всё ощупывал живот Хиджикаты с такой силой, словно хотел перемешать внутренние органы. От каждого надавливания из глаз брызгали слёзы.

«Полегче, ты, урод необразованный, – устало подумал Хиджиката, – если что-нибудь лопнет, я умру раньше, чем ты скажешь «приятного аппетита»».

– Я уже решил, что сначала съем твои руки и ноги. Если прижечь раны, ты протянешь какое-то время. Но этого мало… мало…

Он сдавил сбоку, оттянув кусок плоти, а когда отпустил, на коже остался розовый след, на глазах налившийся багровым.

– Начну отсюда.

Хиджиката похолодел. Неужели Король собирался откусить ему бок? Не важно, есть ли там внутренние органы – от одного кровотечения он скончается на месте.

Король Ночи хмыкнул. Два красных огонька скосились на Хиджикату.

– Не бойся, человечек, я умею обращаться с людьми, умею сделать так, чтобы они прожили подольше. Тебя это не убьёт.

Хиджиката решился. У него и выбора-то не было: если Король возьмётся за него всерьёз, шансов на спасение не останется. Нужно было действовать, но сначала избавиться от костяной хватки на плечах.

Он не придумал ничего лучше, как начать брыкаться и дрыгать ногами. Короля это рассмешило. Посмеиваясь, он обхватил его колени и свёл вместе, а другую руку – Хиджиката ждал с замиранием сердца – переместил с плеч на грудь. Это ему показалось неудобным, и он просунул ладонь Хиджикате под спину, обхватив бока пальцами.

Повезло, оставь он руку на груди, ничего бы не получилось.

Хиджиката сжал кулак, осторожно, чтобы не привлекать внимания, покрутил запястьями – они сильно затекли и похолодели, но двигались. Теперь надо было выждать. Он перебирал вспотевшими пальцами и пристально наблюдал за Королём, прикидывая траекторию движения. Бесполезно: пока тот сидел вот так, глядя сверху вниз, его голова находилась слишком высоко, не дотянуться. «Наклонись же, – подумал Хиджиката, – чего тебе стоит, скотина…»

И тут до него дошло. С холодным тоскливым ужасом он вдруг отчётливо понял, при каком положении голова Короля окажется достаточно низко, и в какой ситуации он отвлечётся настолько сильно, чтобы ничего вокруг не замечать.

Кожу стянуло испариной, и пальцы задрожали, когда Хиджиката понял, что придётся вытерпеть ради призрачной возможности спастись, ради единственного шанса из тысячи, да что там – из миллиона. Он не хотел этого, боже, нет! Слишком большой риск, и если не получится...

«Это ради Мицубы, – сказал себе Хиджиката. – Ты должен выбраться отсюда ради неё. Кроме тебя ей никто не поможет».

Король Ночи наклонился. Его челюсти двигались рывками, постепенно раскрываясь. Время замедлилось, звуки умерли, всё стало болезненно-ярким, и Хиджиката отчётливо увидел каждый клык, каждый скол и кровавое пятнышко на кости.

Огромная пасть раскрылась, и Король вонзил зубы в его бок.

Боль плеснула на кожу кипятком, разлилась по всему телу, обожгла внутренности, свела мышцы судорогой. Невозможно было терпеть её, двигаться, думать – только свернуться клубочком и скулить.

«Ради Мицубы».

Хиджиката оттолкнулся плечами. Король держал его за ноги, и он использовал эту силу для упора, как в спортзале. Так долго ждал, а случилось всё за секунды: череп оказался точно перед ним, и Хиджиката, продолжая движение, ударил его в глазницу – в единственное место на всём скелете, которое не просвечивалось насквозь.

Король так присосался к ране у него на боку, что не успел, среагировать, он даже не понял, что случилось: красный огонёк крутанулся, и Хиджиката всадил в него обломок Жала, который всё это время держал в руках так крепко, что пальцы свело от усилия.

От вопля, который издал Король, содрогнулись стены Костяного дворца. Это и близко не походило на тот раз, когда Хиджиката снёс ему голову – это было по-настоящему.

Обломок меча разрезал алый зрачок и застрял в чём-то, что крылось в темноте глазницы – в чём-то осязаемом и плотном. Удержать рукоять не получилось: запястья чуть не вывернуло, когда Король с воем затряс головой, и Жало остался торчать в его черепе, а Хиджиката кубарем полетел вниз. Он прокатился по каменному полу, оставляя за собой кровавый след, и рухнул ничком. Боль пронизывала внутренности, мышцы дрожали от выброса адреналина, но и от слабости тоже. Хиджиката зажал бок рукой, и ладонь мгновенно наполнилась кровью. Что же там за рана, господи?

Но рассматривать себя не было времени, потому что Король Ночи и не подумал рассыпаться грудой костей, как в прошлый раз.

– Че-ло-век! Как-ты-пос-мел?!

Он раскачивался на месте, вслепую шаря вокруг себя – искал. Хиджиката не стал ждать, чем это закончится, он кое-как поднялся и заковылял к выходу.

– Стой, че-ло-век!

Король ударил кулаком об пол, и гора застонала от силы удара – по камню прошла дрожь. Хиджиката упал. Подняться на ноги сил не было – он встал на колени и пополз, помогая себе одной рукой. За спиной громыхали удары – Король гнался за ним, и он был всё ближе.

Всхлипывая от боли и ужаса, Хиджиката добрался до выхода, где каменная плита обрывалась вниз. Когда он придумал этот безумный план, болтаясь над пропастью в кулаке гигантского скелета, то рассчитывал сначала спуститься по скале до водопада, благо она не была отвесной. От этой идеи пришлось отказаться – не хватало времени.

Хиджиката остановился на краю, оглянулся – Король шагал к нему, вытянув руку. Пасть разошлась полностью, открыв взгляду бездонную глотку, красное пламя сияло только в одной глазнице. Его шатало, но он приближался, и каждый новый шаг давался ему легче предыдущего. Эту тварь и правда нельзя было убить.

Хиджиката попятился. На него надвигался монстр, который, если бы поймал, то прикончил бы на месте, под ним разверзлась пропасть, наполненная ревущей водой.

Он выдохнул, оттолкнулся от камня и прыгнул.

– Стоооой!..

Король Ночи остался позади, а над ним раскинулось небо, пугающее в своей безграничности. Неужели это будет последнее, что он увидит? Хиджиката закрыл глаза и подумал о Мицубе.

Он хотел увидеть её улыбку напоследок, её тёплый лучистый взгляд, полный любви. Тогда и умереть было бы не страшно.

Что-то крепко схватило за руку и дёрнуло вверх с такой силой, что сустав чуть не вывернуло.

– Поймал! Эй, кто-нибудь, подсобите, я один не удержу.

Хиджикату схватили за вторую руку.

– Держу. Драпаем отсюда, пока Костлявый не очухался!

Падение замедлилось, стало плавным, пространство заполнилось хлопаньем могучих крыльев. «Орлы, – подумал Хиджиката сонно, – Гэндальф прислал орлов, значит, пора рвать когти с Ородруина».

 

Но когда он очнулся, он был не в Ривенделле.

Он лежал на камне, и над головой изогнулся каменный свод – опять пещера, с той лишь разницей, что здесь было освещение. Голова гудела, перед глазами летала мошкара, и мысли еле ворочались. Хиджикате понадобилось время, чтобы сообразить – свет идёт от костра. Он хотел сесть, но не вышло: пальцы заледенели, мышцы стали вялыми и непослушными – получилось только приподнять голову.

Он увидел костёр – яркое беспокойное пятно за дымной завесью. Дым поднимался вверх, собирался плотным облаком под сводом и медленно, неохотно вытягивался наружу. Прищурившись, Хиджиката увидел выход из пещеры: неровный круг ночного неба. Всё та же гора и всё та же ночь.

– Очнулся, что ли?

Послышались шаги, и к нему подошёл… кто-то. Что это не человек, Хиджиката понял сразу, но долго соображал, что же с ним не так. Вроде бы не паук и не скелет: нормального роста, две ноги, две руки, чёрная одежда с розовым поясом… непропорционально маленькая и сплющенная голова с длинным загнутым носом, больше похожим на клюв, и ещё крылья – большие чёрные крылья за спиной. Измученный разум обрабатывал поступающую информацию как старый перегревшийся компьютер, и понадобилось порядком времени, чтобы сделать вывод из увиденного. Тэнгу.

– Хей, человек, сколько пальцев видишь?

Тэнгу так активно замахал ладонью, что у Хиджикаты голова закружилась. Он хотел сказать: «Не мельтеши», но не смог разлепить губы.

– Хм, братец Мацу, как-то он туповат. Это все люди такие?

– Это у него мозг уже умирает.

– Не суди по себе Джушимацу. Это твой мозг давно отмер за ненадобностью, а человек просто крови много потерял.

– Так он что же, умрёт? После всех наших стараний?

– Давайте сдадим его шефу поскорее, а то плакала наша награда.

– Заткнитесь оба, раскаркались! Не умрёт он, потому что мы остановили кровь.

Теперь Хиджиката увидел, что из одежды на нём остались только трусы, а его живот и нога перевязаны каким-то грязным с виду тряпьём. В свете костра пятна крови, покрывавшие всё его тело, казались чёрными, как синяки.

– И что нам делать, раз он очнулся? – с другой стороны присел на корточки ещё один тэнгу, у этого пояс был зелёным. – Неужели просто смирно передадим его с рук на руки шефу?

– А ты что предлагаешь, Чоромацу?

– Съесть, – над Хиджикатой нависла ещё одна носатая рожа. – На что ещё годятся люди?

– Хей, Ичимацу, мы не можем его съесть, шеф нас сам сожрёт за это и не подавится!

К толпе присоединился ещё один.

– А может, не сожрёт? – спросил он, лыбясь как слабоумный. – Братец Осомацу нас защитит, он же самый крутой боец.

– Не защищу, – прогудел голос сбоку.

– Но как же хочется есть…

– Заткнитесь вы, – пробормотал Хиджиката. Он не улавливал и половины сказанного, но от их болтовни голова разболелась ещё сильнее.

– Что-то говорит.

Они все склонились над ним, загородив свет, от одинаковых уродливых рож, у Хиджикаты в глазах потемнело.

– А может…

– Нет.

– Немножко понадкусываем?

– Как ты себе это представляешь, Джушимацу?

– Ну хотя бы кровь слижем.

– Так свернулась уже.

– А мы немножко пораним, а шефу скажем, что так и было. Смотрите, как его покоцало – раной больше, раной меньше.

– Он потом разболтает, и шеф нам все перья оборвёт.

– Так вырубим и…

– Я тебе вырублю, придурок!

Хиджиката забил на них и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях.

В пещере было душно, на коже выступил пот, но его знобило. Конечности потяжелели, и он едва чувствовал ноги. Подташнивало, в горле пересохло, и он поймал себя на том, что хватает ртом воздух, будто только что взбежал по лестнице на десятый этаж. Сказать бы этим придуркам, чтобы дали воды… ах да, они же хотят его съесть. 

Эта мысль пробилась сквозь сонное оцепенение: до Хиджикаты дошло, что избежав одной опасности, он угодил в другую.

– Эй вы… – он облизал сухие губы, сглотнул и попытался говорить раздельно: – Вас прислал Шоё?

– А? – глуповатый тэнгу с жёлтым поясом наклонился к нему, приставив ладонь к уху. – Что ты сказал?

– Шоё. Это он… вас прислал?..

– Оё? Что за оё? Не знаю таких.

– Бармен…

– Бэтмен? Не, чувак, мы не водимся с летучими мышами.

– Заткнись, дебил…

Остальные тэнгу дружно загоготали.

– Так его! Видишь, Джушимацу, даже человек считает тебя дебилом.

Джушимацу это не понравилось.

– Давайте его съедим, – предложил он кровожадно.

– Дебил прав. Когда ещё нам в руки попадёт человек – глупо упускать такую возможность. Что скажешь, Карамацу?

Все расступились, и стало видно, что у костра сидит ещё один тэнгу. Он был массивный и коренастый, на широкой морде выделялись густые белые брови, и даже с трудом заставлявший себя думать Хиджиката понял – он здесь главный.

– Мы не можем его съесть, – веско сказал бровастый, – и ранить тоже не можем. Но и так просто мы его не отдадим.

– Как же тогда?..

– А что непонятного? Мы его выебем.

Остальные зашептались, а бровастый тэнгу продолжал, похлопывая ладонью по колену:

– Подкрепимся в процессе, пощипаем человека немного, и он останется жив. Передадим шефу и получим вознаграждение.

Хиджиката, прилагавший огромные усилия, чтобы не потерять сознание, почувствовал неладное и, проморгавшись, увидел, что все тэнгу смотрят на него с нехорошим предвкушением.

– Круто! Карамацу, ты самый умный!

Двое тэнгу начали развязывать пояса.

– Значит, пустим по кругу?

– Опасно. Нас восемь и мы голодны, а он один и ранен – не выживет.

– Тогда как?

– Одновременно. Кто-то будет ебать в рот и зад, остальные пристроятся рядом, можно дрочить, трогать, этого хватит, чтобы наесться. За полчаса управимся, потом позовём шефа. А если ему что-то не понравится, свалим на Костлявого – скажем, мол, он закусил человеком до того, как мы подоспели.

– Круто!

– Да подождите вы!

– Нечего ждать. Чем быстрее начнём, тем лучше, а то человек уже отрубается.

– Раз Осомацу высказался, то и спорить не о чем.

Хиджиката плохо понимал, что происходит. Глаза закрывались, клонило в сон, но он откуда-то чётко знал, что спать нельзя. Когда его схватили подмышки и усадили, он обрадовался, потому что сонная одурь отступила, но ненадолго: от резкого движения начала дёргать рана в боку.

– Поаккуратнее, а то раны откроются, и он кровью истечёт, – сказал кто-то.

Голоса отдавались эхом, искажались. Хиджиката несколько раз моргнул, но зрение не прояснилось – всё затянуло пахучим дымом, сквозь который поступали тёмные крылатые фигуры. 

Его потянули назад и заставили прижаться голой спиной к чему-то твёрдому и нагретому – кожаному панцирю. В шею ткнулись мокрые губы, а за ними и язык… нет, язык был с другой стороны – проходился от уха до плеча, оставляя широкий влажный след. Сразу несколько ладоней кружили по его плечам, груди, бокам, они были горячие, а ему было так холодно, и Хиджикату затрясло от контраста.

Кто-то взял его за подбородок, развернул к себе и смачно поцеловал. Хиджикату чуть не стошнило – не от отвращения, а от резкого поворота. Его трогали, гладили, щипали за соски, хватали за бёдра, острый запах птичьего помёта забивал ноздри. Что-то навязчиво щекотало щёку – он скосил глаза и увидел перья.

– Не толкайся.

– Подвинь его, а то неудобно… Да не так, это же не баба. Дальше отодвинься.

– А можно я?..

– Нет.

– Я же ничего не сказал!

– Всё равно, нет.

Они ни на минуту не замолкали и ни на минуту не оставляли его в покое, и будь у Хиджикаты больше сил, его бы стошнило. Он бы потерял сознание, но уйти в забытьё не позволяла боль: рану в боку пекло, царапины жгло от постоянных прикосновений.

– Ой, кровь пошла.

– Я же сказал: аккуратнее.

– Но слизать-то можно?

– Не пропадать же добру.

Его держали за руки и вертели так и эдак, поворачивая и отклоняя то назад, то вперёд. Схватили под коленями и развели ноги в стороны – по внутренней поверхности бёдер тут же заскользили грубые пальцы. Что-то остро прошлось вдоль паха, Хиджиката почти не заметил этого на фоне тысячи других прикосновений, но когда на член легла рука, стало понятно, что трусы с него срезали.

«Они хотят меня изнасиловать». Осознание не всколыхнуло ничего в душе – ухнуло в трясину неповоротливых сонных мыслей и растаяло. Хиджиката стремительно терял силы: становилось всё холоднее, и он уже не мог шевелиться самостоятельно. Поле зрения сужалось: он моргал и прищуривался, но как будто смотрел изнутри глубокого колодца. Держать голову ровно не получалось, она упала на грудь, но кто-то схватил его за волосы и заставил повернуться.

– Давай-ка, открывай рот.

Щурясь, Хиджиката разглядел толстый член, как бы парящий в воздухе перед его носом. Потом он увидел ладонь вокруг члена, а за ней – живот, поросший короткими тонкими пёрышками. Не было ни единой причины, почему бы он стал открывать рот перед чьим-то членом, поэтому Хиджиката не отреагировал.

– Эй!

Его не очень ласково похлопали по щекам.

– Вы слишком активно кинулись его жрать. Притормозите, иначе обглодаете за пять минут.

Хиджиката не понимал, о чём они. Его покачивало на волнах одуряющей слабости, голоса воспринимались какофонией звуков, образы – мешаниной цветных пятен. Вокруг двигались нечеловеческие лица, хлопали крылья, по телу шарили руки, губы, языки. Кто-то дрочил ему, кто-то тыкался членом в подмышку, кто-то просунул влажные пальцы в анус и двигал там, торопливо и грубо.

– Хорошо устроился, Карамацу, а как мне его в рот ебать, если он уже вырубился.

– На лицо кончишь. Мы тут не потрахаться собрались, а поесть. 

– Ааа, ладно.

Жёсткая ладонь обхватила под челюстью, надавила так, что рот сам открылся, и что-то скользкое прижалось к губам.

– Как это понимать?

Для Хиджикаты этот глухой спокойный голос звучал так же, как и остальные, бессмысленным набором звуков, но после него всё изменилось. Стало тихо, руки, языки, пальцы разом исчезли, как и хватка в волосах и давление на колени. Хиджиката бессильно завалился назад, на кожаный панцирь, поддавшийся под его весом.

– Шеф! А мы тут…

– Замолчи! Оборо-сан, а мы… мы нашли человека, похищенного паучихами, как вы и приказывали.

– Я вижу.

– Выдернули прямо из лап Костлявого.

– Да! Из-под носа у старика увели, ха-ха.

– Молодцы. За это вас ждёт вознаграждение. А теперь объясните, что вы пытались сделать с этим человеком.

– Мы…

– С человеком, которого я приказал доставить живым и невредимым.

– Мы немножко!

«Джушимацу, – опознал Хиджиката, – тот, который дебил». Он понемногу приходил в себя и начал разбирать голоса, даже смог с трудом поднять голову и сосредоточить взгляд на том, кто стоял перед ним.

Это тоже был тэнгу, судя по крыльям и носу-клюву. Дым клубился вокруг него, и он казался таким же серым, призрачным и ненастоящим. Серая одежда, серые волосы, серые перья – туманный силуэт на фоне тёмного неба, он просто не мог быть настоящим.

– «Немножко»? Этот человек – собственность нашего господина, никто из вас, жалких отбросов, не смеет и пальцем его тронуть. Как думаете, что господин сделает с вами за это? Немножко убьёт?

Тэнгу жались друг к другу и выглядели испуганными, только одному хватило смелости заговорить – тому, в зелёном поясе.

– Оборо-сан, но ведь господину необязательно про это знать. Если вы разделите нашу трапезу… да нет, что там – это пиршество для вас, мы его только подготовили.

– Предлагаете попользоваться им?

Тэнгу согласно загалдели на разные голоса, у Хиджикаты от них голова кружилась.

Призрак наклонился к нему, протянул руку, взял за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.

– Человек.

Хиджиката прищурился. Глаза слезились, но призрак был совсем близко, да и зрение уже прояснилось, и он смог разглядеть его лицо. Уродливая рожа и длинный нос оказались маской, её завязки проходили над ушами и исчезали среди густых вьющихся волос, а под ней были видны губы и подбородок.

– Что в тебе такого? – задумчиво спросил призрак. – Я до сих пор не понимал, что господин нашёл в тебе, но если ты умудрился пережить эту ночь, то может быть, ты достоин его внимания.

Хиджиката не понял, о чём он говорит, но уловил презрительный тон. Чёртовы ёкаи, как же он от них устал.

– Ты ещё кто такой?

Бесцветные губы под маской растянулись в недоброй ухмылке.

– Я тот, кто хотел бы видеть тебя мёртвым, но я сделаю всё, чтобы ты остался в живых.

– Почему?

Призрак вдруг придвинулся совсем близко, так что Хиджиката не видел ничего, кроме его глаз, таких же бесцветно-серых, как весь он.

– Потому что тот, кого я чту выше бога, взял тебя под свою защиту.

Он убрал руку. Лишившись поддержки, Хиджиката уронил голову на грудь и поднять её уже не смог.

 

Остаток ночи запомнился как бесконечный полёт сквозь темноту. Вокруг было чёрное небо, над головой размеренно хлопали широкие крылья, ветер безжалостно бил в лицо – Хиджиката открывал глаза, закрывал и не чувствовал разницы. Тело и разум сковало ледяной усталостью, на борьбу не сталось сил, он балансировал на самом краю пропасти, над манящей пустотой, и сам не знал, почему продолжает цепляться за ускользающие обрывки сознания.

В чувство его привёл звук собственного имени.

– Тоширо! Тоширо.

Хиджиката лежал на чём-то твёрдом, не на камне, сумасшедший ветер утих, было тепло, и он понял, где находится, раньше, чем увидел над собой Шоё.

Хотелось сказать что-то, попросить помощи, позвать Гинтоки, но пересохшие губы склеились намертво. Он не чувствовал своего тела и даже не был уверен, что действительно открыл глаза, что ему это не снится.

Шоё выпрямился.

– Спасибо, Оборо-кун. Хорошая работа.

– Уцуро-сама.

Серый тэнгу преклонил колено перед энгава… нет, перед Шоё, а Хиджиката лежал между ними, на самом краю дощатого настила.

– К сожалению, мы нашли его слишком поздно. Он сильно ранен, потерял много крови и умрёт, если не оказать помощь.

Тэнгу говорил с полнейшим равнодушием – ему было всё равно, умрёт Хиджиката или нет.

– С ним всё будет в порядке. – Тёплые пальцы прижались к шее, надавили на жилку. – Он живучий, видишь, сердце ещё бьётся.

«Я же умираю», попытался сказать Хиджиката. Вместо слов из горла вырвался глухой, еле слышный стон.

– Ох, Тоширо, вы как будто специально смерти ищете. Не нужно было заходить за пятисотметровую отметку.

Шоё говорил сочувственным тоном, но от его интонаций, снисходительных и чуть насмешливых, Хиджикате стало страшно. Тёмные, равнодушные глаза на бледном лице пугали сильнее, чем безумные алые огоньки в пустых глазницах черепа.

– Ну ничего, ничего, – Шоё похлопал его по щеке, – всё с вами будет в порядке. Оборо-кун, ты хорошо потрудился и заслуживаешь награды. Можешь взять этого человека ненадолго, его плоть, кровь, энергия в твоём распоряжении, но не калечь и не убивай, он мне нужен.

– Благодарю вас, Уцуро-сама.

Тэнгу склонил голову в глубочайшем поклоне. «Тот, кого я чту выше бога»… Уцуро… пустота… надписи на посмертных дощечках. Мысли закружились вихрем, паника передавила горло – Хиджиката понял правду, и она испугала его сильнее, чем что-либо за всю жизнь.

Тот, кого он привык называть Шоё, отступил в густую тень и прислонился к столбику опоры. Тёмная одежда сливалась с чернотой ночи, только лицо белело в темноте – красивое приятное лицо, пугающее в своём нечеловеческом равнодушии.

Под шею подхватили твёрдые пальцы, и Хиджиката почувствовал, как его приподнимают.

– Я не причиню вреда, – сказал тэнгу.

Он говорил не ему, а тому, кто стоял в темноте – своему богу.

Пропасть за спиной манила и шептала, а держаться на краю не осталось ни сил, ни желания. Смерть больше не пугала, смерть обещала покой, и Хиджиката с благодарностью упал в её объятия.

 

 ____________________________________

 

Нуре-онна – женщина со змеиным хвостом. Обычно является в виде красавицы, расчёсывающей волосы на берегу реки. Рядом с ней лежит свёрток, похожий на младенца, и она просит путников подержать его. Но стоит взять свёрток в руки, как он тяжелеет и пригибает человека к земле, чтобы нуре-онна могла выпить его кровь.

 

Амэфури-козо – дух дождя в облике маленького мальчика с зонтиком на голове.

 

Цучигумо – обитающие в горах пауки-оборотни.

 

Камаитачи – ласки, обитающие в горных районах. Из их лап растут острые серпы. Камаитачи нападают втроём: первая опрокидывает человека на землю, вторая разрезает кожу на ногах, третья моментально залечивает раны.

 

Гашадокуро – гигантский скелет из костей людей, умерших насильственной смертью. Питаемый их тоской и злобой, он практически неуязвим и бессмертен. Появляется после полуночи, нападает на поздних путников и откусывает им головы.

 

Тэнгу – крылатые ёкаи с птичьими крыльями и головами. Злые и насмешливые существа, всячески вредящие людям, живут в стороне от людского жилья, считаются превосходными бойцами.

 

Кеккай – магический барьер.


	16. В которой Хиджиката радуется жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: Уцуро|Хиджиката, хджгн  
> Предупреждения: флафф

В первый раз он пришёл в себя глубокой ночью. Было тихо и темно, бледный лунный свет серебрился на выпуклых стенках графина с водой и на волосах Гинтоки. Тот сидел на полу, пристроив голову на краю кровати, и беззастенчиво дрых, пуская слюни на одеяло. Сиделка из него получилась так себе.  
Захотелось дотронуться, запустить пальцы в тёплые кудри, убедиться, что он рядом, что он настоящий, но руки были тяжёлыми и неповоротливыми, словно их облили свинцом. Даже лёгкое движение пальцами отняло столько сил, что Хиджиката откинулся на подушку, тяжело дыша.  
Комната тонула в тенях, выделялось только белое пятно одеяла и такое же бледный потолок над ним, как зеркальное отражение. Взгляд зацепился за что-то тёмное, неуместное на безупречно белом фоне: в том же месте, с которого он не так давно безжалостно смёл одну паутину, растянулась другая, и в центре её покачивался паук. Вся паутина была шириной меньше тарелки, но Хиджикату затошнило. Он никогда не любил пауков, а после всего, что случилось в горах, возненавидел их до дрожи.  
Он хотел разбудить Гинтоки и потребовать, чтобы избавился от этой мерзости, немедленно, но навалилась одуряющая слабость, глаза закрылись независимо от его воли, и Хиджиката заснул.  
Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, и паук и Гинтоки исчезли. Солнце заливало комнату ярким светом, занавеска еле шевелилась, а амулеты оставались неподвижными: было душно, и Хиджиката решил, что уже больше полудня. Чувствовал он себя неважно: от слабости подташнивало, во рту пересохло, ничего не болело, но было как-то погано. Стоп. Ничего не болело?  
Он упёрся дрожащими руками в матрас и кое-как сел. В глазах потемнело, его качнуло, но приступ слабости сразу прошёл. Хиджиката сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы оглядеться.  
К его кровати были придвинуты стул и тумбочка. На стуле стояла миска с водой, с края которой свисало вафельное полотенце, а на тумбочке – графин, целый ворох бинтов и несколько непонятных пузырьков. Хиджиката посмотрел на свои руки: пальцы были обмотаны пластырями, на запястьях и предплечьях выделялись огромные чёрные синяки. Опустив голову, он увидел, что грудь и рёбра исчерчены длинными извилистыми ранками, уже подживающими, с коркой. Живот был полностью обмотан широкими и плотными полосками бинтов. Хиджиката прижал ладонь к боку и слегка надавил, он ожидал боли – резкой и острой или тягучей и ноющей – но больно не было, не ощущалось ни малейшего дискомфорта. Накачали обезболивающим? Но почему синяки и царапины уже почти зажили? Сколько он провалялся без сознания, две недели?  
За дверью послышались шаги. Хиджиката услышал их с запозданием: только повернул голову, а дверь уже приоткрылась. Ещё оставался шанс, что это Гинтоки, но это был Шоё.  
Он отодвинул дверь локтем, удерживая в руках поднос с большим глиняным стаканом, да так и замер на пороге.  
– Тоширо? Уже очнулись? Какая хорошая новость.  
Хиджиката сидел, стиснув кулаки, и молча смотрел, как он проходит в комнату, ловко задвинув дверь носком кроссовка, как ставит на тумбочку свой поднос – и всё это, не переставая улыбаться и болтать.  
– Мы так за вас переживали, дежурили посменно… Бедный Гинтоки, он больше всех с вами просидел, а вы очнулись, когда его нет. Попозже я его к вам пришлю.  
Он придвинул стул вплотную к кровати, переставил миску с водой на пол и сел.  
– Как себя чувствуете?  
Хиджиката не ответил, внимательно его разглядывая.  
Шоё был такой же бодрый, улыбчивый и дружелюбный, как всегда. Хиджиката успел привыкнуть к нему, как к чему-то неизменному, незыблемому даже. А ещё привык на него полагаться: спросить совета у Шоё, отправиться к дьяволу в пасть, рассчитывая на браслет Шоё… Как-то незаметно для себя он стал доверять ему или лучше сказать: верить в него. Оказавшись на грани смерти, он попросил его о помощи, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что тот в силах помочь. И Шоё помог – но какой ценой?  
– Что вы со мной сделали?  
Шоё моргнул:  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Не притворяйтесь, – процедил Хиджиката. – Я позвал вас. Там, в Костяном дворце я вас видел так же хорошо, как сейчас, и вы тоже меня видели.  
Шоё неслышно вздохнул – вид у него сделался чуточку утомлённым, как у очень терпеливого взрослого, вынужденного в десятый раз объяснять любимому ребёнку, почему вода мокрая.  
– Я вас не видел, Тоширо. Но я почувствовал, как разорвался браслет, и понял, что вы попали в беду.  
– И прислали своих… – Хиджикату передёрнуло от воспоминаний, – ворон.  
Шоё молчал, вежливо улыбаясь. Почему Хиджиката раньше не замечал, какая фальшивая у него улыбка, не затрагивающая глаза?  
– И этот серый тип, как его…  
– Оборо.  
– Вы… – перед глазами заплясала мошкара, пришлось с силой потереть лицо, чтобы прийти в себя. – Вы отдали меня ему, как… какую-то вещь. Как вы посмели так… так со мной обойтись?..  
Воспоминания были слишком отчётливыми, на бред от кровопотери не спишешь: ночь, озноб, холодный равнодушный голос в темноте. Хиджикату затрясло.  
– Оборо спас вам жизнь и заслужил награду. Это честный обмен, и он не сделал ничего плохого, немного подкрепился, не более.  
Шоё говорил спокойным, скучающим тоном – для него это было в порядке вещей. Хиджиката уставился на него с ненавистью.  
– Но вы не так ему сказали, вы сказали ему делать всё, что захочет. Вам было наплевать.  
– А это уже неправда, – ровным тоном возразил Шоё. – Если бы мне было наплевать, я бы продолжил разливать пиво в баре, предоставив вас судьбе.  
Хиджиката понятия не имел, почему Шоё помогает ему, но в его искренность больше не верил, никому здесь больше не верил, только Гинтоки… да, ему нужно было увидеться с Гинтоки.  
– Вы плохо выглядите, – заметил Шоё, – такие треволнения вам не на пользу. Давайте-ка вы сейчас выпьете лекарство и поспите немного.  
Хиджиката отшатнулся от него:  
– Держитесь от меня подальше!  
Рука подогнулась, ладонь поехала по простыне, но он не упал – Шоё успел придержать за плечи.  
– Вам нужно лечь, Тоширо.  
– Пусти!  
Хиджиката упёрся ему в грудь, попытался оттолкнуть, но сил не хватало, а Шоё держал крепко. Незаметно он сумел развернуться так, что Хиджиката почти лежал в его руках, упёршись затылком в плечо. Откуда-то пришла уверенность, что это уже было, что он уже вот так лежал в объятиях Шоё, беспомощный, неспособный защититься, парализованный слабостью и страхом.  
– Уцуро, – прошептал Хиджиката. – Ты же Уцуро. Кто… что ты такое?  
– Ваш арендодатель, – весело ответил Уцуро. – И пока вы исправно платите за комнату, можете меня не бояться. Ну же, Тоширо, выпейте лекарство, и вам станет лучше.  
Твёрдая кромка прижалась к губам. Хиджиката отчаянно замотал головой: он лучше бы умер, чем принял что-то из его рук.  
– Ну что у вас за ужасный характер, – посетовал Уцуро с мягкой укоризной, – никогда не слушаетесь по-хорошему. Ладно, придётся по-другому, и заметьте, вы сами меня к этому вынудили.  
Легко удерживая его на весу одной рукой, он поднёс стакан ко рту и отпил. Понятно было, что он собрался сделать. Хиджиката отвернулся, насколько смог, и стиснул челюсти, но его взяли за подбородок и заставили поднять голову. Уцуро наклонился, его глаза стали кроваво-красными, и губы – тоже. Это точно уже было. Хиджиката попытался вспомнить, но виски сдавило стальным обручем, и зрение затянуло темнотой. Он почувствовал, как к губам прижимаются губы, как рот наполняется знакомым вкусом крови, и потерял сознание.

Когда Хиджиката очнулся во второй раз, было темно, но ещё не так поздно: до него долетал шум голосов из бара, приглушённый перекрытиями. В окна заглядывала луна, и он сразу посмотрел на потолок, ожидая увидеть паутину, но её не было. Гинтоки тоже не было, он сейчас вкалывал в баре вместе с Шинске.  
Хиджиката опёрся на руки и сел. Прислушался к себе. Мышцы ослабли и закаменели, как бывает, если долго лежать в одной позе, голова немного кружилась, во рту пересохло, но в целом он был в порядке. Хотелось в туалет. Двигаясь медленно и неуверенно, как инвалид, он развернулся и спустил ноги на пол. Вслепую протянул руку, нащупал спинку стула и встал, опираясь на неё. Переждал короткий приступ головокружения и поплёлся в ванную.  
Облегчившись, Хиджиката встал перед маленьким зеркалом и долго рассматривал себя в тусклом свете полудохлой лампочки. От ранений не осталось и следа: синяки на руках и бёдрах, глубокие царапины по всему телу, самая серьёзная рана на боку – всего этого как не бывало. Не было даже шрамов, даже полосок новой розовой кожи, как будто паучих, Костяного дворца и безумного Короля Ночи никогда не существовало. Хиджиката покачал головой и вернулся в комнату.  
На тумбочке лежал его телефон – через экран протянулась глубокая трещина. Хиджиката нажал кнопку без особой надежды, но телефон включился сразу: аккумулятор был заряжен на сто процентов. Хиджиката постоял с ним в руках, размышляя о том, насколько же изменилась его жизнь, если все творящиеся вокруг странности воспринимаются как должное, потом пожал плечами и начал одеваться.  
Пачка сигарет осталась вместе с сумкой где-то на горе, и она была последней, как он вспомнил, обыскав комнату. А из всех, кто был поблизости, курил только Шоё.  
В баре жизнь била ключом. Хиджиката задержался в тени возле лестницы, увидел за стойкой Шинске и, выбрав момент, когда никто не смотрел в его сторону, быстро прошёл к чёрному ходу. Если его кто и заметил, то не стал окликать, и он сейчас был этому рад.  
Повезло: Шоё сидел на энгава в своём кресле-качалке и курил.  
– А, Тоширо, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Уже очнулись? Какая хорошая новость.  
Обычно он не покидал бар, пока там были клиенты.  
– Поджидали меня?  
– Просто вышел покурить, – Шоё улыбнулся краем рта. – Как себя чувствуете?  
– Хорошо. Даже слишком, – добавил Хиджиката с намёком.  
Шоё не стал отпираться:  
– Шинске поспособствовал вашему выздоровлению.  
Вот оно что. Очередной неприятный сюрприз.  
– Вы были тяжело ранены, хуже того, потеряли много крови, а у нас здесь нет докторов, которые умели бы лечить людей. Даже с помощью Шинске вы пробыли без сознания почти двое суток.  
Охренеть. Его напичкали вампирской кровью, прямо как героиню «Вампир-Моногатари». Помнится, она после этого влюбилась в вампира и так с ним зажигала, что показ дорамы перенесли на ночное время. Хиджикате совсем не хотелось зажигать с Шинске или быть ему обязанным.  
– Это что, я теперь стану вампиром?  
Шоё даже кисэру изо рта вынул.  
– С чего вы взяли такую глупость? Вампиром нельзя стать, как вы не можете стать чернокожим, ими рождаются.  
– Ну вот, целый пласт культуры идёт к чёрту.  
– Что?  
– Не обращайте внимания.  
Хиджиката помялся, не зная, как спросить, чтобы не выглядеть неблагодарным эгоистом. К счастью, Шоё и так прекрасно всё понял:  
– Вы не в долгу у Шинске, это я попросил его об услуге.  
Картины того, как именно Шоё будет отрабатывать должок, моментально развернулись в воображении, и Хиджиката неловко кашлянул.  
– Значит, я в долгу у вас. За это и за всё остальное.  
Шоё не спешил отвечать. Он снова взял кисэру в рот, затянулся и выдохнул длинную струйку дыма. Запахло табаком, и Хиджиката, не удержавшись, глубоко вдохнул.  
– Почему вы не курите?  
– Сигареты кончились.  
– Тогда что насчёт кисэру?  
Собственно, Хиджиката на это и рассчитывал.  
– Если вы не против…  
– Ну конечно, не против. – Шоё вдруг встал. – Садитесь.  
– Зачем?  
Он подмигнул:  
– Буду учить вас курить кисэру.  
Хиджиката сел на его место, в кресло-качалку, а Шоё встал за ним, облокотившись на спинку.  
– Между прочим, это целое искусство.  
Он вложил кисэру Хиджикате в ладонь и показал, как правильно держать, чтобы не обжечься о нагревшуюся чашечку. Его волосы щекотали щёку, когда он наклонялся, и Хиджиката в который раз задался вопросом: можно ли считать это флиртом. С кем другим он бы не сомневался, но с Шоё всё было слишком сложно, чтобы дать однозначный ответ.  
– Теперь зажмите зубами, чуть крепче, чем сигарету, и неторопливо вдыхайте. Не затягивайтесь слишком сильно, иначе быстро прогорит, и выдыхайте не сразу. Смысл в том, чтобы прочувствовать вкус табака, насладиться букетом и различить все ноты. Давайте, попробуйте.  
Хиджиката вдохнул. Табак наполнил рот, густой и осязаемый, горький как дым, принесённый с пожарища осенним ветром – проскользнул в горло и осел в лёгких. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, и медленно выдохнул, вытянув губы. Получилось почти круглое облако.  
– Ну как, понравилось?  
– Очень даже. – Хиджиката засмеялся: – Так и подсесть недолго.  
Шоё оставил его и выпрямился, сунув руки в карманы.  
– Гинтоки вам объяснял, что такое долг жизни.  
Хиджиката, уже собравшийся сделать новую затяжку, напрягся.  
– Это больше, чем благодарность – это кабала. Самый простой и примитивный способ сделать кого-либо своим рабом до конца его дней. – Шоё спустился с энгава и остановился, глядя вверх, на луну. – Вы действительно хотите признать, что обязаны мне жизнью?  
Хиджиката вспомнил Шинске и его способы отработать долг и сглотнул. Ни работа официанта, ни бдсм его совершенно не привлекали.  
– Пожалуй, нет.  
– Вот и я так думаю. Вы ничего мне не должны, в конце концов, это из-за меня вы попали в беду: я обещал, что ханамуцуби защитит от кого угодно, но не принял в расчёт вашу способность находить неприятности. От кого-то настолько сильного, как гашадокуро, ни один оберег не спасёт.  
Пальцы вдруг задрожали, и Хиджиката крепче стиснул кисэру.  
– Король Ночи… Я плохо помню, но кажется, мне удалось его ранить.  
– И это достижение даже для ёкаев, а вы – человек.  
– Я бы всё равно погиб, разбился бы насмерть, если бы не тэнгу.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, вспоминая. Тэнгу выдернули его из-под носа у Короля, но что было дальше? Почему-то на ум сразу пришёл туман. Что бы это значило?  
– Не помню, что случилось потом. Очнулся уже у себя в постели.  
– Вы были без сознания из-за сильной кровопотери.  
– Да, наверное, но всё, что происходило в Костяном дворце, я помню хорошо. – Хиджиката выдержал паузу: – Король говорил про вас.  
Шоё повернулся к нему: расслабленный и улыбающийся, облитый лучным светом, как белой краской.  
– Я абсолютно уверен, что речь шла о вас, он ещё решил, что я пришёл на гору по вашей указке. Вы с ним знакомы?  
Шоё тихо фыркнул:  
– Да, сражались несколько раз.  
– Сражались?  
– В маджонг.  
– Вы шутите?  
– Я честно выиграл и думал, что это дело прошлое, кто же знал, что Хосен-кун затаил обиду. Он такой злопамятный.  
– «Хосен-кун»? Вы сейчас про Короля Ночи?  
– Какое глупое прозвище. Страсть к пафосным кличкам у него появилась, ещё когда мы учились в колледже.  
– В каком ещё колледже?! Ёкайский институт имени Сэймэя?  
Шоё улыбнулся шире. Если продолжать расспросы, он нагородил бы ещё больше издевательски-нелепой лжи, поэтому Хиджиката решил не тратить время зря и продолжил курить.  
Он затягивался неглубоко, как учили, и старался выдыхать дым колечками, но пока что получались бесформенные облака, Шоё наблюдал со снисходительным видом, никак не комментируя. Наконец Хиджиката решился:  
– Я бы хотел просить вас…  
– Нет.  
– Вы же не знаете, о чём я.  
– Нетрудно догадаться. Вы хотите, чтобы я сплёл ещё один браслет.  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Я отказываюсь.  
– Но…  
– Потому что, – у Шоё был такой тон, что он счёл за благо заткнуться, – не хочу, чтобы с вами опять случилась беда. Ханамуцуби не делает вас неуязвимым, но внушает ложную уверенность. Не будь его, разве вы рискнули бы подняться на гору?  
Хиджиката не ответил, потому что Шоё был прав: он поднялся выше пятисотметровой отметки, потому что рассчитывал на браслет.  
– Я надеюсь, что, оставшись без сверхъестественной защиты, вы станете осторожнее и не будете лезть на рожон. – Шоё посмотрел ему за спину: – Хотя вас и так есть кому защитить.  
Хиджиката услышал топот и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда на энгава вылетел Гинтоки. Вид у того был взмыленный: волосы растрепались, фартук перекрутился на поясе.  
– Хиджиката-кун!..  
Он схватился за столбик энгава и притормозил, скользнул по Хиджикате взглядом и уставился на Шоё.  
– Ты… с тобой всё хорошо?  
Шоё широко улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу:  
– А вот и наш верный рыцарь явился, – протянул он с недоброй насмешкой.  
Гинтоки не ответил, глядя исподлобья с неприкрытой враждебностью. Что-то происходило между ними, непонятное, но очевидное. Хиджиката осознал, что наблюдает со стороны, как заточённая в башне принцесса – за исходом поединка. Ему это совсем не понравилось.  
– Я в порядке, – сказал он резко.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него и как-то весь разом расслабился: заморгал, заулыбался. Дышать стало легче, словно гроза прошла стороной, унося с собой духоту, тишину и напряжение.  
Шоё отвернулся.  
– До закрытия бара осталось не так много времени, мы с Шинске справимся. Гинтоки, увидимся утром. Тоширо, оставьте кисэру на кресле. – Он коротко глянул через плечо: – Рад, что вы снова с нами.

Гинтоки схватил за руку и потащил за собой в такой спешке, словно за ними опять гнались нуэ и инугами. Хиджиката глазом моргнуть не успел, как шум бара остался позади, и они оказались на тёмной лестнице. Гинтоки не сбавлял шага, Хиджиката едва поспевал за ним и на последних ступеньках споткнулся, чуть не пропахав пол носом.  
– Чёрт! Да куда тебя так несёт?  
Гинтоки молча дёрнул его на себя, почти втащил на этаж и, не дав опомниться, подхватил под ягодицы. Хиджикату подняло выше человеческого роста, развернуло и приложило спиной о стену – это было не больно, но ошеломляло.  
– Чт…  
Гинтоки притянул его к себе и поцеловал – торопливо, грубо и сразу в засос. Хиджиката замотал головой, отодвинулся, упираясь ему в плечи.  
– Что на тебя нашло?!  
Гинтоки смотрел снизу вверх: белое пятно лица в темноте, мерцающие глаза, жадный, какой-то тоскливый взгляд.  
– Хиджиката-кун… как же я…  
Он не договорил – зарылся лицом ему в грудь. Сквозь футболку ощущалось тёплое сбивчивое дыхание, и Хиджиката понял, что скучал по этому теплу.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – сказал он мягко. – Всё обошлось.  
Гинтоки не ответил.  
Хиджиката погладил его по волосам, поцеловал в макушку и вдохнул сладкий аромат овса. По этому запаху он скучал тоже.  
Гинтоки держал крепко, и Хиджиката перестал цепляться за его плечи: обхватил лицо ладонями и вынудил поднять голову. Перехватил лихорадочный ищущий взгляд, наклонился и поцеловал. Гинтоки простонал что-то ему в губы и ответил с таким жаром, что из Хиджикаты дух вышибло. Он целовался отчаянно, словно умирал от жажды, а Хиджиката был холодной водой, и цеплялся за него так, словно тонул, а Хиджиката был спасательным кругом. Невозможно было сопротивляться этому напору или хотя бы держаться наравне, Оставалось лишь расслабиться и позволить целовать себя, наслаждаясь его объятьями и губами и горячечным шёпотом.  
Наверное, он просто скучал по Гинтоки.  
Голова кружилась от этих полубезумных поцелуев в темноте и почти в невесомости, и Хиджиката не сразу понял, что Гинтоки уже держит его одной рукой, а второй водит по бедру, заднице и спине. Чёрт, а ему ведь хватило бы сил, чтобы заняться сексом вот так, удерживая взрослого мужчину на весу. Стоило подумать об этом, как член упёрся в ширинку, но Хиджиката, в отличие от некоторых, привык думать головой, а не головкой.  
– Ну-ка сбавь обороты.  
Гинтоки попытался заткнуть его новым поцелуем, одновременно лапая везде, куда дотягивался. По чему Хиджиката точно не скучал, так это по его наглости.  
– Даже не думай, что я соглашусь трахаться там, где нас может увидеть кто угодно.  
Гинтоки шумно выдохнул и упёрся лбом ему в плечо. Покачал головой.  
– Хиджиката-кун…  
– Ну что?  
Он посмотрел снизу вверх, уже не такой бледный и потерянный как минуту назад. И он улыбался.  
– Я бы сказал, что в тебе нет авантюрной жилки, но язык не поворачивается.  
Хиджиката фыркнул. Здесь, в «Баре под соснами», в объятьях Гинтоки, воспоминания о Костяном дворце если и не поблёкли, то уже не вызывали ледяной дрожи.  
– Тогда пошли ко мне.  
– Хорошо, только поста… Эй! «Пошли» это значит – ногами.  
Гинтоки так и держал его под зад, как младенца-переростка, и, что ещё хуже, смотрел не под ноги, а на него.  
– Спокойно, – он открыл дверь коленом. – Я тут всё знаю, как свои четыре, в смысле пять пальцев, дорогу найду даже с завязанными глазами.  
Разумеется, сразу после этого заявления, он попытался войти в комнату, не пригибаясь, и затылок Хиджикаты чудом разминулся с дверным косяком.  
– Ты, придурок! Решил меня добить?  
Гинтоки уложил его спиной на кровать и навис сверху, упираясь кулаками в матрас.  
– Ни за что. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Никогда больш… – он мотнул головой, – никогда не причиню вреда. И никому не позволю, клянусь.  
Он смотрел слишком серьёзно, слишком внимательно – слишком. Хиджиката не знал, что на такое ответить, единственное, что он знал точно: что хочет Гинтоки, хочет быть с ним сейчас, пока не наступило утро, чтобы тот был рядом. Он так и сказал:  
– Хочу тебя. – Обнял его за шею, чтобы наклонился, и прихватил зубами нижнюю губу: – Трахни меня. Сейчас.  
– У меня нет презика.  
– Плевать. Просто трахни меня.  
Гинтоки расплылся в нехорошей улыбке:  
– Что такое, неужели ты мне доверяешь?  
Вот же гад! Хиджиката цапнул его за вихры и потянул к себе.  
– Ни черта. Если чем-нибудь заразишь, я тебе по судам затаскаю, учти это.  
– Все юристы такие суровые и сексуальные?  
– Только я.  
Хиджиката отпустил его и подтолкнул в плечо – мол, действуй уже. Обычно Гинтоки был не из тех, кого нужно просить дважды, но в этот раз как на зло не спешил.  
Он опять начал целовать Хиджикату: в уже припухшие губы, в прикрытые глаза, в нос, виски. Присосался к шее как заправский вампир, целуя, прикусывая, посасывая и оставляя засосы, на которые Хиджикате сейчас было наплевать. Перенёс вес тела на одну руку, а другую запустил ему под футболку и начал гладить живот и рёбра.  
Слишком долго, терпения на это не хватало.  
Хиджиката развёл ноги и прижал колени к его бёдрам. Трудно придумать более откровенный намёк, но Гинтоки не поддался, хотя его член уже натягивал ткань свободных штанов – Хиджиката чувствовал это внутренней поверхностью бедра. «Не буду просить в третий раз, – решил он раздражённо, – кончу раньше и свалю, а этот пусть сам с собой развлекается». Никуда бы он не ушёл, конечно, сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться одному до рассвета, вызывала ужас.  
Гинтоки скатал на нём футболку до подмышек и опёрся на локти, непрерывно поглаживая, посасывая и целуя каждый сантиметр его тела. «Чёртов садист», подумал Хиджиката бессильно. Его уже выгибало от возбуждения, а Гинтоки только начал расстёгивать на нём джинсы.  
– Сними, – потребовал Хиджиката, дрыгая ногами, чтобы сбросить сандалии. – Всё снимай.  
Гинтоки в три приёма стащил джинсы, перегнулся через него и помог снять футболку. Потом сдёрнул с себя фартук, но когда взялся за край рабочей робы, Хиджиката его остановил:  
– Нет. Останься так.  
Непонятно, почему, но то, что он лежал перед Гинтоки обнажённый, с разведёнными ногами, готовый отдаться, а тот оставался полностью одетым, нереально возбуждало. Хиджиката не помнил за собой таких фетишей.  
Гинтоки послушался и не стал раздеваться, только приспустил штаны. Откуда взялся тюбик со смазкой, Хиджиката не заметил, он смотрел внимательно, но не на то, что Гинтоки делал, а на него самого: на его волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, тёмные в неверном свете луны, на густой румянец, закушенную губу.  
Гинтоки наклонился над ним, и Хиджиката закрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как внутрь вдвинулись скользкие пальцы, раскрыл губы навстречу поцелую, подумал: «только не тяни».  
То ли Гинтоки был телепатом, то ли и сам уже не мог терпеть, но с подготовкой он закончил быстро. Когда пальцы сменились членом, Хиджиката зажмурился и закусил костяшки, постарался расслабиться, но внутреннее напряжение не отпускало. Он прислушивался к себе и понимал, что вот этого – привычного, чувственного, нежного – недостаточно.  
Грубая ткань робы елозила по набухшим соскам, пуговицы вдавились в тело – неприятно, даже больно, но это заводило. С мазохистским упорством Хиджиката тёрся о Гинтоки, наслаждаясь тем, как швы проходятся по голой коже, как складки на штанах сминают внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. К чёрту нежности! Ему хотелось, чтобы Гинтоки был груб, чтобы не миндальничал, а просто загнул и выебал, чтобы причинил боль. Тяжёлый скользкий холод, поселившийся внутри, можно было изгнать только болью.  
– Хватит уже... осторожничать!..  
– Хочешь погрубее, м?  
Гинтоки улыбался, он шутил, он не понимал.  
– Хочу! – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Гинтоки, он нахмурился с сомнением, но потом кивнул. Шоё тоже кивнул и прислал ворон, а потом... Хиджиката не помнил, что случилось потом, но руки покрылись мурашками, как от фантомных прикосновений.  
Гинтоки прижал его колени к матрасу, вынудив максимально раскрыться. Неудобная поза. Хиджиката заёрзал, схватился за простынь, но это было не то, тогда он завёл руки дальше, за голову, скрестил в запястьях, и сразу стало лучше.  
Так его держал Король Ночи – беспомощного, выгнувшегося от боли и замершего в страхе. Не будь у Хиджикаты меча, и не сумей он сохранить обломок, и не догадайся, куда ударить, то не смог бы спастись и остался во власти Короля, беззащитный перед его извращённой фантазией. Если бы не цепочка счастливых совпадений и помощь Шоё, он бы сейчас был мёртв.  
– Хиджиката-кун.  
Хиджиката распахнул глаза и сквозь слёзы увидел Гинтоки. Тот склонился над ним, загородив потолок и уходящие в высоту призрачные гигантские кости.  
– Всё хорошо, – шепнул Гинтоки. Он провёл ладонями по рукам Хиджикаты до запястий, сжал их крепко, как в наручниках. – Теперь всё хорошо, ты со мной.  
Хиджиката кивнул. Он больше не закрывал глаза и смотрел на Гинтоки, а Гинтоки смотрел на него и держал его и двигался в нём. Он мог держать, не причиняя боли, мог брать, не унижая, и никогда бы не навредил – стоило понять это, как стало легче. Хиджиката отпустил себя. Он двигался навстречу Гинтоки, прочь от дурных воспоминаний, всё дальше от смерти – в жизнь. Кричал он или плакал, кто знает, ему больше не было страшно или стыдно, он был с Гинтоки, и ему было хорошо.

Потом они лежали вповалку, шумно отдуваясь. Гинтоки навалился всем весом, но это была приятная тяжесть – тёплая и живая, не то что костлявая и холодная рука скелета.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки еле языком ворочал, но молчать был не в состоянии, – прости, что не помог.  
– Ты не виноват, – Хиджиката рассеянно перебирал его волосы, лениво думал, найдутся ли силы на второй раунд, и совершенно не хотел обсуждать такие темы. – Забудь.  
Но он упрямо мотнул головой и приподнялся на локтях.  
– Как только я узнал, что ты ушёл на гору, сразу побежал за тобой. Искал повсюду, поднялся так высоко, как сумел, но не нашёл тебя, никого не встретил, словно там все вымерли. Если бы я был порасторопнее, тебя бы не ранили и боссу бы не пришлось вмешиваться. А теперь ты перед ним в долгу.  
– Он считает иначе.  
– Что?  
Гинтоки выглядел таким ошеломлённым, что Хиджиката улыбнулся.  
– Шоё сказал, что я ему ничего не должен. Мило с его стороны, хотя я всё равно не собирался признавать долг жизни перед ёкаем – я ещё не совсем сошёл с ума. Кстати, если ты не слезешь с меня в ближайшие пять минут, нам опять придётся трахаться, потому что я уже...  
Гинтоки нахмурился так, что стало ясно – ему сейчас не до секса.  
– Ты чуть не погиб. Не могу перестать думать об этом. Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, если бы этот костяной урод что-то тебе сделал… не знаю, как бы я… – Он вдруг порывисто прижался к Хиджикате и зарылся лицом ему в шею. – Я тебя…  
Остаток фразы он пробубнил совсем неразборчиво, но и так было понятно. Ну вот, теперь и Хиджикате стало не до секса.  
– Гинтоки, – он чувствовал себя моральным уродом, но ситуацию следовало прояснить сейчас, пока не стало ещё хуже, – ты же понимаешь, что я не останусь тут навсегда? Рано или поздно я вернусь в Токио, потому что здесь мне не место.  
– Понимаю, – Гинтоки скатился с него и лёг рядом, подперев голову кулаком. – Ничто не вечно и всё такое. Люди и ёкаи не могут быть вместе и так далее. Однажды ты состаришься, а я – нет, бла-бла. Я всё это понимаю не хуже твоего, и совсем не жажду выносить за тобой утку.  
– Это сейчас романтическое признание было?!  
– Но до тех пор ещё есть время, верно? – Гинтоки подмигнул: – Так давай проживём его на всю катушку.  
Этой уверенности невозможно было противостоять. Хиджиката отбросил сомнения и потянулся к нему, и Гинтоки потянулся навстречу, и они почти поцеловались, когда тот вдруг застыл с глупым видом.  
– Ты только посмотри на мою одежду, всё в сперме! Босс меня убьёт!  
Гинтоки засуетился, запричитал – ореол крутости померк и превратился в ауру неудачника.  
– Солью посыпь.  
– Думаешь, поможет?  
– Конечно. Соль уничтожает эманации зла.  
– Это же просто сперма!  
Хиджиката повалился на кровать, кусая губы, чтобы не смеяться. Те слова, которые он собирался сказать, признание, которое должен был сделать, снова отошли на задний план, и момент оказался упущен. 

Гинтоки, похоже, решил следовать своему же предложению жить на полную катушку и уже на следующий день, едва сдав смену, потащил Хиджикату «купаться».  
– Имей в виду, к озеру я и близко не подойду.  
– А туда никто и не ходит, кроме сумасшедшего любителя рыбы, все купаются в реке.  
– В горной? Она же стекает на Пустошь.  
– Пошли и увидишь.  
От указателей они, к неудовольствию Хиджикаты, направились в сторону горы, но свернули раньше, чем дорога начала подниматься. Здесь обнаружилась неприметная с виду тропка, которая через пару метров расширилась до полноценной тенистой аллеи. Земля была вытоптана, без камней и травы, значит, тут много кто ходил.  
Хиджиката с интересом вертел головой по сторонам и заметил ещё одну тропинку, отходившую от этой под прямым углом. Подойдя ближе, он увидел прикрученную к дереву табличку: 

ГОРЯЧИЕ ИСТОЧНИКИ

– У вас тут и онсен есть?  
– Ага, но открывается вечером пятницы. Хочешь, сходим? Можем на все выходные туда завалиться.  
– А тебя отпустят с работы?  
Гинтоки отмахнулся с великолепным пренебрежением:  
– Как-нибудь договорюсь. Ну так что, согласен? И отдохнём и про твою жену расспросим – там можно встретить ёкаев, которые почти не бывают в городе.  
Это звучало разумно, и Хиджиката согласился.  
Минут через десять аллея закончилась, и они оказались на берегу реки. Деревья и кустарник тут росли широким полукругом, превращая это укромное и уютное местечко в небольшой дикий пляж. Когда Хиджикату чуть не убил монах, Гинтоки притащил его в похожее место, только здесь склон был более пологим, а река более широкой.  
– А тут неплохо.  
– Я же говорил.  
Хиджиката сбросил сандалии и с удовольствием прошёлся по мягкой нагретой солнцем земле. Река была, пожалуй, чересчур быстрой и холодной, чтобы плавать, но он бы не отказался окунуться и позагорать.  
– Сколько у нас времени?  
Сначала он отнёсся к предложению Гинтоки скептически, но теперь возможность провести здесь хотя бы пару безмятежных часов казалась невероятно соблазнительной.  
– Надо вернуться до темноты.  
– Отлично. Надеюсь, никакой нингё не появится, чтобы сделать нас своими клининг-рабами.  
Хиджиката на ходу стянул футболку и вернулся к оставленным в тени вещам. Его прекрасная, удобная и многофункциональная сумка потерялась на вершине горы, и пришлось одолжить у Шоё другую: широкую, холщовую, с нелепым цветком из яркой ткани – с такими ходят на пляж домохозяйки. «Мне она без надобности», – пояснил Шоё со своей обычной улыбкой. Внутри сумки обнаружился ценник – её купили на распродаже и с тех пор не пользовались. Ещё у Шоё нашлись коврик и пляжное полотенце, тоже с ценниками – Хиджиката не хотел думать, зачем тот покупал такие вещи.  
– Ну а ты что стоишь? – спросил он, расстёгивая джинсы. – Раздевайся.  
Тут Гинтоки полагалось отпустить пошлую шуточку.  
– Хиджиката-кун…  
Гинтоки стоял посреди пляжа, свесив руки и опустив голову.  
– Я… хочу кое в чём тебе признаться.  
– Ты всё-таки болен венерическим?  
– Я серьёзно.  
Хиджикате стало очень неуютно. Неужели Гинтоки решил признаться в любви, не как вчера, а по-настоящему? Что тогда делать, как реагировать? Что отвечать? Надо было остановить его, пока он всё не испортил.  
– Мы собираемся искупаться, сейчас не время для серьёзных разговоров.  
Гинтоки упрямо помотал головой.  
– Зато здесь нет лишних глаз, и места достаточно.  
– Места? Что это за признание, для которого нужно место?  
– Ты же хотел знать, какого я вида, в смысле, как ёкай.  
Хиджиката незаметно перевёл дух.  
– А, это… Конечно, меня это давно интересует.  
– Я тебе покажу, только обещай не смеяться.  
– Не буду. Это же часть тебя.  
Гинтоки просиял.  
– Но если это что-то отвратительное, то лучше не надо, а то я не смогу с тобой спать после этого.  
– Вот такая у тебя поддержка, да?!  
– Показывай уже, – подначил Хиджиката, пряча улыбку. – Публика затаила дыхание.  
Гинтоки не ответил. Он стоял неподвижно и вроде бы ничего не делал, но вокруг него начала собираться серебристая туманная дымка, она клубилась у его ног, вытекала из рукавов сине-голубой юкаты и превращалась в настоящий густой туман. За считанные минуты Гинтоки полностью скрылся за полупрозрачной завесой, виден был только силуэт. Хиджиката напрягся, когда этот силуэт начал меняться: он удлинялся и становился плотнее, шея вытянулась, череп сплющился. Хиджиката почему-то ожидал минимальных превращений, каких-нибудь рогов, хвостов и крыльев, но то, что двигалось и искажалось в тумане, уже совершенно не походило на человека.  
– Гинтоки, – позвал он неуверенно.  
Ветерок сносил туман в сторону реки, солнце сияло на серебряных волосах, подчёркивало тенями выпуклые мышцы. Сине-голубая юката кучкой лежала на траве, Гинтоки перешагнул через неё задними ногами и вышел вперёд.  
– Ну как? – спросил он беспокойно.  
Хиджиката не ответил, недоверчиво моргая.  
Гинтоки стал намного выше человека, три метра в холке, не меньше. Всё его тело покрывала густая белая шерсть с серебряным отливом, но на боках и круто изогнутой шее поблёскивала чешуя. Волнистая грива свисала до земли, густые щётки почти закрывали широкие копыта, каждое размером с тарелку, но хвост был голый, с кисточкой на конце. Короткий витой рог, направленный не вперёд, а вверх, гордо сиял на солнце.  
– Единорог? – выговорил Хиджиката. – Нет, серьёзно, единорог?  
Стоявшее перед ним существо заморгало выпуклыми красно-коричневыми глазами, и это было уже чересчур.  
– Ты обещал не смеяться! – возмутился Гинтоки.  
– Знаю, но, – Хиджиката согнулся пополам, держась за живот и всхлипывая от смеха, – но единорог!..  
– Не единорог, а кирин!  
От возмущения Гинтоки притопнул передней ногой, оставив в земле глубокую ямку, и Хиджикату скрутило новым приступом смеха.  
– Символ чистоты, я не могу! И травинки не примнёт! Глашатай справедливости, вы посмотрите на него!..  
Гинтоки насупился и засопел.  
– Так и знал, что не надо тебе показывать. Всё-всё, уже превращаюсь обратно, чтобы не оскорблять ваш благородный взор, господин.  
– Не обижайся.  
Хиджиката утёр слёзы и посмотрел на него ещё раз: если отвлечься от совершенно неподходящего образа, Гинтоки был красив. Такое волшебное, нереально прекрасное существо, которое можно встретить только в сказках.  
– Тише-тише, – он подошёл, протянув руку. – Хочешь яблоко.  
– Я не лошадь, эй!  
Хиджиката похлопал его по могучему плечу – если сравнивать с породами, то Гинтоки был ближе к тяжеловозам, чем к арабским скакунам.  
– Насколько я помню, кирин питается только травами и не обидит даже букашку.  
– Я питаюсь сладостями, это почти то же самое: сплошная синтетика и ничего натурального.  
– Помнится, ты говорил, что не прочь отведать мясо.  
Гинтоки отвёл взгляд. Ресницы у него были длинные, густые и загнутые на краях, Хиджиката аккуратно провёл по ним ладонью и улыбнулся, почувствовав мягкую щекотку.  
– Для выживания и в особых случаях...  
– Единорог-людоед, как мило. И что насчёт непорочности? Ты разве не должен приставать к девственницам?  
– Это другие единороги. Тупицы, что хорошего в девственницах, от них только визг и головная боль, опытные мужчины, вот кто в моём вкусе.  
– Новое слово в мифологии.  
Хиджиката потрогал пластины на его груди и шее – они были твёрдыми, как звенья кольчуги.  
– Так вот почему ты можешь нестись со скоростью болидов Формулы Один.  
– Ага.  
– И возмущаешься, когда тебя называют рабочей лошадкой.  
– Вроде того.  
– И до сих пор обижен на Саду Первого.  
– Это здесь совершенно не при чём!  
– Давай колись, что там было между вами?  
– Не было ничего, это старая история, никому не интересная. Но если хочешь знать, я его под орех отделал.  
– Да-да, я так и понял.  
Хиджиката шагнул ближе и обхватил его за шею, насколько хватило рук. Гинтоки изумлённо притих, а он зарылся лицом в мягкую шерсть, потёрся о неё щекой и запустил пальцы в густую гриву. От Гинтоки сладко пахло свежим овсом, как всегда, и спиральки кудрей как всегда пружинили под ладонями, он был живой и тёплый, знакомый в любом облике, изученный вдоль и поперёк. В этом месте, где хозяйничали ёкаи, Хиджиката мог доверять только ему.  
Гинтоки мягко коснулся его плеча, провёл бархатными губами до шеи и ткнулся влажным носом. Хиджиката тихо засмеялся и наклонил голову, подставляясь. Он поглаживал крутую шею и перебирал гриву Гинтоки, а тот, в свою очередь, дотрагивался до его шеи, плеча, голой спины, тёрся мордой. Между губ скользнул широкий язык, Хиджиката вздрогнул от волнующей влажной щекотки и опомнился.  
– Ты что это делаешь? – Он поспешил отойти. – Даже не думай развести меня на секс в этом виде.  
– А что такого? Новые открытия, эксперименты.  
– И конский член. Ты серьёзно?  
Гинтоки принял независимый вид.  
– Уж не знаю, о чём ты подумал, не решаюсь разбираться в твоих развратных фантазиях, а я всего-то предлагал прокатиться.  
– Прокатиться? – скептически повторил Хиджиката.  
– Ты мог бы оседлать меня в позе наездницы.  
– Это что за намёки?  
– Мог бы скакать на моём жеребце.  
– И у кого тут развратные фантазии?  
– Мог бы поиграть со мной в деревянного коня.  
– Понятия не имею, о чём речь!  
Гинтоки игриво склонил голову набок:  
– Ну что, прокатимся?  
– Если это очередной эвфемизм для секса...  
– Я шучу, шучу. Забирайся. Только плавки сними сначала.  
Хиджиката поискал, чем бы в него кинуть, и Гинтоки попятился, втянув голову в плечи.  
– Это традиция такая, ясно? Прекрасные юноши обнажёнными въезжали в реку на неосёдланных конях.  
– Звучит пошло. И мы не сможем въехать в эту реку, она из берегов выйдет.  
– Она глубже, чем кажется. Давай, Хиджиката-кун, не стесняйся, я уже видел тебя без одежды.  
Вот же балабол, хорошо, что лишить его дара речи было проще простого. Стоило взяться за пояс плавок, как он затих и молчал всё то время, что Хиджиката, неспеша, стягивал их по ногам, сворачивал и наклонялся, чтобы положить на джинсы.  
– Окей, – закончив стриптиз, Хиджиката обошёл Гинтоки, стараясь не смотреть ему под круп. – Садиться нужно с левой стороны, насколько помню.  
– Я же не лошадь, не лягну.  
Хиджиката всё равно подошёл слева. Вытянул руки вверх и схватился за холку – для этого пришлось встать на цыпочки.  
– Я так не заберусь.  
– Конечно, заберёшься, просто подтянись.  
– Это не турник. Даже на лошадь обычных размеров не сядешь без стремян, а ты слишком высокий.  
– Да не лошадь я!  
Гинтоки громко возмущённо фыркнул – совершенно по-лошадинному.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, сейчас всё будет.  
Он подогнул передние ноги и опустился на землю с неожиданным для его массы изяществом. Даже так он был размеров с пони.  
– Ну? Теперь ты доволен, столичный неженка?  
Хиджиката перекинул ногу через широкий круп и сел. Так странно было ощущать под собой нечто живое, дышащее и сильное. Он неуверенно прижал колени к округлым бокам, вздымавшимся в такт дыханию – страшно было сдавить их и причинить боль.  
– Держись там!  
Гинтоки выпрямился, Хиджикату качнуло, и он судорожно вцепился в густую шерсть, как в поводья.  
– Не бойся и наслаждайся моментом, – самодовольно крикнул Гинтоки. – В кои-то веки у тебя между ног такой зверь.  
– Заткнись.  
Хиджиката ездил верхом всего несколько раз, и это было давненько. Как там – расслабиться, прижать колени, пятки вниз… Огромное тело колыхалось под ним, он чувствовал голой кожей, как движутся мускулы. Гинтоки за три шага добрался до реки и, не сбавляя хода, вошёл в воду.  
Они ухнули сразу на глубину, вода оказалась Хиджикате по колени, и он ахнул от неожиданности: по сравнению с разгорячённым телом она была почти ледяной.  
– А здесь глубоко!  
– Я же говорил!  
Гинтоки оглянулся, чёлка лезла ему в глаза, и он мотнул головой, резким знакомым движением, как делал это раньше.  
– А я-то думал, почему ты повадками так напоминаешь корову.  
– Лучше помолчи, – предупредил Гинтоки, – и задержи дыхание.  
– Зачем?.. Нет, стой, что ты де…  
Хиджиката еле успел глотнуть воздуха, и Гинтоки нырнул.  
Крохотная мелкая речка расступилась, вода разошлась и сомкнулась высоко вверху, и Хиджикате открылось настоящее волшебство.

Берега исчезли, дно ушло в темноту, тонны прозрачной воды заколыхались над головой. Мимо скользили нингё, быстрые, пугающе проворные, их длинные хвосты извивались по-змеиному. Они смотрели вслед, показывали пальцем, некоторые останавливались, чтобы помахать рукой. Хиджикате решился помахать в ответ одной девушке с пышными, клубящимися над головой зелёными локонами, и она заулыбалась, продемонстрировав широкий рот, полный мелких блестящих зубов.  
Косяки рыб чинно плыли навстречу, одновременно поворачивались, отражая рассеянный свет выпуклыми боками, резко меняли направление – Хиджиката любовался, пока не заметил, что у них человеческие головы. Рыбы повернулись ему вслед, любопытно поблёскивая зрачками, и он поспешил вцепиться в гриву кирина.  
Неизвестные науке полупрозрачные растения поднимались из глубины, их стебли, обхватом с дерево, терялись далеко внизу, а длинные студенистые листья расползались во все стороны. На глазах у Хиджикаты один такой лист обвился вокруг человекоголовой рыбины и моментально утащил её в темноту.  
Лучи солнца сюда не проникали, но темно не было – всё освещалось мерцающим зеленоватым сиянием, в свете которого виднелись очертания башен, островерхих крыш, похожих на пагоды, и изогнутых арок. Хиджикате стало интересно, кто живёт в подводном городе, но Гинтоки уже промчался мимо.  
Что-то двигалось внизу, под ними – свесившись с могучего крупа кирина, Хиджиката увидел тёмное тело так глубоко, что голова закружилась. Оно ворочалось в черноте под немыслимой толщей воды, настолько гигантское, что трудно осознать. Самый большой океанский лайнер был в несколько раз меньше чудовищного исонадэ.  
Вода обтекала тело, ласкала кожу, мягко перебирала волосы, воздух не кончался, как будто Хиджиката нырнул с аквалангом. Вот только даже в самом экзотическом из земных морей он никогда не увидел бы таких чудес.  
Хотелось остаться тут подольше, рассмотреть всё в деталях, но Гинтоки поджал передние ноги, оттолкнулся и в мгновение ока вынырнул.  
Солнечный свет ослепил, шелест ветра и воды неприятно ударил по ушам.  
– Слишком рано! – крикнул Хиджиката. – Давай вернёмся.  
– Нельзя так часто. Привыкнешь, начнёшь тосковать, зачахнешь – обычный принцип работы у ёкаев.  
Хиджиката сначала опешил, а потом неловко засмеялся – он и забыл, где находится и с кем имеет дело.  
– И что, возвращаемся?  
– Ха! – Гинтоки презрительно фыркнул. – Да мы только начали.  
– А ты заржать можешь?  
– Издеваешься? Я не лошадь!  
– Если что-то выглядит как лошадь, бегает как лошадь и фыркает как лошадь...  
– Ну всё, Хиджиката-кун, ты меня разозлил. Держись!  
Хиджиката вцепился в его гриву, и Гинтоки взял с места в галоп. Он понёсся вдоль русла реки, с силой рассекая воду, всё быстрее и быстрее, взбивая копытами пену.  
– Дааааа! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Река бурила вокруг них, по бокам вздымались пенные волны, ветер бил в лицо, оседая на коже водяной пылью, а берега проносились мимо. Сначала он различал отдельные деревья, но вскоре всё слилось в сплошную зелёную полосу. Тысячи брызг разлетались во все стороны, свет преломлялся в них, колол глаза солнечными зайчиками. Хиджиката упал на шею кирина и смотрел вперёд, между его ушей, на сияющий, как наконечник копья рог.  
Гинтоки мощным прыжком вырвался из реки, взмыл вверх, и всё вдруг исчезло, осталось только радостно-синее небо и хлопья белой пены, и больше ничего. Дух захватывало от этой неповторимой, пронзительной свободы. Хиджиката откинул голову назад, зажмурился и подставил лицо ветру, наполненному запахом влажной травы.  
Гинтоки приземлился так плавно, что он не почувствовал толчка. Деревья двигались навстречу всё медленнее, пока он не перешёл на обычную рысь. На секунду стало тоскливо, но Хиджиката не поддался – ему было весело, он хотел радоваться, хотел насладиться каждой минутой этого дня.  
– Сделай так ещё раз. Хочу покричать, что я король мира.  
– Ты неутомим, Хиджиката-кун, совсем меня заездишь.  
– Теперь у тебя появилось ещё больше возможностей для пошлых намёков, да?  
Гинтоки ныл и жаловался, но в его голосе тоже сквозило веселье.  
Они промчались над рекой, разогнав всю местную живность и распугав птиц, и остановились в тихой заводи между высоких берегов. К этому времени даже Хиджиката устал, а Гинтоки и вовсе дышал тяжело… ну да, как загнанная лошадь. Не хотелось двигаться, а это место, наполненное тишиной и укрытое среди сочной зелени, было как создано для отдыха.  
Гинтоки сначала бродил в воде по брюхо и жадно пил, потом остановился в тени и затих, может, и заснул. Хиджикату самого клонило в сон – он распластался по широкой лошадиной спине, подобрал ноги, упёршись ступнями в круп, и свесил руку, лениво водя пальцами по воде. Он слушал размеренное дыхание Гинтоки, смотрел на своё расплывчатое отражение и буквально ощущал, как одно за другим тают дурные воспоминания, ночные кошмары и страхи, как следы, которые оставила на нём Смерть, исчезают, смытые тёплой водой.  
– Надо возвращаться, – глухо сказал Гинтоки.  
– Почему? До темноты ещё далеко.  
– Затем, что ты не хочешь заниматься сексом в таком виде, а если я приму человеческий облик, мы утонем.  
– О.

Потом они лежали на берегу в лучах вечернего солнца, тесно прижавшись друг к друг, чтобы уместиться на коврике. Хиджиката устроил голову на груди Гинтоки и бездумно прокручивал между пальцев длинную сияющую серебром прядь. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, ни на чём не задерживаясь, когда ему кое-что пришло в голову.  
– А ты можешь превращаться ещё в кого-нибудь, например, в кошку?  
Он наблюдал за Гинтоки искоса и заметил, как тот напрягся.  
– Кошку? Что за глупости, я же мужик.  
Такой слабый тонкий голосок у него делался только в те моменты, когда он отчаянно лгал и сам знал, что его ложь всем очевидна.  
– Ну, кота. В белого, наглого и жирного кота.  
– Это шерсть!  
Хиджиката улыбнулся, и Гинтоки скис.  
– Ладно, я могу превращаться в кота, иногда. Когда живёшь с моё, осваиваешь всякие трюки от нечего делать. И что?  
Хиджиката подпёр голову рукой, весело за ним наблюдая.  
– Хорошо, что ты признался, теперь-то я знаю, кого благодарить.  
Гинтоки вытаращился на него:  
– Благодарить?  
– Ты помог, когда двинутый недо-монах пытался прибить меня люстрой. И потом ходил за мной по городу – присматривал, – Хиджиката улыбнулся: – Спасибо.  
К его удивлению, Гинтоки не улыбнулся в ответ, а помрачнел и нахмурился.  
– Я должен тебе кое в чём признаться.  
Он вдруг сел, так резко, что Хиджиката еле успел отодвинуться.  
– Когда я был котом, то… не очень-то хорошо с тобой обошёлся.  
Гинтоки смотрел в сторону, но не выглядел виноватым – в таких случаях он корчил гримасы и всячески идиотничал, а сейчас был скорее печальным. Это сбивало с толку.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Он шумно вдохнул воздух, закрыл глаза на мгновение, а когда открыл, уже стал самим собой.  
– Я смотрел, как ты спишь. Сворачивался клубком у тебя на груди и смотрел. А ещё подглядывал за тобой в ванной. А ещё валялся в твоём белье.  
– Так вот почему все вещи были в шерсти!  
Хиджиката замахнулся в шутку, а Гинтоки прикрыл голову руками в комичном ужасе.  
– У меня есть оправдание, ваша честь! Это всё от большой любви!  
И у Хиджикаты сразу испортилось настроение.  
– Я тоже должен тебе кое в чём признаться.  
– А? Ты согласен прокатиться на моём?..  
– Не это!  
Хиджиката взъерошил волосы, собираясь с силами. Пусть Гинтоки не признался прямо и вслух, но слепому было видно, что он влюблён. Нужно было прекратить это, перестать пользоваться его слабостью – поступить как честный человек. Всего-то и требовалось, что сказать: «я тебя не люблю». Четыре слова, но произнести их язык не поворачивался.  
– Что за признание, Хиджиката-кун? Давай, скажи Гин-сану и сразу станет легче.  
Хиджиката пихнул его в плечо и опрокинул спиной на коврик.  
– Меня возбудили твои кошачьи шалости и я собираюсь тебя отыметь, сейчас. Вот такое признание.  
– Если это наказание, то я готов шалить каждый день.  
– Заткнись ты, – сказал Хиджиката и поцеловал его.  
Это была не любовь, а эгоизм: он нуждался в Гинтоки, вцепился в него от одиночества и отчаяния и пользовался его привязанностью. Хиджиката знал, что поступает подло, но пока что... не мог от него отказаться.

__________________________  
Кирин – японский вариант единорога. Говорят, что он яростный последователь справедливости и закона, и что он иногда появлялся на суде, убивал виновного и спасал невиновного. Кирин — самое главное животное-божество, вестник благоприятных событий, символ благополучия и удачи. Чаще всего его изображают с чешуйчатым телом, одним рогом и пышным хвостом. Это небесное существо не наступает на растения и не ест животную пищу. 

Нингё – существо с человечьим лицом, обезьяньим ртом, полным мелких зубов, рыбьим хвостом и блестящей золотой чешуёй. 

Исонадэ – огромный морской монстр, внешне напоминающий акулу.


	17. В которой Хиджиката берёт выходной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: хджгн, хиджимицу  
> Предупреждения: секс в общественном месте

– Значит, в имении оммъёджи искать бесполезно?  
– Ага. Гедомару говорит, у них уже с год не было гостей, людей или ёкаев, не важно.  
– А что они из себя представляют?  
– Компания богатых зазнаек. Во главе надутый индюк Кецуно-кун, с ним живёт его сестра с мужем и толпа шикигами. Говорят, сестра – настоящая красавица. Брат с мужем с неё пылинки сдувают и берегут, поэтому они в городе не появляются. Сидят у себя в имении, как сычи и непонятно, чем занимаются, уверен, они устраивают оргии каждый день.  
– Это как, нормально, что в вашем драгоценном городе ёкаев живут оммъёджи?  
– А что не так? Они же изгоняют демонов, а не ёкаев.  
– Какое милое разделение труда.  
Они свернули на дорогу, ведущую к онсену, и сразу наткнулись на кого-то – что-то.  
Это была белая гусеница, длиной в полтора метра. Она медленно и степенно двигалась по дороге, ни на кого не обращая внимания – на студенистом теле выделялся полуоткрытый рот, усеянный мелкими зубами.  
– Бежим? – с сомнением спросил Хиджиката.  
– Зачем? Это же Такатин.  
– Тогда поздороваемся?  
– Чтобы он нам головы откусил?  
Пропустив гусеницу, они пошли дальше.  
Шоё предсказуемо не отпустил Гинтоки вечером пятницы, из-за чего тот ныл, страдал и грозил, что будет жаловаться в профсоюз, но дал ему выходной на сутки. Хиджиката заказал номер, и теперь, ранним субботним вечером, они вдвоём направлялись к онсену.  
Дорога вилась между холмов. Хиджиката с любопытством смотрел вперёд, но всё равно пропустил момент, когда она вдруг вильнула, и из-за кленовой рощицы показалось здание. Он сделал ещё два шага по инерции и остановился в недоумении.  
Онсен «Сэнбокьё» представлял собой комплекс зданий, расположенный в небольшой долине между холмов. От двухэтажного корпуса расходились крытые галереи, соединявшие его с одноэтажными – скорее всего, там размещались купальни. Всё было не новым, но чистым, ладным и симпатичным.  
– Ущипни меня. Нет, не надо, я сам.  
– Что такое?  
– Думал, нам предстоят выходные в каком-нибудь доме с привидениями, но всё выглядит вполне прилично.  
Гинтоки широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Дом с привидениями? Забавно.  
Он состроил загадочную мину и направился к крыльцу. Там уже ожидала хозяйка: грузная женщина в возрасте, из тех, кто старается молодиться до старости. Короткие завитые волосы она красила в тёмно-синий цвет, глаза и губы подводила чересчур ярко, зато её манеры были безупречны.  
– Добро пожаловать на горячие источники «Сэнбокьё», уважаемые клиенты. Тоширо-сама, не так ли? Меня зовут Ойва, моё заведение к вашим услугам.  
– Рад знакомству.  
– Эй, карга! – влез Гинтоки. – Какого чёрта ты меня игнорируешь?  
Ему Ойва уже не улыбалась:  
– Обращаюсь к тому, кто платит, таковы нормы вежливости.  
– Эти нормы вежливостью и не пахнут!  
Хиджиката их не слушал, его внимание привлекло странное движение рядом с Ойвой. Какое-то искажение пространства, вроде оптической иллюзии, из-за которого казалось, что над её плечом завис…  
– Призрак!  
Хиджиката выпалил это и только потом понял, что слажал. Ойва продолжала профессионально улыбаться, но её взгляд похолодел:  
– Прошу прощения, что сразу не представила моего мужа. Дорогой, познакомься с клиентами.  
Призрак – не какой-нибудь почти симпатичный юрэй, вроде Козенигаты, а размытая тёмная тень с мерзкой рожей и злобным взглядом – оскалил зубы. Кажется, Хиджиката ему не понравился.  
– Уж простите моего друга, – протянул Гинтоки. Внутренне он наверняка потешался. – Он впервые в здешних местах и ещё не освоился. Сельская непосрественность, знаете ли.  
– Понимаю, – Ойва повернулась к Хиджикате и заговорила, чётко артикулируя каждый звук: – Тогда я должна познакомить вас с правилами.  
– Не говорите со мной так, я не умственно отсталый.  
– Наш онсен является нейтральной территорией, даже заклятые враги не станут вступать в бой, если повстречаются в «Сэнбокьё». Нападения друг на друга строго запрещены, а тот, кто нарушит правила, будет изгнан без возвращения залога. Вам понятно? Мне повторить на кансайском?  
– Это лишнее, – Хиджиката незаметно показал Гинтоки кулак.  
– Тогда желаю хорошо провести время. Рэй!  
Сбоку возник ещё один призрак, но на этот раз Хиджиката был морально готов и не вздрогнул. Почти  
– Проводи уважаемых гостей в их номер.  
Рэй была совсем не такой жуткой, как муж Ойвы, разве что разговаривала замогильным голосом. Её «следуйте за мной, пожалуйста» звучало как «будьте прокляты до конца своих дней».  
Гинтоки пропустил её вперёд, дождался, когда Хиджиката с ним поравняется, и пихнул его локтем.  
– Верно говорят, что первое впечатление обманчиво.  
– Ничего смешного. Мог бы и предупредить.  
Они шли вокруг дома по энгава, Рэй шустро скользила впереди.  
– Ужин подают в восемь вечера, завтрак в девять утра, – бубнила она скорбным тоном распорядителя на похоронах. – После ужина можно будет послушать кайданы, а до тех пор вы предоставлены самим себе. Если хотите, проведите время в комнате отдыха.  
Она остановилась и раздвинула сёдзи:  
– Прошу.  
Хиджиката шагнул внутрь и тут же об этом пожалел.  
Комната была забита призраками. Они сидели на полу и за столиками, играли в го или дремали, многие дрейфовали под потолком, а один и вовсе повис вниз головой.  
Хиджиката пятился, пока не оказался в коридоре.  
– Я… думаю, мы сразу пойдём в номер.  
– Ого, какая встреча!  
Им навстречу из-за угла вывернула Фумико. На ней была лёгкая юката, свободно запахнутая на груди, влажные огненные волосы струились по плечам, и Хиджиката ненадолго забыл о соседстве с призраками.  
– Отдохнуть решили? – Она подмигнула: – Медовый месяц?  
– Мы тут всего на сутки.  
– Экономите с самого начала семейной жизни?  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? – вмешался Гинтоки. – Охмурила какого-нибудь богача?  
– Как грубо. Я здесь работаю, рассказываю кайданы по вечерам.  
– Ты?!  
– Не смотри так, Гин-сан, – Фумико весело рассмеялась. – Я встала на путь исправления: рассказываю только по девяноста девять кайданов и ни одним больше.  
Она подмигнула Хиджикате и ушла, покачивая бёдрами.  
– Очнись! – Гинтоки пощёлкал у него перед носом. – Нашёл на кого слюни пускать, она тебя на завтрак съест.  
– Это в фигуральном смысле?  
– В прямом! Старуха совсем в маразме, раз взяла её на работу, она же всех постояльцев сожрёт, как только погаснет последний светильник.  
– Фумико-сан прекрасно рассказывает страшные истории, – сказала Рэй таким убитым тоном, словно сообщала матери о смерти единственного сына. – На её вечерах всегда аншлаг.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Вслед за Рэй они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли по коридору и остановились перед дверью.  
– Ваш номер, – с тем же успехом можно было сказать: «вам осталось жить три дня». – Дверь откроете сами, я бесплотный дух и не могу помочь.  
– Тогда и на чаевые не рассчитывай, бесплотным духам они ни к чему.  
– У тебя всё равно нет денег, кучерявый.  
– Что? Вот так ты разговариваешь с клиентом?  
– Эй вы, – позвал Хиджиката. Он как открыл дверь, так и стоял на пороге, вцепившись в ремешок сумки. – Кажется, это не наш номер.  
По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся, потому что жить в номере с повешенным ему совершенно не улыбалось.  
Тело покачивалось под потолком и крутилось вокруг своей оси, так что можно было во всех подробностях рассмотреть свёрнутую набок голову, синюшное лицо и распухший язык. Зрелище, настолько выбивающее из колеи, что Хиджиката не сразу заметил просвечивающие сквозь повешенного контуры комнаты.  
– Уважаемый клиент! – позвала Рэй без выражения. – Вы находитесь в чужом номере, будьте любезны вернуться к себе или администрация примет меры.  
Повешенный поднял голову и огляделся.  
– И то правда, комната не моя. Вы уж простите старика, я так задумался, что прошёл насквозь.  
Он развернулся, доплыл до стены и растворился.  
– Ну и обслуживание! – возмутился Гинтоки. – У нас моральная травма и мы требуем номер люкс в качестве компенсации!  
– Пожалуйста, располагайтесь и чувствуйте себя как дома.  
– Эй, ты слышала, что я сказал?  
– Деточка, можно тебя?  
К их двери подошёл крошечный старичок – не призрак, как с облегчением понял Хиджиката. Длинные седые волосы и усы-щётка придавали бы старичку внушительный вид, если бы не глаза навыкате, настолько сонные, словно дедуля одной ногой уже шагнул в иной мир. Рэй глубоко ему поклонилась:  
– Нурарихён-сама, чем могу служить.  
– В туалете на этаже закончилась бумага, – проскрипел старикан, – пришлось подтираться фудой с проклятием. Моя задница и не такое видала, но другим постояльцам это может не понравиться.  
– Прошу прощения, мы немедленно исправим этот досадный инцидент.  
С ним Рэй общалась доброжелательно, не как призрак, а как обычная служащая гостиницы.  
– Охренеть, сам Нурарихён, – прошипел Гинтоки, когда те двое ушли. – Видел?  
– По-моему, он в маразме.  
– Да чтоб ты там понимал, человек.  
– Ишь, как заговорил!  
Общение с призраками утомляло, как спринтерский забег, и Хиджиката даже вещи распаковывать не стал – бросил сумку и поспешил открыть окно. Внутренне он приготовился к чему угодно, но в этот раз повезло: никакие трупы, настоящие или призрачные, снаружи не болтались. Хиджиката раздвинул створки и восхищённо выдохнул.  
Со второго этажа открывался чудный вид на бесконечные зелёные изгибы холмов. Поросшие курчавой зеленью, они волнами убегали вдаль – за низкими вздымались более высокие, чьи вершины тонули в золотистой вечерней дымке. Хиджиката сел, подогнув под себя ногу, опёрся на подоконник и подставил лицо тёплому ветерку.  
– Нравится?  
Гинтоки навалился сзади, пристроив подбородок ему на макушку. Хиджиката кивнул:  
– Красиво.  
– Надо постараться отдохнуть на всю катушку, ведь уже завтра придётся возвращаться к бесконечному аду трудовых будней.  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты хоть раз в жизни перетрудился.  
– Ты жесток и циничен, – с удовольствием протянул Гинтоки. – Вам, богачам, родившимся с золотой ложкой во рту, не понять страданий обычных работяг.  
– Я не богач, просто умею зарабатывать деньги.  
– И специально завёл любовника из низшего класса, чтобы самоутверждаться?  
Хиджиката поднял руку и подёргал его за кудри.  
– Язык у тебя без костей.  
– Но тебе же нравится.  
– Твой трёп?  
Гинтоки потёрся о его ладонь:  
– Мой гибкий и умелый язык.  
Хиджиката хотел спросить, откуда у лошади кошачьи повадки, но не стал – Гинтоки бы обиделся, а настроение было слишком хорошим, чтобы ссориться даже в шутку.  
– Мне нравится твой язык, когда ты молчишь. – Он притянул Гинтоки к себе и поцеловал. – Вот в такие моменты.  
Гинтоки устроился за ним, потянул на себя, и Хиджиката с готовностью откинулся спиной на его грудь. Они поцеловались дольше, крепче, Гинтоки очень старался показать все свои навыки, и поцелуй затянулся. Хиджиката вплёл пальцы в его волосы, мягко поглаживая. Хотелось полностью расслабиться, заняться чем-то поинтереснее поцелуев, но если бы он дал слабину, они бы вообще не выбрались из номера. Поэтому Хиджиката отодвинулся и вовремя перехватил руку Гинтоки, коварно двигавшуюся к паху.  
– Лучше объясни про этот онсен. Что с ним не так? Ты не говорил, что тут будет полно призраков.  
Гинтоки вздохнул с показным унынием, но настаивать на продолжении не стал.  
– Это с самого начала был онсен для призраков. Они тут зависают, пока не отбудут в иной мир.  
– Не лучшее место для перевалочного пункта – кто же захочет покидать горячие источники?  
– Поэтому здесь всегда полно народу. Ёкаи из окрестностей тоже приезжают, и не только отдохнуть – из-за местных правил тут часто собираются ради переговоров.  
– И что, действительно никто ни на кого не нападает?  
– Обычно нет. Правила есть правила, их не принято нарушать.  
– Ясно.  
Гинтоки легонько провёл пальцем по его руке до запястья и выше, приподнимая рукав.  
– Поэтому я и подумал, что ты сможешь узнать тут что-нибудь про свою жену. Если она умерла, но потом написала тебе письмо, то, возможно, она стала призраком.  
Щекотка раздражала, и Хиджиката сбросил его руку. Потянулся за сигаретами, передумал и встал.  
– Ты куда?  
– Пойду искупаюсь.  
– Вот так внезапно?  
– Мы сюда приехали, не чтобы в номере торчать.  
Он отошёл в сторону и начал раздеваться. Для них уже были приготовлены юкаты и полотенца с лэйблом онсена – Хиджиката уложил одежду и бельё в шкаф, взял юкату и собрался надеть, когда почувствовал что-то и обернулся.  
Гинтоки сидел у окна и смотрел на него, подперев щёку кулаком – водил взглядом от затылка до ягодиц, всё равно что ладонью. В другое время Хиджиката бы возбудился, но сейчас его этого разозлило.  
– Что ты там не видел?  
– Знаешь, Хиджиката-кун, у тебя такая сексуальная родинка на пояснице.  
– Ты мне это уже говорил. Раз сто.  
– Но с тех пор как я видел её в последний раз, она стала ещё сексуальнее. Это какое-то заболевание – растущая сексапильность? Тебе надо показаться врачу.  
– Закрой рот.  
Гинтоки потрясённо заморгал.  
– Ты в по…  
– Нихрена не в порядке. – Хиджиката в несколько движений надел юкату и затянул оби так туго, словно хотел кого-то им задушить. – Ты только что рассуждал про Мицубу и тут же болтаешь про мои родинки. Думай хоть иногда.  
Настроение окончательно испортилось. Он взял полотенце и ушёл, оставив Гинтоки неподвижно сидеть у окна.

Первая купальня была занята призраками – они набились в бассейн, как сардины в банку. Стоило Хиджикате открыть дверь, как в его сторону повернулись десятки полупрозрачных голов с чёрными провалами глаз.  
– П-простите, – выдавил он тоненьким голосом и поспешил ретироваться.  
К счастью, следующая купальня пустовала. Она была небольшой, на десяток человек, и в традиционном стиле: деревянные стены, бассейн, выложенный камнем – вода подавалась по трубе в виде черепа. Хиджиката убедился, что здесь никого нет, и забрался в бассейн, стараясь не думать о том, что призраки могут становиться невидимыми. Горячая вода приняла в свои объятия, пар невесомо погладил по лицу – Хиджиката выдохнул и расслабился.  
Ему это требовалось – ни о чём не думать, побыть наедине с собой – отдохнуть. Вода журчала, нагоняя сонливость. Он устроился у бортика, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Хорошо.  
В тишине и покое прошло десять блаженных минут, а потом хлопнула дверь, и в купальню кто-то зашёл. Приоткрыв глаза, Хиджиката увидел Гинтоки – тот обошёл бассейн, забрался в воду с другой стороны и тоже устроился у бортика, так ничего и не сказав. Обиделся.  
Стало стыдно. Гинтоки был ни в чём не виноват, не стоило срывать на нём злость. Следовало извиниться, но как? – не кричать же через весь бассейн. Хиджиката снова покосился в его сторону.  
Гинтоки исчез. На том месте, где он только что сидел, никого не было, как будто его утащил какой-нибудь местный банник.  
Хиджиката выпрямился, озираясь, но в купальне царила тишина. Он почти начал беспокоиться, когда что-то вдруг коснулось ноги. Что-то, очень похожее на ладонь, погладило по бедру, пробралось в пах и дотронулось до члена. Банник, ага. Хиджиката опустил руку под воду, нащупал мягкие кудри и потянул вверх.  
– Ай-ай-ай! Хиджиката-кун, что ты делаешь, оторвёшь же!  
– А ты что делаешь, русалкой себя возомнил?  
– Пытаюсь извиниться за что-то, в чём, наверное, виноват.  
С Гинтоки ручьём текла вода, ресницы слиплись, волосы облепили щёки тёмно-серыми волнами.  
– Ну и дебил, – буркнул Хиджиката неловко. – Я подумал, что какой-то ёкай пытается откусить мне причиндалы.  
– Не волнуйтесь, сэр, враг не пройдёт, ведь я лично стою на страже ваших драгоценных причиндалов. Готов сберечь их ценою жизни.  
– Сберечь? Мне казалось, ты ими постоянно пользуешься, как своими.  
– Но я пользуюсь ими бережно! – Гинтоки многозначительно подвигал бровями. – А в перерывах храню в недоступном для конкурентов месте.  
– Боже, заткнись.  
– Нет, пождите, господин, я ещё не закончил презентацию.  
Заставить Гинтоки замолчать, когда он входил в раж, было невозможно, поэтому Хиджиката подтянул его к себе и заткнул поцелуем. Этот способ работал безотказно, вот и сейчас Гинтоки сразу примолк, влажно задышал в губы, прижался всем телом. Вода щекотно заплескалась между ними.  
– Труднодоступные места, говоришь? – прошептал Хиджиката. – Это какие, интересно?  
Гинтоки попытался ответить, и пришлось снова его поцеловать.  
– Не подсказывай, сам найду.  
Мокрые волосы липли к ладони, цеплялись за пальцы так, что не выпутаться – Хиджиката и не стал. Он обнял Гинтоки другой рукой, погладил по шее, по спине, с удовольствием надавливая на мокрую распаренную кожу. Гинтоки застонал, когда он с нажимом провёл костяшками вдоль позвоночника вниз, между ягодиц. В воде всё было легче, пальцы сами скользнули внутрь, как по смазке.  
– Хм, по-моему, очень даже доступное место.  
Гинтоки чуть отодвинулся. Глянул из-под тёмных от влаги ресниц так, что у Хиджикаты член задёргался.  
– Доступное только для тебя. Скажи пароль, и двери откроются.  
Если бы у Хиджикаты были свободны руки, он бы прижал ладонь к лицу… или заткнул уши.  
– Серьёзно, лучше тебе молчать. От таких комплиментов всё падает.  
– Так это не проблема.  
Гинтоки выпутался из его объятий и опустился под воду. Подмигнул напоследок и нырнул с головой.  
– Уверен? Ты же либо задохнёшься, либо сваришься заживо.  
Гинтоки не стал отвечать – Гинтоки взял в рот.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – это тоже ответ…  
Больше он ничего сказать не смог. Гинтоки проводил вдоль ствола губами и облизывал каждый сантиметр, пока член не встал полностью. Хиджиката закинул ноги Гинтоки на плечи – в воде это было просто, стоило начать движение, как она подхватывала и помогала – толкнулся и вошёл в его рот на всю длину.  
Хиджиката застонал и откинулся назад, стукнувшись затылком о камень – это было неважно, потому что мозг уже переместился пониже пояса. Гинтоки сосал как бог. Открой он курсы обучения минету, смог бы зарабатывать себе этим на жизнь. Открой он такие курсы, Хиджиката потратил бы все деньги, чтобы стать его единственным клиентом. Губы Гинтоки плотно обхватывали член, язык беспрестанно двигался, лаская выступающие венки, а сам он мял ягодицы, раздвигал, тёр нежную кожу между ними. Обводил отверстие ануса, надавливал, дразнил, потом наконец просунул внутрь два пальца – в такой позе не получалось войти глубоко, но Хиджикате и этого хватило. Он всё ещё держал Гинтоки за волосы, просто не мог отпустить. В воде они сделались мягкими, спиральки развились, превратившись в длинные локоны, Хиджиката ухватил покрепче и надавил ему на затылок. Член ткнулся в тугое горло, и он застонал в голос.  
Их могли услышать, кто-то мог войти, или даже просочиться сквозь стену – это не только не остужало, но даже подстёгивало. Мысль о том, что если кто-то войдёт, то увидит его, распластанного на краю бассейна, с согнутыми коленями, стонущего, изнывающего от возбуждения, заводила ещё сильнее. Хиджиката упёрся плечами в бортик, скрестил лодыжки за спиной Гинтоки и начал двигать бёдрами, трахая его в рот. Вода колыхалась, выплёскивалась из бассейна, от жары кружилась голова, он почти терял сознание, но не мог остановиться, двигаясь и двигаясь и двигаясь, пока не кончил.  
Это было опустошающе. Хиджиката обмяк, крупно вздрагивая и совершенно лишившись сил. Будь он один, то сполз бы под воду и утонул, потому что двигаться было лень. Колени разъехались, сползли по плечам Гинтоки, а тот ничего не замечал, самозабвенно глотая сперму. После минета он никогда не отодвигался, не отпускал, пока не проглотит всё до последней капли, и Хиджикате было абсолютно наплевать – извращённая ли это привычка или способ кормёжки. На всё было наплевать, пока это приносило такое удовольствие.  
Способность мыслить понемногу возвращалась, он поёрзал, опёрся на ослабевшие руки, чтобы подняться повыше над водой, и открыл глаза.  
Над ними по потолку купальни ползал какой-то голый мужик.  
Хиджиката заорал, забрыкался, попытался выскочить из бассейна, но рука соскользнула, и он чуть не ушёл под воду с головой.  
– Что? Что случилось?  
Гинтоки вынырнул, прижимая ладонь к уху. Волосы свесились ему на глаза и он отчаянно моргал, силясь понять, что происходит.  
– Всё же было хорошо, за что ты меня лягнул?  
Не в силах ничего вымолвить, Хиджиката ткнул пальцем вверх. Мужик так и полз по потолку, как версия Человека-Паука для самых взрослых, из одежды на нём была только оранжевая купальная шапочка, из-под которой торчали нечёсаные седые лохмы.  
– Какого хрена, папаша?!  
Мужик оглянулся на вопль Гинтоки: оказалось, что он носит здоровенные круглые очки с дымчатыми стёклами, что придавало ему ещё больше сходства с пауком.  
– Женское отделение в другой стороне!  
Мужик молча развернулся и пополз туда, куда указал Гинтоки.  
– Вот наглый старпёр, хоть бы поблагодарил! Надо сказать Ойве, чтобы присматривала за своими ёкаями, так ей всех клиентов распугают. – Гинтоки пихнул Хиджикату локтем. – Повезло, что мы уже закончили, а то я от неожиданности мог и зубами клацнуть.  
– Я сваливаю, – решил Хиджиката.  
Фантазия о том, что кто-то их увидит, возбуждала, но реальность оказалась слишком жестока.  
– Стой, а как же я?! – Гинтоки указал на свой скрытый водой пах: – Я ещё не кончил.  
– Не мои проблемы.  
Хиджиката подтянулся, поставил колено на бортик, но вылезти не смог, потому что Гинтоки обвился вокруг ноги как угорь.  
– Я доставил тебе удовольствие, а взамен получил только тычок в ухо? Это нечестно.  
Тут он был прав, и у Хиджикаты зашевелилась совесть – кое-что другое тоже зашевелилось, потому что Гинтоки просунул ладонь ему между ног.  
– Мне сейчас от жары плохо станет.  
– А мы отойдём от бассейна подальше.  
– И я устал.  
– А тебе ничего делать и не придётся.  
Хиджиката повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гинтоки укоризненно, но тот таращился снизу вверх с таким умильно-жалобным лицом, что возмущение растаяло вместе с паром. Хиджиката сдался.  
– Я очень добрый человек.  
– Золотое сердце, – поддакнул Гинтоки. С нечеловеческой гибкостью он выбрался на бортик и присел рядом. – Возвышенная душа. Друг всех обездоленных.  
– Не всех, – вяло возразил Хиджиката. Пар стекал по ногам Гинтоки, открывая взгляду возбуждённый член, прижавшийся к животу. – Только твой.  
– Значит, я везунчик. – Гинтоки ловко подхватил под плечи и колени, и встал с ним на руках так легко, словно он ничего не весил. – Смотри, тебе даже ходить не надо, я всё сделаю. А если захочешь в туалет, я всегда готов подержать твой…  
– Без извращений!  
Выпрямившиеся под тяжестью воды волосы свешивались Гинтоки на лоб, облепляли скулы, и он выглядел как-то иначе – более серьёзным и строгим, чем обычно. «Нужно чаще трахаться в воде», решил Хиджиката прежде, чем его поцеловать.  
Поцелуй вышел долгим, а когда Хиджиката отодвинулся, Гинтоки стоял, закрыв глаза.  
– Так ты больше не злишься? – спросил он очень тихо.  
– Я и не злился, – так же тихо ответил Хиджиката.  
Это было правдой: он злился не на Гинтоки.

Гинтоки пришёл в необыкновенное возбуждение от перспективы ночевать вместе. Пока Хиджиката курил у окна, любуясь видом на залитые лунным светом холмы, он расстелил оба футона, сдвинул их впритирку и уселся на своей половине, сложив руки на коленях, как примерная жёнушка. Ему только подушки с надписью YES не хватало. Хиджиката не оценил и безжалостно растащил футоны к противоположным стенам.  
Гинтоки пришёл в ужас:  
– Мы не будем спать вместе?  
– Нет.  
– Обнявшись и переплетя руки?  
– Ещё чего не хватало.  
– А как же наш медовый месяц?  
Гинтоки осёкся и прикусил язык с пристыженным видом. Идиот.  
– У нас не месяц, а всего сутки. Если тебе на сегодня секса не хватило, можешь подрочить – в ванной, чтобы я не слышал.  
Поняв, что новой ссоры не будет, Гинтоки повеселел, но ныть не перестал.  
– Понял. Мы перескочили не только через медовый месяц, но и через десять лет семейной жизни, но зачем же так рано ложиться спать? Ещё двенадцати нет.  
– Затем, что я намерен хорошо выспаться. А теперь выключай свет и ложись.  
– Рассуждаешь, как пенсионер.  
Тем не менее, Гинтоки уснул первым. Он уже сопел, пуская слюни на подушку, а к Хиджикате сон не шёл. Тяжёлые мысли, отступившие днём, вернулись, стоило остаться одному.  
Он совершенно не думал о Мицубе, пока Гинтоки сегодня не напомнил. Собирал вещи, предвкушая отдых, любовался природой, пялился на Фумико и напрочь забыл, что вообще-то должен искать жену. Когда он в последний раз расспрашивал про неё, когда думал о ней? Хиджиката знал ответ: на той чёртовой горе.  
На горе он заглянул в глаза смерти, ощутил её липкое дыхание, полностью прочувствовал, каково это – умереть. И что-то в нём сломалось. Жить хотелось так отчаянно, что он цеплялся за каждую возможность отвлечься, наслаждался каждой секундой. Он думал только о себе. Было стыдно и мерзко, и он сорвался на Гинтоки, но как ни скрывай правду, как ни убегай, Хиджиката не мог отрицать очевидное: он начал забывать. Своё горе, свою любовь, свою вину – Мицубу. Жалкий эгоистичный слабак, он так страдал, так жалел себя, но это Мицуба умерла, это её жизнь несправедливо оборвалась, её оставили в одиночестве под холодным камнем – единственным пострадавшим была она.  
Хиджиката попытался вспомнить как она улыбалась, как звучал её голос, но не смог. В памяти осталось только её лицо, белое в белом свете фар, намокшие ресницы, округлившийся в ужасе рот и серёжка, тонкая бриллиантовая нитка, рассыпающая острые, болезненные блики.  
«Тоширо!»  
Он вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся. Дыхание сбилось, сердце колотилось о грудную клетку, но он сразу понял, где находится: в своём номере в онсене – ему просто приснился кошмар.  
– Тоширо…  
Тихий, потусторонний шёпот, знакомый голос, такой печальный, что сердце сжалось. Хиджиката подавил всхлип и открыл глаза.  
Мицуба склонялась над ним. Вся в белом, в темноте комнаты она казалась полоской лунного света, но ставни были закрыты, и свет сюда не проникал. Это от Мицубы исходило бледное свечение, от её белоснежного вечернего платья, её кожи и глаз – она присела рядом с футоном, изящно подобрав длинный подол, и Хиджиката мог увидеть потолочные балки сквозь её волосы и лоб.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, но губы смёрзлись, тело сковало ледяным ужасом – не шелохнуться. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками и оседало на коже холодной плёнкой.  
– Тоширо, – мягко сказала Мицуба. Её серёжка поймала узкий лучик лунного света, пробравшийся сквозь щель в ставнях, и замигала так ярко, что Хиджиката сощурился.  
Ладонь невесомо коснулась щеки, погладила и исчезла. Приоткрыв глаза – ресницы покрылись инеем и отяжелели – он увидел, как Мицуба выпрямляется и отворачивается и уходит. Она не шагала, как все люди, а плавно скользила, подол со шлейфом полностью скрывал ноги, и выглядело так, словно она плывёт по воздуху. На пороге Мицуба оглянулась через плечо и протянула руку в длинной белой перчатке – поманила. Стоило моргнуть, и её не стало. 

В комнате сразу потеплело, ужас, сковавший тело, растаял и Хиджиката смог сесть. Дыхания не хватало – он дышал слишком часто и неглубоко и задыхался. Все советы тренера по йоге вылетели из головы, и он просто упёрся лбом в скрещённые руки и сидел так, пока не успокоился.  
Так вот где она была всё это время. Пока он загибался от жалости к себе в Токио, лазал по болотам и горам, искал и не мог найти – она была здесь, в ином мире. Ждала, когда он придёт за ней.  
Хотелось вскочить броситься в погоню за призраком, но Хиджиката достаточно времени провёл в Сайлент Вилле и научился не поддаваться первым порывам.  
Он оделся, взял кое-что из своих вещей, потом растолкал Гинтоки. Последнее оказалось не так-то просто сделать: Гинтоки пытался спрятаться под подушкой, бормотал, что не хочет в школу, и лягался похлеще, чем норовистый жеребец.  
– Ну что такое, Хиджиката-кун, боишься один идти в туалет?  
– Мицуба, – сказал Хиджиката отрывисто. – Она была здесь.  
Гинтоки сразу перестал кривляться.  
– Здесь? В смысле, вот тут, в нашей комнате?  
Хиджиката не счёл нужным повторять.  
– Я иду за ней. Если хочешь, идём со мной.  
Как вскоре выяснилось, Гинтоки не хотел.  
– А мне точно нужно идти? – спросил он сразу, как они вышли в коридор.  
– Не ты ли говорил и даже требовал, чтобы я всегда звал тебя с собой, если соберусь делать что-то опасное?  
– Говорил, но…  
– Да брось. Ты же чёртов кирин, неужели боишься призраков?  
– Не боюсь, но ситуация довольно смущающая, а? Это твоя жена, а мы с тобой вроде как… гм.  
– Расслабься. Если бы Мицуба ревновала, она бы тебя придушила во сне.  
Гинтоки окончательно спал с лица.  
– Давай разделимся, я поищу её где-нибудь подальше отсюда, в людном месте…  
– Вот она!  
Хиджиката успел увидеть край белого шлейфа, исчезающий за углом.  
– Я ничего не видел.  
– Тебе и не надо. Пошли!  
Следующий коридор был погружён в темноту, но в конце его что-то светилось голубым светом, как экран телевизора, и на фоне этого свечения промелькнул стройный женский силуэт. Хиджиката поспешил следом и споткнулся на втором шаге – Гинтоки успел схватить за локоть и поддержать.  
– Я опять ничего не увидел, – его голос уже звучал бодрее, – но уверен, что Мицуба-сан милая и нежная женщина. Чтобы не расстраивать её, представь меня как соседа по общаге.  
– Ты всё-таки трусишь.  
Коридор вывел их в большую комнату. Свечение исходило от множества фонариков из синей бумаги, расставленных на полу и мебели. Среди них устроились постояльцы в фирменных юкатах – все они, затаив дыхание, слушали Фумико, которая держала перед собой фонарик:  
– «И однажды девочка решила вернуться – просто убедиться, что с Джекки всё хорошо. Она и представить не могла, что её ждёт»...  
Голубой свет отбрасывал резкие тени, превращая её лицо в устрашающую маску.  
– Смотри, – зашептал Гинтоки, – там Нурарихён сидит. Так я и знал, на Фумико вечно западают старпёры.  
Хиджиката не слушал. Он шарил взглядом среди собравшихся призраков и ёкаев – отсветы фонариков превратили их всех в одинаковые мертвенно-бледные фигуры. Наконец он увидел: Мицуба стояла в стороне, её платье стало почти невидимым в голубом сиянии. Убедившись, что Хиджиката её заметил, она снова поманила рукой и ушла.  
– За ней!  
Они пробежали по ещё одному тёмному коридору и свернули за угол. Тут было освещение – несколько ламп на стенах. Мицуба стояла в конце коридора и ждала: шлейф красиво развернулся у её ног, рука в перчатке опиралась на стену – дверной проём обрамлял её как рама портрета.  
Хиджиката хотел окликнуть, но она уже отступила и исчезла в темноте.  
Нужно было идти за ней, и в то же время Хиджиката знал, что спешить некуда – что она дождётся его там, во тьме, когда бы он ни пришёл.  
– Ну что, теперь увидел?  
Гинтоки ответил не сразу.  
– Да. Разглядел хорошо. – Его тон был слишком мрачным, и Хиджиката обернулся. – Во всём белом, да? И волосы светлые.  
– Это Мицуба.  
Гинтоки нахмурился.  
– Ты не сказал, что она стала онрё.  
Колени вдруг ослабли, и Хиджикате пришлось опереться о стену.  
– Хиджиката-кун, у тебя есть идеи, почему твоя драгоценная жена стала онрё?  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Дико захотелось курить, и он пожалел, об оставшихся в номере сигаретах.  
– Я… – он посмотрел в темноту коридора напротив, – я догадываюсь.  
Гинтоки ничего не сказал, но его молчание было красноречиво: он ждал объяснения. И темнота тоже ждала.  
– У нас было не всё гладко, – с трудом выговорил Хиджиката. Голос звучал слабо, как у больного. – Мы иногда ссорились из-за… Потому что я хотел ребёнка, а Мицуба – нет. Я думал, она просто боится, поэтому не отставал от неё, поднимал эту тему снова и снова. А в тот день… – Руки подрагивали от холода, и он опёрся о стену уже плечом. – Это была наша годовщина. Я купил ей кольцо, свозил в ресторан и какого-то хрена решил, что это удачный момент снова поговорить о ребёнке.  
Проглотить слюну было не легче, чем камень, горло свело судорогой – Хиджиката еле справился с собой. Гинтоки молчал, и темнота молчала – слушала, что он ещё скажет.  
– Мы поссорились. По моей вине. – Стоило признать это, как стало легче, и он продолжил рассказывать, короткими сухими фразами. – В конце концов, Мицуба расплакалась, и мы вынуждены были уйти из ресторана. Ехали домой и продолжали ругаться. Она сказала…  
«Пожалуйстая, не надо», сказала Мицуба. Обычно Хиджиката выполнял любую её просьбу, но в тот раз он не остановился.  
Хиджиката потёр глаза, смахнув слёзы, как он надеялся, незаметно.  
– Обычно я вожу аккуратно, но тогда ничего вокруг себя не видел. Злился, был расстроен… Светофор переключился, и я сразу тронулся с места. Не посмотрел на машины, вроде видел краем глаза, что все остановились, но если бы я был внимательнее, то заметил бы того придурка, который нёсся на всех парах, и успел бы затормозить.  
Сколько раз он прокручивал этот момент в голове, представляя сотню способов, какими мог бы избежать аварии! Сотня способов, а он все просрал.  
– Я не смотрел на дорогу, она же была свободна. Сразу повернулся к Мицубе. Я даже не увидел, когда в нас врезались, потому что не смотрел.  
Он сделал паузу, ожидая реплики Гинтоки, но тот молчал, и пришлось произнести это самому:  
– Это я её убил. Всё равно что своими руками.  
Это и были его руки, на руле, на коробке передач. Томоэ-сан не знала подробностей, но интуитивно угадала: если бы не Хиджиката, Мицуба была бы жива.  
– И это ещё не всё. Потом… после похорон я нашёл её органайзер с записями… множество встреч, имён, адресов. Это были адреса клиник. Понимаешь? Она была бесплодна. Ходила на самые современные обследования, искала врачей, которые согласились бы её лечить, но без толку. Ей даже ЭКО не советовали, потому что не помогло бы. – Глаза пекло, Хиджиката потёр их, уже не думая о том, что Гинтоки увидит его слёзы. – Мицуба хотела родить мне ребёнка, но не могла и была не в состоянии признать, что не может дать мне то, что я хочу. Она всю жизнь всё делала только для меня, всем жертвовала, лишь бы мне было хорошо. Для неё признать своё бессилие было подобно смерти. А я всё требовал и требовал, лишний раз показывал, как мне это важно, и её это убивало. Так или иначе, словом или делом… я виноват в её смерти.  
Он выговорил это и сгорбился у стены, опустив голову. Не хватало смелости посмотреть в глаза ни одному из них.  
– Ну ты и глупец, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката уставился на него недоверчиво, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы разозлиться. Он тут душу вывернул наизнанку, и что в ответ?!  
– Во-первых, – Гинтоки ткнул в него пальцем, – ты не виноват, её убил тот урод, который в вас въехал. А во-вторых, ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? Винишь себя и идёшь за онрё – это же самоубийство. Она тебе голову свернёт, как цыплёнку, и утащит в Ад, ты этого добиваешься?  
– Пускай. Она имеет на это право.  
– А мне что делать? Номер до сих пор не оплачен, хочешь, чтобы я из-за тебя в кабалу к Ойве попал? Даже не думай сбежать от ответственности. Пойдём назад.  
Он протянул руку, но Хиджиката отступил.  
– Я не вернусь в номер, пока не найду Мицубу.  
– Если найдёшь её, то уже никогда не вернёшься, идиот!  
– Значит, так тому и быть.  
Гинтоки прищурился.  
– Ты такой храбрый, – протянул он насмешливо. – Уж не потому ли, что я с тобой? Думаешь, я защищу от всех врагов?  
– А разве нет?  
– От онрё? Шутишь? Я её чувствую – она очень сильная и очень злая, не представляю, кто тут с ней может справиться. Ей достаточно прикосновения, чтобы прикончить меня, а потом и тебя.  
Такое Хиджикате в голову не приходило.  
– Значит, возвращайся в номер, а я пойду один.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза, и он сразу понял, что тот задумал.  
– Даже не пытайся. – Хиджиката отступил ещё дальше. – Если попытаешься удержать силой, я тебе этого никогда не прощу.  
Гинтоки только что был собранным и напряжённым, готовым действовать, а тут сразу расслабился и поднял руки.  
– Ну и ладно, если хочешь бездарно сдохнуть, то иди. Я бы предложил вместо красивой смерти красиво пожить, но вряд ли ты услышишь. Иди-иди, – он помахал рукой. – Как окажешься один в темноте среди призраков, сразу растеряешь храбрость и прибежишь к Гин-сану под бочок.  
– Такого ты обо мне мнения, да?  
Гинтоки зевнул напоказ. Возможно, он был прав, возможно, Хиджикате не суждено было вернуться – не стоило превращать их последний разговор в ссору.  
– Спасибо за всё, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Отвернулся от него и направился навстречу темноте. 

Морально он был готов к худшему, но в следующем коридоре никого не оказалось. Ответвлений здесь не было – Хиджиката дошёл до угла, повернул и увидел, как Мицуба сворачивает в конце следующего коридора.  
Это превратилось в догонялки – она всегда была немного впереди, как он ни спешил. Коридоры сменяли друг друга, то тёмные, то освещённые, пустынные и не очень. В темноте слышались голоса, смех, плач, иногда нормальные, но чаще настолько искажённые, что становилось ясно – человеческое горло такие звуки издавать не может. Из-за закрытых дверей вырывалось потустороннее свечение, призраки сновали туда-сюда, и Хиджикате приходилось останавливаться, пропуская их. Иногда он ругался, и некоторые даже извинялись. На ходу он подумал о том, как же всё изменилось – ёкаи и привидения не только не пугали, но успокаивали своим присутствием. Как в фильмах, когда герой, удирая от маньяка, выбегал на людную улицу, и зрители вздыхали с облегчением, так и он в этом потустороннем мире чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Не потому ли Мицуба явилась сейчас, а не раньше, что он вплотную приблизился к грани между мирами? Может быть, если он умрёт и тоже станет духом, то не почувствует разницы?  
Хиджиката больше не боялся. Страшно было умереть в лапах Короля Ночи или на разделочном столе Мадам Сайго, но не от рук Мицубы. Если она желает его смерти, если это поможет её душе успокоиться, то Хиджиката был готов. Больше года он занимался самобичеванием, но становилось только хуже, а стоило признать свою вину, как с плеч свалился неподъёмный груз. Больше года он вспоминал момент её смерти, но не то, что случилось перед этим – сознание скрыло слишком болезненные воспоминания.  
«Пожалуйста, не надо, – сказала Мицуба за минуту до аварии, – ты меня убиваешь».  
Посреди коридора дрались два ведра и тазик: наскакивали друг на друга и сталкивались с глухим стуком – Хиджиката обошёл их по дуге, не задерживаясь. Из-за двери выглянула симпатичная девица в одном полотенце и попросила томным голосом:  
– Молодой человек, одолжите черпачок.  
Хиджиката прошёл мимо, следуя за краем белого платья. Это была его вина и его долг, и он собирался заплатить столько, сколько потребуется, не торгуясь.  
Новый коридор вывел его наружу. Это была самая дальняя часть онсена: горячие источники на открытом воздухе. Бассейны разделяли дорожки, выложенные камнем, где-то вдалеке угадывался высокий забор, над чёрной водой висело чёрное беззвёздное небо с единственным выпученным глазом луны, пространство между ними заполнял горячий пар. Посетителей тут не было, или были, но Хиджиката не заметил, потому что смотрел только на Мицубу.  
Она стояла на дорожке между двух бассейнов, в десятке метров от него. Пар клубился у её ног, сливаясь с платьем, но она уже не была прозрачной – выглядела такой же живой, как в день своей смерти.  
Тогда она вышла из спальни в этом восхитительном новом наряде, и Хиджиката, нетерпеливо поглядывавший на часы, даже с места привстал – настолько она была хороша. Мицуба опустила голову и принялась расправлять подол, как настоящая скромница, но он заметил её лукавую улыбку и в который раз подумал, что женат на лучшей женщине в мире.  
Через несколько часов он её убил, а сейчас, спустя год, она стояла перед ним, как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Мицуба… – верил ли он на самом деле, что когда-нибудь увидит её и назовёт по имени?  
Вместо ответа она опустила голову и принялась расправлять подол.  
– Мицуба, послушай… – Хиджиката пошёл к ней медленно, в надежде, что на этот раз она не станет убегать, – прости, что не пришёл раньше. Я искал тебя повсюду, с тех пор как получил письмо, но нигде не мог найти. Прости.  
Она молчала и ждала, слегка улыбаясь, а когда он подошёл ближе, протянула руку.  
– Я так люблю тебя, – прошептал Хиджиката.  
Глаза застилали слёзы, он тоже протянул руку, и её пальцы, тёплые, сильные, коснулись ладони, скользнули дальше и крепко обхватили запястье.  
– Прости меня, если сможешь, – повторил Хиджиката сдавленно, сквозь ком в горле.  
– Тоширо.  
Она нежно улыбалась, но голос звучал печально, с пронзительной тоской, от которой сжималось сердце.  
– Теперь мы всегда будем вместе, – убеждённо сказал Хиджиката, – я тебя больше не оставлю, никогда.  
Мицуба смотрела, не моргая, широко раскрыв глаза. Они стояли так близко, что можно было различить узор ткани, белый на белом, каждую прядь в идеальной укладке, каждый камешек в серёжке. Но её глаза за мокрыми от слёз ресницами оставались едва различимы – смазанные, пустые, словно художник устал и решил не прорисовывать детали. Стоило заметить это, как Хиджиката увидел то, что мог бы понять ещё в номере, не будь он так потрясён.  
Ему как водой в лицо плеснули: сердце успокоилось, слёзы просохли, и зрение вновь стало ясным, как и мысли – он понял, что должен сделать.  
– Знаешь, – начал Хиджиката спокойным ровным тоном, – я всё время пытался вспоминать хоть что-нибудь из прежней жизни, наши счастливые моменты, но ничего не получалось.  
Мицуба склонила голову к плечу, и серёжка закачалась, отчаянно бликуя.  
– Стоило напрячь память, как передо мной вставало лицо моей жены, какой она была за миг до смерти. – Хиджиката повернул ладонь и обхватил её запястье так крепко, что живая женщина вскрикнула бы от боли. Эта – даже не вздрогнула. – Её лицо в свете фар автомобиля, который нас протаранил. Она была в этом платье и с этой причёской и в этих драгоценностях.  
У Мицубы было странное выражение лица, словно она не знала, как реагировать. Откуда бы ей было знать.  
– Но ты не учла ситуацию, – объяснял Хиджиката, свободной рукой нащупывая то, что взял из номера и прикрепил к поясу юкаты. – Там было темно, а свет был очень яркий, за его пределами всё тонуло в темноте, и вторая серёжка моей жены осталась не видна. Ты не учла этого, понимаю – когда ворошишь чужие сновидения, трудно всё учесть. Но неужели тебе самой не приходило в голову, что женщины обычно носят по две серёжки?  
Онрё оскалилась – видеть такую гримасу на лице Мицубы было дико.  
– Догадался всё-таки? Но теперь уже поздно, ты…  
Хиджиката не стал слушать очередные штампованные угрозы и швырнул в неё мешочком с солью.

Гинтоки на все лады расписывал, как в онсене безопасно, но Хиджиката не собирался без защиты соваться в незнакомое место, поэтому запасся солью. А чтобы не привлекать внимание, разгуливая с банкой наперевес, купил у Икумацу тканевый мешочек на завязках. Пусть это была паранойя, но кто угодно стал бы параноиком, пожив в Сайлент Вилле.  
Мешочек ударил онрё в переносицу, ослабленный узел развязался, и соль щедро просыпалась ей на лицо и грудь. Онрё завопила от боли. Белое платье скручивалось и чернело, обугливалось в невидимом пламени, и вместе с ним скручивалось лицо Мицубы, отпадая лоскутами, как бумажная маска. Хиджиката надеялся, что онрё исчезнет или хотя бы убежит зализывать раны, но она лишь крепче стиснула его руку.  
– Человек… Будь ты проклят!..  
Чудовищная сила подняла его в воздух и макнула в бассейн с головой. Вот же стерва!  
Удар о воду вышиб из Хиджикаты дух, он инстинктивно хватанул ртом воздуха и чуть не захлебнулся. Забил руками, пытаясь вынырнуть, но горячая вода была повсюду, заливалась в нос и рот, тянула ко дну, а онрё ещё и давила на затылок, не позволяя поднять голову. Для бесплотного духа она была чертовски материальной.  
Но если Хиджиката мог чувствовать её физически, значит, это работало и в обратную сторону?  
Он собрал остатки сил и со всей дури двинул ногами вслепую. Удар пришёлся во что-то нечеловечески твёрдое и давление на затылок исчезло. Так-то сучка! Хиджиката вынырнул, задыхаясь и кашляя, лёгкие разрывало, но времени отдышаться не было. Он глянул назад и вовремя – онрё как раз замахнулась. Хиджиката успел перекатиться в сторону, но она быстро среагировала и бросилась на него, вцепившись в горло. Хиджиката снова попытался лягнуть её, но тварь взмыла в воздух, оказавшись вне пределов досягаемости, и только крепче стиснула его шею.  
– Человек, ты… ты должен умереть!.. Все мужчины должны сдохнуть!  
Хиджиката обхватил её запястья, отчаянно борясь за глоток воздуха, а онрё нависла над ним, скалясь в злорадной ухмылке.  
От вечернего платья не осталось и следа – она была одета в белую посмертную юкату, голубого оттенка волосы длинными неопрятными прядями свесились на лицо, может быть, и привлекательное, но сейчас искажённое гримасой безумной злости.  
– Умрииии!..  
Хиджиката не мог освободиться из её хватки, как ни бился – она была сильнее любой женщины и даже мужчины, слишком сильна, как и говорил Гинтоки. Гинтоки во всём оказался прав…  
Волна яркого света пронеслась над горячими источниками, и онрё смело в сторону. Как и тогда, в ателье.  
Хиджиката перекатился на бок, надсадно кашляя, горло болело, и он никак не мог проморгаться.  
– Ты как?  
Его приподняли, усадили ровно, поддержали под затылок.  
– Хиджиката-кун!  
Хиджиката улыбнулся, он ещё никогда не был так рад слышать своё имя.  
– Более-менее. – Он открыл слезящиеся глаза и посмотрел в лицо Гинтоки. – А прийти раньше тебе нурикабэ помешал?  
– Ага. Да такой здоровенный, что не обойти, еле уговорил пропустить.  
– Ты это сейчас серьёзно?  
Гинтоки не ответил: он прижимал Хиджикату к себе, но сам смотрел на онрё, которая медленно выбиралась из бассейна.  
– Это не Мицуба-сан, я прав?  
– Моя жена гораздо красивее.  
– Мне стоило догадаться. В коридоре я её толком не разглядел, подумал, что волосы слишком длинные, не как на фото, но мало ли… Стоило сразу у тебя спросить.  
Значит, онрё прикинулась Мицубой только для него, а остальные видели её настоящий облик? Хиджиката почувствовал себя очень глупо. А как наезжал на Гинтоки – стыдно вспомнить.  
– Изви…  
– Извини, Хиджиката-кун. – Гинтоки подхватил его на руки, – но тебе здесь делать нечего.  
Хиджиката и понять ничего не успел – по лицу хлестнуло ветром, и они оказались у выхода к источникам.  
– Побудь здесь и не вмешивайся.  
Гинтоки усадил его на пол, выпрямился и повернулся спиной – лицом к онрё. Та стояла на тропинке между бассейнов, наклонив голову. Мокрые волосы свесились вперёд, и она выглядела как злой дух из фильма ужасов.  
– Ёкай, не вмешивайся, этот человек – мой.  
– Ошибаешься. Я бы сказал, что он мой, но ему такое не понравится, поэтому остановимся на толерантном: «он свой собственный».  
Гинтоки говорил легкомысленным тоном, но Хиджиката видел, как напряглись его плечи, пока он шёл по тропинке навстречу онрё.  
– Тогда я убью и тебя! Ты тоже мужчина, все вы одинаковы и все должны умереть.  
– Хей, дамочка, я не успеваю за вашей логикой.  
Онрё не стала отвечать – она атаковала. Рот раскрылся так широко, словно у неё не было челюстей: за бледными губами зияла тьма – и онрё завизжала.  
Дикий высокий звук пронёсся над горячими источниками. Барабанные перепонки завибрировали, рот наполнился металлическим привкусом, и уже потом в лицо ударила звуковая волна, такая же осязаемая, как настоящая. На Гинтоки это впечатления не произвело. Юката хлопала за спиной, а он спокойно, даже лениво поднял руку, и с его пальцев сорвалась стрела белого света. Свет ударил точно в грудь онрё, но цели не достиг – растёкся по невидимой преграде. Онрё захихикала:  
– Ты умрёшь, он умрёт, все мужчины умрут!  
Гинтоки не ответил, он чуть пригнулся, вокруг него разрасталось ровное белое свечение. Онрё снова завопила. Её сила ударилась о силу Гинтоки, и онсен содрогнулся. Пар разметало как сильнейшим ветром, вода в бассейнах заколыхалась, Хиджиката прикрыл лицо рукой, сощурился – яркий свет и яростный ветер били по глазам. Сквозь слёзы ему показалось, что волосы Гинтоки удлинились и развеваются за спиной как лошадиная грива, а над его лбом сияет острый витой рог. Смотреть было невозможно, ветер вжимал в землю, свет выжигал глаза, но Хиджиката всё равно всматривался, и заметил, что стена света начинает прогибаться, пока ещё ненамного. Разом вспомнилось всё, что рассказывали про онрё – им было достаточно пройти сквозь человека, чтобы убить. Потому Гинтоки и не хотел с ней связываться.  
– В сторону, мальчик.  
Гинтоки ничком бросился на землю. В воздухе просвистело что-то мелкое и стремительное, как пушечное ядро, и на скорости ядра врезалось в онрё. Не помогла никакая защита, её отшвырнуло, легко, как листок сносит ветром.  
– Нурарихён! – выдохнул Гинтоки.  
Тот самый маразматичный дедок опустился на тропинку, выставив перед собой ладошку, такой же сморщенный и крутой, как Магистр Йода.  
– Прочь! – взвыла онрё.  
Она бросилась на дедка, тот сделал какое-то неуловимое движение ладонью, и её снова впечатало в камень.  
– Лучше успокойся, девочка. Я очень зол на тебя за то, что пришлось отвлечься от историй Фумико-чан.  
Дураку было ясно, что он сильнее, но онрё окончательно потеряла разум.  
– Я расправлюсь с тобой! И со всеми мужчинами, которые встанут на пути!  
– Када, прекрати, – сказали из-за спины.  
Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел Ойву, а за ней Фумико, Рэй и нескольких призраков.  
– Ты меня очень разочаровала, – добавила Ойва.  
На онрё это подействовало, как оплеуха: она сразу замолчала, съёжилась, злобная гримаса сменилась испуганным, каким-то потерянным выражением. Стало видно, что она действительно красива – точнее, была бы красива, если бы не запавшие щёки и воспалённо блестящие глаза.  
– Ойва-сан..  
– Ты нарушила наши правила.  
– Но это всего лишь человек!  
– Он постоялец, – припечатала Ойва. – В онсене запрещено нападать на постояльцев. Благодари всех богов, что Фумико заподозрила неладное и позвала на помощь – убей ты этого человека, и моя репутация была бы навсегда разрушена.  
Рядом с онрё появились призраки и взяли под локти, как конвоиры – заключённую.  
– Ты нарушила правила и изгоняешься…  
– Нет! – она забилась, но призраки держали крепко. – Вы не можете так со мной поступить!  
Ойва покачала головой.  
– Я дала тебе шанс, учла твои фобии и поселила на женской половине, ты обещала держать себя в руках. И чем всё закончилось?  
– Тоширо, вы себя хорошо чувствуете? – тихо спросила Фумико.  
Хиджиката хотел ответить, что всё в порядке, но вдруг понял, что это совсем не так: конечности ослабли, затылок налился тяжестью – он даже сидел с трудом. Фумико и Рэй вдвоём помогли ему встать, сам бы он не смог.  
– Она успела откусить от него кусок, – равнодушно заметила Рэй, – вот откуда у неё столько сил.  
– Да, не подоспей подмога, от него бы и косточек не осталось.  
– Я всё слышу, между прочим. – Хиджиката посмотрел в сторону онрё с ненавистью. – Надеюсь, её казнят, или как тут поступают с нарушителями.  
– Здесь никого не казнят.  
– Вот здорово. А мне что теперь делать? Она же так просто не отстанет.  
Фумико пожала плечами:  
– Если будете ночевать в баре, она до вас не доберётся.  
– Правила – это самое главное в нашей жизни, – внушительно говорила Ойва, – нарушителям нет пощады. Када, ты изгоняешься навсегда.  
– Бедняжка, – вздохнула Фумико.  
– Было бы кого жалеть.  
– Вы не знаете её историю. Она была единственной женщиной среди руководителей крупной корпорации, но её подсидели по службе и уволили, а на её место взяли мужчину. Её сердце разбилось о стеклянный потолок.  
– Так пусть борется за права женщин, а не убивает мужчин!  
– Тяжело ей придётся, – добавила Рэй. – Во всей округе только два работодателя-женщины, это Ойва-сан и Муцу-сан, но в бордель Када не пойдёт, для неё это слишком травматично.  
– Для её клиентов это травматично!  
– Нет! Вы не поступите так со мной! – Када вырывалась с такой силой, что несколько мощных призраков с трудом удерживали. – Это потому что я женщина, да? Это мужской заговор! Ненавижу вас всех, всех мужчин!  
– Да заткнись ты, – Гинтоки поковырял мизинцем в ухе. – Достала воплями. Катись уже на обочину жизни, а мы будем наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом.

– Почему я?! – орал Гинтоки, пока призраки волокли его прочь из онсена. – Меня-то за что?!  
– Ты напал на постояльца.  
– В качестве самооброны!  
– Я учла смягчающие обстоятельства, поэтому ты изгоняешься всего на сто лет.  
– Всего?! Да ты издеваешься, карга! Ты же просто любишь всё контролировать, признай, даже мужу не дала спокойно сдохнуть и привязала к себе. За что ему это наказание, интересно?  
– На четыреста лет.  
– Ты за это заплатишь! Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун, скажи им! Сделай что-нибудь!  
Хиджиката лежал в своём номере, закрыв ставни, и смотрел в тёмный потолок. Все постояльцы проснулись от шума, призраки сновали повсюду, его эта кутерьма не волновала.  
Перед тем, как Каду увели, он улучил момент и задал ей единственный важный вопрос. Она, конечно, могла и соврать, но когда отвечала, выглядела искренне: если ей верить, то Мицубы не было среди призраков, ни сейчас, ни год назад

____________________________________________________

Нозучи – большой ёкай-гусеница без глаз, чей рот находится сверху. Неагрессивна, но может серьёзно укусить.

Теньё кудари - уродливая старуха, которая днём прячется на чердаке, а ночью ползает по потолку, до смерти пугая людей.

Ао-андон – демоническая женщина, порождённая страхом. Появляется во время рассказывания страшных историй, когда гасят последний фонарик, и нападает на собравшихся.

Нурарихён – могущественный ёкай, который выглядит как смешной старичок с большой головой.

Исоонна – морской ёкай. Является матросам пришвартованного судна и просит одолжить черпачок. Если поддаться на её уговоры – потопит корабль.

Онрё – мстительный женский дух. Обычно в онрё превращаются женщины, убитые или преданные мужчинами. Самый опасный и сильный вид призраков.

Нурикабэ – невидимый ёкай, который появляется на дорогах, преграждая путь. Про людей, которые опаздывают, говорят, что им нурикабэ помешал.


	18. В которой Хиджиката посещает бордель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: сачукки, Цукуё/Хиджиката\Саччан; Цукуё/Хиджиката  
> Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг, смена пола, арахнофилия, даб-кон; отсылки к Стивену Кингу

Хиджикате снился сон, и в этом сне он был в борделе Сайлент Вилла. Как он здесь оказался и зачем – во сне это не имело значения. Во сне он поднимался по ступенькам крыльца под руку с проституткой, той блондинкой, с которой его однажды познакомил Гинтоки. Это случилось давно, и в обычное время Хиджиката не вспомнил бы её имя, но во сне он знал, что её зовут Цукуё. Цукуё прижималась к нему, обхватив обеими руками за локоть, и вела наверх, к обычно закрытым, а сейчас гостеприимно распахнутым дверям, из которых лились свет и негромкая музыка.  
За дверьми обнаружился небольшой холл со строгой конторкой, за которой сидела Муцу. Перед конторкой стояла Отаэ.  
– Муцу-сан, ты обязана принять меня на работу!  
Муцу улыбалась вежливо, как человек, готовый убивать.  
– Отаэ-сан, ты уже в который раз приходишь, и я всегда отказываю.  
– Но не объясняешь, почему.  
Причина, по которой убийцу с ножницами не брали в бордель, лежала на поверхности, и, судя по остеклевшему взгляду, Муцу уже не хватало фантазии придумывать тактичные отговорки.  
– Ты же замужняя женщина.  
Отаэ всплеснула руками:  
– В том и дело! Исао-сан старается меня обеспечивать, и мне стыдно сидеть без дела, я ищу работу, чтобы помочь ему, но везде требуется общаться с покупателями лицом к лицу. Поэтому мне остаётся только одна дорога – в бордель. Клиенты ведь не смотрят на лицо, им главное, чтобы была дырка, им и резиновая кукла сойдёт. Даже Тама-сан смогла бы у вас работать, открой вы собственную Красную комнату. А я буду обслуживать клиентов, предпочитающих догги-стайл, в догги-стайл мне нет равных.  
– Ты неверно представляешь, как мы работаем. С клиентом всё равно нужно общаться, прежде чем дело дойдёт до секса.  
– О, на этот случай я припасла вот что. – Отаэ порылась в сумке и извлекла огромную голову кролика из розового плюша. – Кролик – это символ Плейбоя, так? Если я это надену, клиенты будут довольны, так?  
Измученный взгляд Муцу зацепился за проходящих через холл Хиджикату с Цукуё.  
– Цукуё! – воскликнула она с облегчением. – Кого это ты привела?  
Обычный вопрос, но Хиджиката почувствовал, как напряглась его спутница – словно не хотела, чтобы Муцу их видела.  
– Муцу-сама!  
С улицы вбежала молодая девушка – яркая блондинка в джинсовых шортах и бордовой ковбойке. На её бёдрах перекрещивались кожаные ремни с кобурами, из которых торчали весьма качественно сделанные муляжи револьверов. Наверное, она специализировалась на клиентах, которые любят родео, лошадок и кнуты.  
– Муцу-сама! – блондинка лихо отсалютовала. – Ронин Низо опять притворялся слепым, чтобы бесплатно лапать девушек. Я от него избавилась, отстрелила всё лишнее.  
– Хорошая работа, Матако, но ты бы лучше нашла Хамуко, её со вчерашнего дня не видно.  
– Будет сделано! Что ей отстрелить?  
Цукуё воспользовалась тем, что они отвлеклись, и потащила Хиджикату дальше.  
Если холл был чем-то вроде Чистилища, где строгая Муцу проверяла чистоту души и толщину кошелька, то за ним лежал настоящий мужской Рай.  
Когда Хиджиката думал о местном борделе – не то чтобы он часто о нём думал – то представлял что-то в традиционном стиле, просто потому, что в Сайлент Вилле всё было старомодным и традиционным. Но он ошибся.  
Большая зала освещалась множеством ночников с непрозрачными абажурами, тяжёлые портьеры на шторах создавали интимный полумрак. Тут и там были расставлены диванчики и кушетки, на которых сидели девушки. Тихая музыка, журчанье голосов, аромат духов – Муцу сумела создать определённую атмосферу, рассчитанную на определённую публику.  
– Хотару, – Цукуё остановилась рядом с томной брюнеткой в китайском платье, – как обстоят дела?  
Брюнетка посасывала кисэру и выглядела то ли сонной, то ли обдолбанной, но ответила без промедления:  
– Всё как обычно. Кое-кто уже работает, есть парочка шумных клиентов.  
– Понятно.  
Цукуё поспешила через залу к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Пока они шли, до Хиджикаты доносились обрывки разговоров:  
– Цукуё везучая, нашла кого-то симпатичного, а за мной опять будет увиваться старик Мацудайра.  
– Ну и что? У него же денег полно.  
– А ещё полно детей и жён.  
– Знаете, тануки из бара опять приставал ко мне и звал замуж. Не знаю, что делать.  
– Не сходи с ума, Орьё, у него даже своего дома нет, он и живёт-то в баре.  
– Но не могу же я всю жизнь работать в борделе.  
– Уж лучше так, чем стать официанткой.  
На втором этаже всё было устроено как в отеле средней руки: лампы в матовых абажурах на стенах, деревянные панели, мягкий ковёр, заглушающий шаги. Двери тянулись с одной стороны через длинные промежутки – на некоторых висела табличка «Не беспокоить». Современный и деловой подход.  
Они дошли до середины коридора, когда Цукуё резко остановилась.  
– Вот проклятье!  
Одна из дверей в конце коридора была открыта, из неё на ковёр падал косой прямоугольник света. Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но Цукуё до боли вцепилась в руку Хиджикаты, как будто испугалась.  
Пока они топтались на месте, из комнаты вышла девушка: простая юката, причёска в виде двух хвостиков, поднос с грязной посудой – не проститутка, а служанка. Цукуё замахала ей рукой, и служанка подошла, пугливо оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Это человек с тобой? Не вовремя – они ещё не пьяны.  
– И как сегодня?  
Обе говорили еле слышным шёпотом.  
– Как обычно: только пришли, а уже достали. Анэ и Монэ еле с ними справляются.  
– Вот же… – Цукуё выругалась так грубо, что даже Хиджикату проняло.  
Она выглядела такой красивой: длинная шея в откинутом вороте юкаты, белоснежная кожа, элегантная причёска, заколотая гребнем в виде цветка. При виде неё вспоминались нежные и изящные лилии или недоступная бледная луна, но в том, как она выражалась, ничего изящного не было.  
– Согласна, – кивнула служанка. – Ещё и Хамуко загуляла, как назло, я одна с ног сбиваюсь. Как бы я хотела, чтобы этим мудакам кто-нибудь шеи свернул.  
– Многие пытались, и где они, – лицо Цукуё стало напряжённым и мрачным. – Ладно, Хана, мы попытаемся проскочить, а ты позови лучше Муцу.  
Служанка ушла, покачивая головой, а она взяла Хиджикату за запястье и повела за собой.  
– Не вздумай заговорить, – её губы еле двигались. – Не медли, делай, что я скажу.  
Хиджиката не ответил, размышляя про себя – чего не хватает его подсознанию, если он даже во сне не может не влипнуть в неприятности.  
С каждым шагом комната приближалась, доносившиеся из неё звуки становились отчётливее: переливчатый женский смех и мужские голоса – и Хиджикате стало не по себе. Откуда-то пришло убеждение, что им ни в коем случае нельзя подходить ближе, что следует вернуться и попробовать в другой раз, но не рисковать. Он не успел предупредить Цукуё – со следующим шагом они оказались в полоске света из открытых дверей.  
Время замерло. Хиджиката даже головы не поворачивал, но каким-то образом увидел всю комнату так хорошо, словно остановился на пороге.  
Она была обставлена в том же стиле, что и зала внизу: портьеры, приглушённый свет, мягкая мебель – с той разницей, что на полу вместо ковра раскинулась мохнатая шкура. Что это был за зверь, размером с двух медведей и с когтями, как кухонные ножи, Хиджиката предпочёл не задумываться. Посреди комнаты за столом сидели четверо: двое мужчин и две девушки-близняшки в нарядах жриц.  
Блондин в чёрном костюме развалился на стуле и со скукой разглядывал на просвет вино в бокале.  
– Здесь душно. Почему кондиционер не работает?  
Сидевшая рядом с ним брюнетка усердно обмахивала его веером.  
– Ещё не починили. Вы же знаете, господин, как трудно сейчас найти хорошего мастера.  
– В прошлый раз мне сказали то же самое. Признай уже, что у вас нет кондиционера, а Муцу просто пускает пыль в глаза, чтобы повысить статус этого жалкого притона.  
– Ах, господин, вы слишком суровы к нашему скромному заведению.  
Другой мужчина, брюнет в юкате, сидел спиной и ел, споро работая палочками.  
Время побежало дальше, и Хиджиката с Цукуё прошли мимо двери. До поворота оставалось всего ничего – стоило до него добраться, и они были бы спасены. Но как это часто бывает во снах, поворот не приближался, словно они шли против движения эскалатора.  
– Быстрее! – прошептала Цукуё.  
Она подобрала подол и спешила изо всех сил, почти бежала, а коридор бежал навстречу: бесконечные одинаковые стены с одинаковым лампами и дверями.  
– Эй, девушка! – послышалось сзади.  
Поворот вдруг оказался перед ними, они забежали за угол, а вслед им неслось:  
– Стой, как там тебя! Скажи, кто это с тобой?  
Они оказались в ещё одном коридоре, таком же, как первый, только здесь двери были по обе стороны. Цукуё, не сбавляя шага, потащила Хиджикату за собой, да он и сам понимал, что нужно торопиться.  
Цукуё подбежала к третьей от начала двери, вытащила из рукава ключ, быстро открыла, впихнула Хиджикату в комнату и забежала следом. Стоило щёлкнуть замку, как в дверь постучали.  
– Открой! Я знаю, что ты там, я тебя чувствую.  
Цукуё привалилась к стене, тяжело дыша, её лицо стало мертвенно бледным. Снова раздался стук.  
Хиджиката знал, что дверь его не спасёт. Он огляделся в поисках другого выхода, хотя догадывался, что его нет – в кошмарных снах никогда не бывает выхода.  
Комната Цукуё была совсем маленькой и скудно обставленной: треснувшее трюмо, кушетка, тёмный альков, в котором угадывались очертания кровати. Точно напротив двери размещалось окно, а под ним – большой кованый сундук. Это был единственный шанс выбраться наружу. Давно стемнело, и Хиджиката знал, что ходить по Сайлент Виллу в темноте опасно, но ещё он знал, что настоящая опасность сконцентрировалась за дверью. Что, если тот блондин в обычном офисном костюме доберётся до него, ему уже не спастись.  
Цукуё поняла, что он хочет сделать, и вцепилась в него, отчаянно замотав головой. Ей легко было рассуждать – ей-то ничего не угрожало. Хиджиката стряхнул её руку и решительно направился к окну.  
Снаружи к стеклу прижалось бледное лицо.  
Он так и замер на середине шага, а рядом с лицом появилась растопыренная ладонь. Створка поддалась и со скрипом открылась – от ужаса у Хиджикаты перехватило горло, не то он бы по-девчачьи завизжал и опозорился на всю жизнь.  
В комнату заглянула голова, обычная женская голова с длинными волосами. Довольно симпатичная – если отвлечься от того, что они находились на втором этаже, и того, что шея, на которой покачивалась голова, была длинной и изогнутой, как у змеи.  
– Саччан! – воскликнула Цукуё.  
Вслед за головой появилось тело. Как только оно, кокетливо подобрав ноги, устроилось на подоконнике, шея втянулась в плечи, и Хиджиката увидел ту самую извращенку, влюблённую в Гинтоки. Сегодня на ней была красивая фиалкового цвета юката, да и сама она была весьма красива – если забыть о странных трансформациях.  
Хиджиката кашлянул, поставил ногу на пол и постарался принять независимый вид.  
– Цукки, так это правда, ты действительно подцепила человека?  
Саччан подошла к Хиджикате и беззастенчиво его оглядела.  
– Неплохо. Повезло, что моё сердце навеки принадлежит Гин-сану, а то я бы тебе позавидовала.  
Цукуё схватила её за руки.  
– Саччан, помоги, они нас преследуют.  
Словно для иллюстрации, в дверь замолотили с такой силой, что она затряслась. У Саччан округлились глаза.  
– Ты нашла, когда его привести!  
– Прости, выхода не было.  
Хиджиката хотел напомнить, что вообще-то стоит рядом и всё слышит, но Саччан уже отвернулась. Она прикусила костяшки пальцев и сосредоточенно оглядывала комнату.  
– Знаю!  
Она подбежала к сундуку и откинула крышку.  
– С ума сошла? Человек туда не поместится.  
– Ты совсем отупела от страха, Цукки? – Саччан вытащила из сундука юкату и потрясла ею с триумфальным видом. – Прятать лучше всего на виду.  
И всё изменилось.

Тёмная комнатка исчезла, и они оказались в просторном помещении, похожем на примерочную в успешном доме мод. Хиджиката стоял на круглом подиуме, окружённом высокими зеркалами, а Цукуё и Саччан, одетые в синюю униформу, сновали туда-сюда, раздевая его, принося и унося вещи. За окнами по-прежнему было темно, но сверху лился естественный дневной свет, а стук в дверь не пропал, но отдалился на границу звука, сделавшись не страшным и не важным.  
Девушки действовали как профи: скупыми точными движениями, без лишней суеты, они в считанные минуты раздели Хиджикату догола. Он пытался сохранить хотя бы трусы, но Саччан пресекла его попытку на корню.  
– Под юкатой видны очертания белья. Ты же не хочешь умереть из-за такой мелочи?  
Хиджиката понятия не имел об особенностях юкат и не решился спорить. Впрочем, голым он оставался недолго – Цукуё уже надевала на него корсет.  
– Вдохни.  
Хиджиката вдохнул, а выдохнуть уже не смог – так туго она затянула тесёмки.  
Саччан тоже была хороша: надев на Хиджикату лифчик, она взялась набивать чашечки тканью с таким усердием, что даже Цукуё заметила.  
– Ты перестаралась.  
– Всего-то третий размер.  
– На этом и остановись.  
Цукуё принесла белоснежные непрозрачные чулки и начала надевать ему на ноги. Хиджиката заворожено наблюдал, как она умело раскатывает ткань, как поправляет, чтобы не перекручивалась. Он как-то раз решил сделать Мицубе сюрприз, нарядившись в женское бельё, и в процессе проклял всё на свете. Он испортил десяток чулок, пока смог надеть, не порвав, а у Цукуё это получалось запросто, хотя ногти у неё были длиннее.  
Хиджиката скептически посмотрел на своё отражение. Получилось, на его взгляд, какое-то извращение: чулки, лифчик – Гинтоки бы понравилось.  
– Ну-ка, посмотри сюда.  
Саччан притащила раздвижную ширму, на которой покачивалось несколько женских юкат.  
– Жёлтое и розовое? Чем ты думала?  
– Мне нравятся пастельные оттенки.  
– Но у него зимний тип внешности. Нужна одежда холодных тонов, что-то тёмное... Вот!  
Цукуё сдёрнула с плечиков тёмно-синюю юкату и приложила к его груди. Холодный шёлк обласкал кожу, и Хиджиката вдруг ясно и отчётливо понял, что это тот самый отрез ткани, который для него выбрал Сайго. Юката была сшита в его ателье, по меркам, которые его ручной сантиметр снял в тот раз. Стало очень холодно, кожа пошла мурашками там, где её касалась ткань. Хиджиката панически огляделся, но вокруг был только частокол зеркал, без единого просвета, он заглянул в ближайшее и увидел, что оно всё затянуто паутиной – его отражение едва угадывалось сквозь сплошную серебристую сетку.  
– Шикарно! Точно в цвет глаз.  
Саччан оказалась рядом, прильнула к плечу и вместе с ним заглянула в зеркало – уже чистое и новое.  
– Не будь моё сердце занято Гин-саном, я бы обратила на тебя внимание. Из тебя получился бы идеальный Эм.  
Хиджиката в этом сильно сомневался.  
Вдвоём они помогли ему надеть юкату, запахнули, и накрутили вокруг талии широкий пояс небесного цвета, длиной, наверное, в полсотни метров. Это заняло кучу времени, и Хиджиката устал стоять, разведя руки в стороны – бесконечные рукава были тяжёлыми как гири. Необъяснимый страх схлынул, и он уже не мог вспомнить, чего так испугался: прохладный шёлк скользил по телу, льнул к голой коже, это было приятно.  
Ему пришлось не только переодеться, но и переобуться – в изящные сандалии с высокой подошвой.  
– Постарайся привыкнуть, – скомандовала Цукуё.  
Вряд ли это было возможно – Хиджиката только с ноги на ногу переступил и уже чуть не навернулся с подиума. Девушки не обращали внимания на его трудности и хлопотали вокруг, то поправляя ворот, то разглаживая складки. Хиджиката не следил за ними, с интересом разглядывая себя в зеркало. Определённо, одежда его изменила и не сказать, что в худшую сторону: кожа на контрасте с тёмной тканью выглядела более светлой, а глаза, в которых отражался синий шёлк, стали ярче. Шея в откинутом вороте сделалась тоньше и длиннее, ключицы и линия челюсти казались хрупкими. Юката скрадывала очертания фигуры, и плечи выглядели покатыми, бёдра – округлыми, а внушительная выпуклость над поясом оттягивала внимание от чересчур широкой грудной клетки. Подол юкаты расходился ниже колен, обнажая ноги, но за счёт каблука они стали более изящными. Хиджиката посмотрел на собственную неожиданно тонкую щиколотку и недоверчиво покачал головой.  
– Не вертись, – невнятно промычала Цукуё. Во рту у неё было полно шпилек, и она что-то делала с его волосами. – Немного осталось.  
Она ошибалась – требовалось ещё очень много усилий, чтобы превратить его в женщину. Хиджиката видел трансвеститов, актёров, и все они выглядели просто как мужики в платьях. Одежда не могла сотворить чудо – она превратила его не в женщину, а в мечту извращенца. Вряд ли у того блондина были такие наклонности.  
Стоило вспомнить про него, как стук в дверь стал громче. Настойчивый и требовательный, он звучал совсем близко – ещё не в этой комнате, но в соседней. Хиджиката беспокойно оглянулся, но девушки ничего не заметили.  
– Ну-ка.  
Саччан встала перед ним с косметическим набором впечатляющих размеров в одной руке и несколькими кистями – в другой.  
– Замри и не дыши.  
С сосредоточенным видом она тыкала кистями в набор, а потом водила ими по лицу Хиджикаты. Скосив глаза, он увидел множество светло-коричневых, бежевых и бронзовых ячеек, ни одна из которых по цвету даже близко не походила на человеческую кожу. Саччан ещё и размазывала косметику каким-то странным образом, проводя то вдоль лица, то поперёк, как будто делала не макияж, а боевую индейскую раскраску.  
– Приоткрой рот.  
Хиджиката послушался, думая, что будут красить губы, но она почему-то начала подводить глаза. А рот-то зачем было открывать?  
– Закончила, – объявила Цукуё.  
– Я тоже. – Саччан убрала последнюю кисть и отступила, любуясь делом рук своих. – Какая красавица получилась. Я завидую.  
Хиджиката ничего не сказал, потому что лишился дара речи.  
Из зеркала на него смотрела красивая испуганная брюнетка. Огромные искусно подведённые глаза с густейшими приклеенными ресницами, чистая белоснежная кожа, высокие скулы, нежный румянец, свежие полные губы. Хиджиката моргал и пытался понять, как им это удалось. Лицо невероятным образом стало уже, подбородок уменьшился, даже форма носа изменилась – переносица и ноздри стали узкими и аккуратными. Зачёсанные на косой пробор короткие волосы были заколоты громоздкой чёрной заколкой с серебристой бахромой, клипсы на ушах отвлекали внимание от слишком крупных мочек, длинные рукава скрыли чересчур широкие запястья – он выглядел, как собственная сестра.  
– Последний штрих.  
Цукуё опрыскала его приторно-сладкими духами, от которых запершило в горле.  
– Не жалей. Нужно сбить его запах.  
– Знаю.  
Стук в дверь заставил всех троих вздрогнуть – таким громким и близким он был. Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел эту дверь: деревянную, с хлипкой защёлкой – она вздрагивала от каждого удара.  
– Пора, – прошептала Цукуё.  
Они с Саччан взяли Хиджикату за руки и помогли спуститься с подиума. Обе уже снова были в своих юкатах, и помещение вокруг них менялось, превращаясь в полутёмную спальню.  
– Смотри в пол, не поднимай взгляд, не разговаривай. Если будут лезть в лицо, прикрывайся рукавом, будто смущён... смущена.  
Хиджиката слушал вполуха, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не споткнуться о подол.  
– Отойдите, господин, – донеслось из коридора, – я вышибу дверь.  
Саччан забежала вперёд, кивнула им и откинула щеколду. Дверь открылась наружу, вынудив тех, кто стоял в коридоре, отступить.  
– Идём, – Цукуё вцепилась в руку Хиджикаты и потянула за собой.  
И они вышли – из темноты на свет.

Экспозиция опять изменилась, и они оказались не в коридоре, а на первом этаже. Блондин не ломился в дверь, а стоял посреди зала, и проститутки расселись вокруг него на кушетках. Свободных мест не осталось, и Хиджикате с Цукуё пришлось устроиться на полу, который был уже не паркетным, а привычным татами.  
Хиджиката опустил глаза, как учили, но при этом всё равно видел всю комнату, как если бы стоял в дверях. Проституток было много, больше двадцати, и все щеголяли яркими платьями и юкатами, но ему показалось, что его наряд самый броский из всех. Кимоно широко раскинулось вокруг него, свет тускло блестел на изгибах ткани, так и притягивая взгляд. К подолу прилипла паутинка – Хиджиката машинально смахнул, внимательно наблюдая за блондином.  
Тот расхаживал туда-сюда: два шага в одну сторону, резкий разворот, два шага в другую – и поглядывал на всех исподлобья, словно выбирал, на кого напасть первым.  
– Я знаю, что здесь есть мужчина. – Голос звучал обманчиво спокойно, за ним крылось напряжение. – Вы его прячете от меня, но это очень, очень плохая идея. Лучше выдайте его добром, иначе всем нам придётся долго сожалеть.  
Он старательно улыбнулся, как залитый кровью маньяк с бензопилой, который изо всех сил притворяется нормальным.  
– Но господин, – нерешительно начала одна из девушек, – здесь есть несколько мужчин, в основном клиенты…  
Блондин сделал резкое движение, и она откинулась на спинку дивана, всхлипывая от боли. На щеке расцветал алый след от удара.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, как Цукуё рядом с ним дрожит от негодования. У него самого кулаки чесались начистить кое-чью наглую рожу, но при этом он точно знал, что не должен. Это был всего лишь сон, и от него требовалось всего лишь наблюдать со стороны, позволив событиям идти своим чередом.  
– Не пытайтесь меня обмануть, – голос блондина опасно подрагивал. – Вы прекрасно знаете, о ком идёт речь. О человеке. Он здесь, я его почуял и меня не обмануть. Поэтому… – он вдруг заорал: – отдайте мне его немедленно!  
Ну что за истеричка. Ему даже не в морду хотелось дать, а взять за руку и отвести к психиатру, но все девушки, включая Цукуё, съёжились и опустили головы. Они дрожали от страха, никто не смел поднять взгляд, а Хиджиката смотрел и не понимал, что в этом блондине такого особенного.  
Выглядел тот как обычный мужчина средних лет в обычном чёрном костюме с модным пиджаком на одной пуговице. Туго зализанные назад волосы, бледное лицо с острыми чертами, бесцветные глаза – абсолютно невзрачный тип, но что-то в нём всё же было. Что-то нездоровое, от чего хотелось держаться подальше.  
– Нобунобу-сама, – тихо заговорил его спутник. До сих пор он стоял в стороне, и Хиджиката не обращал на него внимания. – Неужели какой-то человек стоит ваших усилий? У вас уже есть та женщина, разве этого недостаточно?  
Он был полной противоположностью своему боссу: брюнет с длинноватыми вьющимися волосами, одетый в традиционную тёмную одежду и даже при мече. Хиджиката понял, что знает его – он уже видел это безмятежное лицо с фальшивой, как приклеенной улыбкой. Тот самый хмырь, который несколько раз встречался ему возле оружейной лавки.  
– Не мели чушь, Яэмон, – огрызнулся блондин, – ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь. Та девчонка, как и все, кого ты мне притаскивал до неё – всего лишь суррогат, жалкая замена. Раз попробовав кровь человека, ты уже не захочешь никакой другой.  
– Господин мэр, вы правы. – Хотару говорила так же лениво и полусонно, как и раньше. Она была слишком смелой, или же слишком обкуренной, чтобы осознать опасность. – Кто знает, каковы люди на вкус, тот уже никогда не забудет. Когда я жила снаружи, то могла есть вдоволь, мужчины приходили ко мне, одурманенные, чтобы стать моими рабами. Ммм, как же это сладко, слаще не бывает. Появись тут человек, я бы не стала его прятать, нет. – Она облизнулась – ненормально длинный и узкий язык прошёлся по верхней губе и по нижней. – Я бы набросилась на него и кормилась им, пока его сердце не перестало бы биться.  
Хиджиката не заметил, что случилось: только что блондин стоял в стороне от Хотару, и вдруг возник рядом с ней. Это была не та сверхъестественная скорость, с которой двигался Гинтоки: он просто исчез в одном месте и появился в другом. Хотару тихо вскрикнула, когда он схватил её за руку выше локтя и безжалостно встряхнул.  
– Кого волнуют твои переживания, шлюха?! Не заговаривай мне зубы!  
– Господин мэр, отпустите мою работницу, будьте добры.  
Муцу стояла в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и Хиджиката выдохнул. По залу пронёсся тихий шелест – не только он, все девушки с облегчением перевели дух.  
– Муцу. – Блондин – и он был мэром? да кто выбрал этого психа? – развернулся к ней лицом. – Это твоих рук дело?  
– Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
– Здесь прячется человек.  
Муцу и бровью не повела.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, господин мэр.  
– Твои девки пытаются укрыть его от меня.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, господин мэр.  
– Пусть так, но имей в виду, – мэр потряс пальцем, – я намерен всё здесь обыскать, и когда найду его, а я найду, мы разнесём этот притон по кирпичику.  
В лице Муцу ничего не изменилось, но в голосе прорезались холодные нотки:  
– Вы ошибаетесь, господин мэр. Вы не можете уничтожить моё заведение, это против правил.  
К удивлению Хиджикаты мэр осёкся, но тут вмешался Яэмон.  
– Муцу-сан, прошу простить моего господина, он погорячился. Но правила едины для всех, вы ведь их знаете?  
Муцу не ответила, и Яэмон расплылся в улыбке, ещё более отвратительной, чем обычно.  
– По правилам, если человек оказвается на улице ночью, он станоаится добычей. Ваше заведение не защищено амулетами, это не жилой дом, иначе мы не смогли бы переступить его порог, и если мы найдём здесь человека... – он чуть приоткрыл глаза, золотые, светящиеся торжеством, – то заберём его себе.  
После небольшой паузы Муцу кивнула.  
– И будете в своём праве. Но, – она повысила голос, и Яэмон, уже отвернувшийся, слегка нахмурился, – но если в процессе поисков кто-то пострадает, вам придётся заплатить.  
– О, не волнуйтесь, деньги не проблема.  
– Я сказала: «заплатить», а не «расплатиться».  
Она смотрела в упор, и улыбка Яэмона закаменела под её взглядом. Хиджиката бы порадовался этой маленькой победе, вот только Муцу защитила всех, кроме него. Получалось, что если до него доберутся, он покойник, и то, что всё происходило во сне, ни капли не успокаивало. Он так и не отважился посмотреть фильмы про Фредди Крюгера, но читал краткое описание и знал, что в некоторых снах можно умереть по-настоящему.  
Придурошный мэр обходил девушек, он больше ничего не спрашивал – наклонялся к каждой, всматривался и принюхивался, как дрессированный пёс.  
– От тебя странно пахнет, девушка, – сказал он , остановившись перед Саччан.  
– От меня?  
Она обнюхала рукава юкаты.  
– А, правда, воняет стариком. Не иначе, это юрэй Козенигата. Он всегда платит, чтобы его отшлёпали, но в этот раз я забыла помыть руки.  
Мэр скривился и отошёл от неё. Хиджиката похолодел: Саччан сидела на последнем диване, остались только они с Цукуё.  
– А ты?.. – мэр нахмурился. – Я видел тебя на втором этаже и окликнул. Почему не остановилась?  
Цукуё приняла невинный вид:  
– Приличные девушки на оклики не отзываются.  
– Ты не приличная девушка, ты проститутка!  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на затаившего дыхание Хиджикату.  
– А это кто? Не видел её раньше.  
– Наша новенькая, Ото-чан. Сегодня её первый день на работе.  
Хиджиката стиснул кулаки под рукавами кимоно. У него не было при себе ни меча, ни защитного браслета, даже соли, он остался совершенно беззащитен. Стоило Муцу сказать, что не знает никаких Ото-чан, стоило мэру унюхать запах человека… Хиджиката даже убежать бы не смог, в таком-то наряде. Следовало что-то придумать и срочно, но ничего не шло на ум.  
– Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, девушка.  
Хиджиката нехотя поднял голову, прикрывшись рукавом, как советовала Цукуё, и оказался лицом к лицу с мэром. Тот улыбался – криво, уголки губ подрагивали, суженные зрачки тоже дрожали, плавали, словно у слепого. Хиджиката наконец понял, почему его так боятся, он и сам ощутил прикосновение этого страха, липкого, душного, тошнотворного. Мэр был очень силён и очевидно не в себе – а любой разумный человек испугается при виде обезьяны с гранатой.  
– Какие красивые глаза, – протянул мэр почти нежно, – утонуть можно. Уверен, всё остальное им под стать.  
Он взял руку Хиджикаты и отвёл в сторону. Сопротивление вызвало бы ещё больше подозрений, пришлось позволить, но как только рукав перестал прикрывать лицо, Хиджиката опустил голову.  
– А она и правда скромница. Ну же, малышка, не упрямься, дай взглянуть на тебя.  
Последнее мэр произнёс без намёка на мягкость. Хиджиката упорно смотрел вниз, его потряхивало от напряжения. Если сейчас ничего не случится, никто не вмешается, ему конец – с такого расстояния мэр увидит все слои штукатурки на его лице и поймёт, что перед ним мужчина.  
Каменно-твёрдые пальцы подхватили под нижнюю челюсть, мэр надавил с такой силой, что вздумай он сопротивляться, ему бы свернули шею. Пришлось поднять голову.  
Он ждал, что мэр сразу его узнает, ждал каких-то слов, действий, но тот просто разглядывал, и в его бледном лице ничего не менялось.  
– Я был прав, хороши не только глаза. Ты мне нравишься, – он провёл большим пальцем по подбородку, оттянул кожу так, чтобы рот приоткрылся. – Если не найду человека, составишь мне компанию на сегодня.  
Хиджиката представил, как врежет ему, как впечатает кулак в лицо изо всех сил, чтобы не просто ударить, а размазать, сбить с ног, сломать нос и вышибить зубы. Пальцы задрожали от нетерпения.  
Мэр пригнулся, с ухмылочкой наклонился ещё ближе, облизнулся – собирался поцеловать. Хиджиката немного откинулся назад, чтобы удобнее было замахнуться. Сейчас.  
– Где он? Где клиент?!  
Мэр обернулся на новый голос. Хиджиката поспешил отодвинуться от него подальше, а потом тоже оглянулся.  
К ним, картинно покачивая бёдрами, приближался стройный парень в какой-то немыслимой юкате, отороченной мехом. Он был красив, как айдол: золотые волосы уложены волнами, глаза подкрашены, на губах прозрачный блеск – и двигался как фотомодель. Подол развевался, демонстрируя стройные гладко выбритые ноги, а когда он подошёл ближе, стало видно, что его юката расшита хризантемами. В руке он тоже держал хризантему и обмахивался ею как веером. Всё вместе это уже было как-то чересчур.  
– Мне сказали, что появился посетитель, которому нужен мужчина, – голос у красавчика был ему под стать, хорошо поставленный приятный, от такого кончают женщины и некоторые мужчины. – Ради этого я даже оставил своего драгоценного постоянного клиента удовлетворённым на семь баллов из десяти. Ну, где же он?  
Красавчик огляделся и безошибочно нашёл взглядом мэра.  
– Поздравляю, милый, – он обворожительно улыбнулся, – ты нашёл, что искал, и ты как раз в моём вкусе.  
– Я не тебя искал, – огрызнулся мэр. – И ты не в моём вкусе.  
Красавчика это не смутило – он подошёл к мэру вплотную и игриво провёл хризантемой по его груди.  
– Не комплексуй. В наше время ты можешь спокойно и без страха признать свою ориентацию. Хочешь, дам телефон группы психологической помощи?.. – Он игриво подмигнул: – Могу просто дать.  
Мэр выглядел смехотворно растерянным.  
– Нет! – выпалил он возмущённо.  
– Предпочитаешь быть снизу?  
– Кёширо! – прошипела одна из девушек. – Ты с ума сошёл? Это же мэр!  
– О, понимаю, избиратели не отличаются гибкостью мышления. Но ты не волнуйся, – красавчик изящно опёрся локтем о плечо мэра, – всё, что произойдёт между нами, останется тайной. Никто не узнает, что ты любишь быть снизу…  
Мэр его оттолкнул. Кёширо пошатнулся и рухнул на диван так изящно, что даже не растрепал причёску.  
– Так вот какие у тебя пристрастия? За это придётся доплатить.  
Среди девушек послышался смех, и на щеках мэра выступили пятна злого румянца. Стиснув зубы, он шагнул к Кёширо, занеся руку для удара…  
– Назад!  
Голова Муцу щёлкнула зубами у него перед носом.  
– Ты не тронешь никого из моих работников!  
Мэр оскалился. Он уже пришёл в себя и стал мертвенно бледным.  
– Наконец-то показала своё истинное лицо, – он сбил пылинку с лацкана, одёрнул рукава обманчиво ленивыми движениями, и Хиджиката понял: сейчас ударит. – Лучше бы ты не наживала себе врага в моём лице.  
– Не смей угрожать Муцу-сама!  
За его спиной стояла та девчонка-вышибала и направляла на него один из своих револьверов. По тому, как напряглись её мышцы, как лежал на курке палец, Хиджиката понял, что ошибся – оружие было настоящим. Мэр не только не испугался огнестрела, но даже внимания не обратил.  
– Кто там лает? Верная собачонка? Девочка, сколько бы тебе ни платили, твоя жизнь стоит больше.  
– Моя жизнь принадлежит Муцу-сама! – девчонка с силой ткнула его в спину. – Я ни одному наглому трусу не позволю ей угрожать, ясно?!  
Тут в дело решил вступить Яэмон. Он неторопливо обнажил меч и направился к бестолково топтавшемуся на месте телу Муцу.  
– Как глупо, Муцу-сан, я думал, вы разумная женщина, а вы так импульсивно бросаетесь в драку. Может быть, до вашей головы мне не достать, но если проткнуть сердце, вам не поздоровится, не так ли?  
Мелькнули ножницы. Яэмон ловко увернулся и отпрыгнул назад, а между ним и Муцу встал розовый кролик в розовой юкате.  
– Я тут подумала, Муцу-сан, – голос Отаэ звучал из недр плюшевой головы как трубный глас, – и решила подать новое резюме – на место не проститутки, а вышибалы.  
– Ты принята! – крикнула Муцу. – Приступай немедленно.  
– Спасибо. Обещаю, вы не пожалеете, что взяли меня: ублажать мужчин я не умею, зато отлично умею их пугать.  
Она кровожадно защёлкала ножницами, но на Яэмона это не произвело впечатления.  
– Боюсь, это будет твой первый и последний рабочий день.  
– Й… Яэмон… – проблеял мэр.  
Поразительно, как он изменился. Куда только подевались наглая уверенность в себе и снисходительное презрение к другим? Лицо посерело, губы тряслись, он весь сгорбился и мелко вздрагивал, обхватив себя руками, как на холоде.  
– Яэмон, стой. Она же уб-бьёт меня, остановись с-сейчас же и защити меня. Ты д-должен меня защитить!  
Он чуть не плакал. У Хиджикаты челюсть отвисла от таких метаморфоз, он не понимал, что происходит, пока не увидел торжествующую улыбку девчонки-вышибалы. Яэмон тоже её заметил.  
– Зозогами? Нечестно играете, Муцу-сан.  
– Чего вы тут сидите? – Хиджиката и Цукуё подпрыгнули от внезапного шёпота над ухом. Саччан наклонилась к ним, схватив за руки. – Бежим, пока они про нас забыли!

Бегать от врагов во сне было удобно – раз! и они опять оказались в маленькой спальне Цукуё.  
Хиджиката первым делом заглянул в трюмо – хотелось оценить грим, который обманул мэра – но оно было покрыто сетью трещин, такой частой, что ничего не рассмотреть. Так ему показалось, но уже в следующий миг Хиджиката понял, что ошибся: зеркало не треснуло, оно было сплошь затянуто паутиной. Ну и мерзость!  
– Получилось! Получилось! – Саччан напрыгнула на Цукуё, обняла и закружила по комнате.  
Хиджиката, улыбаясь, обошёл их и поковылял к алькову – больше присесть было негде. Он повалился на край кровати, с наслаждением скинул сандалии и вытянул ноги. Настоящее блаженство. Как только женщины умудрялись ходить на каблуках весь день?  
На втором месте по неудобству после каблуков была причёска. Хиджиката попробовал снять гребень наощупь, не смог, подёргал его и чуть не выдрал себе половину волос. Мысленно матерясь на все лады, он уже хотел попросить девушек о помощи, но, посмотрев в их сторону, понял, что им не до того.  
Они целовались. Это был не невинный чмок в губы, а настоящий поцелуй взасос: Саччан обняла Цукуё за талию и целовала так глубоко, что у той запрокинулась голова. Хиджиката тактично отвёл взгляд. Надо же. С другой стороны, их можно было понять – он после работы тоже предпочитал читать романы про самураев, а не своды законов.  
– Подожди… Не при посторонних же.  
Цукуё отодвинулась, её губы блестели, на щеках выступил слабый румянец.  
– После всего, что сегодня было, он нам не посторонний. – Саччан обернулась к Хиджикате и окинула его надменным взглядом. – И не смотри так. Да, моё тело не будет принадлежать ни одному мужчине, кроме Гин-сана, но Цукки – не мужчина. Или хочешь поспорить?  
Хиджиката поднял ладони в знак того, что не имеет ничего против. Его действительно не касались чужие отношения, и он действительно не собирался отказываться от лесби-порно.  
– Молодец, – одобрила Саччан. – А теперь...  
– Подожди.  
– Я ждала весь вечер и больше не могу терпеть!  
Она притянула Цукуё к себе и поцеловала, а та, хоть и противилась на словах, с готовностью ответила. Хиджиката подпёр подбородок кулаком и наблюдал.  
Цукуё была более сдержанной, а вот Саччан завелась моментально: она тёрлась о неё всем телом, постанывала ей в рот, тискала ягодицы. Цукуё же, только обнимала в ответ, гладила по спине и волосам, отвечала не так страстно, нежнее. Красивое было зрелище, хоть на видео снимай. Хиджиката думал, что они зажгут прямо тут же, на полу, но когда Саччан попыталась протолкнуть колено между ног Цукуё, та отстранилась.  
– И всё-таки подожди.  
Из её причёски выбилось несколько светлых прядок, дыхание срывалось, но взгляд был строгим.  
– Хочешь меня помучить? – Саччан облизнулась. – Ты такая садистка временами, Цукки.  
Цукуё покраснела ещё сильнее.  
– Да нет же! Но мы здесь не одни.  
– Хочешь, чтобы он поучаствовал? – Саччан внимательно оглядела Хиджикату. – Ладно, может пососать нам пальцы на ногах.  
– Саччан.  
– Можно его выпороть и засунуть в зад имбирь. Ммм, а лучше – вибратор с шипами.  
– У меня нет вибратора, тем более, с шипами.  
– У меня есть, и не один, юрэй Козенигата обожает такие игрушки. Сейчас принесу, только голову высуну.  
Она шагнула к окну, но Цукуё схватила за руку и удержала.  
– Обойдёмся без этого. До утра не так много времени осталось, чтобы тратить его на игрушки.  
– Ну нет, я голосую за вибратор. – Она подняла руку.  
– А я голосую против.  
Цукуё и Хиджиката одновременно подняли руки, и Саччан надулась.  
– Ты должен был выбрать вибратор. Мужчины такие трусы.  
– Двое против одного, – весело сказала Цукуё. – Пошли, поможем ему раздеться.  
Хиджиката мысленно назначил её своей любимой проституткой.  
Саччан поплелась за Цукуё с недовольным видом.  
– Нет в тебе страсти к экспериментам, Цукки.  
– Я недостаточно страстная, по-твоему?  
Цукуё оглянулась с лукавой улыбкой, и у Саччан заблестели глаза.  
– Ты лучшая.  
Она попыталась обнять Цукуё, но та уклонилась и забралась на кровать – опёрлась о плечо Хиджикаты и устроилась рядом.  
– Иди сюда.  
Саччан колебалась не дольше секунды.  
– Пф, повезло тебе, человек.  
Она тоже забралась на кровать с другой стороны от Хиджикаты.  
– Что мы с ним сделаем? Если бы ты позволила мне  
дотянуться до своей комнаты и взять верёвку…  
– Ну хватит, – мягко оборвала Цукуё.  
Она ловко и быстро расстегнула гребень к вящему облегчению Хиджикаты.  
– Ещё можно связать ему руки и член и не позволять кончить, пока мы занимаемся любовью.  
Хиджиката не признался бы в этом, но такая перспектива выглядела соблазнительно. У него уже привстал, и он бы не отказался посмотреть…  
Стоп. Что?  
Он напряжённо прислушался к себе. Наблюдение за девушками и все эти разговоры его возбудили, но ощущения были совсем не такие, как обычно. Хиджиката нахмурился, медленно осознавая, что абсолютно всё было не как обычно.  
Лифчик, свободно сидевший на теле и болтавшийся, если бы не набитая в чашечки ткань, вдруг оказался мал. Он впивался в грудь, передавливал, ткань стала лишней, и соски болезненно тёрлись о неё. Хиджиката повёл плечами, и грудь мягко колыхнулась, как… как женская?  
В шоке он посмотрел вниз: подол кимоно разошёлся над коленями, и Хиджиката увидел свои ноги, длинные и стройные, с изящными лодыжками и округлыми икрами. И дело было не в чулках, это его телосложение изменилось коренным образом.  
– Нравится?  
Цукуё потянула за ворот кимоно и спустила его с плеч – шёлк скользнул вниз по рукам, и Хиджиката увидел свою грудь… груди. Пышные, светлые, не тронутые загаром, они вываливались из тесного лифчика как тесто из формы. Саччан возилась за его спиной, наконец ей удалось расстегнуть застёжки, и оторопевший Хиджиката увидел себя во всей красе.  
– Нравится? – повторила Цукуё.  
Что он мог ответить? Грудь колыхалась – крупная и тяжёлая, но упругая, набухшие соски, такие длинные и толстые, каких у него никогда не было, смотрели вперёд, как дула пистолетов. Красивая грудь, она бы ему понравилась – если бы прилагалась к какой-нибудь женщине. Но прилагалась она к нему, и это вызывало сложные чувства.  
Шея уже ныла от того, как сильно он наклонил голову, а Хиджиката никак не мог перестать смотреть. Ему всё казалось, что это какая-то шутка, но тут на глаза попалась родинка. Раньше она была на ладонь ниже ключицы, и Гинтоки её обожал, а сейчас строение изменилось, и она оказалась над левой грудью. Гинтоки это бы тоже понравилось, ну а Хиджиката окончательно понял, что это не розыгрыш, и что бюст у него натуральный, натурального третьего размера.  
Ужасно захотелось потрогать, но кимоно сбилось на локтях, тяжёлая ткань верёвкой обвилась вокруг, и поднять руку не получилось. Оставалось только смотреть.  
На нежной, не тронутой загаром коже остались розовые следы от белья, и Цукуё, наклонившись, провела по ним языком, потом приподняла правую грудь и облизала сосок. Хиджиката закусил губу.  
– Ещё бы ему не нравилось.  
Саччан прижалась сзади, обхватила его груди и стиснула, зарывшись в плоть пальцами, словно это и правда было тесто. Хиджиката всё-таки застонал – голос был не женский, а его собственный. Дико захотелось узнать, как же это выглядит со стороны, и он, забыв о страхах, нашёл взглядом трюмо. Увы, с этого ракурса ничего было не разглядеть, зеркало казалось тёмным и мёртвым.  
– Такая грудь так и просится в шибари, – пропела Саччан. – Я бы связала её качественно и безо всякой жалости.  
– Зачем же мучить.  
– А кто мучает? – Она вытянула шею на полметра и заглянула Хиджикате в лицо. – Ему бы понравилось, уверена, он похож на мазохиста.  
– У тебя все мазохисты.  
– Конечно! Рядом со мной могут оставаться только прирождённые садисты, а все, кто слабее, станут моими рабами!  
«Теперь понятно, почему Гинтоки сюда ни ногой».  
Мысль о Гинтоки неприятно резанула, и Хиджиката нахмурился. Ну да, он собирался заняться сексом с двумя горячими красотками, и что с того? Они не клялись в любви до гроба, и Гинтоки не имел права ревновать. Хиджикате было бы наплевать, вздумай тот заняться сексом, скажем, с Шинске… нет, не с Шинске и не с Шоё – с кем-нибудь другим. Так что это не было изменой, если он кому и изменял сейчас, то Мицубе, но – во сне, превратившись в женщину – это не считалось. Решив так, Хиджиката расслабился и полностью отдался ощущениям.  
Саччан мяла и стискивала груди, дёргала за соски – вряд ли старалась доставить удовольствие, но он уже дошёл до того состояния, когда любое прикосновение возбуждает ещё сильнее. Перед глазами мерцали тёмные пятна, Хиджиката откинул голову назад, слепо глядя в колыхавшийся над ними прозрачный полог, и тихо постанывал.  
– Полижи.  
К губам прижались пальцы с длинными ногтями. Хиджиката послушно втянул их в рот.  
– Молодец, – пропела Саччан. – Ото-чан, ты здесь новенькая и ничего ещё не умеешь, но мы, твои сэмпаи, научим тебя, как ублажать старших. Делай, что тебе говорят, и раскрывай рот только чтобы сказать: «Да, госпожа». Будешь нашей любимой свинкой.  
– Это только до утра, – напомнила Цукуё.  
– Значит, надо успеть сделать шибари!  
– Никакого шибари. Но нам надо успеть.  
У неё был странный тон, неживой какой-то, Хиджиката повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на неё, и именно в этот момент Цукуё просунула руку под подол его кимоно.  
Хиджиката забыл, что хотел сказать, всё напрочь забыл. Он как-то разом прочувствовал произошедшие с телом изменения, осознал, насколько всё изменилось. Соски ныли от возбуждения, низ живота непривычно потяжелел, а между ног было мокро, горячо и скользко, как никогда в жизни не бывало. Когда Цукуё без лишних церемоний ввела пальцы в эту жаркую мокроту, он перестал дышать, настолько это было чуждо, необычно и восхитительно.  
Всё внутри вздрагивало, сжималось, плотно охватывало пальцы Цукуё, от её движений в глазах темнело и уши закладывало. Хиджиката ничего не соображал, даже не мог толком понять, что с ним делают, мозги отключились под напором ощущений, которых он никогда ещё не испытывал. Сидеть прямо не получалось, тело само откинулось назад, колени разъехались в стороны – кажется, его поддержали за плечи, он не заметил. Живот дёргался, кожа на внутренней поверхности бёдер натянулась, хотелось то ли шире раздвинуть ноги, подставляясь, то ли сдвинуть, зажаться, он не знал, что лучше. Каждый раз, когда пальцы двигались в нём, поворачивались, расходились, тело пронзало огненной стрелой. Хиджиката быстро дошёл до предела, его трясло, било крупной дрожью, бёдра вздрагивали, он стонал, вскрикивал, инстинктивно напрягал мышцы, пытаясь хоть так достичь разрядки. Что-то влажное коснулось самой чувствительной точки, твёрдой, болезненно-напряжённой. «Клитор, – вспыхнуло понимание. – У меня грёбаный клитор». С этой мыслью он кончил.  
Оргазм тоже был не таким, как он привык. По телу прокатилась горячая волна и внутренние мышцы судорожно сжались несколько раз. Внутри стало ещё мокрее, чем было, но Хиджиката этого не почувствовал. Ощущений было слишком много, слишком сильных, он закричал, выгнулся, резко вскинув бёдра, и обмяк на кровати, тяжело дыша и ничего толком не соображая.  
С тела как будто кожу содрали, настолько он стал чувствительным – даже прохладные прикосновения шёлка раздражали, дёргали за нервные окончания. А его касался не только шёлк.  
– Наша Ото-чан такая отзывчивая, мне нравится.  
Саччан склонилась над ним, и Хиджиката понял, что лежит на спине на кровати. Посмотрел вперёд, но обзор закрывала вздымающаяся женская грудь с торчащими сосками – его собственная грудь. Кимоно скрутилось вокруг талии, он иррационально испугался, того, что мог увидеть у себя ниже пояса, но не смотреть было невозможно. «Одним глазком», – решил Хиджиката и приподнял голову.  
Цукуё сползла на пол и устроилась перед кроватью, стройная нога в чулке – его собственная нога – была перекинута через её плечо, она погладила бедро, просунула ладонь под ягодицу. «Не надо», хотел сказать Хиджиката, но Цукуё смерила его пустым, как у зомби, взглядом, наклонилась и лизнула.  
Хиджиката закричал. Теперь уже точно – он слышал свой голос, оборвавшийся долгим стоном. Внутри всё было раздражённое-напряжённое-натянутое, и когда язык прошёлся по дрожащей плоти, стало больно, почти как от ожога. Почти, потому что от ожога не бывает хорошо.  
– Повезло тебе, – шепнула Саччан, – обычно Цукки так не старается. Я ревную.  
Она наклонилась и поцеловала Хиджикату, впилась в губы, как вампир. Её руки скользили по грудям: сжимали, стискивали, дёргали – это тоже было больно, но и хорошо, так хорошо, что он ёрзал по кровати, пытался выгнуть спину и стонал Саччан в рот. Цукуё просовывала язык глубоко, доставала до самого нутра – или ему так казалось. После оргазма чувствительность обострилась, и Хиджиката всхлипывал от малейших движений внутри, от легчайших прикосновений снаружи. Возбуждение моментально вернулось, внизу живота налилась уже знакомая тяжесть, он сам себе не верил, не верил, что это происходит с ним. Вот так сон! Ничего более волшебного ему в жизни не снилось.  
Второй оргазм был ещё сильнее, Хиджикату как будто в огне поджаривали, невыносимый жар расползался по телу до кончиков пальцев, его била неконтролируемая дрожь, бёдра содрогались в таком резком ритме, что кровать скрипела. Цукуё ухватила его за колени, ткнулась лицом ему в промежность и вонзила язык так глубоко, словно член, нет, глубже, пронзила насквозь. Хиджикату приподняло волной жаркого тяжёлого воздуха, качнуло и уронило на кровать, обессиленного и взмокшего с ног до головы.  
Но Цукуё и Саччан не остановились. Они продолжали: поцелуи, ласки, пальцы во рту и во влагалище, языки на сосках и на клиторе, и не успел он прийти в себя после одного оргазма, как на него накатила волна другого. Это уже было чересчур. В глазах потемнело, фигуры девушек стали стремительно отдаляться, их голоса исказились.  
– Ну вот, ты его заездила. Ты такая садистка, Цукки!  
На этом Хиджиката отрубился.

Кто знает, сколько он провалялся в отключке, но вряд ли долго – когда Хиджиката пришёл в себя, дыхание ещё не успокоилось, и плёнка пота на теле не высохла. Но мозг уже начал работать, и его первой мыслью было: «Больше никогда».  
Хиджиката знал, что у женщин бывает несколько оргазмов подряд, но одно дело знать, а другое – испытать на своей шкуре. Это было круто, охуенно, крышесносно, и этих ощущений хватило бы на ближайшую сотню лет, повторять он точно не собирался. С другой стороны, он испытал множественный оргазм, потому что во сне стал женщиной, в реальности ему такое не грозило, и слава богу.  
Ресницы слиплись от слёз, а он смертельно устал и сумел разлепить глаза не с первого раза. Девицы им подзакусили, это было понятно, но не вызывало возмущения – проституткам ведь надо платить, так или иначе.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вверх, на серый полог, раскинувшийся над ним, как крылья насекомого. Значит, сон продолжался. Тем не менее, кое-что изменилось: пока он был без сознания, кимоно с него сняли, и Хиджиката с облегчением увидел, что снова стал мужчиной. Это была его грудь с мышцами, его живот, совсем не изящные ноги, и главное, его член, на том месте, где ему и полагалось быть. Если бы парочка извращенок не оставила на нём чулки, вид был бы идеальный.  
Саччан и Цукуё устроились в изножье кровати и целовались. Обе уже почти разделись: юката Цукуё была спущена до пояса, а на Саччан остался только чёрный корсет с кружевными вставками и чёрные же ажурные чулки. Волосы на лобке у неё были того же цвета, что на голове, и, приглядевшись, Хиджиката понял, что соски у неё тоже сиреневые. Он вяло поразмышлял, зачем красить соски, и только потом вспомнил, что имеет дело с ёкаями – стоило сказать спасибо, что у них нет зубов во влагалище или глаз на животе. И что они прекрасно сложены.  
Смотреть на обеих было в удовольствие, а Хиджиката всё равно толком не мог пошевелиться, поэтому он расслабился и смотрел. Лампа погасла и стало совсем темно, только трюмо матово поблёскивало, зато кровать освещал лившийся сверху призрачный свет. Обнажённые тела сияли в его потоках, тени подчёркивали плавные изгибы, кровать поскрипывала, но очень тихо, влажные звуки поцелуев заглушали скрип. Приятное зрелище и, хотя Хиджиката думал, что натрахался на месяц вперёд, член снова начал подниматься.  
Груди Цукуё были больше четвёртого размера и обвисали под своей тяжестью, но Саччан поддерживала ладонями, склонялась над ними и покрывала поцелуями. Она облизывала толстые соски, нежно поглаживала белую кожу и совсем не походила на садистку. Цукуё вела себя странно: склонив голову, она позволяла Саччан ласкать себя, но никак не отвечала – просто стояла, опустив руки. Её причёска растрепалась, волосы свесились, и Хиджиката не видел лицо, но ему всё равно стало как-то неуютно.  
Что-то мелькнуло в темноте… нет, в трюмо. Хиджиката всмотрелся, но в зеркале не отражались бледные силуэты девушек, свет не бликовал на его поверхности – и всё равно, что-то в нём двигалось, внутри, с другой стороны. Он ничего не мог рассмотреть в темноте, но отчётливо представил, как кто-то… или что-то прижимается к стеклу, наблюдает за ними, их же так хорошо видно в темноте.  
– Хватит.  
Цукуё взяла Саччан за руки и отодвинула. Та надулась.  
– Что такое? Цукки, ты сегодня сама не своя.  
– Прости, но мне надо заняться человеком, – голос Цукуё звучал равнодушно.  
– Этим мужланом? Да что на тебя нашло?!  
Саччан возмущалась, не замечая, как сгустились тени в комнате, и какой плотной стала вдруг темнота за её спиной.  
Хиджиката хотел крикнуть: «Беги!», но губы не шелохнулись, как склеенные вместе.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказала Цукуё всё тем же монотонным голосом, – но ты мешаешь.  
Из беспросветной темноты выстрелили светлые, отливающие серебром верёвки, обвили Саччан по рукам и ногам так быстро, что она и ахнуть не успела. Хиджиката в ступоре наблюдал за тем, как верёвки споро опутывают всё её тело от макушки до пальцев ног, превращая в кокон, и утаскивают в темноту.  
– Хорошо.  
С ужасом он понял, что это сказала не Цукуё. Голос был мужской и шёл из глубины комнаты, из клубящейся тьмы.  
– Теперь делай, что должна.  
Голова Цукуё повернулась рывком, словно её развернули силой, и Хиджиката увидел её лицо. Лучше бы не видел: безжизненная маска, лишённая всякого выражения, тупо приоткрытый рот и глаза, выпученные, чересчур большие для человека, без радужки и зрачка, затянутые белёсым перламутром. Это было слишком жутко даже для сна. Хиджиката задёргался, попытался отползти, но конечности не двигались. Кровать покрылась чем-то липким и тягучим, руки и ноги приклеились, и чем активнее он пытался освободиться, тем сильнее увязал.  
Всё переменилось, в который раз за этот безумный сон, и из эротической фантазии Хиджиката угодил в кошмар.  
– Не бойся, человек, – прошелестела темнота, – ничего с тобой не случится. Моя верная слуга знает своё дело.  
Хиджиката и не боялся. Страх – это было слишком слабое слово для того, что он испытывал. Оставив попытки вырваться из липкой мерзости, он во все глаза смотрел на Цукуё. Юката сбилась у неё на поясе, и под ней что-то двигалось: пузырилось, ворочалось, натягивая ткань. Подол разошёлся, собрался складками и задрался, а из-под него вспучилось нечто…  
Сначала выкатилась бочкообразная грудь из чёрного хитина, за ней одна за другой вытянулись многосоставные ноги, покрытые жёсткой шерстью, и паучиха нависла над кроватью во всей красе. Обнажённое тело Цукуё вырастало из того места, где должна была находиться голова, оно покачивалось, безвольно свесившись набок, как резиновая кукла.  
«Сейчас заору, – подумал Хиджиката безучастно, – или сблюю». Он никогда не любил пауков, а после того как побывал у них в плену, возненавидел всей душой, и по иронии судьбы подсознание подкинуло ему кошмар арахнофоба.  
Паучиха поставила передние ноги на кровать… нет, не кровать. Хиджикату затрясло от омерзения, когда он понял, что распластался в центре паутины – десятки тонких нитей оплели руки и ноги и растянули его, как жертву на алтаре. Даже полог оказался соткан из паутины и скользил над головой, неприятно щекоча лицо и цепляясь за волосы. Хиджиката не мог шевельнуть и пальцем, его собирались сожрать, и, самое худшее, у него всё ещё стоял. Последнее наводило на мысль, что сожрут его не сразу.  
– Тебе выпала честь, человек, – тьма шептала то справа, то слева, то со всех сторон сразу, – великая честь совокупиться с одной из моего рода.  
Совокупиться. Как он и думал. Ёкаи все были озабоченными, но в детских сказках про это не рассказывали.  
Часто перебирая конечностями, паучиха взгромоздилась на паутину, и Хиджикате стало видно, что под грудью, в отвратительных изгибах её тела раскрылась розовая истекающая слизью щель. «Лучше бы сожрали», только и успел он подумать, как паучиха опустилась на его член.  
– Давай же, Цукуё, – шептал бесплотный голос, – делай то, что от тебя требуется. Ты знаешь, это твоё единственное предназначение, твоя жизнь имеет смысл, лишь пока ты служишь мне. Я не трону твою глупую подружку и даже этого человека отпущу, как ты и просила, но только если ты выполнишь свою работу. Постарайся.  
Ублюдок не затыкался, и Хиджиката был этому рад. Пока он мог отвлечься на что-то, пусть бы и безумные злодейские спичи, он мог не обращать внимания на то, что происходило с его телом.  
Паучиха – язык не поворачивался назвать её именем Цукуё, любым именем – старательно насаживалась на член. Хиджиката закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть её, зато прекрасно всё чувствовал. Ощущения были как от секса с женщиной, если не заострять внимание на хлюпаньи ненормально тягучей смазки и на том, что член свободно ходит в слишком большом влагалище.  
– Если Цукуё наконец-то станет полезной и понесёт от тебя, – разглагольствовал голос, – то из кладки вылупится множество маленьких, вкусных полукровок, до краёв переполненных энергией. Ты знал, что полукровки самые сильные, человек? У всех рас так, и у ёкаев – тоже. Когда я пожру их, у меня будет достаточно сил, чтобы вырваться из этого проклятого дома. Я стану сильнее всех в городе, я захвачу всё, и никто не посмеет мне противостоять!..  
От омерзения или от его речей, но у Хиджикаты закружилась голова. Он как будто падал, падал и падал сквозь паутину, сквозь потолки и перекрытия – вниз. Он был уже ниже дома, ниже фундамента, глубоко под Сайлент Виллом, и там, в первозданной темноте он увидел Это. Невообразимо большое, непередаваемо уродливое и невероятно сильное, оно погрузилось в летаргический сон так много веков назад, что само уже не помнило, как давно это было. Во сне оно отдыхало, копило силы и ждало – ждало удачного случая, чтобы проснуться, возродиться, вернуться в кровавом сиянии, чтобы завладеть этим миром и пожрать всех, кто рискнёт выступить против.  
Это было настолько страшно и отвратительно, что лучше бы умереть, чем увидеть такое. Настолько слишком, что… что уже не пугало.  
Хиджиката хихикнул. Закусил губу, но всё равно засмеялся вслух.  
– Что тебя развеселило?  
Не стоило злить психопата, которому служит паучиха-нимфоманка, но сдержаться было нереально. Интересно, что бы сказал на это Гинтоки? Уж он бы оттянулся! Отчётливо представилось, как он ковыряет мизинцем в ухе и тянет тем своим особенно-скучным тоном, который приберегал для самых едких речей: «Хочешь завладеть миром? Нет-нет, братишка, ничего не выйдет. Сам посуди: после всех твоих усилий ты смог завладеть только проституткой, а ведь для этого ничего делать не надо, достаточно заплатить. Нет, власть над миром – это не твоё, лучше попытай счастья на Форекс».  
Хиджиката смеялся уже в голос, и чем громче был смех, тем бледнее становился образ монстра-под-городом.  
– Как ты смеешь смеяться надо мной, человек?! – бесплотный голос звучал уже не зловеще, а визгливо.  
– Да как же не смеяться? – вымолвил Хиджиката. Позже он сообразил, что это были его первые слова за весь сон. – Ты же бездарный плагиатчик, только и всего. Хотя бы концепцию мог поменять, взял бы мух вместо пауков, например. А так тебя засудят, попадёшь на приличные деньги – поверь мне, я юрист.  
Он смеялся, и мрачное подземелье таяло на глазах, а сквозь него проступали очертания комнаты. Путы на руках и ногах ослабли, Хиджиката разорвал их в два рывка и сел – как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать Цукуё. От паучьего тела не осталось и воспоминания, это была просто обнажённая женщина в глубоком обмороке.  
Хиджиката перевернул её, прислонил головой к своему плечу и похлопал по щекам.  
– Эй, ты как? Очнись!  
Прошло несколько минут, полных нервного ожидания, прежде чем Цукуё открыла глаза – нормальные, фиалкового цвета, очень красивые.  
– Он…  
– Забудь про этого клоуна, – Хиджиката фыркнул. – Он тебя больше не тронет.  
Цукуё нахмурилась непонимающе, такая слабая и бледная, что если у него и накопились к ней претензии, то все они стали неважными.  
– Сач…  
Точно, Саччан! Хиджиката огляделся. В комнате горел ночник, его тусклого света хватало, чтобы осветить кровать, на которой уже не осталось и клочка паутины. На самом краю, свернувшись клубочком, спала Саччан – на вид с ней всё было в порядке. Цукуё выкрутилась из его объятий, подползла к ней и взяла за руку. На большее сил ей не хватило, она легла рядом, прижавшись к Саччан, и затихла. Хиджиката остался сидеть один на разворошенной кровати, голышом и в чулках. Потрясающе.  
Он снова рассмеялся и так, со смехом, проснулся.

Солнце светило в глаза, под ним был мягкий матрас, над ним – белый потолок. Хиджиката лежал, медленно моргая, и пытался осознать: он у себя в комнате, сейчас утро, это был всего лишь кошмар.  
Он неуверенно засмеялся, прижал ладони к лицу, вспоминая свой чересчур красочный сон. Сначала переодевание в женское, а потом и превращение в женщину, секс с двумя лесбиянками, а потом с ебанутой паучихой – ну и пиздец же творится в его подсознании. Что сказал бы на это дипломированный специалист? Чего ему не хватает, раз снятся такие сны? – уж точно не секса.  
Пальцы ещё подрагивали, но он уже пришёл в себя. Сон отпускал, отползал неохотно, отдельные моменты из приснившегося всё ещё стояли перед глазами, чёткие, как наяву. Хиджиката откинул одеяло и рывком сел: чем скорее он займётся повседневными делами, тем быстрее забудет этот дурацкий кошмар. Он спустил ноги на пол, потёр глаза, чтобы быстрее проснуться, пригладил волосы… Пальцы влезли во что-то липкое и тягучее. Медленно, неохотно, Хиджиката опустил руки и посмотрел на свои ладони – подспудно он уже знал, что увидит.  
Паутина. Все пальцы были облеплены ею, а на волосах, её осталось ещё больше – там, где он упирался затылком в ставшую ловушкой кровать. Было очень холодно, до дрожи, Хиджиката смотрел на свои растопыренные пальцы, обтянутые серой липкой мерзостью, и дрожал. Он не проснулся, он всё ещё оставался в плену кошмара, в плену у паука… паук…  
Хиджиката выпрямился, поражённый ужасной мыслью. Паук. Оборачиваться не хотелось, но он должен был понять, на каком свете находится, иначе сошёл бы с ума. Стиснув зубы, содрогаясь от страха и отвращения, Хиджиката обернулся.  
Угол над окном был весь затянут паутиной, мелкий чёрный паучок устроился по центру и усердно сучил лапками, вырабатывая новые серебристые нити – обустраивался. На фоне светлого потолка он был виден особенно хорошо.  
Хиджиката не помнил, как скатился с кровати. Очнулся уже в коридоре, привалившись голой спиной к стене и сжимая в руках джинсы – где он их взял, в памяти тоже не отложилась.  
Дверь медленно закрывалась под собственным весом – Хиджиката следил за ней, напряжённо, до рези в глазах, и отмер, только когда она захлопнулась.  
– Шоё!  
Прыгая то на одной ноге, то на другой, он кое-как натянул джинсы, забыв застегнуть ширинку, и бросился к лестнице.  
– Шоё!  
Его вопли, наверное, было слышно и на улице – неудивительно, что к тому времени, как он кубарем слетел на первый этаж, Шоё и Тацума уже ждали, один со шваброй, а другой – с бутылкой наперевес.  
– Тоширо, что случилось?  
– Паук! – выпалил Хиджиката. – В моей комнате!  
Тацума заморгал и опустил бутылку, которую держал за горлышко, как дубинку.  
– Не знал, что ты боишься насекомых.  
– Пауки не насекомые, – поправил Шоё учительским тоном. – Тоширо, объясните спокойно – что случилось.  
– В моей комнате, – повторил Хиджиката. Зубы клацали, но его уже понемногу отпускало. – Паук. С паутиной. Он уже который раз появляется, я его вытряхиваю за окно, но через какое-то время снова… И сегодня мне приснилось…  
– Я-то думал, нам придётся иметь дело как минимум с Букой из шкафа, ахаха.  
– Пошевели мозгами, – резко оборвал Шоё. – Какой ещё паук в моём баре?  
Он перехватил швабру посередине, как меч, и с решительным видом начал подниматься по лестнице. Тацума только головой покачал.  
– Если Шо-чан чего и боится, так это проверки. Только заведи при нём речь о санитарных нормах, как он сразу прячется под стол.  
Хиджиката не слушал, разглядывая свои руки – паутина исчезла, и когда он провёл ладонью по затылку, то нащупал только чистые, ничем не склеенные волосы. Что за чертовщина?  
Тацума свинтил крышку с бутылки и сделал мощный глоток, потом широким жестом протянул ему:  
– Будешь? Тебе явно требуется.  
– Кофе.  
– А?  
– Мне нужен кофе, но его здесь всё равно не делают.  
Хиджиката отвернулся от Тацумы и начал подниматься по лестнице, ведя ладонью по стене – он сомневался, что сможет удержать равновесие без опоры.  
Когда он заглянул в комнату, паутина уже исчезла, а Шоё стоял у окна и с задумчивым видом перебирал амулеты: касался пальцем то одного, то другого. Колокольчики тихо звякали, и казалось, что он наигрывает какую-то непонятную мелодию. Хиджиката остановился на пороге, ухватившись за дверь. Сейчас Шоё обернётся и скажет, что никакой паутины не было, и что кое-кому надо подлечить нервишки.  
Шоё обернулся.  
– Должен перед вами извиниться, Тоширо. Ужасная оплошность с моей стороны, придётся сегодня же устроить генеральную уборку.  
– Так мне не привиделось? Это ведь не простой паук, а какой-то ёкай?.. И куда делась ваша швабра?  
На все вопросы Шоё только вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Не думайте об этом. Сегодня я вас угощу за счёт заведения, а пауки вас больше не побеспокоят, обещаю.  
Он не соврал – паутина в углу комнаты больше не появлялась, и вскоре Хиджиката забыл про свои страхи. Но про свой сон он не забыл.

________________________________________________

Така-онна – подглядывающий призрак, появляется в квартале красных фонарей. Способна вытягивать туловище до нескольких метров, чтобы заглядывать в окна второго этажа, пугая проституток и их клиентов.

О-кабуро – ёкай-мужчина, переодевающийся в женскую одежду с узором из хризантем (хризантема в средневековой Японии – символ гомосексуализма). Встречается в борделях.

Зозогами (Бурубуру) – дух трусости. Может внушать необъяснимый ужас прикосновением к шее.

Ёрогумо – паук, принимающий облик красивой женщины. Соблазняет мужчин и пожирает.

В последней части текста имеются отсылки к "Оно" Стивена Кинга.


	19. В которой Хиджиката занимается нетрадиционным сексом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: хджгн, Сакамото/Уцуро  
> Предупреждения: секс без проникновения, вуайеризм, римминг, фельчинг

Хиджикату разбудил какой-то посторонний звук. Стукнула створка, амулеты бренькнули, как от внезапного порыва ветра, и он вскинулся, нащупывая стальную рукоять под подушкой.  
– Это что, соль?!  
Здоровенный кошак топтался на подоконнике – брезгливо переступил через полоску соли передними лапами, потом с трудом перетащил через неё толстый зад и тяжело шлёпнулся на пол. Хиджиката подгрёб к себе смартфон: начало третьего.  
– Ты окном ошибся?  
Комната Гинтоки находилась на противоположной стороне здания, и ошибиться он не мог – просто давно уже заходил к нему через дверь.  
– Извини, я тебя разбудил?  
Хиджиката фыркнул и повалился обратно на подушку. Он устал и хотел спать, но Гинтоки топтался рядом с кроватью, шелестел одеждой, тихо ругался себе под нос – поспишь тут.  
– Чёрт, ты бесишь. Вали к себе.  
– Всё-всё.  
Кровать прогнулась под его весом, и Гинтоки, уже голый, нырнул под одеяло. Он сразу подкатился под бок, обнял, и Хиджиката содрогнулся, такой тот был холодный, а руки и ноги – просто ледяные.  
– Где тебя черти носили?  
– Так… был занят.  
От него пахло тиной и сыростью, Хиджиката чувствовал, как его мелко потряхивает – сражался? превращался в кирина? Последние дни он постоянно где-то пропадал – сваливал, едва сдав смену, и они почти не виделись. Хиджикате это было на руку, но сейчас он забеспокоился.  
– Какое-то поручение Шоё?  
– Нет… Кое-что важное, если дело выгорит, расскажу.  
Хиджиката не стал настаивать. Он сам был занят кое-чем важным, о чём собирался рассказать, только если «выгорит» – в противном случае, он бы уже ни о чём не смог рассказать.  
Гинтоки поцеловал его в шею, под волосами, и обнял крепче. Он уже согрелся и перестал дрожать, хотя Хиджиката не чувствовал слабости. И кое-кто ещё любил поорать, что не кормится за его счет!  
– Ты пришёл, чтобы спать или жрать?  
– Ни то ни другое. – Гинтоки легко лизнул его в плечо. – Я пришёл, чтобы заняться любовью.  
– Иди в бордель.  
– Лучше я останусь с тобой.  
– Потому что со мной бесплатно?  
– Потому что, – Гинтоки вытянул шею и попытался поцеловать его в губы, – я тебя… – он сделал крошечную, незаметную со стороны паузу и закончил невпопад: – я хочу только тебя.  
Хиджикате стало неловко, как и всегда, когда Гинтоки пытался признаться в любви. Глупо, но он чувствовал вину и из-за этого шёл на уступки. При других обстоятельствах, он бы решил, что Гинтоки знает и пользуется его слабостью, но если бы Гинтоки знал… всё было бы совсем по-другому.  
– Ладно, делай что хочешь. Но, – он ткнул его пальцем в лоб: – не буди.  
– Я тихонечко.  
– Ага.  
Хиджиката перевернулся на живот и нежно обнял подушку – только таких объятий ему сейчас и хотелось, но если Гинтоки сумеет подрочить или что он там собрался делать, тихо, то пусть его…  
Гинтоки снова поцеловал его в шею, потёрся щекой о волосы. От него исходило сухое приятное тепло, и Хиджиката расслабился. Глаза слипались, мысли уплывали, он умудрился задремать на секунду, но тут же проснулся, потому что Гинтоки перешёл к активным действиям.  
– Что ты там… – пробучал Хиджиката в подушку.  
– Тише, спи.  
Хиджиката с удовольствием бы заснул, если бы не вес Гинтоки, вжимавший в кровать. Тот перебрался на него, опираясь на локти и колени, натянул одеяло на плечи, и Хиджикате стало жарко – от горячего воздуха между ними, от жара чужого тела – жарко, но так сонно, что даже головы не повернуть. Гинтоки целовал и гладил, его волосы мягко щекотали кожу, это расслабляло – такие невесомые порхающие прикосновения – но сна, как осознал Хиджиката, не было ни в одном глазу.  
Гинтоки вёл себя непривычно. Его поцелуи были невинными, он не размыкал губ, только касался шеи, лопаток, плеч, легко прижимался к родинкам – целовал каждый миллиметр кожи, спускаясь вдоль позвонков до поясницы и обратно, к шее. Ладонями он мягко гладил Хиджикату по рёбрам и бокам, вырисовывал какие-то непонятные узоры, едва дотрагиваясь. Такие ласки не могли возбудить, и Гинтоки не ласкал – он словно прикладывался к чему-то очень ценному и очень хрупкому, что даже в руке сжать страшно, чтобы не развеялось по ветру. Как будто прощался.  
Сердце заныло, под веками запекло – Хиджиката сам не знал, от чего так горько. Хотелось сказать, чтобы либо трахнул нормально, либо катился к чертям, но размокнуть губы было выше его сил, поэтому он лежал и терпел эту невозможную, невыносимо бережную, болезненно нежную ласку.  
– Спишь?  
Хиджиката не ответил.  
Гинтоки судорожно выдохнул.  
– Хорошо.  
Он заёрзал – устал держаться на весу и прижался плотнее. Поцеловал в основание шеи, это уже был нормальный поцелуй, и Хиджиката почувствовал облегчение. Он не хотел всего этого надрыва, от Гинтоки ему требовался только секс, и только секс он мог дать взамен.  
Гинтоки усердно вылизывал его шею, прихватывал кожу губами, слегка втягивал в рот, не оставляя засосы, и одновременно тёрся о него бёдрами. Член проезжался по коже, Хиджиката чувствовал, как он твердеет, наливается кровью, становится горячее, и сам возбуждался. Гинтоки гладил его по бокам, уже совсем не бережно, просовывал ладони между его телом и кроватью и дотрагивался кончиками пальцев до сосков, живота, тонкой кожи паха. Если бы он просунул руку ещё дальше и нащупал член, то понял бы, что спящих здесь нет, но он этого не делал, и можно было притворяться.  
Хиджиката лежал, обхватив подушку, плотно закрыв глаза, и старался дышать спокойно. Старался не вздрагивать, не постанывать. Если бы Гинтоки хотел его возбудить, Хиджиката бы долго не продержался, но тот, похоже, всерьёз решил, что он спит, и не хотел тревожить. Как будто его поцелуи, прикосновения, прерывистое дыхание, щекотка его волос не смогли бы разбудить и мёртвого. Как будто крупный твёрдый член, елозящий по ягодицам в обещании большего, не поднял бы и коматозника.  
Гинтоки коротко застонал и сразу осёкся. Легко представилось, как он закусывает губу, чтобы не шуметь.  
Хиджиката незаметно выпростал руку из-под подушки и закусил костяшки пальцев. В том, чтобы изображать спящего, вынуждая Гинтоки осторожничать и сдерживаться, было что-то неожиданно волнующее, хотелось довести эту игру до конца.  
Гинтоки вдруг выпрямился, одеяло приподнялось, и в их нагретый до влажной духоты мирок на двоих вторгся свежий воздух. По контрасту он показался ледяным, и Хиджиката непроизвольно вздрогнул, но Гинтоки не заметил. Он устроился на его бёдрах и гладил ягодицы: надавливал раскрытой ладонью, массировал, поглаживал. Хотелось податься навстречу этим движениям или потереться о матрас, но приходилось лежать неподвижно. Это заводило ещё сильнее – ничего не делать и не видеть, ожидая, что всё сделают за него, с ним.  
Гинтоки оттянул кожу пальцами и раздвинул ягодицы. Если он собирался вставить, пришлось бы «проснуться», и Хиджиката испытал приступ внезапно острого разочарования, но Гинтоки его удивил. Он вдруг убрал руку. Хиджиката лежал и напряжённо вслушивался, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Какие-то полминуты ожидания взвинтили нервы до предела, и когда кожи коснулось что-то влажное, он с трудом подавил вскрик.  
Гинтоки облизал пальцы и теперь неторопливо, с явным удовольствием гладил ими кожу между ягодиц. Он обводил анальное отверстие, надавливал подушечками, но не проникал внутрь: дразнил или хотел подготовить – что бы он ни задумал, ему это удалось. Хиджиката дрожал от возбуждения, он уже не думал об играх и реагировал на каждое движение Гинтоки, а когда умелые пальцы сменились членом, не удержался и застонал. К счастью, подушка проглотила этот тихий сдавленный звук, а Гинтоки как раз резко выдохнул и не услышал.  
Он ещё поёрзал, выбирая удобную позу, раздвинул ягодицы Хиджикаты руками и осторожно ввёл член между ними. Горячий крупный ствол проехался по анусу, головка упёрлась в копчик, и Гинтоки ругнулся от избытка чувств.  
Так вот, что он придумал, чтобы не разбудить, Хиджикате такое бы в голову не пришло. Он постарался расслабиться, чтобы сполна насладиться ощущениями: крепкие ладони на бёдрах, медленное скольжение между ягодиц, сорванное, хрипловатое дыхание в темноте. Гинтоки сначала толкался коротко и торопливо, но вскоре приноровился: он проталкивал член вперёд длинным слитным движением до тех пор, пока мошонка не упиралась в промежность Хиджикаты, тогда он надавливал на ягодицы, чтобы они стиснули член, и подавался назад. По сути, он просто дрочил себе, для Хиджикаты тут ничего приятного не было, но почему-то это возбуждало. Ощутимые прикосновения к чувствительной коже, трение о матрас, когда Гинтоки толкался вперёд, и ещё… Если представить, что он действительно крепко спал, а Гинтоки пробрался к нему, пристроился сверху и вот так трахнул – стоило только подумать об этом, как член дёргался. Хиджиката вцепился в подушку, чтобы не вскрикивать, не выдать себя, и ждал – что будет дальше.  
Гинтоки гортанно застонал, впился пальцами до боли, и сперма щедро выплеснулась на задницу и спину. Он дёрнулся несколько раз и обмяк, тяжело дыша.  
– Какого хрена?!  
Забыв о притворстве, Хиджиката развернулся и уставился на него с негодованием.  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, я тебя разбудил?  
В лунном свете было хорошо видно улыбку Гинтоки, он лыбился от уха от уха и выглядел довольным собой. Значит, давно понял, что Хиджиката не спит, и подыгрывал.  
– Я тебя сейчас отправлю спать за окно, – страшным шёпотом пригрозил Хиджиката. – Что ты будешь с этим делать, а?  
Он ткнул пальцем в свой пах – Гинтоки посмотрел туда и округлил глаза с видом искреннего непонимания. Ублюдок. Если бы член Хиджикаты мог говорить, то матерился бы на весь дом.  
– Так это не проблема, – Гинтоки облизнул губы и наклонился.  
Хиджиката упёрся ладонью ему в лоб.  
– Так легко не отделаешься. Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
– И я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Видишь, как всё хорошо складывается… – Гинтоки принял подозрительно невинный вид. – У меня есть идея.  
– Нет.  
– Ты же не знаешь, какая.  
– И не хочу знать.  
Но Гинтоки никогда не смущали ни отказы, ни угрозы. Он повалился на кровать рядом с Хиджикатой, облапил поперёк груди и пристроил подбородок у него на плече.  
– Давай займёмся нетрадиционным сексом.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с презрением:  
– Если ты веришь, что до сих пор мы занимались традиционным сексом, то боюсь представить, о каком извращении идёт речь.  
– Да ничего особенного. Просто хочу трахнуться внизу.  
– В баре?  
Гинтоки закивал:  
– Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня на барной стойке.  
– С ума сошёл? Я за этой стойкой пью чай и иногда завтракаю.  
– А мы приберём за собой… – беззаботно отозвался Гинтоки. Хиджиката нахмурился, и он поспешил пояснить: – Я уберу. И всё равно босс каждое утро драит её до блеска, словно там корову разделывали.  
В воображении возник Шоё, с намёком поигрывающий тесаком, и Хиджиката передёрнул плечами.  
– Вот спасибо, теперь у меня всё упало.  
– Мы как-нибудь решим эту проблему. Ну же, Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки придал своей хитрой роже просительно-заискивающее выражение, – ну пожалуйста. Это моя давняя мечта.  
– Всегда знал, что ты извращенец.  
Гинтоки часто обиженно заморгал. Не следовало вестись на такой дешёвый эмоциональный развод, но… «Почему бы и нет? – решил Хиджиката. – Мы потом всё уберём».  
К тому же, на стойке они ещё не пробовали.

– Я тут подумал, а вдруг нас кто-нибудь услышит?  
– Своевременно.  
– Нам нужен кляп.  
– Кляп был нужен твоей матери, когда она говорила «да» твоему папаше, а теперь уже поздно.  
– Как жестоко, Хиджиката-кун! Ты же знаешь, что моих родителей, двух белых единорогов, убили люди, где твоё сочувствие?  
– Я бы мог посочувствовать, если бы ты не рассказывал каждый раз новые байки.  
Хиджиката зевнул и подумал, что нужно было взять фонарик. Он понадеялся на ночное ёкайское зрение, но Гинтоки плёлся сзади, ныл и нёс свою обычную чушь, которая пока что смешила, но ещё немного и начала бы бесить.  
В итоге, они еле ползли по лестнице, потому что Хиджиката, шедший первым, ничерта не видел в темноте и спускался, придерживаясь рукой за стену.  
– Мы так до рассвета не управимся, – прошипел Гинтоки сзади.  
– Заткнись! – так же шёпотом ответил Хиджиката. – Я не хочу получить перелом вместо секса.  
Он сошёл с последней ступеньки и остановился перед выходом в бар, более светлым на фоне тёмных стен.  
– Бар же недавно закрылся, вдруг кто-то ещё не спит.  
– Да всё в порядке, – Гинтоки взял его за руку и потащил за собой. – Уверен, что никто…  
– Хватит прятаться, – сказал Шоё.  
Гинтоки и Хиджиката так и замерли, где стояли.  
– Подойди ближе.  
Когда он говорил таким тоном, спорить было бесполезно, пришлось нехотя подчиниться.  
«Ты же говорил, что все спят!», знаками показал Хиджиката. «Я думал, они с Шинске заняты друг другом». «Ты вообще не думал!» Толкаясь и пинаясь, они приблизились к дверному проёму. Отсюда было видно, что он не просто так светлее стен, а потому что где-то в районе барной стойки горит небольшая тусклая лампа. Хиджиката показал Гинтоки, чтобы помалкивал, пока говорят профи, и выступил вперёд. Он собирался выдать историю о том, как они услышали шум и спустились проверить, в чём дело. Оставалось надеяться, что Шоё ни о чём не догадается – не хотелось выяснять, как он отреагирует на антисанитарные действия в своём баре.  
– Ахаха, Шо-чан, тоже не спишь?  
Хиджиката только и успел заметить, что Шоё смотрит в другую сторону, как его дёрнули назад – не удержался на ногах, покачнулся, но Гинтоки ухватил его поперёк живота и прижал спиной к своей груди. Они оказались в тени, зато сами прекрасно видели всё помещение.  
Шоё сидел за стойкой, разложив перед собой бухгалтерские книги, блокнот и большие древнего вида счёты. Тацума, без своей куртки, в рубахе и штанах, топтался возле чёрного хода.  
– Что ты никак не уймёшься? – беззлобно спросил Шоё. – Забыл, где туалет?  
– Не могу заснуть в духоте.  
– Ты слишком много выпил, – Шоё поморщился. – Как всегда.  
– Я не алкоголик, я в депрессии.  
– Нет у тебя депрессии.  
– Есть! У любого, кто не видит чистое небо над головой, будет депрессия.  
– Выйди на энгава и увидишь своё небо.  
– Ты не понимаешь, дорогуша, – Тацума подошёл и опёрся локтем о стойку. – «Чистое» это значит «без воронья».  
Хиджиката никогда не видел у него такого выражения: злого и в то же время отчаянного. С таким лицом обливают себя бензином или приходят в офис с винтовкой в руках, но на Шоё это впечатления не произвело.  
– Я же просил не называть меня так, – сказал он, щёлкая счётами. – Это оскорбительно.  
Тацума оскалился.  
– Как же так, лапочка, я думал, тебе нравится. Ты никогда меня не останавливал.  
– Сдерживался при клиентах.  
– Ну да, ты же такой сдержанный, ахаха!  
– Тем не менее, – продолжил Шоё, не отрываясь от своих подсчётов, – ничто не мешает мне в один прекрасный день затолкать все эти унизительные прозвища тебе в глотку.  
Тацума протянул руку и подёргал его за свесившуюся прядь.  
– «Затолкать в глотку»? Звучит эротично. Это намёк? Я думал, ты больше любишь, когда заталкивают тебе.  
Он потянул за прядь, и Шоё пришлось поднять голову.  
– Напрашиваешься на трёпку.  
– Всё обещаешь да обещаешь.  
Тацума поднёс его волосы к губам, но не поцеловал – так и держал, недобро улыбаясь. Тени скользили по его лицу, придавая ему хищное выражение: черты заострились, глаза нечеловечески мерцали, клыки выделялись на фоне блестящей полоски зубов. Шоё же выглядел совершенно безмятежно: ни намёка на эмоции, ни искры во взгляде - но за его спокойствием крылось нечто большее. Что-то происходило между ними, какой-то беззвучный разговор, непонятный стороннему наблюдателю, и Хиджиката решил, что с него хватит.  
Он повернул голову так, чтобы ткнуться губами в ухо Гинтоки:  
– Надо сваливать.  
Тот помотал головой:  
– Услышат.  
Хиджикате это не нравилось, совсем не нравилось. Он уже как-то раз подсматривал за Шоё, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось – если его опять поймают за подглядыванием, это будет походить на патологию. Попробуй потом объясни, что не хотел шпионить и подслушивать чужие тайны.  
Шоё задумчиво смотрел на Тацуму снизу вверх, слегка нахмурившись, он колебался, но уже в следующий момент передумал и легко шлёпнул того по руке, чтобы отпустил волосы.  
– Иди спать. Мне нужно работать.  
Хиджиката слабо понимал, что происходит, но эту сцену разгадал безошибочно: Шоё решил, что Тацума не стоит внимания. Тацума тоже это понял, и его лицо исказилось гримасой застарелой жгучей ненависти. С таким лицом хватают первое, что попалось под руку, и бьют, бьют, бьют, пока есть силы. Хиджиката дёрнулся – окликнуть, предупредить – но Шоё тоже почувствовал угрозу и поднял голову.  
– Ну что ещё? – спросил он утомлённо. – Рассказать тебе сказку на ночь?  
Тацума схватил его за ворот рубашки, дёрнул на себя и поцеловал.

У Хиджикаты отвисла челюсть, он ждал, что будет драка, но не такое.  
Поцелуй вышел жестоким: Тацума грубо сминал губы Шоё и придерживал его ладонью за затылок, чтобы не отстранился. Но Шоё и не думал отстраняться, он опёрся руками о стойку, поднял голову и подставился, как будто ничего особенного не происходило, как будто всё было как всегда. Хиджиката почувствовал себя идиотом. Он никогда не принимал намёки Тацумы всерьёз, считая, что тот просто пытается выставить Шоё в невыгодном свете.  
– Ты знал? – спросил он тихо.  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
– Знал, но раньше не видел, и я бы без этого зрелища обошёлся.  
Хиджиката промолчал. Он не то чтобы хотел смотреть, но и отвести взгляд от того, что происходило перед ними, не получалось.  
Тацума целовался так, словно хотел убить. Его губы полностью накрыли губы Шоё, язык таранил его рот с таким напором, что у того запрокинулась голова. Он шумно втягивал воздух через нос и постанывал, а Шоё стоял абсолютно спокойно, даже когда из уголка его рта потекла тонкая тёмная струйка – Тацума прокусил ему губу.  
Поцелуй закончился так же внезапно, как начался: Тацума убрал руки и отодвинулся, но не отошёл от стойки, напряжённо ожидая чего-то.  
Шоё стёр кровь с подбородка и посмотрел на испачканные пальцы.  
– Это все развлечения, которые приходят тебе на ум? Секс или выпивка?  
Тацума деланно засмеялся:  
– Мы в баре, тут больше нечем заняться.  
– Найди себе девушку.  
Ухмылка Тацумы сделалась отталкивающей.  
– Зачем, если есть ты? Даёшь без разговоров, волосы и зад как у бабы, а если поставить раком, то вообще никакой разницы.  
Хиджиката бы его ударил, кто угодно бы ударил, а Шоё стоял и размазывал кровь между пальцев, словно ничто в мире не могло вывести его из равновесия.  
– Придержи язык, – вот и всё, что он сказал.  
У Тацумы дёрнулась голова, как будто его всё-таки ударили.  
– Ты хоть когда-нибудь злишься? Или я не стою твоих эмоций?  
Хиджиката видел, как он сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы. Тацума вёл себя отвратительно, но почему-то его было жаль.  
Через минуту ему удалось взять себя в руки.  
– Ахаха, ты, наверное, был учителем в прошлой жизни – такой же скучный. – Он придвинулся и облокотился на стойку. – Давай я покажу, как надо веселиться.  
Шоё наконец посмотрел на него.  
– Что если я не хочу?  
– А ты не хочешь?  
– Не знаю. Попробуй убедить, придумай комплимент, скажи, что любишь меня.  
Тацума оттолкнулся от стойки и подался вперёд так, чтобы оказаться с ним нос к носу.  
– Я тебя ненавижу!  
Шоё коротко улыбнулся:  
– Тоже сгодится.  
Тацума потянул его на себя, и они поцеловались.  
– Пошли отсюда, – зашептал Гинтоки. – Пока они отвлеклись.  
Он взял за руку и потащил за собой к лестнице, Хиджиката не противился, но на ходу всё равно не смог не обернуться – взгляд сам собой возвращался к парочке у барной стойки.  
Второй поцелуй у них получился нормальным, без крови и безумия. Шоё положил руку Тацуме на плечо, а тот поглаживал его по щеке и по шее, потом вдруг отстранился и резким движением смёл всё, что было на стойке. Лампа зашаталась и отъехала на край, а книги, счёты, чашка, из которой Шоё пил чай, попадали с грохотом, особенно громким в ночной тишине, и Гинтоки с Хиджикатой застыли, не решаясь шелохнуться.  
– Ну? – коротко спросил Тацума.  
Шоё кивнул. Он опёрся рукой о стойку и запрыгнул на неё, Тацума схватил его за локти и перетащил на свою сторону – теперь Шоё сидел на краю, и Тацума сразу качнулся вперёд, оказавшись между его раздвинутых ног.  
– Только не это, – простонал Гинтоки. – Они опорочили мою мечту!  
Тацума был не из тех, кто любит потянуть время. Он упёрся ладонями в бёдра Шоё, заставляя раздвинуть ноги ещё шире, а сам целовал и кусал его в шею, оставляя засосы, безостановочно тёрся о него, с нажимом гладил по ногам до колен. Потом взялся за его рубашку, не столько расстёгивая, сколько дёргая за пуговицы. Это ему быстро надоело, и он с совершенно звериным рыком дёрнул ткань в стороны. Рубашка порвалась и повисла у Шоё на плече, обнажив крепкие грудные мышцы и отчётливый рельеф живота. Боковой свет обрисовывал выпуклости, очерчивал их густыми тенями, и Хиджиката засмотрелся.  
Гинтоки закрыл ему глаза ладонью.  
– Не пялься так, я ревную. И пойдём уже.  
– Услышат, – коротко ответил Хиджиката и отвёл его руку в сторону.  
Наверное, это всё-таки была патология, но он хотел посмотреть: не каждый день удаётся увидеть, как трахают Ёшиду Шоё.  
Для того, кого трахали, Шоё вёл себя странно. Он упёрся руками в стойку за своей спиной, откинулся назад и наблюдал за Тацумой – позволял делать с собой, что угодно, но сам оставался безучастным. Невозможно было понять, нравится ему или нет. Хиджиката на месте Тацумы бы занервничал, но тому было наплевать: он прикусывал соски Шоё, вжимал пальцы в его рёбра, тискал ягодицы. Грубая прелюдия не продлилась долго – вскоре он остановился и начал расстёгивать на Шоё джинсы.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, когда Гинтоки просунул руку ему за пазуху.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Пытаюсь отвлечься. – Он нашёл сосок, обхватил и покатал между пальцев, совсем не так жёстко, как это делал Тацума. – Слишком больно для моих глаз, всё равно что застать кого-то из родителей голым.  
– Ты уже заставал их с Шинске.  
– Шинске не в счёт.  
Судя по тому, что Хиджиката видел, Шоё тоже считал, что Шинске не в счёт. Он наклонился и лёг грудью на стойку, а Тацума быстро стянул с него джинсы до щиколоток и начал расстёгивать свои штаны. Раздеваться он не собирался, зато Шоё оказался почти голым, не считая, сбившейся на руках рубашки. Хиджиката, как приличный человек, попытался смотреть ему в лицо, но его скрывали свесившиеся волосы, а оттопыренная белокожая, особенно светлая на фоне тёмного дерева задница так и бросалась в глаза. Ничего женственного, обычная мужская задница, подтянутая и крепкая. Возникла мысль, что Шоё как раз в его вкусе, но Хиджиката одёрнул себя – Шоё мог быть сколько угодно привлекательным, как бывают привлекательны хищные звери, но Хиджиката видел его с Шинске и теперь с Тацумой и успел понять, что это не для него. Можно любоваться тем, как грациозно хищник убивает антилопу, но никто не захочет оказаться на её месте.  
Гинтоки вжался лицом ему в сгиб плеча и влажно задышал.  
– Скажешь, когда всё закончится.  
Хиджиката ласково потрепал его по волосам, и он в благодарность просунул руку под запах юкаты и накрыл член ладонью. Хиджиката зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза и проморгался, Тацума и Шоё уже трахались.  
Тацума придерживал его за ягодицы и засаживал пока что неглубоко, до середины. Шоё схватился за край стойки и прогнулся – Хиджиката услышал, как он дышит, громче и резче обычного. Это была первая реакция, намекающая, что ему не всё равно.  
А Тацума не пытался сдерживаться: он мял пальцами бледную кожу Шоё и хрипло постанывал, резко двигая бёдрами. Хиджиката бездумно толкнулся в кулак Гинтоки и чуть сам не застонал.  
– Тихо, – пробормотал Гинтоки ему в шею, – нельзя, чтобы нас заметили. Мне потом придётся целую вечность драить унитазы.  
Хиджиката фыркнул и подавился стоном, когда большой палец умело обвёл головку. Гинтоки зажал ему рот ладонью.  
– Вот теперь, – он прошёлся языком по ушной раковине, – можешь стонать.  
Хиджикате подумалось, что можно было и не осторожничать – те двое всё равно бы не заметили.  
Тацума вошёл во вкус и засаживал на всю длину. Он двигался резкими слитными толчками, от которых Шоё протаскивало по полированной поверхности. Тацума вбивался так, что между их телами не оставалось и миллиметра, он вжимал Шоё в стойку, наваливался всем весом и резко подавался назад. Хиджиката бы уже стонал и вскрикивал в голос, но Шоё только громко выдыхал, хотя всё его тело напряглось, от побелевших пальцев на краю стойки, до запавшего живота и красивого прогиба поясницы. Тацума порыкивал низко, хрипло, совсем не похоже на его обычный голос, и скалился так, что лицо исказилось до неузнаваемости. Ни с того ни с сего, он с силой надавил Шоё между лопаток – руки у того подогнулись, и он распластался по стойке, прижавшись к ней грудью и щекой. Тацума так и давил, не давая ему подняться, а сам продолжал долбиться в совершенно безумном ритме. Гинтоки тоже ускорился, он уже не ласкал, а дрочил, быстро и уверенно, и у Хиджикаты начали подкашиваться ноги. Он вцепился в руку Гинтоки, откинулся на него спиной и смотрел в каком-то ступоре, как Шоё возит лицом по стойке, как он выгибается под Тацумой, как полностью ему подчиняется. В голове не укладывалось, как тот, кто настолько умело доминировал с Шинске, может получать удовольствие, когда его так жёстко дерут.  
Тацуме всё было мало: он убрал руку со спины Шоё, только чтобы схватить его за волосы, намотать на кулак длинные пряди и потянуть на себя, вынудив откинуть голову. Шоё послушно выгнул шею, мускулы на его плечах болезненно натянулись, но было видно, что он улыбается – с нескрываемым торжеством.  
Гинтоки что-то сделал рукой, как-то по-особенному сжал пальцы, и Хиджикату накрыло оргазмом. Несколько блаженных минут он не думал о Шоё и его странных играх, не думал ни о чём, и это были прекрасные несколько минут. Потом пришлось возвращаться в реальность.  
– Ну как, – шепнул Гинтоки, – понравилось?  
Хиджиката с трудом перевёл дыхание. Он вспотел, юката липла к телу, неприятно тёрлась о ставшие слишком чувствительными соски, в мышцах поселилась слабость – если бы не Гинтоки, который практически держал его на себе, пришлось бы искать, где присесть.  
– Ага, – ответил Хиджиката невпопад.  
Тацума стоял, опёршись о стойку по бокам от Шоё, и тяжело дышал, его плечи так и ходили ходуном, голова свесилась – он тоже кончил. А вот Шоё – нет, Хиджиката видел его член, напряжённый и прижавшийся к животу. Тацума ещё не отошёл от оргазма и не пытался ему помочь.  
Шоё опёрся на локти и провёл ладонью по лицу – чёлка приподнялась и снова упала на лоб.  
– А вот сейчас, – он говорил тихо и невнятно, – я разозлился.  
Тацума расплылся в улыбке.  
– А мне уже не надо, ахаха.  
Шоё начал оборачиваться, но он надавил ему на плечо и уложил обратно.  
– Сейчас всё будет.  
– Аааа, да когда они уже успокоятся, старые хрычи?! – проныл Гинтоки. – Я хочу в туалет и больше не могу терпеть, Хиджиката-кун, дай им триста йен, чтобы оставили нас в покое.  
– Заткнись ты.  
Шоё лёг на стойку, упёршись лбом в скрещённые руки, он всё ещё тяжело дышал, испарина плёнкой блестела на голых плечах. Тацума смотрел ему в затылок, на сбившиеся, влажные волосы, с пугающей смесью злости и желания. С таким лицом оставляют позади всё, что дорого, и насилуют тех, кого хотелось носить на руках. Хиджиката схватился за Гинтоки – он ждал чего угодно, но Тацума удивил его в который раз.  
Он опустился на колени, развёл ягодицы Шоё в стороны и провёл между ними языком.  
У Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли – только что Тацума чуть ли не насиловал Шоё и говорил о своей ненависти и вот уже стоит перед ним на коленях и старается доставить удовольствие. Голова от них шла кругом. Но какой бы пиздец между ними ни происходил, Тацуме нравилось. Он с откровенным наслаждением дразнил кончиком языка приоткрытый анус и поглаживал ягодицы подушечками пальцев. Насколько поспешным был секс, настолько же неторопливо он действовал сейчас: целовал в копчик, любовно прикусывал кожу, ласкал промежность и опять возвращался к ложбинке между ягодиц – не успокоился, пока не собрал всю сперму, и только потом просунул язык в дырку. Шоё выдохнул, а Хиджиката чуть не выругался, но вовремя захлопнул себе рот рукой.  
– Что? – беспокойно спросил Гинтоки. Он так и стоял, уткнувшись ему в шею, ещё и зажмурился для надёжности – Хиджиката чувствовал щекотку ресниц на коже. – Что они делают? Что-то очень извращённое, да?  
Тацума трахал Шоё языком, сперма испачкала ему подбородок, он прикрывал глаза с каким-то вдохновенным выражением и проталкивал язык так глубоко, как только мог. Шоё упёрся лбом в сгиб локтя, просунул руку под живот и дрочил себе, еле слышно постанывая.  
– Ничего особенного, – ответил Хиджиката, – миссионерская поза в ночнушках. Лучше не смотри, а то потом придётся выколоть себе глаза.  
Гинтоки обречённо выругался.  
Тацума двигал языком почти так же резко и сильно как членом, потом сдавил ягодицы Шоё, оттянув кожу ещё сильнее, и практически вжался между них лицом. Шоё ещё раз продёрнул член в кулаке и кончил, не издав ни звука, даже не застонал сквозь зубы. Это далось нелегко, и он без сил распластался на стойке, но отдохнуть ему не позволили: Тацума выпрямился, взял его за плечо и заставил развернуться, перекатив на спину, как куклу.  
Глаза Шоё были плотно закрыты, щёки полыхали румянцем, Тацума обхватил его под плечи, придержал другой рукой за подбородок и прижался к губам.  
Что это не поцелуй, Хиджиката сообразил не сразу. Тацума накрыл рот Шоё своим и крепко держал, его щёки раздулись, между губ потекла вязкая светлая жидкость – сперма. Горло Шоё дёрнулось, он сглотнул раз, другой, но потом упёрся Тацуме в плечо и оттолкнул. Тацума сразу отпустил его и навис сверху, испытующе вглядываясь в лицо.  
– Ну как, нравится вкус?  
Голос Шоё звучал немного хрипло, но спокойно, как всегда:  
– Если бы не нравилось, ты бы об этом узнал первым.  
Сперма блестела на его губах, тёмных, искусанных, стекала из уголка рта, волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, но из них двоих растерянным и несчастным выглядел не он, а Тацума.  
– Почему? – спросил тот тихо. – Почему ты мне позволяешь?  
Шоё улыбнулся, теперь уже с откровенной издёвкой.  
– Потому что ты меня ненавидишь.  
Тацума отшатнулся. Он оказался за кругом света, его лицо скрыла тень и, наверное, это было к лучшему. Хиджиката не дыша ждал, что он скажет или сделает, но Тацума молчал – долго, несколько наполненных напряжённой тишиной минут – а когда заговорил, его голос звучал как обычно.  
– Что-то спать захотелось, – он хохотнул. – Пойду на энгава, на свежем воздухе приходят самые лучшие сны.  
Тацума обогнул стойку и вышел через чёрный ход, Шоё остался один. Лампа давала достаточно света, и со своего места Хиджиката прекрасно видел его лицо – безмятежное, немного усталое, полное сытого довольства. Этот хищник уже подкрепился антилопой и был не опасен, пока опять не проголодается.  
Шоё лежал неподвижно, пока румянец остывал на его щеках и успокаивалось дыхание, потом сполз со стойки. Снял кроссовки, наступая на задники, нога о ногу стащил джинсы, разорвал перекрутившуюся вокруг пояса рубашку и небрежно бросил на пол. Оставшись полностью голым, он с удовольствием потянулся и провёл рукой по волосам, зачесав назад влажную чёлку. В мягком свете лампы он выглядел идеальным: длинные ноги, широкая грудная клетка, тщательно вылепленные мышцы, прямая спина. Испарина, следы укусов и засосы лишь подчёркивали безупречность кожи, волосы в этом освещении казались золотыми – вид, прекрасный в своём совершенстве. Хиджиката не знал, почему стало так страшно, но он бы лучше вошёл в вольер к диким зверям, чем вышел сейчас к нему. Звери, по крайней мере, убивают быстро.  
Шоё обогнул горку одежды и зашёл за стойку, на ходу выключив лампу. Стукнула дверь, ведущая в коридор – он направлялся в ванную.  
– Ну что, – беспокойно спросил Гинтоки, – что там?  
Хиджиката с трудом пошевелился, приходя в себя, как от гипноза.  
Бар опустел. Всё закончилось.

– Можешь открывать глаза.  
Гинтоки шумно выдохнул:  
– Бесполезно. Я ничего не видел, но всё слышал, и теперь у меня психологическая травма.  
Хиджиката задумчиво посмотрел на барную стойку.  
– Говоришь, отчищает её каждое утро?  
Они переглянулись.  
– Очень серьёзная психологическая травма, – решил Гинтоки.  
– Что между ними происходит?  
– Этих стариков не поймёшь. Главное, не вздумай проболтаться Шинске, а то все наши планы… – он поморщился. – Просто не говори ему.  
– Думаешь, он не знает?  
– Если бы знал, на одного тануки стало бы меньше. – Гинтоки подвигал бровями: – Наш Шинске-кун очень ревнивый.  
Не то чтобы Шоё не давал поводов для ревности. Тацума и Шинске были мазохистами с тягой к саморазрушению, раз запали на него.  
– Я спать, – сказал Хиджиката.  
С него на сегодня хватило развлечений.  
– Я с тобой.  
Только наверху, у дверей в комнату стало ясно, что Гинтоки говорил буквально.  
– Нет, ты не будешь со мной спать. – Хиджиката упёрся ему в плечо, выталкивая за порог, как чересчур любознательного пса.  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что я хочу спать, а не трахаться.  
Гинтоки округлил глаза.  
– Я тихонечко.  
– Мы уже перепихнулись тихонечко, спасибо.  
– То есть, полежу тихонечко.  
– На коврике или в изножье?  
Гинтоки обнял его за талию и улыбнулся. Это была роскошная улыбка, которой позавидовал бы и актёр из романтической дорамы.  
– Я и так у твоих ног, Хиджиката-кун.  
Хиджиката молча сбросил его руки и хотел зайти в комнату, но Гинтоки схватился за дверь.  
– Ну, пожалуйста! Не будь таким жестоким!  
– Да что ты прицепился?!  
Дверь в конце коридора распахнулась.  
– Заткнитесь или умрите! – проорал Шинске. – Трахайтесь там, где я вас не услышу!  
Он захлопнул дверь с такой силой, что весь дом содрогнулся.  
Гинтоки и Хиджиката уставились друг на друга. Гинтоки прыснул первым.  
– Ты беспокоишь соседей, – выдавил Хиджиката. – Иди спать к себе как хороший мальчик.  
Гинтоки привалился лбом к его плечу, содрогаясь от беззвучного смеха.  
– Лучше я буду хорошим мальчиком в твоей кровати.  
– В моей кровати хорошим мальчикам не место.  
Гинтоки покосился на него снизу вверх, глаза замерцали, отразив лунный свет, но он не ответил.  
Они не спали вместе, никогда – после секса Гинтоки уходил к себе. Спать вместе… – во-первых, Хиджиката отвык и сомневался, что хочет привыкать, а во-вторых, это означало объятия, прижимания и всё, что за ними следует, а он собирался встать рано и хотел выспаться.  
– Что на тебя нашло?  
Гинтоки вздохнул тяжело и печально, как больная лошадь:  
– После того, что мы видели, мне будут сниться кошмары, нужно чтобы кто-то держал меня за руку.  
– К Шинске иди!  
Гинтоки засопел и состроил обиженную гримасу, которая по идее должна была растрогать, но в его исполнении вызывала разве что желание щёлкнуть по носу. Вместо этого Хиджиката погладил его по волосам, пропустил чёлку сквозь пальцы и отвёл в сторону. Он собирался сделать кое-что безумное и опасное, о чём не мог рассказать никому, и если не повезёт, он уже не увидел бы Гинтоки – потому что был бы мёртв. Не стоило спорить из-за пустяков.  
– Так и быть. Но если будешь распускать руки, отправишься спать на коврик.  
– Такой строгий, – восхищённо выдохнул Гинтоки. – Арестуй меня прямо сейчас.  
– Я адвокат, а не коп. Могу впаять иск за сексуальные домогательства.  
Гинтоки ныл и возмущался, противно растягивая слова, но споро забрался в кровать и лёг, вытянув руки поверх одеяла, как подросток из пуританской семьи. Хиджиката лёг рядом. Кровать была недостаточно широкой, чтобы устроиться с удобством, и их плечи, локти, бёдра соприкасались.  
В напряжённой тишине прошло минут пять, потом Гинтоки не выдержал:  
– Хиджиката-кун.  
– Ну что ещё?  
– Можно тебя обнять?  
– Потому что боишься Буку? – пробурчал Хиджиката недовольно. – Ну, обними.  
Гинтоки тут же перекатился на бок, пристроил голову ему на плечо, а руку положил на грудь – ладонь легла точно над сердцем. Он ничего не говорил и не пытался сделать, дышал тихо и размеренно, его волосы щекотали шею, но это не раздражало. Тяжесть ладони на груди приятно согревала и успокаивала, и Хиджиката сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
Но перед тем как окончательно вырубиться, ещё в полусне, он выпростал руку из-под одеяла и накрыл ладонь Гинтоки своей.


	20. В которой Хиджиката рискует

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги: Нобунобу|Хиджиката, Такасуги|Хиджиката, Яэмон/Асаэмон  
> Предупреждения: вампирские кинки, инцест

Был почти полдень, когда Хиджиката подошёл к зданию мэрии. Поздновато, но Зензо, бедняга, честно проторчал на перекрёстке три часа, пока Яэмон со своей подружкой соизволили выйти из дома – слуги вампира рано не просыпались.

– Спасибо, – Хиджиката протянул позеленевшему на солнце каппе бутылку с водой, – за мной должок.

Зензо мигом открыл бутылку и без церемоний вылил себе на макушку.

– Пустяки, – от воды ему полегчало, блюдце снова весело заблестело. – Это я у тебя в долгу.

– Значит, позовёшь на свадьбу.

Хиджиката подмигнул и уже хотел идти дальше, но Зензо удержал за плечо. 

– Тоширо. Ты уверен, что правильно поступаешь?

– Абсолютно, – бодро ответил Хиджиката. – Не волнуйся, всё будет в порядке.

– Но ведь такой день сегодня…

Не слушая, Хиджиката помахал рукой и направился к мэрии. Он не был уверен ни в чём, особенно, в том, правильно ли поступает, но колебаться было поздновато.

Недавно ему приснился сон, который начался как эротическая фантазия, плавно перетёк в ужастик, а закончился пародией. И каким-то образом всё, что ему приснилось, происходило на самом деле. Хиджиката не выходил из дома и проснулся в своей постели, но в то же время провёл ночь в борделе, познакомившись там не только с симпатичными девушками, но и с совсем не симпатичными ублюдками.

Острожные расспросы подтвердили его предположения: Нобунобу, которого он видел во сне, действительно был мэром.

– Как вы умудрились выбрать на такую должность вампира?

– Он не мэр, временно исполняет обязанности.

– А что стряслось с мэром?

– Подал в отставку по состоянию здоровья. Было это, – Тацума возвёл глаза к потолку, – чёрт его знает, когда. Давненько.

– Что же вы нового мэра не выберете?

Тацума пожал плечами:

– Кто знает. Я не местный и всё равно не могу голосовать.

Хиджиката впервые об этом слышал..

– И давно ты сюда приехал?

– Чёрт его знает, когда. Давненько.

Ёкаи были не очень-то хороши в отслеживании времени.

Хиджикату не волновали тонкости местного самоуправления, разговор с Тацумой всего лишь подтвердил реальность его сна. И раз Нобунобу существовал на самом деле, значит, и его разговор с Яэмоном был настоящим. Разговор, в котором Яэмон упомянул похищенную ими женщину.

Что если речь шла о Мицубе? – эта мысль не отпускала Хиджикату все прошедшие дни. Мицуба написала письмо из Сайлент Вилла, но никто из жителей её не видел – возможно, потому что она угодила в плен к компании кровососов. Хиджиката понимал, что шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и речь легко могла идти о другой женщине, но проигнорировать такую возможность… нет, он не мог, это было бы предательством.

Так и вышло, что спустя три дня после того, как ему приснился кошмар, он стоял перед мэрией.

Это было длинное двухэтажное здание, скучное и блёклое, типичный образец административной постройки: квадратное с внутренним двором по центру. Забор, тянувшийся по обе стороны улицы, перед мэрией расступался, ограничивая небольшую площадку метров тридцать длиной, а дальше шёл впритык вдоль боковых стен здания.

Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить нервы – нихрена не помогло. Он очень хорошо понимал, что серьёзно рискует, возможно, идёт на верную смерть. Ещё не поздно было повернуть назад, но он тряхнул головой, отгоняя трусливые мысли, и взбежал по трём ступенькам крыльца. Высокая железная дверь отворилась внутрь без скрипа, солнечный свет длинным прямоугольником вытянулся на пыльных досках, испещрённых следами, но за его пределами царила почти угольная чернота. Предстояло войти, отыскать Мицубу и вывести её, каким-то образом избежав встречи с вампиром, который мог и не спать днём, и с его слугами-ёкаями, которые уж точно не спали и не боялись святой воды. Звучало как очень затейливый способ самоубийства.

Хиджиката переступил порог и вошёл в мэрию.

 

Он оказался в маленьком холле, наполненном запахом пыли и гнилой древесины. В темноте вырисовывалась лестница на второй этаж и несколько дверей – всё в соответствии с планом. Хиджиката стоял в потоке солнечного света, вглядываясь и вслушиваясь в темноту, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Тогда он развернулся лицом к дверям и посмотрел вверх.

На подготовку этого безумного похода ушло три дня. Мысль о том, что Мицуба всё это время, возможно, страдает в плену у клыкастого психопата, убивала, но Хиджиката не спешил. Мицубе его смерть нисколько бы не помогла, поэтому он потратил время с пользой и постарался максимально продумать свои действия. Прежде чем соваться сюда, он изучил здание и сейчас увидел именно то, на что рассчитывал.

Все окна в холле были заколочены изнутри, кроме одного. Это было длинное и высокое окно над дверью, почти под потолком, на него не нашлось досок, поэтому стекло просто закрасили тёмной краской.

Хиджиката взял загодя приготовленный булыжник, размахнулся и запустил им в окно.

По такой цели не промахнулся бы и калека, и булыжник влетел точно в центр окна. Осколки с весёлым звоном посыпались на улицу, но шум Хиджикату волновал в последнюю очередь: если вампиры спали в гробах, их бы не разбудил даже взрыв, а если бодрствовали, то почуяли его, ещё когда он вошёл – скрывать своё присутствие не имело смысла.

В окне не было перегородок, и стекло осыпалось почти целиком, кроме бахромы обломков по краям. Свет хлынул в холл впервые за долгие годы, солнце осветило всю площадку перед лестницей и первый пролёт, отогнав тени к углам, и Хиджиката сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. Он закрыл дверь – её было видно с перекрёстка, а он не для того ждал, пока Яэмон уйдёт, чтобы привлекать его внимание. К тому же, дверь легко можно было захлопнуть, а вот восстановить закрашенное стекло не смог бы даже вампир.

Теперь у него появился собственный форпост. «Цитадель света в мире Тьмы», пошутил про себя Хиджиката. Он снял с плеча сумку с декоративным цветком, поставил на пыльный пол и начал разбирать содержимое.

– Кресты и молитвы тут не помогут, – объяснял Исабуро. – Словом Божьим и осиной можно добиться большего, чем одним Словом Божьим.

– Ты в курсе, что цитируешь преступника? Да ещё и богохульствуешь?

Оставалось надеяться, что охотник на вампиров из Исабуро был лучше, чем проповедник.

Хиджиката достал из сумки ремни со «святыми бомбочками», как их называла Нобумэ – целлофановыми кульками со святой водой – и надел через плечи так, что ремни скрещивались на груди, как патронташи. На пояс с одной стороны он прицепил несколько мешочков с солью, а с другой – узкую рапиру, опять же позаимствованную у Исабуро.

– Холодное железо, против ёкаев ничего лучше не сыскать.

В Замке целая комната была отведена под арсенал, тут были мечи, арбалеты, ножи, револьверы и огромная коллекция осиновых кольев.

– Бей точно в сердце. Рана в любое другое место ослабит его не дольше, чем на пару минут.

– Можешь не объяснять. Я тоже смотрел «Вампир-моногатари».

Хиджиката мигом сделал стойку на арбалет, стреляющий кольями, но Исабуро отговорил:

– Без соответствующих навыков ты либо прострелишь себе ногу, либо замешкаешься и не успеешь выстрелить в нужный момент. – Он оторвался от перебирания кольев и мечтательно вздохнул. – Как бы я хотел пойти с тобой. К сожалению, нам с Нобумэ-сан дорога в город закрыта, и мы не можем нарушить правила даже ради тебя. Из всех нас только Тэцуноске мог бы составить тебе компанию, но он будет бесполезен. Разве что – кинь его вампирам, а сам убегай.

За дверью испуганно зашебуршало.

– Я обойдусь своими силами, – заверил Хиджиката.

За дверью с облегчением выдохнули.

Исабуро тоже несколько раз спросил, уверен ли он, и попытался отговорить. Нобумэ наблюдала молча и заговорила лишь однажды:

– Поебёмся? – она как всегда выражалась изящно. – Напоследок.

И тактично.

– Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Вы мне нравитесь, ребята, но я не хочу изменять.

Нобумэ понимающе кивнула:

– Значит, у вас с тем кучерявым всё серьёзно?

Хиджиката имел в виду Мицубу, но объяснять было слишком долго, и он промолчал.

Этот разговор некстати всплыл в памяти. Гинтоки… будь он рядом, насколько всё стало бы проще. Но если бв Гинтоки узнал о его затее, то схватил бы в охапку и уволок, не позволив и близко подойти к мэрии. Поэтому Хиджиката подключил всех своих знакомых в городе, но ни слова не сказал никому из бара. Теперь никто бы не стал его отговаривать всерьёз или мешать, и никто не пришёл бы на помощь. Он был сам по себе, и жизнь Мицубы зависела от него.

Хиджиката достал свой потрёпанный смартфон с разбитым экраном и ещё раз пролистал снимки, хотя успел заучить их наизусть.

План здания он раздобыл в церкви – Исабуро сказал, что там хранились городские архивы. Было опасение, что монах пустил их на туалетную бумагу, но, как ни странно, всё сохранилось в целости. Монах, правда, выделывался.

– Это конфиденциальная информация, которая предоставляется только представителям администрации префектуры. Рядовые граждане должны подать запрос в вышестоящую инстанцию и дождаться письменного ответа через месяц.

Хиджикате по работе с какими только крючкотворами ни приходилось иметь дело, и эта речь его ничуть не впечатлила.

– Для меня сделаешь исключение.

– Почему это? Ты даже не местный.

– Потому, – с нажимом сказал Хиджиката, – что ты мне кое-что должен. Или забыл? Если бы я рассказал, что ты пытался меня убить, у тебя были бы большие неприятности. И я всё ещё могу об этом рассказать, ведь у попытки убийства нет срока давности.

Монах скорчил гримасу и нехотя поплёлся на поиски нужных бумаг. Вернулся почти сразу, как будто заранее приготовил чертежи, но когда Хиджиката уже хотел их взять, быстро отдёрнул руку:

– Цена услуги – тысяча йен.

– Что это за цены такие?!

Пришлось раскошелиться, зато Хиджиката получил прекрасные чертежи в неплохом состоянии и отфоткал их все: оба этажа, подвал, коммуникации. Теперь он смог бы ориентироваться в мэрии с закрытыми глазами.

Убрав телефон, он взял в одну руку фонарик, в другую – осиновый кол, а сумку с оставшимися кольями закинул на плечо. Дольше медлить не имело смысла. Тэцуко обещала, что задержит Яэмона так долго, как только сможет, но Хиджиката не страдал излишним оптимизмои и дал себе не больше часа.

Всего час, чтобы найти Мицубу и выбраться из здания, и время уже пошло.

 

Проход в левое крыло оказался заложен кирпичами, но это не значило, что он нежилой – в здании имелся ещё один холл, в который выходили оба крыла. Хиджиката без энтузиазма осветил фонариком утопающие в тенях двери по бокам от лестницы и направился к правому проходу.

Согласно плану, раньше тут была приёмная. Из холла Хиджиката попал в небольшой закуток, где раньше сидел секретарь, и упёрся в закрытую дверь. По её центру была прибита табличка, на которой кто-то написал от руки:

 

Апартаменты принцессы Соё. Нарушители спокойствия будут наказаны!

 

Хиджиката надавил на ручку, но дверь была заперта. Высокая и широкая, она совсем не выглядела хлипкой, ему не удалось бы выбить её в одиночку. Поразмыслив, Хиджиката решил, что не стоит сюда ломиться – неведомая «принцесса Соё» явно была кем-то значимым, возможно, ещё одним вампиром, а пленницу, скорее всего, держали где-то на территории, принадлежавшей Нобунобу. 

Пришлось возвращаться в холл. Оставшиеся четыре комнаты были нежилыми: одну загромождали поставленные друг на друга столы, стулья и конторки, другую завалило тоннами пожелтевших бумаг, остальные пустовали.

Хиджиката остановился на своём форпосте посреди пятна света, неуверенно покачивая фонариком.

Осмотр первого этажа не занял и десяти минут и не принёс плодов. Нобунобу не захотел оказывать ему услугу и не оставил пленницу поближе к выходу – это значило, что нужно подниматься выше, на второй этаж.

«Не трать время», – сказал себе Хиджиката и направился к лестнице.

Солнечного света хватило на первый пролёт, дальше всё было погружено в темноту. Хиджиката вспомнил, как испугался Нобумэ в своё первое посещение Замка – с тех пор прошла вечность. Он поднимался, обшаривая лучом фонарика всё от пола до потолка, замирая на каждой ступеньке и прислушиваясь. Будь это ужастиком, на фоне бы играла тревожная музыка – потому что без музыки зритель заснул бы от скуки. Хиджикате было страшно до вспотевших ладоней, но со стороны его медленный подъём смотрелся уныло. Никто не хохотал, не шептал и не завывал, ничьи бледные руки не тянулись из темноты, никто даже не соизволил просверкать алыми глазами. Единственную опасность представляли гнилые доски, скрипевшие под ногами, да пыль, забивавшая ноздри.

Всё зависело от того, спал Нобунобу днём или нет.

Исабуро ничего не смог сказать по этому поводу.

– Когда мы выгнали его из Замка, это был слабый вампир, – рассказывал, он, покручивая монокль на пальце, – опасность представляли его слуги-ёкаи, но не он сам. Однако, с тех пор прошло много времени, а вампирам свойственно…

– Прокачиваться?

– Набираться сил. Чем больше крови они пьют, тем сильнее становятся.

Если Нобунобу днём дрых в гробу, то все предосторожности были излишни, но если он, как Шинске, мог передвигаться в тенях, тогда на втором этаже, где все окна были заколочены, Хиджикату поджидал горячий приём.

Чтобы перешагнуть последнюю ступеньку, ему понадобилось собрать всю волю в кулак, но ничего не произошло. Хиджиката оказался на пустой площадке, от которой уходили длинные коридоры, заполненные темнотой. Он постоял, глядя то в одну сторону, то в другую, потом решил положиться на удачу и свернул направо.

К его облегчению, коридор, со стороны казавшийся логовом монстра из ужастика, был не таким уж страшным. Окна здесь закрывали деревянные ставни, по краям которых пробивался свет, и темнота не была непроглядной. Коридор спокойно просматривался до поворота: по одну его сторону через каждые три метра тянулись окна, а по другую сторону, с тем же интервалом, двери. На них до сих пор выделялись светлые прямоугольники, оставшиеся от табличек.

Хиджиката подошёл к первой, взялся за ручку, но сразу не открыл – оглянулся в сторону лестницы. Теперь уже там всё выглядело абсолютно тёмным и страшным. «Может, ещё обойдётся?», подумал он тоскливо и толкнул дверь.

С душераздирающим скрипом она отворилась внутрь, и Хиджиката увидел маленькую пустую комнату. Единственное окно на противоположной стене заслонял шкаф, другой мебели в комнате не было.

Оставив дверь открытой, он перешёл к следующему кабинету. Там тоже было пусто, а окно загородили с помощью двух столов, поставленных друг на друга столешницами к стене – не иначе, как у новых обитателей мэрии кончились доски или терпение. У Хиджикаты оно тоже кончалось. В кабинетах на всём лежал толстый слой пыли, и с первого взгляда становилось ясно, что никто тут не живёт и не бывает, а вампиры обосновались в дальней части здания, из которой было труднее всего сбежать. И что ему делать?

В раздражении Хиджиката толкнул третью дверь, но она не поддалась. Он повертел ручку, подёргал – ничего, она не заела, а была заперта. Без особой надежды Хиджиката прижался к ней ухом и прислушался.

Внутри как будто что-то скрипнуло.

– Мицуба? – позвал он неуверенно. – Мицуба!

И ему ответили! Он не разобрал слов, потому что сердце заколотилось как бешеное, отдаваясь в уши.

– Мицуба!

– Помогите…

Голос звучал слабо, невнятно, но определённо был женским.

Хиджиката отступил на шаг. Если это Мицуба, если правда она… Он заставил себя собраться – это мог быть очередной ёкайский обман, нельзя же в который раз вестись на один и тот же трюк.

Хиджиката повернулся к окну и внимательно осмотрел ставни – они закрывались с помощью длинной перекладины, протянутой от верхнего угла к нижнему. Выглядела она дряхлой, но в пазах застряла намертво, пришлось поддеть её рапирой и расшатывать, действуя как рычагом. Прошло несколько бесценных минут прежде, чем старое дерево сломалось с громким треском. Ставни сами раскрылись под своей тяжестью, и в глаза Хиджикате ударило солнце.

Свет пролился на грязный пол, потолок и на запертую дверь, тени прянули в стороны и собрались за его пределами, ещё более густые и чёрные. Отвоевав себе немного безопасности, Хиджиката вернулся к двери. Попробовал выбить плечом – не получилось, тогда он отступил, рассчитал высоту и ударил ногой по замку. Пятка пришлась как раз на замочную скважину, дверь жалобно застонала, затряслась, Хиджиката ударил ещё раз, со всей дури, и она распахнулась, повиснув на одной петле.

К его чести, он не вбежал в комнату, хотя очень этого хотел, а встал на пороге и посветил внутрь фонариком.

Окна здесь не было вовсе, наверное, потому этот кабинет и решили превратить в тюрьму. У дальней стены стоял старый продавленный диван, и на нём, прикрываясь руками, скорчилась женщина. 

Розовая юката, светлые волосы…

Сердце ударилось о грудь так сильно, что во рту появился привкус крови.

Смуглая кожа, длинные, почти развившиеся локоны… не она.

– Не надо, – всхлипывала женщина, – не тро… не трогай меня…

Хиджиката вздохнул и опустил фонарик.

– Не бойся, – от разочарования горло перехватило, и голос охрип. – Я тебя не обижу.

Она обернулась. Хиджиката увидел малосимпатичное лицо с размазанным макияжем – маленькие глазки, вздёрнутый нос, пухлые губы. Кожа была не смуглой, а загорелой почти до шоколадного цвета – результат посещения не пляжа, а солярия, волосы даже в этом освещении выглядели как крашеные. Возникло ощущение, что он её уже видел, скорее всего, ложное – такие девицы по Токио ходили толпами.

– Ты кто такая?

– Я? – она заморгала мокрыми ресницами. – Я Хамуко.

Просто потрясающе. Он пришёл сюда, рискуя жизнью ради Мицубы, а вместо этого спас… какую-то ветчину.

– Послушай, Хамуко…

– Ты же человек? Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Это сейчас не важно. Попробуй сосредоточиться и ответь – здесь есть другие пленники, кроме тебя?

Зря он спросил – Хамуко вспомнила, в каком положении находится, и снова раскисла.

– Не знаю, я ничего не знаю, даже не соображу, сколько дней прошло… Муцу-сан меня уволит, точно уволит!..

Она из борделя, что ли? Хиджиката мельком подивился извращённым вкусам здешних мужчин.

Начался откат – пальцы задрожали, на висках выступила испарина, навалилась слабость. Он прислонился к стене так, чтобы видеть лестницу – с такого расстояния темнота в проёме выглядела плотной и выпуклой.

– Хватит рыдать. – Получилось грубовато, и он мысленно одёрнул себя – срывать своё разочарование на Хамуко было подло. – Нет времени на это, они могут вернуться в любой момент. Вставай и пошли.

Но она лишь громче заплакала.

– Я не могу… Знал бы ты, что они со мной делали!.. Каждую ночь этот сумасшедший приходил и сосал мою кровь. Вот, смотри! – она вытянула руки, обнажив кровоподтёки на запястьях. – А ещё он бранил меня и бил, кричал, что я дешёвка и суррогат, что ему нужна настоящая кровь… Вот и оставил бы меня в покое!

Она закрыла лицо руками и зарыдала в голос.

– Ну хватит тебе, – неловко сказал Хиджиката.

Ему действительно было её жаль, но ещё больше было жаль себя. Он уже весь город обыскал, но так и не нашёл Мицубу, где же она была, зачем пряталась?

«Она не прячется, – шепнул холодный голосок на ухом, – она умерла. Мертва уже больше года, поэтому ты не можешь найти её. Мицубы нет в этом мире, ты никогда больше её не увидишь».

Хиджиката стиснул переносицу пальцами. Думать об этом он будет сегодня в баре над чаркой сакэ – если выберется отсюда живым. 

– Нам нужно уходить, – сказал он Хамуко. – Вставай.

– Я не могу!.. Помоги мне, сама не встану…

Хиджиката ещё раз оглядел коридор, но Нобунобу не смог бы выйти на свет, и не смог бы запереть их в комнате – дверь повисла на петлях и не закрывалась.

– Хорошо-хорошо, только не реви.

Он подошёл к дивану и протянул руку.

– Давай, вста…

Хамуко вцепилась в его запястье и ощерилась:

– Вот ты и попался человек!

Это было настолько тупо, что Хиджиката не испугался.

– Ты серьёзно? Я же тебе помогаю.

Она визгливо рассмеялась.

– Кому сдалась твоя помощь! Всё, что мне нужно, это восстановить силы, а дальше сама справлюсь.

Да, она была серьёзна. И непонятно, что там ей требовалось восстановить, потому что она и так была сильна, сильнее Хиджикаты. Он упирался в пол ногами, но Хамуко упорно тащила его к себе, постепенно подтягивая всё ближе. Хиджиката ударил её фонариком по запястью – она даже не моргнула.

– Вот закушу тобой и сразу свалю отсюда, только они меня и видели. Ничего личного, человек, я даже постараюсь тебя не убивать, – она хихикнула, обнажив длинные желтоватые зубы, – но обещать не могу, уж очень я голодна.

Хиджиката упёрся ногой в диван и с силой откинулся назад – пружины взвыли, диван проехался по полу до стены, и он со всего маху повалился на спину. Хамуко не успела среагировать и с воплем упала на него.

– Ты что творишь?! – заорали они друг на друга.

Туша Хамуко вдавила Хиджикату в пол, и до рапиры было не дотянуться. Он уронил фонарик, упёрся в пышную грудь локтем и зашарил свободной рукой в поисках подходящего оружия. Нащупал, сдёрнул с пояса и швырнул Хамуко в лицо.

– Нееет!

Она отшатнулась, прикрываясь руками. Хиджиката поспешно сел и только тут сообразил, что ошибся.

– А? Что это? – Хамуко заморгала и скосила глаза на мокрую чёлку. – Вода?

Он ошибся и вместо мешочка с солью схватил святую бомбочку. Вот же чёрт!

– Издеваешься?! – заорала Хамуко. – Решил испортить мне макияж и укладку?

– Тебе всё равно только лыжная маска поможет.

– Да как ты смеешь?! Ты не джентльмен!

– Не тебе жаловаться! 

По комнате пронеслась волна холода, и Хамуко взвизгнула – её мокрые волосы вмиг покрылись льдом.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросили от дверей.

 

Кто-то стоял в проёме, против солнца Хиджиката не разглядел лицо, но сразу понял, что это не Нобунобу или Яэмон – силуэт был слишком миниатюрным. А когда глаза привыкли, он её узнал – та девочка, что как-то встретилась ему на перекрёстке. Она ещё…

– Предупреждала тебя, – сказала девочка грустно, – не ходить сюда ни за что. Ты ищешь смерти?

– Я ищу жену. – Хиджиката встал и подошёл к ней, медленно, чтобы не пугать. – Услышал, что здесь держат в плену женщину… – он указал назад, – но нашёл только свинью.

– Эй!

Девочка бросила равнодушный взгляд ему за плечо. Глаза у неё были тёмные и очень грустные, огромные на худеньком бледном личике.

– Скажи, здесь есть другие пленники?

– Только она.

Хиджиката не мог с этим смириться так просто.

– Уверена? Если на других этажах…

– Уверена. У меня хороший слух, и я прекрасно слышала, как она зовёт на помощь и завывает так, что спать невозможно.

– Ну извини, – буркнула Хамуко.

– А до неё? Сюда приводили кого-нибудь…

– До неё был мужчина. – Девочка наморщила нос. – Он так сквернословил, что я разозлилась и заморозила ему язык. Не знаю, что с ним стало дальше.

Значит, всё было зря. Хиджиката устало привалился к стене, чувствуя себя настолько опустошённым, что даже разозлиться не получалось.

Девочка рассматривала его с интересом.

– Неужели ты настолько любишь жену, что готов рисковать жизнью? Или просто не понимаешь, кому бросил вызов?

– Вампиры, знаю. Но сейчас день.

Она слегка покачала головой:

– Напрасно. Он уже здесь.

– Что?

– Ждёт в темноте. Если бы не открытое окно, он бы уже тебя схватил.

– Чёрт!

– Не сквернословь.

– Или что, язык мне заморозишь?

Хиджиката нервно взъерошил волосы. Что ж… он знал, на что шёл.

– Хочешь сказать, он нас слышит?

Девочка кивнула.

– Тогда… – Хиджиката махнул рукой в сторону лестницы, изобразил двумя пальцами человечка, спускающегося вниз, а потом раскрыл ладони, как раскрываются створки двери. – Что скажешь?

Она смотрела с лёгким любопытством, как на забавную зверюшку.

– Ничего не поняла.

– Издеваешься?

Стоило выглянуть в коридор, как стало ясно, что девочка права: свет, лившийся из окна, протянулся от пола до потолка, а за ним, как за стеклянной стеной, клубилась темнота. Ничего было не разглядеть, настолько она стала плотной, в ней мог прятаться кто угодно.

Хиджиката вернулся в комнату и подобрал фонарик. Заткнул его за пояс, поправил ремни с бомбочками и солью, потрогал рапиру – просто для успокоения. Пути отхода оказались отрезаны. Что ему оставалось?

– Принцесса Соё, – он присел перед девочкой, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. – Это же твоё имя?

Она слегка покраснела.

– Просто Соё. Принцессой меня звал… зовёт только Джия.

– Соё, помоги нам выбраться. – Хиджиката взял её маленькие ладошки в свои – пальцы у неё были ледяными. – Иначе нас убьют.

– Помочь? – она заметно смутилась, но руки не отняла. – Я бы помогла, но не знаю, как. Сражаться с ним я не могу.

– И не надо. – Хиджиката ободряюще ей улыбнулся. – Мы не будем драться, мы вылезем в окно.

 

Окно было низким и широким, на их счастье, без рамы. Хиджиката выбил стекло локтем, посшибал осколки и освободил пространство, в которое свободно мог пролезть человек.

– Ты первая.

Хамуко, всё это время простоявшая в сторонке, уставилась на него с удивлением.

– Ты пропустишь меня вперёд?

– Ну да. Ты же женщина.

– Это положительный сексизм, – ввернула Соё.

– Не сквернословь.

Хамуко подошла к окну и с опаской выглянула.

– Ты моей смерти хочешь? Здесь высоко!

– Я всё сделаю.

Соё сдёрнула с волос широкую белую ленту и положила на подоконник.

Хиджиката не успел спросить, чем это поможет, как лента начала расти. Она удлинялась в быстром темпе, метр за метром, пока не дотянулась до земли – на это ушло не больше трёх минут.

– Гм. Это здорово, правда, круто. Осталось только привязать…

Хиджиката взялся за край ленты, но не смог сдвинуть с места, она намертво влипла в подоконник.

– Иттан-момэн, – уважительно выдохнула Хамуко.

– Теперь лезь, не трать время.

Пока Хамуко неуклюже перебиралась через подоконник, Хиджиката поглядывал по сторонам. Чужое присутствие ощущалось отчётливо, и он иррационально ждал, что в любую минуту до него дотронутся или окликнут, но Нобунобу предпочитал скрываться в тенях. Что он задумал, чего ждал? Это действовало на нервы, Хиджиката был весь на взводе, и когда Соё тронула его за руку, чуть не заорал.

– Приготовься, ты следующий.

Он опёрся о подоконник и выглянул наружу. Хамуко спускалась, отталкиваясь ногами от стены, довольно умело, но не это привлекло его внимание.

Погода изменилась. Небо затянули плотные, непрозрачные облака, солнечный свет, проходя сквозь них, становился тусклым и рассеянным. Воздух загустел, как желе, ветер стих, все звуки смолкли. И вороны куда-то подевались – ни одной не осталось, хотя обычно они торчали на заборах десятками. Ощущение было как перед грозой, когда всё замирает в ожидании бури.

– Ты должен спешить, – взволнованно сказала Соё, – как только спустишься, беги скорее к перекрёстку, а оттуда – домой.

– В смысле, в бар?

  Она покачала головой:

– В мир людей. Ты должен уходить отсюда, в Сайлент Вилле тебе не место. Особенно, сегодня.

Хиджиката хотел спросить, что не так с сегодняшним днём, но его перебили.

– Стой!

Хамуко болталась над окнами первого этажа, а от крыльца к ней направлялась подружка Яэмона – и уже с обнажённым мечом в руке.

– Асаэмон! – прошептала Соё еле слышно.

Уже вернулись? Сколько же времени успело пройти?

Хамуко завизжала и задрыгала ногами, а Асаэмон уже была в двух шагах от неё.

– Прыгай! – крикнул Хиджиката.

– Я разобьюуусь!

– Прыгай, дура!

– Сам дурак!

Хиджиката сорвал с пояса мешочек и бросил в Асаэмон. Угодил точно ей в макушку, и она с громким вскриком отпрянула, стряхивая соль с волос и одежды.

– Прыгай!

– Нет!

– Джия, – сказала Соё.

Лента растаяла. Хамуко брякнулась на землю, а Асаэмон уже спешила к ней, на ходу замахиваясь мечом. Хиджиката взялся за следующий мешочек, но медлил – соли у него было мало, и расходовать её ради этой стервы не хотелось.

Но Хамуко справилась без его помощи. С удивительной для такой туши скоростью она перекатилась, вскочила на ноги и бросилась наутёк, подвывая от ужаса. Бежала она медленно: полы юкаты путались в ногах, сандалии слетали – Асаэмон шла обычным шагом и всё равно нагоняла. В последний момент, когда она замахнулась, Хамуко резко вильнула в сторону и побежала не по улице, а к забору, до которого было рукой подать. Подпрыгнула с нечеловеческой ловкостью, схватилась за верх и подтянулась – все движения были не как у избалованной полной девицы, а как у спортивного мужчины. Она навалилась животом на забор, дёрнула ногами перед носом у Асаэмон и спрыгнула с другой стороны.

Хиджиката присвистнул с невольным восхищением:

– Вот пронырливая сучка!.. Извини, что сквернословлю.

Асаэмон не полезла за Хамуко – отточенным жестом она вбросила меч в ножны, развернулась и направилась к входу к мэрию. Её лицо ничего не выражало, ни злости, ни досады.

– Горё вернулись, – тихо сказала Соё. – Яэмон тоже здесь.

Хиджиката от души выругался, но она не одёрнула. Её личико стало ещё бледнее, чем было.

– Доставай свою ленту, я выберусь в окно.

– Они тебя схватят.

– Тогда я тоже перелезу через забор.

Соё покачала головой.

– Ещё хуже. Для человека это верная смерть.

Хиджиката вдруг сообразил, что смотрел с высоты второго этажа и всё равно не увидел то, что находилось за забором. Но сейчас ему было не до очередной загадки Сайлент Вилла.

– Если спуститься по второй лестнице, сможем попасть в твои апартаменты?

– Куда же вы, дорогой гость?

Яэмон вышел из темноты. Он вежливо улыбался, прикрыв глаза, и держал руки за спиной, словно специально, чтобы усыпить бдительность – если бы Хиджиката не видел во сне, как быстро этот гад может двигаться, то повёлся бы. Из-за спины Яэмона вышла Асаэмон. Она не пыталась притворяться и держала руку на мече.

– Вы вломились в чужой дом без спроса, похитили ценную вещь, принадлежащую хозяину, и хотите уйти, не попрощавшись? – Яэмон поцокал языком. – Останьтесь хотя бы на чай.

Хиджиката метнул в него мешочек с солью. Яэмон отбил ладонью, не переставая улыбаться с издевательской небрежностью.

– Это невежли…

Хиджиката воспользовался моментом и всадил ему в грудь рапиру.

Вошло легко, до середины лезвия, Яэмон моргнул с искренним удивлением, его улыбка стала растерянной – он пытался понять, что случилось.

– Брат! – крикнула Асаэмон.

Яэмон повернулся было к ней, но ноги подкосились, и он завалился набок.

Меч со свистом вспорол воздух. Хиджиката каким-то чудом сумел отклониться назад, чуть не упал, оттолкнулся от пола и бросился к трупу – вытащить рапиру. Асаэмон замахнулась, а он не успевал, ему и в прошлый раз удалось только потому, что Яэмон не ждал нападения. Хиджиката вскинул руку в бесполезной попытке защититься, и… стена льда выросла из пола между ним и Асаэмон.

– Беги! – Соё стояла, вытянув руки. – Я их…

Лёд разлетелся на куски – Асаэмон разрезала его одним ударом – Соё тихо вскрикнула и пошатнулась.

Бахнуло, и в воздухе ниоткуда, как джинн из лампы, появился маленький старичок.

– Не смей поднимать руку на принцессу Соё!

Его широкие рукава развевались и хлопали, как пустые, из них вырвалась белая лента, десятки метров белой ленты налетели на Асаэмон, пытаясь связать руки и ноги. Она отмахнулась, но лент было много, они бросались отовсюду, и Асаэмон завертелась на месте, защищаясь.

– Беги! – крикнула Соё.

И Хиджиката побежал. Старик и девочка остались сражаться за него, но в Сайлент Вилле даже младенцы были сильнее, чем он, не время было разыгрывать из себя рыцаря.

За спиной звенела сталь. Хиджиката, не оглядываясь, промчался по коридору и на всех парах вылетел на лестничную площадку.

– Наконец-то, – сказал Нобунобу, – я устал ждать.

Было слишком темно, Хиджиката его не видел – ничего не видел, кроме алых светящихся глаз с по-звериному узкими зрачками. Его накрыло дичайшим дежавю. Он уже видел такие глаза, не помнил, где и когда, но точно знал – тогда случилось нечто ужасное, что не должно случаться с людьми.

Паника отключила мозги, он попятился, не глядя, и шагнул мимо ступеньки. Пол ушёл из-под ног, его качнуло назад, спиной в пустоту пролёта, но Хиджиката и с крыши бы спрыгнул, лишь бы подальше от жутких глаз и от воспоминаний.

Его схватили за руку.

– Даже не думай, что можешь сбежать от меня.

Хиджиката зажмурился. Он не мог допустить, чтобы этот гипнотический взгляд снова завладел им, ни за что. Свободной рукой он нащупал первую попавшуюся бомбочку, сорвал с ремня и швырнул перед собой, вслепую.

Высокий вопль, полный нечеловеческой боли, ударил по ушам, хватка на руке разжалась, и он повалился назад. Больно ударился спиной, кубарем пролетел по ступенькам и выкатился на площадку между пролётами. Здесь было светло.

Забыв о боли, Хиджиката приподнялся и увидел холл, освещённый солнцем. Светлый прямоугольник начинался в каком-то шаге от него, стоило добраться туда, и он спасётся. Хиджиката подтянулся на руках и пополз. Свет маячил впереди, как финишная лента – совсем немного, всего один шаг…

Его схватили за ноги, дёрнули назад и рывком перевернули на спину.

– Я же просил вас остаться.

Над ним склонился Яэмон. Одежда на его груди расползлась и обуглилась, как от огня, но под ней была чистая кожа без крови и ран.

– Удивлён? – он перестал притворяться радушным хозяином и криво ухмыльнулся. – Я горё. Меня невозможно убить.

С этой ухмылкой его, красивое в общем-то, лицо сделалось особенно отвратным. Хиджиката не хотел видеть эту рожу перед смертью, поэтому он откинул голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на солнце. Яркий свет бил по глазам, вышибая слезу, но он смотрел, пока мог. А потом свет померк.

 

Всё тело ныло, голова раскалывалась, в поясницу как железный штырь воткнули. Ах да, он же упал с лестницы.

Сверху давила непонятная тяжесть. Хиджиката пошевелился, и что-то острое тут же впилось в бок.

– Приходит в себя.

Ах да, он же угодил в плен к вампиру.

Очень хотелось притвориться спящим, но это только в детстве монстры исчезали, если зажмуриться, а взрослым приходилось отвечать за свои ошибки.

Хиджиката нехотя открыл глаза.

Он скорчился на полу возле кресла, в котором развалился Нобунобу. Ублюдок поставил на него ноги, как на подушку, и прямо-таки лопался от самодовольства. Он был всё в том же чёрном костюме, что и во сне, но заправил брюки в сапоги – это их каблуки так больно давили на рёбра.

– Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, – сообщил Нобунобу, едва Хиджиката сумел сфокусировать на нём взгляд. – Мы все так переживали, когда ты упал, госпожа Соё даже плакала.

Точно, Соё!

Хиджиката с трудом повернул голову и увидел её у противоположной стены. Она стояла, съёжившись, и выглядела совсем маленькой и несчастной.

– Соё, – голос дребезжал, как у старика, – что с тобой?

– Как это мило, – протянул Нобунобу, – в первую очередь думает о девушке. Но я никогда не причиню вред госпоже Соё, ведь она – сестра моего дорого друга.

Соё заметно вздрогнула и опустила голову ещё ниже.

– Мы с Шигешиге-саном были как братья, и когда он заболел и отошёл от дел, то вручил мне не только пост мэра, но и заботу о своей сестре. Не так ли, госпожа Соё?

Она не подняла головы, так и смотрела в пол.

– Вы правы, – ровный, тихий, лишённый эмоций голос.

Что эти твари с ней сделали?

– Поэтому тебе, – Нобунобу покачал ногой, якобы невзначай ввинтив каблук Хиджикате под ребро, – не стоит беспокоиться о ней.

– Лучше подумай о своей судьбе.

Это сказал уже Яэмон. Он устроился у боковой стены – сидел на краю стола, а Асаэмон стояла рядом, скрестив руки на мече, как верный бодигард.

– Ты меня ранил, – Яэмон отбросил свою напускную вежливость и говорил с неприкрытой угрозой. – На это я ещё мог бы закрыть глаза, но ты навредил и Асаэмон. Она вытаскивала из меня рапиру – железную рапиру с железной рукоятью! – и сожгла ладони до мяса. Она плакала от боли, но не остановилась, пока не освободила меня, – Яэмон взял Асаэмон за руку и поцеловал в запястье – та осталась безучастной. – Моя дорогая сестричка плакала, и за каждую её слезинку тебе придётся заплатить.

Золотые глаза смотрели с холодной ненавистью, обещая расправу, но Хиджиката не впечатлился. У него были проблемы поважнее...

– Спокойно, Яэмон, этот человек – мой.

Например, ебанутый вампир.

– Потом, – Нобунобу закинул ногу за ногу, – когда я с ним закончу, сможешь развлечься по своему желанию, но помни: не убивать и не уродовать.

Яэмон изящно поклонился.

– Не беспокойтесь, Нобунобу-сама, есть множество способов причинить боль, не убивая.

Нобунобу больше не давил на рёбра, и Хиджиката кое-как отполз от него. Как он влип, как же он влип! И ради чего – ради спасения неблагодарной свиньи, которая и не подумает позвать на помощь. А без помощи вряд ли он сумеет выбраться отсюда.

Вся его тщательно подготовленная амуниция кучей валялась в углу, на нём не осталось ничего, кроме одежды, ни крупицы соли или железа, а физически он с этими монстрами тягаться не мог.

– Итак, – Нобунобу подпёр голову рукой и с интересом его разглядывал, – это твой запах я почуял недавно, но в тот раз тебе удалось улизнуть. Не могу понять, почему ты пришёл сюда сам. Неужели искал аудиенции?

– Возможно, у него была просьба к мэру, – ввернул Яэмон.

Нобунобу рассмеялся.

– Думаю, ты прав!

Что-то с ним было не так – неправильно. Сильный, бессмертный, всем внушающий страх, он всё равно выглядел дёрганым и неуверенным в себе. Как будто подражал кому-то, гораздо более сильному. Хиджикате это напомнило о школьных отморозках, из которых он в своё время выбивал дурь одной левой. Трусливые придурки, подчинившие стайку ещё более трусливых слабаков, и возомнившие себя крутыми – достаточно было разок их отделать, чтобы они присмирели.

– Давай же, рассказывай, – весело продолжал Нобунобу, – или язык проглотил? Если не можешь собраться с мыслями, попробуй начать с самого простого. Как тебя зовут?

Что ж, поговорить – это была хорошая идея.

– Тоширо, – Хиджиката закашлялся и сплюнул на пол вязкую слюну. – Мне интересно: ты сам решил, что водолазка под пиджак на одну пуговицу это стильно, или над тобой кто-то прикололся?

У Нобунобу дёрнулись губы и он замолк. Потом попытался криво улыбнуться.

– А ты по профессии как-то связан с модой?

– Я – юрист и по профессии связан с идиотами. Вот, пришёл и тебе предложить свои услуги.

Нобунобу побагровел, на щеках выступили некрасивые пятна, точно как было во сне. Чёрт, что это за сон такой был?!

– Убить его? – спросила Асаэмон.

– Достаточно будет отрезать язык, – отозвался Яэмон.

– Спокойно, – одёрнул их Нобунобу. К нему уже вернулись самообладание и бледность. – Его языку ещё найдётся применение.

– Тогда я просто заставлю его сорвать голос от криков.

Они обменялись коварными злодейскими улыбками, словно школьники, придумавшие, как списать на тесте.

Хиджиката старался шутить, потому что иначе начал бы орать от ужаса. Внутренности превратились в холодное желе и колыхались где-то под грудной клеткой. Он сам сделал всё, чтобы никто из тех, кому он был небезразличен, не знал, где его искать. Знали только Исабуро и Зензо, но первый не бывал в городе, а второй вряд ли рассказал бы кому-то, кроме Катерины. «Моя жизнь зависит от Катерины. Я покойник».

– Хватит разговоров, – решил Нобунобу.

Хиджиката не успел ничего понять, как оказался перед креслом. Колени ударились о пол, его шатнуло от неожиданности, а Нобунобу не церемонился – встряхнул и заставил поднять голову.

– Для начала…

Он поднял руку. Это движение Хиджиката видел, но не мог защититься, потому что другой рукой Нобунобу держал его за воротник. Щёку обожгло резкой хлёсткой болью, голова мотнулась так, что позвонки хрустнули, а ведь обмудок бил не в полную силу, только чтобы унизить. Губы разом онемели, а во рту стало солоно – пошла кровь.

– Это за то, что ты облил меня святой водой.

Теперь стало понятно, что зализанные волосы Нобунобу были влажными не от геля. «Ай да я», подумал Хиджиката с мрачным торжеством, хотя совершенно не помнил, как сделал это. Падение и то, что ему предшествовало, стёрлось из памяти: драка в коридоре без перехода сменялась довольной рожей Яэмона и гаснущим солнечным светом.

– И раз теперь мы в расчёте, то… – твёрдые как пластик пальцы схватили за подбородок и повернули голову Хиджикаты вправо-влево. – Какой интересный цвет глаз, такой редко увидишь… У тебя случайно нет сестры-близняшки?

Хиджиката зажмурился и попытался успокоиться. Если он засмеётся, то, во-первых, это будет форменная истерика, а во-вторых, за такое могут и голову открутить. 

– А, не важно.

Пластиковые пальцы сомкнулись на горле, сдавили так, что не вдохнуть. Нобунобу наклонился так низко, что можно было почувствовать щекотку его дыхания. Он легко, ласкающе, погладил под ухом, по шее вдоль вены. Ждать в неизвестности было страшнее, но Хиджиката упрямо жмурился – чутьё подсказывало, что лучше ему не знать, какого цвета стали глаза Нобунобу.

А тот наклонился ещё ниже и вдруг – лизнул в губы. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Хиджиката инстинктивно попытался отшатнуться и оттолкнуть. Нобунобу играючи перехватил его руки, обе руки своей одной, и прижал запястья друг к другу без малейшего усилия. Хиджиката задёргался, но куда там! – наручники, и те было бы проще разорвать.

Большой палец болезненно надавил под челюстью, вынуждая открыть рот, и Нобунобу снова прошёлся языком по его губам. Кровь! – дошло до Хиджикаты. Его губы были в крови, грёбаный наркоман просто не мог устоять.

– Прекрасно, – услышал он шёпот над ухом. – Именно так, как я помнил. Ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Ладонь крепче стиснула шею, и Нобунобу припал к его губам. 

Это был не поцелуй и не укус: он проводил языком по ранкам и трещинам на губах, не позволяя им затянуться, и высасывал крошечные капельки крови. Не столько больно, сколько отвратительно… и пугающе. Хиджиката хорошо понимал, что это только начало, что Нобунобу дорвался и так легко от него не отстанет.

Горло сводило судорогой от боли и попыток вдохнуть, но вампирская хватка почти полностью перекрыла доступ кислорода. Хиджиката уже не пытался вырваться – силы уходили на то, чтобы дышать. Под веками вспыхивали яркие точки, он открыл глаза, поморгал, но лучше не стало. С этого ракурса он видел только светлые волосы Нобунобу, вытертую спинку кресла за ним и окно, длинное, почти на всю комнату, открытое в ночь. Это наводило на какие-то мысли, он уже видел такое длинное окно, но не мог сосредоточиться и вспомнить – где. Всё расплывалось, свет постепенно мерк, сознание угасало…

Шею захлестнуло огненной болью, Хиджиката хватанул ртом воздуха и понял, что может дышать. 

Несколько минут он был слишком занят, кашляя и глотая обдирающий глотку воздух, чтобы обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг, а когда отдышался, то обнаружил, что уже не корчится на полу, а полулежит на коленях Нобунобу. Тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и облизывался с экстатическим видом. Почувствовав взгляд, он покосился на Хиджикату: глаза не были алыми, но зрачок вытянулся.

– Прости-прости, я забылся и чуть тебя не задушил. Было бы обидно, да? – Он расплылся в довольной улыбке: – Но в этом есть и твоя вина: ты слишком хорош, невозможно удержаться. Эй, слышали все?!

Он повысил голос, обращаясь к остальным.

Яэмон сидел на столе, раздвинув ноги, а Асаэмон стояла к нему впритык, обхватив за шею, и они целовались. Яэмон беспорядочно гладил её по спине, талии, заднице – короткая юката собралась у Асаэмон на поясе, и он просовывал ладонь под трусики, а она только прогибалась и постанывала.

Какое дурновкусие, решил Хиджиката: злодеи, садисты, ещё и извращенцы – это уже чересчур.

– Я хотел объявить вечеринку в честь нашего гостя, – сказал Нобунобу, – но вы уже начали праздновать без меня. Тем не менее, я объявляю вечеринку!

Он подмигнул Хиджикате:

– Обычно я пью кровь ночами, но сегодня особенный день, можно сделать исключение.

– Мне невместно здесь находиться, – подала голос Соё. – Я пойду к себе.

– Нет, госпожа Соё, прошу останьтесь! – Нобунобу перестал лыбиться и придал лицу встревоженное выражение. – Вы и так во многом себе отказываете. Останьтесь, и я позволю вам попробовать этого человека, он совершенно восхитителен на вкус, даже ёкаи могут оценить.

Соё отвернулась, но возражать не стала.

– Госпожа Соё, – пояснил Нобунобу, доверительно понизив голос, – слишком жалостливая – проливает слёзы над каждой букашкой, низкоуровневыми духами и людьми. Она так старалась помочь тебе, так переживала, но против природы не пойдёшь, и если я предложу ей кормиться твоей жизненной энергией, она не откажется… Как думаешь, её будет мучить совесть после этого?

Он был просто эталонным школьным хулиганом – такие ничтожества обожают издеваться над более слабыми, зная, что не огребут в ответ.

– Раз все развлекаются, – Нобунобу одарил Хиджикату быстрой нервной улыбкой, – то и мы не будем отставать, верно?

Узкие зрачки по контрасту с блёклыми глазами придавали ему безумный вид. С Королём Ночи, и то было проще иметь дело – тот хотя бы был логичен в своих поступках.

Хиджиката зацепился за это воспоминание: он уже однажды побывал в лапах Смерти, настоящей смерти, не чета психованному кровеману, и выжил. Выживет и сейчас.

Нобунобу погладил его по шее.

– Синяки останутся, какая жалость…

Он беспрестанно облизывался, взгляд блуждал – сейчас сорвётся. Хиджиката отвёл глаза и стал смотреть в тёмное окно. Точно такое же было в холле, и он разбил его камнем, там всё ещё светит солнце, если бы только он смог добраться туда…

Влажные губы прижались к шее.

– Расслабься, крошка, – мурлыкнул Нобнобу. – В первый раз всегда тяжело, но если не расслабишься, будет больнее.

– Засунь себе в зад осиновый кол и проверни, – хрипло посоветовал Хиджиката.

Нобунобу засмеялся, словно обрадовался удачной шутке, и так же, смеясь, вонзил клыки ему в шею.

Кожу как иголками прокололи: остро и тонко, почти не ощутимо. Клыки проткнули плоть мягко, легко, без усилия, шею пронзила мгновенная боль – неприятно, но можно терпеть. Потом Нобунобу сделал глоток, и это уже было невыносимо.

Хиджикату пробрало холодом, кожа в местах укуса онемела, и он сразу перестал чувствовать боль, осталось только тянущее неприятное чувство, когда Нобунобу сосал кровь. Каждый раз, когда тот глотал, внутри натягивались сотни тонких нитей. Нити протянулись от его клыков к сердцу, они звенели от напряжения, дрожали так сильно, что казалось, сейчас оборвутся. Хиджиката выгнулся, его рот приоткрылся, глаза широко распахнулись – он хотел кричать, но не был в состоянии издать ни звука. Ужасающее состояние: ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть – ему оставалось только ждать, пока из него, глоток за глотком, высасывали жизнь.

Хиджиката попытался успокоиться и мыслить здраво. Нобунобу не собирался его убивать, он собирался держать его в плену, как Хамуко, чтобы пить кровь. Это значило, что ещё будет шанс сбежать. Он как-нибудь выкрутится. Или Соё сумеет помочь. Или Зензо всё-таки начнёт болтать, и Гинтоки узнает…

Нет, он сам в это влез и сам должен выпутаться, нужно только не поддаваться панике.

Нобунобу оторвался от его шеи с шумным выдохом.

– Как хорошо!..

Он стёр пальцами кровь с губ и тщательно их облизал. Хиджиката скривился от отвращения, и его это рассмешило.

– Не делай такое лицо, ты ведь довольно красив… – Нобунобу окинул его заинтересованным взглядом. – Я предпочитаю женщин, но когда речь идёт о крови, это не имеет значения. Твоя кровь – лучшее из всего, что я пробовал в жизни, по сравнению с этим потасканные девки из борделя – ничто.

Он облизнулся. Глаза под полуприкрытыми веками отсвечивали красным, и у Хиджикаты сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия.

Не будет никакого другого шанса: Нобунобу почуял вседозволенность и станет творить, что захочет, не успокоится, пока не замучает до полусмерти. Если Хиджиката хотел спастись, то должен был действовать сейчас же.

– Мне интересно. – Голос дрожал от напряжения, он сглотнул и постарался говорить спокойнее: – Чем всё закончилось у вас с Муцу?

Нобунобу, уже наклонившийся к нему, остановился.

– Что?

– Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты напрудил в штанишки и звал мамочку. Ну и чем кончилось? Ты смог унести ноги с позором, или Муцу так просто тебя не отпустила?

Нобунобу стал смертельно бледен, глаза посветлели, зрачки сделались нормальными – стоило немного сбить с него спесь, и он растерял весь вампирский шик.

– А, знаю, – протянул Хиджиката. Яэмон мог бы ему помешать, но тот, судя по звукам, очень хорошо проводил время и ничего вокруг не слышал. – Муцу тебя поймала и отдала девчонкам, чтобы хорошенько отшлёпали. Поэтому ты и полез ко мне, что на баб уже не стоит.

Его отбросило и с невероятной силой швырнуло на пол. Хиджиката ушибся локтем и бедром, с трудом перекатился, а Нобунобу уже стоял над ним.

– Да как ты… Как ты посмел?!

Он стал даже не белым, а серым от злости и унижения, бесцветные губы дрожали. Хиджиката чувствовал исходящую от него силу, яркую, неживую, леденящую.

– Ого, как ты разозлился. Значит, я угадал?

Нобунобу пнул его. Получать в живот сапогом оказалось чертовски больно, для Хиджикаты это был новый опыт, потому что школьные хулиганы сапоги не носили – и в этом заключалось единственное отличие между ними и Нобунобу.

– Ты… пожалеешь!..

Нобунобу шагнул к нему. Хиджиката резво откатился в сторону и стал на метр ближе к стене.

– Господин?

Яэмон обернулся, тупо моргая. Ноги Асаэмон были закинуты на его плечи, и он явно не очень хорошо осознавал окружающую реальность. 

– Не вмешивайся! – рявкнул Нобунобу. – Ты!

Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Хиджикаты, и тот поспешил отползти назад, ещё ближе к стене.

– Я хотел обращаться с тобой бережно, чтобы ты протянул подольше, но ты сам нарвался! Тебе придётся заплатить за каждое слово! Я буду трахать тебя, как захочу, и буду пить твою кровь, пока не напьюсь вдосталь! И заставлю Соё питаться тобой, пусть эта мелкая сучка хоть умоется рыданиями. А то, что от тебя останется, отдам Яэмону, чтобы срезал с тебя кожу лентами. И знаешь, что? Когда ты уже будешь умирать, когда успеешь обрадоваться скорой смерти, – он растянул губы в отвратительной улыбке, – я дам тебе своей крови и верну к жизни. Потому что ты, жалкое ничтожество, принадлежишь мне!

Во время этой великолепной речи, Хиджиката постепенно отползал назад, и когда  Нобунобу занёс ногу для нового пинка, кувыркнулся через плечо. Не рассчитал и приложился о стену, зато оказался точно рядом со своей сгруженной на полу амуницией – как и хотел.

Пакет со святой водой сам прыгнул в ладонь, Хиджиката сорвал его с ремня и развернулся к Нобунобу:

– Слишком много болтаешь.

Тот не успел ответить. Над его плечами из тени появились руки, схватили за голову и рывком повернули. Послышался отчётливый характерный треск, и голова оказалась развёрнута в профиль, а шея перекрутилась. Нобунобу изумлённо моргнул, шевельнул губами и без звука повалился на пол.

– Полностью согласен, – сказал Шинске.

 

Бомбочка пролетела по кривой дуге и приземлилась в том месте, где должен был стоять Нобунобу. Шинске уклонился ловко, как танцор – даже не уклонился, а грациозно отступил, и бомбочка ударилась о пол. Пакет лопнул, святая вода брызнула во все стороны. Пара капель попала Шинске на руку, и он зашипел, тряся запястьем.

– Упс, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.

Шинске ожёг его неласковым взглядом:

– Что это, мать твою, значит?

– Прости. Я пытался помочь.

– Больше не пытайся.

– И это вместо «привет, как ты?», – пробурчал Хиджиката.

Его распирало от радости и облегчения. Кто бы ему раньше сказал, что он будет так рад видеть Шинске – он бы не поверил.

– Гинтоки тоже здесь?

– Ты и правда идиот. Думаешь, он бы позволил кому-то другому спасать свою принцессу?

Да уж, Гинтоки бы ворвался сюда первым и уже бы нёс свою обычную пафосную чушь. Но как тогда Шинске узнал… и почему вообще пришёл? С каких пор ему стало не наплевать на судьбу Хиджикаты.

– Шинске-сама… – вымолвил Яэмон.

Шинске зло усмехнулся и пнул Нобунобу, как футболист – мяч. Пас вышел красивый: бесчувственное тело описало низкую дугу и впечаталось в стену, да так, что доски треснули. Ничерта себе! Какая же сила требовалась для такого – Хиджиката чуть не присвистнул.

– Привет, Яэмон, – легко отозвался Шинске. – Всё так же поёбываешь сестрицу, как я посмотрю.

– Убить его? – спросила Асаэмон.

Её юката так и осталась задранной на поясе, но ей, кажется, было всё равно. Яэмон придержал её за локоть.

– Шинске! – зашептал Хиджиката.

Тот недовольно дёрнул плечом:

– Не лезь под руку, когда я один против четверых.

– Да послушай же меня! Не трогай Соё, она на нашей стороне.

Шинске посмотрел в сторону Соё – та сжалась в комочек у дверей, прикрыв голову руками. Хиджикате очень хотелось подойти к ней, обнять и успокоить, но для этого пришлось бы миновать парочку двинутых сиблингов.

– Ты такой наивный, – протянул Шинске.

Больше он на Соё не смотрел, сосредоточив всё внимание на Яэмоне.

Тот уже пришёл в себя, натянув свою обычную маску лицемерного благодушия.

– Шинске-сама, это поистине неожиданный визит. Разве вы не должны сейчас ммм… обслуживать клиентов.

Он пытался уязвить, но Шинске не выглядел задетым. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы, слегка покачиваясь с носка на пятку, и недобро улыбался, но был абсолютно спокоен. Это ощущалось так же хорошо, как нервозность и неуверенность Нобунобу. Шинске был не рядовым хулиганом, о нет – он был королём школы.

– Мой босс дал мне выходной на сегодня, – пояснил он безмятежно, – и я решил навестить вашу тесную компанию. Мы же столько лет не виделись. Чувствуете ностальгию, Яэмон, Асаэмон?

Асаэмон не ответила, не отреагировала – она держала перед собой меч, застыв в боевой стойке, и неотрывно следила за каждым движением Шинске, как робот, запрограммированный на убийство. Яэмон помалкивал, рассеянно улыбаясь. Никто не двигался, ничего не предпринимал, и Хиджиката воспользовался моментом, чтобы вооружиться. У него осталось шесть бомбочек и один мешок с солью, рапиры не было – наверное, ёкаи бросили её в коридоре. Зато все колья оказались на месте: Хиджиката взял самый длинный, а сумку с остальными закинул на плечо. Он заканчивал подтягивать ремни на груди, когда Нобунобу зашевелился.

Хиджиката понимал, что для вампира свёрнутая шея – всё равно что вывихнутая лодыжка, но иррационально надеялся, что Нобунобу уже не встанет. Когда тот застонал, схватился за стену и с трудом сел, у Хиджикаты упало сердце.

– Что слу… – Нобунобу заморгал и уставился на Шинске, приоткрыв рот: – Ты?!

– Йо, ученичок, – мягко откликнулся Шинске. – Рад меня видеть?

Нобунобу был не рад. Он встал, цепляясь за стену и не отводя от него взгляда, будто увидел привидение.

– Ты здесь?.. Как… как ты посмел…прийти сюда?!

Шинске огляделся.

– «Сюда»? Хочешь сказать, в твой дом? Но это всего лишь мэрия и прийти сюда может любой горожанин. Не сравнить с тем как ты жил под чужой крышей, пользуясь благами, которые тебе давали безвозмездно, а сам планировал предательство. Нет, Нобунобу, не тебе меня судить.

До Хиджикаты начало доходить: история, которую рассказал Гинтоки, была про Нобунобу – он предал Шинске и выкинул из его же дома, а потом его самого вышвырнули Исабуро с Нобумэ. Хиджиката злорадно понадеялся, что они хорошенько отделали ублюдка.

– Я был настолько великодушен, что не пытался отомстить и позволил тебе резвиться в своё удовольствие, но ты обнаглел от безнаказанности и осмелился похитить мою собственность. – Шинске покачал головой. – Сам напросился.

Хиджиката поёжился, когда все – даже отмороженная Асаэмон – уставились на него.

– Он? – выговорил Нобунобу. – Твоя собственность?

Шинске засмеялся. Это был неприятный глухой смешок, совсем невесёлый.

– Сколько времени прошло, а ты всё такой же неуч. Неужели не почуял мою метку на нём? Тем хуже для тебя: ты украл то, что принадлежит мне, пусть и по незнанию, и поплатишься за это.

– Никто не крал этого человека, – вступился Яэмон. – Он сам проник в здание, чтобы освободить окабуро, которую мы… пригласили тут пожить, скажем так.

Шинске взглянул на Хиджикату.

– Это правда?

– Не совсем, но…

– Ты ещё глупее, чем я думал, – отрезал Шинске и отвернулся.

Ну да, в таком пересказе это звучало глупо.

– Что ж, тогда я просто заберу своего человека, а вы останетесь жить – удачный день для вас, – Шинске хмыкнул, – мои дорогие не-друзья.

Всё так же с руками в карманах, он развернулся, словно и правда собрался уходить.

– Ты никуда не уйдёшь, – процедил Нобунобу.

Он отлепился от стены и выпрямился, сжав кулаки.

– Я ничего тебе не должен! Те милости, которые ты бросал мне, как подачки собаке, ты правда ждал за это благодарности? – Нобунобу зло засмеялся. – Ты взял меня в свой дом только потому, что на моём фоне мог выглядеть ещё сильнее и умнее. «Ах, этот жалкий слабак-Нобунобу, ему никогда не стать кем-то значимым, пусть радуется, что смог прикоснуться к величию такой выдающейся личности!» - Он перевёл дух и заговорил тихо, вкрадчиво: - Скажи, когда ты трепыхался и стонал у моих ног, то не считал меня таким уж ничтожным, а? Это я придумал, как тебя обмануть, я проткнул тебя осиной и бросил издыхать, как собаку с переломанными лапами. – Он вскинул голову и уверенно закончил: - Это я хозяин Сайлент Вилла и я решаю, кому здесь жить и умирать. У меня руки не доходили избавиться от тебя, пока ты трусливо прятался в баре, но раз ты сам пришёл, здесь ты и умрёшь.

Ничего другого Хиджиката и не ожидал. Нобунобу был типичными школьным хулиганом: не получив отлуп, которого заслуживал, он обнаглел, а численное преимущество придавало ему смелости.

Шинске выслушал угрозы со скучающим видом.

– Хозяин города? – переспросил он насмешливо. – Боюсь, без моего положительного влияния, ты окончательно отупел.

Нобунобу покраснел – выглядело так, словно Шинске не посмеялся над ним, а отхлестал по щекам.

– Убейте его, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – И верните человека.

Асаэмон и Яэмон одновременно шагнули вперёд с мечами в руках и начали расходиться в стороны, чтобы взять Шинске в клещи. Тот наблюдал, приподняв брови.

– Убить меня? Думаете, вам это под силу? 

– Почему бы нет, – в той же издевательской манере отозвался Яэмон. – Один раз нам уже удалось вас победить.

– Только потому, что вам не хватило храбрости напасть открыто. Мои верные слуги отравили меня, мой любимый ученик вонзил осиновый кол мне в спину…

«Отойди и не путайся под ногами».

Хиджиката аж вздрогнул, когда над ухом прозвучал холодный и спокойный голос. Телепатия? Вампиры и такое умеют?

– И даже после этого, когда я, беспомощный и не способный пошевелиться, оказался в вашей власти, вы были слишком трусливы, чтобы убить меня. – Шинске рассмеялся тем же глухим неприятным смехом. – Ах да, вы побоялись нарушить правила. И ты называешь это победой?

Если он хотел кого-то усовестить, то напрасно.

– Посмотрим, – коротко ответил Яэмон.

Они с Асаэмон бросились в атаку.

Всё происходило слишком быстро, Хиджиката не успевал отследить движения. Блеснул меч: Асаэмон била сверху внизу по плечу, но Шинске вдруг оказался сбоку. Схватил её за руку и швырнул через всю комнату – Асаэмон приложилась о столы, проломила их и затихла. Хиджиката глянул в её сторону буквально на секунду и всё пропустил, потому что Яэмон с Шинске уже успели сцепиться.

Яэмон атаковал с такой скоростью, что его выпады слились в одну сияющую дугу. Шинске оставалось только уклоняться и пятиться, но в тот момент, когда Хиджиката решил, что Яэмон выигрывает, Шинске каким-то образом поднырнул под клинок и ударил снизу. Меч, кувыркаясь, взмыл вверх и воткнулся в потолок, а Яэмон с хрипом согнулся пополам – Шинске ему врезал и пинком отправил в ту же сторону, где лежала Асаэмон.

Вампиры остались вдвоём: Нобунобу выглядел совсем не таким уверенным, как пять минут назад, а у Шинске даже волосы не растрепались. Кто бы мог подумать, что он настолько крут.

– Будешь сражаться? Или можешь попросить прощения – я всегда был снисходителен к слабым.

Нобунобу зарычал от злости и – вдруг исчез из виду. Хиджиката моргнул от неожиданности, а он возник за спиной Шинске и рубанул ребром ладони… по воздуху, потому что Шинске на том месте уже не было.

Если в предыдущем бою Хиджиката видел хоть что-то, то в этом оказался в роли слепого, наблюдающего за пантомимой. Вампиры двигались на какой-то космической скорости, он не успевал разглядеть ничего, кроме размытых теней. Они хаотично возникали то тут, то там, чтобы исчезнуть в ту же секунду и, судя по звукам, успевали обмениваться ударами. Хиджиката ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным и слабым – если бы это засняли на видео и показали ему день назад, он ни за что не сунулся бы в мэрию. Если бы поверил, что такое бывает.

Бой закончился так же внезапно, как начался. Нобунобу – со стороны выглядело так, будто он вывалился из портала – рухнул на пол, а Шинске навалился сверху и вжал его лицом в пол. Он тяжело дышал, рубашка была разорвана от плеча до локтя и пропиталась кровью, но он победил.

– Это было так легко, – он злорадно рассмеялся.

За всё время в Сайлент Вилле Хиджиката ни разу не слышал, чтобы Шинске смеялся, и предпочёл бы не слышать, настолько это был отталкивающий смех.

– Какой же ты слабак, Нобунобу! Знаешь, мне не давал покоя вопрос – почему Яэмон переметнулся к кому-то вроде тебя, но теперь я понял. Ты слабак и глупец, и он может вертеть тобой как захочет, а ты даже не замечаешь этого, да?

– Яэмон… – прохрипел Нобунобу, – Асаэмон… кто-нибудь…

Шинске словно невзначай надавил ему на затылок.

– Они не помогут. Видишь ли, таким, как ты, служат, лишь пока это выгодно – умирать за тебя не станет никто. – Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая чёлку с глаз, и наклонился к Нобунобу. – Какое жалкое зрелище – и это тот, кто возомнил себя хозяином города! Ты, наверное, думал, что станешь сильнее, если будешь постоянно пить кровь ёкаев, но знаешь что… – Шинске пригнулся так, что его губы оказались на уровне уха Нобунобу, и шепнул почти интимно: – Тебе и не снилась мощь того, чью кровь я пил всё это время. Пусть тебя утешит мысль, что ты ничего не мог сделать, ты проиграл уже в тот момент, когда решил меня предать.

Нобунобу дёрнулся, на его шее вздулись жилы и каким-то невероятным усилием он смог повернуть голову.

– Ты меня не убьёшь.

– Убью и легко, – отрезал Шинске. Он перестал ухмыляться и выпрямился, переместив руку с затылка Нобунобу на шею. – Забыл, какой сегодня день? Или забыл, как много тех, кому ты успел насолить? Если я предложу твою кандидатуру, никто не станет возражать.

Вот теперь Нобунобу испугался. Он снова задёргался в попытке освободиться, но Шинске держал крепко.

– Яэмон!

Но тот баюкал в объятиях неподвижное тело сестры и не отреагировал. Хиджиката подозревал, что хитрец просто не хочет попасть под раздачу.

– Кто-нибудь!.. – всхлипнул Нобунобу. – Помогите… Я не… Я не могу умереть здесь… Помогите!..

– О, заткнись, – раздражённо бросил Шинске. – Ты никому не нужен, никто не станет тебе…

Он вдруг содрогнулся всем телом, на лице отразилось невероятное удивление. Медленно он опустил голову и посмотрел на окровавленную грудь.

Соё прижала ладони к полу, от них через полкомнаты протянулась полоска льда – острые ледовые пики пронзили Шинске, насквозь пробив грудь, он оказался нанизан на них, как насекомое на иглу.

– Шинске!

Хиджиката подбежал к нему и остановился, не зная, что делать. Кончики ледовых пик торчали из Шинске, подобно зубцам вилки, по его рубашке расплывалось алое пятно и ткань уже вся пропиталась тёмной кровью.

– Как я и говорил, – глаза Шинске помутнели от боли, обескровленные губы едва двигались, – ты такой наивный.

Он замолк, уронив голову.

– Шинске!

Нобунобу – он уже оказался на безопасном расстоянии у дверей – визгливо рассмеялся.

– И вы снова побеждены ударом в спину, – прокомментировал Яэмон. – Жизнь вас ничему не учит, Шинске-сама.

Он подошёл к Нобунобу, как ни в чём не бывало, ведя за руку Асаэмон – та уже была в полном порядке.

Хиджиката бессильно выругался. Он понятия не имел, как можно снять Шинске с кольев, не навредив ему ещё больше.

– Соё!

Она вздрогнула и подняла заплаканное лицо с воспалённо блестящими глазами.

– Убери это! – потребовал Хиджиката.

Губы Соё задрожали, глаза наполнились слезами, она выглядела такой несчастной и испуганной – и только что расправилась с тем, кто в одиночку раскидал троих сильных бойцов. Все девочки в этом городе были монстрами, как и сказал Ноппэрапон.

– Это мой друг, – Хиджиката старался говорить спокойно и отчётливо, чтобы она поняла. – Без него меня убьют.

Соё всхлипнула и отдёрнула руки. Лёд рассыпался инеем, пики растаяли в воздухе, и Шинске с еле слышным выдохом повалился вперёд, на руки Хиджикате.

Нобунобу презрительно фыркнул.

– Соё не пойдёт против меня. Если я умру, она никогда больше не увидит брата. Ты ведь понимаешь это, Соё?

Он протянул к ней руку – чтобы погладить её по голове или схватить за волосы, кто знает.

– Назад!

Белая лента хлестнула Нобунобу по пальцам, и перед Соё материализовался давешний старичок. Он выпятил грудь, хотя едва доставал Нобунобу до пояса.

– Не трожь принцессу Соё!

Нобунобу занёс руку.

– Оставь их в покое, мразь, – процедил Хиджиката.

Пальцы аж заныли – так захотелось всадить кол в сердце ублюдку. Нобунобу это только развеселило:

– Вы посмотрите на этого храбреца! О себе подумай, человек – единственный, кто мог тебя спасти, при смерти… – он задумался, посмотрел на Яэмона и расплылся в нехорошей улыбке. – И он умрёт сегодня. Слышишь, Яэмон, Шинске подал мне прекрасную идею – мы принесём его в жертву. Убьём, не нарушив правил.

– Превосходно придумано, Нобунобу-сама.

Хиджиката встал, удерживая Шинске одной рукой, а другой сжимая кол. Что он мог сделать? Драться? Безумие. Бежать? Как будто ему позволят. Оставалось сдаться и ждать, что кто-нибудь ещё решит прийти ему на помощь, но сама идея о том, чтобы бросить Шинске – тоже предать его – вызывала тошноту.

«Не дёргайся».

Разумеется, Хиджиката дёрнулся – даже не от внезапно ворвавшегося в чехарду панических мыслей спокойного голоса, а от того, что Шинске схватил его за футболку на спине.

«Ничего не делай, только всё испортишь. Я сам».

Держать его стало легче – он уже не висел на руках мёртвым грузом, а упёрся ногами в пол и стоял самостоятельно.

До Хиджикаты и Нобунобу одновременно дошло, что он задумал.

– Остановите их!

– Нет, стой, мы так не догова…

Они оба опоздали: Шинске оттолкнулся от пола. Хиджиката увидел лица Нобунобу и Соё – белые пятна в темноте, вмиг оставшиеся позади. Спину упруго обдало ветром, под ногами вдруг оказалась пустота. Пустота и чернота обступили со всех сторон, и Хиджиката с коротким вскриком рухнул в бесконечный колодец лестницы. 

 

Было темно, настолько, что он не мог разглядеть собственную руку. Хиджиката сжал и разжал кулак, но не почувствовал боли – странно, он же упал с высоты… Упал…

Разом вспомнилось всё: вампиры, падение… Шинске?

Шинске распластался под ним, его рука лежала поперёк спины Хиджикаты в подобии объятия, но когда он зашевелился, сползла и ударилась о пол с глухим стуком.

– Шинске!

Хиджиката поспешно скатился с него. Глаза немного привыкли, уже получалось разглядеть тёмную громаду лестницы, нависшую над головой. Стало понятно, где они: во втором холле. А комната, из которой они так экстремально сбежали, была кабинетом мэра – когда Хиджиката рассматривал карту, то обратил внимание на единственное окно в ней, такое же длинное, как над парадным входом. Все окна в дальней части здания выходили либо в коридоры, либо во внутренний двор, но не на улицу. Было ли это связано с забором, огибавшим мэрию с трёх сторон?..

Голова всё ещё гудела и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться. Хиджиката вытащил телефон из заднего кармана и включил подсветку, чтобы видеть Шинске: тот лежал неподвижно, пропитавшая рубашку кровь в этом освещении выглядела чёрной, и такая же чёрная полоска протянулась от уголка его рта к подбородку. Хиджиката похлопал его по щекам, потряс за плечо, попытался нащупать пульс – бесполезно. То ли он совсем ничего не смыслил в оказании первой помощи, то ли Шинске уже был…

Хиджиката в отчаянии запустил пальцы в волосы. Не может этого быть! Шинске пришёл сюда только и исключительно из-за него, и если он тут погибнет, то это будет его, Хиджикаты, вина.

Так, спокойно. Исабуро говорил, что убить вампира можно только осиновым колом, а Шинске всего лишь проткнули льдом… в трёх местах, и он потерял много крови...

Хиджиката снова потряс его, не дождался реакции и беспокойно посмотрел вверх. Если бы те трое решили спуститься в холл, то Шинске ждала бы смерть, а его – кое-что похуже. Нельзя было оставаться здесь, нельзя терять время…

«Шинске?»

Хиджиката позвал мысленно. Он ничего не понимал в телепатии, тем более вампирской, но попытался представить себе надменное лицо с тонкими красивыми чертами, зачёсанные набок волосы, прищуренные зелёные глаза.

«Почему ты… ещё здесь?»

Бесплотный голос звучал спокойно, но слабо и тихо, как издалека. Хиджиката чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения.

«Слава богу, ты жив!»

«Поторопись и убирайся отсюда, идиот».

«От идиота слышу. Как будто без твоей помощи у меня есть шанс».

Он бы в любом случае не бросил Шинске в таком состоянии, но не видел смысла это объяснять.

«Об этом… надо было думать раньше…»

«Кто бы говорил! Сам сунулся в одиночку против троих».

«С тремя я справился… А ушатала меня… твоя подружка».

На это возразить было нечего.

«Извини».

«Просто… вали…»

Голос оставался спокойным, но слабел и отдалялся, приходилось напрягаться, чтобы различить слова.

«Эй! Не молчи, поговори со мной».

«Да о чём мне… с таким…»

«О чём угодно. Давай-ка объясни, про какую метку ты говорил? Что ещё за новости?»

«Метка… Установил связь в самом… начале… Думал, ты пригодишься, но пока что… от тебя… один вред...»

«Шинске?»

– Шинске!

Тот не ответил, ни мысленно, ни вслух – потерял сознание. Хиджиката закусил губу, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что можно сделать.

Как любой образованный, взрослый, состоявшийся человек, он мог бы написать эссе о вампирах – тех, про которых снимали фильмы. О настоящих вампирах он не знал ничего. Шинске не умер, когда ему насквозь пробили грудь, но отключился – из-за кровопотери? Человеку в таком случае помогло бы переливание крови…

Хиджиката обшарил все карманы, но не нашёл ничего подходящего, чтобы сделать надрез, а колья были недостаточно острыми для этого. Оставалось только одно.

Он обхватил Шинске за плечи, усадил ровно и прижал лицом к своей шее.

– Давай, пей.

Холодные губы безвольно мазнули по коже – Шинске не отреагировал. Вот же чёрт! Хиджиката нащупал ранки, оставленные клыками Нобунобу – они уже затянулись коркой подсохшей крови – и безжалостно впился ногтями в кожу. Шею запекло, под пальцами стало мокро – ранки открылись. Хиджиката надавил Шинске на затылок:

– Ну? Теперь чего ждёшь? Пей.

Шинске навалился мёртвым грузом, он не то что не шевелился – не дышал, и Хиджикате снова стало страшно.

– Пей уже, ублюдок, – зашептал он, тыкая Шинске носом в раны, как щенка, – ты, мудак самодовольный, ты сюда сдохнуть пришёл? К чему была эта похвальба, эти охуительные рассказы про силу? Да ты хуже Нобунобу, вот уж кто не сдохнет, даже если убить… Ну же, Шинске, пожалуйста, какой бы ты ни был сволочью, я ни за что себе не прощу, если…  

Холодная рука скользнула вдоль спины, пальцы сгребли футболку в горсть – Шинске повернул голову, приоткрыл губы... Хиджиката ждал, не дыша. Шинске хрипло выдохнул и вонзил в него клыки.

Это было больно. Нет, не так: это было пиздец как больно.

Хиджиката бы закричал, забился, но не мог пошевелиться, даже вдохнуть не мог. Теперь, когда нашлось с чем сравнить, стало понятно, что Нобунобу его щадил, не от доброты душевной, а потому что хотел растянуть удовольствие. Шинске не хотел ничего, только выжить. Он втягивал кровь быстрыми длинными движениями, и от каждого его глотка внутри что-то сжималось и дёргало. Болела не прокушенная шея, боль разлилась по телу, леденящая, жуткая, лишающая сил и мужества.

Хиджиката попытался расслабить сведённые судорогой мышцы, но не вышло. Как будто можно расслабиться, когда в тебя втыкают два длинных ножа – именно таким было ощущение, словно клыки вошли не в горло, а в сердце.

– Шинске… – прохрипел он через силу.

«Остановись! Ты меня убьёшь».

Именно это происходило: он чувствовал, как с каждым глотком из него утекает жизнь – пальцы уже похолодели. Хиджиката снова позвал мысленно и не дождался ответа. Шинске не слышал его: тишина в эфире, абонент вне зоны доступа, оставьте сообщение после сигнала и, может быть, вам перезвонят до того, как вы умрёте.

Хиджиката упёрся ему в грудь и попытался отодвинуться: похлопал по плечу, стукнул кулаком, ударил изо всех сил – бесполезно, всё равно что стучать по камню.

«Шинске, пожалуйста, остановись…»

Шинске здесь не было, он полностью отдался инстинктам – единственному инстинкту выживания.

Онемевшие пальцы сгибались с трудом, и Хиджиката потратил непозволительно много времени, пытаясь вытащить кол из  сумки.

«Если не остановишься, я тебя убью».

Никакой реакции.

«Слышишь меня?»

Хиджиката приставил остриё кола к выемке между мышцами в том месте, где шея переходила в плечо, надавил и остановился. Как же тупо! Он сам дал Шинске свою кровь, чтобы тот выжил, а теперь собирался его убить. Если Нобунобу и его лизоблюды это видели, то должны были животики надорвать от смеха.

«Романтика, – сказал Гинтоки. – Как в той сцене, когда прекрасная Елена наконец-то дала Даэмону… – он подвигал бровями, – свою кровь».

«Заткнись и не опошляй! Это было самая романтичная сцена за всю историю телевидения!»

«Никто и не спорит. Я её даже записал – для личных целей».

«Это каких, например?!»

Так ярко вдруг вспомнился тот разговор. Гинтоки сидел на кровати спиной к окну, солнце подсвечивало его волосы и кудри сияли по краям серебряной проволокой. Он говорил нарочито скучным тоном, раздражающе растягивая слова, когда-то Хиджикату это бесило, но со временем он научился различать смешливые нотки в его голосе. Гинтоки… если бы он был здесь… у него тёплые руки и губы, зарыться бы лицом в его волосы, вдохнуть сладкий запах, согреться бы, а то он так ужасно замёрз…

«Как это мило».

Хиджиката вздрогнул, распахнув глаза. Это в холле стало темнее, или он уже ничего не видел?

– …Шинске?

«Тише».

Твёрдая ладонь уже не давила стальным ошейником, Шинске мягко погладил его по затылку, по шее под линией волос, как если бы пытался успокоить. Хиджиката хотел сказать: «К чёрту это, просто отгребись от меня», – но Шинске лизнул его в шею, и он подавился словами.

Язык прошёлся по ноющим кровоподтёкам, по пульсирующим болью ранкам, по быстро бьющейся вене, и стало вдруг так спокойно и так легко. Боль утихла, смертный холод отступил, злость и страх растаяли без следа.

«Всё хорошо».

Да, Хиджикате было хорошо. Он расслабился в нежных объятиях, полностью успокоился, он больше не боялся и не волновался ни о чём. Когда губы плотно прижались к коже, он только тихо выдохнул, а когда клыки вошли в тело – застонал, не от боли, а от удовольствия.

Сердце стучало спокойно и размеренно, от шеи по телу расходилось умиротворяющее тепло. Так хорошо, до слёз. Хиджиката откинулся на твёрдую руку, полностью доверился, ведь Шинске не мог причинить ему вреда, конечно же, не мог. Собственный страх казался таким нелепым и смешным, Хиджиката бездумно улыбнулся. Тепло прокатывалось по телу волнами каждый раз, когда Шинске глотал, собиралось в паху приятной тяжестью – не возбуждение, а его предчувствие. Шинске поддерживал его и поглаживал большим пальцем по шее, другая рука проходилось по рёбрам, по бедру. Хиджиката смутно осознавал, что лежит у него на коленях, и это ему тоже нравилось. Мысль о том, что может произойти дальше, приятно будоражила, других мыслей не было.

Какая-то часть сознания понимала, что происходит: что Шинске, как умный хищник, предпочитает покорную добычу – но голос разума не мог пробиться сквозь марево обманчивого тепла. Опасаться за свою жизнь? – смешно. Хиджикате ещё никогда не было так хорошо и спокойно.

Вообще-то, было и не раз. Особенно, когда он жил в Токио и понятия не имел, что вампиры и ёкаи существуют на самом деле. 

Шинске широко лизнул сверху вниз, до ямки над ключицей, и Хиджиката со стоном выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Он ещё никого и никогда так не хотел.

Глупости. Хиджиката никогда не хотел Шинске, тот ему даже не нравился.

«А вот это было обидно».

Что?

Он заморгал и встретился с Шинске взглядом. Тот смотрел со своим обычным насмешливым прищуром, глаза сияли мягким зелёным светом, и ничего более красивого ему ещё видеть не приходилось.

Ну нет, красиво конечно, но Гинтоки тоже…

Шинске фыркнул, дыхание прошлось по коже лёгкой щекоткой, и у Хиджикаты всё внутри затрепетало. Он обнял Шинске, потянулся к нему, а тот наклонился ниже, ласково придержав за подбородок. Их губы были так близко, оставалось только повернуть голову…

Хиджиката остановился первым.

– Не стоит этого делать, иначе кое-кто расстроится.

Он имел в виду Шоё, но Шинске понял по-своему:

– Ты прав. Гинтоки чертовски ревнив.

– Гинтоки?

– Он относится к тебе чересчур серьёзно – никогда такого не видел. Обычно он всегда приходил за утешением ко мне, но когда вы начали спать вместе, как отрезало.

У Хиджикаты голова пошла кругом: так эти двое были любовниками?

– А как же Шоё? – Он сразу прикусил язык, сообразив, что спалился.

– Ты знаешь про нас. Откуда?

Блядь.

– Птичка на хвосте принесла или у кого-то слишком длинный язык?.. Или дверь приоткрылась в неподходящий момент?

Блядь!

– Значит, ты в курсе, – пробормотал Хиджиката. Ему сделалось жарко от неловкости.

Шинске ухмыльнулся:

– Я вампир, и у нас с тобой связь. Я услышал тебя, ещё когда ты поднимался по лестнице, и, разумеется, слышал, как ты топчешься под дверью… и как дрочишь. Ему это понравилось. Так понравилось, что он хотел позвать тебя третьим, – Шинске окинул его таким взглядом, что стало ясно – этот секс Хиджиката бы не пережил.

– Я… Мне жаль.

– Ну и как? Ты нас видел – что скажешь?

У Хиджикаты возникло стойкое ощущение, что от ответа зависит его жизнь. Что он мог сказать: «горячая порнушка вышла» или «хотел бы я на твоё место… или на его»?

– Хорошо смотришься без одежды, – сказал Хиджиката. Это, по крайней мере, было честно.

Шинске удивлённо заморгал и вдруг рассмеялся. Это был совсем не тот глухой смешок, от которого мороз продирал по коже, а нормальный весёлый смех, и у Хиджикаты отлегло от сердца.

Следом за облегчением пришла злость.

– Ничерта смешного. Какого хера ты устроил эти девичьи посиделки, когда мы в центре вражеского логова?

Он поднялся на ноги слишком резко – голова закружилась, колени вдруг ослабли, руки похолодели. Хиджиката пошатнулся, но Шинске мигом оказался рядом и поддержал.

– Не спеши так. Ты много крови потратил, надо подождать, пока не восстановишься.

– Нет времени, они до нас доберутся.

– Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. Мой дорогой бывший ученик недостаточно смел для решительных действий и сам ни за что к нам не сунется.

Насколько Хиджиката понял характер Нобунобу – всё так и было.

– Как ты умудрился связаться с такими отбросами? Никого достойнее не нашлось?

Шинске слегка пожал плечами:

– Было одиноко.

Внезапно он схватил Хиджикату за локоть и оттолкнул себе за спину, а в следующее мгновение на пол перед ними приземлилась ледяная глыба.

– Простите, – тихо сказала Соё.

Она вышла из-за лестницы, виновато опустив голову. Шинске пригнулся и немного отвёл правую руку в сторону – приготовился атаковать.

– Уймись, – сказал ему Хиджиката. – Она не враг.

– Ты это понял в тот момент, когда она проткнула меня со спины?

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептала Соё. – Я испугалась, что вы его убьёте, я не могла этого допустить. Но и позволить ему издеваться над Тоширо я тоже не могу. Вот… – льдина истаяла за несколько секунд, и на пол со звоном упала рапира, – я нашла это в коридоре, твоё оружие.

– Ты серьёзно снова ей поверишь?

– Не говнись.

У Шинске аж рот приоткрылся, а Хиджиката подобрал рапиру, приладил на пояс и подошёл к Соё.

– Спасибо.

Она тихо выдохнула:

– Прости.

– Ничего страшного, – Хиджиката присел перед ней и взял за маленькую холодную руку. Умом он понимал, что она может быть на пару тысяч лет его старше, но глаза видели ребёнка. – Этот урод-Нобунобу запугал тебя чем-то, я прав?

Губы у Соё задрожали, но она справилась с собой.

– Он единственный, кто знает, где мой брат. Если Нобунобу умрёт, я никогда его не увижу.

– А, понятно, – протянул Шинске. – Речь о бывшем мэре.

Соё заметно вздрогнула.

– Может, помолчишь? – буркнул Хиджиката.

Но Шинске было не так просто заткнуть.

– Любимый трюк Нобунобу: втереться в доверие, войти в дом, пользоваться всеми благами, а потом ударить в спину – он не только со мной это провернул.

– Он обманул брата, – Соё свела тонкие брови, её взгляд заледенел. – Обманул и отравил. Брат слабел день ото дня, наконец был вынужден отойти от дел, и Нобунобу захватил власть. Сначала он позволял нам видеться, потом запретил и только иногда передаёт мне весточки. Я искала, в городе и в округе, всё обошла, но так и не смогла найти, где держат брата. Поэтому я никому не позволю его убить, – она вскинула голову и посмотрела на Хиджикату и Шинске с вызовом. – Нобунобу будет жить, пока я не отыщу брата, а потом – я сама его убью.

Хиджикате пришла в голову не очень приятная мысль, и Шинске, судя по всему, – тоже.

– Дура. Он уже…

Белая лента выстрелила из-за спины Соё и залепила Шинске рот.

– Я никому не позволю обижать принцессу-Соё!

Шинске злобно замычал в ответ.

Хиджиката отвернулся и легонько сжал пальцы Соё в руке.

– Ты нам поможешь?

Она решительно кивнула.

– Я должна искупить вину.

– Чем они сейчас заняты?

– Затаились, чтобы наблюдать за вами. Ждут.

– Чего?

– Удобного момента, когда вы устанете, разделитесь или будете ослаблены. Тогда они нападут.

Трусливая тактика, но действенная – про Нобунобу можно было думать что угодно, но дураком он не был. Но Хиджиката себя тоже глупым не считал и не собирался обсуждать свои планы там, где их мог услышать враг.

– Соё, ты помнишь, что мы обсуждали, когда появился Яэмон?

– Твоё сквернословие?

– Издеваешься?! Я спрашивал, как могу выбраться отсюда, помнишь? Мой последний вопрос – ты тогда так и не ответила.

Соё задумалась, потом кивнула:

– Помню.

– Ну так что, получится у нас выбраться этим способом?

Она снова задумалась.

– Да. Думаю, да. Я вас отведу.

 

Соё уверенно провела их через холл и свернула в коридор. Окон здесь не было, и Хиджиката чуть ли не вдоль стены полз, чтобы не споткнуться, а остальные шли спокойно, как по освещённой улице. Чёртовы ёкаи.

Идти пришлось минут десять, один раз свернув в такой же тёмный коридор, пока Соё наконец не остановилась перед высокой дверью.

– Это второй вход в мои покои, других нет.

Хиджиката посветил телефоном и увидел, что всё полотно двери и стены на метр от неё затянуты льдом. Соё подняла руку, и он начал таять на глазах – к тому моменту, как экран телефона погас, от ледовой защиты почти ничего не осталось.

– Как видите, никто, кроме меня, сюда не войдёт.

Дверь открылась с железным лязгом. Хиджиката вслед за Шинске прошёл внутрь, споткнувшись о порог, и оказался в очередном неосвещённом помещении. Что-то защёлкало, и включился свет. Хиджиката зажмурился от неожиданности, а когда смог открыть глаза, его дорогие спутники уже ушли вперёд – им резкий переход от темноты к свету не мешал. Чёртовы ёкаи.

Насколько он помнил карту, они находились в бухгалтерии – это отделение занимало всё крыло и представляло собой сложный лабиринт комнат, кабинетов и коридоров. Многие двери были заперты, но те помещения, через которые они проходили, выглядели жилыми. Нигде ни пыли, ни мусора, всё прибрано, на стенах гравюры, на потолках длинные офисные плафоны, кое-где симпатичная мебель, в одной комнате Хиджиката даже увидел котацу.

– Чёрную дверь я опять запечатала льдом, – поясняла Соё на ходу, – значит, они будут ждать нас на выходе.

– В холле должно быть светло, – Хиджиката понял, что не представляет, который сейчас час, – Нобунобу туда не сунется, а с двумя мы как-нибудь справимся.

Соё кивнула:

– Я помогу.

Шинске молчал и шёл впереди с таким видом, словно это он был здесь хозяином и лучше всех знал дорогу. Хиджиката задумчиво смотрел ему в спину. Сегодня они сказали друг другу больше фраз, чем за всё время, что он прожил в городе, а до этого практически не общались, если он и видел Шинске, то – в баре, за работой. Он совершенно не знал, что тот собой представляет.

– Эй, Дракула-кун.

Шинске покосился через плечо.

– А ты наглый.

Дело было не в наглости, просто им временно ничего не грозило, и Хиджиката вспомнил кое-что важное.

– Что за ёб… – он кашлянул, вспомнив про Соё, – что за дурацкая связь между нами? Я надеялся, что если когда и начну слышать голоса в голове, то это будет голос Супер Саяна, но уж точно не твой.

– Связь между вампиром и человеком, – скучающе пояснил Шинске. – Человеку ставится метка, после чего вампир может говорить с ним телепатически и чувствовать, где он находится, если расстояние не очень большое. 

– И как она… – Хиджиката замолчал. Он уже и сам догадался, как ставится метка. – Ты пил мою кровь.

– Давно. Когда ты только приехал.

Хиджиката остановился. Ничего такого он не помнил, а значит, Шинске его загипнотизировал.

– Всего пара глотков, тебе это не повредило.

– Не в этом дело!

Волосы начинали шевелиться при мысли, что кто-то воспользовался им, пока он был в отключке, кто-то обладал над ним такой властью. Хиджиката свыкся с тем, что практически любой ёкай сильнее него, когда понял, что с помощью соли, стали и сообразительности может худо-бедно им противостоять. Но как противостоять тому, о чём понятия не имеешь?

– И даже пошло на пользу, – продолжил Шинске. Он тоже остановился и развернулся лицом.

– Какого, мать твою, хрена ты это сделал со мной, урод?!

– Не ты ли только что восхищался моей красотой?

Шинске заулыбался. Хиджиката одарил его мрачным взглядом, и улыбка немного увяла.

– Как я уже сказал, думал, что пригодится. И оказался прав: сегодня я почувствовал, что твоя жизненная энергия слабеет, и поспешил на помощь. Я тебя спас, если помнишь.

– А я откачал тебя своей кровью, и ты меня чуть насмерть не загрыз, к слову.

– В этом нет ничего особенного. Вампиры пьют кровь людей, так устроен мир.

– Мне больше нравится та часть мироустройства, в которой люди протыкают вампиров кольями.

Шинске эффектно вскинул бровь:

– Мечтаешь проткнуть меня? Это…

– Не смей говорить пошлости в присутствии принцессы Соё!

Белая лента залепила Шинске поллица, тот замычал и попытался её отодрать, но безуспешно.

– Раньше мы жили тут втроём, с братом и Джией, – рассказывала Соё. Она как будто не заметила их небольшую размолвку. – Мне столько комнат не требуется, часть пришлось закрыть, но места всё ещё слишком много.

«Есть разговор».

Хиджиката нехотя обернулся к Шинске. Тот уже освободился от ленты, но говорить почему-то предпочитал мысленно.

«Имеет смысл ответить: "прочь из моей головы"?»

«Только если хочешь изъясняться штампами. Это серьёзный разговор».

«Ну?»

«Я собираюсь убить Нобунобу».

Хиджиката взглянул на Соё, которая увлечённо рассказывала про то, как они жили в те времена, когда её брат был мэром.

«Это не очень-то честно».

«Ты веришь, что мэр ещё жив?»

Хиджиката поколебался.

«Не важно. Главное, что она верит».

«Тем хуже для неё. Сегодня я окончательно убедился, что он мёртв, думаю, Нобунобу убил его тогда же, когда прекратил их с сестрой встречи. Мэр был силён, Нобунобу не смог бы держать его под гипнозом так долго – пришлось избавиться. Интересно, как он это провернул, учитывая, что горожанам запрещено убивать друг друга».

«Да ну? А Сада Второй, или нуэ с Пустоши, или Король Ночи об этом знают?» 

«Правила касаются только горожан, на монстров, и, – даже при мысленном общении Хиджиката почувствовал его усмешку, – на людей не распространяются. Но моему бывшему ученику не впервой оставаться безнаказанным».

«Ты про то, что он с тобой сделал?»

Шинске ответил не сразу.

«Сначала они меня ослабили, подмешав святую воду в вино – ощущения от этой дряни столь же приятные, как от кислоты. А пока я корчился на полу, Нобунобу проткнул меня осиновым колом. Ударь он в сердце, всё было бы кончено, поэтому он целил в живот. Потом горё оттащили меня на край утёса, где не было ни деревца, ни камня, чтобы укрыться в тени, и бросили дожидаться рассвета. Я был отравлен, обескровлен и обездвижен, потому что кол так и оставался в ране, и превратился бы в горстку пепла с первыми лучами солнца, но мне повезло, меня спасли».

«Это всё равно остаётся попыткой убийства, ещё и с отягчающими обстоятельствами».

«Ты не в зале суда, ты в Сайлент Вилле. Они не убили меня своими руками и не нарушили правила. Не знаю, что они придумали для мэра, но уверен, что он давным-давно мёртв».

Хиджиката в очередной раз пожалел, что не смог проткнуть Нобунобу колом.

«Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты хочешь убить этого мудака. Сам бы помог удовольствием, но Соё верит, что её брат жив, если отнять у неё эту веру – что с ней станет?»

«Мы должны беспокоиться о ней, после того, как она нас предала?»

«Не будь таким злопамятным».

Ментальный смех звучал очень странно, словно череп пощекотали изнутри.

«Я много лет не вспоминал про Нобунобу и не пытался отомстить – трудно найти кого-то менее злопамятного. Я пришёл сюда только из-за тебя, и убить его намерен ради твоего спасения».

Хиджиката нахмурился.

«Думаешь, он от меня не отстанет?»

Избежать встречи с вампиром было бы нетрудно, но вот Яэмон и Асамон могли стать серьёзной проблемой.

«Конечно, не отстанет. Сколько ни пей кровь ёкаев, с человеческой она не сравнится. Так можно наслаждаться изысканными овощными блюдами от лучших шеф-поваров, но простое жареное мясо всё равно будет вкуснее».

«Не говори обо мне как о еде, хотя бы пока находишься в моей голове!»

Хиджиката задумался. Если обратиться за помощью к Шоё и Гинтоки, те, наверное, смогли бы разобраться со слугами Нобунобу.

«Ты не понимаешь».

«Не подслушивай мои мысли».

«Ты не понимаешь, и мне лень объяснять, просто прими как данность: выбора нет. Либо ты, либо он – сегодня один из вас умрёт».

Хиджиката уставился на него во все глаза.

«Это ещё что значит?»

Но Шинске не ответил и не удостоил его взглядом.

– А тут моя комната, – сказала Соё. – Не хотите зайти ненадолго? Вампир, я тебя приглашаю.

– Конечно, – отозвался Шинске с вежливым поклоном, – это большая честь для меня.

Он прошёл мимо Хиджикаты, как мимо пустого места и вошёл в комнату следом за Соё.

 

Они почти дошли. Оставался короткий коридор, приёмная, перед которой Хиджиката стоял несколько часов назад, а за ней – залитый солнцем холл и спасение. Несколько минут, и они бы выбрались.

Всё случилось в приёмной. Хиджиката, шедший первым, отошёл от двери буквально на два шага, он ещё успел увидеть большую комнату, освещённую единственным плафоном, громоздящиеся друг на друга столы у стен, как его подхватило порывом ветра – так показалось – и швырнуло в сторону. 

– Ты же не думал, что я так просто тебя отпущу? – шепнул Нобунобу над ухом.

Хиджиката понял, что стоит уже на середине приёмной. Нобунобу прижимал его к себе, перехватив поперёк груди так, что руки оказались притиснуты к бокам. Жёсткие пальцы впились в горло под челюстью, и Хиджиката был вынужден запрокинуть голову, упёршись затылком ему в плечо. В таком положении он не смог бы выхватить рапиру или дотянуться до бомбочек.

– Как же ты мне надоел, – вздохнул Шинске.

Нобунобу хихикнул – дыхание прошлось по шее, как наждачка.

– Тебя здесь никто не держит, уходи, и я закрою глаза на то, что ты вломился в мой дом. Но этот ценный гость останется со мной.

Он повернул голову – Хиджиката почувствовал прикосновение языка к шее и содрогнулся от омерзения.

– Как вы сюда попали? – спросила Соё. – Дверь…

– Ты же не думаешь, что твоя магия всесильна? – это говорила Асаэмон. Надо же, она была способна на такие длинные фразы. – Мы захотели войти и вошли.

«Приготовься».

Хиджиката ждал этого и послушно закрыл глаза. Под веками сразу развернулось изображение, словно видеозапись транслировали прямо в мозг, и он увидел всех, кто находился в приёмной. Шинске и Соё стояли рядом: он смотрел на Нобунобу, а она развернулась к Асаэмон. С другой стороны к ним подошёл Яэмон – брат и сестра держали в руках мечи.

– Какое ценное предложение, – протянул Шинске издевательским тоном. – А если я скажу: «нет», что ты станешь делать?

Нобунобу не ответил.

– Заложника ты не убьёшь, мы оба это знаем, а сразиться со мной лицом к лицу у тебя кишка тонка. Объясни, что мешает мне подойти и вырвать тебе горло?

– Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, мы вчетвером сотрём тебя в порошок… И не думай, что Соё на твоей стороне, она сделает всё, что я скажу.

«Сейчас».

Шинске начал что-то отвечать – Хиджиката не слушал, сосредоточившись на своей задаче. Осторожно перебирая пальцами, он выдвинул осиновую щепку, острую и тонкую, достаточно короткую, чтобы спрятать в кулаке. Щепку от кола отломал Шинске, когда они обсуждали план действий в комнате Соё.

«Комната», это было мягко сказано – целые апартаменты, красиво обставленные, как и полагается жилищу юной девушки. Они втроём, если не считать старика-ленту, скользнувшего Соё в рукав, обосновались в уютной гостиной.

– Итак, – Соё обвела их решительным взглядом, – вы же не думаете, что вам так просто позволят уйти?

– Ты умнее, чем кажется, – одобрил Шинске. Он развалился на диване, закинув ногу за ногу, и как будто ничуть не беспокоился о ситуации, в которой они оказались. – Нобунобу – слабак и трус, но своего не упустит, и он сделает всё, чтобы оставить его себе.

Подбородком он указал в сторону Хиджикаты.

– У меня есть имя.

– По именам я зову знакомых, а тебя видел всего несколько раз в баре.

– Тогда обращайся ко мне «господин клиент».

Соё смотрела то на одного, то на другого:

– Вы точно друзья?

– Нет, – ответили они хором.

Тем не менее, им удалось разработать план, и пришло время привести его в исполнение. Хиджиката повернул руку – как и говорил Шинске, внимание врагов было приковано к ним с Соё, а на его трепыхания никто не обращал внимания – зажал щепку между пальцев и без замаха воткнул её в бедро Нобунобу.

Об человека это хлипкое оружие сломалось бы, как спичка, но в плоть вампира вошло острейшим ножом. Нобунобу заорал от боли и с силой отшвырнул Хиджикату в сторону.

Шинске только этого и ждал.

Он двигаться с нереальной скоростью – Хиджиката ещё падал, а Шинске уже исчез с того места, где стоял и возник перед Нобунобу. Его локоть уже был отведён назад, и в тот же момент он ударил. Хиджиката грохнулся на пол, не почувствовав боли – он с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как кулак впечатывается в лицо с такой силой, что нос и губы сминаются, а зубы крошатся. Нобунобу без вскрика отлетел назад, ударился о стену и сполз бесформенной грудой. Идеально. Будь у Хиджикаты время, он бы зааплодировал.

Но времени не было: их враги тоже не стояли на месте, и не договорись они заранее, ничего бы не получилось.

Всё происходило одновременно: в тот момент, когда Шинске бросился на Нобунобу, Соё развернулась к Яэмону и направила на него свою ледовую магию. Хиджиката упал, перекатился на бок и вскочил, одновременно выхватив рапиру. Яэмон стоял в клубах белого пара – он превратился в ледяную статую, лицо застыло в гримасе гнева, рука с мечом так и замерла в полузамахе. Хиджиката подскочил к нему и одним ударом рапиры снёс голову. Асаэмон на другой стороне комнаты превратилась в извивающуюся мумию: широкая белая лента обвила её от макушки до пят. Если бы Хиджиката всё это время считал про себя, то не дошёл бы и до десяти, как всё было кончено.

Он остановился, тяжело дыша. Мышцы мелко дрожали, сердце гулко колотилось в висках. Неужели получилось? Вот так просто?

– Половина дела сделана, – прокомментировал Шинске. Он сидел верхом на вырубившемся Нобунобу. – И наша прекрасная Елена даже была полезна.

«Это я про тебя».

«Только не говори, что тоже смотришь «Вампир-Моногатари»».

– Уходите, пока я их держу, – сказала Соё.

Хиджиката тоже считал, что это отличный план.

– Обязательно. Через минуту.

Шинске занёс руку над головой Нобунобу.

– Нет!

Ледовая пика выросла из пола перед его лицом, заставив отшатнуться.

– Ты его не убьёшь, – напряжённо сказала Соё.

– Сейчас – нет. Я собираюсь вытащить его отсюда, и отдать нашим дорогим горожанам.

Соё вскинула голову:

– Стоит мне отпустить Яэмона, как он мгновенно восстановится, то же касается Асамэон. Не шути со мной, вампир.

Шинске презрительно фыркнул.

– Думаешь, я хочу его убить из мести? Мне плевать на него, хотя, не стану врать, пустить ему кровь было бы приятно.

– Соё… – прохрипел Нобунобу, – не дай им убить меня…

Не отводя взгляда от Соё, Шинске одним движением свернул ему шею.

– Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день, и знаешь, какая ему, – он кивнул на Хиджикату – грозит опасность. Я хочу спасти ему жизнь, а ты?

Она заметно вздрогнула

– Соё, – осторожно начал Хиджиката, – ты же понимаешь, что Нобунобу тобой манипулирует.

Она не отвечала, но и не возражала, и он рискнул подойти ближе.

– Нобунобу никогда не позволит вам с братом увидеться, потому что хочет держать тебя на крючке. Думаю, в глубине души ты и сама это знаешь.

Соё отвела взгляд, а он подошёл уже совсем близко.

– Позволь этой твари сдохнуть. Он не нужен, чтобы найти твоего брата – Шинске поможет.

Соё заколебалась. Какое-то время казалось, что она согласится, но потом её взгляд затвердел.

– Мне очень жаль, Тоширо, но я не могу рисковать.

Значит, оставалось только одно…

«Не делай этого».

Хиджиката достаточно привык к внезапным репликам бесплотного голоса, чтобы не вздрагивать и не смотреть в сторону Шинске.

«Если она потеряет концентрацию, то лёд растает, и Яэмон освободится».

Дельное замечание. Хиджиката убрал руку с мешочка с солью.

– Конечно, она не может рисковать, – если мысленный голос Шинске был лишён эмоций, то настоящий сочился ядом. – Она хочет быть хорошей, но только до тех пор, пока ей это ничем не грозит. Она помогала тебе, зная, что Нобунобу не причинит ей вреда, и сломалась, как только пришлось делать выбор. Запомни кое-что, принцесса: нельзя стать хорошей, ничем не жертвуя. Это зло остаётся безнаказанным, а за добро приходится платить, уж я-то знаю.

Соё сжала кулачки, и в комнате сразу стало холоднее: иней затянул деревянные стены, столешницы покрылись ледяной коркой – это был её ответ.

Шинске пригнулся, готовый сражаться.

– Стоп-стоп! – Хиджиката поспешил встать между ними. – Давайте попробуем договориться.

– Уходи, Тоширо, с вампиром я разберусь сама.

«Отойди от неё и держись у меня за спиной».

– Да успокойтесь вы! Шинске, так обязательно убивать Нобунобу?

– Я же сказал: твоя жизнь или его.

– Откуда мне знать, что это правда, если ты до сих пор не удосужился ничего объяснить.

– Спроси у своей подружки, раз ты ей больше доверяешь.

– В ревность поиграть решил? Тебе сколько лет?

– Не будь…

Он резко замолчал.

– Что?

Лицо Шинске сделалось отрешённым, как если бы он прислушивался к далёкому шуму, весь обратившись вслух.

«Шинске?»

«Шшш, не мешай».

Он говорил с кем-то ещё, и до Хиджикаты запоздало дошло – с кем.

– Что происходит? – спросила Соё.

– Подожди немного.

Ещё несколько секунд Шинске смотрел в одну точку перед собой, потом моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.

– Всё в порядке.

Он выпрямился и перешагнул через тело Нобунобу.

– Забирай эту падаль, если хочешь, меня он больше не интересует, – бросил он Соё. – Идём, – это уже относилось к Хиджикате.

– Что, вот так просто?

Шинске криво улыбнулся:

– Ты – везунчик.

Прозвучало как-то мрачно, но объяснять что-то ещё он отказался наотрез.

Соё тоже не отличалась разговорчивостью и не ответила, когда Хиджиката прощался. Только когда он уже выходил из приёмной вслед за Шинске, ему послышалось тихое:

– Простите.

Хиджиката обернулся, но дверь захлопнулась, скрыв Соё от его глаз.

 

_______________

 

Окабуро – ёкай, встречающийся в борделях, принимает облик девочки-прислуги.

Юки-онна – горный дух в облике прекрасной белокожей женщины. Способна насылать мороз и вьюгу, насмерть замораживая одиноких путников.

Иттан-момэн – цукумогами в виде летающей белой хлопковой ткани, длиной до 30 метров. Обвивается вокруг головы человека и душит.

Горё – могущественные духи знатных самураев, умерших насильственной смертью. Возвращаются, чтобы мстить, могут насылать болезни и стихийные бедствия, и их невозможно уничтожить.

 


	21. В которой Хиджиката участвует в шествии духов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: хджгн, уцухиджи, такахиджи, уцутака, Хиджиката/Гинтоки\Такасуги, Уцуро/Хиджиката\Гинтоки, все/Хиджиката, Уцуро/все  
> Предупреждения главы: майнд-контроль, принуждение, двойное проникновение, намёк на смерть третьестепенного персонажа

– А ты добряк, – сказал Хиджиката, пока они шли через холл.  
Шинске не ответил.  
– Соё пришлось пригласить тебя, чтобы ты смог попасть в её личные комнаты, но в крыло ты вошёл без приглашения. Если раньше там жили только они с братом, значит, это не административные помещения, а личные, и раз вампиры могут входить в них по своему желанию, значит, хозяин мёртв. Ты мог сказать это Соё и разом решить нашу проблему, но пощадил её чувства.  
– Это не доброта, а расчёт: узнай она правду, её сила могла выйти из-под контроля, а я не горю желанием драться со взбесившейся юки-онной.  
– Не только добряк, но и цундэрэ.  
Это ему не понравилось:  
– Шевели ногами, Елена, нам пора покинуть замок Дракулы.  
– Тебя давно колом не протыкали?  
– Это эвфемизм для секса?  
– Ещё чего… – Хиджиката остановился на крыльце, забыв, что хотел сказать.  
На улице было темно. И в то же время был день.  
Солнце сияло сквозь плотные облака, но не светило: тёмный круг, по краю очерченным протуберанцем – Хиджиката никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Что за чертовщина?  
Шинске подтолкнул его в спину:  
– Идём.  
Хиджиката на автомате сделал пару шагов и остановился.  
Даже лёгкий летний ветерок стих, и улицу накрыло сумерками, плотный воздух стоял в пространстве между заборами, непрозрачный и вязкий, как туман. Хиджиката посмотрел вперёд и не увидел перекрёстка – его затянуло темнотой. Идти туда совсем не хотелось, но Шинске взял его за руку и потащил за собой.  
– Что это? Солнечное затмение?  
– А тебе не приходило в голову – как я смог попасть в мэрию посреди дня?  
Хиджиката мысленно выругался. В самом деле, он даже не задумался об этом, хотя и знал, что Шинске, как любой вампир, не переносит свет солнца.  
Окей, этот вопрос объяснился, но легче не стало. Хиджиката шёл медленно, то и дело оглядываясь и замечая новые тревожные изменения. Пустота улицы, которая раньше интриговала, сейчас нагоняла тоску и необъяснимый страх. Вороны, казавшиеся неизменным украшением заборов, пропали, царила абсолютная тишина, не нарушаемая ни звуком голосов, ни шелестом веток. Словно всё живое спряталось и притихло перед лицом ужасной опасности – Хиджиката чувствовал этот ужас, разлитый в мёртвом воздухе.  
– Ничего объяснить не хочешь?  
– Нет времени на разговоры, – бросил Шинске, не оборачиваясь.  
«Неужели ты слишком много думал сегодня и переутомился?»  
– Заткнись, или я заткну тебя. И это не эвфемизм для секса.  
Он остановился так внезапно, что Хиджиката врезался в его спину.  
– Что слу…  
Его подхватило – который раз за сегодня! – швырнуло через пол-улицы и впечатало в забор. Ошеломлённый, Хиджиката упёрся в него локтями, но Шинске навалился на спину и буквально вжал собой в шершавые доски.  
«Молчи, если хочешь жить».  
Свои слова он подкрепил действиями и зажал ему рот ладонью.  
Хиджиката попробовал пошевелиться, не всерьёз, на пробу, но добился только того, что хренов маньяк обхватил его поперёк груди, притиснув руки к рёбрам.  
«Ну и что это значит?»  
«А ты не слышишь?»  
Хиджиката прислушался.  
Сначала ему показалось, что поднялся ветер, но он вспомнил мёртвую неподвижность воздуха и отмёл эту мысль. Но что тогда это был за шелест?.. и скрип? Чем дольше он вслушивался, тем больше вычленял звуков: шарканье, хрипы, шуршание. Хиджиката распахнул глаза – до него дошло.  
Это были шаги. И скрип забора. И шумное дыхание. Кто-то шёл по улице, нет, не так: множество людей шло по улице.  
«Покажи мне».  
«Это совершенно ни к чему, поверь».  
Хиджиката не стал спорить. Он хотел увидеть тех, кто проходил за их спинами, и в то же время понимал, что это не люди, а ёкаи, и что зрелище, скорее всего, не для слабонервных. Хватало и того, что он слышал.  
Шаги, волочащиеся, убористые, тяжёлые, в них вплетался цокот копыт и стук когтей по сухой земле и шум дыхания, хлюпающего, рычащего, хрипящего, какое не могло исходить из обычных лёгких. Это были настоящие ёкаи – не те, с кем он имел дело в Сайлент Вилле, с виду почти не отличимые от людей, а те, которых изображали на старых гравюрах и в книжках с картинками – уродливые злобные монстры.  
И огромное их количество – больше десятка, больше нескольких десятков – проходило в каком-то метре от него.  
Хиджиката понял, что дрожит и попытался успокоиться.  
«Откуда они взялись?»  
Он не успел задать вопрос, как сам понял:  
«Из-за забора? Они… напали на город?»  
«Они такие же горожане, но обычно живут за оградой... Днём. Ночами они выходят прогуляться».  
«Значит, амулеты в домах…»  
«Так проще для всех».  
«Не надо держать меня, я уже понял, что лучше не привлекать их внимание».  
«Ты ничего не понял. Я загораживаю тебя своим телом, чтобы они не заметили».  
«Ты в курсе, что ниже меня ростом?»  
Ответом была долгая леденящая пауза. Хиджиката успел попрощаться с жизнью, прежде чем Шинске соизволил ответить.  
«Они не очень-то умны. И их ведёт голод. Они стремятся к цели и ничего не замечают вокруг. Если окажешься у них на пути – разорвут на куски быстрее пираний, но пока ты стоишь в стороне, и мой запах перебивает твой, всё в порядке».  
«А, это как в «Бездомных мертвецах»: если облиться кровью, то можно пройти мимо зомби незамеченным».  
«Дорама про зомби? Пф».  
«Забавное самодовольство для того, кто смотрит «Вампир-моногатари»».  
Ёкаи проходили так близко, что можно было не только услышать их, но и почуять вонь грязных тел, свалявшейся шерсти, мокрой земли и тины. Хиджиката снова занервничал.  
«Давай поговорим. Это хороший момент, чтобы наконец объяснить мне ситуацию. Что за особенный день сегодня, и что за опасность мне грозит? Из-за этих ёкаев? Но почему ты хотел выменять меня на Нобунобу?.. И что тебе сказал…»  
– Успокойся.  
Шинске произнёс это вслух, но так тихо, что Хиджиката не столько услышал, сколько угадал по движению его губ на шее.  
– Расслабься.  
«Тебе легко говорить!»  
Шинске поцеловал его под ухом, потёрся щекой о волосы. Его хватка сделалась мягкой, ласкающей, а от его тела исходило живое, волнующее тепло. Хиджиката тихо выдохнул ему в ладонь и прикрыл глаза, пока нежные губы скользили под ухом, по виску, вдоль натянутой мышцы вниз, до плеча. Шинске не целовал, только касался с легчайшим нажимом, и от этих едва ощутимых прикосновений кровь вскипала. Хотелось откинуть голову назад, ему на плечо, подставиться под губы, язык, клыки – позволить ему всё, что угодно.  
Хиджиката собрался с силами – с трудом, преодолевая сопротивление взбесившегося либидо.  
«У меня ещё осталось достаточно бомбочек со святой водой. И только заикнись мне про эвфемизмы».  
Шинске отодвинулся.  
«Я всего лишь помогал отвлечься».  
«А другие способы тебе в голову не пришли?»  
«Мог и усыпить».  
«Знаешь, положительный герой из тебя получился не очень».  
«Зато из тебя вышла идеальная героиня».  
«Святая вода», напомнил Хиджиката.  
Шинске выдохнул у него под ухом, но это было просто щекотно и не вызывало никаких эмоций, кроме раздражения.  
«У тебя отвратительный характер. Как только Гинтоки справляется?»  
Мысль о Гинтоки неожиданно вызвала чувство вины, и Хиджиката разозлился.  
«Я не собака, чтобы со мной справляться. Попробуй вести себя нормально, например, можешь ответить на мои вопросы».  
«Пусть этим занимается Гинтоки. Он хотя бы получает секс взамен».  
Хиджиката двинул ему локтем в живот, но Шинске так его стиснул в отместку, что рёбра заныли.  
«Успокойся. Получишь свои объяснения, как только доберёмся до бара, а пока просто подожди – они скоро закончатся».  
«Скоро, это когда?»  
«Десять минут… или двадцать».  
Если бы Хиджикату не держали, он бы стукнулся лбом о забор.  
Ёкаи шли мимо бесконечным потоком – сначала это внушало страх, потом стало утомлять, и в итоге он заскучал. Денёк выдался не из лёгких, Хиджиката устал физически и морально – уже не хотелось ничего выяснять, хотелось добраться до безопасного места, упасть на кровать и заснуть. Нервное напряжение сменилось вялостью, он обмяк в руках Шинске, прижался лбом к забору, расслабился, прикрыв глаза. Было душно, пот увлажнил волосы на висках, ещё и Шинске прижимался так тесно… Он был ниже на полголовы, и их тела совпадали изгибами, как детали паззла: подбородок Шинске лежал на плече Хиджикаты, а его член упирался в ягодицы, ещё не вставший толком, но ощутимо затвердевший.  
Мозги плавились от духоты и усталости, Хиджиката прислушался к себе с ленивым интересом: было не противно, а довольно приятно, он пока не возбудился, но мог бы, если бы они продолжили. Шинске почувствовал смену его настроения и погладил большим пальцем по губам, другой рукой скользнул ниже, с груди на живот. Под его руками расползался жар, не тот, от которого выступает липкая испарина, а тот, от которого плавятся кости.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Это было естественное возбуждение – инстинктивное и ненужное, но его собственное, оно в корне отличалось от фальшивого желания, наведённого вампирским гипнозом. Если бы он захотел, они бы трахнулись, если бы не захотел, ничего бы не случилось.  
– Нет.  
Откуда-то всплыла мысль о Гинтоки и, хотя Хиджиката никогда не планировал хранить ему верность, это «нет» вырвалось раньше, чем он понял, что сказал.  
Шинске тут же отпустил его и шагнул назад.  
– Это от напряжения. Ничего личного. К тому же, ты не в моём вкусе.  
На его щеках поступил слабый румянец, чёлка свесилась на глаза. Хиджиката с некоторым усилием отвёл взгляд от ключиц в разорванном вороте рубашки.  
– Это мои слова.

Ёкаев уже и след простыл. Если бы Хиджиката сам их не слышал, то решил бы, что Шинске его разыграл.  
– Поспешим. Все должны были пройти, но если кто-то отстал, не хотелось бы на него нарваться.  
Пока они ждали, стало ещё темнее, и забор по обе стороны улицы едва вырисовывался в полутьме. Хиджиката старался держаться поближе к Шинске, чуть ли не наступая ему на ноги, но тот, ради разнообразия, не комментировал и не предлагал взяться за руки.  
На перекрёстке Хиджиката присвистнул:  
– Теперь этот город можно называть Сайлент Хиллом не в шутку.  
– Сайлент Хилл? Что это?  
– Ты интересуешься хоть чем-то, кроме вампирских сериалов?  
Они стояли на пересечении улиц и не видели ничего, кроме нескольких метров земли – дома остались за плотной тёмной завесой.  
– Пошли, – Шинске всё-таки взял его за руку, но Хиджиката не спорил – с такой видимостью потеряться было раз плюнуть.  
Они повернули по главной улице в сторону бара, и здесь уже можно было различить очертания домов – благодаря бумажным фонарям.  
Все лавки, мимо которых они проходили, были заперты, и каждую украшал фонарик или два: жёлтые, красные, оранжевые, они не могли разогнать сумерки и колыхались в темноте размытыми бледными кляксами.  
Хиджиката остановился.  
– Какого хрена?..  
– Идём. – Шинске попытался потащить его за собой, но Хиджиката упёрся, и он остановился с мученическим видом. – Ну что ещё?  
– Фонари! – Хиджиката ткнул пальцем в ближайший. – Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Я ничего не хочу.  
– …что это грёбаный Обон? Вы празднуете Обон в июле?  
Шинске хмыкнул.  
– А ты туповат. Мы – ёкаи, с чего бы нам следовать обычаям людей?  
Хиджиката облизал пересохшие губы. Так-то Шинске был прав, но ему, человеку, до сих пор это и в голову не приходило. Знай он, что сегодня Обон, вообще бы из комнаты не вышел… И никто в городе не догадался предупредить!  
Справедливости ради, Исабуро не знал, на какой день он планирует вылазку в мэрию, а Зензо пытался предостеречь, но в своей странной манере. Шоё сегодня настоятельно просил вернуться к обеду, обещая приготовить что-то исключительное, и Тацума горячо его поддержал, а Гинтоки… Гинтоки он не видел с вечера.  
Хиджиката зарылся пальцами в волосы.  
– Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Не хочу.  
– Да заткнись! В Обон вы что, убиваете людей? И меня бы убили, потому ты и хотел предложить им Нобунобу? Подожди, а что сказал Шоё?  
«Ты же сам велел мне заткнуться».  
– Не будь говнюком.  
Ещё большим, чем обычно.  
«Я всё слышу».  
– Тогда отвечай. Что сказал Шоё?  
Шинске принял невинный вид.  
– О, ради бога! В мэрии ты с кем-то общался мысленно, и если только ты не создаёшь связи со всеми подряд, то это был Шоё.  
– Не стану спорить. Он сказал, что нашёл способ спасти тебя. Поэтому мы идём в бар, там и задашь свои вопросы.  
– Блядь, – высказался Хиджиката.  
Ситуация сложилась безумная, но при мысли о Шоё стало легче. Шоё что-то придумал, он мог помочь – если кому это и было по силам, то только ему.  
– Тогда пошли скорее.  
Но Шинске не сдвинулся с места.  
– Ещё кое-что… Сделай одолжение – не рассказывай Шоё о нашей связи.  
– А он не знает?  
Шинске молчал.  
– Может, он ещё и запрещал тебе пить мою кровь?  
– Мы договорились или нет? – отрывисто спросил Шинске.  
– Успокойся, я никому не скажу.  
Хиджиката не собирался трепать языком, но сделал себе пометку – у Шинске имелось слабое место, и это можно было использовать в будущем. Если, конечно, у него оно будет. 

Сумерки сгущались с фантастической скоростью – они и двух шагов не сделали, а вокруг уже не было видно ни зги, и только фонари слабо мерцали в темноте. Перед некоторыми домами были разведены костры, но огонь не трещал и не стремился вверх, а испуганно жался к углям.  
Над входом в бар тоже висели два круглых оранжевых фонаря. Шоё стоял на пороге и смотрел в сторону выхода из города, но когда Хиджиката и Шинске подошли ближе, повернулся к ним и помахал. Хиджиката чуть не помахал в ответ, настолько радостно было увидеть знакомое лицо и добраться до безопасного места.  
– Долго же вы, – попенял Шоё, – еле успели.  
Шинске не ответил, а он уже переключился на Хиджикату:  
– Тоширо, зря вы не вернулись к обеду, я в этот раз превзошёл сам себя, а теперь придётся есть остывшее.  
Хиджиката вяло улыбнулся:  
– Ничего страшного.  
Какая там еда! – он так устал, что едва волочил ноги и умудрился споткнуться о порог. Пошатнулся, сделал два неуверенных шага и оказался в баре.  
Свет не горел, телевизор был выключен, окна затянули сумерки. Было темно и непривычно тихо без неизменного бубнежа спортивного комментатора. Хиджиката огляделся, чувствуя, как минутное облегчение рассеивается, а притихшее на время беспокойство вновь поднимает голову.  
Тацума сидел на своём обычном месте за столом, он поднял воротник куртки и обхватил себя руками, словно замёрз. Гинтоки стоял рядом со стойкой.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – сказал он тускло, но не пошёл навстречу.  
Хиджиката, привыкший к совсем другой реакции, напрягся ещё больше.  
– Шинске, повесь это на двери, – Шоё протянул длинную табличку с надписью: «Закрыто».  
Хиджиката никогда прежде не видел, чтобы бар закрывался днём.  
– Уверены, что не хотите есть? – Шоё прошёл мимо, подмигнув на ходу. – Вы, наверное, нагуляли аппетит.  
За его спиной Шинске со скрежетом запер дверь и остановился на пороге, расставив ноги, как охранник. Хиджикате стало сильно не по себе. До него дошло, что ситуация практически не изменилась – на улице или в баре, он всё ещё оставался единственным человеком среди ёкаев.  
Он ещё раз огляделся: мрачный Тацума, притихший Гинтоки, молчаливый Шинске – только Шоё лучился позитивом, игнорируя наполнившее бар напряжение.  
– Мне сейчас не до еды, – коротко сказал Хиджиката, – но я был бы благодарен, если бы вы объяснили, какого чёрта здесь творится.  
– А Шинске вам не рассказал?  
– В общих чертах.  
– Он не очень-то разговорчив, наш Шинске. – Шоё улыбнулся чему-то своему. – Тогда я вам расскажу, я люблю поболтать, как вы знаете.  
Он откинулся на стойку, опёршись о неё локтями.  
– Чтобы всё объяснить, мне придётся начать издалека. Видите ли, у ёкаев нет законов в том понимании, которое в это слово вкладывают люди. Но у каждого из нас есть слабости. – Он начал загибать пальцы: – Вампиры не выносят солнечный свет, каппы не могут долго находиться вдали от воды, кирин превращается лишь раз в эпоху. У каждого, даже у сильнейших, непременно имеется уязвимая часть – как дыра в чешуе дракона.  
– Чтобы ограничивать силу?  
Шоё кивнул:  
– Потому что абсолютная, ничем не сдерживаемая сила нарушает равновесие в мире. А теперь подумайте про Сайлент Вилл. Это город, в котором живёт множество ёкаев, город, закрытый от людей, его не видно со спутника и при вертолётной съёмке, геодезисты и искатели приключений никогда не забредут сюда, и никто не проложит магистраль через эту область. Такая сила не может существовать без целого ряда ограничений. Здесь мы называем их правилами.  
Хиджиката машинально кивнул – он достаточно наслушался о правилах, пока жил в Сайлент Вилле.  
– И это не людские законы, которые можно обойти или даже нарушить, а потом нанять хорошего адвоката и легко отделаться, – Шоё кивнул с улыбкой в знак того, что шутит. – Нарушение правил грозит неминуемой смертью, вселенная карает за это незамедлительно. Я говорю это, чтобы вы поняли, насколько всё серьёзно.  
– Продолжайте, – попросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. Ему это совсем не нравилось.  
– Главнейшее из наших правил запрещает убивать друг друга. Вне города хватает монстров, на которых оно не распространяется, поэтому я и говорил вам не бродить по окрестностям, но в Сайлент Вилле каждый знает, что его жизнь вне опасности.  
– Вне опасности? – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Ваш недо-мэр крадёт ёкаев и пьёт их кровь, а через дом от вас живёт трансвестит, который предпочитает мясную диету.  
– Правила касаются только угрозы жизни, похищать, мучить и пить кровь не запрещено. – Шоё склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза: – Мир ёкаев жесток.  
Это объясняло те странности, с которыми Хиджикате приходилось сталкиваться.  
– А теперь, – рассказывал Шоё ровным размеренным тоном учителя, диктующего классу материал под запись, – задумайтесь вот о чём. Как вам известно, ёкаи питаются жизненной энергией, но в Сайлент Вилле люди появляются очень редко, а друг друга мы убивать не можем, так каким же образом нам удаётся выживать? Как мы сохраняем силы, чтобы создавать иллюзии, гипнотизировать, менять облик?  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Горло дёрнулось и сжалось, глоток отдался в ушах гулким звоном.  
– Вы… приносите жертву…  
Шоё благосклонно кивнул:  
– Раз в год, в Обон, как вы догадались, мы выбираем одного из нас и проводим ритуал. Как огонь, от которого зажгли сотню факелов, не становится меньше, так и этой одной жизни, разделённой на всех, хватает, чтобы город прожил ещё год. Это единственный способ убийства, который допускается в Сайлент Вилле.  
– Ясно, – сказал Хиджиката после паузы. – Не буду говорить, что думаю о таких методах, и что количество ёкаев, которых можно принести в жертву, конечно, чёрт возьми. Это ваши дела, они меня не волнуют.  
– Вас волнует собственная судьба, и это понятно. Что касается вас, Тоширо, то вы человек, а на людей правила не распространяются.  
– То есть…  
– То есть, – с приятной улыбкой пояснил Шоё, – любой горожанин может убить человека, не получив немедленного наказания от вселенной. Все люди, которые попадали в Сайлент Вилл до вас, погибали, так или иначе.  
Не то чтобы Хиджиката не догадывался, но услышать это, да ещё произнесённое вот таким спокойным тоном, было жутковато.  
– Обычно, – безмятежно продолжил Шоё, – местные проявляют благоразумие и оставляют человека в живых до тех пор, пока не придёт время праздновать Обон. В конце концов, никому из нас не нравится убивать друг друга, и если появляется возможность принести в жертву чужака, ею пользуются с радостью.  
Хиджиката попытался это осознать. Все, с кем он общался изо дня в день – здоровался, делал покупки, смеялся – знали, что вскоре его убьют. А ведь некоторые из них были приятными, доброжелательными ребятами. Да и чёрт бы с ними, для всех в городе он был посторонним, случайным знакомым, глупо было надеяться, что они станут чем-то жертвовать ради него. Он и не ждал таких жертв ни от кого, кроме…  
– Ты это знал и молчал.– тихо сказал Хиджиката.  
Он не назвал имени, но Гинтоки вздрогнул и поднял голову. Впервые стало видно, какой он бледный и осунувшийся, словно это им подзакусили вампиры.  
– Хиджиката-кун, прости, я старался… – Гинтоки облизнул губы. – Я искал, где ты сможешь спрятаться, но не говорил тебе до последнего, хотел увести тебя до того, как всё начнётся, чтобы они не хватились.  
Если так подумать, то все эти дни Гинтоки постоянно отсутствовал: он заканчивал работу с первыми сумерками и тут же исчезал, возвращаясь уже ночью. Вот значит, где он пропадал.  
– Я всё облазил, – торопливо объяснял Гинтоки, – но на гору не попасть из-за ворон, в Замок меня и на порог не пустили, а тупой нуэ куда-то подевался. Я решил, что мы укроемся на болоте – с Садой я справлюсь, и никто из города туда не сунется, мы бы могли там переждать.  
– Гинтоки хотел выкрасть вас у всех из-под носа перед самым празднеством, – пояснил Шоё, – чтобы на поиски не осталось времени и горожанам пришлось в срочном порядке искать другую жертву. Грубо, но эффективно. Шинске действовал тоньше, он решил предложить вместо вас того, кого практически все ненавидят и от кого будут рады избавиться. И то и другое могло сработать, – он улыбнулся с оттенком превосходства, – но я опередил их и обо всём договорился мирно. Работа бармена имеет свои преимущества.  
– Кто? – спросил Шинске.  
– Шачи. – Как ни странно, ответил Тацума. – Вы его знали?  
Гинтоки покачал головой.  
– Неудивительно. Он был тихий парень со странностями, держался особняком, часто уходил на природу, чтобы порисовать. Рисовал он отменно, видели бы вы, какой роскошный портрет Орьё-чан он выполнил по моей просьбе. Орьё-чан, правда, не понравилось, что портрет был в бикини. – Он коротко фальшиво хохотнул и закончил без улыбки: – Шачи мне нравился.  
– А Тоширо тебе нравится? – осведомился Шоё. – Мы вынуждены выбирать, и Шачи был лучшим вариантом, как ни жаль.  
– О, прибереги свою жалость для кого-нибудь другого, детка.  
Шоё окинул Тацуму холодным взглядом, но спор продолжать не стал.  
Значит, вот о чём он сообщил Шинске, там, в мэрии. Ситуация прояснилась, но легче не стало.  
– И что, все так просто согласились принести в жертву ёкая вместо человека?  
Шоё снова заулыбался – он прямо-таки светился от радости, и это заставляло нервничать ещё сильнее.  
– Шачи был одиночкой без семьи и друзей, за него никто не заступился. А я обладаю… определённым влиянием. – Тацума захохотал, но Шоё и бровью не повёл: – Вот так всё сложилось, и вы, Тоширо, теперь в безопасности. Если только не захотите остаться ещё на год, – он весело хмыкнул, – но мы и тогда что-нибудь придумаем, не волнуйтесь.  
На год? Хиджиката не хотел оставаться в этом месте ни днём больше, он бы ушёл уже завтра утром… если это утро для него наступит. Со слов Шоё выходило, что всё закончилось хорошо, но верилось в это с трудом, да и Гинтоки с Тацумой вели себя слишком странно. Плохое предчувствие сдавило затылок, принося уверенность, что ещё ничего не закончилось.  
«Шинске».  
«Не говори со мной».  
«Где проводится ритуал?»  
«На кладбище. И не говори со мной».  
Шоё хлопнул в ладоши – резкий неожиданный звук заставил Хиджикату вздрогнуть.  
– А теперь давайте праздновать! Устроим собственное шествие духов. Что, Тоширо, не понимаете? Для людей Обон – это в первую очередь день памяти мёртвых, но для нас это праздник жизни. – Глаза Шоё блестели в темноте, Хиджиката ещё никогда не видел его таким оживлённым. – Все собираются вместе, даже те, кто обычно прячется от глаз, жгут высокие костры, танцуют бон одори, видели бы вы, как это красиво... Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на это хоть раз.  
– Вы не участвуете?  
Шоё покачал головой:  
– Я не могу. Это моё ограничение – я не должен выходить за пределы бара, никогда. Обычно это не доставляет неудобств, но не в Обон. Поэтому, – он снова повеселел, – мои домочадцы остаются со мной, чтобы мне не было так одиноко. Тоширо, я приглашаю вас принять участие в нашей маленькой вечеринке.  
«Вот оно», понял Хиджиката. Холодок прошёл по спине, голые руки покрылись мурашками, но Шоё то ли не заметил, то ли сделал вид.  
– Не надо, – глухо сказал Гинтоки.  
Он стоял, стиснув кулаки и опустив голову, его голос звучал слабо, и на одно головокружительное мгновение Хиджикате показалось, что он уже видел всё это с точностью до каждого жеста. Потом чувство дежавю прошло.  
– Гинтоки, Гинтоки, – потянул Шоё, – не порть мне настроение. Мы же договорились, и ты дал слово, что не будешь вмешиваться.  
– Но ты меня надул! – Гинтоки вскинул голову. – Обещал, что взамен найдёшь и спасёшь его, а сам уже давно всё спланировал.  
– Но я сдержал своё обещание, – Если Гинтоки смотрел с вызовом и напряжением, то Шоё разглядывал его с лёгкой улыбкой, забавляясь. – И ты должен сдержать своё. Ты же знаешь, что бывает с ёкаями, которые не держат слово.  
Хиджиката решил использовать свой шанс, пока все отвлеклись.  
«Шинске».  
Ответа не было, но он чувствовал внимание, как если бы Шинске повернул к нему голову.  
«Выпусти меня на улицу».  
«Рехнулся? Тебя убьют».  
Хиджиката так не думал. Все местные собрались на кладбище, улицы пустовали, а до выхода из города от бара было рукой подать. Он мог переждать на маленьком пляже, где они с Гинтоки так хорошо провели время однажды, попросить приюта в Замке или онсене Ойвы. За городом было опасно, но с этой опасностью он уже имел дело и знал, что ему там грозит. К тому, что задумал Шоё, Хиджиката не был готов.  
«Я справлюсь, просто помоги выбраться».  
«Нет. И не говори со мной, мать твою – он услышит».  
– Что скажете, Тоширо? – Шоё с улыбкой протянул ему руку. – Будет весело.  
Выход через дверь отпадал, но если подняться к себе и выбраться из окна… легко сказать, до лестницы наверх ещё предстояло дойти.  
– Честно говоря, я ужасно устал. День был откровенно дерьмовым, так что я бы предпочёл пойти к себе и поспать.  
Он сделал пару шагов в сторону лестницы, не слишком поспешных, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
– Ерунда. Немного сакэ, и вы мигом взбодритесь.  
– Но хотя бы умыться я могу? – Хиджиката улыбнулся, переводя всё в шутку. – И переодеться тоже не помешает.  
Он провёл руками по грязной и выпачканной в чужой крови футболке, как бы невзначай задержав руки на поясе.  
– Ничего страшного. У нас маленькая камерная вечеринка для своих, никакого дресс-кода нет.  
Вот же прицепился! Хиджиката решил изобразить дурачка:  
– Не похоже на вечеринку, вы бы хоть свет включили. – Он ещё немного прошёлся, делая вид, что оглядывается. – Выпивка, еда, где всё?  
Шоё мочал, наблюдая за ним со снисходительным видом.  
– И если уж на то пошло, – Хиджиката остановился, уперев руки в бока, – не очень понятно, что это за вечеринка. Я же человек и не могу участвовать в шествии духов.  
– О, – сказал Шоё мягко, – это как раз очень просто.  
Он вдруг оказался рядом – не возник из ниоткуда, как вампир, а скользнул вперёд, стремительным неуловимым движением. Хиджиката отступил и стал ещё на шаг ближе к лестнице. Осталось не так много – если двигаться быстро, и если Гинтоки поможет, а Шинске не станет вмешиваться… могло получиться.  
– Вы будете участвовать в качестве жертвы, – спокойно объяснил Шоё. Должно быть, у Хиджикаты вытянулось лицо, потому что он поспешил добавить: – Разумеется, вашей жизни ничего не грозит, я не собираюсь причинять вам вред, уверяю.  
Он стоял близко, смотрел в глаза, и не мог видеть, как Хиджиката осторожно снял с пояса свой последний мешочек с солью.  
– Жертва, – повторил Хиджиката. – Вы же шутите?  
– Я могу вас заставить, – Шоё говорил серьёзно, – но предпочёл бы, чтобы всё было добровольно. Смотрите на это как на взаимовыручку: я спас вам жизнь, и вы могли бы меня отблагодарить.  
Он окончательно сбросил маску, и Хиджиката решил, что тоже может не церемониться.  
– Я не просил о помощи, вы это сделали не для меня, а для себя. И все предыдущие случаи, когда вы мне помогали: сплели ханамуцуби, прислали тэнгу на гору – только потому, что берегли меня для ритуала.  
– Но это не так. Сначала я, как и все мы, рассматривал вас как будущую жертву, и это нормально – вы же не ждёте, что шапочный знакомый станет рисковать ради вас, но со временем я проникся к вам искренней симпатией.  
– А теперь собираетесь немного попировать за мой счёт? – Хиджиката удобнее перехватил мешочек. Сейчас, дольше тянуть нельзя. – Знаете что, Шоё? Катитесь к чёрту.  
«Не двигайся».  
Мешочек с солью безобидно выпал из ослабших пальцев, рука бессильно повисла вдоль тела: Хиджиката понял, что не может шелохнуться.  
«Ублюдок, какого хуя ты это сделал?!»  
«Это для твоего блага… и не только для твоего. А теперь перестань истерить и слушай, что я скажу».  
– Прекрасно, Шинске, – Шоё быстро благодарно улыбнулся и перевёл серьёзный взгляд на Хиджикату. – Это печально, Тоширо. Мне совсем не хочется применять силу, но с вами по-другому не получается. Почему вы такой упрямый? – он сокрушённо покачал головой. – Ну, не стану лукавить – будь вы слабым и покладистым, вы бы мне не понравились. А если бы вы мне не понравились, то сейчас лежали бы связанным на ягуре. Или умерли бы ещё раньше, вместо Оогуши-сана… Шинске.  
Он резко замолчал, а вместо него заговорил Шинске:  
«Успокойся, ничего не бойся. Тебе ничего не грозит, поэтому расслабься и наслаждайся происходящим. И делай всё, что он скажет».  
– Готово, – отчитался Шинске вслух.  
Шоё посмотрел на него, потом наклонился к Хиджикате:  
– Тоширо, всё хорошо?  
– Да, – сказал Хиджиката спокойно. Он не понимал, почему Шоё спрашивает, если это и так очевидно. – Всё просто прекрасно.

Шоё заулыбался с таким видом, словно у него с плеч груз упал.  
– Значит, вы согласны присоединиться к нашей вечеринке?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Отлично. Но сначала снимите всю эту… амуницию, – он помахал рукой, – вам она больше не понадобится.  
Хиджиката с готовностью стащил через голову ремни с бомбочками. Он так спешил выполнить просьбу, что уронил их и сразу начал вытаскивать из-за пояса рапиру. Когда и она покатилась по полу с жалобным звоном, Шоё подошёл ближе.  
– На самом деле, мне не по душе такие методы, – он обхватил лицо Хиджикаты ладонями и провёл большими пальцами от скул к вискам, – но вы мне нравитесь, и я хочу, чтобы вы хорошо провели время. К тому же…  
Он наклонился, заглянул в глаза, спрашивая разрешения. Хиджиката подавил улыбку и сам потянулся ему навстречу.  
Шоё не пытался протолкнуть язык ему в рот и поцеловать в засос, он прихватывал нижнюю губу, легко посасывал и продолжал мягко гладить его по лицу. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, чувствуя приятное головокружение, он и хотел бы ответить, но язык не слушался.  
– К тому же, – прошептал Шоё, – вы восхитительно вкусный.  
Его глаза сияли, к щекам прилила кровь, и Хиджиката понял, что он успел подкрепиться его жизненной энергией. Минутная слабость сразу прошла – Шоё взял немного.  
– Гинтоки, что насчёт тебя?  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката напрягся – он каким-то образом умудрился забыть, что они здесь не одни.  
Шоё взял его за плечи и развернул лицом к Гинтоки. Тот так и стоял сбоку от стойки, опустив голову и стиснув кулаки, в их сторону он не смотрел.  
– Не упрямься, – в мягком голосе Шоё слышалась издёвка. – Всё равно поломаешься и согласишься.  
– Сказал же, нет!  
Шоё обнял Хиджикату со спины и пристроил подбородок ему на плечо.  
– Тоширо?  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Хиджиката успокаивающе. – Гинтоки, я не против.  
Тот только помотал головой.  
– Лучше тебе сделать это самому, а то в следующий раз я могу быть не таким осторожным.  
Плечи Гинтоки закаменели. Хиджиката хотел сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее, но Шоё прижал палец к губам и покачал головой.  
– Да будь ты проклят, – выдавил Гинтоки сквозь зубы. – Тварь, ненавижу тебя, чтоб тебя демоны три вечности драли!  
Шоё фыркнул.  
– Гинтоки у нас бунтарь, – пояснил он снисходительно. – Прогуливает школу, крадёт деньги из дома – разочарование для любящего родителя.  
Гинтоки подошёл, остановился в шаге от них, не поднимая головы.  
– С каких пор я должен умолять, чтобы ты меня поцеловал? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Он хотел успокоить Гинтоки, но когда тот поднял голову, стало ясно, что не поможет: бледное лицо, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, закушенные губы – это было что-то посерьёзнее ревности.  
– Прости, – прошептал Гинтоки.  
Он вытянул шею и коснулся его губ, едва-едва, как школьник, впервые целующий одноклассницу. Сухое, короткое прикосновение отозвалось холодком в кончиках пальцев, и Гинтоки сразу отступил.  
– Прости, – повторил он сдавленно.  
– Как трогательно, – прокомментировал Шоё, – особенно, с учётом того, что ты уже успел с ним сделать. Или за это ты тоже извинился?  
– За что? – заинтересовался Хиджиката.  
– Да так. Если он захочет, то сам расскажет – потом.  
Гинтоки вздрогнул, но голову не поднял и ничего не ответил. А Шоё уже потерял к нему интерес:  
– Шинске?  
Оказывается, тот давно стоял рядом со скучающим видом.  
– Я бы предпочёл кровь или мясо на худой конец.  
– Никакого мяса. И ты знаешь, что не должен пить ничью кровь, кроме моей.  
Шинске пожал плечами:  
– Как скажете, Уцуро-сама.  
«Уцуро» – так звали Шоё. Хиджиката всегда это знал, но почему-то забыл. А вот про то, как Шинске пил его кровь сегодня, он помнил очень хорошо – кое-кто тут вёл свою игру.  
Шинске приблизился и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме скуки, когда он небрежно мазнул губами по губам Хиджикаты – полная противоположность тому, как он тыкался в шею, там, у забора. По спине прокатилась волна холода, осела в коленях, и Хиджиката пошатнулся. Шинске сразу отступил, а Шоё – Уцуро – придержал за плечи, пока он не пришёл в себя.  
– Тоширо?  
– Я взял немного. Подумал, что главное блюдо впереди.  
– Молодец. В отличие от Гинтоки, Шинске во всём успешен и всегда послушен, – пояснил Шоё для Хиджикаты, – надежда и гордость семьи. Тацума, твоя очередь.  
Тот поднял руки.  
– Нет, детишки, развлекайтесь без меня.  
– Ты так останешься совсем без сил, а в ближайшие дни тебе ничего больше не перепадёт.  
Тацума зло оскалился, совсем как в ту ночь, когда Хиджиката с Гинтоки застали их двоих в пустом баре.  
– Шо-чан, лапочка, возьми свою заботу, засунь поглубже в свой роскошный зад и соверши несколько поступательных движений. Можешь в процессе думать обо мне.  
Шоё ни капли не обиделся.  
– Как знаешь. Тогда посмотри бейсбол, пока нас не будет – расскажешь, если Тигры выиграют. Тоширо, идём.  
Но они не сдвинулись с места, потому что на пути у них стоял Гинтоки.  
– Ну что такое? – в голосе Шоё впервые прорезалось раздражение. – Идите вперёд вместе с Шинске и приведите комнату в порядок.  
Гинтоки смерил его недобрым взглядом.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что я стану принимать в этом участие?  
Шоё задумался ненадолго, потом пожал плечами:  
– Если не хочешь, то я не заставляю.  
Гинтоки такого не ожидал, он растерянно заморгал, затем спохватился и нахмурился:  
– Не заставляешь?  
– Твоё присутствие не обязательно. – Шоё небрежно помахал ладонью. – Сходи на кладбище, повеселись вместе со всеми, а Оборо тебя заменит.  
– Что?..  
– Оборо – ещё одна надежда семьи, – сказал Шоё Хиджикате. – Он не так привлекает внимание как Шинске, но исполнительный и услужливый, вот уж на кого можно положиться.  
Оборо… знакомое имя, где-то Хиджиката его уже слышал.  
– Ты не… – Гинтоки облизал губы, – ты не можешь…  
Шинске прошёл мимо него, с силой задев плечом. Гинтоки посмотрел ему вслед, а когда повернулся, то уже взял себя в руки.  
– Не надо никого звать, – его голос звучал совершенно бесцветно, и Хиджиката опять забеспокоился. – Я пойду с вами. 

Они обогнули стойку и вышли в коридор, ведущий к ванной.  
– Сюда? – слабо спросил Хиджиката, увидев, что Шинске отпирает дверь в подсобку.  
– Это наше любимое место для вечеринок, – пояснил Шоё. – Не бойтесь, там нет ничего страшного.  
– Я не боюсь.  
– Вот и славно.  
На самом деле, Хиджиката боялся, хотя понятия не имел, почему. Эта дверь всегда внушала ему иррациональный ужас, даже когда он быстрым шагом проходил мимо, а теперь ему предстояло войти внутрь и увидеть… что? он не знал, и это пугало ещё сильнее. Но Шоё придерживал за плечи и вёл рядом с собой, и отказать ему было совершенно немыслимо.  
В комнате было темно. Шинске небрежно щёлкнул выключателем и прошёл внутрь, Гинтоки плёлся за ним, а Хиджиката и Шоё шли последними. Свет включался постепенно, секциями, лампочки в старом плафоне мигали и потрескивали. Хиджиката остановился на пороге, озираясь со смесью страха и любопытства.  
Это была самая обычная подсобка размерами побольше его спальни наверху. Вдоль боковых стен протянулись стеллажи, пол между ними был заставлен коробками, и Гинтоки с Шинске начали распинывать и растаскивать их, чтобы освободить место. Потолок некогда покрасили в белый, но он посерел от времени, стены на треть были такими же грязно-белыми, а на две трети – красно-коричневыми, пол устилал рыжеватый линолеум, вздувшийся тут и там, как если бы подсобку пару раз затапливало. Более заурядную комнату трудно было себе представить, и Хиджиката засмеялся от облегчения.  
– Это место для вечеринок?  
Из нормальной мебели в подсобке было только кресло: большое, с широкими подлокотниками. В рыжем свете плафона оно казалось чёрным. Шоё сел в него, на ходу стащив резинку с волос, морщась, помассировал затылок, потом резким движением пригладил волосы и откинул голову на спинку. Выглядел он нездорово.  
– Устали? – Хиджиката остановился рядом.  
Шоё сидел с закрытыми глазами, его чёлка растрепалась, лицо стало чрезмерно бледным.  
– Скорее, переел. Знаете, как у детей болит живот от сладкого?  
Хиджиката не очень понял, что он имеет в виду, но на всякий случай предложил:  
– Могу сделать массаж.  
– Массаж? – Шоё посмотрел с интересом. – Благодарю за заботу, но как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Он потянул за руку, и Хиджиката с улыбкой сел к нему на колени. Начиналось самое интересное.  
Но Шоё переходить к интересному не спешил – опёрся локтем о подлокотник и задумчиво смотрел снизу вверх.  
– Я хочу, чтобы между нами не было недопонимания, – сказал он наконец. – Да, в развлечениях ёкаев человек может быть только жертвой, но никто из нас не желает вам зла. С вами всё будет хорошо, обещаю.  
Вопросы безопасности волновали Хиджикату в последнюю очередь, но раз для Шоё это было так важно...  
– Окей, – он пожал плечами.  
Шоё не улыбнулся, не ответил – сидел молча и смотрел. Ждал? Хиджиката решил, что пора брать дело в свои руки. Он опёрся о спинку кресла над головой Шоё и наклонился – тот не потянулся навстречу, но и не отвернулся, тогда Хиджиката положил руку ему на плечо, наклонился ещё ниже и поцеловал его.  
Это было странно. До сих пор, если у Хиджикаты возникали мысли о том, что они с Шоё могли бы поцеловаться и не только – обычно, когда тот устраивал очередной сеанс своего специфического флирта – то он давил эту идею на корню. Но даже позволь он воображению разгуляться, не смог бы представить, что это будет так. Губы Шоё послушно раскрывались под его напором – мягкие и гладкие, без единой трещинки, шероховатости, даже без складок. Хиджиката много кого целовал в жизни, но никогда с таким не сталкивался. Язык Шоё легко скользил вдоль его языка, тёплый, влажный и умелый. От Шоё пахло чем-то трудноопределимым, но несомненно приятным, его колени были в меру жёсткими, а плечи – удобно-твёрдыми. Идеальный поцелуй, чересчур идеальный – Хиджиката не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет.  
Решать не пришлось – Шоё отодвинулся первым. Хиджиката нахмурился:  
– Не хочешь?  
Он загораживал собой свет, и лицо Шоё оказалось в тени, только глаза поблёскивали. Его чёлка окончательно растрепалась, обнажив лоб, и эта вроде бы незначительная деталь полностью меняла лицо, превращая его в другого человека – Хиджиката понял, что уже не сможет называть его «Шоё», это имя ему не подходило.  
– Хочу, – Уцуро облизнул губы и улыбнулся краем рта. – Но сначала избавься от этого.  
Когда он так говорил, не могло возникнуть и мысли не послушаться или предложить ему раздеться первым. Хиджиката взялся за край футболки, стащил её в несколько рывков и бросил за спину, не глядя. Волосы встали дыбом, он встряхнул головой, чтобы привести их в порядок, и машинально пропустил чёлку сквозь пальцы.  
Глаза Уцуро стали совсем тёмными.  
– Определённо, я правильно выбрал между тобой и Оогуши-саном.  
Когда он так смотрел, никаких посторонних мыслей попросту не возникало. Хиджиката опёрся о спинку обеими руками и наклонился к нему:  
– Ты так и собираешься весь вечер трепать языком?  
Уцуро не улыбнулся.  
– Нет. Не собираюсь.  
Он положил руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе.  
В этот раз получилось легче: Хиджиката уже не анализировал ощущения, не до того было. Уцуро целовался агрессивно, глубоко проталкивая язык, и крепко держал за шею, не позволяя отстраниться. Другой рукой он гладил по спине, проходился костяшками вдоль позвоночника, потом с силой надавил на поясницу, и Хиджиката выгнулся со стоном. Как-то резко стало жарко, руки ослабли, и он зажмурился, полностью подчиняясь, позволяя целовать себя, ласкать и вертеть, как Уцуро вздумается. Затылок упёрся в твёрдое плечо, и, приоткрыв глаза, Хиджиката понял, что почти лежит: Уцуро перекинул его ноги через свои колени и распластал его на себе, придерживая под спину и не прекращая целовать. Губы блуждали по подбородку, шее, ключицам – Хиджиката откидывал голову, подставляясь, а когда не выдерживал и стонал, Уцуро затыкал его поцелуем, таким жадным, что воздуха не хватало. Свободной рукой он гладил Хиджикату по ноге, вёл раскрытой ладонью от колена к бедру с ощутимым нажимом и стискивал ягодицы или просовывал руку ему между ног, поглаживая пах. Ощущений было слишком много, и Хиджиката чуть не кончил, когда Уцуро расстегнул ему ширинку и накрыл член ладонью. Слишком, слишком, слишком. Он никогда в жизни не возбуждался настолько быстро.  
Уцуро почувствовал его напряжение и убрал руку. Хиджиката прищурился, но перед глазами всё расплывалось, пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы мутный силуэт сложился в спокойное лицо Уцуро. Губы у того соблазнительно припухли, и Хиджиката потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
– Не будем спешить, – Уцуро погладил его по щеке, – ещё целая ночь впереди. И мы здесь не одни.  
Он посмотрел в сторону, взгляд сделался острым, недобрым. Хиджиката тоже оглянулся и увидел Гинтоки с Шинске. Они закончили с уборкой и стояли в шаге от кресла: Шинске выглядел скучающим, Гинтоки смотрел в сторону.  
– Мы поменялись ролями? – Уцуро усмехнулся. – Это вы должны меня развлекать, а не наоборот – насладились красивым зрелищем, теперь отрабатывайте.  
– Как скажете, Уцуро-сама.  
Гинтоки молчал. Хиджиката понял, что совсем забыл про него, пока целовался с Уцуро – осознавать это было неприятно.  
– Займитесь друг другом, – Уцуро откинулся на спинку кресла. – Втроём.  
Хиджиката опёрся о подлокотник, чтобы сесть прямо. Втроём? Это было немного чересчур – не то чтобы он был сильно против, но вот Гинтоки…  
– Не делай этого, – тихо сказал Гинтоки. Он смотрел в сторону, говорил тихо и безэмоционально – безнадёжно.  
– Можешь не участвовать, если не хочешь, Оборо будет рад заменить тебя, – Уцуро неприятно улыбнулся. – Если я попрошу, он сделает что угодно, например – приведёт пятерых или шестерых своих подчинённых.  
Гинтоки окинул его тяжёлым взглядом.  
– Ты не станешь звать Оборо.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что ему всё равно, а тебе такое не нравится, тебе нравится, когда больно.  
Уцуро даже не пытался скрыть насмешку:  
– Гинтоки, начни уже думать хотя бы на один шаг вперёд. Конечно, Оборо всё равно, но тебе-то – нет. Поэтому я заставлю тебя смотреть.  
Гинтоки замахнулся, но Шинске вовремя перехватил его руку.  
– Прощу прощения, – сказал он холодно, – Гинтоки немного не в себе из-за Обона. Перевозбудился.  
Он стоял неподвижно и говорил без выражения, но Хиджиката видел, как вздулись мышцы на руках Гинтоки, и мог только догадываться, какое Шинске прикладывает усилие, чтобы его удержать. Уцуро же раскинулся в кресле с невозмутимым видом и явно наслаждался происходящим. Трудно было сказать, кто из них бесит сильнее.  
– Да сколько можно хуями мериться?  
Гинтоки вытаращился на него в шоке, Уцуро фыркнул. Хиджиката встал и мрачно посмотрел на обоих:  
– Перетягиваете меня как грёбаный приз. Заебали. Втроём так втроём, что в этом такого?  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты не понимаешь…  
Гинтоки выглядел больным от беспокойства, и Хиджиката смягчился.  
– Прекрасно понимаю. Мы с Мицубой частенько приглашали третьего, это называется свинг.  
Теперь вытаращился Шинске:  
– Как?  
– Свинг. И это даже не извращение, а просто способ разнообразить секс.  
– Я сразу понял, что ты хорошо впишешься в нашу маленькую дружескую компанию, – весело прокомментировал Уцуро.  
Хиджиката стянул туфли, наступая на задники, и вышел на середину комнаты. Линолеум был неприятно тёплым и мягким, как что-то живое, и пружинил под ногами.  
– А матрас постелить нельзя? – спросил Хиджиката, брезгливо морщась.  
Шинске взял его за локоть и развернул к себе.  
– Ты быстро привыкнешь.  
Он поцеловал не в губы, а под ухом, лизнул тонкую кожу и провёл влажную полоску по шее. Хиджиката повернул голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и встретился взглядами с Гинтоки. Вот же чёрт!  
До сих пор он считал, что они с Гинтоки ничего друг другу не должны – не бегал по округе в поисках, с кем бы перепихнуться, но и хранить верность не собирался. Так почему же было так неловко обжиматься с другим у него на глазах?  
Почему он обжимается с Шинске на глазах у Гинтоки и Уцуро? Что за…  
– Продолжайте, – сказал Уцуро благосклонно. – Гинтоки, не отставай.  
Сомнения исчезли так же быстро, как появились: Хиджиката обнял Шинске за пояс и потёрся о него бёдрами.

Губы Шинске скользили по шее, тыкались в плечо и ключицы, он проводил по коже языком, прижимал зубами, но не прикусывал. Хиджиката вытащил его рубашку из-за пояса штанов и просунул под неё руки, погладил его по спине, по гладкой прохладной коже без шрамов и неровностей.  
– Не хочешь раздеться?  
Шинске покосился – они были так близко, что получалось разглядеть ажурный рисунок зелёной радужки.  
– Если ты попросишь.  
Он умудрялся строить из себя хозяина жизни даже во время секса. Хиджиката ухмыльнулся и неторопливо погладил его по бокам, по бёдрам, взялся за ремень брюк и начал расстёгивать ширинку. Шинске наблюдал со снисходительным видом, и Хиджиката закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Он быстро расстегнул брюки и дёрнул их вниз – белья под ними не обнаружилось.  
– Я думал, ты носишь слипы.  
Шинске выглядел позабавленным:  
– Много думал?  
– Часами, – заверил Хиджиката и опустился на колени.  
У Шинске ещё не встал, но стоило немного погладить и провести губами от основания до головки, как член начал твердеть. Хиджиката быстро глянул на Шинске – тот смотрел с лёгким интересом. Ну и самодовольный же говнюк. Хиджиката взял в рот, неторопливо облизал головку, ещё раз посмотрел вверх и с удовольствием отметил, что взгляд Шинске затуманился. Даже ему было трудно сохранять самообладание в такой ситуации, а Гинтоки вообще срывало крышу от самых легчайших прикосновений...  
Вспоминать Гинтоки было не лучшей идеей. Хиджиката посмотрел в его сторону и дёрнулся от неожиданности, потому что Гинтоки уже был рядом – шёл к ним, на ходу стягивая рубашку. Он обогнул Хиджикату, глядя только перед собой, и подошёл к Шинске со спины.  
– Ну наконец-то, а я уж подумал, что ты собираешься пропустить всё самое интересное.  
Гинтоки не ответил: он взял Шинске за подбородок, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Тот сразу закинул руку ему за голову, прихватил за волосы и ответил так уверенно, что стало понятно: они целовались уже множество раз. Это было видно по тому, как по-хозяйски рука Гинтоки прошлась по животу Шинске, задирая рубашку, по тому, как тот отклонился назад, привалившись спиной к его груди.  
Хиджиката не собирался ревновать – и не ревновал – но не хотел оставаться в стороне. Пока Гинтоки целовал и лапал Шинске, он стащил с того брюки до колен и всерьёз занялся членом – не сосал, а только ласкал пальцами проводил языком по тонкой горячей кожице, обхватывал губами головку, неглубоко впуская в рот. Приятно было чувствовать, как член твердеет и увеличивается его стараниями, а от тихих стонов и влажных звуков над головой в теле начал разгораться угасший было жар. Хиджиката сунул свободную руку в джинсы и приспустил трусы, чтобы не давили на вставший член. Ничего больше делать не стал – он уже был достаточно возбуждён, а Гинтоки и Шинске только разогревались. Гинтоки как раз избавлял того от рубашки: помогая ему, Шинске отвёл руки назад, и его ключицы натянули тонкую кожу. Красиво. Хиджиката с радостью облизал бы и их и плоские тёмные соски. Желание сорвать с Шинске его надменную маску, заставить стонать и вскрикивать, подстёгивало. Хиджиката продёрнул его член в кулаке, другой рукой приласкал мошонку, погладил твёрдые яички под нежной кожей и просунул пальцы дальше – по влажной от испарины промежности.  
Шинске заёрзал, завертелся, но Гинтоки крепче прижал его к себе и удержал на месте, а Хиджиката скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, нащупал отверстие, надавил и легко проник внутрь. Шинске протяжно застонал, и Хиджиката вдруг почувствовал, как стенки ануса раздвигаются и к его пальцам сверху прижимаются пальцы Гинтоки. Оба замерли в неуверенности. Хиджиката посмотрел вверх и увидел растерянный взгляд Гинтоки – тот это не планировал, просто им обоим не терпелось выебать Шинске.  
– Развернитесь, – потребовал Уцуро, – мне плохо видно.  
Он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и опёршись локтем о подлокотник, со скучающим видом зрителя на нудном спектакле. Интересно, его можно было заставить стонать и извиваться от удовольствия? – хотел бы Хиджиката узнать.  
Не сговариваясь, они с Гинтоки развернули Шинске полубоком к Уцуро, Гинтоки ещё и отступил в сторону, чтобы не загораживать его собой.  
– Так лучше. Продолжайте.  
Хиджиката послушно протолкнул пальцы в Шинске, и Гинтоки – тоже. Они двигались одновременно, стукаясь костяшками, поглаживали и надавливали, засовывали так глубоко, как только получалось. От четырёх пальцев в заднице Шинске окончательно размяк – он обвис на Гинтоки и стонал, приоткрыв рот, вскидывал бёдра, то ли пытаясь освободиться, то ли сильнее насаживаясь. Хиджиката искренне старался доставить ему удовольствие, но сам нет-нет да поглядывал на Уцуро. Тот сидел всё в той же вальяжной позе, но его улыбка застыла и глаза потемнели. Значит, ему нравилось смотреть, как имеют его любовника. И часто они такое практиковали? Ограничивались только Гинтоки или приглашали пресловутого Оборо и его «подчинённых»? Воображение мигом нарисовало сочную и живую картинку: бледное тело Шинске вытянулось в руках тёмных крылатых фигур, он стонет и мечется, не пытаясь освободиться, а Уцуро вот так же неподвижно сидит в кресле и смотрит с закаменевшим лицом. Хиджикате стало стыдно за свои фантазии, но кровь почему-то прилила не к лицу, а к паху. Пришлось перехватить член у основания, чтобы немного сбить возбуждение.  
– Полегче, – скомандовал Уцуро, – он у вас сейчас кончит. Тоширо, помоги ему раздеться.  
Какое-то в этом было извращённое удовольствие: подчиняться его приказам в ущерб собственным желаниям. Хиджикате сейчас больше всего хотелось поставить Шинске раком и отыметь, а вместо этого он принялся избавлять его от брюк. И не только он: Шинске послушно поднял сначала одну ногу, потом другую, помогая стаскивать штанины, а Гинтоки придержал его за плечи, чтобы не потерял равновесие. Они, все трое, делали то, что хотел Уцуро, и так, как ему нравилось. От осознания этого перехватывало горло и сладко сводило в животе.  
Гинтоки вдруг отступил и тоже начал стягивать штаны. Шинске качнуло, и Хиджиката поспешил подхватить его. Обнял, зарылся лицом в шею, во влажные волосы, погладил по спине, по ягодицам и надавил на приоткрытую дырку. Хотелось сделать это не пальцами, а членом, но приходилось сдерживаться, а ещё отводить локоть и держаться боком к Уцуро, чтобы тому были видны все подробности. То, что он смотрел, заводило не меньше, чем ласки, а Шинске – хитрый ублюдок – тёрся бёдрами, и это совсем не помогало сдерживаться. Хиджиката в отместку укусил его за шею, там, где она переходила в плечо. С силой сомкнул зубы – прокусить не смог, но оставил на светлой коже отчётливый яркий след. Шинске вздрогнул и выгнулся в его объятиях, а Хиджиката с удовольствием прошёлся языком по красным отметинам.  
– Кусаешь вампира? – голос Шинске срывался, но в нём всё равно слышалась насмешка. – Да ты затейник.  
Он вдруг подсёк Хиджикату под ноги и ловко уложил на пол. Линолеум просел под плечами, а Шинске уже навалился сверху, и он больше не сдерживался. Его губы были повсюду, руки лихорадочно шарили по телу, закаменевший член елозил по животу. Хиджиката закинул ноги ему на поясницу, а Шинске упёрся кулаками в пол и медленно двигал бёдрами, тёрся о ширинку и о наполовину прикрытый бельём член. Напоказ, всё это было напоказ. Хиджиката ощущал взгляд Уцуро, тяжёлый и ласкающий, как горячая ладонь, чувствовал его на своей шее, твёрдых сосках, запавшем животе и сильнее откидывал голову, прогибаясь в спине, подставляясь под эту эфемерную ласку.  
Гинтоки схватил Шинске за плечи, сдёрнул с него и опрокинул на спину. Они перекатились в сторону, а Хиджиката остался лежать, отдуваясь. Оставаться не у дел? – ну нет, это было не по нему. Он немного полежал, восстанавливая дыхание, и начал стягивать джинсы.  
Гинтоки подмял Шинске под себя и вылизывал его шею. На плечах и спине бугрились мышцы, и у Хиджикаты пальцы закололо от желания дотронуться, размять, помассировать – ему это всегда нравилось. Он подобрался к ним, пристроился за Гинтоки и погладил по плечам. Тот напрягся, но не отшатнулся и не убежал с воплями, и Хиджиката осмелел: привалился к его спине, прикусил за плечо, за мочку уха, поцеловал в шею сзади, под прилипшими к коже кудрями. Он успел вызубрить все чувствительные места на его теле, мог бы написать эссе на тему «Как возбудить Гинтоки за полминуты» – конечно, он знал, что делает. Вдруг кольнуло острой горькой болью, но Хиджиката не придал ей значения.  
Он обнял Гинтоки поперёк груди, под сосками – сердце у того билось быстро и часто; другой рукой погладил по твёрдым мышцам живота – они вздрагивали под ладонью; потёрся членом о его ягодицы, и Гинтоки тихо застонал. Улыбнувшись, Хиджиката продолжил целовать его в плечи и в шею. Опустил руку ниже, на крупный, уже полностью вставший член – Гинтоки застонал громче. Хиджиката без нажима провёл по стволу вверх, погладил влажную головку. Гинтоки вздрогнул и попытался толкнуться ему в ладонь, но он сразу убрал руку и стал поглаживать его пах и внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Так стоять, наклонившись, было неудобно, и он почти лёг на Гинтоки, уверенный, что тот выдержит его вес, как выдерживал всегда.  
Гинтоки не выдержал. Он резко выпрямился, схватил Хиджикату за волосы и притянул к себе: на мгновение они оказались лицом к лицу, Хиджиката успел заглянуть ему в глаза, поймать невыразимо печальный взгляд, и – Гинтоки его поцеловал. Он буквально впился в его губы и сразу глубоко просунул язык, целуя так, словно ждал этого сотню лет и наконец-то дорвался. Хиджиката слегка опешил от такого напора и не сразу среагировал, а когда попытался ответить, это оказалось невозможно: Гинтоки целовался как безумный, словно хотел заполнить его собой, или наоборот проглотить. Пришлось применить нечестный приём и ухватить его за член. Гинтоки ахнул, и Хиджиката воспользовался моментом, чтобы вытолкнуть его язык изо рта. Гинтоки сдался так же внезапно, как набросился на него – расслабился и позволил целовать себя, едва отвечая. Их языки скользили друг по другу, привычно, неторопливо, Гинтоки откинул голову на плечо Хиджикаты и закрыл глаза, его ресницы посерели от влаги и еле заметно вздрагивали.  
Хиджикату вдруг накрыло волной болезненной нежности. Он никогда не чувствовал к Гинтоки ничего, кроме симпатии и желания, так почему сейчас его сердце затрепетало от какого-то тёплого, бестолкового, но настолько сильного чувства, что стало трудно дышать? Почему именно сейчас – не когда они валялись в обнимку на смятых простынях, не когда Гинтоки спасал его, не когда еле слышно шептал это своё «Хиджиката-кун» – а именно сейчас, когда они собирались перепихнуться с Шинске, чтобы развлечь Уцуро? Худший момент, чтобы понять…  
– Хей, голубки, – протяжный насмешливый голос Шинске вернул его в реальность, – вы про меня не забыли?  
Он ухмылялся, развалившись на полу: волосы рассыпались вокруг головы, на щеках выступили яркие пятна румянца, губы потемнели – забудешь такого, как же.  
– Вы забыли про меня, – судя по голосу, Уцуро улыбался. – Довольно прелюдий, переходите к делу.  
Флёр из бестолковых и непонятных эмоций сдуло как порывом ветра, и он ощутил, насколько возбуждён. Член стоял так, что было почти больно, Хиджиката прижал его рукой, но легче не стало – руки было не достаточно, ему требовалось больше, хотелось уже засадить кому-нибудь, только он не знал, кого хочет больше – Гинтоки или Шинске.  
Гинтоки решил за него. Он немного поменял позу, отклонился назад, и Хиджиката охнул, ощутив прикосновение к члену, а Гинтоки плавно повёл бёдрами и потёрся о него. Пришлось вцепиться ему в плечо и закусить губу, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться и не кончить сию минуту.  
– Давай же, – прошептал Гинтоки. – Действуй.  
Хиджиката и сам уже не мог больше терпеть. С некоторым усилием он отстранился – было физически трудно оторваться от Гинтоки, раздвинул его ягодицы и привычно надавил пальцами на анус. Учитывая, как часто они трахались, можно было обойтись без смазки.  
– Подвинься, – сказал Шинске.  
Хиджиката нахмурился и посмотрел на него через плечо Гинтоки.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Собираюсь его выебать, – любезно пояснил Шинске. – И наши желания совпадают, как я понял. Гинтоки, давай ближе.  
Гинтоки послушался и передвинулся так, чтобы оказаться над его бёдрами. Хиджиката наблюдал за ними в растерянности.  
– Подожди, ты хочешь…  
Он догадался, что собирается сделать Шинске, но не мог уложить это в голове. Два члена в одну дырку, это физически возможно с мужчиной?  
– Не волнуйся, – Шинске явно развлекался, – тебе понравится.  
Хиджиката наклонился к Гинтоки.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Всё в порядке. – Гинтоки коротко взглянул на него и отвернулся. – Лучше я, чем ты.  
– Я жду, – напомнил Уцуро.  
Хиджиката ничем подобным раньше не занимался даже с женщинами, поэтому приходилось слушаться Шинске. Откуда-то появилась смазка – дешёвый тюбик с фруктовой отдушкой – он выдавил на ладонь побольше и начал подготавливать Гинтоки. Не важно, насколько тот был растянут, для того, что они собирались сделать, без смазки было не обойтись.  
Мысль о том, что они собираются делать, зудела, дёргая за нервные окончания. Хиджиката только представлял и уже заводился, а Гинтоки ещё и постанывал, когда он двигал пальцами внутри него, вздрагивал, насаживался бёдрами – это едва можно было вытерпеть.  
Не только он – все уже дошли до предела. Стоило закончить с подготовкой, как Гинтоки приподнялся на коленях, обхватил член Шинске ладонью и направил в себя. Хиджиката придерживал его за бёдра, помогая сохранить равновесие, а сам смотрел – как головка упирается в анус, как блестящие от смазки мышцы раздвигаются, как Гинтоки с глубоким вздохом принимает в себя член. Не его член. Это должно было вызывать ревность, или злость, или отвращение – какие-то нормальные эмоции. Хиджиката дотронулся до члена Шинске и, легко касаясь, погладил кончиками пальцев. Если бы он не был так возбуждён, то с удовольствием бы посмотрел, как тот имеет Гинтоки. Сначала посмотрел бы, а потом присоединился.  
Наверное, он никогда не был нормальным.  
– Что же ты делаешь... – прохрипел Шинске.  
Его член был таким горячим под рукой. Хиджиката провёл по нему вверх, до того места, где он вошёл в Гинтоки: напряжённые мышцы обхватывали его крепко, на первый взгляд, вплотную. Хиджиката надавил, и они поддались.  
Гинтоки застонал, откинул голову назад, его глаза были зажмурены, нижняя губа закушена. Хиджиката поцеловал его в висок, чтобы успокоить, хотя сам спокойствия не чувствовал. Припухшая дырка всё равно выглядела слишком маленькой для двух членов сразу. Он начал осторожно водить пальцами, стараясь растянуть её ещё немного, а другой рукой надавил ему между лопаток, чтобы наклонился. Гинтоки качнулся вперёд, Шинске подхватил его и погладил по спине.  
– Давай быстрее, – буркнул он сквозь зубы. – Я тоже не железный.  
«Потерпишь, – подумал Хиджиката, – ты вампир или кто». Ему, как слабому человеку, приходилось хуже: от желания голова кружилась, но Гинтоки всё ещё был слишком узким. Хиджиката матерился про себя и трахал его пальцами, растягивая, надавливая, поглаживая, до тех пор, пока мышцы не поддались. Гинтоки всхлипывал, вертел задом, и у Хиджикаты уже в ушах шумело от перевозбуждения, стоило бы растянуть ещё немного, но сил не осталось, он бы больше и секунды не вытерпел. Хиджиката вытащил пальцы, взялся руками за ягодицы Гинтоки, оттянул кожу в стороны и приставил член к приоткрытой дырке. Затаив дыхание, толкнулся на пробу – было страшно причинить боль, но Гинтоки только задышал чаще, задрожал всем телом, и член вошёл в него почти без усилия.  
Хиджиката застыл, хватая ртом воздух. Глаза были широко распахнуты, но он ничего перед собой не видел. Ощущения от горячего линолеума под ногами и горячей кожи под ладонями улетучились, осталось только одно ощущение – от жаркой пульсирующей тесноты.  
В чувство его привёл долгий, мучительный, как показалось, стон. Гинтоки тяжело дышал, его спина блестела от пота, он часто вздрагивал, а Шинске гладил его по плечам и нашёптывал что-то успокаивающее. Заметив, что Хиджиката смотрит, он снисходительно ухмыльнулся.  
– Устал? Люди такие слабые. Отойди, а мы продолжим без тебя.  
Хиджиката зло оскалился:  
– Лучше сам иди отдыхать в гробу. Я слышал, что у вампиров нет кровообращения, а значит, не стоит.  
– Оба идите к чёрту! – простонал Гинтоки. – А я подрочу и лягу спать.  
Хиджиката и Шинске, не сговариваясь, схватили его, один за локти, другой – за бёдра.  
Гинтоки тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз пропитавшиеся потом кудри, и подмигнул:  
– Или можете трахнуть меня, – он медленно расчётливо облизнулся. – Сейчас.  
Будь рядом врач, он мог бы зафиксировать смерть мозга Хиджикаты Тоширо. Вся кровь прилила к члену, мыслительная деятельность прекратилась, и его накрыло блаженным спасительным безумием.  
Внутри Гинтоки было нереально узко – всё равно что трахать девственника. С одной стороны давили скользкие от смазки мышцы, с другой – член Шинске. Хиджиката ничего подобного в жизни не испытывал.  
Сначала они с Шинске старались подстроиться друг под друга – какой-то ещё не отмершей частью мозга Хиджиката понимал, что надо двигаться в одном ритме, чтобы не навредить Гинтоки. В памяти это не отложилось, запомнились только короткие рваные всхлипы, мелкая дрожь под ладонями и горячая пульсация внутри. Потом всхлипы сменились стонами, долгими, тихими и сладкими, а дрожь – ритмичными плавными движениями. Гинтоки смог расслабиться и принять два члена сразу.  
Это было хорошо. Охренительно, смертельно хорошо.  
Хиджиката двигался как в бреду, назад и сразу вперёд, они с Шинске двигались в унисон, вперёд и сразу назад, так тесно и близко друг к другу – внутри Гинтоки. Они втроём стали единым целым, слились телами и разумами, и когда Хиджиката на инстинктах, потому что мозг по-прежнему был в отключке, хотел подрочить Гинтоки, то наткнулся на ладонь Шинске. Они поняли друг друга без слов и ментальной связи и начали дрочить в две руки.  
Хиджиката не запомнил подробностей. Его колыхало в душном плотном воздухе, покачивало на волнах жаркого удовольствия. Пот стекал по вискам, перед глазами вспыхивали красные искры, воздух давно закончился, весь вышел вместе со стонами, а он всё двигался в дрожащей горячей темноте. И он не перестал даже, когда в ладонь выплеснулась сперма. По телу Гинтоки прошла судорога, он выгнулся и обмяк, но Хиджиката всё равно держал его – дёрнул за локоть, заставив выпрямиться, притянул спиной к своей груди и так держал, а сам вбивался в его тело, вперёд-назад, всё в том же бешеном невозможном ритме.  
Шинске гладил его по бёдрам, от колен вверх, ладони проходились по разгорячённой коже, обдирая как наждачка, Хиджиката вздрагивал, но не отстранялся – ведь тогда он сбился бы с ритма, а это было равносильно смерти.  
Плотное марево качнулось резко, до головокружения – Хиджиката заморгал и увидел Шинске перед собой. Тот сел, зажав Гинтоки между их телами, его колени тесно прижались к бёдрам, руки легли на плечи, глаза сияли сквозь беспорядочно повисшие пряди.  
– Ты – просто нечто!  
Горячий шёпот обжигал, поцелуй обдирал губы. Гинтоки забормотал что-то, жалобно и прерывисто, Хиджиката тоже задыхался: три тела, прижатые вплотную, исходили потом и жаром, плавились и впаивались друг в друга.  
Хиджиката ещё помнил, как Шинске целовал его, крепко удерживая за волосы, и как он сам упрямо отворачивался, чтобы поцеловать Гинтоки. Наконец он вслепую нашёл приоткрытые обкусанные губы, прижался к ним своими губами, и в сознании расплескалась яркая цветная клякса. Гинтоки выдохнул в рот, ответил, и всё накрыло темнотой. 

– Тоширо!  
Его похлопали по щеке, да так, что голова мотнулась.  
– Приди в себя!  
Хиджиката бы с радостью послушался, но глаза отказывались открываться. Он бултыхался в мигающей, как диско-шар, темноте, плохо понимая, что происходит.  
Оплеуха, обжёгшая щёку, вернула его в реальность. Хиджиката отшатнулся, выругался и открыл глаза.  
– Ну вот и славно.  
Уцуро склонялся над ним, и от вида его перевёрнутого вверх тормашками лица, снова закружилась голова.  
– Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Ммм…  
– Понятно.  
Ладони мягко прижались к щекам, погладили.  
– Ну-ну, ничего страшного не случилось. Ребята не смогли сдержаться, но всё же в порядке, да?  
Он говорил тихо и ласково, как мать, успокаивающая младенца, и под его спокойный размеренный голос Хиджиката постепенно приходил в себя. Он понял, что сидит на полу, опираясь спиной о кресло, между расставленных ног Уцуро. Как он тут оказался, Хиджиката не помнил.  
– Не смогли… сдержаться?  
– Просто момент совпал неудачно. Они не хотели навредить.  
Хиджиката увидел Гинтоки и Шинске в центре комнаты. Они лежали пластом, как будто потеряли сознание, но до него доносился звук их дыхания, шумного и сорванного. Оба чуть подёргивались, скребли по полу пальцами, откидывали головы в каком-то странном экстазе.  
– Что с ними? – Хиджиката нахмурился. – Подожди-ка, ритуал…  
Уцуро кивнул:  
– Шествие духов уже началось.  
Он с улыбкой посмотрел в сторону извивающихся на полу тел и перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.  
– Хочешь увидеть?  
– Мне не стоит там появляться.  
– Само собой. Но я и не предлагаю идти туда, – он подмигнул: – устроим онлайн-трансляцию.  
– Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея.  
– Но тебе любопытно?  
Хиджиката хмыкнул:  
– Ещё как.  
– Тогда смотри.  
Уцуро наклонился ниже, прохладный лоб прижался к пылающему лбу Хиджикаты, и подсобка, залитая тусклым оранжевым светом, исчезла.  
Сначала Хиджиката решил, что оказался на поляне посреди леса, но присмотревшись, понял, что ошибся: то, что он принял за утопавшие в сумерках голые стволы деревьев, оказалось могильными камнями. Монах не соврал, местное кладбище было самым большим не только в префектуре, но и в Японии, а может, и в мире – по крайней мере, Хиджиката не слышал о кладбищах, на которых можно проводить рок-концерты.  
На площадке среди могил собрались все жители Сайлент Вилла, и их было больше четырёх сотен, определённо больше. Они стояли кругом, ряд за рядом, бесконечное море голов протянулось во все стороны, насколько хватало глаз. Уже совсем стемнело, но на кладбище было светло, благодаря фонарикам. Они парили в воздухе, покачивались и кружились: сотни разноцветных огоньков в ночи. Жёлтые, оранжевые, красные, багровые отсветы скользили по толпе, выхватывая из темноты рогатые, сплюснутые, вытянутые головы, покатые плечи, крылья, шипы, костяные гребни, уродливые морды, похожие на театральные маски, и белые маски с грубо намалёванными человеческими лицами.  
Это и было шествие духов.  
Никто не стоял на месте, все – даже задние ряды, топтавшиеся между могил – исполняли танец, и такого странного бон одори Хиджиката ещё не видел. Ёкаи сначала двигались по часовой стрелке, притопывая ногами в такт, потом, через сотню шагов – против часовой. Через какое-то время этого кружения они все начинали двигаться вперёд, к стоявшей по центру площадки высокой деревянной ягуре. В руках и лапах появлялись трещотки, которыми они щёлкали на каждом шагу. Немного не доходя до ягуры, все останавливались и вскидывали руки, а потом начинали пятиться назад, чтобы продолжить монотонное движение по кругу. Никакой музыки, только ритмичный топот, от которого вздрагивала земля, и сухое щёлканье трещоток, от которого зудела кожа.  
Хиджиката скользил взглядом по толпе, то и дело замечая знакомых.  
Отосэ, помолодевшая лет на сто, лихо отплясывала в первом ряду, полы алой юкатв стелились за ней языками пламени. Гэнгай бодро попрыгивал вместе со всеми, и то, что у него всего одна нога, да ещё и вывернутая пяткой вперёд, ему ничуть не мешало. Кьюбей нарядилась по-женски, в красивую юкату, и откинутый ворот не скрывал широкий усеянный зубами рот у неё под затылком. Икумацу была в голубой юкате, воздух вокруг неё пропитался влагой, и Хиджиката догадался, кто она – амэ-онна, приносящая дождь посевам и покой сердцу. Монах тоже был тут, волосы, ничем не сдерживаемые, шевелились над его головой и плечами. Он выкрикивал что-то, похлопывал соседей по плечам и заглядывал им в лицо – не иначе, предлагал пылесосы Сквирби… то есть, толкал свою предвыборную программу. Судя по румяным щекам, он был пьян в стельку. Муцу пришла вместе с девушками из борделя. Обычно она прятала шею под высоким воротником, и Хиджиката впервые увидел полоску алых символов на её горле.  
Исао был в одной набедренной повязке, и ничего не скрывало его багровую кожу, под которой непрерывно перекатывались мускулы. Отаэ тоже перестала прятать свою суть. Хиджиката с содроганием увидел, как Исао наклоняется и целует её в широкий от уха до уха рот с чёрными от запёкшейся крови губами.  
Кого здесь только не было! Хиджиката увидел Ойву, Фумико и старого Нурарихёна. ЦэЦэ снова умудрились выделиться, явившись не в юкатах, а в кожанках, Оцу что-то распевала, но топот ног милосердно заглушал её слова. Кагура кружила в хороводе верхом на Саде Первом, Зензо и Катерина танцевали, держась за руки, а Саччан и Цукуё умудрялись целоваться в процессе. Точнее, как заметил Хиджиката, целоваться лезла Саччан, а Цукуё краснела и пыталась её одёрнуть, но не слишком-то сопротивлялась.  
Все оттягивались, как на большой вечеринке, и он почти поддался, почти позволил увлечь себя в круговорот веселья, когда обратил внимание на ягуру. Высокая, не меньше десяти метров, задрапированная яркой тканью, она оставалась в центре шествия, вне света фонариков, и Хиджикату при её виде пробрало дрожью.  
– Нравится?  
Он снова оказался в подсобке. Уцуро наклонялся так низко, что его волосы свесились с обеих сторон, отгородив их от остальной комнаты, как ширмой.  
– Впечатляющее зрелище, – осторожно ответил Хиджиката.  
Ничего не изменилось, но ему отчего-то было неуютно, а внимательный взгляд Уцуро заставлял нервничать ещё сильнее.  
– Но это не всё, остался ещё один, самый важный участник празднества. Хочешь взглянуть на него?  
Хиджиката онемел, когда понял, о ком речь.  
– Сейчас увидишь.  
Хиджиката вжал голову в плечи, пытаясь уйти от контакта, но твёрдые, обманчиво ласковые ладони удержали на месте. Уцуро с силой заставил его запрокинуть голову. Его лицо закрыло обзор, расплылось, остались только тёмные, матовые глаза, от которых было нереально отвести взгляд.  
Хиджиката вдохнул, а когда выдохнул, Уцуро уже не было – ничего не было, кроме тёмного неба.  
Фонарики остались где-то в стороне, он видел только облака, спиралью закручивающиеся над головой и уходящие в бесконечную вышину. Он лежал на ягуре, обнажённый, растянутый на верёвках: руки и ноги были крепко привязаны к колышкам на краях помоста. Снизу доносились монотонный топот множества ног, как уханье большого барабана, и треск, похожий на шелест множества крыльев. От этих звуков сердце замирало и мышцы дрожали, но в то же время он знал, что пока слышит их – будет жить. Он уже участвовал в бон одори, только в те разы на ягуре лежал кто-то другой, кто-то, до кого ему не было дела, и хорошо знал: последним, что он услышит перед смертью, будет тишина.  
Над ним возникла золотая точка. От неё протянулась тончайшая нить и вошла в бедро, легко и без малейшей боли – только кожа вокруг ненадолго онемела от холода.  
В темноте зажигались новые точки, золотые нити тянулись к нему из ниоткуда, входили в живот и грудь, в подмышки и шею, в пах и лицо. Они приносили не боль, а легчайший холодок, но их было слишком много: десяток, несколько десятков, сотня, другая… больше? Его уже трясло от холода, зубы стучали и пальцы не двигались, а нитей становилось всё больше, на нём не осталось живого места, лёгкий холод превратился в ледяные оковы, но трещотки стучали, барабан ухал – Обон продолжался, и он оставался жив. Он должен был оставаться живым до самого конца, чтобы насытить каждого в Сайлент Вилле. Только тогда его жертва имела смысл.

Хиджиката задохнулся, попытался освободить хотя бы руки, понял, что не может двигаться, и забился ещё сильнее.  
– Тише, всё в порядке. Слышишь? Всё. В порядке.  
Он полулежал в объятьях Уцуро, прижимался к его груди, вцепившись в рубашку. Заледеневшие пальцы сгибались с трудом, зубы стучали, он весь дрожал, а Уцуро укачивал его как ребёнка, гладил по плечу и бедру. Тёплые ладони прогоняли холод из сердца.  
– Нельзя же так бурно реагировать. Успокойся.  
Ко лбу прижались губы, и Хиджикате сразу стало легче. В тот раз, когда это делал Гинтоки, он ничего не заметил, но сейчас чётко ощутил, как по телу разливается чужое тепло.  
– Это было… – язык с трудом ворочался.  
– Ужасно? – охотно подсказал Уцуро. – Пугающе? Что лучше: лежать связанным на ягуре или участвровать в нашем камерном празднестве?  
– Я бы предпочёл спокойно спать в своей кровати.  
Уцуро фыркнул.  
– Вижу, ты уже пришёл в себя. – Он откинулся на спинку кресла и прижал голову Хиджикаты к своему плечу, небрежно перебирая его волосы. – Понимаю твоё желание остаться в стороне, но в ночь Обона человек может быть только жертвой, вопрос лишь в том, доживет ли он до рассвета. Не бойся, – Уцуро повернулся к Хиджикате и окинул его непонятным взглядом: – ничего по-настоящему плохого с тобой не случится.  
Вот уж успокоил, так успокоил!  
– А бывает не по-настоящему плохое? – скептически уточнил Хиджиката.  
– О, – Уцуро посмотрел на его губы и быстро облизнулся, – я тебе покажу.  
Его ладонь затвердела под затылком, пальцы впились в кожу, и это было единственным предупреждением: Хиджиката только и успел, что глотнуть воздуха, как Уцуро его поцеловал.  
Это был всепоглощающий поцелуй: Уцуро сминал губы, проникал языком в горло, выпивал волю и силы. Хиджиката обнял его за шею, зарылся в густые тёплые волосы на затылке и смял их в кулаке – больше он ни на что не был способен. Он не мог ответить и не мог отвернуться: Уцуро заполнил его собой, вытеснив воздух и сознание, крепкая ладонь под головой не давала шелохнуться. Хиджиката обмяк в его руках, полностью доверился, позволив делать всё, что он захочет.  
Уцуро оторвался от его рта нехотя, как хищник от кровавой раны, и набросился на подставленное горло. Хиджиката вздрагивал, быстро, сбивчиво дышал, а он целовал в шею, в плечи и ключицы, прикусывал и вылизывал. Проходился по рёбрам, натянувшим кожу, по запавшему животу, мял ягодицы. Ощущений было слишком много и сразу, Хиджиката не успевал реагировать. Уцуро придерживал его под плечи, так что голова запрокинулась – не было сил поднять её. Хиджиката откинулся назад, закрыл глаза и стонал, вскрикивал, закусывал губы и снова стонал, совершенно себя не контролируя. Когда ладонь Уцуро легла на член, он закричал, выгнулся, бессознательно попытался толкнуться ему в кулак, но тот уже убрал руку и садистки начал гладить и выкручивать соски до тех пор, пока они не закаменели до болезненной твёрдости.  
У Хиджикаты в голове мутилось от возбуждения, он плохо осознавал, что происходит, и когда к колену прижались мягкие влажные губы, не сразу понял, что это должно значить. С усилием открыв глаза, он увидел Гинтоки. Тот устроился на полу перед ними и целовал его – прихватывал губами тонкую кожу под коленом, чуть-чуть прикусывал. Пока Хиджиката смотрел, Гинтоки подхватил его ногу и припал к внутренней поверхности бедра. Первый поцелуй был нежным, едва ощутимым, второй – уже грубее. Хиджиката тихо ахнул, когда в ход пошли зубы. Гинтоки втягивал кожу в рот, прикусывал и отпускал, оставляя красные пятна засосов повсюду, куда мог дотянуться. Обычно Хиджиката не позволял ничего такого, но сейчас ему было наплевать, и он сам согнул ногу и закинул Гинтоки на плечо. Тот гладил его по бедру, просовывал ладони под ягодицы, потом зарылся лицом ему в пах – и Хиджиката вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение языка.  
Он потянулся рукой, чтобы направить его, но Уцуро опередил: положил ладонь Гинтоки на макушку, потрепал по волосам, собрал их в горсть и потянул, заставив поднять голову.  
– Решил к нам присоединиться?  
Гинтоки не ответил. Его губы потемнели, на щеках пылал лихорадочный румянец, взгляд плавал: зрачки дрожали и вытягивались, радужка сияла – он был не в себе.  
– Гинтоки, – позвал Уцуро.  
Гинтоки моргнул и сфокусировал на нём взгляд, полный немого обожания. Уцуро уверенно, по-хозяйски взял его за подбородок, небрежно погладил пальцем по губам, и он радостно потянулся за лаской, разве что не виляя хвостом.  
– Доставь мне удовольствие, – приказал Уцуро. – Отсоси ему.  
Гинтоки не ответил, даже не кивнул – сразу послушно пододвинулся, придержал член Хиджикаты у основания и взял в рот.  
Хиджиката чуть не взвыл, когда губы обхватили ствол и медленно прошлись по нему, вбирая в жаркую и влажную глубину.  
– Ну как?  
Гинтоки заглотил до середины и начал двигаться обратно, по сантиметру выпуская мокрый от слюны член. Губы охватывали плотно, лучше, чем рукой, скользили так мягко и умело, что Хиджиката не мог думать ни о чём другом – просто не мог думать и толком не понимал, о чём говорит Уцуро.  
– Гинтоки способен на многое, если не будет лениться… Нравится?  
Хиджиката промычал что-то. Гинтоки почти полностью выпустил член изо рта и дразнил языком головку, совершенно невыносимо. Уцуро посмотрел на него, потом – на Хиджикату, недовольно дёрнул уголком губ и вдруг резко надавил Гинтоки на затылок.  
Головка проехалась по нёбу и упёрлась в узкое горло. Гинтоки судорожно сглатывал, мышцы сжимались вокруг члена, и каждый раз из груди вышибало весь воздух, Хиджиката задохнулся бы, если бы мог дышать.  
– Вижу, что нравится.  
Уцуро потянул Гинтоки за волосы вверх – тот шумно, с надрывом дышал и часто смаргивал выступившие слёзы – но не дал ему передохнуть и сразу же надавил на затылок, одним движением вынуждая заглотить полностью. Он управлял Гинтоки – двигал его головой вверх-вниз в резком жестоком ритме, не давая выпустить член изо рта, впечатывая его лицом в пах Хиджикаты. Ресницы Гинтоки намокли, лицо раскраснелось от усилия, но он быстро приспособился.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, как его горло расслабляется, принимая член, как двигаются гладкие мышцы, когда он глотает, как его губы плотным кольцом охватывают основание. Он бы хотел, чтобы это длилось дольше, но Уцуро торопился и заставлял Гинтоки насаживаться на член снова и снова. Он трахал им Хиджикату, как секс-игрушкой, не чтобы доставить удовольствие, а чтобы быстрее довести до грани. И, конечно, у него получалось.  
Всё тело превратилось в одну эрогенную зону, Хиджиката дёргался от малейших прикосновений, даже воздух был для него слишком тяжёлым и раздражал чувствительные соски и места засосов. Он выгибался и вздрагивал, мотал головой и облизывал сухие губы, жмурился каждый раз, как головка упиралась в горло Гинтоки, а когда открывал глаза – видел Уцуро. Тот склонился над ним и наблюдал внимательно и так жадно, словно боялся упустить малейшую эмоцию или хотел запомнить каждую мельчайшую чёрточку в его лице. Хиджикате было не по себе от его пустых, нечеловеческих глаз и всё равно он, как привязанный, поворачивал голову, чтобы снова подставиться под этот голодный хищный взгляд.  
Внимание Уцуро воспринималось как давление, неявное, но ощутимое, и Хиджиката физически почувствовал, когда оно исчезло.  
Открыв глаза, он увидел что Шинске стоит за спинкой кресла и целует Уцуро, придерживая за волосы. Тот сначала отвечал, потом мотнул головой, высвобождаясь.  
– Долго же ты приходил в себя.  
Шинске был смертельно бледен по контрасту с ярким, как нарисованным румянцем. Его клыки казались особенно белыми и острыми на фоне кроваво-красных губ, а когда он посмотрел на Уцуро, Хиджиката увидел алые глаза с узкими зрачками. Что-то живое, оставшееся нетронутым глубоко внутри, сжалось от ужаса, но тут Гинтоки обхватил головку губами, втянул в рот, и волна удовольствия смела и уничтожила остатки сознания.  
Уцуро больше не контролировал Гинтоки, и тот перешёл на собственный более привычный и приятный ритм – больше облизывал и дразнил, чем сосал, прихватывал член у основания, не давая кончить раньше времени. Хиджиката елозил ступнёй по его спине, вскидывал бёдра, но он не поддавался и продолжал своё чёрное дело. Не будь так сложно складывать звуки в слова, Хиджиката спросил бы у Уцуро, кто научил Гинтоки такому садизму. Но вряд ли тот бы ответил, он был очень занят.  
Шинске склонился к шее Уцуро, прикрыв свои пугающие глаза, и пил его кровь. Клыки глубоко вошли в плоть, кожа вокруг них побелела, и Шинске пил медленными глубокими глотками. Уцуро наклонил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и с улыбкой поглаживал его по волосам. Не похоже, чтобы ему было больно.  
Заметив, что Хиджиката смотрит, он легко оттолкнул Шинске. Тот послушно отодвинулся, но не отступил: его рот был перепачкан кровью, и на шее Уцуро осталась кровь. Она сочилась из двух маленьких ранок, и взгляд Шинске так и прикипел к ним. Уцуро небрежно смахнул кровь и поднёс перепачканные пальцы к его лицу, как другие протягивают корм животному. Шинске простонал что-то и вцепился в его руку: схватил за запястье и начал слизывать кровь, посасывая каждый палец. Уцуро какое-то время позволял, но ему быстро надоело.  
– Хватит. Лучше займись Тоширо.  
– Я бы лучше занялся тобой.  
Уцуро погладил его костяшками пальцев по щеке – жест был нежный, но в голосе, когда он ответил, звучала сталь:  
– В другой раз. А сейчас делай, что я говорю.  
Шинске резко отвернулся, стиснул челюсти, борясь со злостью, Уцуро с улыбкой наблюдал.  
Хиджиката слышал их краем уха, потому что Гинтоки трахал его пальцами, и каждый раз, когда он надавливал на простату, зрение и слух вырубало. Шинске подвёл ладонь ему под затылок, приподнял голову – Хиджиката не отреагировал, приняв его за Уцуро, и сообразил, кто это, только почувствовал клыки языком. Зато Шинске целовался не так напористо, позволял отвечать, и Хиджиката увлёкся, не думая о том, какого цвета сейчас его глаза.  
Пальцы Гинтоки двигались в заднице, язык Шинске – во рту, волосы Уцуро щекотали грудь, когда он наклонялся и прикусывал соски. Хиджиката сходил с ума и плавился под их ласками, прикосновениями, поцелуями. От возбуждения он еле мог дышать и уже ничего не соображал, кроме того, что хочет кончить, но кончить ему не позволяли. Хиджиката извивался в их руках и уже даже не стонал – не мог. Они трахали его втроём и пили его энергию, и он должен был позволить им это, дать то, что они хотят, даже если бы это стоило ему жизни.  
Только тогда его жертва имела смысл.

 

_______________________________________________

Обон – большой японский праздник, длящийся три дня, считается, что в это время души усопших возвращаются в наш мир. В эти дни перед домами вывешивают бумажные фонарики и разжигают костры, чтобы умершие не сбились с пути. В конце праздника фонари с зажженными свечами пускают вниз по течению реки. Обон праздновался в разное время, по новому, старому и лунному календарю, в наше время отмечается в августе.

Бон одори – традиционный праздничный танец, уникальный для каждого региона Японии.

Ягура – деревянная башня, вокруг которой исполняется бон одори. На ней могут размещаться музыканты и певцы.


	22. В которой Хиджиката спасает мир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: хджгн, хиджимицу  
> Предупреждения главы: описание сцен секс.насилия

«Просыпайся!»

Хиджиката открыл глаза и мрачно уставился в сереющий над головой потолок. Ещё даже не рассвело, так какого чёрта он проснулся в такую рань? После вчерашнего мог бы отсыпаться до обеда.

После… вчерашнего?

Он резко сел. Сердце бешено колотилось, на лбу выступила испарина – Хиджиката не чувствовал. Воспоминания развернулись перед ним, как карты, выложенные на сукно опытным крупье, и он вспомнил всё, что случилось вчера: злоключения в мэрии, то, как они с Шинске прятались от ёкаев, и Обон… о господи, Обон!.. Шоё ждал их в баре, чтобы рассказать правду, Хиджиката вспомнил, что пытался сбежать, но Шоё остановил его и приказал Шинске промыть ему мозги, а потом… Хиджиката всхлипнул от ужаса и машинально зажал себе рот ладонью. Что они устроили – настоящую оргию, и он в этом участвовал, делал всё, что скажут, потому что Шинске, грёбаный вампирский ублюдок, его загипнотизировал!

Болезненно-яркие воспоминания прокручивались в памяти, как кадры из диафильма. Они с Шинске трахнули Гинтоки, и Хиджикате это понравилось. Он был как обкуренный, ловил кайф от всего: и когда Шоё его лапал, и когда Гинтоки с Шинске присоединились. Они втроём довели его до оргазма, да такого, что он чуть сознание не потерял, но не оставили в покое. Вцепившись в волосы, Хиджиката вспомнил, что потом Шинске уложил его на пол, лицом к Шоё, чтобы тот видел все подробности, и выебал, пока Гинтоки отсасывал Шоё. Потом они продолжили вчетвером, но Хиджиката к тому времени вымотался и плохо понимал, что происходит. Остаток ночи сохранился в памяти урывками: переплетённые голые тела, собственная тоскливая усталость, настойчивые прикосновения, уже нежеланные, как и оргазм, который из него буквально выжимали. Чётко он запомнил только ласковый увещевающий голос Шоё, обещавший, что всё будет в порядке.

Шоё… да нет же, его звали Уцуро – как «пустота». Хиджиката давно это знал, ещё после Костяного дворца, когда Уцуро прислал ему на помощь тэнгу, а те… блядь! Да они его чуть не изнасиловали! Это вспомнилось только сейчас – тэнгу хотели его трахнуть, чтобы вытянуть жизненную энергию, но появился тот серый тип, Оборо… точно, Оборо принёс его в бар, и там был Уцуро, и он сказал… Хиджиката выругался сквозь зубы, когда вспомнил, как Уцуро отдал его Оборо, разрешив делать что угодно, но не калечить. Всё равно что тачку дал погонять, сука. И Хиджиката ещё был ему благодарен, чуть долг жизни не признал. А уж как он был благодарен за браслет-ханамуцуби, кретин несчастный! Уцуро не защищал его, просто берёг для себя, чтобы было с кем вот так развлечься в подсобке.

Рот наполнился отвратительным вкусом сырого мяса. Хиджиката еле успел перегнуться через край кровати, как его стошнило. Он вчера почти не ел, но его всё равно скручивало судорогами, горло сжималось, заставляя мучительно выкашливать горькую слюну – как будто так можно было очиститься от того, что он сделал, что его вынудили сделать. Несчастный Оогуши… Хиджиката вспомнил разделанное, изуродованное тело, и его снова затрясло.

Это случилось давно, он ещё и недели не прожил в Сайлент Вилле, а Уцуро уже тогда его поимел и продолжил притворяться добреньким барменом, как ни в чём не бывало. Он так и планировал – периодически ебать, стирать память, а на утро дружелюбно улыбаться? А Гинтоки? Его это устраивало?..

Стоило только назвать по имени, вспомнить о Гинтоки, как он больше ни о чём не смог думать: Гинтоки участвовал во всём этом. Вчера он пытался защитить Хиджикату, пока ему мозги не снесло от ритуала, но что ему мешало предупредить заранее, устроить побег? Неужели так боялся Уцуро? Чёрт, да хотя бы рассказать, что здесь творится, он мог? Если Гинтоки правда его любил…

Как будто невидимая ладонь толкнула в лоб, и перед Хиджикатой развернулось новое воспоминание.

Спальня, залитая рыжим вечерним светом, он лежит на кровати, раскинув руки, и спит, точно спит: дыхание мерное, рот чуть приоткрыт, белки шевелятся под плотно закрытыми веками. А Гинтоки склоняется над ним, упёршись коленом в край кровати, скатывает на нём футболку, стягивает джинсы и боксеры, лапает, дрочит ему, раздвигает его ноги.

Хиджиката потряс головой, но не смог избавиться от навязчивого воспоминания. Стало только хуже: появлялись новые, как по цепочке – каждый раз он спал в своей кровати, голый или полуголый, а Гинтоки целовал его в засос, трахал между бёдер, тёрся о него всем телом. Что ещё за ролевые игры?! Было дело, Хиджиката притворялся спящим, но это случилось всего раз... и ночью.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться, но взбесившееся воображение подкидывало одни и те же картинки, яркие и безумные, как из эротического кошмара.  

Стало вдруг очень-очень холодно. Хиджиката обхватил себя руками, бездумно потёр предплечья, полностью поглощённый своими мыслями – одной пугающей догадкой. Он уже давно не носил боксеры, обходясь плавками, потому что в первый же день по приезду сюда ему приснился эротический сон, он кончил в трусы – единственные боксеры, которые при нем были – и вынужден был их выбросить, потому что не хотел отстирывать от спермы. 

Ещё тогда показалось странным, что он умудрился так крепко уснуть и увидеть «мокрый» сон, какие ему не снились с подросткового возраста. И несколько дней потом продолжал видеть такие сны... ну как, видеть – он их не помнил, просто просыпался по утрам весь обкончанный. Ещё и спермы было столько, что хватило бы на двоих. Как он ни пытался вспомнить хоть что-то из тех снов, в голове царила пустота, и вот теперь откуда-то взялись эти воспоминания про их с Гинтоки секс.

– Ах ты мудак ублюдочный, – тихо, сквозь зубы процедил Хиджиката.

В воспоминании Гинтоки стягивал с него джинсы вместе с боксерами, и значит, это было задолго до того, как они начали встречаться, даже до того, как они познакомились.

Хиджиката решительно отбросил одеяло и встал. Сначала все эти безумные воспоминания его испугали, но злость вытеснила страх. Он взял первое попавшееся из одежды – юкату, небрежно завязал пояс и вышел в коридор.

 

Гинтоки дрых с открытым ртом: одеяло сбилось в ногах, рука свесилась до полу. У него всегда был такой нелепый вид во время сна, что так и подмывало разрисовать ему лицо маркером.

Эта тёплая, нежная мысль разозлила ещё сильнее. Хиджиката подошёл к кровати и двинул ногой по матрасу.

– Вставай.

Гинтоки попытался спрятаться под подушку.

– Ат… стань!.. У меня сегодня выходной…

Хиджиката схватил его за ворот пижамы, рывком вздёрнул в сидячее положение и занёс кулак.

– Я тебе устрою выходной. И больничный.

Гинтоки заморгал.

– Хиджиката-ааа, – он отчаянно зевнул, – кун?..

Хиджиката поколебался, потом брезгливо его отпустил.

– Вставай. Не хочу пользоваться тем, что ты спишь. Я же не ты.

Он отступил, на ходу обтерев ладонь о юкату.

– Хиджиката-кун? – повторил Гинтоки.

Он уже проснулся и начал соображать – сел на кровати, пригладил стоящие дыбом волосы, от чего они только сильнее запутались.

– Что случилось?

Хиджиката окинул его внимательным взглядом. Он так хорошо изучил Гинтоки: знал, как тот пахнет, как выглядит, когда хитрит, как меняется его голос, когда он возбуждён. Привык к нему, привязался… доверял. Ещё вчера, если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что может доверять только Гинтоки. Смешно.

– Я всё помню, – сказал он коротко.

Гинтоки не удивился.

– Понимаю, тяжело вот так сразу всё вспомнить, – начал он осторожно, – ты нас всех ненавидишь, наверное.

Хиджиката хмыкнул. Внутренне его колотило от злости и горечи, и он сомневался, что сможет говорить нормальным тоном, не сорвавшись, но Гинтоки его внешнее спокойствие взбодрило. Он даже решился встать и подойти ближе.

– Но, послушай, ты не знаешь всего, и когда мы тебе объясним…

Хиджиката обратил внимание на это «мы», но не позволил себе отвлечься.

– Ты меня изнасиловал, что тут объяснять.

Гинтоки заметно вздрогнул.

– Ты должен помнить, что мне пришлось в этом участвовать, иначе всё могло стать ещё хуже. Если бы Оборо правда…

– Да хватит заливать! – взорвался Хиджиката. – Какой к хуям Оборо? Ты меня поимел через пять минут после того, как я вошёл в ваш ёбаный притон! Давай, расскажи, как тебя заставили!

От лица Гинтоки отхлынула кровь, он вмиг выцвел до обморочной бледности.

– Ты и это помнишь?

Хиджиката врезал ему от всей души. 

Он был уверен, что Гинтоки его удар даже не почувствует, и сил не жалел. Кулак впечатался в скулу, голова Гинтоки мотнулась, тот отшатнулся, запнулся о кровать и сполз на пол – на его щеке расцветало красное пятно, а он пялился снизу вверх, приоткрыв рот с выражением полнейшего ужаса на бледном лице. Хиджиката почувствовал себя лучше.

– О да, – он потёр запястье, – я всё отлично помню.

– Хиджиката-кун…

– Заткнись.

– Пожалуйста, пойми, – начал Гинтоки и замолчал.

– Что, – спросил Хиджиката с насмешкой, – не можешь придумать оправдание тому, что ты меня насиловал несколько дней подряд? Где же твоё воображение? Давай, скажи, что всему виной моя красота и сексапильность.

Гинтоки опёрся о кровать и медленно встал.

– Не скажу, – он говорил тихо, угрюмо, и смотрел в пол. Даже у его наглости был предел. – Мне нет оправдания.

– Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

– Но…

Хиджиката зло рассмеялся. Гинтоки опустил голову ещё ниже, но упрямо продолжил:

– Но это было ещё до того, как мы познакомились, до того, как я тебя узнал, и до того, как я... влюбился в тебя.

Он посмотрел в упор: всё такой же бледный, с воспалённо блестящими глазами, но настроенный решительно. Хиджиката разглядывал его и ощущал, как умирает то чувство, что родилось вчера. Хрупкое, ещё толком не оформившееся, не успевшее пустить корни в сердце – это было не больно.

Гинтоки истолковал его молчание в свою пользу.

– Когда я узнал тебя лучше, то прекратил… это. После истории с Оогуши мне стало стыдно перед тобой, и я успел тысячу раз пожалеть... И я извинялся, вспомни!

– Если бы ты действительно жалел, то рассказал бы правду.

– Я хотел! Начинал разговор, но не решался. Знаешь, как бывает: вечно что-то мешает, и ты откладываешь на потом, пока не становится поздно.

– Знаю, – кивнул Хиджиката. – Точно так же я хотел и не решался признаться, что не люблю тебя.

Гинтоки вздрогнул, словно от ещё одного удара. Выражение лица у него сделалось по-детски обиженным, и Хиджиката испытал прилив мрачного злорадства. Следом пришло презрение к себе, стало противно от собственной мелочности.

– С меня хватит, – сказал он отрывисто, – я ухожу.

Уцуро, как и весь город, отсыпался после Обона, это был прекрасный шанс легко свалить отсюда и больше никогда не вспоминать про Сайлент Вилл.

Гинтоки встрепенулся.

– Нет, подожди.

– Тише вам, детишки, – сказал Тацума, – вы разбудите мамочку.

Он стоял на пороге, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку. Хиджиката никогда прежде не видел, чтобы он поднимался на второй этаж.

– Что ты здесь?..

– Тшшш, – Тацума прижал палец к губам. – Тоширо, я знаю, что тебе нелегко всё это переварить, но давай продолжим у Шинске.

– Шинске?

Хиджикату накрыло новым воспоминанием. Вчера, то есть уже сегодня ночью, именно Шинске принёс его в комнату, пока Гинтоки остался убирать в подсобке – как и в прошлый раз. Шинске уложил его на кровать, потом прокусил себе запястье и прижал ко рту Хиджикаты, заставив проглотить кровь. Хиджиката был в полубреду от усталости и вяло бормотал что-то вроде «отвали».

– Успокойся, – тихо сказал Шинске, – это вынужденная мера.

Хиджиката, конечно, не успокоился и забормотал что-то матерное.  Шинске зажал ему рот с недовольным видом.

– Слушай и выполняй. Утром ты проснёшься, когда выспишься вдоволь, и будешь помнить только то, как мы сбежали из мэрии. Но. Если тебя разбужу я, ты вспомнишь всё, что тебя заставили забыть.

И сегодня утром Хиджиката проснулся – не от того ли что кто-то позвал его, нет, скомандовал просыпаться? Теперь он понял, что это был голос Шинске, спокойный и прохладный, как всегда, когда тот говорил мысленно.

Хиджиката нахмурился и посмотрел на Тацуму.

– Что здесь происходит?

 

 

У Шинске действительно был гроб: стоял в закутке возле стола, приглашающе сверкая атласной подкладкой на откинутой крышке. Сам Шинске сидел, скрестив ноги, на застеленной кровати и читал какую-то книгу. Приглядевшись, Хиджиката с недоверием понял, что это «Шонен Мэгэдзин».

– Наконец-то, – сказал Шинске с неудовольствием. – Вы не могли ещё дольше…

Гинтоки сдёрнул его с кровати и впечатал в стену.

– Сволочь, ты это специально сделал!

Шинске только удивлённо моргал, и Гинтоки его встряхнул.

– Заставил Хиджикату-куна вспомнить то, что тебя, урод, не касалось!

Шинске посмотрел на Хиджикату поверх его плеча и, судя по выражению лица, мгновенно всё понял.

– Это вышло случайно.

– Ну да, так я и поверил!

Шинске пнул Гинтоки с такой силой, что тот отлетел через всю комнату.

– Понимаю, ты привык думать членом, но попробуй задействовать мозг: нам нужно его содействие, так зачем бы мне настраивать его против тебя? Это вышло случайно, я просто снял все блоки в его разуме. Не подумал, извини.

Хиджиката задумчиво рассматривал окно, наглухо закрытое ставней.

– Что случается с вампиром под действием солнечного света? – спросил он у Тацумы.

– Он сгорает, думаю. Да, горит синим пламенем.

– А это пламя может перекинуться на ёкая и сжечь его заодно?

– Ахаха, ну и кровожадные у тебя идеи.

Шинске и Гинтоки вспомнили, что не одни.

– Хиджиката-кун…

– У нас к тебе важный разговор, выслушай, пожалуйста.

На Шинске Хиджикате было почти так же противно смотреть как на Гинтоки, только Тацума не вызывал отвращения – он хотя бы не участвовал в играх Уцуро. К нему Хиджиката и обратился:

– Объясни в двух словах. Только быстро – у меня нет желания торчать тут с вами.

– Мы хотим помочь тебе сбежать отсюда. – Тацума почесал в затылке. – Ну вот, в двух словах не получилось.

– Я и так могу уйти, без посторонней помощи.

– Не получится, – вмешался Шинске. – Видел амулеты над дверью? – думаешь, они для красоты? Как только перешагнёшь порог, он почувствует.

– Ты про Уцу…

Шинске аж вперёд подался, но Тацума успел раньше и зажал Хиджикате рот ладонью.

– Тише. Не произноси его имя.

Шинске кивнул:

– Он пока что спит, но если услышит имя, то проснётся.

Хиджиката отбросил руку Тацумы и скептически их оглядел:

– Вы это серьёзно? Детских сказочек начитались?

– Ахаха, а ведь правда, похоже. Тоширо, ты у нас, конечно, Избранный. Я буду кудрявой и умной красоткой, Шинске – комическим и бесполезным другом главного героя, а Гинтоки… Лошадей в качестве маскота я не припомню, но он может быть котом.

– Ерунда, – отрезал Шинске. – Очевидно, что мозги тут есть только у меня, поэтому я должен быть главным героем. Ты будешь бесполезным персонажем-цуккоми, а Гинтоки может изображать собаку.

Хиджикату их шутливая пикировка выбесила. Им-то было смешно, не их использовали как резиновую куклу и запас еды на чёрный день одновременно.

– К делу, – сказал он резко. – Вы хотите помочь – окей, в чём подвох? Если ёкаи взялись помогать человеку, это всегда означает подвох. Вам от меня что-то нужно? Есть нечто, что может сделать только человек?

Тацума прищёлкнул пальцами:

– Я передумал, умной красоткой в нашей сказке будешь ты.

– Ты прав, – Шинске присел на край кровати. – Нам нужна твоя помощь, поэтому я предлагаю сделку: мы поможем сбежать тебе, а ты поможешь сбежать Тацуме.

Хиджиката ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Он недоверчиво их всех оглядел и наткнулся взглядом на Гинтоки – тот смотрел просительно и жадно, и Хиджиката поспешил отвернуться.

– Зачем вам это?

Шинске коротко кивнул:

– Чтобы уничтожить Сайлент Вилл.

После этого наступила долгая пауза.

– Уничтожить? – недоверчиво повторил Хиджиката. – Зачем? Это город ёкаев и вы – ёкаи.

Шинске дёрнул уголком рта:

– Всё сложно.

– Мы хотим освободиться от него… – подал голос Гинтоки, – от босса.

Хиджиката продолжил смотреть на Шинске.

– Разве вы не его верные пёсики? Ему даже ноги мыть не нужно – вы всегда готовы вылизать.

– Всё сложно, – повторил Шинске.

– Особенно для тебя, да? Ты же влюблён в… – Хиджиката поколебался и выбрал привычный вариант: – в Шоё.

– Я его ненавижу.

– О да, я видел твою ненависть – в разных позах.

Шинске не смутился и не разозлился.

– Я его ненавижу, сплю с ним, люблю его и хочу от него освободиться. – Он криво улыбнулся и развёл руками: – Всё сложно.

– Так, – сказал Тацума, – позвольте мне, как единственному взрослому и почти приёмному отцу этих детей, объяснить ситуацию.

Он прошёлся по комнате и остановился перед кроватью. Удобно – так Хиджиката мог смотреть на него, игнорируя замершего у окна Гинтоки.

– Шо-чан, – начал Тацума, – считает себя королём, а король не может обходиться без свиты. Но опытные взрослые при виде его причёски и задницы сразу понимают, что никакой он не король, а королева, поэтому он собирает вокруг себя зелёных юнцов. – Он вздохнул и заговорил тише, серьёзнее: – У ёкаев есть проблемы, непонятные людям. Мы убиваем и предаём друг друга, страдаем от тоски и одиночества, ненавидим людей и тянемся к ним. Многих это загоняет в ловушку, из которой нет выхода, а Шо-чан находил таких и привечал. Шин-чана и Ворона-куна вытащил из лап смерти, Зурако-чан остановил в шаге от безумия, Гинтоки подобрал, когда тот издыхал от одиночества.   

– Я могу становиться кирином только раз в сто лет, – Хиджиката непроизвольно дёрнулся, услышав голос Гинтоки, – это моё ограничение. Но когда я выглядел вот так, как человек, мне нигде не было места: ёкаи сторонились и гнали к людям, а люди не принимали и пытались убить – только в форме кирина я мог чувствовать себя живым. Поэтому я начал задерживаться в этой форме, оставаясь таким всё дольше и дольше. Я уже начал забывать, как говорить и ходить на двух ногах, уже почти не помнил своё имя, когда появился босс. Он помог мне вернуться, был терпеливым и ласковым, оставался рядом, пока я приходил в себя… – Гинтоки тихо вздохнул. – Конечно, для меня он стал всё равно что богом. Оборо тогда уже был с ним и тоже молился на него. Мы путешествовали втроём, потом встретили Зуру...

– Зуру? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты. – Монаха?

– Он был одним из нас, – подтвердил Гинтоки, – но ему повезло, и он сумел сбежать. Оборо и так хорошо, он нашёл своего бога и ничего другого ему не нужно. Ну а мы с Шинске…

– Мы неблагонадёжны. Поэтому нас он держит при себе.

– Что-то незаметно, чтобы Шоё пытался вернуть монаха.

Шинске пожал плечами.

– Не важно, как Зура выглядит, но он не дурак. С тех пор как сбежал, он не подходит к бару, от ворон прячется в церкви – его не так-то просто достать.

– Что мешает Шоё пойти и вытащить его оттуда?

Тацума фыркнул:

– А Шо-чан не может выйти из бара.

– Это его ограничение, – пояснил Шинске таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло.

Теперь Хиджиката вспомнил, что Уцуро уже говорил об этом: вчера, до... до всего.

Он постарался отбросить эмоции и проанализировать то, что успел узнать, но ничего не сходилось. Хиджиката ткнул пальцем в Тацуму:

– Давай-ка объясняй.

– Почему я? У меня уже в горле першит.

– Потому что это тебе надо сбежать, – Шинске забрался на кровать с ногами. – Ты и старайся.

– Шантаж, а, Шин-чан?

– Не называй меня так, прикончу.

Тацума улыбнулся ему неожиданно мягко и повернулся к Хиджикате.

– Шо-чан очень-очень старый, а чем старее ёкай, тем он сильнее. Сначала ты просто тануки, который любит сакэ, потом осваиваешь превращение в человека, потом получаешь умение увеличивать количество золота – это называется прокачкой. Даже чайник может стать Повелителем Ада, если проживёт достаточно долго.

– Не говори ерунды, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Если бы босс был Моринзи-но-Окама, мы бы с ним справились.

– Но кое-кто всё равно бы мечтал о его носике, м?

Тацума подмигнул Шинске и получил журналом в лоб.

Они бесили, Хиджиката так и сказал:

– Вы бесите. Давай ближе к делу.

– Ты точно адвокат, а не судья, хаха? Ладно, если совсем близко к делу, то – это Шо-чан создал Сайлент Вилл и защищает его от людей.

Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что ничуть не удивлён.

– Тогда почему вы хотите от него избавиться? Как я понял, он делал вам только хорошее.

Тацума поцокал языком:

– Задумка у него была благая, но исполнение, как это часто случается, подкачало. Понимаешь, Тоширо, чем дольше живёт ёкай, тем сильнее чувствует одиночество. Многих это убивает, многие теряют себя и растворяются в потоках воздуха, многие слоняются без цели, сходят с ума и нападают на людей и других ёкаев, пока кто-нибудь их не прикончит. Шо-чан решил проблему кардинально: он создал Сайлент Вилл и заселил ёкаями, чтобы никогда не быть одному.

«Мой круг обезьян», вспомнился негромкий, чуть ироничный голос. Хиджиката поёжился.

– Мы путешествовали вчетвером, – вступил Гинтоки, – и однажды босс сказал, что ему это надоело, что он хочет осесть и нашёл для этого идеальное место. Он решил построить бар на перекрёстке двух ёкайских троп, и нам всем показалось, что это хорошая идея. Мы с Зурой помогали, а Оборо отправился в горы на поиски местных тэнгу. Он победил их вождя, и все вороны присягнули боссу на верность. С их помощью мы быстро построили бар, к нам начали заходить ёкаи,  сначала это действительно было весело. – Он вздохнул. – Эти ёкаи не уходили, а начинали селиться рядом, незаметно вокруг бара выросло небольшое поселение, и босс сказал, что здесь будет город.

– Он заманивал ёкаев обещаниями и обманом, – добавил Тацума. – Многие толком не понимали, на что соглашаются, а когда сообразили, было уже поздно. Большинство жителей мечтает убраться отсюда и никогда больше не иметь дел с Шо-чаном.

– Если всем так плохо, что же они не уйдут?

– Не могут, – сказал Шинске. – Помнишь, он рассказывал про ограничения? – это одно из них. Все, кто принял его предложение и признал себя жителем Сайлент Вилла, не могут уйти и вынуждены жить здесь, из года в год принося кого-то из знакомых в жертву, в страхе, что однажды жертвой выберут их самих. Они… мы не понимали, на что соглашаемся, а потом стало слишком поздно – договоры ёкаев нельзя расторгнуть. Теперь до тебя дошло? Все жители Сайлент Вилла – его пленники.

Хиджиката хотел указать на то, что все свободно выходили, а некоторые даже жили за городом, но потом догадался:

– Гора, лес, всё, что дальше…

– Тоже часть его территории, – Шинске ответил чуть ли не с гордостью. – Это великая магия.

Не слишком ли великая для ёкая, пусть даже очень сильного и древнего? Хиджиката хотел сказать об этом, но остановился, поражённый новой догадкой.

– А выход…

– Только в одном месте, там, где находится приветственная надпись.

– Тогда получается, что я уже выходил из города.

– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, иначе тебя бы здесь сейчас не было: если бы ты пересёк границу, то уже не нашёл бы дорогу назад.

На этот раз Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки сам, и, надо же, тому хватило совести отвернуться. А вот в тот раз, когда Хиджиката стоял перед указателем и беззаботно рассуждал о названии города, совесть Гинтоки спала глубоким сном, да что там, лежала в коме. Он так просил вернуться обратно, выглядел испуганным, тогда это казалось странным, но теперь прояснилось: Гинтоки боялся, что Хиджиката выйдет за пределы города, и исчезнет вместе с шансом на бесплатный секс. Тварь озабоченная.

– Если ты видишь указатель, то ты всё ещё в Сайлент Вилле, – закончил Шинске.

– Ясно, – холодно обронил Хиджиката. – Теперь для меня многое прояснилось.

Ему доставляло садистское удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Гинтоки корёжит.

– Поэтому никто не пытается бороться, кроме Зурако-чан, – вставил Тацума.

Шинске презрительно фыркнул.

– О да, он великий борец, у него даже есть последователи – двое или трое.

Тацума это замечание проигнорировал.

– Он хотел ранить Шо-чана, чтобы защита ослабла, тогда получилось бы, что Шо-чан не держит обещание, и все смогли бы освободиться. Но для такого подвига Зурако-чан слабоват, вот и искал, где набраться силёнок.

Ещё один момент в местных странностях разъяснился.

– Но это бесполезно, – Тацума рассеянно улыбался, словно его это ничуть не касалось: – заёмная сила не поможет. У любого из горожан кишка тонка выступить против Шо-чана. Только Костяной парень с горы мог бы с ним потягаться, но, какое огорчение, он живёт на горе, а Шо-чан не покидает бар. Вот так двое, созданных друг для друга, не могут встретиться, ахаха.

– Тогда почему все продолжают ходить в бар и любезничать с Шоё?

Шинске оживился:

– А это из-за нашего тануки. Давай, расскажи ему.

Тацума выразительно закашлял.

– Рассказывай, – с нажимом повторил Шинске. – У нас не так много времени, солнце вот-вот взойдёт, я его чувствую.

– Понял-понял. Тоширо, только никому, договорились?

– Не паясничай.

– Полегче! Вы как два полицейских, и оба злые… Ладно, вот история моего падения: однажды ночью я набрёл на бар и зашёл промочить горло. Сакэ было отменным, меня развезло, и тут ко мне подсела невероятная красавица с самым шикарным задом, какой я только видел. Понимаешь, я уже был хорошо так пьян, и эта задница застила мне зрение, вот и не почуял подвоха. Слово за слово, ещё пара бутылок сакэ, и мы с прелестницей решили перейти от слов к делу, благо, на втором этаже имелись свободные комнаты. Там-то я понял, в чём подвох, но мне было уже всё равно, а задница всё ещё была роскошной, вот и…

– Да хватит тебе, – с отвращением оборвал Хиджиката. – Не похож он на женщину, даже спьяну не перепутаешь. У тебя какая-то проблема с однополым сексом, и ты ищешь себе оправданий? К психологу сходить не пробовал?

– Это жестоко, ахаха, ты адвокат или прокурор?

Тацума оглянулся на Шинске, не получил поддержки и продолжил уже другим, серьёзным тоном:

– Я проторчал в баре прилично времени и решил, что пора бы и честь знать, но оказалось, что у Шо-чана другое мнение и он не хочет меня отпускать. Я добрый парень и не умею говорить «нет», поэтому улучил момент и сбежал, Увы, неудачно, тэнгу меня поймали, а когда я очнулся, на всех дверях и окнах в баре уже висели амулеты. – Тацума развёл руками: – Я не могу выйти отсюда, даже в вентиляционное окошко вылезти не могу.

Это всё расставляло на свои места: и то, почему Тацума всегда торчал в баре, и то, почему Шоё позволял ему так с собой разговаривать.

– Понял теперь? – спросил Шинске. – В баре, в котором есть тануки, никогда не переведутся клиенты и выпивка, такое заведение всегда будет процветать. Но будь он одним из горожан, его бы не пришлось удерживать силой, он всё равно торчал бы там, где наливают.

– Я бы лучше поселился в борделе, – вставил Тацума.

На него никто не обратил внимание.

– Он не заключал договор, он не житель Сайлент Вилла, и значит, может уйти в любой момент.

– Вы в этом уверены?

– Абсолютно. Я не получаю энергию от этого их маленького подленького ритуала.

Хиджиката уставился на него с недоверием.

– Как же ты выживаешь?

– Шо-чан даёт мне, – Тацума подмигнул. – И не только энергию.

О да, Хиджиката был в курсе.

– Как у тебя на него встаёт, после того, что он с тобой сотворил?

– А ты бы попробовал воздерживаться столько лет!.. К тому же он красивый, и это было приятно, и я был сверху.

– Только потому, что он тебе позволил, – буркнул Шинске.

– А тебе не позволяет, ахаха?

– Меня от вас тошнит, – честно сказал Хиджиката. – Найдите уже яйца, соберитесь втроём с этим Оборо и выебите Шоё наконец – может, вас после этого попустит. А мне ваши любовные страдания нахуй не сдались.

– Ты прав, Тоширо, полностью прав, это кто-то здесь не может перестать ревновать.

Шинске ожёг Тацуму злым взглядом.

– Если коротко, – тихо сказал Гинтоки, – то тануки важен для бара, а бар важен для босса. Мы хотим помочь тануки сбежать в надежде, что босса это ослабит.

Хиджиката не хотел ему отвечать, к счастью, Шинске заговорил раньше:

– Как только ты появился в городе и умудрился не загнуться за первые же дни, мы решили, что ты станешь нашей козырной картой.

– Что же вы своего психованного Зуру не предупредили? Он меня чуть не угробил.

– Мы предупреждали, но, – Шинске замялся, – Зура немного…

– Ебанутый?

Тацума заржал, Шинске пожал плечами:

– Он к нам не прислушался.

– Ясно, – Хиджиката прошёлся туда-сюда, обдумывая услышанное. – И в чём моя роль?

– Ты снимешь амулеты, чтобы Тацума мог выйти. Ты – человек и не подчиняешься законам ёкаев, только ты и можешь это сделать. После Обона улицы будут пусты, и вы сможете добраться до выхода.

– И это ваш план? Если я верно понял, то Шоё почувствует, как только я сорву амулеты. Он нас догонит и вернёт силой.

– Я же сказал, он не выходит из бара.

– Уверен? Как же он тогда смог спасти тебе жизнь?

Шинске немного спал с лица.

– Я плохо помню, как всё было. Я лежал на краю утёса, мои силы таяли, и я с трудом оставался в сознании. Над верхушками деревьев показалась огненная кромка, это солнце всходило. Больше я ничего не видел – отключился, а пришёл в себя в этой комнате, со вкусом его крови на губах… Думаю, меня нашли и притащили в бар тэнгу.

– Но ты не знаешь точно. С ваших слов выходит, что бар это его тюрьма, но он же сам его построил, как такое возможно?

– Когда мы только построили бар, босс часто уходил, – сказал Гинтоки. Хиджиката чуть было не посмотрел в его сторону, но вовремя остановил себя. – Пропадал где-то и возвращался с новыми ёкаями. Он и на гору ходил, и в подводный мир спускался – договаривался с тамошними правителями. Но как только он закончил строить Сайлент Вилл и создал кеккай вокруг города, то перестал уходить. С тех пор я ни разу не видел, чтобы он покидал бар.

– Это ещё ничего не значит. Знаю, он сам сказал, что таково его ограничение, но я не склонен верить каждому его слову.

– Помнишь, он вчера говорил про то, что сила ёкаев должна уравновешиваться какой-то слабостью?

Хиджикате не хотелось вспоминать про вчерашнее, но да, это он помнил.

– Защита такой большой площади от людей требует очень много сил, это великая магия, и она должна чем-то уравновешиваться – так устроен наш мир. 

– Значит, он добровольно запер себя в баре ради этого?

– Да.

– И! – Тацума поднял палец. – Раз бар он построил первым и избрал своим логовом, значит, здесь и есть средоточие его силы. Все дороги ведут в бар, ха-ха, мне это нравится.

Хиджиката задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом – на Шинске.

– И ваша логическая цепочка… Тануки важен для бара, а бар важен для города. Если освободить тануки, с баром может что-то случится, из-за чего защита города пошатнётся, и ёкаи освободятся.

Они синхронно кивнули.

Звучало бредово, но в мире ёкаев всё было бредовым – уже поэтому план мог сработать. Вслух Хиджиката этого не сказал.

– Выходит, что успех вашего плана целиком зависит от меня. – Он покачал головой. – Откровенно говоря, вы мне не нравитесь, ребята. Я не видел от вас ничего, кроме вранья, и не понимаю, с чего бы мне вам помогать. Свалить отсюда и оставить вас самих решать свои проблемы – звучит неплохо, а?

Шинске недобро оскалился:

– Ну попробуй. Вороньё притащит тебя обратно, к его ногам. Если договоримся, мы возьмём их на себя, задержим, пока вы доберётесь до кеккая, но без нашей помощи тебе не уйти. Так хочешь остаться здесь ещё на год? Неужели до сих пор веришь, что сможешь найти жену?

– Попридержи-ка язык, – вскинулся Гинтоки.

Хиджиката, не успевший толком разозлиться на Шинске, мигом окрысился на него:

– Не лезь, куда не просят.

– Дети, не ссорьтесь, вы расстраиваете папочку.

– Заткнитесь все, – вдруг сказал Шинске. Голос у него был тихий и напряжённый. – Он просыпается.

Все замерли, кто где стоял: Тацума с руками, разведёнными в жесте примирения, Гинтоки, подавшийся вперёд, сжав кулаки – Хиджиката понял, что и сам застыл на середине движения. Это было смехотворно, но смеяться совсем не хотелось.

– Вы двое, – прошептал Шинске, – быстро выметайтесь. Идите вниз и делайте вид, что всё как всегда.  

Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки, и столкнулся с его взволнованным взглядом. Чёрт.

– Идём-идём, – Тацума взял Гинтоки за локоть и потащил за собой. – Наша спящая красавица проснулась, и гномам пора за работу.

Они вышли. Хиджиката смотрел в сторону, но и так знал, что Гинтоки обернулся на пороге.

Дверь бесшумно закрылась. Для него всё было тихо, но Шинске к чему-то прислушивался, сдвинув брови.

– Ушли, – шепнул он и нахмурился ещё сильнее. – Ааа, проклятье!..

Хиджиката не успел среагировать – Шинске, только что сидевший на кровати, внезапно оказался перед ним. Прохладная ладонь легла поверх рта, и Хиджиката инстинктивно отшатнулся.

– Тише, Елена, – Шинске оглянулся в сторону двери. – Доверься мне и всё будет в порядке.

«Пошёл ты».

Шинске коротко улыбнулся, и мир вдруг встал на дыбы. Хиджикату швырнуло через всю комнату, он несильно приложился спиной обо что-то жёсткое, выдохнул в шоке, ничего толком не понимая. Шинске склонился над ним, прижав палец к губам.

– Не дыши, – шепнул он еле слышно и захлопнул крышку.

Грёбаную крышку грёбаного гроба!

Хиджиката остался в полной темноте, стенки, обтянутые атласом, сдавили плечи, макушка и ноги неудобно в них упиралась – гроб был ему не по росту. Первым порывом было откинуть крышку, но он сумел взять себя в руки: Шинске действовал в своей ебанутой манере, но его можно было понять – если Уцуро встал, то мог зайти в комнату к любовнику прежде, чем спускаться в бар.

Напрягая слух, Хиджиката попытался понять, что происходит в комнате, но не услышал ничего, кроме гула крови в ушах. Темнота давила ощутимой физической тяжестью, терпкий запах табака забивал ноздри… Запах табака? Хиджиката вдохнул густой, спёртый воздух и почувствовал горечь сгоревшего дерева на языке – этот табак курил Уцуро. Что он делал в гробу Шинске? Воображение мигом подкинуло несколько идей на тему.

Хиджиката совсем не хотел думать об эротических игрищах в гробу, но чёртова фантазия разыгралась не на шутку, и он был полностью поглощён борьбой со своим извращённым бессознательным, когда Шинске откинул крышку.

– Живой?

Хиджиката посмотрел на него неласково.

– Ещё раз назовёшь меня Еленой...

– И меня проткнут чем-то длинным и толстым – знаю, – Шинске ухмыльнулся и протянул руку. – Вылезай.

Хиджиката взялся за бортик и выбрался сам.

– Ну что?

– Он спустился вниз. – Шинске присел на кровать. – Около часа на уборку, потом откроет бар. Уже давно рассвело.

Приходилось верить ему на слово – Хиджиката совсем потерял ощущение времени.

– У тебя, наверное, накопились вопросы?

Надо же, как заговорил. Хиджиката пожал плечами, рассеянно оглядывая комнату: по планировке она не отличалась от его спальни, только тут ещё было кресло и тумбочка рядом. Он прекрасно помнил, для чего Шинске использовал и то и другое, но сейчас тумбочка пустовала – видимо, все игрушки Уцуро приносил с собой.

– Как ты уже понял, он запрещал мне пить чью-либо кровь, кроме его. Но после случая с тем коммивояжёром, он позволил себе неточную формулировку, и я этим воспользовался: отведал твоей крови и установил связь. Уже тогда было ясно, что ты ему нравишься, а значит, проживёшь долго и будешь нам полезен. Вчера он опять прокололся: не дал чётких указаний, просто приказал позаботиться о тебе – и я смог снять все блоки в твоей памяти. – Тут Шинске замялся: – После ритуала я плохо соображал и случайно вмешался в то, что меня не касалось. Извини.

– Извиняешься за то, что открыл мне правду?

Шинске покачал головой:

– Тебе не нужно было знать, эти воспоминания не имеют значения. Гинтоки – ёкай, и он поступал, как ёкаи обычно поступают с людьми. Ты должен судить о нём не по тому, что он делал с тобой, пока ты был для него обычным безымянным человеком, а по тому, что он делал для тебя, когда ты стал для него смыслом жизни.

Хиджиката скептически его оглядел.

– Ты себя со стороны слышал? Получается, со мной можно обращаться, как захочешь, и делать что угодно, потому что я – человек. А я должен закрыть на всё глаза и быть благодарен, что меня берегли и защищали как источник доступного секса и жизненной энергии.

– Ты не понимаешь, он действительно любит тебя. Для ёкаев это значит больше, чем для людей.

– Заткнись, – оборвал Хиджиката, – ты делаешь только хуже. Не лезь в психологию, это не твоё, лучше продолжай заниматься интригами и предательством, вот где твоя стихия.

Шинске поднял руки, сдаваясь.

– Хорошо, умолкаю. И прости, что так грубо сказал про твою жену. – Он выждал, не дождался реакции, и продолжил: – Уверен, её никогда здесь не было. Что люди, что новые ёкаи не появляются тут так просто, о ней бы уже знала вся округа. Я считаю, что то письмо тебе прислал он – специально, чтобы заманить сюда. Не знаю, почему ты для него так привлекателен, но он хочет тебя себе и ни за что не отпустит. Сбежать сегодня – твой единственный шанс спастись, если откажешься, придётся ждать следующего Обона. Только представь, что он успеет сделать с тобой за год – хотя ты всё равно не будешь этого помнить, он будет развлекаться с тобой и стирать память до тех пор, пока не надоест. И как только ему станет скучно, а ему очень быстро становится скучно, тебя выбросят, как сдувшуюся резиновую куклу.

– Ревнуешь?

Хиджиката не столько хотел устроить петушиные бои, сколько тянул время. К счастью, Шинске не повёлся, он сидел молча и внимательно наблюдал – ждал ответа. Хиджиката ещё раз прошёлся по комнате: потрогал зелёную тетрадку, лежавшую на столе обложкой вниз, рассмотрел висевшую на стене дешёвую репродукцию с каким-то готическим замком – но он не мог оттягивать неизбежное, рано или поздно пришлось бы принять решение.

– И каков твой план?

Шинске ответил без паузы:

– Из-за Обона бар закроется рано, как только стемнеет. Встретимся внизу в полночь, ты снимешь амулеты, после этого вы с Тацумой должны выйти на улицу и со всех ног бежать к выходу. Как только окажетесь за пределами города и пройдёте сквозь кеккай, вы спасены.

– Я правильно понимаю, что все вороны в городе – тэнгу?

Шинске кивнул.

– И как вы с… Как вы вдвоём собираетесь с ними драться?

– Справимся. Мы довольно сильны.

– Этот парень, Оборо, тоже силён, раз смог уделать вожака тэнгу и подмять их под себя.

– Мы думали обратиться к Зуре. Наши дороги разошлись, но в помощи он не откажет.

– Монах? – Хиджикату осенило: – У него же есть комаину!

– Что?

– Храмовые собаки, он заключил с ними контракт. Если комаину будут сражаться на нашей стороне, то никакие вороны нам не страшны.

– «Нам»?

Хиджиката опомнился.

– Рассуждаю теоретически, – буркнул он недовольно. – Я ещё ничего не решил.

 

Прежде, чем спускаться вниз, пришлось вернуться в свою комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок и взять портмоне: Шинске не мог выйти на улицу днём, и общаться с монахом предстояло Хиджикате, а это значило минус ещё одну тысячу йен.

Бар уже открылся, но ещё пустовал. Тацума сидел в своей любимой позе над бутылкой пива, Гинтоки протирал столы, Уцуро звенел посудой за стойкой.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Хиджиката в воздух и направился к двери.

– Тоширо, куда это вы? Как же завтрак?

Пришлось остановиться. Хиджиката не хотел смотреть на Уцуро и тем более любезничать с ним, но деваться было некуда. Он оглянулся через плечо и выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку:

– Хочу подышать воздухом перед едой.

Уцуро протирал тарелку полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо. Волосы он собрал в хвост, оделся в бледно-голубую рубашку и джинсы и выглядел практически другим человеком – ничего общего с жестоким монстром, каким он был вчера.

– С вами всё в порядке? – спросил он обеспокоенно.

У Хиджикаты уже скулы сводило от фальшивой улыбки, но его спас Тацума.

– Шо-чан, Шо-чан! Ты должен поставить мне выпивку!

– С чего бы вдруг?

– В честь того что Тигры вчера разделали Зайцев под орех.

– Не может… – Уцуро осёкся, и Тацума радостно захохотал.

– Ага! Значит, ты сам понимаешь, что болеешь за команду лузеров.

Пока они пререкались, Хиджиката поспешил выйти на улицу.

Город ещё не проснулся: все лавки были закрыты, перед домами безжизненно висели потухшие фонарики. Когда Хиджиката подошёл к перекрёстку, то увидел Исао возле скобяной лавки, тот помахал, но Хиджиката сделал вид, что не заметил, и свернул на Церковную. Все жители Сайлент Вилла были ему одинаково противны.

Он уже подходил к церковной ограде, когда его окликнули:

– Человек, подожди!

Хамуко торопливо сбегала с крыльца борделя. Она выглядела бледной, но вполне здоровой.

– Уцелела всё-таки, – сказал Хиджиката. Не то чтобы ему было не всё равно.

Она остановилась в паре шагов.

– И ты тоже. Я это… ну, рада.

– Серьёзно?

– Ты же меня спас как-никак, я же не такая стерва.

 – Я думал, как раз такая.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь, скотина?!

Хиджиката засмеялся, и она насупилась.

– Короче, я у тебя в долгу. Но это не долг жизни, понял? Так, небольшой захудалый должок – могу в бордель провести бесплатно. Но только один раз!

– Договорились, – Хиджиката пошёл дальше, посмеиваясь. Пусть совсем немного, но ему стало легче.

 

Монах в кои-то веки был занят работой. Когда Хиджиката его нашёл, он, одетый в синий комбинезон и перчатки до локтей, собирал большими щипцами разбросанные тут и там фонарики, обёртки от чипсов, пивные бутылки и закидывал в большую тележку.

– Работы на сутки! – сообщил он, едва завидев Хиджикату. – Кто-то веселится, а кто-то убирает, и, знаешь что, муниципалитет мне за это не платит!

Хиджиката достал купюру из портмоне и многозначительно ею помахал:

– Поговорим?

Его рассказ монах выслушал, ни разу не изменившись в лице.

– Значит, они всё-таки решились, – он коротко кивнул. – Рад, что они нашли в себе силы выступить против сэнсэя.

– Ты называешь Шоё сэнсэем?

Монах посмотрел на него как на идиота:

– Его зовут Уцуро.

– Знаю, но мне сказали, что он услышит, если его так назвать.

– Нет-нет, на таком расстоянии не услышит. В городе можешь называть его как угодно, например… – монах приставил ладони рупором ко рту и зычно выкрикнул: – Уцуро дурак!.. Видишь? Всё в порядке, никто не пострадал, кроме моей совести.

– Не могу понять, – честно сказал Хиджиката, – ты правда идиот или только прикидываешься.

Монах взялся за ручки тележки и пошёл дальше по аллее, с усилием толкая её перед собой.

– Я глубоко уважаю сэнсэя и не считаю его дураком, если ты об этом.

– Не об этом! И почему всё-таки ты зовёшь его сэнсэем?

Монах подцепил щипцами смятую бутылку колы и отправил в тележку.

– Потому что это он научил меня всему, что я знаю. Когда мы встретились, я был совершенно безумен.

«Да ты и сейчас не очень-то здоров», подумал Хиджиката, но тактично промолчал.

– Все мои родичи сгинули – кого-то убили, кто-то ушёл странствовать и не вернулся, кто-то потерял себя и был всё равно что мёртв. – Монах рассказывал это монотонным спокойным тоном, словно историю из глубины веков, наверное, так оно и было. – Я сходил с ума от одиночества и в своём безумии начал нападать на людей, не скрываясь. Сейчас я понимаю, что просто искал смерти, но мне повезло и сэнсэй нашёл меня раньше. Он заново научил меня как быть с кем-то вместе, как смеяться и радоваться жизни. Они с Гинтоки и Оборо-сэмпаем стали моей новой семьёй.

– Странные у вас отношения, – заметил Хиджиката. – У всех вас – не могу понять, как вы к нему относитесь.

Монах снял с могильного камня женские трусики, но почему-то не бросил в тележку, а убрал в карман.

– Любим. Боимся. Ненавидим. Хотим, чтобы всё стало как раньше, в те времена, когда мы путешествовали вместе.

– Он для вас много сделал.

Монах спокойно кивнул:

– Это так. Но со временем нас ему стало мало, и он создал Сайлент Вилл, потом ему стало мало и этого – ему всегда мало и всегда скучно, вот в чём беда. Я рад, что Гинтоки и Шинске решились выступить против него и освободить всех, но... даже если всё получится, это не значит, что они освободятся.

– Думаешь, они останутся с ним?

– Шинске – точно. Раньше я думал, что Гинтоки – тоже, но с тех пор как появился ты, начал сомневаться.

– А что насчёт тебя? – Хиджиката поспешил перевести разговор с опасной темы. – Вернёшься к нему?

– Кто знает, – монах рассеянно вытер пот со лба. – Я бы хотел повидать мир, попутешествовать… а потом, наверное, вернусь. Никто из нас не стал бы уходить от него, если бы он не удерживал силой.

Хиджиката разглядывал его как в первый раз.

– Не ожидал, что ты можешь быть таким…

– Каким?

«Нормальным? Разумным?»

Хиджиката выкрутился, неопределённо помахав рукой.

– Важнее другое. Если сегодня всё получится, то придётся сражаться с воронами.

– Передай, что я обязательно помогу. Напоследок объединимся, как в старые времена.

– Ммм, да, это хорошо, но мы так же рассчитываем на твоих комаину.

Монах оглянулся:

– Кого?

– Комаину. Шимару и Эли.

Тот только глазами лупал.

– Помесь льва и собаки, эй! Каменные статуи вот такой высоты, – Хиджиката показал рукой, – один белый, другой золотой, ты должен был заметить их, хотя бы когда они тебя трахали.

– А! Ты про Флаффи и Джеки.

– Как ты их назвал?! Что ещё за Джеки?

– Не знаешь Джеки Чана-доно?

– Этот Джеки?! Так, ладно, не важно. Просто возьми гм, Флаффи и Джеки с собой, их сила нам пригодится.

– Не получится, – равнодушно сказал монах. – Наш контракт истёк.

– Не может быть! Когда ты успел оказаться в смертельной опасности?

– Однажды я намылил голову и только тогда понял, что мой кондиционер для волос закончился.

– Что?

– Только представь ужас ситуации: я сижу над тазиком с намыленной головой, голый, мыльная пена стекает по лицу, спина уже начала замерзать, кожу головы щиплет. Представь, какой ужас я испытал, когда не смог выдавить из бутылки ни капли кондиционера. В такой пугающей ситуации я ещё ни разу не оказывался!

– Да ты, блядь, шутишь, – только и смог выговорить Хиджиката.

– Мне было не до шуток!

– И ты призвал комаину?

– Конечно! Кондиционер мне требовался срочно, и я объяснил Флаффи и Джеки, что это вопрос жизни и смерти. – Монах расплылся в улыбке: – Хорошие собачки, они принесли мне новую бутылку за какую-то минуту, а ведь эта марка продаётся только в столице префектуры.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что проебал комаину из-за какого-то шампуня?

– Кондиционера! И он очень хорош для посечённых кончиков.

 

К тому времени, как Хиджиката вышел с кладбища, город уже начал оживать: тут и там открывались лавки, заспанные хозяева снимали фонарики и убирали выстывшие жаровни.

Мысль о возвращении в бар не вызывала ничего, кроме отвращения, и Хиджиката направился за город. Постоял перед указателями, закурил и свернул на дорогу, ведущую к озеру.

Солнце давно встало, прогнав ночную прохладу, но всё равно было зябко. Хиджиката шёл, спрятав ладони в рукава, смотрел под ноги и думал. Он прошёл мимо тропинки к болоту, даже не споткнувшись – все монстры и опасности, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться раньше, казались безобидными по сравнению с Уцуро.

На озере уже кто-то был, и, подойдя ближе, Хиджиката узнал Зензо: тот установил две удочки и чах над ними, накрыв голову мокрым тряпьём. При звуке шагов он встрепенулся, а увидев Хиджикату, вскочил и бросился ему навстречу.

– Тоширо, с тобой всё в порядке? Я рад.

Хиджиката не сообразил отстраниться, и Зензо схватил его за руку и крепко пожал, оставив на ладони влажный, воняющий рыбой след.

– Если переживал за меня, – кисло сказал Хиджиката, – то мог бы предупредить.

Он почти различил удивлённый взгляд Зензо за шапкой нечёсаных волос.

– Я думал, ты знаешь. Это же Обон, все знают про Обон. Мы с Кэтти решили, что ты переждал в мэрии.

– В компании вампира?

– А что такого? Он же не убивает, просто пьёт кровь.

У Зензо всегда были странные представления о безопасности.

Хиджиката подошёл ближе к воде, с опаской поглядывая на озеро, но его поверхность была тихой и спокойной, только одинокий фонарик покачивался в камышах. Зензо поправил удочки и снова сел, накинув тряпку на голые плечи.

– С каких пор ты ловишь рыбу удочками?

Неожиданно, но тот расплылся в улыбке.

– Так не для себя же стараюсь, а для Кэтти.

– Кэтти? Ты про Катерину, что ли?

Зензо кивнул с нескрываемой гордостью.

– Она просто обожает рыбу.

Хиджиката отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

– На самом деле, – заговорил Зензо после долгой паузы, – я надеялся, что ты ушёл из города, пока все были заняты приготовлениями. Нечего тебе здесь делать.

Хиджиката промолчал, а он продолжил, трогая то одну удочку, то другую:

– Я бы и сам ушёл, если бы мог. Не нравится мне этот город, у меня от тамошнего воздуха блюдце сохнет.

Хиджиката похлопал его по плечу:

– Я всегда знал, что ты хороший парень, Зензо.

Он устроился подальше от воды, под деревьями – лежал в мягкой траве, вполуха слушая болтовню Зензо про них с «Кэтти». Солнце припекало, и Хиджиката то проваливался в дрёму, то бездумно смотрел вверх, сквозь ветки, на быстро бегущие облака. Время текло незаметно, и он опомнился, только когда Зензо, уже одетый и с полным мешком рыбы за спиной, склонился над ним.

– Тоширо, я ухожу.

– Да, – сказал Хиджиката, – я тоже.

 

Стоило вернуться в бар, и Уцуро накинулся на него как наседка:

– Тоширо, подождите!

Хиджиката, уже дошедший до выхода к лестнице, вынужден был остановиться и обернуться. Он мельком заметил беспокойный взгляд Гинтоки и сосредоточился на Уцуро, который вышел из-за стойки и направлялся к нему, на ходу вытирая руки полотенцем.

– Вы будете обедать?

– Пожалуй, нет, простите.

– Уже почти вечер, а вы до сих пор не ели.

Сложно было отделить эту вежливую, немного навязчивую, но по-своему обаятельную манеру поведения от его истинной сути, и Хиджиката слегка растерялся.

– Я-а… перекусил в городе.

– Вы очень бледный. С вами всё хорошо?

«После того как ты из меня чуть душу не вытрахал? Просто прекрасно!»

Хиджиката призвал на помощь всё своё актёрское мастерство и изобразил неловкую улыбку:

– Я сегодня не выспался, из-за этого с утра какая-то вялость. Вот, хочу пойти к себе и подремать немного.

Уцуро покивал с озабоченным видом. 

– Хорошая мысль. – Он взял Хиджикату за плечо и легко сжал. – Поспите, а когда проснётесь, вместе с вами пробудится зверский аппетит. Приготовлю для вас ужин посытнее.

От его руки распространялось мягкое тепло, оно согревало застывшие пальцы, прогоняло тяжесть из затылка – наполняло жизнью. Ублюдок накачивал его своей энергией.

– Да, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы, – так и сделаю.

Наверное, он был хреновым актёром, потому что Уцуро стоял и смотрел ему вслед всё время, что он поднимался по лестнице. Хиджиката почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, только запершись в своей комнате.

Отпечаток чужой ладони на плече горел как клеймо. Хиджиката с отвращением стащил юкату, пошёл в ванную и долго обмывался ледяной водой из-под крана. Когда он вернулся в спальню, у него зуб на зуб не попадал, зато отвратительное тепло больше не кололо кожу.

Хиджиката сел на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, посидел так, потом лёг на бок и закрыл глаза. Его всё ещё колотило – не от холода, а от минутного разговора с Уцуро. Перед глазами мелькали воспоминания обо всём, что тот успел с ним сделать вчера и раньше. Найти бы какую-нибудь железяку потяжелее, спуститься вниз и измолотить это красивое лицо в кровавую кашу… но Хиджиката знал, что не сможет, не справится. На самом деле, он не решался даже стукнуть кулаком по кровати, чтобы внизу не услышали скрип пружин. От бессильной злости в глазах темнело. 

Тогда он зажмурился и подумал о Мицубе.

Её фотография потерялась на горе вместе с сумкой, в телефоне не было ни одного снимка или видео с ней, но Хиджиката никогда не нуждался в помощи, чтобы вспомнить её, представить, как живую.

Если бы она была рядом, если бы села за его спиной и положила руку на плечо… если бы он мог почувствовать её тепло и запах её горьких духов, услышать нежный голос ещё раз. Усилием воли Хиджиката попытался представить, как она легко перебирает его волосы, как наклоняется и целует в щёку – бесполезно.

Её не было. Нигде, ни в Сайлент Вилле, среди ёкаев, ни в Токио, под могильным камнем, ни даже в его памяти. Мицуба ушла навсегда, её было не вернуть. Он мог попытаться жить дальше или уйти вслед за ней, но не трепать её имя попусту, не держать за руку. Если Хиджиката любил её, то должен был отпустить и дать ей покой.

Он ещё полежал в одиночестве и холоде, смаргивая слёзы, потом собрался с мыслями и постарался сосредоточиться.

«Шинске?»

Тот ответил сразу, словно был рядом:

«Да?»

«Я в деле».

 

Было без десяти полночь, когда Хиджиката, последние два часа от нечего делать изучавший потолок, встал и начал собираться. Ни о каких сумках и речи не шло: он рассовал по карманам телефон, документы, немного денег и сигареты с зажигалкой. Достал из портмоне обручальное кольцо, которое давно не носил, чтобы не потерять в своих вылазках – оно с трудом налезло на палец. Хиджиката сжал кулак и долго смотрел на тусклую полоску золота, потом глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и вышел из комнаты.

В коридоре было темно и тихо, так тихо, как и должно быть ночью, но Хиджикате на нервах эта тишина показалась подозрительной – как будто дом затаился и наблюдал за ним с недобрым вниманием. Тихонько прикрыв дверь, он на цыпочках добрался до лестницы и спустился по ней, практически на ощупь.

В баре тоже было темно и тихо. И безлюдно. Хиджиката успел подумать, что эти уроды его кинули, когда темнота за плечом вдруг зашевелилась и дохнула перегаром:

– Опаздываешь.

Это был Тацума. За его спиной бледным силуэтом маячил Гинтоки, и Хиджиката отвёл взгляд.

– Где Шинске?

– Заканчивает с приготовлениями. И я тоже уже почти закончил, – Тацума с пьяной улыбкой продемонстрировал полупустую бутылку.

Хиджиката отошёл от него подальше.

Ставни на окнах были закрыты, и бар, в котором он провёл столько часов, казавшийся изученным вдоль и поперёк, выглядел незнакомо. Мебель неожиданно выступала из темноты в тех местах, которые он считал свободными, стены оказались дальше, чем он помнил, зеркало за стойкой отражало случайные вспышки света и создавалось ощущение, что там что-то двигается.

Хиджиката не успел накрутить себя – пришёл Шинске.

Он тоже спустился по лестнице, но так свободно, словно шёл с фонарём.

– Сделано. Я его усыпил, – он постучал себя пальцем по виску, – с помощью нашей связи.

Тацума захихикал:

– Так бы и сказал, что затрахал до изнеможения.

Шинске его проигнорировал.

– Он всё равно почувствует, когда мы снимем амулеты, но потратит время, чтобы очнуться, а у нас каждая минута на счету.

Он протянул Хиджикате что-то длинное, оказавшееся его рапирой.

– Держи, пригодится.

– Хочешь сказать, мне тоже придётся драться?

– А ты на лёгкую прогулку рассчитывал? Мы не сможем задержать всех тэнгу, какие-то прорвутся и продолжат вас преследовать.

– Я возьму это на себя, – сказал Гинтоки, до сих пор успешно изображавший мебель. – Довезу их до выхода из города.

– Твой лимит ещё не исчерпан?

– Ха! Я веками не превращался, накопилось на целую неделю на ранчо.

– Отлично, – сказал Тацума.

– Я против, – сказал Хиджиката.

Гинтоки вздрогнул, и это наполнило его злобной подленькой радостью, от которой самому стало противно.

– Но это лучшее решение, – начал объяснять Шинске. – Он вас мигом домчит к выходу, раньше, чем тэнгу опомнятся, и сможет защитить по пути.

Хиджиката окинул его презрительным взглядом.

– До сих пор ни о каком преследовании речи не шло, и вдруг всплывают такие новости. Решил подыграть дружку?

– Конечно. Тэнгу тоже я позвал – попросил Оборо поспособствовать воссоединению двух сердец. – Шинске шагнул к Хиджикате и схватил его за грудки. – Включи мозги! Хочешь сдохнуть из-за своих обид? Хочешь, чтобы мы все сдохли?

– Да мне на вас насрать, сдохнете – туда и дорога.

– Отлично, мы используем тебя как приманку для тэнгу, а сами доставим Тацуму к выходу.

– Сначала амулеты сними, умник.

– Раз у нас много времени, то я ещё успею откупорить бутылочку своего любимого, – решил Тацума.

Он перегнулся через стойку и демонстративно зазвякал посудой. Хиджиката и Шинске опомнились.

– Сейчас не время, так что заканчивай истерику, – буркнул Шинске и отпустил его. 

– Не помню, в какой момент ты стал главным, – не остался в долгу Хиджиката.

– Хиджиката-кун, – тихо позвал Гинтоки, – можно с тобой поговорить?

– Нет.

– Отлично, – одобрил Шинске. – Решайте свои проблемы и поскорее.

Он отошёл к Тацуме, а Хиджиката и Гинтоки остались наедине. Чёрт.

Хиджиката сел на стол, скрестив руки на груди:

– На извинения время не трать – бесполезно.

– Знаю. – Гинтоки вёл себя не как утром: говорил тихо, но уверенно, смотрел в глаза спокойно, без заискивания. – Я уже извинялся много раз, но легче не стало.

– Тогда чего ты хочешь?

– Признаться, – Гинтоки коротко кивнул сам себе, – что люблю тебя. Это не просто секс, не обычная привязанность – слишком сильно. Со мной ничего подобного раньше не бывало, но ёкаи всегда чувствуют такое, и я уверен, это – настоящее. – Он глубоко вдохнул и закончил: – Я люблю тебя и, если придётся, умру за тебя, потому что всё равно не смогу жить в мире, где тебя нет.

Хиджиката знал, что это правда – что любит и что умрёт.

– Зачем ты это говоришь? – спросил он мягче, чем хотелось бы. – Если сегодня всё получится, мы больше не увидимся, а если что-то сорвётся, нас всех, скорее всего, убьют. Так зачем это?

Гинтоки ответил не сразу: опустил голову, нервно облизнул губу, потом снова посмотрел на Хиджикату.

– За тем, – сказал он очень тихо, почти шёпотом, – чтобы когда ты будешь в Токио, среди людей, когда будешь мирно жить, постепенно старея, в полной безопасности – чтобы ты мог вспомнить про меня. Без ненависти.

Он смотрел так упрямо и отчаянно, что Хиджиката не смог отвернуться и послать его к чёрту, не смог даже разозлиться.

– Хорошо, – голос сел, пришлось сглотнуть, – вспомню.

Гинтоки хотел сказать что-то ещё, но из темноты, как по заказу, вынырнул Шинске.

– Ну что, договорились?

– Да, – сказал Хиджиката всё ещё хрипло.

Шинске был слишком отмороженным, чтобы почувствовать момент.

– Наконец-то. Тогда пошли, пока Тацума не опустошил бар.

Они собрались перед выходом: Хиджиката с Тацумой впереди, Гинтоки с Шинске за ними.

– Тацума, как только переступишь порог, сразу превращайся, – шёпотом втолковывал Шинске. – Тоширо, возьмёшь его на руки и ни за что не выпускай – тэнгу постараются вас разделить и отловить по одиночке.

– Надо же, ты знаешь моё имя, – буркнул Хиджиката, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Пальцы дрожали, он постоянно облизывал губы и в глубине души жалел, что не выпил для храбрости, как Тацума. Когда дошло до дела, он оказался не готов.

– Гинтоки, сначала оцени обстановку. Если Зура не придёт, тебе придётся остаться и помогать мне, я один не справляюсь.

– Ладно.

– Тогда за дело. Тоширо?

Хиджиката облизнул губы в тысячный раз и поднял руку. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг верёвки – тонкого плотного шнура. Он ждал чего-то, удара током или магией, но ничего не  случилось, это был просто шнур с колокольчиками.

– Давай! – зашипел Шинске.

Хиджиката дёрнул. Получилось не сразу, но за два рывка он оборвал шнур и отбросил в сторону под жалобный плач колокольчиков.

– Вперёд! – крикнул Шинске, уже не скрываясь. – Быстро!

Хиджиката переступил порог, и тихая беззвёздная ночь превратилась в Ад.

 

Тацума, хоть и был пьян, но сноровку не растерял и превратился моментально: стоило ему перенести ногу через порог, как послышался тихий хлопок и на землю перед баром приземлился крупный упитанный енот с торчащими ушами и длинным пушистым хвостом. Это было единственное, что пошло по плану.

Тэнгу атаковали одновременно. Вороны градом обрушились с неба, на лету превращаясь в крылатых ёкаев. За считанные минуты они заполнили всю улицу: земля, небо, крыши домов – повсюду были молчаливые бойцы с короткими и широкими мечами в руках.

– Плохо дело, плохо дело! – причитал Тацума.

В панике он суетился и путался под ногами. Хиджиката нагнулся подобрать его и только успел, что почувствовать движение воздуха над головой – Гинтоки схватил замахнувшегося тэнгу за руку с мечом и с размаху швырнул в толпу.

– Хиджиката-кун, держись рядом.

Шинске зацепил сразу двоих и приложил о землю с такой силой, что остались вмятины.

– Они нас ждали, – бросил он сквозь зубы.

– Плохо дело! – причитал Тацума.

В лунном свете его серый мех выцвел до белизны, выделялась только полоска тёмной шерсти вокруг глаз, похожая на солнечные очки. Хиджиката схватил его поперёк живота и взял на руки. Живая тёплая тяжесть помогла немного прийти в себя.

Гинтоки и Шинске сражались, не подпуская тэнгу ближе – каждый за раз укладывал по двое-трое врагов, но что они могли сделать вдвоём? Тэнгу было слишком много, и Хиджиката видел чёрные тени в ночном небе – прибывали новые. Если бы вороны могли атаковать сверху, им бы уже пришёл конец, но навес крыльца не давал тэнгу обрушиться им на головы, а со спины их, по иронии судьбы, защищал бар. Бар, внутри которого поджидал тот, кто был страшнее всех тэнгу вместе взятых. Хиджиката оглянулся с дрожью – он почти не сомневался, что увидит ухмыляющегося Уцуро, но окна и дверной проём были пусты и темны.

– Гинтоки! – крикнул Шинске. – Уводи их, как договаривались.

– Умереть решил? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.

Даже вдвоём они с Гинтоки могли только защищать крыльцо, а в одиночку Шинске, при всей своей силе, был обречён.

Шинске недобро улыбнулся:

– Я думал, тебе плевать, если мы все сдохнем, – и  тут же добавил серьёзным тоном: – Они хотят загнать нас обратно в бар, если увязнем здесь, нас просто сомнут – надо прорываться.

– Справишься? – коротко спросил Гинтоки.

Глаза Шинске сияли алым, кожа неестественно побледнела, а удлинившиеся клыки выпирали из-под верхней губы.

– Справлюсь, – ответил он так же коротко.

Для Хиджикаты было очевидно, что он остаётся на верную смерть, но Гинтоки кивнул. От него начало исходить бледное сияние, волосы удлинились, заколыхались на невидимом ветру – он превращался.

– Мы все умрём, мы все умрём, – причитал Тацума. – Нужно было откупорить ещё хоть одну бутылку.

– Да помолчи же ты!

Шинске сражался на вампирской скорости. Хиджиката не видел его, и тэнгу тоже не видели – они так и умирали, не понимая, что происходит. Шинске походя сворачивал шеи, ломал спины, протыкал животы, его жертвы с хрипами валились на землю, а он уже был в другом месте.

– Хиджиката-кун, сюда!

Гинтоки превратился в кирина, но на него сразу насело с десяток тэнгу, и он завертелся на месте, отбиваясь. Мечи бесполезно скользили по чешуе, а острый рог и тяжёлые копыта приканчивали по несколько ворон за раз, но те всё равно лезли на него, упорные, как зомби. Хиджиката напряжённо наблюдал за дракой, не решаясь покинуть безопасное крыльцо, и не заметил подкравшегося врага.

– Сзади! – пискнул Тацума.

Хиджиката обернулся – только для того, чтобы увидеть, как нечто тяжёлое и длинное со всего маху сшибает тэнгу с ног. Удар был такой силы, что его обдало воздухом и мельчайшей водяной пылью.

– Тьфу, гадость, – пробормотал Тацума.

Хиджиката увидел на его светлой шёрстке тёмные пятна и только тогда понял, что это была не вода, а кровь.

– Тоши! Ты там живой?

Кагура в своём взрослом облике стояла на крыше дома напротив, уперев руки в бока, и оглядывала толпу.

– Если тебя уже убили, то я отомщу, не сомневайся.

– Здесь я! – заорал Хиджиката.

Он замахал так увлечённо, что чуть не выронил Тацуму. Тот, впрочем, не заметил.

– Какая красотка! Мой любимый размер груди и мой любимый стиль в одежде. Хей-хей, это мне чудится спьяну, или она правда без…

Кагура спрыгнула прямо в гущу тэнгу, сделала стойку на руках и с вертушки выбила сразу пятерых. Тацума захрипел, и Хиджиката поспешил прикрыть ему глаза ладонью.

– Не чудится, – сказал он весело.

– Так дай же посмотреть! Вдруг это последнее чудо, которое я увижу перед смертью!

– Никто не умрёт! – Кагура пробилась к ним, расшвыривая вооружённых бойцов, как щенят. – Кагура-сама пришла, чтобы спасти ваши жалкие задницы. Это не про тебя, Тоши, твоя задница не жалкая.

Она по-хозяйски схватила его и стиснула в объятьях. С ростом у неё опять вышел перебор: Хиджиката уткнулся носом ей в бюст и чуть не задохнулся.

– Знаешь, ты могла бы надеть бельё ради такого случая, – выдавил он, борясь за каждый глоток воздуха.

– Не занудствуй! – Кагура склонилась над Тацумой. – А кто это у нас такой пушистый? Какой хорошенький!

– Это та…

Тацума больно впился когтями в руку.

– Та… кой милый зверёк, – выкрутился Хиджиката. И добавил себе под нос: – Да, скотина ещё та.

Кагура, ничего не заметив, наглаживала и начёсывала Тацуму, а тот хитро прикрыл глаза и неумело мурлыкал. 

Тэнгу эта умильная сцена почему-то не впечатлила, и Кагуре пришлось отвлечься. Одной рукой она продолжила гладить Тацуму, а другой схватила воткнувшийся в землю зонтик и отмахнулась, не глядя. Тэнгу снесло как порывом ветра.

– Займусь этими ребятами. Тоши, будь в порядке и береги пушистика.

Кагура совершенно одинаковым жестом потрепала по щекам сначала Тацуму, а потом Хиджикату, и бросилась в бой с зонтиком наперевес.

Теперь не страшно было оставить Шинске одного, и Хиджиката, поудобнее перехватив Тацуму, поспешил к Гинтоки.

– Нет, пусти! Я передумал и хочу остаться!

– Помурчи мне тут, – пропыхтел Хиджиката на ходу.

Тацума весил килограмм десять, да ещё вздумал брыкаться, а всё пространство перед крыльцом было завалено мёртвыми телами. Хиджиката переступал через них, стараясь не смотреть, не думать, что это только что было живым, и не заметил, очередного врага.

Тэнгу спикировал на него сверху так неожиданно, словно выпал из портала. Хиджиката запоздало шарахнулся в сторону, понимая, что не успевает, Тацума завизжал.

Нечто длинное рассекло воздух на немыслимой скорости и приложило тэнгу поперёк груди. Раздался отчётливый хруст костей, и того вынесло из поля зрения.

– Хо-хо-хо, кажется, я вовремя.

– Ты опоздал! – хором заорали  Гинтоки и Шинске.

Монах направлялся к ним вальяжной походкой, а волосы вздымались над его головой, извиваясь как щупальца гигантского осьминога. В каждой пряди были зажаты грабли, лопаты, тяпки, они угрожающе раскачивались из стороны в сторону, как будто на тэнгу наступал не один дурной ёкай, а целая армия.

– Спокойно, друзья, сэмпай пришёл на помощь.

– Это я твой сэмпай! – Гинтоки лягался, сшибая копытами по несколько врагов за раз.  

– А я не признаю тебя как сэмпая, – Шинске вырвал горло у какого-то неудачливого тэнгу и с удовольствием слизнул кровь с руки.

– А вы всё такие же шутники.

Монах остановился, но его волосы продолжили двигаться: подобно осадным орудиям, они качнулись вперёд, отклонились назад и с силой метнули весь свой садовый арсенал. У них не было глаз, чтобы прицелиться, но в такой толпе это и не требовалось – каждый снаряд нашёл свою жертву.

Одному тэнгу снесло голову тяпкой в шаге от него. Хиджиката отшатнулся, зацепился ногой за труп и опасно зашатался.

Кто-то схватил его за шиворот и поднял в воздух.

– Всё в порядке?

Исао был в набедренной повязке, и вблизи Хиджиката смог отчётливо рассмотреть, как двигаются искры под его багровой кожей.

– Откуда ты…

Тот широко улыбнулся:

– Сгруппируйся.

– А?

Легко, словно Хиджиката с Тацумой ничего не весили, Исао поднял руку.

– Гин-сан, принимай ценный груз!

Мир завертелся перед глазами, Хиджиката толком не успел ничего понять, как шмякнулся на широкую спину кирина, а Исао уже развернулся к тэнгу, покачивая мощной железной палицей. Отаэ, повязавшая на нижнюю часть лица платок, стала с ним плечом к плечу – в каждой руке она держала ножницы.

– Эй, Сисястая!

Сого одним прыжком сшиб с ног четверых тэнгу, откусил самому невезучему голову и тут же выплюнул, скривившись.

– Спорим, я убью больше, чем ты!

– Для тебя – Кагура-сан, невежда. – Кагура расшвыривала противников ногами, и будь у тэнгу хоть немного мозгов, они бы сами передохли – от носового кровотечения. – Моему бойфренду не нравится, когда мне грубят.

– Кому?..

Над головами засверкало и затрещало, как будто вдруг запустили петарду. Все без исключения, даже тэнгу, уставились вверх и увидели высоко в небе сияющий белый шар, искрящийся молниями – райдзю готовился к атаке.

– Эта псина?!

– Кто бы говорил! – буркнул Хиджиката.

Кагура приставила ладони рупором ко рту:

– Сада-чааан!  Давай!

– Рвём когти! – зашипел Тацума одновременно с ней.

Гинтоки прыгнул, несколько тэнгу пытались его остановить – он смял их и помчался дальше. Хиджиката распластался по его спине, изо всех сил вцепившись в гриву одной рукой, а другой пытаясь удержать Тацуму. Улицу накрыло белым светом, как от гигантской фотовспышки, послышались треск и вопли и «Бар под соснами» остался позади. Хиджиката искренне понадеялся, что никогда больше его не увидит.

 

– Вот так! Получайте! – заорал Тацума. – Кто бы знал, что у Зурако-чан столько союзников, ахаха! Или это у тебя столько друзей, Тоширо?

– Они просто хотят вырваться отсюда, вот и помогают.

– Не расслабляйтесь! – крикнул Гинтоки. – Ещё не всё.

Тэнгу преследовали их – летели по воздуху, бежали по крышам. И это при том, что возле бара всё ещё кипела битва.

– Да сколько же их?!

– Все, – серьёзно ответил Гинтоки. – Он призвал всех горных ворон.

Не было нужды пояснять – о ком речь.

Крылья хлопали уже над головой. Хиджиката рискнул оглянуться и тут же пожалел об этом: тэнгу были совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Три выстрела слились в один, и трое из них рухнули на землю без вскрика. Тяжёлое бревно пронеслось над улицей и сшибло ещё двоих.

– Мне всё равно, с кем сражаться, если это ради Муцу-сама!

Девчонка-вышибала из борделя стояла у перекрёстка и прицельно стреляла по воронам. Рядом с нею Абуто, Сезонный солдат, помахивал ещё одним бревном как бейсбольной битой.

– Муцу! Теперь я тебе ничего не буду должен?

– Если постараешься.

Тело Муцу стояло за их спинами, а голова шныряла в воздухе, подбивая тэнгу под ноги и крылья.

Что-то, ярко сияющее в свете луны, со свистом пронеслось над улицей, сбив троих тэнгу, и описало красивую дугу.

– Отлично, – оружейница-Тэцуко поймала изогнутый кусок стали и небрежно счистила с него налипшие чёрные перья. – Мой Гибридный меч-бумеранг RX-1000 прошёл испытания. Брат будет доволен.

Гинтоки пронёсся мимо них через перекрёсток.

Хиджиката с надеждой посмотрел вперёд, но выход из города был ещё далеко, а кирин, способный покрыть несколько километров за один прыжок, скакал слишком медленно, со скоростью обыкновенной лошади. 

– Сейчас не время соблюдать правила дорожного движения! Давай быстрее!

– Быстрее некуда! Я выкладываюсь по полной!

– Нас так прикончат!

Тэнгу не становилось меньше. Они гибли десятками, но на смену убитым приходили новые, как мобы в игре. Ни усталости, ни страха, ни сомнения – они как будто не уставали и ничего не боялись, а пёрли и пёрли без остановки.

Сразу шестеро спикировали на Гинтоки – они пытались уцепиться за бронированные бока, подрезать ему ноги, хватались за хвост и гриву. Хиджиката увидел цветные пояса и понял, кто это.

– Джиромацу, заходи слева!

– Осомацу, человека хватай!

Хиджиката рубанул ближайшего рапирой по руке.

– Ну нет, уроды, вы меня больше не схватите.

Свистнула сталь – раз, другой, и восьмерняшки отпрыгнули.

– Стоять, – сказала Кьюбей, отряхивая меч, – вы нарушили покой в городе, который я защищаю, и должны быть арестованы.

– Давай детка! – надрывался Джугем. – Покажи этим обмудкам вумен пауэр!

Гинтоки промчался дальше, а она осталась одна против шестерых. Хиджиката оглянулся с беспокойством – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть гигантского паука, спрыгнувшего с крыши тэнгу на головы

– Цукки, нам точно надо вмешиваться? Мы же бордельные девушки, это не наше дело.

– Просто связывай всех, кто не успел убежать.

– А, это я могу.

Цукуё и Саччан встали бок о бок с Кьюбей, и Хиджиката выдохнул.

– Меня укачало! – не переставал жаловаться Тацума. – Сейчас стошнит!

– А нехрен было напиваться!

 Гинтоки вдруг выругался.

– Что такое? – но Хиджиката уже и сам увидел.

Посреди улицы стоял Оборо.

 Блёклая фигура с крыльями, сотканными из тумана, Хиджиката сразу его вспомнил: такой серый, незаметный вроде бы, он навсегда врезался в память.

– Остановитесь, пока не поздно, – сказал Оборо спокойным равнодушным тоном. – Гинтоки, ты не должен выступать против Уцуро-сама.

– Хиджиката-кун, – зашептал Гинтоки еле слышно, – мне придётся с ним сразиться. А ты дальше сам.

– Что?!

Гинтоки коротко оглянулся на скаку:

– Выберись отсюда. Обещай, что сделаешь это ради меня.

– Нет, подожди, что ты заду…

Гинтоки резко затормозил, пропахав землю передними копытами. Инерция толкнула Хиджикату в спину с такой силой, что он не удержался и перелетел через голову кирина.

«Я же все кости переломаю!»

Он приготовился к болезненному удару, но приземление вышло мягким, словно упал на пуховую перину или, точнее, на диванную подушку.

– …Тацума?

– Ох, я в по… охохо, в порядке, только слезь с меня.

Хиджиката скатился с тануки, поднялся на колени и оглянулся.

Гинтоки, уже в человеческом облике, подобрал с земли какую-то палку и встал напротив Оборо.

– Лучше сдайся, – обронил тот холодно. – Сэкономь мне время.

Гинтоки бесшабашно улыбнулся:

– А ты заставь меня, сэмпай.

Оборо ничего не могло вывести из равновесия.

– Заставлю. И оттащу к нашему господину, чтобы он преподал тебе урок. А человека, которого ты так отчаянно защищаешь, мы схватим всё равно, он от нас никуда не денется.

Хиджиката внутренне сжался, но Гинтоки ничуть не испугался.

– Ты зря считаешь его слабым, Оборо, он гораздо сильнее, чем выглядит, и он справится. – Улыбка исчезла с его лица, и он заговорил уверенно и твёрдо: – Я обещал себе, что сделаю всё, лишь бы он смог вырваться из ваших лап, и я сдержу слово.

Идиот, какой же идиот! Хотелось заорать, чтобы перестал дурить, чтобы даже не думал говорить таким пафосным тоном, как будто собрался умереть здесь.

– Тоширо! – Тацума вцепился в джинсы коготками. – Быстрее, бежим.

Хиджиката напомнил себе, ради чего всё это, все эти жертвы, и что только от него зависит – будут они напрасными или нет. Он встал, подобрав рапиру, взял Тацуму под мышку и побежал.

 

Здорово, что Гинтоки так верил в него, но на самом деле, Хиджиката бы не справился. Он бежал со всех ног, а тэнгу висели у него за спиной, тянулись схватить за одежду, руку, волосы. Хиджиката отмахивался рапирой, не глядя, попал всего раз или два, и если бы он сражался в одиночку, то его бы давно схватили. Но он был не один.

Не только Кагура, семейство Исао, Кьюбей и работники борделя – все жители Сайлент Вилла покинули свои дома, чтобы сражаться.

Нурарихён метался среди тэнгу, подскакивая, как мячик для пинг-понга – это выглядело потешно, но каждый удар крошечного кулачка отправлял противника в нокаут. Фумико набрасывалась на тела и окутывала их мерцающим голубым сиянием – одежды на ней почти не осталось, но сейчас никто бы не захотел любоваться её прелестями. Бездомный зашики-вараши курил на углу, как будто его всё это не касалось, и ловко ставил подножки пробегавшим мимо тэнгу, а стайки детишек бросались к упавшим и с радостным смехом утаскивали в тёмное пространство между домами.

Тут и там мелькали знакомые лица, но ещё больше было тех, кого Хиджиката раньше не видел.

Самурай с серыми, как седыми, волосами пачками укладывал тэнгу, мастерски орудуя катаной, его глаза были завязаны, словно он играл в «разбей арбуз», а не сражался насмерть. Рядом невысокий, но внушительного вида пожилой мужчина стрелял по воронам, не выпуская сигару изо рта.

– Сколько можно шуметь?! – Створки окна на втором этаже распахнулись, и на улицу выглянула пожилая леди в бигудях. – Из-за вас я просплю и не успею приготовить онигири для моего дорого Кёширо!

Она схватила цветочный горшок и метко уронила на голову пролетавшего ниже тэнгу.

Повсюду кипела драка, ёкаи сражались всеми доступными средствами, в ход шли сверхъестественные силы, оружие, даже домашняя утварь, и тэнгу увязали, теряли бойцов, распылялись на мелкие стычки. Они больше не висели на хвосте неотступно, но легче Хиджикате не стало.

Ему не раз говорили, что Сайлент Вилл больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и теперь он убедился в этом воочию. По внутренним ощущениям, за спиной осталось несколько километров, а улица, которую обычно можно было пройти за двадцать минут, всё не кончалась. Хиджиката оглянулся через плечо, но не увидел ничего поверх голов дерущихся.

– Смотри вперёд! – истошно завизжал Тацума.

Рослый тэнгу приземлился перед ними, в руках у него было по клинку, лицо забрызгано чёрной кровью. Хиджиката стиснул потными пальцами рукоять рапиры, но драться не пришлось. Что-то вроде табуретки, кувыркаясь, пролетело через улицу и стукнуло тэнгу по голове – тот покачнулся, начал озираться, а табуретка развернулась над ним, раздвинула ножки и опустилась так быстро, что он не успел ничего понять. Стальные ободы охватили руки и ноги, поверх них с щелчками сошлись деревянные стенки, и вопящий от ужаса тэнгу оказался заключён в большой обитый железом ящик.

– Хорошая работа, Кинтоки, теперь возвращайся.

Переваливаясь с угла на угол, ящик покатился к скобяной лавке, в дверях которой стояла Тама.

– Отлично! – послышался голос Гэнгая. – Наконец-то у меня будут образцы для исследований!

Тама пропустила Кинтоки внутрь лавки и посмотрела на Хиджикату. Нарисованное лицо ничего не выражало, и голос звучал равнодушно:

– Вам стоит поспешить, уважаемый клиент.

– Не думал, что скажу это, но: спасибо! – крикнул Хиджиката на бегу.

Если он уже был возле скобяной лавки, то до выхода осталось всего ничего, но когда он смотрел вперёд, то видел только бесконечную улицу с двумя рядами деревянных домов.

– Тацума, где грёбаный выход?

– Откуда мне знать! Я дальше бара никогда не бывал!

Хиджиката выругался. Не только тэнгу, сам город стал его врагом, не желая выпускать.

Расстояние от скобяной лавки до табачной он преодолевал целую вечность. Здесь тоже шла драка.

Пандемониум с истошным визгом бросалась под ноги тэнгу, а когда те отшатывались, то получали в лицо чем-то круглым и твёрдым.

– Джимми-сан, ещё снаряды есть?

Шинпачи устроился за перевёрнутым столом и вёл обстрел из пращи, а почтовый служащий подносил ему боеприпасы.

– Полно: вся моя годовая зарплата.

– И вам спасибо! – крикнул Хиджиката, пробегая мимо них.

Он уже задыхался, вес Тацумы оттягивал руки. Где же чёртов выход?! Улица, которая всегда просматривалась из конца в конец, стала бесконечной. Может, он свернул не туда и бегает по кругу? Хиджиката обернулся и чуть не заорал от неожиданности, увидев десяток тэнгу, которые бежали за ним, почти наступая на пятки – один уже протягивал к нему руку.

– Пригнись.

Хиджиката бросился на землю ничком, а над ним пронёсся порыв холодного колкого ветра. Кто-то истошно завопил. Он тяжело перекатился на бок, оглянулся и увидел, как тэнгу один за другим оседают на землю – из ровно как скальпелем срезанных шей хлестала кровь.

– Тоширо-сан, скорее сюда!

Исабуро стоял посреди улицы, облачённый в длинный белоснежный плащ с вышитыми золотыми крестами. Нобумэ устроилась у его ног и смачно жевала пончик: её лицо, нос, подбородок – всё было в сахарной пудре и шоколаде.

– Тэцу, ещё пончики.

– Есть, святой отец!

Тэцуноске вскрыл ножиком картонную коробку и выставил перед Нобумэ.

– Исабуро! И вы, ребята! – Хиджиката бросился к ним со всех ног. – Что вы здесь делаете, вам же нельзя в город?

Монокль Исабуро зловеще блеснул.

– Сегодня такая ночь, когда можно нарушать правила. Сегодня я и дьявол и священник.

– Это богохульство сейчас было, ты в курсе?

К ним спешили ещё тэнгу, целая толпа.

– Нобумэ-сан, – скомандовал Исабуро, – отрежь.

– Мгм.

Нобумэ даже не посмотрела на врагов. Хиджиката поспешил отвернуться и чуть вздрогнул, когда раздались вопли боли и булькающие звуки.

– Вау! – Тацума забрался ему на плечо и с восторгом наблюдал за расправой. – Кто это, Тоширо? Друзья?

– Его друзья, – холодно поправил Исабуро, – не твои, чудище. Тоширо-сан, тебе нужно поспешить и выбираться из города.

– Знаю, но этот чёртов… э, прости, этот проклятый выход как растворился.

– Ёкайская магия, – презрительно скривил губы Исабуро. – Поэтому я и здесь. Идём.

Он взял Хиджикату за плечо и повёл за собой, оставив Нобумэ и Тэцуноске позади.

– Они справятся?

– Конечно. Пока есть пончики. – Исабуро остановился и указал вперёд рукой в белой перчатке: – Что-нибудь видишь?

Хиджиката видел улицу, освещённую луной, через десяток домов всё начинало теряться в темноте. Он так и сказал.

– Понятно. Тогда приготовься.

Исабуро достал из-за отворота плаща пистолет, вытянул руку и прицелился в ночь. Палец плавно нажал на курок, но выстрела не последовало  – вместо пули из дула вырвался золотой луч и растёкся по воздуху. Хиджиката с Тацумой только глазами моргали, пока сияющие нити растекались во все стороны, образуя поверх темноты знак пентаграммы.

– А теперь вперёд, – скомандовал Исабуро.

– Что?

– Иди вперёд, не оглядывайся и не останавливайся.

– Но…

– Поспеши!

Хиджиката переглянулся с Тацумой, пожал плечами и шагнул вперёд, сквозь пентаграмму.

И оказался на границе города. Дома остались за спиной, впереди колыхались тёмные деревья, а сбоку что-то белело. Хиджиката повернул голову и увидел указатель. В темноте было не разглядеть, но он и так знал, что там написано:

ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В САЙЛЕНТ ВИЛЛ

У них получилось.

 

– Ну что? Мы прошли барьер?

– Нет, конечно, сам посмотри.

Хиджиката посмотрел, но не увидел ничего, кроме тёмных деревьев и светлеющей между них дороги, по которой когда-то пришёл в Сайлент-Вилл.

– Люди, – пренебрежительно прокомментировал Тацума. – И как вы выживаете с такой слепотой. Пошли, я выведу.

Хиджиката шагнул за ним, но не удержался и оглянулся.

В детстве у него был двусторонний бинокль: если смотреть с одной стороны, он приближал, а с другой отдалял. Сейчас Хиджиката смотрел с другой стороны.

Сайлент Вилл, оставшийся в каких-то двух шагах позади, оказался на огромном расстоянии, со своего места Хиджиката видел улицу между домов, но не мог разглядеть подробности. Звуки битвы до него почти не долетали: если напрячь слух, получалось различить смутный шум, и всё. А что будет, если он пройдёт барьер? Что он увидит, оглянувшись – сплошной лес и ни намёка на город?

– Что ты там встал, Тоширо? Идём скорее, до кеккая рукой подать.

– Слушай, – медленно сказал Хиджиката. – Все эти тэнгу, их призвал Уцуро?

– А кто ж ещё.

– То есть он знал, что мы задумали?

Тацума сел и почесался.

– Видимо, знал. Не спрашивай, откуда, сам голову ломаю.

– Но почему он допустил всё это? Мог же просто не дать нам выйти из бара.

– О, это я могу объяснить, – Тацума недобро прищурился, – развлечения ради. Шо-чан любит развлекаться, как ты мог заметить, но в этот раз он немного заигрался. Ахаха, жаль, я не увижу его лицо, когда он поймёт, что облажался.

– А Гинтоки и Шинске? Что он с ними сделает?

Тацума посерьёзнел.

– Хей, Тоширо, это уже не твоя забота. Они рискуют, чтобы мы могли сбежать, так давай поспешим и взломаем этот проклятый кеккай. Если получится, то все станут свободны.

Если получится.

– Тогда иди, – сказал Хиджиката.

– Что?

– Иди скорее и сломай барьер, если это возможно.

– А ты?

– А у меня ещё остались кое-какие дела.

Хиджиката шагнул было к городу, но Тацума забежал вперёд, встал на задние лапы и вцепился коготками в его джинсы.

– Что ты задумал?

Хиджиката потрепал его между ушей и аккуратно отцепил от себя.

– Я по-быстрому, туда и обратно, не переживай.

– С ума сошёл?! Тебе нельзя возвращаться!

– Всё в порядке. Это от тебя зависит, что станет с городом, не от меня, и я могу делать, что захочу.

– Стой!

Хиджиката обогнул Тацуму и быстро, пока не передумал, направился к городу.

– Поспеши, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

 

Гинтоки знал, что ему грозит смерть, но остался сражаться, выигрывая для них время – потому что пытался искупить вину. Тупица. Хиджиката был чертовски зол, хотел орать на него, хотел избить, а ещё лучше – отпинать, и сомневался, что когда-нибудь сумеет его простить, но смерти ему не желал. Мысль о том, что Гинтоки может погибнуть ради него, уверенный, что Хиджиката его ненавидит, причиняла боль. Нужно было вернуться, найти этого придурка и вытащить из города пусть даже силой, а потом… Хиджиката не думал, что станет делать дальше, только о том, что должен спасти Гинтоки   

Стоило пройти мимо указателя, как Сайлент Вилл развернулся вокруг, приблизившись в один миг. Хиджикату затошнило от искажения реальности: всё, что выглядело далёким, возникло рядом, как будто прошёл сквозь зеркало. На него обрушились хлопанье крыльев, звон оружия, рычание и хрипы, запахи горелого дерева, крови и пыли, сражавшиеся вдруг оказались со всех сторон.

Хиджиката еле увернулся от мелькнувшего меча, отскочил с пути двоих сцепившихся ёкаев и оглянулся. Он ожидал, что за спиной опять развернётся бесконечная улица, но выход из города был рядом, в трёх шагах. Хиджиката отчётливо видел обратную сторону указателя, тёмный лес за ним, и Тацуму, который стоял на месте, покачивая головой. Потом он развернулся и нырнул в темноту.

Хиджиката мысленно пожелал ему удачи и пошёл в другую сторону – вглубь города. 

– Гинтоки!

Он не видел Исабуро – никого знакомого. Многие ёкаи приняли свой настоящий вид, и драка окончательно превратилась в сражение монстров. Хиджиката держался подальше от них, по-над домами и шёл так быстро, как только получалось.

– Гинтоки!

Табачная лавка выглядела пустой и тёмной, Шинпачи с Пандемониум куда-то подевались. Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел вперёд: туда, где виднелся перекрёсток. Гинтоки остался драться где-то на середине пути между ним и скобяной лавкой.

– Гинтоки!

Рвануло так, что уши заложило.

Хиджикату бросило на землю, он перекатился на спину и ошеломлённо уставился в небо, не понимая, что случилось. Земля вибрировала, дома раскачивались, он не сразу понял, что это не его трясёт – трясло город.

Слева, за домами, в тёмное небо бил столп зеленоватого пламени.

Бой прекратился: недавние враги опускали оружие, в ужасе озирались по сторонам, забыв, что только что пытались убить друг друга. Никто не успел опомниться, как из недр города выстрелил ещё один поток зелёного огня – на этот раз где-то в районе мэрии. И сразу последовал третий взрыв, совсем близко, за почтой. Земля раскололась, трещина пробежала между домами до середины улицы. Хиджиката, только успевший встать на ноги, в шоке смотрел, как ближайшее здание покачивается, накреняется и медленно, в режиме слоу-мо, съезжает в образовавшуюся расселину.

Это был форменный конец света: город трясло, дома рушились, ёкаи с воплями метались в поисках укрытия, но огонь пылал повсюду. Зелёные по краям, сияюще-белые в сердцевине потоки пламени изрешетили Сайлент Вилл, связав небо и землю гигантскими стежками.

Тэнгу пытались взлететь и падали, ёкаи в панике прятались в домах, которые шатались и осыпались грудой досок. Безумие. Хиджиката схватил за локоть какого-то смутно знакомого мужика с зализанными и зачёсанными на косой пробор волосами.

– Что это? Барьер рушится?

– Н-не знаю… – тот помотал головой: – Нет… Нет, это другое.

– Что другое?

Но тот вырвал руку и убежал – зеленоватый свет моментально скрыл его из виду.

Хиджиката стиснул зубы и пошёл дальше, стараясь не паниковать. До того места, где он оставил Гинтоки, было рукой подать – стоило сначала найти его, а потом уже думать, как выбраться, вместе.

Дом, мимо которого он проходил, заколыхался, второй этаж съехал вперёд и обрушился на улицу. Хиджиката отскочил, но не удержал равновесие и упал. Земля раскололась там, где только что были его ноги – широкая трещина разрезала дорогу, из неё вырывались языки зелёного пламени. Путь назад был отрезан.

Хиджиката выругался, опёрся на руки, чтобы встать, да так и замер на одном колене: улицы впереди больше не существовало, её перекрыла сплошная стена огня. Холодное неоновое пламя, мерцающее как северное сияние, накрыло собой Сайлент Вилл, и Хиджиката оказался в ловушке на пятачке земли длиной в десяток метров.

Он вытер пот со лба, прикидывая, насколько опасно перебираться через обрушившийся дом, когда город вздрогнул.

Гулкий удар растёкся в тишине, а за ним, спустя короткую паузу, ещё один. Хиджиката припал к земле, пытаясь понять, что это значит: бом-бом-бомм – глухие размеренные звуки, как будто… как будто… Он похолодел, когда понял, что это.

Шаги. Неторопливая равномерная поступь, от которой дрожала земля.

Хиджиката ничего толком не знал про то, как устроен Сайлент Вилл, но в тот момент он с кристальной ясностью понял, что происходит: Уцуро вышел из бара.

Уцуро нарушил своё ограничение, он шёл по городу, который сам создал, и Сайлент Вилл рушился вокруг него.

 

Ёкаев на улице не осталось, Хиджиката не заметил, в какой момент они исчезли, погибли или сумели бежать, он оказался один на один с силой, способной создавать и уничтожать. Сквозь стену пламени уже был виден тёмный силуэт, который приближался под громовые раскаты шагов, на глазах обретая объём и чёткость. Хиджиката смотрел, щурясь, глаза пекло от яркого света,  он смаргивал слёзы и ждал.

Уцуро был в простой домашней одежде: джинсы, рубашка – и босиком. Его ноги едва приминали красную пыль, но каждый шаг заставлял землю стонать и корчиться от боли. Волосы развевались в потоках энергии, отсветы пламени уродовали лицо зеленоватыми тенями, глаза светились неоново-белой яростью.

– Тоширо.

Он говорил спокойно и негромко, но его голос ввинтился в мозг ультразвуком. Хиджиката вскрикнул и зажал уши ладонями.

– Так и знал, что ты не уйдёшь далеко.

Звук накатывал волнами, исходящая от Уцуро сила пригибала к земле, давила на плечи стотонной плитой.

– Вернулся полюбоваться на дело рук своих?

Твёрдые пальцы сомкнулись на шее, передавив горло, и земля ушла из-под ног – Уцуро держал его на весу на вытянутой руке. Хиджиката инстинктивно схватился за его запястье, но с тем же успехом он мог попытаться разогнуть голыми руками шпалу.

– Посмотри, что ты сделал.

«Это ты сделал, – подумал Хиджиката, – это только твоя вина. Хватит уже перекладывать…»

Воздуха не хватало, он не мог думать, сияющее неземным светом лицо мутнело и расплывалось перед глазами.

Давление на горло исчезло, и он рухнул на землю, сильно ударившись локтями и коленями и не почувствовав боли, полностью поглощённый тем, чтобы дышать.

– Я разозлён, – сказал Уцуро спокойным тоном.

Хиджиката посмотрел на него снизу вверх – глаза застилали слёзы, дыхание обдирало глотку, но разум был на удивление ясным. На него снизошло откровение, из тех, что случаются раз в жизни, и он с безошибочной острой уверенностью, понял, в чём была их ошибка.

– Я бы хотел тебя пощадить, – в грохочущем голосе не было и намёка на эмоции, – но слишком зол. Завтра пожалею.

Уцуро поднял руку – зачем? он мог убивать усилием воли, не пошевелив и пальцем.

– Прощай, Тоширо, – услышал Хиджиката. – Жаль, что наше знакомство продлилось так недолго.

Всё оказалось напрасно, все эти смерти, Сайлент Вилл был разрушен, но это ничего не изменило. Гинтоки погиб, все погибли – Уцуро так не хотел их отпускать, что предпочёл перебить. Только Тацуме удалось спастись, единственному из всех.

Хиджиката опустил голову, зажмурился и тоже приготовился к смерти.

Но он не умер.

– Что? – в голосе Уцуро впервые появилась эмоция – удивление.

Хиджиката решился приоткрыть глаза, но вместо кошмарного зёленого пламени увидел мягкое золотое свечение. Оно накрыло его куполом, отрезав от гибнущего города непрозрачной сияющей завесой.

Прошла дрожь в напряжённых мускулах, боль отступила, слёзы высохли. Хиджиката выпрямился, сев на пятки и посмотрел вверх. Золотой свет не слепил глаза, не причинял вреда, внутри купола было спокойно, тепло и безопасно, как будто чьи-то нежные руки обняли со спины.

Он вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение.

Ладонь невесомо легла на плечо, тонкие пальцы ласковым ветерком взъерошили волосы, и его окутал едва ощутимый горьковатый запах олеандра.

– Мицуба? – прошептал Хиджиката.

Он не видел её, ничего, кроме золотого света, но чувствовал – её тепло, её заботу, её отчаянную, неизмеримую любовь, способную поспорить даже со смертью.

Горечь олеандра усилилась и что-то мягко коснулось щеки – Хиджиката вглядывался, но ничего не мог разглядеть. Тогда он закрыл глаза, и всё сразу стало таким отчётливым, как было когда-то, в настоящей жизни.

Её ладони на его лице, её улыбка, такая щемяще-нежная, что сердце заболело, её губы на его губах.

– Мицуба, – шепнул Хиджиката.

Он плыл в потоках света, сознание медленно угасало, а Мицуба держала его, укачивая в своих объятиях. Такая смерть была лучше, чем любая жизнь. Хиджиката расслабился, позволил себе провалиться в небытие и в последний момент, уже засыпая, он услышал:

«Я тоже тебя люблю».

 

__________________________________________________

 

Мориндзи-но-Окама – древний чайник, ставший цукумогами.

 


	23. В которой Хиджиката делает выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринги главы: Уцуро/Хиджиката, хджгн  
> Предупреждения главы: сексуальные домогательства

– Тоширо.

Хиджиката протестующее замычал. Он видел такой прекрасный сон, самый волшебный сон в своей жизни, и не хотел просыпаться.

– Немедленно просыпайтесь.

Он вздрогнул, узнав голос. Последние искры золотого тепла растаяли, как огонь, залитый водой, сознание вернулось разом, без постепенного перехода от сна к бодрствованию: Хиджиката всё вспомнил.

– Я вижу, что вы уже не спите.

Пришлось открыть глаза.

После всего, что случилось, Хиджиката ожидал, что очнётся в какой-нибудь темнице, подвале, связанным, в луже крови – честно говоря, вообще не ожидал, что останется жив. Но он находился в своей комнате на втором этаже бара – лежал на кровати, укрытый одеялом. Уцуро сидел на краю кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Он был одет как обычно: старые джинсы и голубая рубашка, волосы собраны в хвост. В тусклом утреннем свете его кожа выглядела болезненно-белой, а глаза – матово-чёрными.  

– Доброе утро, – сказал он бесстрастно.

Хиджиката не ответил. Он был не состоянии обмениваться формальными любезностями, находясь от Уцуро на расстоянии вытянутой руки – воспоминание о его пальцах, передавивших горло, было слишком ярким.

– Не выспались? – в записи на автоответчик и то было больше эмоций, чем в голосе Уцуро. – Нам многое предстоит, пришлось разбудить вас пораньше.

У Хиджикаты во рту пересохло при мысли об этом «многом». Затылок закололо иголками, ладони вспотели, не было сил держать лицо и строить из себя героя. Он остался один на один с самым жутким монстром на свете, все погибли, а он попал в плен, и Уцуро собирался отыграться на нём в своё удовольствие.

Мысль обожгла, прогнав страх и слабость, Хиджиката резко сел.

– Что с Гинтоки?.. Шинске, Кагура… они живы?

Уцуро склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая его с насмешливым удивлением.

– Это так мило, что вы беспокоитесь о других, в вашем-то положении. По мне, возможно, не заметно, но я очень зол, поэтому лучше не испытывайте моё терпение. Вставайте.

Это было сказано совсем другим, командным тоном.

– Что?

Уцуро не стал тратить время на разговоры – он взялся за край одеяла и сдёрнул его таким сильным рывком, что оно свалилось на пол. Хиджиката отшатнулся. Деться с кровати было некуда, и он отполз назад, к изголовью. Под одеялом он оказался полностью голым, даже без белья, значит, ночью Уцуро принёс его сюда, раздел и уложил в кровать, понятно, с какой целью. Насилие, пытки – он мог сделать что угодно, на что бы хватило его садистской фантазии, мог издеваться над ним вечность, раз других жертв не осталось.

Хиджикату затрясло. Зачем только он остался жив? Лучше бы умер ночью вместе со всеми, вместе с Гинтоки, чем угодить в этот ад.

Уцуро прекрасно видел его страх и отчаяние и наслаждался. Криво улыбаясь, он поставил колено на край кровати и наклонился вперёд. Хиджиката вжался спиной в подушку, он знал, что ничего не может сделать, и всё равно, вопреки разуму, вскинул руку, защищаясь. Матрас прогнулся под весом Уцуро, пружины заскрипели, Хиджиката отвернулся и зажмурился. 

– Тоширо.

– Нет! – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.

– Нет? Что это вы себе нафантазировали?

По-человечески тёплые пальцы сомкнулись на запястье с нечеловеческой силой, и Уцуро заставил его отвести руку в сторону.

– Думаете, я намерен вас изнасиловать? Смотрите на меня, когда я с вами разговариваю!

Окрик был такой резкий и неожиданный, что Хиджиката повернул голову на автомате, а потом уже понял, что послушался. Отворачиваться снова было бы нелепо, он закусил губу и посмотрел ему в лицо.

– Вы меня боитесь? – Уцуро спрашивал с таким искренним удивлением, что мелькнула невольная мысль, не сошёл ли он с ума. – Понимаю, вы передо мною, обнажённый, это наводит на определённые мысли, к тому же, ночью я был немного несдержан. – Он положил ладонь на горло Хиджикаты, не сжимая пальцы, легонько погладил вверх-вниз и убрал руку. – Не волнуйтесь, я не планирую ничего такого, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

Уцуро резко отодвинулся и встал: матрас даже не скрипнул и не качнулся – он выпрямился, не опираясь на кровать, вообще без опоры.

– Отправляйтесь-ка в ванную.

Хиджикату задрали эти игры.

– Чего вы от меня хотите?

– Чтобы вы помылись, – Уцуро улыбнулся уголком рта, – от вас смердит.

И отступил, освобождая место:

– Не заставляйте меня повторять дважды. Идите в ванную, приведите себя в порядок и не задерживайтесь там – я жду.

 

Только выйдя из комнаты, Хиджиката понял, что хочет в туалет. Мочевой был переполнен настолько, что низ живота начал ныть, но рядом с Уцуро он этого не чувствовал – рядом с ним отрубало все чувства, кроме страха.

Хиджиката мочился долго, тупо наблюдая, как струя разбивается о желтоватый фаянс. Стоило воспользоваться передышкой и придумать хоть какой-нибудь план, но мысли застопорились. Он увидел истинное лицо Уцуро, испытал на себе его силу, в сравнении с которой Король Ночи казался не страшнее уличного грабителя. Уцуро был самым сильным ёкаем в Сайлент Вилле, больше, чем ёкаем – Хиджиката понял это вчера в момент озарения перед, как он думал, неминуемой гибелью. Пусть слишком поздно, но он осознал, с какой силой имеет дело. Пытаться сбежать от Уцуро, сражаться с ним на его территории – было безумием.

Хиджиката подошёл к умывальнику и безразлично уставился на своё отражение. Выглядел он ужасно: бледный и осунувшийся, с тёмными кругами под глазами, весь в грязи, царапинах и ушибах. На шее выделялись багровые налившиеся кровью синяки. Хиджиката передёрнул плечами, открыл воду и начал умываться.

Тюбик зубной пасты, выдавленный наполовину, щётка, бритвенные принадлежности – всё лежало тут же, на полочке рядом с умывальником. Туристический набор, который он купил перед поездкой. Подумать только, он пришёл сюда по собственной воле, сам забрался в ловушку, из которой не было выхода. Это была вторая непоправимая ошибка в его жизни после той аварии, а третью ошибку он совершил вчера, согласившись на план Шинске. Трёх таких ошибок любому хватило бы, чтобы распрощаться с жизнью, так почему же он не умер?

Под ногти набилась бурая пыль – Хиджиката начал вычищать её, но остановился, увидев отметину на пальце. Красноватая полоска ожога тянулась поперёк фаланги в том месте, где раньше было обручальное кольцо.  

Кольцо. Мицуба. Золотой свет.

– Что случилось с Мицубой?!

Уцуро, стоявший у окна, обернулся и смерил его заинтересованным взглядом.

– С кем?

– Моя жена, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. – Что с ней стало?

Уцуро сразу потерял интерес.

– Она умерла.

Хиджиката задохнулся от ярости, он был в таком гневе, что напрочь забыл о страхе – если бы не секундный шок, он бы бросился на Уцуро с голыми руками, а тот продолжил с прежним равнодушием:

– Я делаю такой вывод, потому что только мёртвые могут стать призраками.

– …Что?

– Неужели вы забыли? Призрак вашей жены появился и остановил меня в тот момент, когда я почти собрался вас убить. – Уцуро задумчиво подёргал себя за прядь у виска. – Я бы и сам смог остановиться… или нет – не знаю, я был слишком зол. Но ваша жена меня заинтересовала: впервые вижу кого-то, кто смог бы меня задержать хоть ненадолго. Наверное, это и есть пресловутая сила любви.

Хиджиката почти его не слышал. Так это был не сон? Тёплый свет, защищающий, ласковый, и голос Мицубы… «Я тоже тебя люблю». О, боже…

Он зажал себе рот рукой, переживая это снова, во второй раз. Для него Мицуба умерла во второй раз, только что.

– Минута, – послышался прохладный голос.

Хиджиката потёр горящие глаза.

– Какая нахрен минута?

– Из уважения к вашей скорби я дал вам минуту, – любезно пояснил Уцуро. – Но дольше ждать я не могу. Одевайтесь.

Хиджиката рассеянно оглянулся и увидел, что тот успел застелить кровать – покрывало было заправлено намного аккуратнее, чем это делал он сам. Рядом с подушкой стопкой лежала одежда.

– Идите вы к чёрту, – устало сказал Хиджиката.

Мицуба умерла. Гинтоки умер. Шинске и монах, Кагура, Исао и его семья, Отосэ и остальные – все погибли. Это опустошало.

Уцуро склонил голову к плечу, как будто в удивлении, и Хиджикату швырнуло о стену. Он ахнул не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности, дёрнулся, а Уцуро неторопливо подошёл и остановился перед ним, сунув руки в карманы.

– Тоширо, мне кажется, вы не осознаёте, в каком находитесь положении, – сказал он мягко. Сочетание этого тона с мёртвым, лишённым эмоций взглядом помогало «осознать» лучше любых угроз. – Я не раз говорил, что вы мне нравитесь, и это действительно так, но вы отплатили чёрной неблагодарностью за моё добро.

Очень хотелось спросить, что же это за добро такое, но Хиджиката достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы промолчать.

– Я зол и расстроен, – продолжил Уцуро таким ровным тоном, словно пересказывал меню на обед, – мои симпатии к вам ослабели, поэтому не пытайтесь спорить. Я не намерен вас пытать и насиловать, у меня на ваш счёт иные планы, и если вы будете вести себя разумно, то переживёте этот день. Просто делайте, что я говорю, и не сопротивляйтесь – это ни к чему не приведёт, я всё равно заставлю вас слушаться силой, а наши отношения будут окончательно испорчены.

Хиджикате хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо, и будь он уверен, что за это его убьют на месте, то так бы и сделал. Но Уцуро был садистом и ни за что не дал бы ему легко умереть.

– Я понял.

– Вот и славно, – тот сразу же отступил и указал в сторону кровати. – Тогда одевайтесь.

Хиджиката взял стопку одежды: джинсы и простая тёмно-синяя футболка, сшитая Икумацу – белья не было.

– Собираетесь смотреть?

Уцуро молча отвернулся. Хиджиката начал одеваться.

Причин цепляться за жизнь не осталось, но если Уцуро не собирался сразу приступать к пыткам, значит, у него будет время и будет шанс. Для чего – Хиджиката не решался загадывать. Просто шанс.

– Закончили? – Уцуро обернулся, когда он надевал сандалии. – Тогда идём.

С первого взгляда Хиджикате показалось, что дверь открыта, но когда он вышел в коридор, то увидел её на полу – полотно треснуло посередине. Двери всех комнат были открыты, а оконце на лестничной площадке оказалось выбито – землетрясение, или что там это было, затронуло и «Бар под соснами».   

От лестницы осталась только верхняя часть, с середины она обрывалась, а внизу темнела груда обломков. Хиджиката замешкался, и Уцуро несильно подтолкнул его в спину.

– Спускайтесь. Или хотите, чтобы я взял вас на руки?

Хиджиката предпочёл бы, чтобы он его больше никогда не трогал, ни с какой целью, но это был не тот ответ, который стоило озвучивать. Он спустился по ступенькам до обвала и сел на край, свесив ноги – высота была не больше двух метров, но сваленные как попало доски внизу не внушали уверенности. Хиджиката осторожно спрыгнул и сразу качнулся вперёд, чтобы удержать равновесие. Повезло, куча не поехала под его весом, и он благополучно перебрался на более-менее чистый участок пола.

Уцуро спрыгнул следом, разумеется, даже не покачнувшись.

– Чего-то ждёте?

Хиджиката не стал на него оборачиваться и прошёл вперёд.

 

Бар выглядел так, словно тут взорвалась граната: многие лавки и даже столы сломаны, окна выбиты, пол засыпан обломками и мусором. Уцуро подошёл к стойке и поднял с пола телевизор, зияющий дырой на месте экрана.

– Полюбуйтесь на дело рук своих.

– Это не…

– Помалкивайте, – его тон не изменился, но у Хиджикаты язык примёрз к нёбу. – Я не в настроении для дискуссий.

Он обогнул стойку и начал рыться там, хлопая дверями шкафчиков.

– Идите сюда.

Хиджиката неохотно приблизился к стойке и остановился на приличном расстоянии. Если Уцуро хочет отвести его в подсобку – пусть тащит силой, помогать он не собирался.

– Держите.

Что-то прилетело в лицо – Хиджиката машинально поймал и увидел фартук.

– Надевайте.

– Зачем?

– Затем, что вашей милостью я остался без помощников. Будьте добры теперь отработать за двоих.

Под его руководством Хиджиката надел фартук, шапочку для волос и хозяйственные перчатки. Уцуро вручил ему швабру и стопку пакетов для мусора.

– Начинайте убирать. Работы предстоит много, поэтому не пытайтесь отлынивать – я не позволю вам отдохнуть, пока мы не закончим. И даже не думайте сбежать.

Хиджиката посмотрел на швабру, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.

– Не стойте столбом. Начните с того края и двигайтесь к середине.

Пришлось подчиниться.

Не то чтобы Хиджикату унижала уборка, но он подозревал, что Уцуро устроил это, чтобы поиздеваться. Ожидание казни хуже самой казни и так далее.

В таком случае, он просчитался: Хиджиката уже устал бояться, на него навалилось отупляющее равнодушие. Он собирал мусор в пакеты, переворачивал опрокинутые столы, таскал тяжести – просто делал то, что от него хотели. Физическая работа не требовала участия мозга, и он полностью ушёл в свои мысли.

Что случилось с Гинтоки и остальными? Насколько Хиджиката успел узнать Уцуро, тот предпочёл бы оставить их в живых, чтобы всласть поиздеваться, но вчера был вне себя от злости и мог просто всех перебить. Сам Хиджиката сейчас тоже был бы мёртв, если бы не Мицуба.

Мицуба… это была она, не сон и не бред, Хиджиката до сих пор помнил её тепло, запах, голос. Она оставалась рядом всё это время, присматривала за ним, чтобы прийти на помощь в самый отчаянный момент. Но теперь она ушла – Хиджиката чувствовал это – Мицуба сделала то, что хотела, вырвала его из рук смерти, а сама пошла дальше, в тот мир, где, как он теперь знал, не было ни богов, ни демонов, а только свет и покой. Вместе с ней ушли иссушающая тоска и гнетущее чувство вины, и впервые Хиджиката смог подумать о Мицубе без слёз и отчаяния – с тихой печалью.

Он посмотрел на узкий след ожога через палец, поднёс руку к губам и легко поцеловал. На смену чёрному горю пришло тепло, он всё ещё любил Мицубу, но его это больше не убивало.

– Тоширо!

Резкий оклик вернул Хиджикату в реальность – ту самую, где его могли убить в любой момент.

Уцуро смотрел неодобрительно:

– Вы там спите на ходу? Пошевеливайтесь, у нас ещё много работы.

– Сам знаю, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.

Уцуро на это только хмыкнул. 

Справедливости ради, он тоже не сидел без дела: отмывал стойку и пол от липких луж алкоголя, выметал осколки, приносил со склада новые ящики с выпивкой и продуктами. Хиджиката дождался, когда он выйдет в очередной раз, и подбежал к двери. Амулетов над ней больше не было, но когда он попробовал вытянуть наружу руку, то наткнулся на невидимую преграду. Это его почти не расстроило и совсем не удивило – теперь-то он знал, что от Уцуро невозможно сбежать, не на этой земле, где всё принадлежало ему. Жаль, что он не понял этого раньше, до их самоубийственной затеи – тогда всё могло бы закончиться по-другому.

Уцуро вернулся со стремянкой, поставил перед стойкой и начал пристраивать разбитый телевизор на прежнее место. В зубах он зажал несколько гвоздей, но всё равно умудрялся мычать какой-то незатейливый мотивчик. За время уборки он повеселел и снова начал походить на доброжелательного и услужливого бармена. Хиджиката решил, что это как-то связано с баром: помещение восстанавливалось, и вместе с ним возвращалась маска, которую Уцуро привык носить. 

Они работали часа два и за это время смогли разве что прибраться, для всего остального требовался плотник, но бар чудесным образом преобразился: треснувшее зеркало за стойкой сверкало как новое, оконные стёкла сделались целыми. Оставалась груда поломанной мебели, но Хиджиката не сомневался, что дай только срок и она отремонтируется сама собой.

– Тоширо, одолжите вашу швабру.

Уцуро закончил с телевизором, но всё ещё стоял на стремянке. Хиджиката подал ему швабру, и он, изогнувшись всем телом, дотянулся ею до крыши дальнего шкафчика, чтобы смахнуть пыль. Учитывая разрушения во всём доме, пыль, конечно, была очень важна.

– В уборке не бывает не важных моментов, – наставительно сообщил Уцуро, спускаясь по лестнице.

– Я ничего не говорил.

– По вам и так всё видно.

Он вдруг протянул руку, так неожиданно, что Хиджиката отшатнулся. Уцуро приподнял брови в удивлении и снова потянулся к нему.

– Не трогайте меня!

Лицо Уцуро, только что расслабленное и чуть ли не весёлое, закаменело.

– Что это за реакция?

Хиджиката с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прижать руку к горлу. Уцуро сухо улыбнулся.

– Я не собираюсь причинять вам вред, пока вы ведёте себя хорошо. Слышите, Тоширо? Ведите себя хорошо.

Больше всего на свете Хиджикате хотелось схватить чёртову швабру, а лучше бейсбольную биту и снести ему полчерепа. Но он ничего не сделал, ничего не сказал и стоял смирно, когда Уцуро всё-таки дотянулся до него и небрежно поправил выбившуюся из-под шапочки чёлку.

– Вот так, – он отодвинулся и оглядел Хиджикату с головы до ног. – А вам неожиданно идёт такая причёска: выглядите старше, и глаза стали выразительнее. Мне нравится.

Раньше было непонятно, флиртует с ним «Шоё» или нет, но теперь-то всё стало очевидно: Уцуро не флиртовал, потому что в этом не было нужды – он просто считал Хиджикату своей собственностью.

Уцуро оставил его в покое и пошёл относить стремянку на место, а он ещё долго старался восстановить дыхание. С ним играли, старались запутать, сбить с толку. Уцуро, как все социопаты, легко изображал те эмоции, какие хотел, и так легко было поддаться, поверить в его благожелательность. Хиджиката с содроганием вспомнил холодный равнодушный взгляд, в котором не было и намёка на человечность, и такой же холодный голос, от которого из ушей шла кровь – голос, который не принадлежал живому существу. Уцуро мог притворяться сколько угодно, мог тянуть время по своим причинам, но сомневаться не приходилось – скоро ему наскучит эта игра и он перейдёт к более жестоким развлечениям. Нужно было что-то делать сейчас, пока ещё была возможность.

 

Маленькие часы за стойкой, остановившиеся на полуночи, заработали снова и, когда Хиджиката это заметил, показывали без четверти полдень. К тому времени с основной уборкой было закончено – мебель расставлена по местам, а весь мусор сгружен в десяток больших чёрных мешков на завязках.

– Оттащите их на задний двор, – сказал Уцуро.

– Разве там есть мусорные баки?

– Нет, но пусть вас это не заботит. Просто сгрузите всё на земле рядом с энгава.

Хиджиката взял сразу два мешка, один взвалил на плечо, второй поволок за собой – они оказались чертовски тяжёлыми.

– Думайте о награде, – крикнул Уцуро ему в спину. – Когда мы здесь закончим, я приготовлю вам вкуснейший обед.

«А что будет твоим обедом? Я?»

Он делал вид, что полностью поглощён тем, как бы дотащить мешки, пока выходил из помещения бара и шёл по короткому тёмному коридорчику к чёрному ходу. Если Уцуро разрешил выйти, значит, эта дверь не защищена. Значит, он может сбежать. Стоило ли пытаться – Хиджиката сильно сомневался, но и смирно ждать своей судьбы было поперёк горла. Он вытащил мешки наружу, доволок до края энгава, спихнул на землю, и только после этого разогнулся. Да так и застыл.

На всех деревьях вокруг дома сидели вороны. Их были сотни – на каждой ветке, каждом кусте. Безмолвные чёрные птицы ждали в полном молчании и неподвижности, одинаково внимательные взгляды скрестились на Хиджикате. Казалось, сделай он неверное движение, и они все набросятся.

– Испугались?

Уцуро стоял в дверях – Хиджиката чуть не наткнулся на него и только тогда понял, что всё это время пятился.

– Какого… чёрта они здесь делают?

Уцуро оглядел чёрные от ворон деревья.

– А вы как думаете? Это я их позвал – попросил, чтобы присмотрели за домом.

– Так боитесь, что я сбегу?

– Боюсь? – повторил Уцуро. Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, уголки губ опустились, взгляд заледенел. – Думайте, что говорите, Тоширо. Это не я должен бояться, а вы. Я сказал моим тэнгу, что если вы попытаетесь сбежать, и они вас поймают, то смогут делать что захотят. Как думаете, что они бы с вами сделали? Их так много и все голодны – в их руках вас ждёт верная, но очень долгая и тяжёлая смерть.

Хиджиката уже однажды побывал в их руках. Тогда их было всего шестеро, и они заездили бы его до смерти, если бы Оборо не остановил. Но в этот раз их бы никто останавливать не стал.

– Теперь понимаете? – насмешливо поинтересовался Уцуро. – Вам лучше не пытаться сбежать, по сравнению с тем, что вас ждёт за пределами бара, со мной вы в безопасности. – Он возвёл глаза к потолку, словно размышляя. – Наверное, мне стоит снять защиту с остальной части дома, чтобы оставить вам свободу выбора. Можете уйти в любой момент, точно зная, чем это грозит – и всё, что с вами случится после этого, уже будет не на моей совести.

– Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть совесть, – буркнул Хиджиката.

Он обошёл Уцуро и направился обратно в дом.

– Куда это вы?

– За мусором. У нас есть работа, если помните.

Уцуро догнал его уже в баре и заступил дорогу.

– Мне показалось, вы не слишком любите физический труд.

– Не люблю, но если выбирать между вами и мусором, то второе как-то приятнее.

Уцуро дал ему пощёчину.

Это было настолько ошеломляюще, что Хиджиката сначала почувствовал шок, а потом уже боль в щеке.

– Да что вы себе…

Уцуро схватил его за локоть, развернул рывком и толкнул на ближайший стол. Твёрдый край больно впился в бедро, Хиджиката хотел оттолкнуться, но Уцуро надавил на плечо, удержав на месте.

– Вы всё-таки не понимаете, – прошипел он с неприкрытой злобой. – Я создал Сайлент Вилл! Так долго строил его, любовно собирал ёкаев, уговаривал и убеждал, и посмотрите теперь – всё  в руинах. Пусть мне поднадоела эта рутина, пусть порой становилось скучно, но это был мой город, мой круг обезьян! А вы всё разрушили! И раз уж я вас не убил, вам придётся как-то компенсировать мне потери. Как это называется в юриспруденции, «равнозначная замена»?

Он ловко вдвинулся между ног Хиджикаты и оказался вплотную.

– Вы же не думаете, что речь идёт только об уборке?

Он стоял так близко, что можно было различить каждую чёрточку в красивом лице, почувствовать его запах – запах пыли от одежды, слабый аромат табака от волос. Сам Уцуро не пах ничем.

Хиджиката раньше думал, что эта безупречная внешность – не более чем очередная ёкайская иллюзия, но этой ночью Уцуро явился перед ним без масок, настоящим. Он действительно так выглядел: неестественная красота, лишённая пола и возраста, неспособная вызвать желание, но внушающая трепет.

Кончики пальцев погладили по лицу, обрисовали скулу, Уцуро надавил на нижнюю губу, и Хиджиката приоткрыл рот – не потому что испугался и решил слушаться – от его решений ничего не зависело. Страх, гордость, желание жить – он ничего не испытывал. То же самое было ночью, когда он смотрел на Уцуро снизу вверх и чувствовал себя как человек, на которого вдруг надвинулась ожившая гора: ни испугаться, ни убежать – можно лишь взирать с благоговейным ужасом.

Уцуро придержал его за подбородок и поцеловал. Другой рукой погладил по затылку, по спине, надавил на поясницу, заставив прогнуться. Хиджиката позволил целовать себя, позволил приподнять и усадить на стол. Его колени прижимались к бёдрам Уцуро, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, и если бы его не держали, он бы опрокинулся на спину.

Поцелуи стали настойчивее и грубее. Уцуро с силой гладил по спине, просовывал ладони под рубашку и проходился ногтями по голой коже – Хиджиката только вздрагивал, когда он надавливал чересчур сильно.

– Ммм, какой ты стал послушный. Давно бы так.

Он оставил губы Хиджикаты в покое и переместился на шею, неторопливо целуя и прикусывая, а его ладони так же неторопливо поглаживали и мяли ягодицы. Хиджиката понимал, что осталось недолго: его сейчас завалят на стол и выебут, но эта мысль ничего не затрагивала в душе. Отвращения не было, как и желания – он просто сдался.

– Не будь бревном, – потребовал Уцуро. – Делай что-нибудь.

Хиджиката послушно положил ладонь ему на ширинку и со смутным удивлением понял, что у него не стоит.

– Секс, – шепнул Уцуро над ухом, – ничего не значит сам по себе. Значение имеет лишь власть, которую он даёт.

«Власть?»

Влажные губы припали к горлу, и Хиджикату накрыло волной холодной липкой слабости. В глазах потемнело, пальцы задрожали – Уцуро тянул из него жизненную энергию.

Вот такая его ждала судьба: его будут трахать, как вздумается, жрать и ебать в мозг развлечения ради. И так будет длиться, пока Уцуро не надоест, или, что вернее, пока он однажды не забудется и случайно его не прикончит. Быть игрушкой Уцуро до конца жизни – вот какая незавидная участь ждала Хиджикату.

И ради этого он выжил в автокатастрофе и сражался с Королём Ночи? Он спасался от верной смерти столько раз, Гинтоки защищал его, Мицуба принесла себя в жертву – ради вот этого?

Гнев вспыхнул мгновенно, наполнил тело, прогнав слабость. Хиджиката упёрся Уцуро в плечо и оттолкнул со всей силы.

– Отвали от меня!

На лице Уцуро отразилось удивление, и это придало сил.

– Я не собираюсь тебе подыгрывать! – Хиджиката с отвращением вытер губы кулаком. – Может, я и мало что могу против тебя, но твоей подстилкой никогда не буду.

Он ждал новых угроз, удара, чего похуже, но Уцуро сделал единственное, чего он не ожидал – рассмеялся.

Хиджиката сидел на столе, тупо моргая, а он весело смеялся, откинув голову и хлопая в ладоши.

– Прекрасно! Просто замечательно.

Он посмотрел на Хиджикату, всё ещё улыбаясь. Глаза искрились, делая его как никогда похожим на человека.

– Что смешного? – спросил Хиджиката слабо.

Уцуро улыбнулся ему.

– Я должен извиниться за эту маленькую инсценировку. И за пощёчину, конечно. – Он даже голову склонил: – Тоширо, простите, что ударил вас, это было необходимо, чтобы вы по-настоящему испугались.

– По-настоящему? – недоверчиво повторил Хиджиката. – А до этого я, по-вашему, отлично проводил время?

Уцуро снова засмеялся. Это начинало бесить.

– Поймите, Тоширо, вы мне нравитесь, в первую очередь, своим бесстрашием. Вы всегда говорили мне в лицо, что думали, и никогда не боялись – я должен был убедиться, что это ваше замечательное качество никуда не делось. – Он развёл руками. – Если бы вы сломались и стали одним из множества трусливых льстецов, это было бы прискорбно.

До него не доходило, что игрушки не будут ломаться, если их не ломать.

– И что бы вы делали, завали я ваш милый экзамен? Отдали бы меня воронам?

– Ну нет, я бы приберёг вас для себя. – Он сказал это тем же тоном, не изменившись в лице, всё так же улыбаясь, и сразу, без паузы, продолжил: – Кстати, я не отдавал им никаких приказов на ваш счёт, это было частью инсценировки. Никто вас не держит, вы вольны ходить, где захотите.

– И из города уйти могу?

– Можете попробовать, – Уцуро подмигнул. – Я не обижусь.

Он взял Хиджикату под локоть и помог сползти со стола – помощь пришлась кстати, потому что колени всё ещё дрожали от слабости и пережитого стресса.

Хотелось спросить: «Что тебе ещё от меня надо?», но он не решился – Уцуро ведь мог и ответить.

– Что дальше? – спросил Хиджиката вместо этого.

Тот кивнул, словно только и ждал вопроса:

– Дальше мы продолжим работать. Осталась влажная уборка.

Они трудились ещё пару часов: мыли стены и полы, надраивали стёкла и мебель. Работал в основном Хиджиката – Уцуро вскоре ушёл за стойку, тщательно, как хирург, вымыл руки и начал готовить. В какой-то момент включился телевизор, и диктор бодро напомнил всем, вернувшимся с перерыва, что Тигры сливают очередной матч.

Этот бар, запах еды, чёртов бейсбол – всё было знакомым, и Хиджиката почти поверил, что если обернётся, то увидит Тацуму, клюющего носом над бутылкой, Шинске, разносящего напитки с достоинством вдовствующей императрицы, и Гинтоки, таскающего выпивку из подсобки. Но никого из них не было, Хиджиката остался один в опустевшем доме – с Уцуро.

К тому времени, как он закончил уборку, обед был готов: жареная рыба с овощами, мясные рулетики, двойная порция рамена – Уцуро сам себя превзошёл. Ели в полном молчании, наблюдая за матчем, потом Хиджиката пошёл обмыться в баню, а когда вернулся, Уцуро сказал, что на сегодня он может быть свободен.

– Вы устали и нуждаетесь в отдыхе, так что идите к себе и поспите. Но если вдруг захотите покурить среди ночи – вы знаете, где меня найти.

Хиджиката поднялся наверх – лестница уже восстановилась, как и дверь в его комнате. Он по привычке заперся на щеколду, переоделся в чистое и лёг на кровать поверх покрывала.

Все вещи, которые он взял с собой, собираясь бежать, рядком лежали на тумбочке, телефон исправно работал. Хиджиката держал его под рукой и периодически проверял время. Когда прошёл час, он закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и сосредоточился. 

«Шинске!»

Он ждал несколько минут, постепенно теряя надежду, и уже хотел позвать ещё раз, когда услышал в ответ:

«Тоширо? Это ты?»

 

Город выглядел совсем не так плохо, как он ожидал: некоторые дома превратились в горы обломков, но большинство уцелело. Земля на улицах потрескалась, лежала волнами, кое-где зияли дыры, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с глубокими и широкими расщелинами, которые он видел ночью: Сайлент Вилл постепенно зализывал свои раны.

Дойдя до перекрестка, Хиджиката заметил одинокую фигурку, топтавшуюся перед закрытой лавкой.

– Стой! Подожди!

Ёкай вздрогнул и поспешил прочь, Хиджиката ускорил шаг.

– Да подожди ты! Просто ответь на вопрос!

Подбежав, он понял, что знает этого ёкая – тот самый тип с пробором, с которым он говорил перед тем, как начался конец света. Забавное совпадение.

Ёкай его тоже узнал.

– А, это ты, – он скорчил гримасу.

– Что тут случилось? – спросил Хиджиката без предисловий. – Куда все спрятались? Много погибших?

Ёкай захлопал глазами:

– Какие погибшие? А, ты про тех, кто напился – да ничего с ними не случилось, расползлись по домам. Хе-хе, вот это было веселье, народ валился замертво.

– Ты головой ударился, Семь к Десяти?

– Я Кацуо!

– Какая к чертям пьянка?

– Так Обон же.

Хиджиката нахмурился, а ёкай смотрел на него с искренним непониманием. Непохоже, что бы притворялся.

– А это, – Хиджиката показал на дом через дорогу, от которого осталась только одна стена. – Тоже из-за Обона?

Ёкай посмотрел на развалины так, словно только сейчас их заметил. Его усики шевелились на остром лице, придавая сходство с крысой.

– Наверное, – начал он неуверенно, – кто-то перепил и заснул с сигаретой.

– Ясно, – сказал Хиджиката. Ему пока ещё ничего не было ясно, но кое-какие догадки уже появились. – Спасибо, Семь к Десяти.

– Кацуо я!

Кладбищенская ограда была на месте, но когда Хиджиката прошёл внутрь, то увидел, что большинство могильных камней завалилось, а несколько деревьев сломаны как ураганом. На первый взгляд казалось, что церкви разрушения не коснулись, но когда Хиджиката попытался открыть дверь, оказалось, что та просела – скрежеща и стеная, она открылась до середины, а дальше зацепилась за порог и не желала двигаться, несмотря на его усилия. Хиджиката уже собирался обойти здание кругом и зайти с чёрного хода, когда дверь вдруг задвигалась и открылась с протяжным воем, оставив глубокие царапины на каменном пороге.

В проёме стоял Гинтоки.

– Хиджиката-кун! – выдохнул он. Открыл рот, чтобы добавить что-то, и замолчал.

Он выглядел как всегда, только одежда перепачкалась в земле и порвалась в нескольких местах. Хиджиката смотрел на него, как в первый раз, вглядываясь, впитывая каждую деталь: мазок грязи на щеке, обкусанные губы, взлохмаченные волосы, ключицы в разорванном вороте.

– Хиджиката-кун… – повторил Гинтоки убито. – Зачем, ну зачем ты вернулся?

«За тобой», подумал Хиджиката.

Он ничего не ответил, только прикрыл глаза, когда Гинтоки с каким-то сдавленным всхлипом схватил его в объятия, стиснул и прижал к себе. От него пахло землёй и гарью, но сквозь эти наносные запахи пробивался знакомый сладкий аромат овса, и у Хиджикаты защипало в глазах. Он погладил Гинтоки по спине, поднял руку и зарылся в густые волосы на затылке. Кудряшки знакомо защекотали ладонь.

Как же давно это было в последний раз? Два дня, нет, два с половиной. Ночью они были вместе, в его комнате, потом Гинтоки ушёл досыпать к себе, а днём Хиджиката отправился в мэрию. В следующий раз они увиделись уже в баре под бдительным присмотром Уцуро и касались друг друга не по собственному, а по его желанию. А потом…

– Ну хватит, – сказал Хиджиката. – Со мной всё в порядке.

Обычно, ему приходилось отцеплять Гинтоки от себя с боем, но сейчас тот послушался моментально: отпустил его и торопливо шагнул назад.

– Точно в порядке?

Хиджиката ждал вороха вопросов и возмущений из-за отметин на шее, но Гинтоки как не заметил.

– Что случилось? Уцуро тебя схватил?

«Чем вы там заняты? Зура просит напомнить, что разврат в стенах церкви недопустим».

«Передай, что на него это правило тоже распространяется».

– Пошли, – сказал Хиджиката. – Его Величество изволит гневаться.

Гинтоки отвёл его в ту часть церкви, где он ещё не бывал: узкие тёмные коридорчики привели их в узкую тёмную келью с бесконечно высоким потолком. Окон тут не было, помещение освещалось единственной свечой, и Хиджиката смутно разглядел два каменных, как и говорил Исабуро, ложа. На одном, скрестив ноги, устроился Шинске, на другом сидел монах, прямой как палка. Оба выглядели потрёпанными, как Гинтоки, но непохоже, чтобы кто-то был ранен.

Шинске прижал ладонь к лицу:

– Это действительно ты. Я до последнего надеялся на ошибку.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сказал Хиджиката, не покривив душой.

– Ты, придурок, зачем ты вернулся, тупица? Идиот.

Ладно, возможно, не так уж он был и рад.

– Сам умом не блещешь. Кто говорил, что Уцуро не может выйти из бара, уж не ты ли?

Шинске принял независимый вид, но хотя бы заткнулся.

– Значит, – осторожно начал Гинтоки, – ты сейчас… живёшь в баре.

Хиджиката кивнул.

– И как… он там?

– Немного разозлён.

Все трое одинаково втянули головы в плечи.

– Но полон оптимизма. Восстанавливает бар.

– Сэнсэй не из тех, кто сдаётся, а? – монах неестественно громко рассмеялся.

– Он, – Гинтоки облизал губы. – Он тебе ничего не сделал?

Шинске, как краем глаза заметил Хиджиката, бросил изображать равнодушие и внимательно слушал. Такие заботливые, но никто из них в упор не замечал синяков на его горле.

– Нет, – ответил Хиджиката как можно беззаботнее, – просто заставил убирать в баре. Я ему нравлюсь, вы же знаете.

Гинтоки выдохнул с облегчением, Шинске долго смотрел, прищурившись, но потом тоже кивнул. Скажи Хиджиката, что Уцуро теперь его лучший друг, они бы тоже поверили.

– Ваша очередь объясняться. Что произошло с городом и с тэнгу?

Знали они немного. Первый взрыв прогремел рядом с баром, и всех, кто там сражался, неслабо приложило. Когда монах очнулся, небо уже начинало светлеть, так что он взвалил на себя Шинске и рванул в церковь.

От Гинтоки было ещё меньше толку.

– Мы с Оборо сцепились, и я уже побеждал, между прочим, когда земля затряслась. Оборо уставился мне за спину и начал изображать ужас. – Гинтоки развёл руками. – Я не дурак, чтобы вестись на такие детские хитрости, и не обернулся, поэтому не знаю, что приложило меня по голове.

– Идиот.

– У тебя пмс, Шинске-кун? Тебя заело, Шинске-кун?

– Заткнись.

– Возможно, Шинске ранен? Неспособность к длинным и связным фразам, это признак черепно-мозговой травмы.

– Нет у меня травмы.

– Потому что травмировать нечего.

Хиджиката пощёлкал пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Я рад, что вы такие бодрые, но прервитесь и расскажите, что было дальше.

Выяснилось, что Гинтоки очнулся уже в церкви. Монах услышал шум снаружи, выглянул и увидел, что он валяется в отключке перед оградой.

– Наверное, он на инстинктах добрался до безопасного места и потерял сознание. С контуженными такое бывает.

С остальными тоже всё было в порядке: монах видел Кагуру верхом на райдзю, Исао прислал весточку, что его семья в безопасности, а в борделе устроили временный пункт помощи раненым. Получалось, что такая бойня обошлась совсем без смертей, но никому, кроме Хиджикаты, это не казалось подозрительным.

– Те, кого мы знаем, сильные бойцы, – объяснил Шинске, – разумеется, они выжили.

У Хиджикаты было своё мнение на этот счёт, но он придержал его при себе.

– Ладно. Что насчёт кеккая?

Все трое уставились на него с удивлением.

– Кеккай… – он подумал, что произносит неправильно, и пояснил: – барьер вокруг города, из-за которого вы не могли свалить от Уцуро. Что с ним?

В глазах Шинске мелькнуло понимание.

– Кеккай… Да, ты прав, как-то вылетело из головы. Тацума смог сбежать?

– Думаю, да. Я видел, как он уходил.

Монах вскинул кулак:

– Значит, нужно пойти и проверить.

– Пока солнце не сядет, я пас.

– Я…

– Мы пойдём, – выпалил Гинтоки. Все посмотрели на него, и он смешался. – Если Хиджиката-кун не против.

Шинске скривился:

– Ты нашёл время…

– Не против, – сказал Хиджиката.

Гинтоки просветлел. Он протянул было руку, но вовремя спохватился и сделал вид, что потягивается.

– Тогда идём?

– Не вздумайте трахаться на алтаре! – крикнул монах им вслед.

– По себе судишь?!

 

В городе стало оживлённее – Хиджиката увидел двух-трёх ёкаев перед борделем и какие-то силуэты на улице, ведущей к мэрии. Сама мэрия издалека выглядела разрушенной, по крайней мере, крыша в ней точно обвалилась. Табачная лавка была закрыта, Хиджиката хотел постучать, но передумал.

Гинтоки шёл впереди, то и дело оглядываясь. Он ничего не говорил, и Хиджиката тоже предпочитал помалкивать – молчание угнетало, и добравшись до выхода из города, оба с облегчением перевели дух.

– Ну что, видишь кеккай?

– Да. Чтоб его!

Гинтоки отошёл от указателя к деревьям, там он посмотрел по сторонам, дотронулся до воздуха и сразу отдёрнул руку.

– Такой же, как и был, ничего не изменилось.

– А там? – Хиджиката указал на дорогу, ведущую к шоссе.

Гинтоки сделал несколько шагов в ту сторону и остановился.

– То же самое.

– Попробуй пройти.

Гинтоки пожал плечами, сделал ещё шаг и пошатнулся, наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.

– Говорю же, всё как было.

Хиджиката достал пачку «Майоборо», вытащил две, потом, подумав, три сигареты и убрал их в карман, а саму пачку скомкал и, размахнувшись, бросил на дорогу. Она перелетела через голову Гинтоки, приземлилась в пыль, прокатилась немного и остановилась.

– Ты не понял: предметы и люди могут проходить свободно, это только ёкаям проход закрыт.

– А, – сказал Хиджиката, – понятно. Тогда возвращаемся.

Повернувшись к указателю, он заметил, что приветственная надпись изменилась: пририсованная буква «Х» исчезла. «Не изменилась, – подумал Хиджиката, – а обновилась».

Теперь они шли рядом – какая-то пародия на их первое «свидание», совсем не смешная.

– Тебе… – начал Гинтоки, – обязательно возвращаться в бар?

– Конечно. Там кровати намного удобнее.

Гинтоки остановился.

– Я серьёзно.

Хиджиката внутренне вздохнул. Этот разговор был неизбежен, сколько ни оттягивай.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке. Что насчёт вас?

Гинтоки дёрнул плечом.

– Пока будем прятаться в церкви. Если босс пошлёт за нами ворон – отобьёмся.

– Будете оппозицией?

– Вроде того.

Хиджиката кивнул и хотел идти дальше, но Гинтоки забежал вперёд и загородил дорогу.

– Хиджиката-кун… Тут у Зуры новая идея, теперь про демократические выборы, звучит бредово, но вдруг что-то получится. – Он неловко почесал в затылке, ещё сильнее разлохматив волосы. – Шинске говорит, что без юриста с этим не справиться, вот я подумал… вдруг ты не против…

– Не против.

Гинтоки вскинул голову и уставился на него с такой сумасшедшей отчаянной надеждой, что стало больно.

– Так ты… простил меня?

– Не простил, – сказал Хиджиката. И сразу, до того как этот радостный блеск угаснет, добавил: – Но это совершенно не важно.

Он шагнул к Гинтоки и обнял его. Прижался щекой к волосам и задержался так ненадолго, просто, чтобы почувствовать его тепло и запах, услышать, как стучит его сердце. Потом отстранился.

– Увидимся позже.

Гинтоки выглядел сбитым с толку. Он заторможенно кивнул, и Хиджиката оставил его стоять посреди улицы, а сам пошёл дальше, к бару.

Простить Гинтоки было невозможно, но Хиджиката хорошо запомнил, что чувствовал, когда считал его мёртвым – жизнь тогда потеряла смысл. В сравнении с этим все обиды и ссоры действительно были не важны.

 

На заднем дворе не осталось ни одного мешка с мусором, и вороны тоже куда-то подевались. Уцуро сидел в кресле-качалке, вытянув ноги, и курил. Его глаза были закрыты, голова откинута, кисти рук свешивались с подлокотников – если не видеть лица, он мог показаться дряхлым, уставшим от собственного возраста, немощным стариком.

– Ну что, – он не удосужился вынуть кисэру изо рта, и она двигалась в такт движению губ, – проведали своих дорогих друзей?

– Ваших дорогих подопечных? Проведал. Они в порядке, если вас это интересует – скоро всё забудут.

Уцуро не ответил. Хиджиката остановился, прислонившись плечом к столбу и скрестив руки на груди.

– Устали? Наверное, это отнимает много сил – перепрошивать мозги целому городу.

– Ну что вы так злитесь, – рассеянно отозвался Уцуро.

Ему приходилось придерживать кисэру зубами, и слова звучали слегка невнятно, будто сонно.

– А я не должен злиться? Они же как чёртовы зомби! Уже умудрились забыть, ради чего сражались, а что будет дальше?

– Дальше они забудут и то, что сражались со мной. – Уцуро повернул голову и наконец посмотрел на Хиджикату. Поморщился с досадой. – Какие некрасивые синяки, совсем выпустил это из вида. Подойдите, я залечу.

– Разве вы их не специально оставили – как знак своей власти?

Уцуро дёрнул уголком рта:

– Мне не нужны… знаки.

Хиджикату перекосило от злости.

Когда он понял, что Уцуро не только никого не убил, но даже  позаботился о Гинтоки, то немного оттаял, а теперь снова вспомнил, с кем имеет дело.

Чтобы успокоиться, он взял одну из трёх оставшихся сигарет и закурил. Кидаться с кулаками на того, кто мог силой воли восстановить из руин город, который сам же и разрушил, было мягко говоря, неумно.

– Ладно, – он выдохнул дым и посмотрел на Уцуро, – Расскажите мне.

– Что именно?

– Всё. Что здесь происходит? Кто вы? Чего добиваетесь?

Уцуро его командный тон развеселил.

– Это юридические ролевые игры, и я – свидетель обвинения?

Хиджиката решил немного сдать назад.

– Я просто хочу знать правду. Вы сами позволили мне увидеть больше, чем следовало, так не останавливайтесь на полпути.

Уцуро выбил кисэру о подлокотник, подобрал ноги и сел прямо.

– Вы правы. – Он протянул руку ладонью вверх. – Я вам покажу.

– Для этого обязательно держаться за руки?

– Так будет нагляднее.

Хиджиката уже шагнул к нему, но в последний момент остановился.

– Это точно не какой-нибудь хитрый способ, чтобы заставить меня заключить договор, контракт или что там ещё?

Уцуро расхохотался. Это был уже третий раз за сегодня, когда он смеялся в голос, и третий же за всё время, что Хиджиката его знал.

– Я такой смешной?

Он посмотрел, щурясь от смеха. Красно-коричневые глаза стали прозрачными, как вино в бокале.

– Самую малость. Давайте, Тоширо, возьмите меня за руку, обещаю, что покажу вам всё, что следует знать про Сайлент Вилл, без малейшего обмана.

Хиджиката поколебался, потом внутренне пожал плечами и взял Уцуро за руку. Сильные пальцы стиснули запястье до боли, Уцуро дёрнул его на себя… нет, он так и сидел в кресле, а Хиджиката так и стоял рядом и в то же время видел свою макушку.

Крыльцо резко отдалилось, он увидел бар сверху, выше, ещё выше – его тащило ввысь, в небо, до тех пор, пока он не оказался достаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть всё.

– Смотрите, – сказал Уцуро над ухом.

Хиджиката посмотрел вниз.

 

Под ним лежал Сайлент Вилл. С высоты птичьего полёта перекрестье двух улиц привлекало взгляд, как отметка на карте.

– Удобное место, – сказал Уцуро из-за спины. – Лучше всего строить город на перекрёстке.

Улицы засияли бледно-зелёным пламенем: они расходились в четыре стороны и тянулись до изгиба горизонта. Каким-то вторым зрением, как на другом мониторе, Хиджиката увидел земной шар, сплошь опутанный сияющими линиями.

Этот образ сразу же исчез, остался только Сайлент Вилл. Хиджиката вгляделся, но изображение дрожало и двоилось… троилось, множилось. Он видел пустынный, полуразрушенный город, по которому ходил только что, но одновременно увидел другой, многолюдный и шумный, застроенный каменными зданиями, а поверх него – город вечной ночи, освещённый тремя лунами. Голые скалы, окружённые кипящей лавой, острые пики и крыши-пагоды города под водой, зимняя пустошь с редкими полукруглыми домиками – реальности накладывались друг на друга, как слои на праздничном пироге, и в каждой жили ёкаи.

– Что за… Это всё Сайлент Вилл?  

– Сайлент Вилл только один, но есть Вилладж и Сайлент Лэнд и другие подобные. Можете смеяться над названиями, но в конце концов моя фантазия иссякла.

Хиджикате было не до смеха. Бесконечные реальности, созданные только для ёкаев, двигались и гудели, как настоящие, хотя существовали в разных точках, на разных перекрёстках. От этого пухла голова и слезились глаза, и он не сразу заметил то единственное, что у них было общего.

Вдоль границы – всех границ – лежал дракон. Голова размером с локомотив покоилась на передних лапах, кожистые веки были опущены – монстр спал. Чёрно-зелёная чешуя переливалась в лучах солнца, свете трёх лун, отблесках пламени. Бесконечное змеевидное тело кольцами обвивалось вокруг ёкайских поселений, защищая и запирая.

– Это и есть ваша настоящая форма?

– Моя единственная форма сидит на энгава и курит, а это – всего лишь образ, понятный человеческому разуму. Скажем так, это воплощение моей силы, с помощью которой я защищаю моих ёкаев.

«Моих», значит. Хиджиката почти не удивился: ночью он догадался, кто такой Уцуро. Его сила была слишком подавляющей и грандиозной – никакой, самый могущественный ёкай не мог обладать подобной мощью.

Хиджиката напомнил себе, что не должен поддаваться ни страху, ни восторгу. Не важно, кем был Уцуро, он оставался ублюдком с садистскими наклонностями, рядом с которым лучше не расслабляться.  

– Гинтоки, Шинске и остальные знают?

– Какое вам сейчас до них дело? – в голосе Уцуро проскользнуло недовольство, и картинка изменилась.

Всё реальности исчезли, остался только Сайлент Вилл и свернувшийся вокруг него дракон. Теперь, когда ничего не отвлекало взгляд, Хиджиката увидел, что длинное тело чудовища перетягивают цепи. Толстые проржавевшие звенья плотно впивались в шею и крылья, накрепко притягивая дракона к земле.

– Кто это с вами сделал?

– Никто. Победить меня и сдержать меня могу только я сам и никто другой.

– Вы сами себя сковали? Но зачем?

Хиджиката спросил это, хотя уже знал ответ, и ничуть не удивился, услышав:

– Так интереснее.

Город предстал перед ним без прикрас и иллюзий, и стало видно то, о чём ему не раз говорили – Сайлент Вилл был больше, чем казалось. Почти весь город огибал высокий забор, за которым было что-то вроде огромного пустыря, и там жили полчища ёкаев. Они не умели принимать человеческий облик и забыли, как разговаривать, большинство обезумели и дрались, как звери, другие бродили между ними, ничего не замечая, они не помнили себя и не осознавали, где находятся.

– Кто это?

– Те, кто сошёл с ума из-за бесконечности существования. В обычных обстоятельствах они начинают бросаться на людей и друг друга, пока не погибнут.

– Милосерднее было бы их убить.

– Разве люди уже начали сбрасывать своих стариков и инвалидов с обрыва?

Хиджиката чуть не ляпнул, что это другое, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Я знаю, что раньше вы так и делали: убивали старых, больных и немощных – но с тех пор минуло много эпох и вы пришли к тому, что каждая жизнь ценна. Это называется прогрессом, не так ли?

Хиджиката предпочёл не отвечать и продолжил рассматривать город. Теперь его внимание привлекло кладбище, оно было поистине гигантским и, как он заметил, по краям сливалось с территорией за забором. В глаза бросилась большая пустая площадка, он присмотрелся и понял, что уже видел её с другого ракурса.

– Здесь проводят Обон?

Хиджиката нахмурился, поражённый внезапной догадкой. Он мог бы сообразить и раньше – сразу, как только увидел дракона, но информации было слишком много, требовалось время, чтобы она уложилась в голове.

– Это жертвоприношение… оно же для вас.

Уцуро молчал.

– Богам нужны молитвы и паства и жертвы, иначе они исчезнут, а ритуал – это как языческое жертвоприношение, чтобы умилостивить высшие силы… Вы не смогли заставить их верить в вас и вместо этого заставили бояться?

– Я их защищаю, всё честно.

– А в обмен заставляете каждый год проходить через ад, – Хиджиката снова начал злиться. – Настоящий бог в таком не нуждается.

Уцуро это не задело.

– Не бывает настоящих и ненастоящих богов, Тоширо, есть те, кто мнит о себе слишком много. Я встречал такие фальшивки, и все они пали предо мной.

– А для кого-то более сильного фальшивкой будете вы.

– Более сильных не встречал. Или вы сейчас пытаетесь намекнуть на то что, ммм, как это говорится, Бог един? – Уцуро тихо фыркнул. – Вы слишком многого нахватались от своей католической жены. Нет никакого единственного истинного бога, мир намного сложнее.

Зря он сказал про Мицубу. Хиджиката увлёкся открытиями, которые сыпались на него одно за другим, и забыл о том, что волновало его сильнее, чем дела ёкаев.

– Пустите.

– Что вы делаете?

Хиджиката не чувствовал своего тела – только руку, за которую его держал Уцуро – и из этой хватки он попытался вырваться.

– Хватит. Закончили обзорную экскурсию!

Он не мог пошевелить рукой, но сопротивлялся, не мог закрыть глаза, но отказывался смотреть на эти прекрасные и ужасные картины, и наконец Уцуро его отпустил.

Хиджикату швырнуло назад, в своё тело, с такой силой, что он не устоял и рухнул на колени, больно ударившись о пол. Боль, пот, стекающий по шее, грубые доски под ладонями – всё казалось непривычным, словно за минуты вне он разучился быть человеком.

– Что на вас нашло?

Хиджиката тяжело выдохнул и поднял голову: Уцуро перевесился с подлокотника и с интересом за ним наблюдал.

– Такой упрямый – как всегда. Это мне в вас и нравится: вы непредсказуемы, никогда не угадаешь, что вы выкинете в следующий момент. Это освежает.

– Худший комплимент из всех, что я слышал.

– Я не силён в комплиментах, это правда.

Уцуро протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать, но Хиджиката откатился от него и поднялся сам, хотя и с трудом. Достал зажигалку и вторую сигарету, высек искру дрожащими пальцами и закурил. Уцуро внимательно за ним наблюдал.

– Что случилось? – спросил он сразу же, как Хиджиката восстановил дыхание.

– Моя жена.

– Её здесь не было…

– Теперь я это знаю, – оборвал Хиджиката. – Но я получил письмо от неё и из-за этого письма приехал сюда. Хотелось бы знать, кто его послал.

Уцуро приподнял брови.

– Намекаете, что я подделал почерк женщины, которую никогда не видел, и некой ёкайской почтой отправил вам письмо, чтобы заманить в свои сети? Даже если бы я технически мог это сделать, у меня не было на это причин, ведь о вашем существовании я узнал, лишь когда вы пересекли мой кеккай.

Хиджиката посмотрел на него испытующе, Уцуро ответил лёгкой улыбкой. Он мог врать и мог говорить правду – не поймёшь. 

– Но, конечно же, – добавил Уцуро со своей непонятной усмешкой, – если бы я знал про вас, то непременно постарался бы заполучить.

– Да что во мне такого? Кроме того, что моё сопротивление вас веселит?

– С вами не скучно.

– Это не ответ.

Уцуро открыл небольшую шкатулку из почерневшего от времени дерева, взял щепотку табака и начал набивать кисэру.

– Тот, кто сказал, что с силой приходит ответственность, никогда не был силён по-настоящему. С истинной силой приходит только скука. Вот представьте, что вам больше не нужно слушать прогноз погоды и брать с собой зонтик, потому что если пойдёт дождь, вы его остановите усилием воли. Как быстро вы бы устали от этого?

– От жизни без забот?

– От предопределённости. – Он затянулся, прикрыв глаза, потом выдохнул ровное колечко дыма. – Давным-давно, в те времена, когда ночи были длиннее и люди знали, почему нельзя выходить за порог с наступлением темноты, ёкаи вольготно жили среди бескрайних лесов и широких рек. Казалось, что такая жизнь будет длиться вечно. Однажды мне наскучило это размеренное существование, и я решил посетить другие миры.

– Миры?

– Их очень много, все и не сосчитать. Существует мир, в котором остатки человечества укрылись от ёкаев за высокой стеной, и мир, в котором ёкаи прибыли на Землю из космоса. Где-то нас почитают как богов, а где-то боятся, как демонов. В одном мире, представьте себе, человеческих детей собирали на одиноком острове и заставляли убивать друг друга, чтобы ёкаи могли питаться их отчаянием и страхом. Такое разнообразие вселенных, по которым можно путешествовать бесконечно, но со временем я всё равно начал скучать и решил вернуться. – Он невесело усмехнулся. – Вы уже поняли, что случилось? Пока я отсутствовал, прошло много лет – столетий! И мир изменился. Ёкаев осталось мало, они были испуганы и разобщены, люди забыли о нашем существовании и больше не боялись. Я ходил по этому миру, искал своих детей и помогал тем, кого ещё можно было спасти; многие покидали меня, и я не знал их дальнейшую судьбу, но некоторые остались, и хотя бы за них я мог быть спокоен. Тогда мне и пришла в голову эта идея.

– Создать Сайлент Вилл?

– Место, в котором ёкаи будут жить как раньше. Я построил этот город, я собирал ёкаев уговорами, обещаниями и обманом, потому что они успели позабыть, что можно мирно жить вместе. В конце концов, у меня получилось, я создал город ёкаев. – Он неприятно ухмыльнулся: – И увидел я, что это хорошо.

Хиджикату передёрнуло.

– Не притворяйтесь, вы не Бог.

– Как категорично. И кого же прикажете считать богом: Иисуса, Будду, Ра? Богов так много, и каждый – единственный. – Он покосился на Хиджикату с вялым интересом. – Как думаете, что определяет бога? Это тот, кто созидает или разрушает? Тот, кого любят или боятся? Для себя я решил, что бог это тот, кто может защитить свой народ. Поэтому вслед за Сайлент Виллом я создал другие поселения, множество по всей Земле.

– Земле? Разве ёкаи есть где-то за пределами Японии… – Хиджиката поворошил в памяти то, что осталось от высшего образования, – и Китая?

– Ёкаи есть повсюду. В разные времена в разных странах их называли по-разному: призраки, сильфы, ликантропы, демоны, мутанты – но суть не зависит от имени.

– И все они ваши? – недоверчиво спросил Хиджиката. – И всех вы загнали в свои города?

Уцуро это не понравилось.

– Я стараюсь их защитить, – напомнил он суховато. – Сайлент Вилл был первым поселением, со временем их стало больше, и я не остановлюсь, пока не буду уверен, что всё ёкаи в мире находятся в безопасности.

– Сомневаюсь, что вы проводили референдум.

А это его развеселило.

– Как я могу, я всего лишь бармен?

– Что, в каждом из городов? – Он кивнул с некой гордостью, и Хиджикате осталось только покачать головой: – Хотел бы я видеть ваше резюме…

Уцуро продолжал улыбаться с нескрываемым превосходством, и Хиджиката запнулся.

– Неужели… Вы не только в Сайлент Вилле, вы сразу во всех этих городах?

– Я из тех счастливчиков, которые способны делать несколько дел одновременно.

Хиджиката попытался представить: вот Уцуро сидит и разговаривает с ним, а в то же самое время в другом месте он стоит за стойкой и любезничает с клиентами, в третьем – отчитывает нерадивого официанта, в четвёртом с кем-то трахается. Неудивительно, что у него всегда был такой отсутствующий вид!

– Где-то мой народ на грани исчезновения, поэтому я собираю их под защиту кеккая, где-то они успешно живут среди людей, питаясь ими – там я не вмешиваюсь до поры. Я не караю и не уничтожаю, как ваш жестокий ветхозаветный «бог», для меня ценна каждая жизнь. Как только моим созданиям требуется помощь, я прихожу, чтобы не дать им угаснуть, погибнуть и потерять друг друга.

– И убиваете по одному раз в год.

Уцуро только улыбнулся на это. Кем бы он ни являлся на самом деле, самоуверенности у него было до небес. 

– Всё равно они не знают, кто вы, – сказал Хиджиката едко. – Может, вы их и создали, но они этого не помнят и не верят в вас.

– Да, – легко согласился Уцуро, – это проблема. Вот почему я решил стать барменом, ведь барменов любят.

– Если вы хотели любви, не надо было всех запугивать.

– Я придумал множество правил, нарушение которых грозило смертью.

– У вас точно нет раздвоения личности?!

– Себя я тоже ограничил: запретил выходить из бара и вмешиваться в дела горожан напрямую. Те самые оковы, которые вы видели – я намеренно сдерживал свою силу.

– Чтобы было интереснее.

– Вы начинаете понимать.

– И как, – спросил Хиджиката с насмешкой, – помогло?

– Увы. Со временем всё приедается, даже то, что нравилось. Вот представьте, что вы наконец-то купили PS Vita…

– Это вам не игра!

Уцуро подпёр подбородок кулаком и посмотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой. Так мог бы смотреть крокодил, древний ящер, наблюдающий за антилопой, с бесконечным терпением дожидаясь, когда она приблизится на расстояние броска.

– А мне кажется, что сравнение удачное. Есть набор персонажей со своими скиллами и слабостями, ты выбираешь, кем играть, формируешь пати, комбинируешь атаки. А если что-то пойдёт не так, всегда можно начать сначала. – Он вздохнул. – К несчастью, даже любимая игра надоест, если пройти её сотню раз.

– Хватит использовать примеры из нормальной жизни, чтобы объяснить собственное безумие!

Улыбка Уцуро стала самую малость пренебрежительной, и Хиджикате захотелось его ударить – в который уже раз. Пришлось сделать несколько затяжек, чтобы успокоиться.

– Вот для чего на самом деле вам нужен был Тацума.

– Он меня веселил. Какое-то время. Потом его сопротивление стало рутиной, и наши пикировки наскучили нам обоим.

– Только не говорите, что вы позволили…

Уцуро отвернулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Я позволил Гинтоки и Шинске строить планы. Когда появились вы, стало очевидно, что они ухватятся за этот шанс, поэтому я наблюдал и не вмешивался.

– Вас это развлекало.

– Ещё как.

– И вы допустили вчерашнюю бойню развлечения ради?

– Конечно.

– Что-то вы не выглядели позабавленным, когда против вас выступил весь город.

Уцуро сдержанно вздохнул:

– Я вспылил, о чём сейчас сожалею. Мне редко приходится злиться, поэтому в такие моменты я себя плохо контролирую. Но, – он оттолкнулся пяткой от пола, чтобы кресло раскачивалось сильнее, – это тоже приятное разнообразие.

Хиджиката смотрел на него и не знал, что чувствует. Он был простым смертным, чья жизнь уже несколько раз чуть не оборвалась, и он не мог понять Уцуро… но мог его пожалеть.

– Неужели вы никогда никому не рассказывали про себя?

– Иногда. Обычно это не приводило ни к чему хорошему, приходилось стирать память и всё начинать сначала. Из всех меня смог развлечь только один, – тон Уцуро смягчился, – один глупый умибозу. Но это было давно.

– А что насчёт ваших воспитанников? Шинске, Гинтоки, Зура – вы могли бы рассказать им правду.

– Это лишнее.

– Вы неправы, – серьёзно сказал Хиджиката. – Они вас любят, но не могут понять, своим поведением вы подталкиваете их к предательству, для них это невыносимо. Зачем заставлять их проходить через это раз за разом, если можно рассказать всё – как мне сегодня?

– За тем, что вы – не они.

– Но…

– Не вмешивайтесь в то, что вас не касается, – отрезал Уцуро. – Давайте лучше обсудим, как же мне с вами поступить.

Хиджиката постарался сохранить спокойный вид, хотя живот стянуло узлом от напряжения.

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы никак со мной не поступали.

Уцуро мельком улыбнулся, как удачной шутке, и продолжил:

– Как вы заметили, жители забывают о случившемся. Простите за ещё одно «нормальное» сравнение, но это как восстановление системы: когда процесс будет завершён, город вернётся к ранней версии, как если бы этих двух суток не существовало.

– Когда? – тихо спросил Хиджиката.

– С рассветом. И значит, – Уцуро поднял палец, – у вас есть несколько часов, чтобы принять решение. Я дам вам выбор. Вы можете сохранить свои воспоминания обо всём, что произошло, и что я вам рассказал, тогда вы будете единственным во всех мирах, кто знает правду. Если же эти знания слишком тяжелы для вас, я позволю вам всё забыть. Тогда вы будете помнить только, что были в мэрии, а после переждали Обон в баре, и что ничего примечательного за эти дни не случилось.

– Мне наплевать на ваши дела, я хочу просто убраться отсюда.

– Это не обсуждается.

– А если...

– У вас есть выбор, – Уцуро не был настроен на дискуссию. – Хорошенько всё обдумайте и сообщите о своём решении до рассвета.

Хиджиката молчал долго. Его не собирались отпускать: что бы он ни выбрал, ему бы пришлось остаться в этой ловушке до конца своих дней.

– Мне нужно подумать.

Уцуро не ответил. Он покачивался в кресле, рассеянно наблюдая за танцем солнечных зайчиков под деревьями. Старый бар, душный летний вечер и простой работяга в вылинявших джинсах, отдыхающий после трудового дня – обычная, даже умиротворяющая картина, если не знать правду.

Хиджиката затушил сигарету и вернулся в дом, не оглянувшись.

 

Поднявшись к себе, он достал последнюю сигарету и неторопливо выкурил её у окна. Потом походил по комнате, присел на кровать, встал, пару раз пнул тумбочку и опять сел. Предполагалось, что он должен терзаться сомнениями и думать, что же выбрать, но думать тут было не о чем, потому что на самом деле выбора не было.

В конце концов Хиджиката поставил будильник и лёг спать.

Звонок разбудил его через три часа: было без четверти семь, и в комнате сгустились сумерки. Хиджиката выглянул в окно – вороны, устроившиеся на ближайшем дереве, даже не пытались притвориться обычными птицами. Круглые глаза внимательно наблюдали за каждым его движением. Хиджиката показал им средний палец и задёрнул занавески.

Уцуро где-то пропадал, и за стойкой стоял Шинске, бар уже работал, хотя посетителей пока было мало. У окна на любимом месте Тацумы устроился незнакомый бедно одетый ёкай, татуировки на щеках придавали ему разбойничий вид.

– Шачи! – крикнул Шинске из-за стойки. – Если денег нет, то проваливай – мы в долг не наливаем.

– Да заплачу я, заплачу.

«Шачи?» Имя было знакомым… разве не так звали того беднягу, которого принесли в жертву на Обон? Хиджиката осознал, что стоит столбом, уставившись на ёкая, и сделал вид, что смотрит в окно.

Стало понятно, почему Уцуро улыбался в ответ на все его обвинения. Он не отнимал жизни своих подданных, но заставлял их жертвовать другим: свободой, самоуважением, состраданием.

Гинтоки болтал с рыжей девчушкой. В первый момент Хиджиката принял её за Кагуру, но сразу понял, что ошибся: у этой был слишком отмороженный вид.

– Ты у нас впервые? – спрашивал Гинтоки.

– Ищу папу.

– Папу? Ты точно совершеннолетняя?

– Почему спрашиваешь? Нравятся малолетки?

– Эй! Я просто пекусь о соблюдении законов.

– А я думала, ты из тех, кто любит, чтобы их называли «ни-чан».

– Конечно, я это люблю, я же мужчина.

– Лучше молчи, – сказал Хиджиката. – Схлопочешь обвинение в домогательствах, и даже я не возьмусь тебя защищать.

– А? Хиджиката-кун? Куда ты меня…

Хиджиката вытащил его на крыльцо и отвёл подальше от входа.

– Хочешь наброситься на моё невинное тело у всех на виду? – Гинтоки поиграл бровями: – Мне уже начинать кричать?

Не отвечая, Хиджиката прихватил его за волосы на затылке и притянул к себе.

– Что на тебя на…

Хиджиката его поцеловал. Гинтоки выдохнул изумлённо, заморгал – ресницы щекотали кожу – и с готовностью ответил. Хиджиката не торопился, наслаждаясь моментом, стараясь прочувствовать и запомнить всё в мельчайших деталях: запах, тепло, мягкость губ.

Гинтоки обнял его, притиснул к себе, задев спину подносом. Звук дыхания, влажные прикосновения языка, тугие кудри, пружинящие под ладонью.

Хиджиката погладил его по лицу, по горячей шее, опустил руку на плечо. Гладкость кожи, крепость объятий, сильный и ровный стук сердца.

– Что на тебя нашло? – всё-таки спросил Гинтоки, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Припухшие губы, выступивший на щеках румянец, спутанные завитки надо лбом.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Хиджиката.

Гинтоки заморгал.

– Ч-что? Хиджиката-кун, это жестокая шутка, не надо так! Сердце Гин-сана хрупкое, как лебединое пёрышко, а ты играешь с ним, как с футбольным мячом.

– Не шутка. – Хиджиката легко пихнул его в грудь и отступил на шаг. – Обсудим это позднее.

Недоверчивый восторг в глазах, медленно проступающее на лице до глупости счастливое выражение… До чего же больно.

– Ага! – Гинтоки закивал так, что чуть не сломал себе шею. – Обязательно обсудим. Я даже выходной возьму, чтобы всё с толком обсудить – несколько раз.

– Будешь торчать тут, выходной брать не придётся, потому что тебя уволят. 

– Д-да. Да, сейчас пойду обратно. А ты?

– Куплю сигарет и вернусь.

Хиджиката отошёл, чувствуя его взгляд спиной. Вот послышались шаги, хлопнула дверь – Гинтоки вернулся в бар. Только тогда получилось выдохнуть.

Признание не принесло облегчения, наоборот, стало ещё хуже. Наверное, потому, что он не сказал всей правды: Хиджиката любил Гинтоки, но не собирался оставаться в Сайлент Вилле даже ради него.

Вороны следовали за ним по пятам, перелетая с крыши на крышу – Хиджиката делал вид, что не замечает и никуда не спешит. Он здоровался со знакомыми ёкаями, остановился поболтать с ноппэрапоном, праздно поглядывал по сторонам. Мэрия восстановилась, трещин в дороге не осталось, кое-какие дома ещё были разрушены, но все проходили мимо них, как мимо пустого места.

Прогулочным шагом Хиджиката дошёл до табачной лавки: когда он входил внутрь, нескольких ворон с шумом и хлопаньем крыльев устроились на крыше соседнего дома.

Катерина, расставлявшая товар на полках, окинула его неприязненным взглядом.

– Опять припёрся.

– Уж прости, что делаю вам кассу.

– Пф.

Мундштук упал на столешницу и покатился со звонким стуком, но Отосэ не заметила – она опёрлась о конторку и медленно поднималась, не сводя взгляда с Хиджикаты.

– Ты… ты почему до сих пор здесь, идиот?!

Она помнила.

– Простите, Отосэ-сан, – Хиджиката переступил порог и закрыл за собой дверь. – Вы мне больше ничего не должны, но я всё равно пришёл просить о помощи. Это в последний раз, обещаю.

 

От вопля Пандемониум сигареты попадали с полок. Это был условный знак.

Хиджиката выскочил из лавки и опрометью бросился к выходу из города. За спиной слышались крики, мяуканье и карканье, но Отосэ сказала ни в коем случае не оборачиваться, и он не обернулся. Крылья мягко задевали голову, топот ног звучал слишком близко, но Хиджиката не оглядывался и бежал так быстро, как только мог, бежал, пока указатель с издевательской приветственной надписью не остался позади. 

Лишь тогда он позволил себе остановиться и согнулся пополам, упёршись руками в колени и отдуваясь. От табачной лавки до указателя было меньше тридцати метров, но он чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафон.

Хиджиката шумно выдохнул, вытер пот со лба и наконец оглянулся.

Сайлент Вилл лежал за ним, искажённый расстоянием как кривым зеркалом. Всё стало таким далёким, что он не мог разглядеть потасовку возле лавки, да и саму лавку не мог увидеть в сплошной стене домов. Город ёкаев остался в другом измерении.

«Окей, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – полдела сделано».

Он смог выбраться из города, теперь предстояло выбраться за пределы кеккая, и чутьё подсказывало, что это не будет легко. Хорошо, что он ещё днём позаботился о том, чтобы оставить ориентир.

Пачка «Майоборо» лежала на дороге: яркая даже в сумерках. Он перебросил её через голову Гинтоки, а тот стоял у границы кеккая, значит, пачка сейчас находилась за ним, в мире людей. Хиджиката обтёр взмокшие ладони о джинсы и направился к ней.

Два… четыре, пять… на шестом шаге он остановился рядом с пачкой и подозрительно огляделся. По идее, он уже миновал барьер, но ничего не почувствовал – его не окатило жаром или холодом, никакая магия не прошлась по телу. Может быть, так и надо? Пожав плечами, Хиджиката поднял пачку и пошёл дальше по дороге, которая вела вниз с небольшим уклоном. Сюда он поднимался сорок минут, обратный путь будет быстрее – полчаса и он окажется у трассы.

Хиджиката сделал ещё шаг и остановился.

 

ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В САЙЛЕНТ ВИЛЛ

 

Залитый рыжим закатным светом указатель маячил чуть в стороне, а за ним лежал город, тихий, мирный и уютный с виду. Вот же чёрт!

Хиджиката выругался и в злости сжал кулаки. Ладонь сомкнулась вокруг воздуха – в руке ничего не было и, нехотя обернувшись, он увидел, что «Майоборо» всё так же лежит на дороге.

Отчётливо представился Уцуро, как он сидит на заднем дворе, покачивается в кресле и снисходительно улыбается. Хиджиката потряс головой, прогоняя слишком яркую картинку, и сказал себе не отвлекаться.

Это была простая ловушка – обман зрения или искажение пространства. Сигаретная пачка существовала и находилась в мире людей, он её видел, значит, мог выбраться, надо только сохранять хладнокровие.

Хиджиката попробовал разные способы – забирал левее или правее, даже пытался идти в противоположную сторону, но всё равно каждый проклятый раз возвращался обратно. Ещё на шаг ближе к указателю, и он вернулся бы в черту города, где его запросто могли сцапать тэнгу.

Если честно, он думал, что тэнгу и так могли его сцапать, пока он бродил тут, как слепой крот, просто Уцуро не любил простых путей и ждал, когда он совсем отчается и сам к нему приползёт. Хиджиката выдохнул и повернулся спиной к указателю. Тупо тыкаться во все стороны не имело смысла, нужно было понять принцип.

– Тоширо! Псс, Тоширо!

Хиджиката обернулся на голос и увидел торчавшую из кустов через дорогу мордочку енота.

– Тацума?    

Он подбежал и схватил тануки под лапы.

– Это ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Ай, ай-яй, Тоширо, я же не животное, хватит меня чеса…ахаха, ладно здесь почеши.

Хиджиката аккуратно поставил его на землю и присел перед ним.

– Серьёзно, почему ты всё ещё здесь?

– Не всё ещё, а опять. – Тацума поднял лапу со значительным видом. – Уж прости, что не последовал за тобой в твоём самоубийственном порыве и сделал ноги, пока ты изображал то ли Ромео, то ли Джульетту.

– Всё нормально, ты поступил правильно.

– Я прошёл сквозь кеккай, но ничего не изменилось.

Хиджиката поморщился:

– Мы ошиблись, барьер от тебя не зависел.

– Тогда я решил поискать старых знакомцев, поспрашивать их совета, и знаешь что, Тоширо. – Тацума наклонился вперёд, прижав уши. – Пока я просиживал зад в баре, Шо-чан их всех прибрал к рукам, все ёкаи Японии у него в кармане.

– Это тебе знакомые рассказали? – Хиджиката сомневался, что ёкаи осознают масштаб проблемы.

– Нет, конечно! Они ни о чём не подозревают, я сам оббежал все любимые злачные места и везде видел одно и то же.  

– Как ты столько успел за два дня?

Тацума посмотрел на него странно:

– А ты не выглядишь удивлённым.

– Я всё это уже знаю, он мне сам рассказал.

– А парни в курсе?

– Он всем подправил память.

– Вот же хитрая лисица!

– Он не кицунэ, он...

Тацума не стал слушать.

– Шо-чан старый и хитрый, но это ещё не повод, чтобы лизать его дивный белый зад… – Он задумался. – На самом деле, я не против ахаха, но только по взаимному согласию, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

– Ты сюда о сексе поболтать пришёл?

– Нет, – Тацума снова стал серьёзным. – С тех пор как я сдуру заглянул в один симпатичный бар, прошло гораздо больше времени, чем казалось, и мне больше некуда возвращаться. Мои родичи не понимают, во что влипли, и во всех моих любимых заведениях наливают разбавленное сакэ. Поэтому я вернулся сюда, чтобы помочь тебе. Так и знал, что ты попытаешься удрать, с Гинтоки или без – не такой у тебя характер, чтобы лизать задницы.

Он поднялся на задние лапы, оказавшись вровень с лицом Хиджикаты:

– Тоширо, я выведу тебя за кеккай.

 

Это оказалось проще сказать, чем сделать: Хиджиката шёл за ним след в след, но всё равно оказывался на том же месте, с которого начал. У Тацумы быстро лопнуло терпение:

– Всё, хватит! Ты слишком много думаешь и пытаешься сосредоточиться. Держись за меня, закрой глаза и не думай, ясно? Можешь пофантазировать о заднице Гинтоки, если тебя это отвлечёт.

– Ты сам слишком много думаешь о задницах!

Хиджиката осторожно сомкнул пальцы вокруг пушистого хвоста, закрыл глаза и шагнул за Тацумой. Приходилось наклоняться, поэтому они еле передвигались. Думать о Гинтоки совсем не хотелось, думать о кеккае было нельзя, и Хиджиката попытался отвлечь себя разговором.

– Значит, хочешь отомстить?

– А кто бы не хотел? Сколько лет моей жизни прошло впустую, не сосчитать! Не знаю, почему ты ему так важен, но если удастся вытащить тебя у него из-под носа, значит, уже жизнь прошла не зря.

– Я видел Шачи, – Хиджиката почувствовал, как дрогнул хвост под рукой. – Он не умер, как и все, кого приносили в жертву на Обон.

Тацума ответил после долгой паузы.

– Ох уж этот Шо-чан, – вот и всё, что он сказал.

Хиджиката понял, что думает про Уцуро, и Тацума наверняка – тоже, и поспешил сменить тему:

– Что будешь делать потом? Вернёшься к своим?

– И пополнить ряды клиентов Шо-чана? Ну нет, я сыт его сервисом по горло.

– И куда пойдёшь?

– А сам не догадываешься? В твой мир, конечно! Ёкаи всегда ходили меж людей, спали с их женщинами и пили их сакэ, с тех пор прошло много времени, но уверен – у вас всё ещё полно красоток и отличного бухла. Вот я оторвусь, ахаха!

– Это опасно.

– А я рискну. Всё лучше, чем жить в уюте, который так заботливо создал для нас Шо-чан.

Хиджиката не стал спорить, потому что и сам думал так же. Именно поэтому он брёл вслепую через лес, а не целовал Гинтоки в своей комнате над баром.

– Есть! – вдруг воскликнул Тацума.

Хиджиката не успел спросить – он почувствовал. По лицу прокатилась волна тепла, всё тело от затылка до колен закололо мелкими иголками, сердце застучало сильнее. Он пошатнулся, сделал шаг, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и открыл глаза.

Луна светила сквозь верхушки деревьев, заливая всё молочно-белым светом. Он стоял один посреди тёмного леса.

– Тацума!

В кустах зашелестело. Хиджиката кинулся к ним, но никого не нашёл – он оказался за барьером и потерял способность видеть ёкаев.

– Спасибо, – сказал он в темноту, надеясь, что Тацума услышит. – И удачи.

Ни указателя, ни города – со всех сторон подступал лес, и Хиджиката оказался в самой его чаще. Из интереса он поискал пачку «Майоборо», но она как растворилась в воздухе – вместе со всем, что напоминало о ёкаях. Хиджиката порадовался, что надел свои старые джинсы и футболку – вещи, сшитые Икумацу, могли исчезнуть в момент прохождения кеккая, оставив его с голым задом.

Когда он уходил из Сайлент Вилла, был ещё вечер и солнце не успело сесть, но в мире людей уже наступила ночь. Хиджиката достал телефон, чтобы осветить дорогу, но аккумулятор сдох, хотя он заряжал его сегодня утром. Пришлось идти наугад.

Глаза вскоре привыкли настолько, чтобы различать тёмные массивы деревьев и кустарника и чуть более светлую полоску дороги между ними. Когда Хиджиката шёл сюда от автобусной остановки, она была широкой и утоптанной, явно хоженой, но за прошедшие без малого два месяца странным образом превратилась в едва заметную узкую и извилистую тропку, густо заросшую травой. Приходилось идти очень медленно, чтобы не споткнуться и не пропахать носом землю.   
Через пятьдесят три шага – он считал, чтобы не терять концентрацию – тропу перегородило упавшее дерево. Обильно заросшее мхом, оно выглядело так, словно пролежало здесь лет сто. Хиджиката кое-как перебрался через него, подолгу выбирая, на что опереться и куда поставить ногу. Упасть, сломать себе что-нибудь и сдохнуть от голода, когда до спасения оставалось всего ничего, было бы особенно обидно.

В темноте что-то шебуршало – он надеялся, что ветер. Кто-то резко протяжно вскрикивал, слышался топот маленьких когтистых лап. «Птицы, – говорил себе Хиджиката, – ежи. Просто птицы и ежи, не будь таким трусом, ты сражался с ёкаями, гигантскими пауками и вампирами, нашёл чего бояться». Но против ёкаев у него было хоть какое-то оружие, и он мог рассчитывать на помощь. Кто-то всегда приходил и спасал его… Гинтоки всегда приходил.

Что он там делает? Предвкушает сегодняшнюю ночь или уже понял, что Хиджиката пропал? Как долго он будет обыскивать окрестности, пока Отосэ не расскажет, что случилось? А когда узнает правду, что почувствует – будет проклинать или порадуется за него?

Хиджиката заставил себя не думать о Гинтоки, время для этих мыслей ещё не пришло. Как-нибудь, когда он будет в безопасности, когда начнёт забывать, когда не останется других чувств, кроме грустной ностальгии… – тогда он позволит себе подумать о Гинтоки. Не сейчас.

В темноте он несколько раз споткнулся, чуть не упал и сбился со счёта, поэтому не знал точно, сколько было шагов: тысяча восемьсот двадцать или тысяча девятьсот девяносто два – когда впереди появился просвет. Он прошёл ещё немного, но свет не исчез, остался тусклым, но ровным, без мерцания. Это был свет фонарей вдоль дороги.

Хиджиката побежал, забыв об осторожности. Тропа здесь шла под серьёзным уклоном: он хватался за ветки, съезжал на заднице, вскакивал на ноги и спешил дальше, на свет. Нога зацепилась за корягу: он кубарем покатился вниз, проломился сквозь кусты и растянулся на ровной твёрдой земле. Расцарапанную кожу пекло, бедро и плечо ныли – Хиджиката ничего не замечал. Он поднялся, глядя перед собой.

Восьмиполосная дорога протянулась в обе стороны, матово-чёрная, сияющая светоотражающей разметкой и подсвеченная редкими фонарями – божественно реальная.

– Да! – заорал Хиджиката. – Да! Выкуси!

Он развернулся и посмотрел на лес, готовый увидеть Уцуро или спешащих по пятам тэнгу, но, конечно же, никого там не было. Не было даже тропы, по которой он пришёл – только примятые кусты. А когда он вышел из автобуса, то сразу увидел эту тропу, широкую и пологую, так и приглашающую пройти по ней. Неужели это тоже была иллюзия? И если уж на то пошло… Хиджиката заозирался с нехорошим чувством – он не видел остановку, а ведь ей полагалось быть неподалёку, в пределах видимости, уж точно. Он заблудился и вышел в другом месте? Или не вышел, а так и нарезает круги по лесу на потеху Уцуро?

Впереди возникли две ярких точки, и почти сразу послышался звук мотора: машина приближалась на приличной скорости. Хиджиката замахал руками, потом сообразил, что в темноте его не заметят, и выбежал на дорогу. Машина неслась, не сбавляя ходу, и Хиджиката вдруг представил, как она проносится сквозь него, неосязаемая, нематериальная – очередная иллюзия, созданная Уцуро. 

Резкий звук ударил по ушам, взвизгнули тормоза – машина остановилась.

– С ума сошёл? – заорал кто-то визгливо. – Я сейчас полицию вызову!

Радиаторная решётка замерла в каких-то сантиметрах перед ним, от неё исходило тепло. Хиджиката качнулся, опёрся о капот, опустив голову – его трясло.

– Эй, мужик! Ты в порядке? Эй!

Хиджиката засмеялся. Нужно было что-то ответить, чтобы этот бедняга в самом деле не вздумал звонить в полицию, но он не мог. Он смеялся и всхлипывал и никак не мог остановиться.

– Да что такое?! – его схватили за плечо, развернули, и он увидел лицо, молодое и бледное в свете фар. – С тобой всё в хорошо?

– Да, – выдавил Хиджиката сквозь слёзы. – Со мной всё хорошо. Лучше не бывает.

 

 

НЕ КОНЕЦ

 


	24. Эпилог

Кёске-сан, так звали его спасителя, оказался дружелюбным, добродушным малым и охотно проглотил наскоро состряпанную историю про неудачный выезд на природу.

– В лесу заблудиться – раз плюнуть, – он покивал сам себе. – Можно ходить в трёх метрах от дороги, да так и не выйти к людям.

Он был словоохотлив, и Хиджикате почти не приходилось напрягаться – Кёске говорил за двоих.

– Ты бы позвонил своим друзьям, они же волнуются. Если телефон разрядился, возьми мой.

– Уже звонил. Они меня не дождались и вернулись в Токио.

Кёске покачал головой:

– Друзья у тебя не очень.

Хиджиката хотел пошутить, но закашлялся, да так сильно, что долго не мог остановиться. Кашель рождался не в горле, а глубже, за грудиной, и звучал с нехорошим надрывом.

– Ты бы врачу показался. В лесу сыро, легко простудиться.

– Так и сделаю, – выдавил Хиджиката.

В горле першило, в лёгких поселилась тянущая боль – он незаметно помассировал середину груди и, вроде бы, отпустило.

– Большая удача, что я на тебя наткнулся, – болтал Кёске. – Обычно езжу от родителей другой дорогой, но сегодня спешил и срезал по автостраде.

Он углубился в рассуждения о том, что правительству стоит активнее выполнять обещания и построить больше скоростных дорог, а Хиджиката привалился лбом к боковому стеклу и безучастно смотрел на дорогу. 

Ночь неслась мимо, деревья и небо слились в одно сплошное ничто, размеченное пунктиром фонарей. Кёске выжимал из машины максимум, и они мягко летели над дорогой сквозь темноту. Сознание уплывало. Хиджиката представлял, как бежит сквозь лес наугад, а за ним тянется длинная когтистая лапа, уже близко, почти хватает за одежду, ещё немного и вцепится.

Он моргнул и понял, что задремал. Никто за ним не гнался, конечно: Уцуро, как и его тэнгу, не мог выйти за границы, которые сам и создал – Хиджиката сбежал от него, вырвался на свободу… Радости не было, первая эйфория прошла, оставив одну лишь усталость. Он так старался сбежать из мира ёкаев, но добившись своего, понял, что не знает, как быть дальше.

Кёске сказал позвонить друзьям, но друзей у него никогда не было, только коллеги и приятели. Родных не осталось, даже тётка умерла незадолго до смерти Мицубы. Хиджиката мысленно перебрал всех знакомых и понял, что не было ни одного человека, которому он мог бы позвонить среди ночи, кто узнал бы его голос с чужого номера. Если бы он никогда не вернулся из Сайлент Вилла, никто бы не заметил. «Нет ничего важнее памяти, – он как наяву услышал негромкий спокойный голос, – если человека не помнят, его всё равно что нет».

Сделалось вдруг очень холодно, Хиджиката обхватил себя руками, но легче не стало.

– Да ты спи, отдыхай, – добродушно посоветовал Кёске, – разбужу, когда приедем. Ты где живёшь?

– Просто высади на автобусной остановке.

– Да всё нормально, довезу.

Он был даже слишком добродушным. Хиджиката подумал, что это подозрительно, а потом – что нужно лечить паранойю, а потом опять задремал.

Ему снилось что-то смутно-тревожное: образы, лица, голоса – он не отдохнул, а ещё сильнее устал. Разбудил его какой-то резкий звук, и, увидев огни домов, неоновые вывески, проблески фар, Хиджиката понял, что это был клаксон автомобиля.

– Мы уже в Токио?

– Быстро, а? – Кёске показал большой палец. – Что значит, автострада, долетели за три часа.

Хиджиката молча разглядывал своё отражение – бледный силуэт поверх ярких огней. Вот и всё, теперь уже точно и без сомнений, он был в мире людей. Из-за глупой сентиментальности или из-за ноющей боли в груди, но стало тоскливо.

 

Парковаться перед домом было запрещено, поэтому Кёске высадил его через дорогу.

– Ничего себе! – он высунулся из окна и присвистнул. – Мне на такое жильё ещё сто лет работать.

Хиджиката посмотрел вверх, на окна их… его квартиры.

– Я тоже работал ради этого.

– Но тебе же не сто лет, – Кёске подмигнул. – Удачи! И не забудь сходить к врачу.

Хиджиката помахал ему вслед и только потом сообразил, что даже не сказал "спасибо". Мысли текли вяло и заторможенно, начался откат после стресса – надо было хорошенько выспаться, чтобы прийти в себя.

Он пересёк пустынную улицу, на ходу роясь в портмоне – электронная карта всё не находилась, и Хиджиката не был уверен, что брал её с собой. Повезло: из дома как раз выходил какой-то парень в униформе, круглосуточная доставка или ещё что.

– Придержите дверь, пожалуйста! – крикнул Хиджиката.

Участок перед домом был прекрасно освещён, но курьер вздрогнул и уставился в его сторону, словно до этого не видел – хорошо хоть дверь не отпустил. Хиджиката кивнул в знак благодарности, проходя мимо, подумал, что закидываться энергетиками на ночной работе – не лучшая идея, и тут же забыл про него.

Ещё одно везение: консьерж куда-то отошёл. Объясняться с ним совсем не хотелось, и Хиджиката поспешил пересечь холл, пока он не вернулся.

Лифт поднимался с невыносимой медлительностью, цифры едва переключались, перед каждым этажом они начинали мерцать, потом надолго гасли и неохотно зажигались. Хиджиката вспомнил ванную в «Баре под соснами» и содрогнулся.

Неужели ему предстояло всю жизнь вспоминать о ёкаях? Посыпать порог солью, следить за тенями на людной улице, носить защитные амулеты? «Я забуду, – решил Хиджиката, – обязан забыть, иначе сойду с ума».

На этаже была только одна квартира, и лифт остановился напротив входной двери. Хиджиката переступил порог и шагнул из-под рассеянного, режущего глаза света в прохладную приятную темноту. Дверь закрылась с мягким щелчком, и он обессилено привалился к ней спиной.

Он наконец-то был дома.

Дома. В безопасности. Хиджиката постоял, привыкая к этому чувству, потом нащупал перила и начал спускаться. Наследие государственной лаборатории, которая здесь когда-то располагалась: от входа вниз вели три железные ступени. Он спускался осторожно, стараясь ступать тихо – привычка, оставшаяся с тех времён, когда приходилось задерживаться на работе до ночи. Свет включать не хотелось, не хотелось видеть знакомую до мелочей обстановку... Нужно переехать в место подешевле и попроще, оставить скорбь и воспоминания позади и начать новую жизнь.

Стоило отойти от лестницы, как он наткнулся на что-то – низкий столик, судя по всему. Пришлось ещё пару раз обогнуть неизвестно откуда взявшуюся мебель, чтобы добраться до центра комнаты, где стоял диван. Хиджиката сел на край, потом тихо выдохнул и устало откинулся на спинку. Мини-бар располагался напротив, у стены, и Хиджиката прикидывал, стоит ли начинать новую жизнь с виски, когда его скрутил приступ кашля. На этот раз такой сильный, что он согнулся в три погибели, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и кашлял, кашлял, кашлял до слёз и до металлического привкуса во рту.

Приступ прекратился так же резко, как начался, оставив его с саднящим горлом и мокрыми щеками. Какое там виски! – Хиджиката не был уверен, что сможет встать. Он перекатился набок и обхватил себя руками за плечи, вздрагивая от потрясения.

Это была не простуда, а его грёбаная травма, про которую он благополучно забыл. Харуно-сэнсэй говорил, что даже одна сигарета может быть губительна, а Хиджиката эти два месяца курил, сколько хотел, иногда приканчивая пачку за день. Сайлент Вилл не решал проблемы, а всего лишь ставил их на паузу, стоило оказаться за барьером, как все кареты превратились в тыквы, а никотин – в яд, как ему и положено.

Боль в груди немного притихла, и Хиджиката постарался продумать план действий. Утром надо первым делом записаться на приём, а лучше пройти полное обследование, потом начать поиски другой квартиры и поскорее переехать, потом заняться восстановлением практики… Хиджиката помассировал грудь и с горечью подумал, что если его госпитализируют, то будет не до работы. Стоило проверить счета, он понятия не имел, сколько сможет снять денег в случае крайней нужды.

Все эти обычные, в общем-то, вещи воспринимались как нечто чуждое, словно он провёл вдали от цивилизации не два месяца, а долгие годы. Он слишком привык к жизни в Сайлент Вилле, слишком легко и просто вписался в быт ёкаев, слишком быстро завёл там друзей… Интересно, куда подастся Тацума, и не будет ли проблем у Отосэ и её зоопарка, и как там Гинтоки?.. Хиджиката с досадой стукнул кулаком по обивке. Да сколько же можно?! Он вернулся  свой мир, не такой экзотический, зато настоящий, и должен был думать о насущных проблемах.

Проверить счета, записаться к врачу, связаться с риэлтором, вывезти вещи… От вещей Мицубы лучше избавиться, не хранить же их вечно. Хиджиката невольно посмотрел в сторону спален, да так и замер, не веря своим глазам.

Дверь была открыта.

Большое окно закрывали занавески, гостиная утопала в темноте, но всё равно можно было разглядеть светлые стены и тёмные пятна мебели на их фоне. Хиджиката видел прямоугольники дверей: одна, светлая, почти сливающаяся со стеной, вела в их с Мицубой спальню, а вторая – в комнату, которая считалась гостевой. Гостей у них не бывало, и Мицуба приспособила её под свой кабинет, в противовес кабинету Хиджикаты в другой половине квартиры. Там стоял шкаф с её одеждой, её письменный стол, какие-то мелочи, нужные только ей. А после похорон туда отнесли коробки со всеми её вещами, какие нашлись в доме. Хиджиката запер обе спальни и не открывал весь этот год, ночуя на диване, он даже не вспомнил бы, куда подевал ключи. Но сейчас дверь в гостевую была открыта и её чёрный прямоугольник отчётливо выделялся на фоне стены.

Хиджиката опёрся о диван и сел. «Не ходи туда! – надрывался внутренний голос. – Есть миллион разумных причин, почему дверь открылась, просто забудь!» Из миллиона причин Хиджиката выбрал единственную: кто-то открыл эту дверь намеренно, чтобы привлечь внимание. Кто-то был здесь в его отсутствие или прямо сейчас, кто-то терпеливо ждал в темноте.

Он встал, зачем-то вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, потом одёрнул футболку, не отводя взгляда от тёмного дверного проёма.

Идти на кухню смысла не имело: он не готовил и не держал дома соль. Чего-нибудь железного у него тоже не водилось. Утром если утро для него наступит, первым делом надо будет не возиться с врачами и банком, а вооружиться, пока же Хиджиката решил, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Он бы не справился с ёкаями без оружия, но оставался шанс запудрить им мозги и сбежать.

Мысль о том, что это может быть просто грабитель, ему в голову не пришла.

 

Римские жалюзи на единственном окне были опущены, и в гостевой спальне царила полнейшая темнота. Хиджиката остановился перед порогом, поколебался секунду, потом шагнул внутрь. Выключатель был слева, он сразу потянулся к нему, нашёл с первой попытки, оставалось только нажать.

– Лучше не включайте свет, – сказал Уцуро.

Голос шёл со стороны кровати, и Хиджиката мгновенно представил Уцуро, устроившегося поверх покрывала, вытянув ноги. Картинка была детальной: джинсы и чёрная рубашка с закатанными рукавами и распущенные волосы – он всегда их распускал, когда не работал.

– А вы не сдаётесь, – сказал Хиджиката.

Адреналин гнал кровь по венам, наполнял силой, боль прошла, мелкие бытовые проблемы: болезнь, переезд, работа – отступили перед всеобъемлющим страхом, и Хиджиката почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Похоже, он был из тех, кто ощущает вкус к жизни, только когда может её потерять.

– Как вы здесь оказались? – спросил он неприязненно. – Вы не можете покинуть Сайлент Вилл, иначе кеккай разрушится и все ваши любимые игрушки разбегутся. Так какого чёрта вы тут делаете?

– Ммм, дайте подумать, – Хиджиката не видел Уцуро, но представлял, как он улыбается и немного щурится. – Когда вы поднялись к себе, чтобы потянуть время до побега, я вас усыпил. Сейчас вы сладко спите и видите сон, который навёл мой дорогой и снова послушный Шинске, а тем временем часы тикают. Сколько уже осталось до рассвета? Ещё немного, и вы всё забудете, а проснётесь в безмятежном новом мире. Как вам такой вариант?

– Не пойдёт, – резко ответил Хиджиката.

Этот вариант приходил на ум первым делом, и он сотню раз прокрутил его в уме, пока брёл через лес и ехал в машине Кёске.  

– Почему же?

– Это не в вашем характере. Слишком грубо и просто, вам же нравится, чтобы жертва помучалась.

Уцуро поцокал языком.

– И вы ещё говорите о грубости! Я не хочу, чтобы вы мучились, я хочу, чтобы вы остались со мной добровольно.

– И поэтому не оставили меня в покое, даже когда я сбежал. Давайте следующий вариант.

На таком расстоянии было не услышать, но Хиджиката знал, что Уцуро насмешливо фыркнул – потешался над его командным тоном.

– Следующий вариант. Вы ошиблись в предположениях, и я могу покидать Сайлент Вилл. Когда мои слуги не смогли вас задержать, я решил заняться вами лично: если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, сделай это сам, и так далее.

Об этом Хиджиката тоже уже подумал.

– Не верю. В прошлый раз вы всего лишь вышли из бара и целый город разнесло к чертям. Если бы вы пересекли барьер…

– Небо свилось бы в свиток, и луна сделалась как кровь, и солнце стало мрачно как власяница, – с удовольствием продекламировал Уцуро.   

Хиджиката поморщился.

– Я не верю, что вы здесь во плоти или – не знаю, в неопалимой купине.

– Тогда у меня не осталось идей. Предлагайте свои варианты.

– Мой вариант: вы мне снитесь.

– Правда? Я польщён.

– Это кошмар, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Жизнь среди ёкаев была слишком яркой по сравнению с обычной жизнью обычного человека, неудивительно, что мыслями я всё ещё в Сайлент Вилле. Но это пройдёт. С утра мне предстоит много дел: люди, общение, необходимость решать проблемы – у меня не будет времени на воспоминания, и скоро я всё забуду.

– И начнёте жить счастливо.

– Не счастливо. Спокойно.

– Это то, о чём вы мечтаете?

Хиджиката разозлился:

– А вы решили стать психотерапевтом?

– Мне показалось, вам это нужно.

Уцуро сидел, подперев подбородок кулаком, и с интересом наблюдал. По крайней мере, Хиджиката так думал – в темноте по-прежнему не было видно даже силуэта.

– И из всех жителей Сайлент Вилла вы увидели во сне меня? Не Гинтоки? Его бы это обидело. Знаете, какой шум он поднял, когда понял, что вы пропали? Обыскал весь город с окрестностями и решил, что вас похитили. Сейчас они с Шинске пошли в мэрию и, если одна милая маленькая юки-онна поверит, что наш самозваный мэр причастен к вашему исчезновению, кому-то не поздоровится. Вы умудрились создать столько связей за такой короткий срок, Тоширо. Не жалко их терять?

– Какая разница, – нехотя ответил Хиджиката, – стоит вам пожелать, как они меня забудут, и Гинтоки тоже.

– Ну что вы, я этого не допущу, ведь сильные эмоции – самые интересные. Ещё одна причина, по которой вы мне нравитесь, не считая ваших красивых глаз – вы всё чувствуете так ярко и сильно, так яростно реагируете, так много переживаете, никто вас не заменит.

– Грёбаный садист.

Голос Уцуро заледенел:

– Будьте вежливы, обращаясь к высшим силам. – Он сделал паузу и продолжил прежним ироничным тоном: – И воздастся вам.

Об этом Хиджиката тоже успел подумать, пока лежал в своей комнате, слушая звуки, доносившиеся из бара, и ждал вечера.

– Вы не Бог. Вы мелкий божок, возомнивший себя сверхсуществом, в этой стране таких было дочерта. Если походить по старым деревням, то можно увидеть то, что от них осталось – поросшие мхом статуи и заброшенные святилища. Когда-то они тоже считали себя богами, а в наши дни никто уже и не вспомнит их имена.

Он выговорил это на одном дыхании и в груди снова заныло, пока ещё осторожно, словно кто-то поглаживал рану, прежде чем надавить со всей силы.

– Я помню, – сказал Уцуро. – Имена этих и многих других, от которых не осталось даже позеленевших статуй. Но не будем вступать в богословские диспуты, вы всегда отличались потрясающим упрямством, а ночь вот-вот закончится. Включите свет.

Это прозвучало так резко, хлёстко и неожиданно, что Хиджиката послушался: рука сама дёрнулась к выключателю, он остановил себя в последний момент.

– Что вы ещё задумали?

– Как я могу, это же ваш сон. Давайте, Тоширо, включите свет, я вас щадил, но пора уже взглянуть правде в глаза.

«Да какого чёрта?», подумал Хиджиката. Либо Уцуро действительно был здесь, в его доме, и тогда ничего хуже случиться уже не могло, либо ему всё это снилось и не имело значения. Он нажал на выключатель и прищурился, когда свет ударил по глазам.

 

Голос шёл со стороны кровати. На ней никто никогда не спал, только Мицуба складывала длинные платья, чтобы не мялись. Сейчас платьям полагалось лежать в коробках, а кровати – стоять застеленной, но когда Хиджиката включил свет, её не было. На том месте стояла игрушечная лошадка, крохотная, ему по колено, покрашенная в синий и белый цвет – детская игрушка. Другие игрушки: машинки, мячики, детали конструктора – были разбросаны вокруг на пушистом изумрудном ковре. Хиджиката заторможенно повернул голову и увидел дальше маленький столик, а над ним постер с Дораэмоном. Всё изменилось: стены из нежно-пастельных стали яркими, зелёными с бледно-жёлтыми вставками, мебель стала другой, весёлой, с принтом, явно рассчитанной на ребёнка. Хиджиката прекрасно видел всю комнату, но осознавал увиденное постепенно, одну деталь за другой, и то, что первым бросалось в глаза, заметил в последнюю очередь.

У стены, там, где раньше был стол Мицубы, теперь стояла детская кроватка.

Ноги примёрзли к полу, сердце громко стукнуло и притихло – забыв, как дышать, Хиджиката во все глаза смотрел на решётчатые секции, за которыми виднелось кружевное покрывало, на лёгкий полог, на откидную полку с бутылочками и салфетками и отказывался понимать то, что видел.

В кроватке что-то зашевелилось и раздалось тихое хныканье. Хиджиката отшатнулся, ударившись спиной о стену. Он не моргал, глаза уже болели от напряжение, а хныканье стало громче, превратившись в плач. Было так страшно, страшнее, чем перед лицом самых жутких ёкаев, даже хохот Короля Ночи не испугал его так, как этот жалобный тонкий звук.

– Иду, иду! – послышалось в отдалении.

Хиджиката повернулся к двери в тихом ужасе. Он ждал, что войдёт Мицуба – в своей фиалковой пижаме, растрёпанная со сна. Он не знал, что будет делать тогда.

В комнату поспешно вошла незнакомая темноволосая женщина в розовом пеньюаре. Не заметив Хиджикату, она подбежала к кроватке.

– Ну не плачь, не плачь, милый. Мамочка уже здесь.

Она подняла на руки ребёнка – годовалого карапуза в голубых ползунках. Его личико покраснело и скривилось от натуги, он обхватил мать за шею и отчаянно зарыдал.

– Что это? – спросил Хиджиката.

Голос сел, он не слышал сам себя, но Уцуро ответил сразу:

– Дети чувствительны и видят то, что недоступно взрослым. К счастью или нет, но с возрастом это проходит.

Он говорил из-за спины, хотя Хиджиката чувствовал стену лопатками.

– Что такое, что такое? – ворковала женщина. – Уже всё хорошо.

Малыш вытянул ручонку и безошибочно указал на Хиджикату. Женщина равнодушно скользнула взглядом по комнате и отвернулась.

– Там ничего нет, радость моя. Тебе приснился плохой сон, ну же, утри слёзки.

Она смотрела на Хиджикату – сквозь него и не видела.

– Что… это?..

Уцуро вздохнул.

– Пойдёмте отсюда.

Хиджиката не шелохнулся, тогда Уцуро взял его за руку и повёл за собой. Его пальцы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг запястья, были самым реальным из всего, что случилось сегодня ночью, и Хиджиката послушался.

Уцуро провёл его через тёмную гостиную, легко огибая мебель, и усадил на диван. Вздумай он уложить его и накрыть одеялом, Хиджиката и это бы стерпел – шок сковал разум и он до сих пор толком не осознавал, что происходит. Он даже не заметил, что Уцуро отходил, пока тот не сунул ему в руку бокал с виски.

– Жаль, что нет сакэ, но это тоже должно помочь.

Хиджиката послушно сделал глоток. Алкоголь прокатился по языку, обжёг воспалённое горло, и забытая боль вспыхнула в один момент. Хиджиката закашлялся, выронил стакан, облившись виски. Его скрутило так, что не вдохнуть, он согнулся пополам, обхватил себя руками и кашлял до хрипа, до судорог, пока не обессилел.

– Тоширо, что с вами?

Он еле разлепил мокрые ресницы и увидел Уцуро. Тот действительно был в чёрной рубашке и джинсах, комната сквозь него не просвечивала, и от его ладони на плече исходило тепло.

– Скверный кашель. С вами всё хорошо?

Хиджиката ударил его по руке.

– Не прикасайтесь!

Он знал, что Уцуро пытался сделать – влить в него свою жизненную энергию, но Хиджиката не нуждался в его подачках и в нём самом.

Уцуро молча отступил и сунул руки в карманы. Он молчал ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы Хиджикате стало не по себе.

– Эм, я…

– У вас стресс, понимаю, давайте забудем этот досадный эпизод и начнём сначала. Если у вас накопились вопросы – спрашивайте.

Легко сказать! У Хиджикаты не было вопросов, одно сплошное – «какого хрена?!» Он откинулся на спинку дивана, посидел так, приходя в себя. Уцуро ждал, ну и чёрт с ним, Хиджиката никуда не торопился.

– Та женщина меня не увидела. Почему?

– По той же причине, по которой вы видите меня.

Хиджиката сглотнул и поморщился, когда глоток отозвался болью в горле.

– Хотите сказать, я уже не человек?

Дверь гостевой спальни открылась, свет ударил по глазам и сразу погас, когда женщина щёлкнула выключателем. В комнате остался гореть ночник, в его тихом мерцании было видно, как женщина оборачивается, смотрит вглубь комнаты, на детскую кроватку, а потом выходит, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

Спальня тоже была открыта – Хиджиката увидел зияющий чернотой прямоугольник.

– Ну что там? – послышался мужской голос.

– Кто-то забыл выключить свет, и он испугался.

– Это не я.

– Оправдывайся теперь.

Женщина зашла в спальню, дверь за ней захлопнулась, и снова стало темно и тихо.

Снова стало холодно.

– Она меня не видит.

И тот парень-курьер – когда Хиджиката его окликнул, он смотрел так, словно не понимал, откуда идёт голос… Но ведь был Хёске! Хёске его видел и говорил с ним!

– Люди вас видят, просто – не замечают. Помните, я рассказывал теорию о ста пятидесяти обезьянах: все, кто не входит в ваш ближний круг, воспринимаются как тени, даже обмениваясь с ними ничего не значащими фразами, вы забываете о них, едва отвернётесь.  Если расширить это понятие до всего человечества, то вы оказались за пределами круга, Тоширо.

Хиджиката смотрел на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

– Вы однажды спросили, как людям удаётся попасть в Сайлент Вилл, тогда я не ответил, потому что было слишком рано для правды, а сейчас в самый раз. – Уцуро подошёл ближе, и пришлось откинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. – Правда в том, что счастливые люди в Сайлент Вилл не попадают. Те, кто доволен своей жизнью, кому есть куда вернуться, кто любит и любим, никогда не смогут пройти сквозь мой кеккай. Но, – он слегка усмехнулся, – это всё не про вас, не так ли?

Хиджиката не находил, что ответить, и он продолжил:

– Вы страдали после гибели жены, все ваши мысли были лишь о том, чтобы воссоединиться с ней или выменять свою жизнь на её. Ваше тело было живым, а дух умер, и вы оказались между мирами, на грани. Думаете вас привело письмо с того света? Смешно.

Это наконец выдернуло Хиджикату из прострации.

– Я получил письмо от Мицубы, со штемпелем…

– Правда? – Уцуро склонил голову к плечу, издевательски улыбаясь. – Тогда вас не затруднит показать мне это замечательное письмо. Оно у вас при себе, в портмоне.

Хиджиката покосился на портмоне, но не сделал попытки открыть. Письма там не было, он это знал, потому что перед побегом перебрал содержимое, оставив только самое ценное.

– Я… его потерял. Оно… наверное, оно было в сумке, которая потерялась на горе.

На самом деле, как с нехорошим чувством понял Хиджиката, он уже давно не видел письмо и настолько не вспоминал о нём, что не заметил, в какой момент оно пропало.

– Это не важно, – сказал он резко, – вы его уже видели. Я показывал вам письмо Мицубы в день приезда.

– Вы показывали конверт – самый обычный, надписанный от руки. Я не знаю, чей там был почерк, может быть, ваш.

– Хотите сказать, что я псих, который пишет письма сам себе?

Уцуро перестал улыбаться.

– Я хочу сказать, что вы искали смерти, искали место, куда можно уйти из этого мира, где вы стали живым мертвецом, и судьба привела вас в Сайлент Вилл. Так это и происходит обычно: те, кто не находит себе места в мире людей, оказываются в моём мире.

– В мире ёкаев?

– В моём мире, – повторил Уцуро с нажимом.

Если это был намёк, то Хиджиката оказался не в состоянии его понять.

– Я… желал смерти и пришёл в Сайлент Вилл, чтобы умереть?

Уцуро снова усмехнулся, уже шире:

– А что, вы похожи на покойника? Тоширо, в вас есть сила, чтобы противостоять судьбе, и есть пламя, почти задавленное скучным бытом. Сайлент Вилл не убил вас, а наоборот – вернул к жизни.

Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что слушает его, развесив уши, и взбеленился.

– Вы опять за своё. Хотите, чтобы я вернулся, и что угодно ради этого сделаете, но ничего у вас не получится. Может, раньше я и страдал из-за Мицубы, но сейчас я рад жить в мире людей.

Уцуро смотрел равнодушно, тёмные глаза на бледном лице ничего не выражали, безжизненные, как прорези маски.

– А этот мир вам рад?

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– У вас потрясающая способность игнорировать очевидное, вы можете говорить о чём угодно, но не о том, что действительно важно, – он вдруг наклонился и оказался с Хиджикатой почти нос к носу. – Почему вы до сих пор не задали вопрос, который первым приходит в голову? Тоширо, разве вам не интересно, что эта семейная пара делает в вашей квартире?

Хиджиката открыл рот, закрыл и ничего не сказал.

– Нет идей? – сочувственно переспросил Уцуро. – Я помогу. Например… вы ошиблись этажом и зашли в чужую квартиру – ключи одинаковые, или же эти люди забыли запереть дверь, мне лень продумывать детали.

Хиджиката вспомнил, как наблюдал за табло лифта, отсчитывая этажи – нет, он не мог так ошибиться. И квартира точно была его: риэлтор говорил, что такая лестница у дверей есть только на этом этаже.

– Или вот ещё вариант: срок аренды истёк, и сюда заселились новые люди.

Это тоже было исключено: Хиджиката оплатил аренду на три месяца вперёд.

– Опять не то? Тогда самое простое: вы спите и вам это снится.

– Нет, – глухо сказал Хиджиката, – не сплю.

В своём кошмаре он бы увидел Мицубу с их ребёнком на руках, ребёнком, который не мог у них родиться. Подсознание не подкинуло бы ему сон про посторонних людей.

– Тогда предлагайте ваши варианты.

Кровь пульсировала в висках, и Хиджиката надавил на них пальцами, будто это могло помочь.

– Хотите сказать… – язык не поворачивался озвучить то, что пришло на ум, и он бессильно затих.

Уцуро такой щепетильностью не отличался.

– Сколько по-вашему времени вы провели в Сайлент Вилле?

– Два месяца.

– Уверены?

Дорога, по которой он шёл к городу от остановки, была широкой и расчищенной, пусть не заасфальтированной, но без травы и камней. И она никак не могла за два месяца превратиться в нехоженую узкую тропку, больше похожую на звериную. И, если подумать, то он не видел остановку, когда выбрался из леса, хотя ей полагалось находиться в десятке метров левее. Убрали, прокладывая автостраду? У Хиджикаты упало сердце, когда он вспомнил болтовню Хёске, которую, озабоченный другими проблемами, пропускал мимо ушей. Хёске радовался, что здесь проложили автостраду, но когда Хиджиката приехал на автобусе, это была обычная дорога, довольно старая, со стёршейся разметкой.

– Время в наших мирах течёт по-разному, – подсказал Уцуро.

Хиджиката встал, пошатнулся от мгновенно нахлынувшей слабости, но совладал с собой и подошёл к окну. Отодвинул штору. Повсюду, куда ни посмотри, теснились жилые дома, тёмные, с парой светящихся окон тут и там – тихий спальный район. Никто не озаботился специально для Хиджикаты вывесить растяжку: «ДВАДЦАТАЯ ГОДОВЩИНА ПОБЕДЫ ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКОЙ ИМПЕРИИ».

Бездумно попялившись в окно, он обернулся.

Уцуро устроился на диване, его тёмная одежда сливалась с темнотой комнаты, только лицо и волосы выделялись бледными пятнами. Тусклый свет с улицы выхватил низкий столик, который Хиджиката точно никогда не покупал, и на нём ещё одно пятно, более яркое и чёткое: газеты. Как удобно, достаточно посмотреть на дату, и всё станет понятно. Ничего такого Хиджиката делать не собирался.

– Давайте уточним, – в горле першило, он сглотнул, но легче не стало. – Вы уверяете, что за пару месяцев, которые я провёл в Сайлент Вилле, в реальном мире прошло лет… десять?

– Хотите сказать, мой мир нереален? Это обидно.

– Отвечайте, – потребовал Хиджиката. Увидел его насмешливую улыбку и нехотя добавил: – Пожалуйста.

Уцуро кивнул:

– Десять или восемь, точнее не скажу – слишком малые числа.

Выпендрёжник хренов.

– И я должен вам поверить, конечно же, ведь вы всегда говорили мне только правду.

Хиджиката хмыкнул и сразу понял, что зря – горло перехватило и нехорошая щекотка прошлась изнутри шеи.

– Можете не верить мне, – отозвался Уцуро, – но знаете, Тоширо…

Хиджиката не выдержал и кашлянул. И уже не смог остановиться. Кашель рвался из груди, такой сильный и ненормально болезненный, что казалось, выворачивал лёгкие. Хиджиката привалился к стеклу, зажал себе рот рукой и кашлял, надсаживаясь, хрипло, громко. Что-то рвалось внутри, какие-то мелкие сосуды лопались от каждого усилия, горло свело судорогой, он кашлянул ещё раз, особенно громко и надрывно – и на ладонь плеснуло тёплым. Густая жидкость растеклась в кулаке – не слюна, не мокрота… Медленно, через силу, Хиджиката разжал дрожащие пальцы.

– Этому вам поверить придётся, – закончил Уцуро.

Хиджиката в ступоре смотрел на кровавый сгусток, чёрный в здешнем освещении. Разве такой кашель мог быть последствием травмы? После аварии его вылечили, не осталось никаких последствий – Харуно-сэнсэй хорошо знал своё дело. Он категорически не рекомендовал курение, но вовсе не потому, что от одной сигареты у Хиджикаты бы лёгкие отвалились, а потому что никотин убивал и без того ослабленный иммунитет. Туберкулёз, рак – доктор не скупился на мрачные прогнозы.

И всё равно, что-то тут не сходилось.

– Какого чёрта это значит?

Приступ прошёл и говорить получалось легко, только голос сипел, как при простуде, но боль никуда не делась – она ослабла, но ощущалась давлением между рёбер.

– Продолжение нашей новой любимой игры? – спросил Уцуро. – Вы задаёте вопросы, а я должен придумывать варианты ответов?

Он стоял напротив, тоже прислонившись плечом к окну, спокойный, уверенный и полный сил, как воплощённая насмешка над Хиджикатой, который едва держался на ногах.

– Хорошо, вариант первый. – Уцуро задумчиво посмотрел вверх. – Вы уже были больны, когда пришли к нам, а все ваши бурные приключения спровоцировали…

– Чушь! – он сказал это слишком громко, и внутри что-то дёрнулось. Хиджиката надавил на грудь ладонью, не сводя взгляда с Уцуро. – Я пил кровь Шинске несколько раз, как я могу быть болен?

Тот приподнял брови в весёлом изумлении.

– Вам не угодишь. Тогда другой вариант: допустим, пока вы были в моём мире, снаружи прошло много лет, и как только вы вышли за пределы кеккая, ваш организм бросился навёрстывать все пропущенные годы. Как результат, моментальное старение и такое же скоростное развитие болези... Знаете, в этом освещении хорошо видно, как много седины появилось у вас в волосах. И морщин, особенно в уголках глаз. У вас тут есть зеркало? Можете сами убедиться.

Он подождал ответа, но Хиджиката подавленно молчал.

– На самом деле, объяснения не важны. Магия, сказки, вера – это всё фантазии, а реальность… – Уцуро протянул руку и мягко провёл кончиками пальцев по его щеке, – вот она.

Хиджиката мотнул головой, и он сразу убрал руку. Но не заткнулся.

– У меня нет соответствующего образования, чтобы ставить диагноз, но я ощущаю вашу жизненную энергию. Она всегда меня привлекала: такая яркая и буйная, горячая, как пламя, – он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, – насыщенная и густая, как лучшее сакэ. Но это пламя превратилось в слабый, едва трепещущий огонёк, который задует лёгким порывом ветра. Уверен, что на вкус вы стали как дешёвое пойло, разбавленное водой.

«Пошёл ты, – подумал Хиджиката, – я тебе не еда». Вслух он ничего не сказал – берёг силы.

– Не нужно быть человеческим врачом, чтобы понять, – Уцуро сделал паузу и закончил почти ласково: – вы умираете.

Хиджиката отвернулся от него и посмотрел на город за окном.

– Не знаю, сколько вам осталось. Месяц? Нет, слишком долго. Неделя, несколько дней – если повезёт, проведёте их в беспамятстве.

Взгляд блуждал по крышам домов, чёрным, с идеально-острыми углами. Хиджиката видел лес с вершины горы, видел город под водой, видел разные миры с невообразимой высоты, но почему-то именно этот обыденный вид радовал душу. Не потому ли, что когда-то они с Мицубой любовались им вместе?

Уцуро, как и полагается галлюцинации, не отражался в стекле. Только его голос был реален:

– Но вам не обязательно умирать столь жалким образом.

А, вот оно, предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

– Вы можете меня спасти?

– Разумеется, – Уцуро ответил уверенно и даже с лёгким презрением, как шеф-повар, которого спросили, умеет ли он делать сэндвичи.

Хиджикате стало смешно. Он прижался пылающим лбом к прохладному стеклу и постарался не слушать этот уверенный сильный голос, отвлечься и хоть напоследок побыть свободным. В чёрных столбах высоток прорезались золотые пятнышки окон, их стало больше – у него на глазах зажглись сразу три. Абрис крыш вырисовывался чётче, наливался жгучей чернотой, потому что небо стало светлее. Его густо-синий цвет потихоньку бледнел, и Хиджиката прикинул, что до рассвета осталось не больше часа.

И тут его осенило.

– Придётся вернуться в мой мир, – объяснял Уцуро, – здесь у меня нет такой власти. Только скажите, что согласны, и я…

– Вам всё ещё нужно моё согласие, да?

Хиджиката обернулся и оказался с ним лицом к лицу.

– То предложение… выбор, который вы мне оставили, всё ещё в силе.

Взгляд Уцуро застыл. Он ничего не ответил, но Хиджиката уже всё понял.

Ему субъективно казалось, что прошло очень много времени, но это был всё тот же день, и у него ещё оставалось время до рассвета.

– Вы позволили мне сбежать, чтобы я на своей шкуре понял, как плох и ужасен мир людей, и приполз к вам умолять о милости…

Боль сделалась сильнее, увереннее. Хиджиката надавил кулаком на грудь в бесплодной попытке затолкать её поглубже и выиграть ещё немного времени, чтобы подумать.

Уцуро ничего не нужно было делать: просто держать его в пределах кеккая до рассвета, и если бы он захотел, то никуда бы Хиджиката не сбежал, даже с помощью Тацумы. Уцуро мог удержать его силой, но вместо этого пришёл за ним в мир людей, нарушив все законы – кто знает, как он это сделал, сколько слоёв реальности преодолел, чтобы находиться здесь и не здесь. Столько усилий и ради чего?

Пришло время задать самый важный вопрос.

– Почему я вам настолько нужен? – спросил Хиджиката.

Уцуро стоял неподвижно, не моргая, не издавая ни звука – если закрыть глаза, его словно бы не было. Его здесь и не было по-настоящему, реальным он стал только для Хиджикаты, а нормальный человек мог пройти сквозь него, не заметив.

Наконец Уцуро тихо, сдержанно вздохнул, и Хиджиката понял, что выиграл раунд. Победить в поединке ему не светило, потому что мертвецы не выигрывают.

– Как думаете, скольким я рассказывал о себе? – негромко начал Уцуро. – Очень многим. Я выбирал самых сильных, отважных и упрямых, тех, кого считал достойными, но знаете, что? Ни один не смог перенести правду, она их сломала. Их речи становились заискивающими, взгляды – робкими, страх намертво сковывал их волю. Я заставлял их всё забыть, искал новых, более сильных, и всё повторялось снова. Но вы – другое дело. Вы не ёкай, вам всё равно, кто я, вы не чувствуете ни трепета, ни восторга, ваши взгляды и речи не изменились, и ваш характер остался прежним. Вы не боитесь. – Он небрежно повёл рукой: – Боитесь того, что я могу с вами сделать, но не того, кто я. Вам не понять, насколько для меня это ценно.

Достаточно ценно, чтобы нарушать свои же законы.

– Послушайте, Тоширо, – Уцуро вдруг шагнул вперёд и положил руки Хиджикате на плечи. – Я могу спасти вам жизнь, мне это ничего не стоит – как только мы вернёмся в Сайлент Вилл, вы станете здоровы. И вы сможете остаться со мной сколько угодно, целую вечность. Я хочу, чтобы вы остались со мной, оставаясь собой.

Его глаза сверкали, эмоции наполнили их и сделали живыми, красивыми, почти человеческими. Так просто было поддаться его силе, его просьбе, его обещаниям – довериться кому-то могущественному, способному решить все проблемы щелчком пальцев, стоит лишь сказать «да».

– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката.

Боль обвилась вокруг шеи и стиснула горло как удавка, но выражение невероятного изумления на лице Уцуро того стоило.

– Почему? – спросил он напористо. И сразу, не дожидаясь ответа, заговорил, энергично и уверенно: – Что вас держит в этом мире? Вы никому здесь не нужны и вам никто не нужен, даже будь вы здоровы, среди людей вас ждала бы скучная монотонная жизнь без ярких впечатлений и эмоций. Как вас может привлекать столь жалкое существование, после того, что вы видели и что пережили? Подумайте, – он встряхнул Хиджикату за плечи, – вы будете помнить не только то, что я рассказал о себе, но и свои чувства к Гинтоки и правду про вашу жену.

– Не смейте! – кашель, так долго сдерживаемый, вырвался вместе со словами, но Хиджиката всё равно договорил: – Не смейте её упоминать... И я… всё равно говорю… нет.

Если бы он мог, если бы хватило сил, он бы повторял это «нет, никогда, ни за что» как заклинание до тех пор, пока Уцуро не исчез бы. Но кашель бился в горле, все силы уходили на то, чтобы дышать, и Уцуро не собирался оставлять его в покое.

Жёсткие пальцы больно сомкнулись на подбородке, резко дёрнули, заставив поднять голову.

– Почему? – требовательно повторил Уцуро.

И этот грёбаный манипулятор ещё спрашивал! Хиджиката не смог бы ответить при всём желании: от усилий у него кровь пошла носом, из-за поднятой головы она стекала в горло, неприятно густая и тёплая, и всё, что он мог, это торопливо сглатывать.

– Вы умрёте, – жёстко сказал Уцуро. – Если я вас оставлю, вам никто не поможет. Несколько дней агонии, никого рядом, ничего, кроме сожалений – вы этого хотите? – Он скользнул рукой дальше, вдоль щеки, и придержал под затылок, прикосновение стало ласкающим и заботливым, голос смягчился: – Стоит вам только согласиться, и перед вами откроется совсем другая жизнь. Я покажу вам разные поселения ёкаев, проведу по иным мирам, вы увидите красоту, о существовании которой абсолютное большинство людей в их скучных буднях не подозревает. В Сайлент Вилле вы будете бессмертны, никакая хворь вас не коснётся, человеческие слабости не будут вас ограничивать. – Он наклонился так, что Хиджиката не видел ничего, кроме его сияющих глаз, и прошептал: – Вы снова сможете любить.

Его лицо уже не белело в темноте – ресницы и челка золотисто поблескивали, щёки тронул легчайший розовый отсвет – рассвет был уже близко, Хиджиката чуял его не хуже, чем вампир. Откуда-то он точно знал, что с рассветом Уцуро исчезнет из мира людей, его вбросит обратно в своё тело, вернёт в границы кеккая, где ему и положено находиться. Ублюдок торопился и жал на все болевые сразу.

– Идите вы к чёрту, – прохрипел Хиджиката.

Уцуро отпустил его, и внезапно оказалось, что он не может стоять без поддержки. Хиджикату качнуло, он навалился на окно, прижав ладонь к губам. Кровь наполнила рот, Хиджиката сглотнул и его чуть не стошнило. Он попытался ухватиться за стекло, но рука бессильно соскользнула, оставив красный след, и он повалился на колени. В груди и в горле нестерпимо пекло, перед глазами всё кружилось, он сплюнул и ещё раз, пока не освободил рот от тёплой жижи, и уставился на растёкшуюся по полу лужицу. В ней были чёрные густые комки.

– Почему вы отказываетесь? – спросил Уцуро.

Хиджиката не слышал ничего, кроме собственного надсадного дыхания и барабанного стука крови, но холодный, лишённый всего человеческого голос звучал прямо в ушах.

– Думаете, я вам лгу? Надеетесь выжить?

Ни на что такое Хиджиката не надеялся, он знал, что не жилец. Что утром эта милая пара с ребёнком, найдёт его в луже крови, мёртвого или издыхающего, как бродячий пёс. Почему он был согласен на такую смерть, когда ему предлагали вечную жизнь? Если бы Хиджиката мог тратить силы на слова, он бы ответил: «Кое-кто сказал, что лучше умереть на свободе, чем жить в клетке, и я считаю, что это дельная мысль». А может, и не стал бы ничего говорить – Уцуро всё равно бы не понял. Уцуро прожил вечность в оковах собственного могущества, он не знал, каково это, быть свободным, и не умел удерживать людей рядом с собой иначе, чем силой. Если бы Хиджиката мог, то сказал бы ему: «Возвращайся в свой мир и береги тех, кто любит тебя. Не пытайся играть с ними, просто живи, и тебе никогда не будет скучно».

Он держал глаза открытыми, но ничего не видел, всё застилала темнота, сознание уплывало, даже боль постепенно стихла – жизнь его оставляла. И в эти последние минуты Хиджиката подумал о Гинтоки. Гинтоки всё ещё помнил его и всё ещё искал, он любил его не меньше, чем любила Мицуба, по-настоящему – такое счастье выпадает не каждому, а Хиджикате повезло дважды. Хотя бы поэтому его жизнь имела смысл, и уже из-за этого не страшно было умирать.

Воротник врезался в шею, его тряхнуло так, что голова запрокинулась.

– Даже не мечтай, – процедил Уцуро.

Хиджиката попытался оттолкнуть его, но рука слабо шевельнулась и повисла. Уцуро недобро улыбнулся.

– Я не хотел этого. Я действительно надеялся, что ты согласишься сам, по доброй воле, но просчитался. Этого следовало ожидать, ты всегда был слишком упрям. – Он прищурился. – Разница между нами в том, что твоя жизнь на исходе, а я могу ждать вечность. Слышишь? Пройдёт год или цикл, и всё повторится в том или ином виде. Я снова расскажу тебе правду, снова поставлю перед выбором, и однажды, через век или через тысячу лет, но ты согласишься. А я подожду, я могу себе это позволить.

Хиджиката понял, что он хочет сделать, и слабо покачал головой, попытался что-то сказать, но кровь булькала в горле и пузырилась на губах. Уцуро погладил его большим пальцем по щеке, по подбородку, наклонился ниже, в комнате уже было светло, на смену ночной темноте пришла серая дымка, но рассвет ещё не наступил. Ещё несколько минут, Хиджикате не хватило всего нескольких минут.

– Ты забудешь последние два дня, – тихо сказал Уцуро, – забудешь всё, что узнал, всё, что чувствовал, для тебя ничего не изменится. Но я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил вот это…

Он дёрнул за воротник, и Хиджикату сковало жутким неподвижным холодом.

– Это – смерть, – чётко сказал Уцуро.

Его губы были тёплыми, и Хиджиката потянулся навстречу поцелую, не осознавая, что делает, из холода в тепло, из темноты на свет.

«Это – жизнь, которую я тебе подарил, – прошелестел голос Уцуро, – запомни разницу между ними. А теперь _встань и иди_ ».

Хиджиката закрыл глаза и провалился в пустоту.

 

***

 

Через час зазвенел будильник, и семейство Танака, Согеру и Мэй, снимавшие этот лофт последние полгода, начали собираться на работу. Никто из них не заметил смазанное кровавое пятно на окне – оно было вне их привычного мира.

 

***

 

Хиджиката выключил смартфон и сонно посмотрел в окно, где только занимался рассвет: встать в такую рань было выше его сил. А всё из-за Гинтоки, который припёрся к нему среди ночи, ноя и жалуясь на диктатора-Шоё, заставившего пересчитывать выручку после закрытия. Пришлось утешать страдальца и не один раз, в итоге, Хиджиката спал всего три часа за ночь.

Он неприязненно покосился на торчащие из-под одеяла серебристые кудри, в сером свете утра напоминавшие мочалку. Стоило один раз дать слабину и позволить Гинтоки спать в его кровати, как тот начал приходить каждую ночь. Хиджиката понял, что думает об этом больше с иронией, чем с раздражением, и разозлился на себя.

– Подъём!

Гинтоки, которому он зажал нос, забарахтался, задёргался и захлопал глазами в полном непонимании.

– Хиджиката-кун? Почему ты здесь?

– Потому что это моя комната, болван! – Хиджиката отпустил его и пихнул в плечо. – Какого чёрта ты тут пристроился, ты же собирался уходить?

У Гинтоки забегал взгляд.

– Я хотел уйти, но… был таким сонным, что перепутал кровати.

– А заодно комнаты и двери? – Хиджиката снова его пихнул: – Вставай, тебе пора на работу.

– Ещё слишком рано.

– Не ты ли вчера говорил, что Шоё сказал прийти до открытия?

У Гинтоки округлились глаза, видно было, как он медленно, трагически осознаёт страшную реальность.

– Точно! – он со стоном повалился на подушку. – Ох нет, я так больше не выдержу. Босс как с цепи сорвался: то пересчитай, это проверь.

– Переживает из-за Тацумы?

– Ага.

Тацума ушёл в Обон, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Пока Гинтоки, Шинске и Шоё были заняты тем, чтобы спрятать Хиджикату на время ритуала, он взял и свалил, прихватив с собой пару бутылок самого дорогого сакэ. Шоё воспринял это не очень хорошо.

– Зато Шинске теперь вздохнёт спокойно, – попытался найти хоть что-то позитивное Хиджиката. – Глядишь, станет подобрее.

В дверь стукнули так, что она чуть не слетела с петель.

– Гинтоки! Тащи свою задницу вниз, босс хочет пересчитать спиртное.

Гинтоки попытался спрятаться под одеяло.

– И не вздумай сбежать, – добавил Шинске, – я за тебя работать не буду!

– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката, помолчав, – насчёт доброты я погорячился.

После того, как Шинске спас его в мэрии, Хиджиката стал относиться к нему гораздо лучше, но до нежной дружбы им было ещё очень далеко.

– Прикрой меня, – зашептал Гинтоки, – я вылезу в окно, а ты скажешь…

– Собирайся и вали работать. Или хочешь, чтобы Шоё лично за тобой явился?

Гинтоки заметно спал с лица.

– Нет, не хочу, – протянул он слабым голосом.

Хиджиката кивнул. Шоё спас ему жизнь во время Обона, не допустил, чтобы его принесли в жертву, и Хиджиката был благодарен, но лишний раз пререкаться с ним не хотел. Со всеми своими мягкими манерами и очаровательными улыбками, Шоё производил впечатление того, кого лучше не злить.

Кряхтя, как старикан, Гинтоки нехотя сполз с кровати и начал одеваться. Натянул штаны, сандалии и поплёлся к двери, на ходу надевая рубашку, но почему-то вернулся с полпути.

– Что-то забыл?

– Ага, – он наклонился и поцеловал Хиджикату в губы. – Вот что забыл.

– Прекрати, это слишком похоже на сцену из мелодрамы про быт семейной парочки. Я такие не люблю.

– А я люблю, – Гинтоки сделал паузу, – мелодрамы.

– Вали уже!

Хиджиката дождался, когда за ним закрылась дверь, и лишь тогда позволил себе недовольно нахмуриться. Гинтоки уже намекал по-всякому, рано или поздно он бы решился признаться, а Хиджиката до сих пор не знал, как реагировать. Их отношения давно вышли за рамки секса без обязательств, и он чувствовал к Гинтоки нечто большее, чем просто симпатию, но что это было за чувство – не знал.

Он ещё немного подремал, а проснулся от того, что в глаза светило солнце. Ветерок шевелил занавески на окне, в лесу щебетали птицы – очередной приятный летний денёк. Снизу доносились голоса, бодрая речь диктора и звон посуды – привычные, уютные звуки. Хиджиката с удовольствием потянулся и подумал, что мог бы прожить здесь всю жизнь.

Ещё немного понежившись в постели, он заставил себя встать. Как бы хорошо ни было в Сайлент Вилле, он приехал сюда не развлекаться, а чтобы найти Мицубу. В окрестностях города оставалось множество мест, где он ещё не бывал, и Хиджиката намеревался обыскать их все. Начать он хотел с подводного города и поэтому собирался встретиться с Зензо. А ещё он чувствовал себя обязанным разыскать брата Соё или хотя бы убедиться в его смерти, но для этого пришлось бы заручиться поддержкой Шинске, что само по себе было той ещё задачкой. Предстояло много дел. 

«Так много дел и так много лет впереди», возникла непонятная, отдающая горечью мысль. Хиджиката запнулся на секунду, потёр лоб, не понимая, откуда такая меланхолия, потом пожал плечами и пошёл умываться.

 

КОНЕЦ

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
